Times Like These We'll Never Forget
by McSteph
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE WORST IS OVER AND THE SKY IS CLEAR- Lucie, Sophie and Vanessa are back again and ready to accompany the McFly boys on their Australian tour... but as they already know from their previous experiences, not everything is going to go to plan...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the sequel to The Worst Is Over and The Sky Is Clear, so if you haven't read that one already, I'd recommend so before reading this or it'll make no sense! **

**I've been working on this fic for what feels like FOREVER, and some parts of it are pretty dodgy and random and strange, depending on what had been going on while I was writing it, but bear with me! It's done in Lucie's POV again and I **_**was**_** planning on putting a McFly's POV with it, but it's extremely long and hard to write and nowhere near halfway finished, so maybe I might post it later on, when it's finished.**

**I wish this could happen. But I know it never will, but it's been fun writing it. And it's pretty long, so anyone who sticks with it til the end deserves an ENORMOUS pat on the back and congratulations for making it that far! **

**Of course I don't own McFly or anything to do with them, although it would be pretty cool to! Ha-ha, so anyways, here's the first chapter, hope you like it =)... (Although the start bit sucks!)**

It's been nearly six months since we spent that amazing week in England with McFly. It's still all we ever talk about! When we got back to school everyone had their own stories to tell about their holidays with their famous people, but I think we had the most fun out of everyone. Even Will and Joel had something different to talk about, other than girls and motorbikes and footy. When you hear about how many girls they'd pashed on the weekend and how much they hated the Melbourne Football Club and how awesome Essendon and Collingwood are... (which they aren't. Everyone already knows Geelong kills them all!) (**A/N Congrats Geelong on winning the 2009 AFL Grand Final as well!! Ha-ha :) )** nearly every single day, you get sick of it after a while.

Zac and I are still in touch every day with the internet and once or twice a month when he can be bothered I get a letter. I've got a big, white scar from the cut and it stands out so much. I'm slowly getting over the loss of my dad; I don't cry as much about it. Annnyyyyyywaaaay I have another story to tell you, so here goes........

About five months after we got back from England and the excitement had been _slowly_ wearing off, I came home after walking up the street with Vanessa and Sophie, on a Wednesday night and as soon I walked in the door Mum told me to check our emails. I threw my school bag on the lounge room floor, and went on the computer. I opened them, spinning around in the computer chair while I waited for it to load. It finally did so I clicked on the first one that had my name on it. It said:

_Hi again Lucie!_

_Well it's McFly again and we've got a question to ask you, Sophie and Vanessa, but they'll get their own emails. We have a tour coming up soon and we were wondering whether you girls would like to join us on it. It goes for five weeks, so that means a lot more time with us than you did last time. We would like to hear from you ASAP, even if you can't make it because we need to tell the people who run our tours and our managers but we hope you can make it. Please contact us through the numbers your Mum will have and also send us an email back. Hope to hear from you soon! _

_From Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie xx _ _(written by Tom HA-HA Dougie I write better emails than you!!!!)_

I started screaming and jumping up and down hysterically.

'What's the matter Lucie?' Mum asked.

I quickly printed out the email and took it to Mum who was in the laundry, even though she'd probably already read it on the computer.

'You can go if you want,' she said after skimming through it quickly. I gave her a massive hug.

'THANK YOU SO MUCH,' I screamed over and over again.

'Give Sophie and Vanessa a ring to see if they're going too,' Mum said and put one of my school dresses in the washing machine.

I quickly rang Vanessa and Sophie, and they were both coming on the tour.

'Invite them for a sleepover Lucie,' Mum yelled from the laundry.

They both said they could come. I was surprised Mum said that because we had school in the morning and the athletics carnival as well.

I quickly replied to the email (with a lot of capital letters and exclamation points) and waited for Sophie and Vanessa to come round. They came round, laden down with sleeping bags, pillows and bags and lots of food.

'Mum, can we have McFly's number please?' I asked as soon as she finished talking to their mothers. She handed me a piece of paper with two numbers written on it in Mum's swirly handwriting. One was landline, one was mobile. Sophie grabbed my phone off the hook and handed it to me. I dialled the landline number, except there was no answer.

'Try the other one,' Vanessa urged.

I dialled the other number and put it on speaker.

'Hello?' Tom's voice answered. His voice sounded tired, hoarse and exhausted. We all grinned at each other, fighting the urge to scream.

'Hi, this is Vanessa, Sophie and Lucie!' Vanessa yelled into the phone.

'Hi girls,' he replied, his voice lifting a bit and I could imagine seeing him grinning on the other end of the phone. We heard Dougie, Danny, Harry and someone else excitedly yell hi (amongst other things) at us in the background.

'We're ringing to say we can come,' Sophie grinned.

More screams and cheers.

'That's wicked,' Tom replied and we heard something that sounded like a hi-five in the background.

'When do we fly over?' Vanessa asked.

'What cities are we going to?' Sophie asked.

'How many shows are there?' I asked.

'Umm, I'll get back to you girls. Listen I can't talk right now, but I'll get back to you later, okay?' Tom replied.

'Okay bye Tom!' we all yelled.

'Bye girls,' he said and hung up.

'Wonder what's happening,' Vanessa said.

'Mmm me too,' I replied.

'Pepper!' Sophie suddenly exclaimed, bending down to pat my white and fluffy puppy who had come and lay next to her foot with her toy.

Delilah and Pepper were my two dogs. We had gotten them as puppies and they were both sisters. Delilah had long, white flowing fur with black around her eyes and brown paws and tail. Pepper, on the other hand has flecks of black through her long white fur (which is how she got the name "Pepper") and black around her face and big brown eyes, the same as Delilah's. They both have little pushed up noses which make their faces cuter than ever. Mum and I went to get a new dog, but we couldn't choose between them, so we took the easy way out and took both the little puppies home.

We were unrolling our sleeping bags onto the floor of the lounge room when Mum walked in.

'Lucie, tonight I'm going out for dinner with Sophie and Vanessas' mothers, so I'll be back late and you'll be on your own,' she said. 'If you need anything call my mobile okay?' she added, putting a diamond earring that Dad gave her for their wedding anniversary, through her ear.

'Yes Mum, we'll be fine,' I replied.

'I'll leave you some money for pizza,' she said.

'Thank you Mum,' I said.

'You know all the emergency phone numbers are near the phone?' she said.

'Yes Mum,' I replied.

'Don't be too loud,' she added.

'Yes Mum,' I said again.

'Remember you have school tomorrow so not too late to bed,' she said.

'YES MUM,' I yelled, rolling my eyes.

'Well I better go or I'll be late,' she said, getting her car keys and putting forty dollars on the bench for our pizza.

'Bye Mum, have a good time,' I said, pushing her through the door.

'Oh and around I'll be back late, so open the door for me alright?' she called back and I nodded.

'Bye,' she called, getting into her car and backing out of our gravel driveway.

'So should we order our pizza?' I suggested after she'd gone.

'YEAH!' Sophie and Vanessa squealed.

I grabbed the phone and ordered three pizzas- one Aussie (me), one Hawaiian (Sophie) and one Vegetarian (Vanessa), three bottles of coke and heaps of chips. We finished setting up our beds and set up the room for our sleepover, which included bowls of chips and lollies and chocolate spread around the room and pulling my stereo out of my room. We even found a whole packet of balloons in the cupboard left over from my birthday party almost a year ago. We got through half of the packet of fifty when the doorbell rang. We sprinted to the door, got our food, paid for it and then sat on the floor to eat it. We started scoffing our pizza.

'Yum, I haven't had anything to eat since lunch at school,' Vanessa said with her mouth full.

'Don't tell me it's another one of your stupid diets Ness?' I said.

Vanessa was always on some stupid diet even though she was so skinny but it never did anything to her. She always stayed the same weight.

'No, had netball training,' she replied, taking another bite of her pizza and getting the sauce on her chin.

'How's netball going?' I asked.

She shrugged and wiped it off.

'It's alright,' she replied.

'Don't like it very much though,' she added.

'Why did you play it if you knew you wouldn't like it?' Sophie asked.

'Mum made me, remember and it means I have to cut my nails,' Vanessa said, looking glumly at her short nails that were painted pink, purple and green with silver spots.

'Well I couldn't play cos of this,' I said, holding up my scarred arm.

'You could take my place, I'm quitting,' Vanessa said.

'Would it be okay?' I asked.

'Yeah just have to ask the coach,' Vanessa said, reaching for more chips.

'Cool,' I grinned.

We finished as much of the pizza as we could, then finished blowing up all the balloons and then got changed into our pyjamas. We turned the music on and had our own party, till we felt so sick we couldn't dance any longer. All the chips and lollies ended up on the floor and our beds ended up strewn all across the floor. We pulled our pillows out of the piles and sat and watched a movie. _Just my Luck_ of course!

'Oh, my God! Danny looked so hot back there,' Vanessa kept saying.

'No way Dougie did!!' I'd argue back, then Sophie would butt in saying that Tom and Harry were. It's exactly the same every time we watch it.

We got through two blocks of chocolate between us while we were watching the movie.

'So Lucie, how's Zac going?' asked Vanessa while a big boring bit of Lindsay Lohan was on the screen.

'Good, talk to him every day,' I replied.

'Hey, that's same with me and Nate!' Sophie exclaimed.

'How's Alex, or whatever his name is going?' I asked Vanessa.

Alex was Vanessa's boyfriend from school. He was a year above her, but he treated her like a princess all the time. He was cute as well, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He loved her so much and she loved him but lately they'd been fighting a lot, almost every day. Vanessa was forever in tears or close to it or they'd be sitting there at school yelling at each other, but at other times they'd sit there and just laugh and hug and talk. It was hard to work out what type of day it was going to be with them. Vanessa always seemed wary around him, like she thought something would happen.

'Good,' she smiled.

They'd been going out for five months; she got him the same week after we got back.

'Hey guys, come and have a look at this,' I said. I walked into my room and opened a video on my laptop. It was a video with all the McFly pictures we'd taken while we were over there. There were pictures of Dougie in makeup and our clothes, us all made up by McFly, our football games, backstage pictures (not of me), and generally just all us being idiots. We all squealed and jumped up and down in unison. We were all so surprised that it happened at the same time that we stopped and laughed, then did it again.

We bounced back into the lounge and Vanessa grabbed a bottle of nail polish out of her bag. She sat down and started painting our fingernails in our school house colour. All of us are in yellow. She got out silver glitter and painted that over the top. She seemed preoccupied with something else and looked upset.

'What are you going in tomorrow Luce?' Sophie asked as Vanessa painted glitter on her fingernails.

'Ummm, 100metres, high jump, shot-put, discus and long jump I think. What about you?' I asked.

'Javelin, discus and shot-put,' Sophie replied. 'What bout you Ness?'

'Um, 100metres, 200metres, 400metres, 800metres, 1500metres, high jump, long jump, shot-put, javelin, triple jump, discus and I think Amanda has me down for the girls under 15 relay,' she replied.

'You'll be busy,' Sophie said.

'Yeah, no time for Alex at all,' I teased.

'Hey, at least my boyfriend doesn't live on the other side of the world,' she replied.

'I guess so,' I replied.

I let Pepper and Delilah out so they didn't knock over the nail polish that was sitting on the floor. About five minutes after I'd let them out they started barking. Then there was a sharp knock at the door that made us all jump in fright.

'Oh my God, who's that?' Vanessa shrieked.

'Probably just Mum home,' I said.

'Open the door Vanessa,' I said.

She didn't move.

'Sophie, open the door,' I said.

She did the same thing.

'I'll do it then,' I said.

I quickly looked out the window. Three shadows. Mine, Sophie's and Vanessa's mothers; they usually came round after they did something together. I could hear Sophie and Vanessa sprinting down the hallway into my room. Too bad if it was an axe murderer or something. I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

And screamed, definitely waking up the neighbours.

**Review and tell me what you reckon? And I hope you could understand the athletics thing, that's how we call the events at my school... And yes, I did write it the day before our school's...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter... I wish this would really happen!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!!**

McFly was standing on MY doorstep!!!! Three quarters of them anyway.

'Wha-w-w-w-what?' I stuttered, in complete shock. I was just about to faint!

'Erm, are you alright?' Harry asked worriedly and I half nodded, my hands over my mouth in shock.

'Hi Lucie,' Tom said with a wide grin.

'Hi,' I squealed hysterically.

'I hear you're having a sleepover tonight,' Harry said. I nodded, hardly able to breathe.

I got a hug from all of them.

'Where's Dougie?' I asked realising my favourite member wasn't there.

Danny put his arm around me and turned me around to face the road. Their tour bus was there. Finally it clicked.

'You're touring Australia!!!!' I squealed, jumping up and down and clapping. They all nodded and grinned.

I'd read on the internet about their tour over here, but it had never clicked that WE'D be a part of it. Sophie, Vanessa and me were planning on getting tickets and seeing them in Melbourne on my birthday. We wouldn't have to do that now!!!!!

'Um where are Sophie and Vanessa or have we got the wrong night?' Danny asked, peering over my shoulder.

'I'll go and get them, come in if you want,' I said, pushing the door open wider.

'Whoa, what's been going on in here?' asked Harry as we walked into the lounge room.

I didn't blame him for asking. The place looked like a bomb had hit it. There were chips all over the floor and balloons everywhere and blankets and sleeping bags and pillows strewn everywhere and DVD cases all over the floor.

'Um, don't ask!' I exclaimed and Harry grinned.

They followed me down the hallway to my room, taking in the surroundings. It felt so weird. I was leading McFly into my room in my house! I poked my head in the door. Sophie and Vanessa were lying on the floor reading magazines, which somehow in a few minutes were all over the floor.

'C'mon guys McFly are here,' I yelled.

'Yeah, sure Luce, whatever you say,' Vanessa said rolling her eyes and going back to her magazine.

'I'm not lying!' I replied.

'Sure,' Sophie said.

Danny put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back poking his head in the door.

'Ello girls!!' he exclaimed brightly. Sophie jumped up, knocking a picture frame on my desk over and Vanessa's hands flew to her mouth in shock.

'Danny!!!!' they both squealed, climbing over my bed and each other to get to him. He grinned and opened the door wider, grabbing them both in huge hugs.

'Tom!!' Sophie squealed, diving on him.

'Harry!' Vanessa squealed at the same time, also jumping on Harry. There were lots of hugs and screams and 'OMGing'.

'So this is your room Lucie,' Danny smiled, looking around at the posters covering my walls. Posters of McFly, Blink-182 and many other people.

'Hahahahahaaa it's me!!' Danny laughed, pointing to a picture and posing the same way he was in the photo.

'Come on, Dougie'll be getting worried,' Harry said.

'Where _IS_ Dougie?' Sophie asked.

'Come on, show them,' Harry smiled at Tom.

'Okay, follow us then girls,' Tom said, leading us out of my room and down the way we had just come.

We walked down my driveway to the bus, all talking so fast that they couldn't understand us! They opened the door and sent us girls in first. We walked up the steps and down the narrow aisle. Dougie was standing about halfway down with his hands in a "ta-da!" stance. We all squealed and ran up and almost knocked him over with our hugs. He put his hands back on the table behind him so he didn't fall over.

'Argh guys they're killing me!!!' Dougie exclaimed, while the other guys laughed at him.

'Hi Lucie,' I heard someone say.

'Hi Sophie,' another voice said.

How could I ever forget the voice that had said hi to me? The voice that had melted my insides the first time I heard it. I pulled open the curtains to the top bunk beside me. Zac was lying there grinning at me, propped up on his elbow. He jumped down off the bed and gave me a massive hug. Sophie pulled open the curtains to the bed beside her and Nate jumped and half landed on her.

'What are you guys doing here?!' I squealed.

'Well McFly asked us to come and we said yes,' Nate said.

Vanessa stood behind everyone, looking more upset then before. And somehow she had a boyfriend, yet she still wanted more. Typical Vanessa.

'Want to come inside?' I asked everyone. They nodded and followed me back into the house, Sophie jumping on Nate's back who almost collapsed because he wasn't ready for it.

I grabbed a block of chocolate off the bench and threw it to Tom. He caught it and opened it, passing it around, him taking the most much to Dougie's dismay. He grabbed half of Tom's and ran to the opposite side of the couch. Tom chased after him, ending up in a cat and mouse game until Tom threw himself at Dougie, who tripped over and dropped all the chocolate. Tom grabbed it back and shoved most of it in his mouth.

'You're lucky, that was almost our midnight snack,' Sophie said.

Vanessa and I went around the house finding as many blankets and pillows as we possibly could and dragged them all back into the lounge room.

'I'm guessing you don't want to sleep in bus guys?' I asked.

They shook their heads.

'Okay, sleep in here then,' I replied. I walked into the kitchen, past Nate and Sophie making out on the couch and got more chips and lollies and bought them back out into the lounge. So much for Sophie's no kissing on first date. Now they were pashing.

'I'd put music on, but I don't think the neighbours would appreciate music this late,' I said.

Everyone nodded. I went and sat down next to Zac. He put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. The boys all started wrestling on top of the sleeping bags, laughing at each other, then Harry sat on top of both of them. Dougie wiggled his way out and looked through the DVD cases on the floor.

'Ha-ha, you've been watching _Just My Luck_!' he exclaimed.

'Yeah, that's how we found out about you,' Sophie replied. I looked up realising they'd finally broken apart. He laughed and put another DVD in. I think it was one of the one's Vanessa had bought cos I'd never seen it before. It was pretty boring anyway, so I just talked to Zac. It was so awesome to see him!

We were halfway through the movie when I heard a key turn in the lock. I expected Sophie and Vanessa would jump up and run, like they'd done with McFly, but they didn't. Mum walked in and hung her bag up on the chair.

'Hi Mum,' I said.

'Hi Miss Streeton,' Sophie and Vanessa said. I had expected her to freak at seeing six strange boys with us, especially as one had his arm around me, but she didn't.

'Mum, this is Danny, Dougie, Harry and Tom from McFly,' I said, pointing to each as I said their name.

'I think Tom and me were talking on the phone earlier and Harry a few weeks ago?' she said.

Tom and Harry both nodded. She _had_ known about it. Why didn't she tell me?!

'And this is Nate and Zac,' I said. She looked at me and smiled.

'Boyfriend?' she mouthed. I nodded. 'Nice to meet you,' she smiled.

I pulled Mum aside after everyone went back to watching the movie and talking; or the other way round.

'Mum can they sleep in the lounge with us tonight? You haven't seen how small the beds are on the bus,' I said.

'Yes...' she said slowly. 'But I don't want you and Zac, or Sophie and Nate getting up to anything though.'

'Mum, there'll be seven other people around us; do you really think we'd do anything?' I asked. She considered it for a while.

'I guess you won't, they can sleep in here, but try to get to bed early please?' she said. I nodded.

'Yes Mum.'

I walked back into the lounge and sat back down next to Zac.

'Hey, can I see the scar?' he asked.

'What scar?' I replied.

'The one on your arm,' he said. I pulled the sleeve of my pyjama top up, revealing the scar that ruined my trip to England.

'Will it fade?' he asked. I shrugged. The doctor never told me.

'Hey, give us a look Luce,' Tom said. I showed them.

'I didn't think it was that big,' he said. I shook the sleeve back down and had a look at the clock. It was 1:34. I pulled my pillow out from under Vanessa's bum and sat on it.

We ended up turning the movie off after about another half hour. Mum had gone to bed as soon as she had finished talking to me. I think she was a bit hung over. Everyone decided it was getting late, especially us girls who had school/athletics in the morning. We had to find more blankets, but in the end Zac and Danny still ended up with pink ones.

'Hey Nate, Zac and the rest of you smelly losers, I think we better go and get some clothes to sleep in,' Tom said, hitting Danny on the head with a pillow. They all moaned and got up, going out to the bus. They all came back a little while later carrying clothes, Dougie and Danny, both carrying an iPod and all the McFly boys carrying iPhones.

'Erm, well you know where my bedroom is, right?' I asked when they came back in.

'Yup lets go lads,' Danny said and they all followed him to my room, carrying their stuff.

Once the door was shut, Vanessa pretty much squealed, 'They're HERE!!! In our little town! In your house!!!'

'I KNOW!!! AND WE'RE TOURING WITH THEM!!!' Sophie squealed, just as loud. We all grabbed each other, squealing and jumping up and down in the middle of my lounge room.

When they had all come back, I went and called Delilah and Pepper back inside. They jumped all over McFly and Zac and Nate.

'What are their names?' Zac yelled, trying to stop Pepper from licking him.

'Delilah and Pepper,' I said. Tom grabbed Pepper and started playing with her and Danny decided it would be fun to chase Delilah around the couch. After Danny had collapsed on the couch and Tom had stopped playing with Pepper's ears I picked them both up and put them in the laundry where their beds were. When I got back, Harry and Danny were prancing around the lounge singing _Hey There Delilah. _I shook my head at them, smiled and sat down. They then began diving through piles of balloons, across all our legs and getting everyone to play balloon games with them.

'So this tour, when do we start?' asked Vanessa, propping herself up on her elbow after all the beds had been re-set up and everyone had calmed down again.

'Saturday,' Tom replied.

'Woo! We're gonna miss school!' Vanessa yelled.

'That means "holiday homework", I replied. (**A/N Stupid name I know, but I needed it to sound stupid and corny and something a school would name it...)**

Sophie and Vanessa groaned. Our school had come up with the stupid idea, that if a student was going to be away from school for longer than a week, they'd have to go to all of their teachers to get homework and if they didn't they'd have to catch up with the work after school. Pretty stupid, I know, but you can't get out of it. One of our school's stupid ideas on how to get people to do more work.

'What's "holiday homework"?' asked Dougie. Vanessa quickly explained it to them.

'Okay, sleeping arrangements,' Vanessa said. 'Sophie nowhere near Nate and Lucie nowhere near Zac. Is that fair?'

Sophie and I nodded hesitantly.

Dougie was on the end next to the couch, then Danny, then Nate, then Zac, then Harry. Then Tom next to Vanessa, then Sophie and me on the end. We talked about a lot of different things for ages, and then I fell asleep and didn't hear anything else.

I woke up at around four o'clock and looked around to see what had woken me up so early. I heard Danny yelling 'ARGH!!! Get off me!!!!!' so I sat up sleepily. Everyone had the same idea.

'What's going on?' Tom asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Danny pointed at Dougie, who was half lying on top of him.

'Ugh, what happened Doug?' groaned Harry.

'Well, I went and slept on the couch cos the floor wasn't comfyble, then I woke up on Danny,' Dougie mumbled, rubbing his head, and sliding back up to the couch. 'Sorry mate,' Dougie murmured then was back asleep in a few minutes.

Danny shook his head at all of us, lay down and was asleep too. I didn't remember anything else after that.

**Review and told me what you thought please? I hope it's not too boring... it gets better, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They're amazing and I 3 you all!**

**Cookies to who can point out the Jonas Brothers reference... wrote this when I actually liked them... but not anymore!**

I woke up again and looked around our cramped lounge room. Dougie was on the couch again, one arm hanging off it, inches from Danny's face. Danny was lying on his back with his mouth open. Zac was all curled up, as was Nate. Harry was on his stomach and Tom was curled up on his side. Sophie and Vanessa were both lying on their backs. From what I could _see_ everyone was still asleep, or pretending to be. I thought I saw Tom's eyes open and then close, but I wasn't sure. I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:05. I could hear Mum in the kitchen which was down the other end of the house. I sat up and ran my fingers through my knotty hair and straightened my pyjama top. I stood up, pulled my wedgie out and quietly walked down to the kitchen.

'Morning Mum,' I said sleepily.

'Morning sweetie, do you want to wake the rest of them up please, you girls have to get ready for the sports,' she said, without taking her eyes off the newspaper.

'Muuum it's too early,' I whined.

'Just wake them up Lucie,' she snapped moodily.

'Fine,' I snapped back and I walked back down to the lounge and woke Sophie and Vanessa up first. They groaned and rolled over then sat up. I pulled Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie's blankets off them, like Dougie did to us when we were at their house. They all curled up in a ball and groaned. Tom got up and went off to the toilet and Danny stood up and stretched, his shorts falling down exposing his checkered undies. He pulled them up then went off the same way Tom had. Harry rolled over, then slid up and sat on the couch next to Dougie's feet, then Dougie rolled over and fell asleep again.

Then I told Sophie to wake Nate up. I walked over to Zac. God he looked so adorable when he's sleeping. I gave him a light kiss on the lips and grabbed his hand. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up and gave me a hug. Vanessa went and had a shower, and Sophie did after her and I got changed. Sophie wore yellow shorts and a white top and she tied a yellow ribbon in her long blonde hair. I wore a yellow top with black shorts and a white jacket. We went back out to the lounge room where McFly and Zac and Nate were talking, all still laying in bed. All of them must've gotten back in when they'd got back. I could've sworn Dougie had fallen asleep again. I sat down next to Zac. Mum bought out a notepad and a pen. She threw it in my lap.

'What's this for?' I asked.

'Breakfast,' she replied flatly and walked out.

Vanessa emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing her usual navy shorts and yellow singlet, like she always does for the sports. I glanced down at the notepad Mum had given me. It had all different things we could have like, toast, pancakes, muffins, cereal, bacon and eggs, etc. I found out what everyone wanted, and then took it back into Mum. She sighed and started making the things on the list. I helped her for a little bit then I went back into the lounge and sat down again. My eyes wanted to close and sleep again.

Mum bought our food into the lounge. We all started eating, but I could only manage half a piece of toast. After everyone got seconds, thirds and even fourths for some (Harry and Danny of course), we took all the plates back into the kitchen and pushed all the blankets into the corner of the room.

'Are you guys going to come to the sports?' Sophie asked.

They all nodded.

'We were thinking about walking there,' Danny replied. I nodded and wrote down the directions to get there. Then it was time for us girls to leave.

'Good luck,' Zac said. We got in the car.

We got there and saw where Yellow House was. The sun was hardly shining and it was so windy. Every time the wind blew the dry grass and dust would blow in your face, which was gross. We threw our bags down and went to our form teacher to get our names marked off to get extra points just for showing up. We got a Yellow House armband from the year twelves and then sat down. We chatted to a few other people that were sitting around us and got ready. After a quick(?) speech by the principal, we were ready to begin. Vanessa gave her beloved Alex one last kiss on the cheek and grabbed me by the arm and we ran down to where the one hundred metre sprint started. The marshalling teachers got us into our heats. I was in the third one, with Vanessa, who would beat me for sure. The other girls ran, then finally, my turn.

I stepped up to the line. The gun went off and I sprinted as fast as I could. Vanessa was in front of me, only by a few metres. The finish line was coming up fast. I gave as much energy as I could muster for the last few metres. I had come second against Vanessa! I went back to my bag and got a drink. Vanessa came over and gave me a big hug.

'Well done Luce!' she exclaimed.

'Hey, you're the one that won,' I replied.

'Yeah, but I've never seen you run so fast!' she said.

'Thanks,' I said. She nodded and quickly checked her program of when her next event was.

'Got to go to two hundred metres! See ya later!' she said and ran off. I checked my sheet. My next event wasn't for fifteen minutes so I sat down. Sophie came running back from the board that showed who was in the finals.

'Hey Luce, you're in the hundred metre finals!' she exclaimed.

'Really?' I replied. She nodded.

If you couldn't tell, I never win anything in running.

'Cool,' I replied. I sat back down next to my school bag and Sophie, covering our faces every time the wind would blow.

'I reckon we should tell the boys not to bother coming!' Sophie exclaimed as she covered her face with her hat.

'Good idea, I'll call home cos I don't have their numbers,' I said, taking out my mobile. I dialled home and mum picked up.

'Hey, can you please tell the boys not to bother coming cos it's so windy and gross here,' I said.

'They've already left,' mum said.

'Oh okay then thanks mum, bye.'

'Bye sweetie,' she replied and I hung up.

'Hey, they just called shot-put,' Sophie said.

'Let's go,' she said, pulling me by the wrist. I stood up, brushed the grass off my bum and followed Sophie over to the shot-put. Vanessa was already there, sporting a first place ribbon for 200metres.

'Isn't there finals for 200?' I asked when we got there. Vanessa shook her head.

We all had our turns at shot-put. Sophie came first because she's good at that sort of stuff. Vanessa came second and Chantelle came third. I think I came about fifth. As we were walking back to our bags (in the wind) Vanessa grabbed my arm.

'Look,' she said, pointing to the gate.

McFly, Nate and Zac were walking through the gates, looking puffed and wearing dark sunglasses. We ran over to them, running through a cloud of dust on the way.

'You found it alright then?' Vanessa said. They nodded.

'Very small town,' Danny said. Zac hugged me.

'There aren't very many people at your school,' he said, looking over at the oval.

'About four hundred,' I replied.

'Okay, have you won anything yet?' he asked. I shook my head.

'I'm in hundred metre finals though,' I said.

'Well done,' he replied, kissing me on the cheek.

'Is it usually this dusty and rank?' Dougie asked as he rubbed the dust from his eyes and Sophie shook her head.

'Most of the time we're trying to stop getting sunburnt,' Vanessa said, shielding her face.

'Hey Vanessa, I think you have to go to 400,' Sophie said.

'Okay, see you soon!' Vanessa said, sprinting off to the starting line.

'Come on guys,' Sophie said, leading them down to the hill where we all were sitting.

We stole the zinc out of her bag, drawing all over each other with it, the boys using a lot of it. The gun went off and Vanessa started sprinting. And came across the line first, as usual. She ran over with her first place ribbon in her hand.

'Well done Vanessa!' we all exclaimed.

'Thanks,' she smiled, looking exhausted. She had been getting paler and paler as the day went on.

'I'm sorry to tell you this Ness, but they just called High Jump,' Sophie said.

'Dammit,' Vanessa groaned.

'That means I have to go too,' I said and ran over with Vanessa.

We had a lot of fun that day. Vanessa came home with six firsts, Sophie came home with three and I got one in high jump. I came forth in the one hundred metres. The boys spent most of the time sending us to get them food from the canteen (because they thought they wouldn't be allowed) and chatting to our other friends, all of whom got them to sign stuff. Not many people were interested in/knew them, so they had a pretty relaxing day I guessed, apart from the wind. Dougie and Danny were trying to sunbake in the tiny bit of sun peaking out from behind the clouds. It was really hot when it _did_ come out. They had their sunglasses on, trying to keep the dust out of their faces, but after a while they gave up. Everyone's zinc cream was full of dirt and had turned a gross yellowy brown colour.

Green House won of course, like they do with the athletics almost every year. We walked home with McFly and Zac and Nate. We walked home down the main street, buying milkshakes and hot chips on the way. Vanessa didn't have anything.

'Why aren't you eating?' Sophie asked.

'I feel sick,' she replied. Nothing more was said or asked.

'It's really cool, you guys have one of the world's tourist attractions right in you backyard almost,' Zac said, when we were all sitting on a seat at the park looking out at the mountains in the distance.

We all nodded. We didn't really think of them like that. It was just where we lived.

'The town is so small. It's only got one main street!' Nate kept on saying. They all seemed so tired and jetlagged, Danny especially.

**I wrote this the same day as our athletics sports... which was pretty much exactly the same. There was no grass, so all the dust blew everywhere and it was windy and cloudy, and the zinc (which everyone was COVERED in) turned gross and it was horrible... and disgusting! Was not fun! And Yellow House (My House) won on our day =) haha. Review please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, I really don't like this chapter very much, but I left it in there anyways... tell me what you reckon =) And thanks to my amazing reviewers and readers! Love you all! And cookies to TisBeKiko for finding the JB reference, 7.05 haha :D **

We finally got home and all us girls collapsed on the floor. My legs were killing me! Vanessa got the deep heat cream out and rubbed it on her ankle; the one she had broken a few years back. Zac helped me up and I sat on his lap in one of the chairs. He massaged my back where I had landed on the high jump bar. (**A/N Anyone else ever done that? Hurts!!)** Everyone else was sitting watching TV. I laid my head down on Zac's shoulder and almost fell asleep there.

'Oh yeah, Lucie, we're staying in the motel across the road tonight, so your Mum doesn't have to look after six extra people,' Tom said.

I nodded. Mum wasn't really that pleased with the eight extra people in the house. Sophie and Vanessa were going home too. We had school in the morning; we had to get the homework we needed for the five weeks we weren't going to be at school, not that we really wanted to.

As I was sitting there with Zac, I was thinking about how loved he made me feel. I didn't think it was possible for another guy to make me feel like that, especially not the idiots at our school. His hugs were so warm and loving and it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I looked at Sophie sitting in Nate's lap on the floor and wondered how both us couples had stayed together for five months without even seeing each other.

Vanessa interrupted my thoughts, saying that Green were seven hundred points ahead of Red, who had come second. Yellow came last.

'Do you guys want to go for a walk out the bush somewhere or do something? I'm bored,' Sophie said. They nodded, so we set off again.

We walked down around the old creek near the racecourse. The one I used to play in as a kid and fell in, getting covered in mud and saturated and Dad had hosed me off in the backyard. I smiled at the thought. Zac was walking at the back, talking to Nate, so I walked with Tom and Dougie, talking about our little town and the tour.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'Well, it's all the state capitals, like Melbourne, Adelaide, Perth, Brisbane and Sydney,' Tom replied slowly trying to remember all their names and counting them off on his fingers. I smiled. I hadn't been to half of those cities. We talked about that for a while and kept walking.

'Oh my God! It's a kangaroo!' Dougie exclaimed, pointing and smiling. Sure enough, sitting beside the track eating grass was a kangaroo.

'Come here Springy! Come on!' Danny started calling, making us all laugh. Dougie and Nate joined in, trying to get the kangaroo to come to them.

'Come here you stupid animal!' Dougie shouted.

The kangaroo took one look at all of them, quietly trying to sneak up to it, and hopped into the bush and disappeared.

'Awwww! Dougie! Why'd you scare him?!' Danny whined.

'I didn't mean to!!' Dougie cried. We continued walking, Danny sulking that Dougie had scared away his friend "Springy".

'Lucie, wait up,' Zac yelled from behind everyone. I stopped and turned around and waited for him. He took my hand and led me over to a seat on the side of the track we were walking on.

'What's up?' I asked.

He didn't say anything.

'What's wrong Zac?' I asked.

He looked anxious, and even a bit worried or scared, but on top of all that his eyes had a happy sparkle to them. He smiled at me, his straight, white, perfect teeth gleaming. I smiled back, wondering what was going on. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, black, velvet box and passed it to me. I looked at him confused, and then opened it. Inside was a golden charm bracelet, with different coloured hearts as charms. I threw my arms around him.

'Thank you so much!' I exclaimed. 'I love it,' I said a bit more quietly.

He smiled and took it from me and did it up on my wrist. I sat there admiring it. It was beautiful.

'I'm glad you like it,' he finally said.

He leaned over and kissed me, but this time it was different. It took me a while to work out that _this_ was my first ever _pash (_**A/N****Snog, French kiss, etc whatever you wanna call it lol)**! He wound his hands around the back of my neck, his fingers twirling around a piece of my hair. I awkwardly put my hands on his back. He finally broke apart from me. You could tell from his expression, he'd wanted to do that for a long time. He grinned at me and I grinned back at him. My whole body felt warm and bubbly and happy. Then he pulled me close to him again and pashed me. He broke apart from me then pulled me up off the seat and we started catching up with the rest of them. Zac picked me up and piggy backed me the some of the way. They had stopped a few hundred metres up the track from us. We caught up to them. Sophie and Vanessa were grinning at me. I smiled back, knowing they'd seen what had happened. It was starting to get darkish, so we started walking back to my house.

Vanessa went ahead of us. She was waiting for us on the track ahead. When we caught up with her, she walked behind us. I could see something was wrong, so I slowed down to walk with her.

'What's up Vanessa?' I asked.

'Nothing,' she replied. She looked pale and sweaty.

'Are you sure? You don't look so good,' I said. She went to nod her head, and then shook it.

'Is that a yes or a no?' I asked. She shrugged.

'Yes or no?' I asked firmly.

'No,' she replied.

'Okay, what's the matter, do you want to sit down?' I asked, hoping to get more than a nod or a head shake.

Vanessa didn't answer me.

'Vanessa?' I said, looking beside me.

She looked really strange; her face was really pale. Then all of a sudden her knees collapsed. I grabbed her before she hit the ground, and then laid her down on the ground so she couldn't fall any further.

'Guys?! HELP!!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. They turned around looking puzzled then saw what was happening and sprinted back to me and Vanessa.

'What happened?!' they all asked at once.

'I don't know, she fainted,' I said, getting more and more worried every second. Sophie took off her jacket and put it under Vanessa's head, and then she got her mobile and rang her Mum. Vanessa finally woke up after what seemed like forever, even though it was only ten seconds at the most.

'Vanessa, look at me, are you okay?' I asked. She half nodded. She looked as white as a ghost and there wasn't a drop of colour in her face. I felt her forehead. It was burning up. She tried to sit up. Harry and Danny took her gently by her shoulders and laid her back down on the ground.

'Hey, just stay lying down, its okay,' Danny said gently, keeping his hand on her shoulder and brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

'We should put her legs in the air, it's supposed to help or something,' Danny said with his hand still on her shoulder.

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded.

'What? I do know some things, now just try it, it might help,' he said, motioning for Sophie and me to grab her legs. It _did_ help a bit to our surprise. Her mum finally got there.

'What happened?' she asked straight away.

'She fainted, we don't know why though,' I said.

'We'll get her home then,' she said.

Harry and Danny slowly helped her stand up, and then led her to the car, making sure she didn't fall over again. Sophie went with Vanessa, after all, she'd been friends with her longer and someone needed to stay with McFly and Nate and Zac. So we all started walking home.

'I wonder what's wrong,' Zac said.

I shrugged.

'Hey, come on, she'll be okay, she's probably just dehydrated and exhausted from the sports, eleven events is a lot,' he said, putting his arm around me.

I nodded.

'Zac's probably right Lucie, I didn't see her drink anything at all while she was there, she hasn't looked right since this morning...even then she looked a little bit sick,' Harry said.

'Okay, I hope you're right,' I said.

We started walking home. Zac and Nate walked behind everyone, talking about something. I talked to Dougie.

'Luce, she'll be alright,' Dougie reassured me and I nodded.

'So, how's Frankie doing?' I asked.

'Extremely good,' he grinned.

'That's good,' I smiled.

'Yup,' he replied.

We made it home. I turned the TV on, then rang Vanessa's house. Sophie answered. I took the phone into my room and closed the door.

'Is Vanessa okay?' I asked.

'Well, her Mum is taking her to the doctor because she just threw up as well and really doesn't seem good,' Sophie said.

'Okay,' I said quietly.

'They think it's just dehydration or something like that,' Sophie said.

'Okay,' I said again.

'It's okay Lucie, she'll be fine okay?' Sophie said.

'Okay.'

'Okay, well we'll be back around at your house later to get my stuff, bye,' she said.

'Bye,' I said.

I hung up the phone and walked out the door and bumped into Zac who grabbed me and hugged me. I took the phone back out to the charger in the kitchen.

'How is she?' Danny asked.

'Her Mum is taking her to the doctor,' I replied. He nodded.

We waited, and waited and waited. Vanessa's mum dropped Sophie back to my place on the way to the doctor. Then forty-five minutes later we got a phone call from Vanessa's mum. I answered it.

'Hello?' I said.

'Hi Lucie, this is Vanessa's mum, she'll be fine, it's just dehydration and stress and exhaustion and she's just run down in general,' she said.

'Okay, that's good; will she be at school tomorrow?'

'Yes, she will be, she needs to get the homework for the five weeks she'll miss of school.'

'Okay, that's good too. Will she be coming back over?' I asked.

'No, she needs to rest,' she replied.

'Okay, well tell her we're all thinking of her and we'll see her at school tomorrow,' I said.

'I will, bye Lucie.'

'Bye,' I replied and hung up the phone.

When I walked back into the lounge, all seven pairs of eyes were on me.

'She's just dehydrated and exhausted, just like you guys said, and she'll be fine,' I said.

Everyone nodded.

'That's good, are you boys staying here again tonight?' Mum asked. They shook their heads.

'We'll stay at the motel across the road,' Danny said.

'Okay, do you want tea here?' she asked.

'No thanks, we'll find a pizza place here and see if Australian pizzas are much different to English ones,' Tom said.

'Okay, I think you'll find the main street easy enough,' Mum said.

'Mum, they went up there today,' I said. She nodded.

'Thank you so much for having us, we're sorry for being such a hassle for you,' Tom said.

'No boys, it was fine having you,' mum smiled and walked back down to the kitchen. She stopped halfway and turned around.

'Sophie, are you staying?' she asked.

'No, Mum's picking me up in ten minutes,' Sophie replied.

'Okay,' Mum replied and walked back to the kitchen.

'When are you guys leaving?' I asked.

'Soon,' Tom replied.

'Okay, I'll be all by myself tonight then,' I said.

'You could stay with us, I'm sure the couch in our room would be comfortable enough for you, you're so skinny and short it wouldn't really matter,' Dougie said. I shook my head.

'Thanks Dougie, I really appreciate that but I have to actually _sleep_ tonight, I have school tomorrow,' I said, kicking him in the leg which was the only place I could reach.

'Okay, fair enough,' Dougie replied, rubbing his shin.

I glanced around the room and quickly counted the people in it. Five people; Zac, Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie.

'Where'd Sophie and Nate disappear to?' I asked. Just as I asked that, Sophie's car pulled up and Sophie's mum walked up the driveway. I opened the door for her, and let her get introduced to McFly and Zac, while I went to try and find Sophie. I walked down the hallway and past my room, when I saw the light on in my room through the crack under the door. I knocked loudly before I went in. Sophie and Nate were sitting on my bed.

'Your Mum's here Soph,' I said.

'Okay, come on Nate,' she said, smoothing her hair and wiping her mouth. I followed them out, turning the light off and shutting my door so that Delilah didn't get in there and pull my undies out into the lounge for all to see, like she usually does. I noticed Sophie's bag she bought sitting in the hallway, so I took that out with me. I passed it to her.

'Thanks, see ya after school tomorrow guys!' she said as she walked out the door, kissing Nate on the cheek as she went.

'Thanks Ms. Streeton,' she said as she walked out the door.

'No worries Sophie,' Mum replied.

'Bye!' she exclaimed as she walked down the driveway.

I closed the door and went back to the lounge again. Zac was sitting on the floor with his legs spread out. He patted the bit of floor between them. I walked over and sat down. He started playing with my hair and tickling my back. I glanced over at Nate. He looked pretty happy with himself.

'So what subjects have you got tomorrow Lucie?' asked Harry.

'Umm, English, maths, science, history, PE and singing lesson,' I replied.

'Is that a good day or a bad one?' asked Dougie.

'Bad, because we have all the subjects we have to think too much about,' I replied.

'Okay, what's your best day of the week?' asked Tom.

'Wednesday, because we have double Home Economics, double art and double music, which is our bludge subject. We don't do anything except prac work which is where we have to think of something to perform to the class in a group,' I said.

'Let me guess, you girls do singing?' Tom asked.

I nodded.

'It's good for getting rid of nerves of performing,' I said.

'Yeah, but it's definitely not the same as performing in front of thousands of people, like us is it?' Danny said.

'Yeah, I guess not, but it's getting you ready for it,' I said.

'What's your favourite subject?' asked Zac.

'Either Home Ec or art or music, can't really decide,' I replied.

'What about the rest of you guys?' I asked.

'Science, cos I'm good at it,' Zac bragged.

'PE, cos it's easy,' Nate said quietly.

He was a lot shyer than I first thought. When I was with him in England, he was very bubbly and not afraid to say what he thought and was always talking. Homesickness maybe? I mean, I know the feeling of being away from your parents and home, especially being thousands of kilometres away, with people you hardly knew. Zac and Nate would've not known McFly very well at all.

'PE,' Danny said.

'Art,' Harry said.

'Don't have one,' Dougie said. 'I left when I was fifteen remember,' he added.

'Art, music and science,' Tom said. I smiled at them. I really hardly knew them really. I only stayed with McFly for a week, and Zac and Nate for not even half a week. But it felt like I'd known them forever, especially Zac. I finally bought myself out of my world of thinking, and realised Zac was trying to work his way through one of the knots in my hair.

'Ouch!' I shrieked, as he pulled his fingers through it.

'Sorry Luce,' he said, putting the clump of hair he pulled out in my lap.

'You're making me bald!' I exclaimed. He laughed and went back to playing with it.

'Lucie, have you been working on any new sketches?' Harry asked and I nodded, motioning towards the notebook on the coffee table. He flicked through it, showing the other boys as well.

'These are so good,' they gushed.

'Not really,' I replied as Harry sat it back on the table, knocking off Dougie's iPhone.

'Dude, seriously,' Dougie sighed, leaning over and picking it up off the floor.

'Sorry Doug,' Harry said.

'I'm tired,' Danny announced.

'I think everyone is,' Tom said.

'I'm hungry,' Zac complained.

'Yeah, me too,' Dougie said.

'Same,' Harry and Tom said at the same time.

'Looks like it's time we got some food,' Danny said.

I laughed, and got out of Zac's lap so he could get up. I could smell Mum making my tea too. It smelled like my favourite; spaghetti bolognaise.

'I think Lucie is having my favourite,' Danny said hungrily and I nodded.

'Yuuuuuuum, save me some alright?' Harry said and I half nodded.

I put my hand out to help Zac up, but instead he pulled me down with him. I landed on him, giggling. He stood up, laughing, and pulled me up too.

'See ya after school tomorrow guys,' I said.

Zac seized me, and kissed me, not caring about all the people watching. Before I knew it, it turned into a pash again. Danny cleared his throat.

'Come on Zac, you've got five weeks to snog her, let's go, I'm hungry,' Danny interrupted.

Zac looked meekly at me, and then Danny and then followed them out the door.

'See ya Luce,' they all said as they left.

'Bye,' I said. I watched them leave, and then walked into the kitchen where Mum was.

I sat down at the table to a big bowl of spaghetti. I sat down and started to eat silently.

'That's a pretty bracelet, where'd you get that?' Mum asked.

'Zac gave it to me today,' I replied.

'Well he has good taste, it's very pretty,' she said. I smiled at her.

'How did you go in the sports?' she asked.

'A first in high jump, that's about it,' I said.

'Well done,' Mum replied. 'So how are you and Zac getting on?'

I swallowed the mouthful of spaghetti and said 'Excellent,' with a massive grin on my face.

'What's happened Lucie, I know that grin,' Mum said.

'Nothing...' I said slowly.

'Come on Luce,' Mum said. I shook my head.

'Well then you get this,' she said, tickling my ribs.

'Stop I'll tell you!!!!' I yelled, squirming away.

'We kissed,' I said. Mum nodded.

'Can you at least comment?'

'Well, is it your first?' she asked.

'Yes.'

'Well, well done Lucie, what was it like,' Mum said.

'Mum! You don't ask that sort of stuff!' I exclaimed.

She shrugged.

'So what exactly happened with Vanessa today?' she asked.

'Well, we were walking at the creek near the race track, then it started getting dark so we walked back, then she looked funny, so I walked back with her, then she went really pale, and I asked her if she was okay, but then her knees gave way, so I caught her,' I said.

'Did she drink anything at the sports that you saw?'

'Nope, but she was in eleven events, so that probably added to it,' I said.

'Vanessa's been competing and playing sport for so long, I wonder why she didn't drink anything,' Mum said. I nodded. I hadn't thought about it like that.

'I'll ask her tomorrow,' I said.

'What, she's going to school?' Mum exclaimed, looking surprised. I nodded.

'Trust Samantha to send her to school even when she's not well,' Mum said.

Vanessa's mother sent her to school, even if she had a temperature above forty degrees, although she was quick to take her to the doctor when there was something wrong with her. She was obsessed with Vanessa doing well, and starting all these new sports and activities, even if Vanessa didn't want to.

'Hey Mum, where's Laura?' I asked.

'She's staying at her boyfriends place until you leave,' she replied.

'That's not very nice,' I said.

'Well, she didn't really want to be around you girls and six other people, besides, she's growing up and getting her own life,' Mum said. I nodded, wrapping a piece of spaghetti around my fork.

'She'll see you off on Saturday though,' Mum added.

'Will Adam be there?' I asked.

I liked my sister's boyfriend. He was really nice to me.

'I don't know,' Mum replied.

'Mum, were you okay with McFly, Nate, Zac and Sophie and Vanessa staying here last night?'

'Yeah, it's just hard going from one extra person, to eight,' she replied.

'Okay, you just didn't seem all that happy,' I replied. I pushed my chair out and put my empty bowl in the sink.

'How was your night last night?' I asked.

'Pretty good, I think I drank a little bit too much though,' Mum said, putting the stuff in the dishwasher.

'Okay, well I've had an awesome time these last few days,' I said.

'That's good to hear,' Mum said.

I smiled at her and walked out the kitchen door to the lounge to watch TV, smiling at all the blankets still piled up in the corner and the random picture Harry had drawn last night of Dougie that he'd left on the side table.

I laid in bed that night thinking about Zac and all that had happened. But then I started worrying about the trip. I mean, I'd been away from home, but not for five weeks! I started getting myself all worked up about it, so I couldn't sleep. I sat up and turned my bedside light on. I admired my bracelet which I hadn't done properly, because of Vanessa. There were eight little heart charms, all different colours; red orange, yellow green, blue, purple, pink and white. They all had gold patterns on them, some spots, some stripes, and some even smaller hearts. Then there was a bit I hadn't seen. On the back of the pink heart on the bracelet was some tiny words engraved into it. They said: _Dear Lucie, with lots of love from Zac_ and the date. I smiled as I pictured his face in my mind, wishing he was staying at my place again. I lay back down again. My eye caught the picture of dad on my bedside table. I sighed. I wish he could've been here still. I turned the light off and fell asleep straight away.

**Reviews? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one of the chapters written during a weird, hard part of my life, as you'll see with what happens with Vanessa... Bit of a long one too =)**

I woke up the next morning, not in the way I would've liked. I was having an awesome dream about the world being entirely made of chocolate and I was about to jump into a chocolate river. Then all of a sudden there was someone jumping on me, and then suddenly felt really cold. I quickly opened my eyes. Dougie and Zac had jumped on my bed to wake me up, and then they had ripped off my doona cover. I curled up into a ball, trying to keep warm.

'Gooooooood morning Lucifina!!!' Dougie yelled so loudly I could've sworn the people in Tasmania would've heard him. I groaned and closed my eyes again, burying my face into my pillow.

'Time to get up!' Zac exclaimed.

'I will if you give my blanket back,' I mumbled into my pillow.

Zac took my doona off the floor and threw it back on me. I pulled it up around me and rolled over and tried to fall asleep again.

'No you don't!' Dougie said, diving on me and pulling the blanket off again. I sat up and pulled the blanket down to my thighs and crossed my arms. Zac walked over to my desk and came back carrying a tray with two bits of toast and a cup of tea.

'Aw, breakfast too, thanks guys,' I said. Zac sat it down in my lap. I sat up a little bit straighter, then realised half my bra was showing-, thanks to my pyjama top. I pulled it up again and looked up. Zac had been watching my every move but then as soon as I looked at him, he looked away. I blushed and made a mental note to buy a new top then started on the toast.

'I hope you know that's my amazing toast and tea making,' Dougie said proudly.

'Wow Dougie, thanks,' I replied.

They both sat down at the end of my bed and watched me eat my breakfast.

'So what does Mum think of you guys being here today?' I asked.

'I guess she's okay with it, we worked it out last night,' Dougie replied. I nodded and had another bite of my toast.

'Are you looking forward to the tour Lucie?' asked Dougie. I nodded enthusiastically.

'Why wouldn't I be?' I said. He shrugged.

'I guess having to spend five weeks with six lads is pretty crap.'

'No way!' I replied.

'So does Vanessa have a boyfriend?' asked Zac.

'Yeah, his name is Alex,' I replied.

'Why doesn't he come?' Zac asked.

'Because he obviously wasn't invited.' I replied. 'And I dunno if he and Vanessa could spend five weeks together without killing each other,' I added.

'Okay, I'll take this,' Dougie said, taking the empty tray off my lap and prancing out to the kitchen with it. Zac slid down to my end of the bed and gave me a big hug.

'I've got to get dressed, I'll be late!' I said, my voice muffled by Zac's chest.

'Zac!' I yelled.

'What?' he said.

'Let me go, I have to get dressed,' I said, throwing one of my legs over the side of my bed. He grabbed my face in his two hands and kissed me. Then he walked out of my room and shut the door behind him.

I found my school uniform and threw it on, then found my school shoes and then went to find Zac and Dougie. They were sitting in the kitchen talking to my Mum.

'Good morning Lucie,' Mum said.

'Morning,' I replied.

'So this is your school uniform?' Zac said, admiring the red jumper and blue and red dress, his eyes lingering a little bit too long on my legs.

'Yeah,' I replied.

'We have to wear a tie and blazer at our school,' Zac said.

'Yeah, but yours and Nate's school is private though, mine's public,' I said. 'Anyway, you'd be fighting a losing battle trying to get the boys from our school into a tie. It's hard enough getting them into the current uniform.'

'Lucie, hurry up, you're going to be late,' Mum said.

'Okay,' I replied.

I went into the bathroom and turned the hair straightener on, then brushed my teeth while I waited for it to warm up. Zac came into the bathroom as well, and stood behind me and pulled faces at me in the mirror. I quickly spat the toothpaste out into the sink so I wouldn't spit it everywhere when I laughed at him. Then I got the hair straightener and started straightening my hair. Zac got bored with watching so he went back out to talk to Dougie and Mum. I finished it quickly and snuck out of the bathroom, and snuck up behind Zac. I jabbed my fingers into his ribs. He jumped a mile in the air, then turned around and grabbed me, picking me up and spinning me around. He put me down again and kissed me on the forehead, which was one of the only places he could reach without bending down too far.

'Come on Lucie, in the car, hurry up,' Mum said, standing outside the door impatiently tapping her foot. I grabbed my schoolbag and threw it in the car, gave Zac a kiss and jumped into the car.

'See you tonight Lucie,' Zac and Dougie said.

I got to school and found Sophie and Vanessa. I found them at the lockers, Vanessa talking to Alex and Sophie was talking to Amanda.

'How are you feeling today Vanessa?' I asked.

'Better,' she smiled. Then the bell rang, and we all had to go to form assembly.

The whole day I day-dreamed about what our trip was going to be like. Between day-dreaming, getting five weeks worth of homework from teachers, then doing the class work for that day, it was a busy and tiring day. We ended up with so much work; we couldn't fit it all into our school bags. We walked out of the school, laden down with work books, worksheets, and textbooks. Alex was with Vanessa. They were heading back to her house to babysit her little brother. We were walking across the oval when Sophie gasped and pointed. Danny, Dougie, Harry, Tom, Nate and Zac were all leaning casually against the fence with a car behind them. We all rushed over to them and they grabbed all our bags and books off us.

'Hello darlings, how was school?' Dougie asked in a motherly voice as he took my bag and put it in the car.

'Boring, guys this is Alex, my boyfriend,' Vanessa said, nudging him forwards.

'Hi Alex, I'm Tom, this is Danny, Dougie, Harry, Zac and Nate,' Tom said, pointing to each person.

'Hi,' Alex said shyly.

'Well, would you like a ride home?' Harry asked, getting into the driver's seat.

'Ah, no Alex and me have got to babysit tonight, but I'll come to the hotel later, okay?' Vanessa said, grabbing his hand.

'Okay, see you soon then.'

They raced off to catch the bus before it left.

'We'll drop you girls at home, then you can come a bit later on if you want,' Tom said and we nodded, climbing in the back seats beside Zac, Nate, Dougie and Tom and all the school bags and books.

'You girls met Barbara?' Harry asked as he pulled out onto the road, narrowly missing a kid on a bike. Sophie and I shook our heads.

'This is Barbara, say hi Barbara,' Dougie said, holding up their Sat Nav.

'Turn right in two hundred metres,' it said in it's computerised voice.

'Aw! She likes you!' Dougie exclaimed, putting her back into the stand. Sophie and I giggled.

Tom began looking through our books on the way. They dropped Sophie off at her house, then me off at mine.

I grabbed an apple to eat, put all my bags and books in my room and sprinted across the road to the motel, looking at the dark clouds in the sky. I had just gotten across the road when it started pouring. I went to room eight and knocked on the door. I could hear laughing and talking. Tom came and opened the door.

'Hi Lucie!' he said and moved to the side so that I could come in.

I shook the water out of my hair and went in and sat down between Zac and Dougie on the floor. They had a PS2 and were playing each other on car games. Danny and Harry were playing each other, and Danny seemed to be winning by at least a lap and a half. Harry's car was totally wrecked and not driving properly, smashing into every wall it came to. Tom put a towel over my head, starting to dry my hair off.

'How was school?' Zac asked.

I shrugged. 'Boring,' I replied.

He laughed and put his arm around me as Tom almost pulled my head off.

'Do you know much about algebra?' I asked. (**A/N Worst. Thing. Ever. Invented.)**

'No, why?' Zac asked.

'Because that's what half my maths stuff is on, and I don't get it at all,' I replied.

'I get it,' Nate said. 'Really? Can you help me?' I asked.

'Sure,' he replied.

'Thanks,' I smiled.

'How was Vanessa today?' asked Dougie.

'She was quiet,' I replied.

'I could've told you that Dougie, Danny and I woke her up this morning,' Harry said, without looking away from the TV screen.

'That's different, when you wake up, you're normally quiet,' Dougie replied.

'Yeah, whatever you say, shut up I'm trying to concentrate,' Danny said.

'And that would be a big feat for you to achieve Dan, wouldn't it? Daniel Alan David Jones actually_ concentrating!'_ Dougie teased.

Danny threw his arm behind him trying to hit Dougie, who dodged out of the way. Danny's car veered off the road and into the wall of the track, not that it made much difference to the race positions.

'I'm gonna get you Dougie!' he exclaimed, straightening up again and keeping on going.

Dougie shrugged and laid down on his stomach on the floor, playing with a piece of fluff he'd found on the floor while he was there.

'Luce, can you call the others to get them over here?' Tom asked.

I nodded.

'Thanks we sort of need all you girls together,' Tom said, handing me his iPhone to use.

So I went and rang Sophie, who said she'd be coming straight over. Then I rang Vanessa, who took ages to pick up. But when she did she sounded strange, really quiet, and hoarse.

'Hello?'

'Hi Ness, hope I didn't interrupt something,' I said, remembering she'd been with Alex.

'No,' she replied.

'Well, we sort of need you here,' I said.

'Where's "here"?' she asked.

'At the motel across the road from my place, room eight,' I said.

'Alex can come too!' Danny yelled from across the room.

'Did you hear that?' I asked Vanessa.

'Yeah, I'll be there soon,' she said.

'Okay bye,' I said.

'Bye,' she replied.

I looked out the window at the pouring rain, hoping it wouldn't keep going so I could walk home. I walked back over to the group and sat down. Now Zac and Tom were playing each other on the PS2. Zac was winning by a lot.

'Who won the last one?' I asked.

'Me,' Danny said smugly.

'Yeah, only cos your car was better and mine was crap,' Harry said.

'Whatever Harry, you know I'm just better than you,' Danny said. Harry reached over to flick Danny in the back of the head.

'How's Olivia going Dan?' I asked.

'Didn't work out,' he shrugged.

'Oh,' I replied slowly and he grimaced began to choose a new track when all of a sudden Sophie ran through the door and sat down next to Nate.

'Hi,' she said breathlessly, wiping the water out of her eyes.

'You didn't see Vanessa did you?' Tom asked. Sophie shook her head. He nodded and went back to playing Zac, even though he was two and a half laps behind him.

'Vanessa sounded funny,' I said.

'What do you mean?' Dougie asked (he had stopped playing with the bit of fluff and was now spinning his earring around in his ear while lying on the floor on his back, watching Tom and Zac upside down).

'Dunno, she just sounded quiet and like she had lost her voice,' I replied.

'Probably from yesterday,' he replied.

Then about five minutes later she walked in the door, her face white and her eyes bright red, dripping wet from the rain, even though she had an umbrella. She looked like she'd been crying or sobbing for that matter. Ben was gripping her hand, in his Bananas in Pyjamas raincoat- the umbrella was mostly over him.

'Who's this?' Danny asked, giving Ben a little wave. Ben shyly waved back. Vanessa took his coat off for him and hung it on the hook next to the door.

'My little brother Ben,' Vanessa replied quietly, ushering Ben inside.

'What's wrong? Where's Alex? We said he could come round,' Harry asked, going into the bathroom and getting her and Ben a towel.

She shook her head at Harry and sat on the floor, Ben sitting next to her, looking confused. Sophie patted her lap and Ben crawled over and sat with Sophie. She whispered to him and asked him stuff. Vanessa put her head on her knees. We all looked at each other and Harry draped the towel over her thin shoulders.

'Hello Ben. I'm Harry, would you like a towel?' Harry asked, bending down to Ben's level. The other McFly boys snickered at him.

'Shut up guys,' Harry hissed. Ben nodded and Harry started drying his hair with the towel, making it stick up everywhere. Ben giggled. He was only two and very cute.

'All dry now?' Harry asked and Ben nodded his little kid nod. Harry smiled and went back to the armchair he was sitting in. Sophie got up from the floor and walked over to Vanessa.

'Do you mind if we use one of your rooms?' Sophie asked.

'Not at all love,' Danny replied. She whispered something in Vanessa's ear, then helped her up and took her into the bedroom, motioning for me to come with her. I stood up and followed them.

'Nessa?' Ben called, getting to his feet.

'Its okay Ben, she'll be back soon, these lovely boys will look after you,' I said and Ben looked like he was going to cry.

'She'll just be in here okay? Go and play with Harry,' I said.

'Come on Ben! Come to Uncle Harry!' Harry said in a little kid voice. Ben looked from me to Harry, then walked over to him, putting his arms up. Harry picked him up and sat him on his lap. I smiled, went into the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I sat down on the bed next to them.

'What's wrong Vanessa?' Sophie asked.

'Alex broke up with me,' she replied bluntly.

'Do you want to tell us why?' Sophie asked gently.

'He got sick of the fighting and some other stuff,' she replied, starting to cry. Sophie gave her a hug.

'So what happened?' I asked. 'He went home with you didn't he?' I added.

She nodded.

'He came with me, but he wasn't acting right, I thought he was thinking about something that would make him sound better than me- something he thought was wrong with me again, but then he sat next to me, and gave me a hug, then looked at me and took my hands into his, but he looked upset, so I asked him what was wrong,' she said, wiping the tears off her cheeks. 'And he said that we can't keep going like this and that I was a really nice girl, but I think it's time we went our own ways,' she said, crying even harder.

'Then he gave me a hug and watched me for a while. Then I asked him why we can't keep getting through it and he said he didn't think that we'd last much longer with how much we were fighting and he said he was sick of it. Then he asked me if I had anything to say about it and I shook my head because I couldn't understand why we couldn't get through it anymore. So I asked him again and he said it's just easier if we did it this way and that there's no love left in the relationship and that he didn't love me anymore and that I was holding him back from doing things he wanted and that his friends didn't like me and that we can't hold good conversations together anymore and that when we are out of school, we don't talk, we just kiss and he doesn't like that and that he was over me and our relationship and that he thought I was too immature and needed to grow up and see the world properly and not whinge and complain about everything. He made it really clear how he felt about me and that made me so angry. Then he stood up and said that he'd still like to be friends. So I yelled no and he looked sad, I don't see why though because of what he had just said, it made it sound like he completely hated me. I then told him to get out and he said that he'd ring me tonight and I shook my head. He looked angrily at me one last time. I asked him if there was ever anything he liked about me and he said there was until I changed. So I started yelling at him and telling him that he had as well. He got angry and went to hit me, but I dodged it, but I ran into my cupboard,' she said, pulling up her sleeve and showing us a very purple bruise.

Sophie and I looked at each other in shock.

'-and then he walked out. I dunno where he went, so I ran outside just as you called, so I put Ben in his coat and ran all the way over here in the rain. He was crying and stuff, he didn't understand what was wrong, I feel so horrible,' she said, with tears pouring down her face.

'How did it happen? I mean, we were so perfect for each other and we had a good relationship until the fights. Why does love have to end? Why can't people just love each other forever and stay with each other? He's the best boyfriend I've had; he acted like he cared so much. He gave me so much and treated me so well, why does it have to end?' Vanessa said through the tears.

Sophie and me just sat there in silence. We didn't know what to say. Vanessa reached up to her neck where a pink love heart necklace was that I remembered Alex giving her for their month anniversary or something. She pulled it off and threw it across the room sobbing. Sophie and I comforted her as much as we could, but it just wouldn't work.

She loved her Alex. He was her everything. You could tell by the way she spoke about him. Her voice would change and she acted like she could talk about why she loved him for hours. I found some tissues for Vanessa. She looked a complete mess, with her hair sticking up everywhere and bloodshot eyes with completely pale cheeks and the mascara and eyeliner she wears every day running down her face. Sophie helped her to dry off her hair. She still looked so sick with her pale face, which was so white it was almost scary and she had dark circles under her eyes.

After she had calmed down enough to go back out to where everyone else was, she wiped her face one last time and walked out behind Sophie and I, and sat behind us all. Ben jumped off Tom's lap and went and sat in Vanessa's. The boys were now playing Halo and Dougie was playing.

'You have the cutest little brother,' Danny grinned.

'If he acts a little weird, it's not our fault. Blame Danny. He's the one that told him Harry was a dinosaur,' Tom said and Vanessa giggled.

'Okay, so why did you want all us girls here?' I asked.

'To give some details about what's happening tomorrow,' Danny replied.

'Okay and they are?' Sophie asked.

'Well you need to bring clothes...'

'No duh,' Sophie interrupted.'

'...and we're leaving at eleven-thirty tomorrow. You need some money to spend on stuff, but your parents already know about that, so they'll have it and Dougie would you shut that thing up?!' Tom said angrily.

'Fine!' Dougie yelled back, putting it on pause and turning to face us, his arms crossed. Vanessa put her hands over Ben's ears.

'Umm our first show is Monday night in Brisbane. We're doing four shows there, over six nights, and we'll have two days off, which is when we'll go up to the Gold Coast and try out a theme park...' he paused and looked at Dougie who had quickly turned his game off pause and onto play, then paused it again when Tom looked at him threateningly.

'...and then the next day it'll just be relaxing and stuff, then we're going to Sydney. You need to pack enough clothes for a week cos we can wash stuff...' He paused again as Dougie did the same thing to taunt him.

'...and the things you will be wearing on stage will be given to you on the night. There's already enough stuff for you to wear for the shows and...' He paused _again_ giving Dougie a very dirty look as he pressed the pause button about ten times in a row. Dougie smiled innocently and waved.

'...they'll be different things for most nights at that venue. Umm, so yeah, just the usual stuff you'd take for trips away,' Tom finished. 'And Dougie if you do that once more, you won't be coming!!' he yelled in frustration as Dougie pressed it over and over again then hitting Dougie on the head. Dougie cheekily pressed it once more then grinned at Tom, who shook his head at him and gave him another dirty look. Ben giggled and everyone turned to face him.

'Doug be naughty,' he giggled, making everyone else giggle.

'Also, cos you're singing backup, you need different parts, so here's a list and the vocals for you girls for the songs we're doing. You need to learn them all as fast but as thoroughly as you can okay?' Danny added passing us each a list with the lyrics stapled to the back of it and our bits highlighted. We all nodded and tried to open our pages, but for some reason it wouldn't open.

'Uh, Danny, why won't they open? Are they Top Secret or something?' Sophie asked, trying to prise a sheet off the other.

'Ha-ha, there's your problem,' Harry laughed, indicating to the two sets of staples on each side.

'Oh poo,' Danny muttered, hitting himself on the forehead. 'I didn't mean to do that,' he mumbled, taking them back and undoing one of the sets on each.

'And when I thought you couldn't get any thicker Dan, you go and astound me once more,' Harry laughed, throwing his arm round Danny, who had blushed red underneath his freckles. He handed back the sheets to us, sucking his finger where he poked it with a staple.

'Come here Ben!' Dougie called and Ben got up, going over to Dougie. He picked him up and put his in his lap, whispering something in his ear, then handing him something.

'You need bedding stuff as well, like pillows and stuff for the bus,' Tom continued, sticking to the subject, as usual. We all nodded again; looking through the booklets of around twenty songs we'd have to learn. I looked at it astounded. I didn't know we'd be doing that many songs! I was gonna die!

'That's about all we needed to tell you,' Danny said. Dougie was still whispering to Ben and glancing up at Tom every few seconds.

'Go,' we heard him murmur to him. Ben jumped up with a little ball in his hand and threw it at the back of Tom's head, before running back and hiding behind Dougie, gripping his leg and peering out from behind it.

'Ben....' Vanessa said warningly.

'Was that you Mr. Marten?' Tom asked in a little kid voice.

Ben shook his head with a big grin on his face.

'I'm gonna get you!' Tom said in a mock angry voice, jumping up and running over to Dougie. He tried to grab Ben, who ran round the other side of Dougie. They raced round and round his legs, just about knocking poor Dougie over. Tom eventually caught Ben, giving him a tickle torture. He giggled like mad. Dougie put his game off pause and kept playing it. Ben escaped from Tom and went and stood next to Dougie. Dougie moved his arms and Ben plonked himself in his lap. Dougie looked over the top of his head, trying to see the TV.

'I haven't started packing yet,' I said.

'Me either,' said Sophie.

Vanessa just stared at the carpet.

'We better go start packing,' I said, standing up. Sophie got up too.

I walked over and helped Vanessa up. She still wasn't steady on her feet. I didn't get it. Usually when you faint you feel better the next day. I started going through reasons in my head why she could still be like it. Maybe it was the stress from Alex, or the dehydration still. She didn't have anything to eat or drink at school while we were there. Dougie paused his game and picked Ben up and carried him to Vanessa, who took him and rested him on her hip like she'd been doing it for years.

'We'll be at your place at around quarter past eleven,' Harry said to me as we walked out the door. It was still pouring rain.

'Here, I'll give you guys a lift, you don't wanna be walking in the rain,' Harry said, going back inside to get some keys.

'Go home and eat lots of chocolate and ice-cream and listen to some happy songs,' I said.

'Just nothing to do with relationships or love,' Sophie said.

'Or look forward to the next few weeks!' I exclaimed.

'Thanks guys,' Vanessa said.

'How are you feeling?' I asked.

'I was feeling okay until Alex, so now I feel sick again, but I'll be okay,' she said.

'Right, ready to go?' Harry asked, coming back with some keys.

'Yup,' we all replied.

'Back soon lads,' Harry called through the door.

'Alright mate!' Tom called back. Harry led us over to a black car.

'Oh, erm we need a car seat don't we...' Harry trailed off, looking at Ben. While we all stood under the shelter, Harry went back into the hotel room. He came back a little while later.

'Tom said it'll be alright, come on, in you get,' he said, unlocking it. We all climbed in, Sophie in the front with Harry. We went to my place first.

'Thanks Harry, see ya tomorrow!' I said, unbuckling my seat belt and opening the door.

'No worries Luce, don't be late!' he called back. I closed the door and I could hear Ben yelling bye at me. I waved at him through the window.

When I got inside I went into my room and started piling clothes onto my bed to take.

'We should've got you some more clothes before you went Lucie,' Mum said when she came in with some clean washing for me to take.

'Yeah I know, it'll be okay though, I'll have enough, I can buy some while I'm there too,' I replied.

There was silence for a while. Mum folded some clothes up, while I put them into my bag.

'Vanessa broke up with her boyfriend today,' I said.

'Really? Why was that?' Mum asked.

'Fighting,' I replied. Mum nodded.

'I think it was a bad idea bringing Zac and Nate over here. I mean, if either of you get's into a fight with them at all, they'll have nowhere to go. This will be a test for your relationship,' Mum said.

I nodded and walked out to find another top to take. I thought about what Mum had said. She was right, spending five weeks non-stop with each other, we'd probably start getting on each other's nerves after a while but I doubted that would happen. I found the top I was looking for and went back to my room. There were massive piles of clothes everywhere and my bag was piled with clothes.

After half an hour we'd finally finished packing my bag which was so heavy I couldn't even lift it. I dragged it out into the lounge room and then got another bag and put all my homework stuff in it. There was heaps! We even had homework for textiles which was hand sewing and even stuff for PE. We had to run for at least ten minutes every day. Stuff that! I think our performing took up enough energy! I could've sworn the teachers gave us more homework than we do in half a year! After that I went and had a shower and went to bed and fell asleep straightaway.

**Mine wasn't **_**as**_** dramatic as that! LOL =) Review? I promise we'll be on tour finally tomorrow! I know that they probably wouldn't do four shows in one place on one of their first Australian tours, but I decided it would make it more fun...Thats the good thing about fiction haha **


	6. Chapter 6

**The big day =) Thanks for the reviews guys =)**

I woke up at about seven o'clock the next morning. I walked out and found my sister and her boyfriend standing in the kitchen.

'Hi,' I said, walking over to the fridge to get a drink.

'Hi Luce,' Laura smiled, giving me a big hug.

'How are you?' she asked.

'Good,' I said.

'Hi Lucie,' Adam, Laura's boyfriend said.

'Hi!' I exclaimed.

'Are you excited?' he asked. I nodded. I was excited, but I felt like I was going to be sick from the nerves. And I also wasn't ready for the massive drive to Queensland.

I couldn't eat breakfast; I couldn't make myself eat. I stuck a muesli bar in my pocket for if I got hungry. At eleven fifteen McFly were out the front of my place. They chatted to my mum and my sister and Adam. Then Vanessa showed up, dragging a massive bag, followed by her mum, dad and Ben who was screaming and crying. Vanessa looked like she hadn't slept. Then a few minutes after Vanessa arrived, Sophie did, also dragging a massive bag, but she looked energetic and bubbly and excited; like she always does. No matter how much sleep she's had, it doesn't affect her in any way. She could get one hour sleep and still be as excited as she was now. It wasn't fair. If I got one hour sleep, I wouldn't be able to communicate with people at all! Sophie dumped her bag on the ground next to mine and Vanessa's and bounced up to Nate. Her mum and dad came over and talked to mum and Tom. They were each holding the hand of Sophie's five year old twin brother and sister Bella and Josh. Someone took all our bags onto the bus.

'Come on guys we have to leave!' Tom yelled.

I turned to Mum and Laura. Mum came up first and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'Be careful, don't hurt yourself again!' she said. I laughed and turned to Laura who gave me a hug.

'Take your time coming back!' she teased.

'I don't even see you much anymore!' I replied. She shrugged.

'We'll miss you,' Mum said. Laura nodded in agreement. I gave them both one last hug and walked up to Sophie who was waiting for Vanessa.

'No Nessa!!!!! Don't go!!!' Ben was screaming as he hugged Vanessa's leg.

'Ben, I have to go, you know that, I'll call you lots okay?' she soothed, picking him up and giving him a big hug.

'No,' he whined, bursting into tears again.

'Here, go back to mum,' Vanessa said, trying to pass him over, but he gripped tightly to her.

'Ben, I have to go,' she repeated, still trying to prise his little fingers off her shoulders.

'Come on Ben sweetie, she'll be home soon,' Vanessa's mum said, trying to take him back which made him scream louder.

Vanessa turned around to us, giving us a pleading look. We shrugged helplessly.

'Hey Ben, do you wanna see inside the bus?' Danny asked sweetly, coming up behind Vanessa.

'Yeah!' Ben exclaimed, immediately stopping crying and holding his hands out to Danny, who took him from Vanessa and carried him inside the bus, trailed by Bella and Josh, who were both very excited.

Bella looked a lot like Sophie had when she was younger and had almost exactly the same green eyes, whereas Josh had gotten him mum's light blue ones. Vanessa looked relieved and went over to her mum and dad, giving them hugs and talking to them. Danny came out a little while later still carrying Ben and holding onto Bella's hand, Josh holding onto Bella's, each holding a lollipop. Josh and Bella raced over to Sophie and grabbed her from each side in a big hug.

'What do you say to Danny?' Sophie's mum said sharply to them.

'Thank you Danny,' they chorused.

'That's alright guys,' Danny laughed, taking Ben over to Vanessa's mum. She took him back and opened his lollipop for him. He sat there very contently sucking on the lollipop in his mum's arms, not making any noise at all.

'Thanks,' Vanessa's mum said.

'No problem,' Danny smiled.

'Bye Ben,' Vanessa said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking over to where we were all waiting. We got onto the bus and waved to our parents and sisters and brothers. Ben sat there waving as fast as his little arm could. Then finally we left.

'God, I can't thank you enough Dan, if he got his way, I'd still be back there getting strangled,' Vanessa said, looking out the window.

'Nah, no problem, I have little cousins, I know what its like,' Danny grinned.

'And thanks for taking Bella and Josh,' Sophie said, stealing one of the lollipops out of the packet Danny had given to the little kids.

'Its fine, they're cute,' he replied, taking Sophie's lollipop back and sticking it in his own mouth.

'Ew, now you've got my germs!' Sophie exclaimed. Danny shrugged.

'No one gets carsick I'm hoping?' Harry asked. We all shook our heads.

'Although...' Sophie said slowly.

'Although what?' he asked.

'I got sick on the way to Canberra for school camp,' she replied.

'Sophie, that wasn't carsick, that was the six chocolate bars you ate,' I reminded her.

'Ohhhhh yeah,' she replied. I rolled my eyes.

'Where are we sleeping?' asked Vanessa.

'You guys can sleep here on the couches, but we don't sleep that much in the bus, it's more hotel rooms, the bus is only really for travelling,' Tom replied. **(A/N I know that they probably all wouldn't fit on the couches of their bus and that it wouldn't be allowed, but they can't sleep on the floor... just imagine it like Harry Potter... they magically expand! Ha)**

'Okay, so first is Brisbane,' I said.

He nodded.

'Okay, then where?' I asked.

'Sydney I've told you that already,' he replied. I nodded.

'Sorry,' I said.

I'd never been to Sydney before.

I had a look around the bus. I'd seen it in pictures on the internet and pictures of the inside of it and stuff, but I never thought that I'd be inside it and going to be performing at their shows. As you walked in, there was the spot where they ate their meals and sat for travelling. It had eight bunks in the middle with a lounge sorta thing at the end.

'So who gets the four extra bunks tonight and who gets the couches?' I asked, looking down at them and quickly counting us. There were twelve of us, including Fletch, Tommy and Jason who were travelling with us, but sat down the other end while we travelled, letting the boys stay with us. They didn't talk much at all really, it was like they weren't even there, and most of the time, they went in a separate car when we travelled.

'Well, old people get first preference, so one of you guys gets one at night, cos Dan, Tom, Doug, Jase, Fletch, Tommy and me all need beds, so that means there's one left,' Harry said. He jumped up and pointed each person's bed out. McFly's were at the front and the crew's were at the back.

I started to feel hungry so I got the muesli bar out of my pocket and opened it.

'Didn't you have breakfast?' asked Harry.

I shook my head.

'Why?' he asked.

I shrugged. I started eating it. I could feel my legs shaking from being nervous.

'Are you okay Lucie?' Zac whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

'I'm so nervous, I said.

'Okay, well it'll be okay, I'm here for you and I will be the whole time, I'm not going anywhere,' he said, taking hold of my hand.

'Thanks Zac,' I smiled, squeezing his hand. I doubted what Mum had said. I didn't think that anything could go wrong with mine and Zac's relationship. It was going really well so far....

Vanessa looked weird. She looked pale and had dark circles under her eyes. I slid over to her and poked her in the arm. She winced and I looked down. I'd poked her right on the bruise which had turned dark purple.

'Sorry, how are you going?' I asked.

She shrugged.

'You look awful,' I said to her.

She shrugged again and said 'Thanks, that's nice. Nah I didn't sleep very much last night.'

'Okay, did you use my advice?' I asked. She nodded.

'It made me happy for a while, but it didn't last very long,' she replied, twisting her fingers together in her lap and biting her lip.

'Why, what happened?' I asked.

'Well,' Vanessa said, then looked around and lowered her voice to a whisper.

'Well what?' I asked.

'Shh, Alex rang me last night,' she whispered.

'And what did he want?' I whispered back.

'He wanted to talk about getting back together,' she replied.

'And what did you say to that?' I asked. 'I told him he's already broken my heart and there's no way I'd get back together with him because of that and that I know how he feels about me now and that I wasted my time being with him. Then I hung up,' she replied, her eyes filling with tears again.

'Hey, you don't need someone like him okay? Now you can be on the hunt for more boys!' I said. She smiled at me and wiped her eyes.

'Hey Vanessa?' Danny said gently, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out of it.

'Yeah?' She replied, wiping her eyes again.

'Is this yours? I've seen it on you the last couple of days and I found it in my room last night,' he said, handing her the pink heart necklace she'd thrown across the room the day before. She nodded and took it, before throwing it into her bag. Then she leaned her head against the seat, facing away from all of us. Danny looked at me. I shrugged and mouthed to him that she'd be okay.

I watched her for a while. She took the necklace out of her bag again. She squeezed it in her hand and looked at it for ages. She put it away again after that. She turned around to face us again and you could tell she'd been crying again. She would always say to us that she never knew what she'd do without Alex and now she knows what she would do- cry. It probably wasn't good for her to come the day after breaking up with him, but it gave her something to look forward to; finding guys on the tour!

'I feel sick,' Vanessa said randomly. It was that sudden that even Sophie and Nate stopped their pash session to look at her.

'You okay?' Tom asked. She shook her head.

'You're not going to be sick are you?' Harry asked in a worried voice. He obviously wasn't so good with vomit.

Vanessa shrugged.

'Well, toilet's that way,' he said, pointing towards a door. Vanessa nodded and put her head between her knees, closing her eyes. Sophie looked worriedly at me. I gave her a weak smile and shrugged. Sophie nodded and turned back to face Nate again and resumed sucking face.

'Your hands are cold Lucie,' Zac said.

'I dunno why, I'm not cold,' I replied. '

They're like ice,' he replied and put them in his pockets.

'Anyone hungry?' asked Dougie. Sophie and I shook our heads. Vanessa said nothing. All the guys nodded of course. Dougie reached over and got a bag of lollies from somewhere and passed them around to everybody, keeping most of them for himself. Zac didn't take any. Sophie and I had changed our minds! We took some and passed it onto Vanessa, who shook her head and looked away from them, passing it along to Danny.

Then all of a sudden she got up and went the way Harry had said before with her hand over her mouth.

'This can't be good,' Tom said shaking his head.

She was still sick and she really shouldn't have really come. I tried to block out the noises of her being sick because it made me feel sick myself.

'She should've gotten better then met us at some point in the tour when she was better,' Harry said, blocking his ears.

'I'm not sure its all to do with the thing that happened on Thursday, I think a lot of it is stress and anxiety and stuff like that from Alex,' Sophie said. I nodded in agreement.

It was wrong what he had said to her and he shouldn't have put everything the way he did.

'She told me she was sick again last night,' Sophie added.

'She didn't tell me that,' I said, surprised.

'Who exactly is this Alex guy? I mean, what's he like and stuff?' Harry asked.

'He was Vanessa's boyfriend who she broke up with last night. She loved him a lot more than he did and he hurt her so badly the way he broke up with her, that's why she's so upset about it. She used to say what she loved about him to us all the time and how she never wanted to break up and how she didn't know what she'd do without him, so I guess she probably made it worse for herself, by talking herself into thinking they wouldn't break up and that she couldn't bear to live without him and she never _could_ live without him even though she _did_ have a life before him,' Sophie said.

I nodded again in agreement. Sophie was completely right in what she had just said. He broke Vanessa's heart so bad.

'I wish he could see what he's done, he tried to hit her,' I said and everyone's faces went into looks of shock.

'I wondered what the bruise was from,' Tom said quietly.

'That prick!!! If I knew where he lived...' Dougie trailed off as Vanessa slowly walked back into the room, trying to keep her balance as the bus went round a corner. She looked almost as pale as she had on Thursday night. She sat down again and bought her knees up to her chest.

'Are you okay?' I asked. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

'So our first show is Monday night?' I asked, trying to change the subject. Vanessa obviously didn't want it to be on her.

'Yeah, but we have a day to get settled in and stuff like that,' Tom replied.

'Okay, I think Vanessa will need that,' I said, looking over at her. He nodded.

'Have you guys been learning those parts for us?' Danny asked.

'Yeah, it's pretty easy cos we already know them all!' Sophie said. Danny beamed at her.

'What are we wearing?' I asked.

'You'll see when we get there and start setting up and stuff. Our wardrobe people have some stuff already,' Dougie replied, straightening his own Hurley t-shirt and tucking his shoelace back in.

'Cool, can't wait,' Sophie said, looking excited, even though we still had a thousand kilometres to go. Vanessa got up again and went to the toilet to be sick.

'I don't think she'll be doing anything on stage,' Dougie sighed.

'I dunno, she may pick up again,' Tom said.

'She was fine this morning before we left, she just looked tired,' I said.

'Yeah, but maybe thats just to show she was okay to come, she was probably feeling crap, she just didn't want to say anything in case she wasn't allowed to come anymore,' Zac said. I thought about it for a while then something that I should've realised a long time ago popped into my head.

'Hang on, I know why she wasn't eating on Thursday and Friday,' I said, an idea coming into my head.

'Why?' everyone asked.

'Alex. They were probably fighting and she was worried or something, that's why she didn't eat or drink, it happens a lot with her,' I said.

'But they were acting really loving at the sports though, how does that work?' Sophie asked.

'Maybe it was all an act?' I suggested.

'Why would she do it though?' Sophie said.

'Maybe so we wouldn't worry or so it wouldn't ruin the trip or anything,' I said.

'Maybe she knew it was over?' Nate said from in the corner.

'No, she didn't. By the way she was acting, she didn't know,' Sophie said.

'They were probably fighting the night before, she comes to school a lot upset and won't eat,' I said.

'Well done Lucie, I'd say your right,' Danny said.

'So all this is Alex's fault?' Sophie said.

'Pretty much, yeah,' I said.

'Why would he do it like that?' Sophie said. 'He seemed way nicer than that,' she added. I nodded.

'I have no idea why,' I said.

'That's it,' Sophie said, getting up from her seat and going to Vanessa's bag and rummaging through it til she found Vanessa's phone.

'Sophie, no,' I exclaimed.

'I want to tell him what he's done,' she replied, looking through the numbers.

'Sophie, don't get involved,' Nate said, rolling his eyes at her like he was already getting annoyed at Sophie's way of dealing with things. I took the phone off Sophie and put it back in Vanessa's bag.

'We don't need to start a fight between you and him okay? It'll just make it worse and hurt Vanessa more,' I said, sitting back down, just as Vanessa walked back in.

'How are you feeling?' Dougie asked. Vanessa shrugged and sat down again. She looked pale and sweaty and thin in her face.

'Hey Vanessa?' Harry asked.

'Yeah?' she replied throatily.

'Did you eat breakfast this morning?'

She shook her head. 'No, I couldn't make myself.'

'Like me,' I thought to myself.

'Well maybe you should try to eat something, it's probably making it worse,' Harry replied, handing her the bag of lollies. She took one out and put it in her mouth.

'Eat four and I'll be happy,' Harry said. Vanessa took another three out of the packet and handed it back to Harry again.

He watched her slowly eat the other three then nodded in satisfaction, then tried to stop Tom from taking the bag back from him, ripping it in half with lollies going everywhere. Dougie got down on the floor and started picking them and trying to throw them into Danny's mouth and failing.

'Ow! Watch it!' Danny exclaimed as Dougie hit him in the eye.

Dougie gave up after a while and sat on the floor like a little kid, stuffing his face with them, his mouth bulging at the sides. I was taking as many photos a possible, trying to document the whole trip.

'This is going to take ages, are we just like sleeping on here?' I asked. They nodded.

'We'll stop for meals and stuff though,' Tom replied.

'What do we do when we get there?' Sophie asked.

'Well we have to rehearse and stuff, well you girls do, we already have been for months in England,' Tom said.

'What exactly do we do?' Sophie asked.

'Well basically you just sing really and follow what we do, but you need to know what songs in what order and stuff, and you'll get called up front with us and stuff to be introduced and I think we were thinking about doing that song you were doing while you were with us last time,' Harry said.

I froze. Singing in front of hundreds of people. The thought terrified me. Zac felt me go tense and he put his arms around me.

'It'll be okay Lucie,' he whispered in my ear. 'I'll be right back stage cheering for you okay?' he added.

'Thanks,' I said, hugging him.

'Eughkk!!' we heard Dougie croak as he started choking on one of the lollies. Harry started slapping him on the back trying to get him to stop choking. Dougie finally stopped choking, but began coughing and spat them all over the floor, covering mine, Tom, Danny and Zac's feet with half chewed lollies and Dougie Spit. Dougie wiped his mouth then went and sat back down, laying his head down on Tom's shoulder like nothing had happened. Tom elbowed Dougie in the nose, making him move. Dougie put on a sad face with the pout and everything and went and sat next to Vanessa, putting his head on her shoulder and looking up at her with big sad eyes.

And for the first time in the whole trip, Vanessa giggled.

**That bit was just a lot of gibberish that made no sense right? **


	7. Chapter 7

**More travelling... I've done the trip they're doing... and it takes AGES! It took two and a half days by car, but that was with stopping for the night. But I guess it would be a thousand times better with McFly haaaahaa =) **

It seemed to go on forever. We stopped in Shepparton for a lunch of McDonalds; Vanessa didn't eat of course. We force fed her some chips and ice cream but that was it. Zac was really fussy about stuff and only ate certain things. We got back on the bus and played card games and board games and other games on the way and watched DVD's and movies and played the PS2 and practised some of the songs we had to sing. The boys mucked around a lot, usually involving everything they did with pain; mostly aimed at poor Dougie! Vanessa fell asleep and so did Zac so I talked to Sophie and Nate and looked out the window at the beaches and stuff along the coast. At around six we stopped again and had tea of KFC, then kept driving. Vanessa didn't eat anything. It got annoying just sitting for so long.

'My bum is asleep,' I said, moving around in my seat to try and wake it up. Zac started laughing at me and wouldn't stop. It was never boring at all. The people who we were with were amazing and always had so many stories to tell about their experiences together, especially Dougie, whose didn't seem all that truthful...especially the one about him saving Tom from a killer squirrel in America whilst filming Just My Luck with a plastic fork...

It was around eight when Tom stood up carefully, closing off a curtain.

'You can get changed in here if you like, we'll go down here,' he said, motioning towards the front of the bus.

'Okay,' we replied, getting our stuff and getting changed, then the boys went down and got changed into the stuff they wanted to sleep in as well. As it started getting dark and late we all moved to our beds, (Vanessa got the bed tonight) but it was very hard to sleep; whenever the bus went over a bump you woke up and Sophie's feet were in my face and kept moving around and someone was snoring, very, _very_ loudly and someone else was breathing loud as well.

'OUCH!!' Zac shouted, waking everyone up.

'What's wrong?' Tom sighed, switching a light on. We all moaned and covered our eyes, the light blinding us. Zac was lying on the floor.

'Nothing just fell out of bed,' he groaned, picking himself up and getting back into bed. Tom shook his head and switched the light off.

Needless to say, every single one of us on the couches fell out of bed at least once that night, much to the amusement of Dougie, Harry and Danny, who all thought it was hilarious to wake up and see us lying on the floor in pain after we went around a sharp corner. Tom just thought it was annoying.

Until we went around a round-about. It took everyone by surprise. As we went around one side of it, Harry and Danny slipped out of their beds, Harry landing heavily on top of Danny on the floor. They both moaned and tried to sit up; until they went around the other side of it. Tom and Dougie slipped out of their beds as well, Dougie landing on Danny and Tom landing on all of them, blankets tangled around them all and pillows falling off to the side. It was so funny to see them all lying on the floor on top of each other. They all shouted various things, mostly swear words while we all giggled, happy to of stayed in bed for once! The driver, Tony pulled up on the side of the road.

'You guys alright?' he asked, walking back to us where McFly were all climbing out from underneath each other.

'Bad Tony. Bad. No more sharp corners,' Danny said pointing his finger at him, getting back into his bed.

'Sorry chaps couldn't resist,' he laughed, going back up to the driver's seat.

'How come you didn't fall out?!' Dougie exclaimed, pointing at us from where he was sitting on the floor.

'Because we're better than you Dougie,' Sophie said, poking her tongue out at him. He poked his out too.

'You're a meanie Sophie,' he said in a whiney voice.

'You are,' she said back.

'I know you are but what am I?' Dougie said, poking his tongue out again.

'You are,' Sophie said.

'NO, YOU ARE!!' Dougie exclaimed.

'Doug, get into bed,' Tom moaned with his hands over his eyes. He had landed on the corner of the table, hitting his head and obviously it was hurting him.

'No, she's mean I don't want to go to bed. Tell her off Tom, she's being mean and making bad signs at me,' Dougie whined while Sophie made rude hand gestures at him. 'See?! Look?! She's making them now!' he exclaimed, pointing at her.

Sophie stopped as soon as Tom poked his head out to look at her. She waved and smiled sweetly at him.

'Douglas Lee Poynter, go to bed now!' Tom exclaimed wearily.

'My name's not Douglas. It's Dougie,' Dougie smirked.

'Dougie GET TO BED NOW!' Tom shouted.

'Make me,' Dougie sneered.

Tom nodded at Harry and they both dived on Dougie on the floor where he screeched in pain, dragging him into his bed.

'Now STAY!' Harry exclaimed, pointing his finger at him. Dougie crossed his arms and poked his tongue out at Harry, before yelling some very jumbled gibberish words at him while making very crazy movements with his hands. Harry hit him on the head and climbed up into his own bed. Dougie, being very cheeky, went to sneak out again.

'Don't even think about it!!' Tom shouted, without even looking out at him. Dougie sighed and got back into bed. Despite all the noise, Danny was asleep. After that, everyone shut up and fell asleep. It was a very long, painful and uncomfortable night.

The sun woke me up the next morning. I opened my eyes and checked the time. It was 6:46am. I sat up and looked around at everyone else who was sitting up and awake and whispering to each other. Danny waved at me when he noticed I was awake, so I waved back. Everyone went and got changed then we stopped in another little town for breakfast at McDonalds again. It felt good to walk around outside again and stretch my legs.

'Where are we?' I asked.

'Somewhere in Queensland I think, pretty close to Brisbane,' Danny yawned, throwing his arms up and stretching, the muscles in his back and arms straining and flexing. God, he was gorgeous!!

'That was quick,' I said, taking my eyes away from him. Sophie, who was standing beside me stood, gawking at him, mouth open and everything. I nudged her in the ribs.

'Yeah,' Danny said, stretching his arms behind his back as we all went in and got our breakfast.

We all piled back onto the bus and kept driving again. Vanessa didn't look any better and was still pale, but at least she'd stopped throwing up. I wrapped myself up in the blanket off my "bed" and ended up falling asleep leaning back onto the seat. Next thing I knew Zac was shaking me awake telling me we were there. I checked the time, and to my surprise it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon! We had finally made it! I sat up and rubbed my eyes then pulled the blanket off me and followed everyone else out, blinking in the bright sunlight. I looked around and saw the beach at one side of the road, then our venue on the other. I followed everyone else inside. It was massive! We had a look around it and then started practising.

We practised for around six hours. It was awesome; they had all these fire things set up everywhere, and heaps of smoke machines and cool lights and the theme of the stage was Australia, so it had surf boards, waves, fake animals and stuff on it, a little bit like the Motion in the Ocean Tour set. After around three hours, the boys left, so we had to sing to backing tracks, because we needed around a hundred times more practise than them. The crew were teaching us how to sing into the microphones properly, and showing us step by step what was happening and where we had to go after every little thing. There was a set list stuck to the floor in front of our microphones so we knew what song was coming up next. They also taught us a little thing to do while we were singing, so it didn't look like we were just standing there being boring. It was all confusing and hard to remember, but they all assured us they'd be there to help us on the nights.

Vanessa only joined in during the last hour. She watched for the earlier bits and every time she'd move, she'd have at least one person's eyes on her making sure she was still standing up; Harry was watching her extra closely and kept missing his cue to start playing, stuffing everyone else up. We practised _Bubblewrap_ many times to make sure we had it right. After three rounds of it, Vanessa couldn't take anymore. She collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears, sobbing her eyes out. Sophie and I raced forward and sat beside her, trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working. Danny came up behind us.

'Mind if I try?' he asked.

'Not at all,' Sophie said in a worried voice. Danny whispered something in Vanessa's ear then picked her up off the cold floor, taking her into an empty room to talk to her. She came out later with him looking happier again.

Then we went back to our hotel rooms. McFly had their own room, we had ours and Zac and Nate had their room, all next to each other. They told us they didn't usually have a room together, but they got one for us so it was easier. Vanessa dropped her bags on the floor as soon as she walked in and lay down on the bed. We had our first real shower in a few days, not just deodorant! Sophie and I quietly unpacked our stuff after showering, and then we left her to be alone and get some extra rest. We went into Zac and Nate's room where they were unpacking some of their belongings and making up their beds and stuff. Every time I'd try and move my whole body ached and my throat hurt.

'I have never been so stuffed and tired in my life,' Zac said, sitting down on his bed. I went and sat next to him.

'Why, you weren't rehearsing and stuff,' I said.

'Well just because I didn't do that, doesn't mean all this isn't making me tired,' he said. 'Travelling makes me tired in general,' he added.

'Where's Vanessa disappeared to?' asked Nate from over in the corner of the room where he was doing something.

'Sleeping I think,' Sophie replied.

'Well she needs it,' Nate replied, finishing what he was doing and walking over to us.

There was a loud knock on the door and McFly all walked in, sitting on any bed they came across, pushing clothes and bags off them to make room.

'So, how's it going guys?' Harry asked as he dived onto the bed, pushing Zac's pile of clothes off it.

'Harry!!' Zac groaned, getting down on his hands and knees, putting all his clothes back into a pile. Harry shrugged then grinned, his electric blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight from the open window.

'Pretty good,' Sophie replied, smiling.

'Vanessa?' Tom asked.

'She's sleeping,' I replied.

'Good,' he replied.

'So what's on the menu for tonight?' Zac asked.

'Pizza,' Danny replied.

'Okay, sounds good,' he replied.

'Is anyone else stuffed?' asked Dougie. We all nodded.

'Well looks like I'm not the only one then, so thats good, I just thought I was getting even more unfit if thats possible,' Dougie said, massaging his leg muscles.

'No Doug, I don't think that is possible,' Harry said. Dougie pushed him and Harry made a big scene of falling to the floor then pretending to cry, clutching his head where he hit it on the floor. Dougie jumped up and pulled Harry into his lap, pretending to stroke his hair and kiss his head better.

'What's the time anybody?' Sophie asked.

'Time to get a watch haha!' Danny exclaimed and everyone laughed at his ridiculously bad joke.

'6:30,' Nate replied from next to her.

'Hmm, it seems way earlier,' Sophie said, looking out the window that looked down onto the street below us.

'You girls getting ready to amaze everyone with your talent tomorrow night?' Danny asked. Sophie and I nodded enthusiastically.

'That's good then, you'll be okay, try not to worry too much about stuffing up, cos no one really notices,' he added, as if he could read my mind. We both nodded again.

'I might go see if Vanessa wants to come in here too,' I said, standing up.

'I'll come too,' Zac said, pulling me up.

We walked into our room, but Vanessa still seemed to be sleeping.

'I think we should leave her,' Zac said.

'No, if we leave her she won't sleep tonight at all cos she won't have any sleep left,' I said, walking over to her and sitting on the side of the bed and shaking her gently to wake her up.

'Hi,' I said. 'I think it's time you got up it's almost time for tea,' I said. Vanessa nodded and sat up, smoothing her hair and walking out of the room and into the one next to us, which was Zac and Nate's.

'So Lucie,' Zac said.

'So Zac,' I replied. 'Why did you even want to come with me to wake her up anyway?' I asked him.

'So we could do this once she was gone,' Zac said, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me. I grabbed him back again and kissed him back, starting my first ever pash that _I_ started. After we broke apart, Zac opened his eyes and looked at me.

'Well done Lucie, I like you taking the lead,' he said.

I laughed at him being so serious, then pulled him up and dragging him back into the room where everyone else was. Vanessa still looked tired and half asleep (as you do when you've just woken up).

'So, do you want to order this pizza?' Tom asked. We all nodded enthusiastically, even Vanessa, which was a big surprise.

We got it delivered which was good so nobody had to leave to get it. Danny had taken a huge bite and gotten the sauce on his nose. We all giggled at him as he took another bite.

'What?' he asked with a mouthful of pizza.

'Nothing,' everyone said and quickly went back to talking. We couldn't take it and all burst out laughing.

'What?' Danny asked once more.

'You have sauce on your nose,' Sophie giggled. Danny put his hand to his nose and wiped it. Sure enough a big blob of tomato sauce was on his fingers. He turned red and rubbed the rest off and didn't talk again all night.

After we had eaten, we all went to our rooms and watched some TV for a while, then went to sleep. It was all so tiring, that we were all asleep by nine thirty.

**Does anyone else find Zac a bit of a sleaze? I never wrote him to be one, but it seems a little like he is lol =) Please review? And also just a random fact, I was writing this fic last night cos its still not finished and it's passed 100,000 words lol...Check out my new fic, We're The Young, We're Alright if you want to as well :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys, I really appreciate it. **

**More of Vanessa and her relationship stuff... **

I woke up the next morning to Vanessa pulling at my arm, which was cold and hanging over the side of the bed. I sat up, blinked and pulled my arm back under the warm blankets. Her eyes looked red and puffy.

'What's the time?' I groaned, my voice remembering the day before.

'About seven o'clock, Lucie, I'm sorry to wake you up this early, but I need to talk to you about something,' she said, looking pleadingly at me.

'Yeah, sure I'm all ears,' I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

'Well, I hate Alex, but there's a part of me that still wants him, or thinks it does anyway. He was so nasty to me when we broke up, it hurt me so much, and I think he deserves payback, but I don't want to give him payback,' Vanessa said, her eyes turning angry when she mentioned his name.

'Well Sophie does too, yesterday when you were being sick, she tried to send him a message to give him a piece of her mind, but we stopped her,' I said. 'What'd Danny say to you yesterday anyway?'

'He told me I was too beautiful and strong to keep worrying over this and that he was a dickhead and that I shouldn't let him get me down. He said to keep looking on the bright side of life, then started singing that song from Monty Python, which made me laugh cos he looked so funny. He told me I could come to him about anything, and that he was there for me. Then he said that if he was a few years younger he'd have me,' she smiled, blushing slightly.

'Awwwww, he's a cutie,' I smiled, imagining Danny saying that and singing the song. He really could make you feel amazingly better, just by being himself.

'Yeah, well I just really want to get over this. Danny told me that maybe it would be a good idea if I rang him and talked to him about it so it's not on bad terms anymore?' she suggested.

'Yeah, I think that's a good idea,' I said and rolled over, closing my eyes. I could barely move my legs!

---

So Vanessa went over and got her phone and rang Alex, at 7:30 in the morning, which I don't think he was too happy about. But when she came back to me, just as I was drifting off to sleep again she was all smiles.

'He apologised for everything and said we're cool now, and we can still be friends, but I said there was no way we could get back together,' she said.

'That's great!' I said, trying my hardest to sound enthusiastic and excited for her, despite the fact that I was ready to fall asleep then and there. 'No more worrying,' I added and Vanessa nodded.

'We're only friends, so you know what that means,' she said.

'No, what?' I asked.

'Hehe, I can flirt with guys all I want here,' she said, with a cheeky grin.

'Well that's good, you do that,' I said dismissively, lying back down.

There was a knock at the door which woke me up again. Vanessa, who was sitting at the end of my bed, got up to answer it.

'Good morning ladies,' Harry said with a bright, cheeky, wide grin on his face.

'Time to get up girls, we've got a pretty big day! Your first show is tonight!!' he said, bouncing over to open the blinds and jab Sophie in the ribs.

'Get ready and meet us out here in fifteen minutes,' he said, kissing Vanessa jokingly on the forehead then bounding out and closing our door, but not before he grabbed Vanessa round the waist and carried her out to the corridor in her pyjamas, then closed the door, leaving her locked out there.

I crawled out of bed and started trying to find some clothes to wear; after all, they already said our outfits were already chosen for the shows. I let Vanessa back in and shut the door.

'Well he was in a good mood,' Vanessa said, looking back out towards the corridor. I nodded.

'Ugh, I need to go back to bed,' Sophie groaned, her voice sounding hoarse and crackly.

'What's up with your voice?' I asked.

'I dunno, but it hurts to talk and I guess it's probably from yesterday, all the rehearsing and stuff like that,' Sophie said.

'Or too much of playing tonsil hockey with Nate,' I whispered to Vanessa.

She giggled and said 'Well it better get better soon cos we have even more to do today, and our first show tonight!'

'Yay!' Sophie exclaimed. 'Ouchy, that hurts,' she said, her voice sounding even quieter than before.

'How are you feeling today Vanessa?' I asked.

'Much better,' Vanessa said and even smiling to prove it.

---

So we all got up and got dressed and got ready and met them outside our room, where none of them were ready yet. We got sick of waiting after five minutes so we went and knocked on McFly's door.

'You said fifteen minutes,' Sophie said when Harry answered the door.

'So?' he asked, obviously out of his ridiculously good mood.

'We're ready,' Sophie answered.

'What's up with your voice?' he asked, as all the rest of McFly crowded around behind him, all ready to go.

'I dunno,' Sophie said.

'Probably just from yesterday, you'll be right, tell me if it gets any worse,' Tom said, pushing Harry out the door into me.

'Where are the other two?' Danny asked.

'I'll get them,' Sophie and I said at the same time. We went and knocked on the door, and Zac answered it.

'Hurry up, we're all ready,' Sophie said.

'Fine, fine, we're coming,' Zac said. 'Hey! Nate, come on mate, we gotta go,' he yelled back into the room.

'Yeah, coming!' Nate yelled back. I could hear the TV on in the background, then Nate turned it off and followed Zac.

---

'I'm hungry!' Zac whinged as soon as we stepped onto the bus.

'We're having breakfast there,' Dougie replied.

'I'm hungry now!' Zac said, acting like a spoiled little kid.

'Zac, shut up, we'll be there soon,' Danny said, rolling his eyes. Zac crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. Sophie glanced at me, and then turned away again.

'I'm cold,' Vanessa complained, wrapping her arms around herself.

'God, all you kids do is complain!' Danny exclaimed.

'We could complain a lot more if you want us to,' Sophie smirked.

'I'll be right,' Danny replied with an exaggerated accent. Dougie reached next to him onto one of the bunks, pulled a blanket off it and then threw it to Vanessa.

'Thanks,' she smiled, wrapping it around herself.

---

We finally got to our venue, where breakfast was waiting for us, courtesy of catering. They had told us that we wouldn't be eating it all the time which really sucked, cos it tasted so good! Zac tucked in as fast as he could and then was the last one to finish anyway. I was strangely hungry, and finally Vanessa was eating as much as she usually did. As soon as we finished, it was back to rehearsing again. It really hurt to sing! We were shown a video of what was going to be played behind us so we wouldn't be trying to see it while singing. It was shots from all their videos, to match the songs, and the ones that didn't have videos they played clips of them in Australia the year before. It was really awesome! They then showed us all the lights that were going to be played during the songs and all the pyrotechnics with sparks and rockets and fire and stuff, which was kinda scary and were going to be right in front of us!

---

And then it was lunch again. We all sat down and started eating. It felt like only a few minutes ago we were sitting down to breakfast.

'Aren't you guys getting bored?' I asked Nate and Zac, who were just sitting and watching the whole time.

'Nope,' they replied.

'Why not?' I asked back.

'Cos we get to see how everything works, it'll be more fun tonight when everyone is getting ready,' Zac said. I nodded and sat next to him, burying my head into his chest and almost falling asleep there.

---

'My throat hurts,' Sophie said.

'Take these and see if they work,' Tom said, handing Sophie some Strepsils out of his pocket. His voice was obviously playing up too.

'Thanks,' Sophie said.

'Come on guys, back to rehearsing,' Tom said, standing up gingerly, everyone following him. Zac gently pushed me off his lap, then took my hand and led me to the stage again.

**Right, I promise their first show is in the next chapter lol =) **

**I've got a new fic up, We're The Young We're Alright, check it out :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The set list for the show, is pretty much all my favourite songs by them =) and songs I think would be amazing live. I'm not sure how good it is, I **_**tried **_** to make it as much like a McFly concert as I could, but not having been to an actual **_**concert**_** in an arena and stuff, only the PushOver Festival in Melbourne in March, where they played about seven songs so I'm not sure how accurate it is...enjoy anyways!**

After another few hours of intense run-throughs, we all went to see what we had to wear. We all had awesome outfits; they weren't as formal as the other ones we wore last time, just like skirts, tops and stuff like that. We all chose our outfits. Sophie had a denim skirt with a light blue top, Vanessa had a white skirt and a purple top, whereas I had a little summer dress thing that was light pink. We tried eating tea, but we couldn't. I was waaaayyyy more nervous today than I was the first time we performed in England. I think I was in shock last time though, or something like that I guess.

'Oh, God! There are so many people!' Sophie squeaked, peering out into the crowd from behind the curtain. Her voice was slowly getting quieter every time she spoke.

'You girls ready for this?' Harry asked, coming up behind us and putting his hands on Vanessa's shoulders.

'No!' Sophie groaned, peering out again.

'You'll be fine, I promise,' Harry replied happily, poking Sophie in the ribs. She giggled and flinched away from him.

'The first bit is the hardest, but after that you get used to it,' Dougie said, who had come up behind me and scared me. I jumped and Zac laughed at me. He put his arms around me and gave me a massive hug. The butterflies in my stomach began flying around faster, crashing into each other.

'I can't do this,' Vanessa said, shaking and looking green.

'Come on, you'll be fine,' Harry replied.

'No, I can't do this,' she whispered, walking to a chair and sitting down. Danny walked over to her and kneeled next to her, talking to her. Whatever he said must've worked, because Vanessa walked back over to us and her face relaxed a bit.

Danny started to massage her shoulders.

'Danny, what are you doing?' Tom laughed.

'Well, massages are supposed to calm you down aren't they?' he said and continued.

Sophie was wringing her hands together and hopping from foot to foot, looking terrified. My hands started shaking and wouldn't stop. I put them together so that Zac wouldn't notice and fuss over it, but he ended up seeing them shaking anyway. He took them into his hands.

'Right girls, warm up time,' Danny said, pulling Vanessa's hand. Tom came over as well.

'Right, just do what I do,' Danny said, making a strange noise with his mouth, Tom copying him. Us girls copied too, trying not to laugh. Zac and Nate were laughing.

'Shut up lads, you can do it too,' Danny said. Zac and Nate sighed and came over too, trying to copy us.

'Why isn't Dougie doing it too? He needs to sing,' Sophie said.

'I'm special,' Dougie replied from where he was leaning against the stage door with Harry.

'We know Doug, very _special,_ now get your arse over here,' Tom said, so Dougie had to join in as well.

-------------

'Come on girls, let's go!' Tom said pulling Sophie's hand and dragging her on stage so she couldn't change her mind and go back, at the same time Harry and Danny had each of Vanessa's hands and dragging her out too.

'You'll be fine,' Zac whispered in my ear, letting me go as Dougie pulled me with him as he walked out, grabbing his pink bass from the guitar tech on the way. I was determined to pull back and stay backstage and watch, but Dougie had hold of my hand so hard it would've snapped if I'd tried. I followed along behind him as the crowd screamed and cheered.

---

The stage was black when we walked out.

'Good luck!' the boys all whispered as they walked past us to take their own spots.

Sophie, Vanessa and I all walked up to our spots. We were all spread out behind them on a riser sort of thing. We tried not to look out into the crowd. Sophie was making terrified faces at me and Vanessa. Vanessa had her hands clasped tightly in front of her, hopping from foot to foot.

'One, two, three four!' Tom yelled and they all launched into _We Are The Young_. Us girls sang our little bits through the song (horribly), until it was finished and crowd cheered and screamed.

'Hey guys, you alright?!' Tom yelled into the microphone. The crowd screamed back at him.

'You ready for a good time?!' Danny yelled. Once again the crowd screamed at him.

'It's great to be back in Australia!' Tom said.

'Right, well back to the songs, this is called _Obviously_, sing along!' Danny said. Neil, their guitar tech had been on stage and given him his acoustic. The crowd screamed again, and started singing along, Tom getting them to sing his parts for him.

That song was followed by _Corrupted. _They took a break after that song and talked to the crowd.

'God, three songs and I'm knackered!' Tom exclaimed, taking a long drink of water as the crowd screamed at him. I discretely massaged a stitch in my side, trying to get my breath back. It was so much harder than it looked! I could've sworn I had sweated my whole body weight of water already! I looked towards the wings and Zac gave me thumbs up. I grinned back at him.

'I guess you guys are wonderin who the amazingly hot girls behind us are?' Dougie said into his microphone and the crowd yelled, it being the first time he'd spoken to them.

Vanessa flinched in anxiety and Sophie bit her lip. I froze up.

'Come down here girls!' Danny said, motioning with his hands. Sophie and me followed Vanessa down the steps blushing in the bright lights, me taking extra care on the steps! I was NOT going to re-live my trip to London in front of all these people.

It wasn't til we got down, that we noticed Harry was sneaking behind Sophie.

'Ah Harry I always knew you were a girl,' Dougie said, as Harry straightened up, looking round like he had only just realised he was there.

'Nah mate, just coming to say hi!' Harry said, bumping Danny out of the way of his microphone. The crowd all screamed at Harry.

'What do you guys reckon? Should Harry sing a song?' Tom asked the crowd.

'No way!!!!' Harry exclaimed, shaking his head and sprinting back up the steps to his drum riser and sitting down as the crowd screamed at him.

'Okay, maybe later then,' Tom said, winking at Danny.

'Okay guys, well this is Vanessa,' Dougie said into the microphone and kissing her on the cheek. She looked terrified. She gave the crowd a little wave then kind of stood behind Dougie who whispered stuff to her, while Danny introduced Soph and Tom introduced me.

There were so many people! I had been terrified they'd boo us off the stage or something, seeing as though they were only there to see McFly but they were really supportive and cheered and clapped for us.

'Okay, well this is an old song that we haven't played in like forever, this is called _Surfer Babe!_' Dougie yelled.

'And Tom, mate I hope you actually remember it tonight, you remember what happened in rehearsals,' Danny added.

'Nothing happened guys, don't worry,' Tom said into his microphone.

'What? You mean when you played the complete wrong thing?' Dougie grinned at Danny. Tom shook his head and grinned at Dougie.

As they started playing the song, Dougie started doing his trademark jumps, then ran up the steps to our riser, grinning so widely I thought he'd need stitches in the sides of his mouth!

'Alright?' he yelled and we nodded. He grinned wider and ran back down the steps. They played shots of them surfing in Australia the year before on the big screen behind us.

After _Surfer Babe_ they played_ All About You_ and they got everybody to hold hands with the person next to them. I heard Vanessa stuff up three lines of the song putting Soph and me off.

'Now this song a special treat for you guys. This song was a B-Side on one of our singles, and we've decided to play it here for you guys. We've never played it live before, so bear with us! This is called _No Worries_,' Tom said.

The crowd squealed extremely loudly, meaning they were happy with it.

They played _Star Girl_ next, Tom getting cheeky with the crowd, making them make up dance moves to the dirty lines of the song.

Then we did _Do Ya_ which everyone jumped up and down to and screamed.

'You having a good time?!' Tom yelled and everyone screamed at him.

'That was rubbish, ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME?!!' he screamed.

Everyone screamed back.

'Right, let's get Harry closer to you guys and the girls down here!' Danny said into the mic, as Harry's drum riser began sliding forwards. All us girls walked down the steps to where they had random microphones set up for us.

'What's going on? We didn't rehearse this!' Sophie whispered hysterically at me. I shrugged and gave her a confused look.

'Right, now it's Harry's turn to sing a song!!!!' Dougie yelled, running up to Harry and giving him a hug. Harry stood up, nervously pulling a microphone closer to him.

'I'll get you started Harry,' Danny said, starting to play a tune that we recognised but couldn't identify.

'Come on Harry, you gotta sing!' Tom yelled. Harry took a deep breath and came in at the right time, singing _Billie Jean _by Michael Jackson (**A/N RIP Michael ='( An incredible man who died too early)**, complete with dance moves. He sang a few lines to it then stopped as everyone screamed the loudest they had all night.

'How was it Tom?' Harry asked after everyone had stopped cheering.

'Beautiful Harry, absolutely beautiful,' Tom said, grinning from ear to ear.

'Well now, here's a song we did for charity a few years ago, a song I personally dedicate to Dougie, _You're The One That I Want_ from Grease and so that we don't sound like idiots singing Sandy's part, we'll sing Danny's, ha-ha that's my name!' Danny said really fast then giggled at the last comment he made. 'And the girls will well, sing the girl part!' Danny added.

'Tom I don't know it!' I whispered to him cos I was next to him. He put his hand over the microphone and whispered

'Its okay, one of you will! You're doing a great job!' I thought about it for a minute. Sophie had to do it for a concert in music a while ago with Nicholas Peters from our music class, so I guess she knew it.

'One, two, three, four!' Danny yelled.

We went okay at it, Sophie was the only one singing for half it (very quietly), but it went okay.

We then did our song that went really good.

They played _Falling in Love, Down Goes Another One, The End, The Heart Never Lies _and_ Transylvania, _then Dougie made up one of his trademark stories about Tom and Harry and a road trip to Edinburgh and a camel, then they played _Too Close For Comfort_.

I was getting out of breath by now.

'Right, this song was written about Tom when we were dating at school,' Dougie laughed as they started to play _That Girl_.

'These songs were done right here in Aus so I wanna hear you all sing the parts as loud as you can!!!!' Tom yelled, launching into _One For The Radio, POV, Everybody Knows_ and _Lies_.

I literally had sweat dripping off me and so did Sophie, Vanessa and the boys. I was so yuck!

'Sorry guys, these are the last songs, Tom has to get home and have us read him his bedtime stories, or otherwise he can't sleep, it's getting too much past his bedtime and he'll be grumpy tomorrow!' Dougie yelled, running over and hugging Tom too, then Danny on the way back to his mic. I couldn't manage two more songs!

We played _The Last Song and 5 Colours in Her Hair_. Dougie went crazy running up and down the stage and imitating Tom and Danny when they were singing, forgetting to sing his parts. But it didn't matter; us girls had stuffed up in nearly every song!

'Thankyou Brisbane, GOODNIGHT!!!!!' Tom yelled as Dougie sprinted and slid on his knees across the stage. Danny started emptying his water bottle on fan's heads and then throwing the bottle to them as well, along with their guitar picks and Harry's drum sticks. They went and touched the crowd's hands and then walked backstage.

'That was some night!' Tom said as he got a towel and dried his sweaty face with it, messing up his hair even more.

We packed up a bit, then got in the bus and went home, hardly anyone talking except for Zac and Nate, who couldn't get over our singing.

'I can see why you guys like touring; it's the BEST!!!!' Vanessa squealed as soon as we started moving. We were bouncing around everywhere, so excited and happy. Dougie rubbed his knees where he'd slid on them, now they were all red and sore.

'I don't think I'll be doin that again!' he said when he'd come off stage. I had never seen Dougie so energetic before!!!

'You girls were brilliant!' Tom exclaimed.

'No we weren't, we stuffed up heaps!' Sophie replied.

'So? I stuffed up the solo to Lies and Danny stuffed up Everybody Knows, it's alright, we always do! Hey Tom, remember that time on the Wonderland Tour when you broke your string and sang the wrong thing to That Girl for like three lines?' Dougie asked and Tom nodded with a laugh.

'Thanks for helping me that time mate,' he giggled and Dougie smiled.

----

When we got back, we all went to our rooms and collapsed on our beds.

'That was awwwesssommmmeee!!' Sophie squealed when we had closed the door.

'Yeah, I'm so tired,' Vanessa yawned, laying down and falling asleep in about two minutes, still in her sweaty clothes. Sophie wasn't that long after her once she'd had a shower.

I had a shower too and then tried to get some sleep. I felt tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I listened to some music for a while and started the homework, which was kind of difficult, and in the end I gave up, making a mental note to ask Tom for some help later on. I still couldn't fall asleep so I went over and sat at the window, watching the cars go past. I was feeling homesick and was still pumped from the show! That got boring, so I decided to go for a bit of a walk. I slipped out the door and walked down the corridor to the elevator and decided that was far enough. As I was walking back, I almost ran into Zac in the dark.

'Whoa! What are you doing Luce?' he asked, looking surprised.

'Couldn't sleep,' I replied. 'What about you?'

'Same thing,' he replied.

I looked down at what Zac was wearing; boxers and a t-shirt, looking hot.

'Bit of a coincidence you were here at the same time as me Zachery Shane Hemsworth,' I said, poking him in the stomach. He shrugged.

'Don't try and make it sound like I knew you were out here,' he smirked, poking me back.

'Well it seems like it,' I said.

'Maybe I just wanted to do this,' he said, pulling me to him and kissing me.

I dunno how long it lasted, but it was the best one yet. '

I think we better get to bed,' Zac said quietly, hugging me.

'I don't want to,' I said.

'Well you'll have to sometime,' Zac whispered. I shrugged.

'Well if I give you something, will you promise to sleep Lucie?' he whispered. I nodded and he pulled me close again and kissed me.

'You were awesome tonight Luce, don't forget it, now go to bed,' Zac whispered in my ear. He walked me to my door. I opened the door and was about to walk in when Zac grabbed my shoulder.

'I love you Lucie,' Zac said.

My breath caught in my throat and I tried desperately to think of something to say.

'I love you too,' I blurted out quickly.

'Now sleep,' he whispered, pushing me through the door. I closed the door and laid down on my bed in a daze. Zac said he loved me! I fell asleep with his words running through my head over and over. I had totally forgotten about what I'd done that night...performing for hundreds of people!

**Review and tell me what you thought of the chap, and/or your experiences at a McFly concert! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Little bit of a shorter chapter... Don't really like it but meh. **

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**---**

'Get up girls, come on,' someone yelled through our door the next morning. Sophie and Vanessa groaned and mumbled something and sat up. I pretended not to hear whoever it was and I rolled over and went back to sleep. A while later I heard someone whispering, so I opened my eyes and everyone was standing above me grinning.

'What?' I said.

'We just came to say good morning and to tell you to GET UP!!!!' Dougie yelled, and everyone jumped on me.

'Arrh! Can't breathe!' I exclaimed from under everyone.

'Okay, Luce time to get up, we're all about ready, breakfast is in 10, our room,' Danny said, and they all walked out to let me get changed.

I glanced at the clock. It read 9.45. I didn't mean to sleep in that long!! But obviously everyone else had as well, so it wasn't too bad. I got changed and brushed my hair as best as I could and walked down to McFly's room and knocked on the door.

'Come in!' somebody yelled.

'Danny she can't get in from the outside, open the door!' someone else shouted.

Danny opened the door and I walked in and closing the door behind me. They all had already got breakfast and had started eating. I took a piece of toast from the pile, buttered it and sat down.

'Hi sleepy head,' Sophie said as I sat down. Her voice sounded even worse than yesterday.

'Hi what time did you guys get woken up anyway?' I asked.

'Nine, but we decided to let you sleep, cos you looked tired yesterday,' Vanessa said.

'What did you guys do then?' I asked.

'Bummed around in PJ's,' Nate said. I looked around and noticed that everyone was still in what they slept in.

'Too bad Luce, you look cute in you pyjamas,' Zac whispered in my ear as he slid over to sit next to me. I pushed him in the arm and blushed.

'What else did you do?' I asked.

'Watched TV played some PS2, not much at all,' Tom said.

'Okay,' I said, starting to eat my breakfast. Everyone had already finished and was talking amongst themselves. Zac had slid back over next to Nate and was talking to him. He looked happy and Nate looked sad and quiet, as he had been the whole time he was here.

-----

After a while everyone decided to get changed, so I went back to our room with Sophie and Vanessa.

'Hey Soph, what's up with Nate?' I asked.

'I dunno, but I've noticed it too, he's really quiet,' she said.

'Your voice doesn't sound too good today,' Vanessa said.

'I dunno what to do to fix it!' she exclaimed.

'Have you asked McFly what to do?' I asked. Sophie shook her head.

'I don't know how to ask them, I feel awkward asking them,' she added.

'Why?' Vanessa asked. 'They are looking after us and they did invite us.'

'Yeah, but I don't really know them that well and stuff,' Sophie said.

'Just get the courage to do it, you'll thank yourself for it when you can speak properly again,' Vanessa said, going into the bathroom to get changed.

I was finished so while Sophie went to ask them for some advice I got some of my homework out again. I looked through it all and decided to start on the textiles stuff because it was the easiest and the thing that would take the longest to finish, knowing my dodgy sewing. I had only just started when my phone started ringing.

'Hello?'

'Hi Lucie, it's Mum, I'm just wondering how you're going?' Mum's voice was comforting to hear, even though I'd only heard it a few days before.

'I'm going great!' I exclaimed.

'That's good!' Mum exclaimed back. 'How was last night?' she asked.

'It was great! We stuffed up a bit though, but it was still good!' I said.

'Looking forward to tonight?' she asked.

'Of course!'

'Well I'm coming to see you on the last night you're in Melbourne and I'm dragging Laura along, even though she doesn't like McFly,' Mum said.

'That's great!!' I exclaimed.

'Hey Lucie! Time to go!' someone shouted through our door that Sophie had left open.

'Coming!' I yelled back.

'Well I probably should let you go Lucie, I love you bye,' Mum said.

'Bye, love you too,' I said, hanging up. Mum sounded upset, I thought to myself.

'Come on Lucie, hurry up!' Harry yelled through the door.

'I'm coming!' I yelled back.

'Get all the stuff you need, cos we won't be back until tonight after the show,' Dougie said, closing the door of their room and putting the key in his pocket, carrying a backpack. Tom had a backpack as well, plus a guitar case and the other two had nothing.

----

I went back into our room and gathered up my phone and a few other things and put them into my handbag and went back out of our room. I looked around at everybody. Sophie looked a bit happier; her eyes looked happier, Zac looked tired and annoyed with something; Nate looked upset, Dougie looked happy, Tom looked concerned about something and tired, Harry looked annoyed and Danny looked cheerful, as usual. Vanessa came out the door. She was expressionless. Some very mixed emotions I was greeted with, but everybody looked tired.

'Right, let's go,' Tom said and we all followed him to the bus again.

'Sophie, talk to Nate and find out what's wrong and if you can help fix it,' I whispered as I sat down beside her.

'I will then,' she replied, turning to face him. 'What's wrong?' I heard her whisper to him.

'I'll tell you later,' he whispered back. Sophie turned, poked her tongue out at me, then grabbed Nate and kissed him. He pushed her away.

'Not now,' he said, looking apologetic. Sophie slouched in her seat, crossed her arms and looked straight ahead through the opposite window.

Needless to say, the trip there was quiet, uncomfortable and awkward, with almost everyone in a bad mood except for Danny, Dougie and me and well, Vanessa, who didn't really show much at all. Nate turned to look at Sophie and put his hand on her arm. Sophie didn't even look at him as she pushed his hand off. Nate looked even more upset than he was before and turned away from her. Tom bit his lip and put his iPod in. They'll be making out again in another hour I thought to myself.

----

We got there and everyone went off their own ways. Nate went with Sophie to work out whatever was wrong; McFly went off somewhere else, leaving me, Vanessa and Zac by ourselves.

'Um, what the heck are we meant to be doing?' Vanessa said, looking around. Everyone that walked past us made us feel small and powerless, and worse still, we had no one with us to show us or tell us where to go or what to do. The backstage of this venue was like a maze.

We waited for Sophie and Nate to come back. We chatted and talked while we waited. They came back looking happier then we tried to find where McFly were. We walked around for ten minutes getting even more lost.

'Hmm, I think we're lost...' Vanessa said after we stopped.

'No way we can't be,' Nate said confidently, walking over to another corridor and looking down it, then another one and another one.

'Um yeah, maybe we are,' he sighed, shaking his head.

'Ask someone how to get there,' Sophie urged as someone walked past.

'Excuse me, could you point us to McFly's dressing room please,' Vanessa said sweetly to a man who walked past, carrying some microphones and flashing him her backstage VIP pass.

'Go down there, turn right then left and right again and you should find it,' he said and kept walking.

We followed his directions and finally found ourselves outside their dressing room.

'Hey guys knock and run?' Zac said grinning widely. We all nodded enthusiastically, eager for some fun with everyone being in a bad mood.

Zac knocked hard on McFly's door then we all sprinted and hid behind a wall in the next corridor. We peeked around the corner as Dougie went and opened the door, looked left and right, then closed it again. We all tiptoed up there again, knocked on their door and ran away again. This time Harry came to the door. He did the same as Dougie. We did it two more times to get Tom and Danny to open the door, then decided to do it once more, just to annoy them. We ran up, knocked then ran back to our hiding spot. We stood there for around thirty seconds and nobody came to the door. I peeked around the corner with everybody else.

'Where are they?' Zac whispered. All of a sudden somebody grabbed me around the waist and jabbed me in the ribs, scaring me to death! I screamed in fright, spun around and saw it was Dougie. Tom, Danny and Harry got Sophie, Vanessa and Zac. Nate started laughing and wouldn't stop.

'You...did...not...see....your faces!!' he exclaimed through laughing. I wriggled away from Dougie, but he wasn't letting me go that easily. He grabbed me around my waist again and tickled tortured me until tears started running down my cheeks I was laughing that much. He let me go and dropped me straight on the floor.

'Oops sorry Lucie,' he said, pulling me back up again.

'That's okay,' I said, massaging my sore tummy from laughing.

'How did you know it was us?' Sophie asked.

'We saw your hair as you ran round the corner Sophie,' Harry said.

'Dammit,' Sophie said, pushing it back over her shoulder.

'It's pretty easy to recognise because it's so long and blonde,' Tom said. 'Like mine,' he added, running his hand over his tousled blonde hair.

Everyone laughed and Vanessa went over and messed his hair up.

'Argh Vanessa, seriously!!!! Don't touch the 'do!!!!!!' Tom shrieked, smoothing his hair back down again.

'Come on, I think we've got even more practising to do, Tom can fix his precious hair later on,' Harry said, and started walking down a corridor as Tom gave him a death stare. We all followed him down the corridor and to the stage.

We practised for ages until lunch then did even more. A few hours before we were supposed to start, we mucked around backstage and had fun and sound checked, and Harry and Tom got physio done. We locked Sophie in one of the big boxes that they used to move stuff in, then wheeled her all around backstage. Then we sat around in their dressing room and sang to warm up and stuff like that, basically just chilling out and having fun.

---

And then it was time to go on again. And there was the anxious feeling again.

Danny must have seen our faces and said 'It's okay, it'll be the same as last night, and you'll be fine.'

'Yeah, but last night we stuffed up heaps,' Sophie moaned.

'Not that much, and don't worry about it, they don't notice much okay?' he replied.

Sophie sighed and took a deep breath. 'I'm excited though,' she said.

'Well that's good then,' Danny laughed, walking away.

'My throat hurts,' she whispered to me and Vanessa.

'I thought you said to me it was getting better,' Vanessa said.

'Yeah, it was, and now it's back to how it was before,' she said.

'Do your best and tell them tomorrow when we're all awake,' I said, peering out into the crowd that was bigger than the night before.

'Woo! Is everyone pumped for tonight?!' Harry yelled as he came round the corner with the rest of them. We nodded enthusiastically.

'I can't wait!!' Vanessa squealed.

'Well come on then, it's time to go,' Tom said and we all followed him out, ready for another night.

---

'It just gets better and better!' Vanessa exclaimed on the way back.

'I'm stuffed,' I groaned, closing my eyes.

'You girls were great tonight,' Dougie said tiredly.

'Thanks,' we smiled.

'No show tomorrow night-.'

Sophie, Vanessa and me all groaned.

'What?' Tom looked confused.

'We don't want a day off! We wanna play the show again!!' Sophie exclaimed.

Tom smiled.

'They that good are they?' he asked and we all nodded enthusiastically.

'Aw well we're going to the Gold Coast bright and early. What theme park do you wanna go to tomorrow? We don't know anything about them,' Tom asked.

'Dreamworld,' Sophie Vanessa and me replied in unison.

'Okay, looks like its Dreamworld then, have you ever been there before?' Harry asked. We all shook our heads.

'Well that's good,' he replied.

'I need a shower,' Vanessa said.

'Doesn't everybody?' Danny said from the other end of the couches, looking under his arms at his sweat patches and getting the towel that was sitting next to him and wiping his face.

---

We finally got back again and walked to our rooms.

'Hey Dougs where's the key?' Tom asked.

'It's here,' Dougie said, searching through his pockets.

'Or maybe not...' he said quietly, turning all his pockets out, before undoing every zip on his backpack and taking everything out, including clothes, bottles of water, an iPod and strangely enough, lizard food.

'Dammit Doug, now we'll have to go get another one,' Tom said, hitting Dougie in the head.

'Yeah, hurry up I need a shower,' Danny said, flicking his sweaty, dark curly hair out of his eyes.

They made Dougie run back down to reception, get an extra key, unlock their door then we heard nothing out of them again, except for a few loud giggles from Danny of course. We had a shower and fell asleep. All of us girls were like zombies at that point. Sophie ended up walking to my bed instead of her own, and Vanessa used Sophie's toothbrush instead of hers and stuff like that; that's how tired we were! We didn't even talk before we fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I wrote this the same day I went to Dreamworld. Amazing place, definitely recommend it! I enjoyed writing this! I own none of the rides...**

**---**

I woke the next morning to Vanessa shaking me.

'What?' I asked groggily.

'Danny said to get up; I've been shaking you for ages! You must've been tired, Danny wasn't exactly quiet when he came in either,' she said quickly, sitting next to me. I sat up, pulling my top up and rubbing my eyes. Sophie wasn't in the room.

'Where's...' I started.

'Gone to get something for her voice again,' Vanessa said, reading my mind.

I pushed Vanessa off my bed and got up, got dressed and went with her to McFly's room, where breakfast was already there. I took some toast and sat down next to Zac and laid my head on his shoulder and almost fell asleep there again.

'I am so tired,' I said, eating my toast. 'You were quiet last night,' I said to Zac.

'Ever thought maybe I was tired,' he said back to me in a weird tone; it was almost angry then gently pushing my head off his shoulder so he could get some more food. Tom looked over at us, biting his lip again in concern. You could tell he was terrified of us fighting. But Zac came back happy enough, kissing me on the cheek and everything. Tom gave me a little smile and went back to eating.

---

We all finished our breakfast then travelled to the Gold Coast, well almost into it; we could see the buildings, but we didn't need to go into it to get to Dreamworld. We got there, then got out, amazed by some of the rides there! We could see the Tower of Terror and The Giant Drop, then White Water World on the other side, which we weren't going to and a giant yellow roller coaster.

'Got everything?' Tom asked as he locked the doors. We nodded and followed Danny, Dougie, Harry and Nate up the car park to the front gate, bouncing around and being excited. We all lined up for tickets then got inside.

---

'Well, what are we doing first?' Harry asked us, looking at the map he'd stolen from Tom. We all shrugged.

'We know as much about this place as you do Harry,' Vanessa said, eyeing a guy as he walked past, smiling at her.

We all walked to the left and got into the Goldmining country thing.

'So who's goin on the Giant Drop?' Dougie asked.

'Me!' Vanessa, Sophie, Zac, Tom, Harry and Dougie and Danny yelled.

'No way,' Nate and me said, as everyone threw their backpacks, handbags, hats, sunglasses, shoes, wallets, iPods and phones at us and raced over to the line.

We waited for a while, watching another water ride go underneath us, while they lined up, until finally they were going up. They waved to us and kicked their legs. They finally got to the top, then sat there for ages, then finally came down. We could hear them all screaming and yelling, until they finally got down and stopped. They all got off and ran to us with massive smiles on their faces.

'That was awesome! You can see everything from up there!' Vanessa said, taking her backpack and sunglasses from me.

'Right, what next?' asked Dougie.

'Preferably something we all wanna go on,' Nate added.

'What about that ride that I was watching before?' I suggested, referring to the water ride.

'Okay, sounds good,' everyone agreed.

We lined up for ages, and then finally got on it. It was really fun and it went under bridges and you got really wet. We had to go in two lots cos there were too many people for one boat. It was Dougie, Harry, Tom, and Danny then Vanessa, Zac, Nate, Sophie and me. We all got off, some wetter than others; Zac, Tom, Harry and Sophie were soaked! We bought some of the pictures of us on the ride, Tom joking it would be their new MySpace picture.

---

We kept walking along the path to find another ride we all wanted to go on. We settled on another water ride; a log ride. It was four people to a boat at the most, but we all split up; Zac and me together, Sophie, Vanessa and Nate then Tom and Danny, Harry and Dougie. While we waited for ages and ages in the little shed with a dirt floor, Dougie spotted a little lizard sunning itself on a rock.

'Oooh!' he exclaimed. 'Hold my place,' he said to Harry as he cleared the fence in one bound and grabbed it before it had anytime to think of what had just happened. He held it in his hands and walked back over to us, stroking its back.

'Look Vanessa!' he said proudly, holding it up in front of her face. She shrieked and knocked it out of Dougie's hands.

'Argh Lizardy!!!' he cried and raced after it, through all the people lined up.

'Excuse me, excuse me, pardon me, coming through, move please, excuse me,' we heard him yelling at the people as he raced through them all, nose to the ground watching where the lizard was going.

Little did Doug know there was a pole in front of him. He was so absorbed in finding the lizard that he didn't see it and crashed into it, falling on the ground and clutching his forehead, much to the amusement of us and everyone else lined up. His face went bright red and he sheepishly sauntered back to us in embarrassment and pain.

'You alright Doug?' Harry laughed, putting his arm around bewildered Dougie and keeping him close to him and checking the bump on his forehead.

'Serves you right Doug,' Danny laughed.

---

We mucked around and Tom and Danny were doing paper scissors rock to see who would go at the back. Tom lost, so he was at the back. Finally it was our turn for the ride. Zac and I were first, followed by Sophie, Nate and Vanessa then the boys. Zac was behind me. Nate was in the back of Sophie's, then Sophie then Vanessa. McFly's boat went Doug at the front, Danny, Harry then Tom. We climbed up through some shed things, then went through some more, then went up and up and up, til we got to the top, where it told us to take off any hats and smile for the camera. Then we went down a slide, and at the end, got soaking wet! Zac and I jumped out of our boat and grabbed the towel that was in Tom's bag, and went over to the pictures and bought one each. I looked terrified and was screaming and Zac was laughing. As everyone else came down, we looked at their photos. Sophie was laughing, Nate looked scared, Vanessa was smiling, but it looked forced; Danny was laughing, Dougie looked scared, Harry looked excited, and Tom was also laughing. As they all got off, some dripping wet and soaked, some not as wet, they went over and got their pictures, then dried off a bit. All the boys were soaked!

---

'What about the Big Brother house next, it's pretty close, just down there,' Sophie said, pointing down the track a bit. We all agreed, but I didn't like Big Brother very much, so I wasn't too enthusiastic; it was mostly for Soph and Vanessa, who completely loved the show.

---

We went down there (it was so far away!) and bored me, then on the way back we saw a scary house, based on the movie _The_ _Mummy_. We all raced inside without a second thought on what it was. There was a man dressed in an old army uniform, looking extremely serious. He told us to grab hold of each other's shoulders and not let go.

'Ooh, ooh, ooh! Can I go in the front? Please, please, _please_?' Danny begged.

They all gave into him. The line of us went Danny, Harry, Vanessa, Tom, me, Zac, Dougie, Sophie then Nate at the end. Dougie seemed to tense up every time he heard someone screaming inside.

'Right in you go. If you don't touch the creatures, they won't touch you,' the man said seriously. His voice was creepy and strange.

We walked into pitch darkness until we got to a rotating lit up thing, that when you walked over it, you got dizzy and felt like you were going to fall off it. We started walking down a corridor when these guys dressed in scary clothes and makeup stuck their heads through curtains, yelling at us and making scary faces. If they weren't such awesome actors and it wasn't pitch black, it would've been pretty funny. But it was almost terrifying, like a scary nightmare where you couldn't run from the monsters.

'Guys I don't wanna be in the front anymore!' Danny screeched in terror as a man jumped out at him. I screamed, so did Sophie and Vanessa and a couple of the guys, but I don't know who. I gripped hold of Tom's tall, broad shoulders tighter and tighter as we went through the house with statues moving and following us, yelling at us and scaring us! I screamed so much, I couldn't tell when I wasn't! I heard Nate yell a few times 'He's following me!' and we all walked faster. Danny kept running into walls and things when he was trying to find the doors. Harry had gotten bored and decided to have some fun by yelling 'BOO!!' at the people trying to scare us. He scared a few of them!

Danny started freaking out again and whimpering 'I don't wanna be at the front,' and Dougie was just as bad. When we saw the exit sign, Sophie, Danny, Dougie and me sprinted towards it and out into the bright sunlight. We waited for the rest of them to come out then went to find some more rides.

'Ouch Luce, your fingernails hurt,' Tom said, pulling his t-shirt down at his neck, showing ten perfect fingernail marks, one was even bleeding.

'Oh, my God, I'm so sorry Tom,' I said.

'It's alright don't worry about it, you were obviously scared,' he laughed.

'You deafened me,' Dougie said to Sophie who had been behind him.

'Sorry,' she said.

---

We went over to a ride called the Motocoaster, which we all went on. It was really, really fun, although when it first started it went that fast that your stomach jolted and you almost lost it! We went round the bends, almost horizontal and it was really fun. After that we went and sat down.

'Hey guys the Tiger Show is on soon, do you want to watch it?' Zac asked, reading through the brochure. We all nodded and followed the signs to Tiger Island and watched the show. It was amazing watching the tigers jump and things like that.

Then we went and had lunch, then went on a Rugrats ride at Nickelodeon Central. It was really fun and not too bad after just eating lunch. We went on a SpongeBob ride after that and that was fun.

---

Then we went to the biggest ride part of the park.

'Anybody going on The Claw?' Zac asked. Most of us shook our heads, except for Zac, Vanessa, Danny and Tom, who went and lined up for it. We watched them get tossed around in the air for a while, until they got off, hearing Vanessa scream the whole time. Zac went straight over to the side of the ride and puked, then wobbled back to us.

'Maybe I shouldn't have gone on it,' he groaned, sitting down and wiping his mouth. I went and sat next to him and put my arms around him while he got his balance back and his colour in his face which had completely disappeared. Tom and Danny and Vanessa looked a bit green and couldn't walk in a straight line.

'Is anyone going on the Wipeout?' Danny asked, watching the people get tipped upside down and backwards and forwards with interest. No one said yes, so we went on another ride, that everyone except Zac went on. He looked after the bags while we all went on the Reef Diver. It wasn't too bad, you went upside down, but not for too long, you got pretty dizzy though! All you could hear was Dougie, who was in the carriage behind me and Vanessa, with Danny, yelling that we were going upside down and Danny yelling he was dizzy. Then Harry and Tom (who were in front of Sophie and Nate) started yelling 'OHH MY GOD, guess what Dougster? We're upside down again!!!' Then Dougie and Danny started yelling 'Dude I feel sick!' at exactly the same time.

'_Don't stop me now, I'm havin such a good time, I'm havin a ball....!'_ Tom and Harry began screeching at the top of their lungs, their voices changing every time we went upside down. Zac could not stop laughing at them when we got off. Dougie was pretending he was drunk, wobbling around everywhere. One of the park people that were standing at a ride, walked over to Dougie.

'We don't allow alcohol in our park,' we heard her saying to him, while he was standing there like a little boy who had got detention.

'But I don't have any!' Dougie protested. She said something else then walked back to her ride. Everyone except for Dougie roared with laughter.

'It's not funny!' Dougie kept yelling.

---

We went on the Vortex where it spins around and you stick to the wall and you can climb up it. _No one_ could walk straight after that one!! You could hear Harry and Dougie who were on the other side, telling each other to get their butts out of each other's faces when they kept trying to climb the walls and yelling other random stuff at each other. Everyone in the room laughed at them. Dougie got off it and puked. I got dragged onto the Cyclone which was a roller coaster that went upside down (and the bright yellow one we'd been admiring as we walked in). We dragged everyone onto that and it was one of the best rides I went on! All Harry screamed was that he felt sick and wanted to get off.

---

Zac, Vanessa, Sophie, Tom and Danny worked up the courage to go on the Tower of Terror, which was a car that went straight up the side of the vertical tower the Giant Drop was on then came back down at around 100 miles an hour. They all got off that looking very shaken up and scared! Then we headed back home, our feet aching and really tired. We got KFC for tea on the way home. I fell asleep after tea, and I think a lot of other people did as well. We got home and everyone went to their own rooms, falling asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows.

**Yes, there was lizards on the rocks when I went (that wasn't fun... I was paranoid they're run up my leg!), no I didn't go on the Giant Drop, Yes the Mummy house was terrifying LOL. Reviews please? **

**Also, if you haven't already, please read and review my new fic, We're The Young, We're Alright. Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter... =) Thanks to Holly360 and dani6531 for their reviews**

**---**

Everybody slept in the next morning at around ten-thirty. I sat up, but the other two weren't awake yet so I listened to a bit of music while I tried to do some of my English homework about past, present and future tense, which was boring and hard to get your head around. Sophie stirred in her sleep and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

'Morning Lucie,' she said, her voice finally sounding like it used to.

'Morning,' I replied.

'Whatcha doing?' she asked, getting out of bed.

'English stuff,' I replied without looking up from my book.

'Ugh, I should start that soon,' Sophie groaned, finding an outfit in her bag.

Vanessa woke up as well. 'Morning,' she said brightly, getting up and going into the bathroom.

I decided to put my English things away and get dressed, then give mum a ring cos I hadn't talked to her for a while. I went and threw some clothes on, then got my phone and rang mum.

'Hello?' a sleepy voice said on the other end.

'Laura, can you put mum on?' I said, recognising my sister's voice.

'Okay,' she said.

There was a muffled sound and someone breathing in the background.

'Hello?' mum said. She sounded tired.

'Hi, it's Lucie; did I wake you up?'

'No, I've been up for a while,' Mum replied. 'So how are you going? What have you been doing? How's Zac going and how's the rest of them? How's the performing going? Have you been to any theme parks?'

'Whoa, one question at a time,' I said, then I told her all about our time so far.

'That sounds good, why didn't you go on the Giant Drop?' she asked when I'd finished.

'Mum, that is a dumb question, you should know me well enough,' I laughed.

'I guess so, well I have to go sorry Luce, so love you, bye, be careful,' mum said.

'Love you too, bye mum,' I said, then hung up and walked into McFly's room where everyone else was eating breakfast.

'Hi guys,' I said as I bounced in and sat next to Sophie.

'Somebody's had sleep,' Dougie said with his mouth full of food.

I nodded and reached for some toast.

'What are we doin today for our day off?' Sophie asked.

'I dunno what you girls wanna do?' asked Tom. We all shrugged.

'What about swimming or something like that? I think its warm enough,' Zac piped up.

'Yeah that sounds good,' Vanessa said.

'Yeah,' everyone else agreed.

'Well, swimming it is then,' Tom said.

---------

We all finished breakfast and then went and got changed to go swimming. Sophie and Vanessa had already gotten changed and were out of the room by the time I found my bikini and towel. There's nobody in here, I thought to myself as I got changed. All of a sudden, just as I was putting my bikini top on, the door opened and Zac walked in.

'Argh!' I screamed, covering myself with my towel.

'I'm sorry Lucie!' he exclaimed, throwing my phone on the bed and quickly leaving and closing the door behind him. I quickly finished getting changed and grabbed all the stuff I'd need and went to McFly's room again. When I walked in Sophie was covering Nate's back in sunscreen and Harry was doing Vanessa's.

'Can you do mine?' I asked Zac, passing him some sunscreen.

'Sure,' he said awkwardly and started putting it on me.

------------

We all made it to the beach at around eleven-thirty and it was packed! It was a hot day so there were people everywhere, surfing, body boarding, sunbaking and swimming. We threw all our stuff down and ran to the water, but it was freezing! Sophie, Vanessa and me walked up to it, got our toes wet and ran back out again to sit on our towels in the warm sun. It was a beautiful day. All the boys were bouncing around in the water, jumping over the waves and splashing each other. We all lay down with our eyes closed and listened to the guys who were yelling. All of a sudden they went deathly quiet. I opened my eyes and looked around, just as Zac and Dougie grabbed me and picked me up, taking me down to the water and Nate and Harry got Sophie, and Tom and Danny got Vanessa. 'No!' I squealed, kicking them and digging my nails into their backs. They carried me out to their waist deep and threw me out away from them. I landed in the water and came back up coughing, after having swallowed half the ocean! I stood up, fixing my top and boardies and jumped on Zac's back, pushing him under. He stood up and picked me up again. I got ready to be chucked under again but he didn't. Dougie had walked back in to the other guys and was sitting on my towel. Zac piggybacked me back and dropped me in the sand. It all stuck to the water and I had it everywhere!

'Come on guys, come into the water with us,' I said, trying to pull Tom and Dougie up at the same time and falling on my bum. They all eventually stood up and came with us again. I noticed Sophie and Vanessa were wet too, so they'd obviously dropped them in as well.

'Race?' Sophie suggested.

'Sure, ready set go,' Tom said.

----

Harry won our race, but not by much, Danny wasn't too far behind him. We swam around in the water for a while, dunked Harry under and all jumped on Tom to get him to under, because he wouldn't. We had fights on each other's shoulders; Harry and Dougie were crowned champions of that, beating everyone they versed. Then we all decided it was time for lunch, so while Zac, Sophie, Nate and me stayed on the beach looking after our stuff, the rest of them went and got fish and chips for lunch. Sophie and Nate started making out, so Zac and me went down to the beach and swam for a while.

'Hey, sorry for walking in on you before, I thought you were finished cos Sophie and Vanessa were,' Zac said apologetically.

'Its okay, no big deal,' I shrugged.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Yes,' I said.

'Okay, that's good then,' he replied.

'So how are you going over here away from your family?' I asked.

'Pretty good, Nate isn't doing too well though,' he replied.

'Yeah, I noticed he has been a bit drawn lately,' I said, watching him and Sophie race each other to a line they had drawn in the sand.

'Well, he's never really been away this long and yeah...you get the rest,' Zac said, watching them too. I nodded.

'Hopefully Sophie is looking after him,' I said. Zac nodded at me then pointed over my shoulder to McFly and Vanessa coming back down to the beach with arms full of drinks and fish and chips wrapped up in paper. Zac and me walked out of the water and went to our towels to dry ourselves off before lunch.

As the boys were walking down the beach, we heard a loud shriek followed by hysterical screams. A group of six girls had raced over to McFly, screaming 'Oh my God!! It's McFly!!' They went to try and hug them, knocking the drinks and fish and chips out of their hands, scattering them on the sand. One of the drinks got knocked out of Dougie's hands and sprayed everywhere. The boys meekly signed some autographs, posed for some pictures, then sent the girls on their way, picking up the chips and drinks as they went. Zac and me walked back over to them.

'Oi, don't start without us!' Zac said as he sat down, shaking his wet hair at everybody. Everyone else just shrugged, wiped the water off and kept on stuffing their faces. We had to brush sand off most of it.

'Hey where's my drink?' I asked, noticing everyone else had one except me.

'Well, it was the one that fell on the ground,' Dougie said, rubbing a red scratch mark on his arm.

'Oh,' I replied, stealing Dougie's and drinking half of it.

'Hey it wasn't my fault!' he screeched, snatching the drink back. I stole Zac's after that; he didn't seem to care much.

'Dan, your back looks a bit red,' Tom said, leaning out to get a closer look at it.

'I'll be right, I don't burn,' Danny said, putting a t-shirt on, but taking it off ten minutes later, complaining he was hot. We sat there eating lunch in the sun on the beach talking and laughing, having a great time.

After we finished lunch we all ran back out to the water. Danny, Harry, Dougie and Zac all tried to body surf, but they weren't all that good at it. Danny got nowhere when he tried and just swallowed a lot of water, Harry was alright at it but kept getting washed over by the waves, Dougie just completely sucked at it, face planting almost every time he tried, ending up covered in sand and seaweed and Zac was pretty good at it, til he cut his foot and had to go to the lifesavers to get a bandaid. After everyone had tried it, we went back into the beach and acted like little kids, building sandcastles and burying people's feet in the sand. Zac, Dougie, Danny and me made an epic one, with shells and stuff for decoration.

-------

After everyone had finished building their suckish sandcastles (apart from ours haha) McFly decided it would be fun to get me and bury me in the sand with only my head sticking out. Everyone joined in and within fifteen minutes I was covered in sand. Tom took a heap of pictures of my head sticking out.

'Ow, something's biting my butt!!' I screamed as something started pinching my bum cheek.

'Nah, you'll be right,' Dougie said dismissively and they went out into the water again, leaving me buried in the sand. I finally dug myself out and found a little shell poking into me. I pulled it out and sprinted down into the water. We played around again then built more random sand castles and ate ice-cream and drank soft drinks. It was an awesome day. We went swimming again, but it started getting a bit late and cold so we headed back to the hotel, getting sand all through the bus and making all the seats wet.

---

**Review please? If you're reading it, it's only polite to review and tell me what you thought =) and read and review my other fic "We're The Young, We're Alright" please? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A bit of a shorter chapter again... Again, thanks for the reviews Holly360!! :D you rock!**

**----------**

When we got back we all went to our rooms and started having showers. I sat and did some of our homework with Sophie while Vanessa had a shower. There was a knock at the door, so me, being the closest got up and opened it. It was Danny.

'Hey, the shower is free in our room if anyone wants to use it, we're in Zac and Nate's room if you need us,' he said in his thick northern accent, massaging his forehead with his fingers and squeezing his eyes shut like he was in pain.

'Okay, thanks, Lucie, you go, you're last anyway,' Sophie said without looking up.

'Okay, thanks,' I said gathering up my stuff and making my way into McFly's messy room.

Acoustic guitars, underwear, t-shirts, shorts, shoes, drumsticks, socks, paper, food wrappers, camera, laptop and iPod cords and jackets covered the floor. I smiled at it. I had never thought I'd be in McFly's hotel room before. It was almost surreal. I went into their bathroom, shoving somebody's socks and undies and t-shirt (that looked suspiciously like Harry's) off the bench. Someone's toothbrush was lying on the side of the sink, toothpaste already smeared all over it and there was hair gel and razors and shaving cream everywhere.

-------------

I had my shower then I went back into Zac and Nate's room where everyone else was. They were all talking, but stopped as soon as I walked in.

'Hi, what we talking about?' I said as I walked in and sat down.

'Er, nothing,' Dougie said.

Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

'Er just about what we want for tea,' Sophie said quickly and Harry elbowed her as well. I looked from one face to another and sat down next to Zac.

'So, what are we having?' asked Harry.

'Do you wanna go out?' Tom asked. The rest of us nodded so we went and got dressed in smarter clothes.

--------

We got to the restaurant and got our table, then ordered and got drinks.

'Well this is nice,' Tom smiled as we all sat in silence, sipping our drinks.

'Yeah, did you girls enjoy your day?' Harry asked and we all nodded.

'That's good,' he grinned back.

'What's this for?' Dougie asked, holding up his third fork.

'Why would any normal person need three forks?! That's just wack!' Harry said, picking his up as well.

Dougie then began putting his fingers through the candle, proving he wouldn't burn himself... that was until Harry grabbed his wrist to make it stay in there, and he knocked the candle over trying to get away. Tom and Danny yelled as the pile of napkins in the middle caught on fire, burning the hairs off Dougie and Harry's hands.

'Woah!!' Danny exclaimed as it started spreading onto the white tablecloth. Tom quickly grabbed my glass of lemonade and threw it at the fire, covering Dougie in sticky, wet lemonade. The fire went out thankfully (everyone was staring at us!) and a very disgruntled Dougie made his way into the bathroom to clean up the lemonade.

'Luce go with Dan and get another drink, they won't serve you by yourself,' Tom said as he handed Danny the money. Danny sighed and pushed his chair out.

'Anyone else want anything?' he asked. They all shook their heads and went back to discussing why anyone would need three forks.

---------

The waitress bought out our meals just as Danny and I came back. She eyed the singed tablecloth and pile of charred napkins, raising an eyebrow at them, giving us a weird exasperated look before heading back into the kitchen. We all started giggling as Dougie imitated her look.

Danny only ate half his meal, which was strange because he usually ate heaps of food, although he did drink a hell of a lot of water. Harry finished his meal for him then we went home. Danny was kind of pale as we drove back, complaining of feeling hot and his back hurting.

--------

When we got there we then sat in McFly's room (after all the boys had double servings of dessert, except Danny). Danny was lying down on the floor; he said he didn't feel well. Dougie and Harry decided to become doctors and find out what was wrong with him and lifted him up onto his bed.

Dougie put on one of Tom's jackets that looked like a suit jacket and put his hair in a comb over and put his sunglasses on, popping the lenses out. Dougie tied one of the white towels around Harry to make it look like a dress and Tom made him a paper hat with a red cross on it. Vanessa put a pink headband on Harry and they found a pair of white gloves in the bathroom that Harry put on as well. Sophie and I tied his hair into two ponytails on top of his head, sticking out from underneath the hat.

'Right now Mr. Jones, I am Doctor Poynter and this is Nurse Judd, we've been told you're not feeling so great right now,' Dougie said with a very posh accent, holding a piece of cardboard with a pen and paper on it, sticking his nose in the air and standing up as straight as he could.

'Yes, well Doctor Poynter, my back is hurting and I don't feel good,' Danny said through a giggle.

Dougie pretended to check Danny out and pretended to write something on the paper, then had a whispered conversation with "Nurse Judd", chewing on the end of his pen.

'Well Mr. Jones, Nurse Judd and I have come to the conclusion that you are sunburnt because your face is, and you're pregnant, isn't that right Nurse Judd?'

'Yes it is Doctor Poynter,' Harry said in a businesslike voice.

'Yes, sure I'm pregnant,' Danny laughed.

They made Danny lie on the floor while they poked and prodded at his red face and stomach.

'Yes I do believe that is the problem,' Dougie said.

'Yes, so do I Doctor Poynter,' Harry said with a sharp nod.

'Now, we're going to have to ask you to come back in later to get your baby seen to and we would like to do some further tests. But in the meantime, rub mashed potato into your pregnant stomach every three hours and duck fat into your sunburn and it will disappear within five hours. And drink lots too,' Dougie said and Danny giggled.

'That's probably why you feel ill Dan. You didn't drink much earlier,' Harry said in a more natural voice, pointing at Danny's red face and moving back to his own bed, pulling the towel off and the headband, but leaving the hat on.

I looked around at everyone else. Nate wasn't burnt at all, Sophie's cheeks were pink, Vanessa's neck was pink and so was her legs, Dougie's arms and neck were burnt, Zac's neck and shoulders were, Tom's face was red and Harry was fine. My face was a little burnt and so were my arms.

'I'm glad Dougie's not a real doctor,' Zac laughed as Dougie put one of the lenses back into his sunglasses.

'I'm a pirate! Arrrrg!' Dougie exclaimed, limping like he had a wooden leg, getting a hairbrush and pretended to hit Harry with it like it was a sword.

'Dougie, what did you have to drink today?' Tom sighed as Dougie wobbled around the room 'arrrrging' at everyone.

'Coke,' he replied. Tom sighed again and leaned back on his bed.

'Looks like we're crossing that off the "Things That Don't Make Dougie Nuts" list,' he sighed to me and I giggled.

Somebody found some burn gel stuff in a drawer in the bathroom, so everyone was putting that on each other.

'Holy crap Danny!' Tom exclaimed as he lifted the back of Danny's t-shirt to put stuff on it.

'What?' Danny asked, looking worried.

'Your back is so burnt it's blistering,' Tom said, poking it.

'Ouch!' Danny yelped and jumped away from Tom.

'Sorry,' he said, passing the stuff to Danny who started trying to rub it into his own back. He then tried to get up to wash his hands.

'Whoooooaaaaa crap...' he groaned, swaying as he stood up, holding his head in his hands but before he could sit back down again his knees collapsed.

He landed on the floor with a loud thump.

**----**

**Ooooohhh, review please? I'd love to know who is a regular reader!**


	14. Chapter 14

**There was a whole bit more as to why Nate's tired but I cut it out as I didn't think it fitted and was too many drama things... He just had a cold, and ended up passing it all onto the rest of them, but it was too hard to keep track of. So now he's just tired, because he's stressed basically lol and you find out why in later chapters. Thanks Holly360 for reviewing :)**

**-------**

'Are you okay?' Harry and Vanessa kept asking as they dragged him back up onto his bed.

'I think I am,' Danny muttered, closing his eyes.

'I think you got more sunburnt than you think,' Tom said, handing Danny a glass of water which he drank in one go, holding it back out to Tom again. He shook his head at Danny, then walked over and filled it up again, handing it back to him again.

'Well I'm goin to bed,' Nate said through a yawn.

'Why? It's still early,' Sophie said.

'Tired,' he replied, kissing her on the cheek and walking out the door to his room.

Vanessa was lying on the floor doing her music homework. She sat up frowning at her book.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'Do any of you understand music time?' she asked, holding her book up.

'Here, let me have a look,' Harry said, walking over and sitting next to her and taking her book.

While they sat there working through her six pages of homework, Sophie and me worked through our science stuff, which was about chemicals. Danny was lying on his stomach watching the soccer on TV, his back and forehead draped in wet cloths that Sophie and I had found for him and clutching a bottle of water, that was already nearly empty again, Tom was talking to someone on the phone and Zac and Dougie were mucking around on Tom's laptop, playing some game.

'I can't be bothered doing anything,' Sophie said, closing her book and chucking her pen across the room. Harry was still trying to explain stuff to Vanessa, who wasn't getting it at all.

'Neither can I,' I said, closing mine too.

'What are you guys doing in science?' Tom asked as he put his phone back beside his bed.

'Chemicals crap,' Sophie replied, crawling over to get her pen from the other side of the room. 'Boring,' she added.

'Well, I'm goin to bed,' I said, packing up my things and standing up.

'Night,' I said as I walked out.

'Night,' everyone else said except for Danny. He had already fallen asleep, the water bottle tipping slightly in his hand and some of the cloths sliding off him. I fixed them gently for him then I walked into our room, got changed and got ready for bed, then fell asleep. I didn't even hear the other two come in.

-----------------

The next morning Sophie woke me up after Tom had come in to wake us all up (which I didn't respond to). We all got ready then we went to McFly's room to wait for them to come down for breakfast. We all walked to the door and saw a sign saying _Beware of Sleeping Beauty, _scrawled in red pen on the back of a napkin. We all looked at each other and pushed the door open. Tom, Danny and Harry were all sitting on the floor. I looked around to try and find Dougie, then I noticed a Dougie sized lump in one of the beds.

'Shh,' Danny whispered, putting a finger to his lips. We all nodded and sat down next to them. We watched as Harry tiptoed over to his bag and pulled out his iPod with speakers, then quietly set them up next to Dougie and turned them up to the max. He bought his iPod over to us then we all looked through it to find a song that starts really loud. We settled on a Metallica one then he turned it on. Dougie jumped about a mile in the air, then looked around at us, swore and rolled over again, pulling the blankets over his head. Tom and Harry went over and lifted the side of Dougie's mattress up. He and all his blankets and pillows slipped off the side of the bed and onto the floor.

'I hate you guys,' Dougie muttered, picking himself up and stalking off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

'Whoops,' Harry giggled.

'Hey, where's Nate?' asked Sophie.

'He's still sleeping I think,' Zac said.

'Do you wanna go and get him? We need him up so we can eat,' Danny said.

'Sure,' Zac said, standing up and walking out of the room, and came back two minutes later with Nate who still looked half asleep.

'Okay, so breakfast time?' Danny asked, standing up, swaying slightly.

'Feeling better today Dan?' I asked, noticing him sit back down again. He shrugged, took another swig of water from the glass next to him and stood up slowly.

'That's mine!' Tom exclaimed from the door.

'So what,' Danny said, draining the rest of the water.

-----------

We all got up as well, got our stuff ready, waited for Dougie then went down, ate breakfast and then went back to rehearse, yet again.

After rehearsing for a few hours, we had lunch courtesy of the caterers, then practised some more, then for the last few hours we just got ready and just did nothing basically. The boys all got physio done and had some voice coaching and stuff. Then it was time to go on again.

-----------

It went well again, a lot like the night before, just a few slip ups here and there, Sophie forgot the words to "_Obviously"_ and Vanessa tripped walking onto stage, but that's about all. No one talked on the way back; we were all too tired and fell into bed as soon as we got back; Danny couldn't even last that long and fell asleep on the ten minute drive back. He hadn't looked the healthiest on stage that night, drinking about eight bottles of water in the whole show, not including the ones he emptied on the fans' heads and wasn't being his usual showman self, letting Tom, Harry and Dougie entertain them.

------------

The next morning we woke up again, by Harry walking in, tripping on Sophie's shoes she'd left in the doorway and falling onto my bed, waking me up, and his swearing woke the other two up. Too bad you can't have a video camera at the right moment...there was a Funniest Home Videos moment right there! As we all slowly struggled out of bed after Harry had left, Tom came in, telling us to pack all our stuff and take it with us cos we were leaving straight after the show to make it to Sydney the next day, for the show that night. We sorted everyone's things out, somehow all Vanessa's socks and the whole contents of her handbag ended up in Sophie's bag, but we were finally done, so we dragged all our bags into McFly's room and dropped them next to their bags which were piled up messily next to the door. Zac and Nate were already in there and so where their bags.

'All packed girls?' Danny asked when we walked in, trying to bring our bags.

'Yeah, why would it feel heavier now though?' Sophie sighed as she put it down next to Danny's and he laughed and put an arm around her shoulder.

'Come on, they'll be waiting for us, let's go,' Tom commanded. Everyone picked up their bags and opened the door.

'Got everything guys?' Tom asked before he closed the door.

Everyone rolled their eyes; 'Yes,' they mumbled and walked out the door and to the elevator. We got downstairs then went to our venue.

-----------

We practised extra hard, it being our last night in Brisbane and all. Everyone was worn out and getting really tired by now. Danny looked around at everyone puffing and their red faces and went over to their manager, Fletch. He said something to him then came back to us.

'We can all finish early today and do whatever we want,' Danny said, sitting on the edge of the stage and laying back.

'As long as you don't hurt yourselves,' Fletch yelled.

'Whatever we'll be fine, won't we guys?!' Danny exclaimed.

We all cheered.

'Okay that's good, what do you wanna do?' asked Tom. Danny shrugged, sat up and jumped off the stage.

'Guys?' Tom asked turning to us. We all shrugged too.

'Woo let's go shopping!' Vanessa exclaimed, jumping off our riser and spinning in the air.

All the guys groaned but went along with it, following us around the shops and trying on random girls clothes. Nate was bored, so he sat in one place with Danny, who wasn't feeling all that well, and held all our bags we had gotten. It was about three hours til we were supposed to go on, so we went back and got ready again for our last show, the boys having a half hour signing session and then an interview with a radio station after that while we all lazed around in their dressing room singing and dancing and mucking around and listening to the interview from the dressing room and getting our pictures taken the hosts.

--------

We all went on stage again and it was perfect for once. There were a few slip ups, as usual but nothing major. I had noticed Tom looking in one direction most of the night, and at the end of _The Heart Never Lies_ we discovered why.

'Hey, our girls have a got a banner!' he exclaimed, pointing in the direction.

'What?' Sophie mouthed at me and Vanessa.

Sure enough, right there on the right of the stage from where we were standing, in about the middle of the standings, was a big dark blue banner with _We Heart Hot Backing Singers_ written in silvery-white writing.

'Omigosh!' Sophie squeaked, loud enough for us to hear her.

'Wow,' I murmured under my breath. It was three shows in and we'd already gotten our own banner!!!!

'Hey, come up here guys! And bring your banner!' Danny said into the mic.

We all stood there in shock. Our own banner!!!! Vanessa had her hands over her mouth. Slowly but surely, four boys, that looked around sixteen or seventeen made it to the stage carrying the banner. The got up on stage with us, looking nervous.

'Go see them girls,' Harry said to us, turning around with a big grin on his face. We quickly and nervously made out way down the stairs to the main part of the stage. As they made it up on the stage they each kissed each of us girls on the cheek, which was awesome.

'So, introduce yourself to the crowd boys,' Tom said, taking his microphone out of its stand and handing it to the tallest one. He had blonde hair and black skinny jeans on and was cute.

'Hi, I'm Lucas and I'm sixteen,' he said quickly and nervously, handing it along to the next boy, who was blonde and short.

'I'm David and I'm sixteen,' he said calmly, handing it to the cutest one- a dark haired guy who was average height.

'I'm Riley and I'm sixteen,' he said extremely fast, handing it along to the last one, who was also dark haired and the shortest one.

'And I'm Rob and I'm seventeen,' he said, handing the microphone back to Tom with a smile.

'So I'm guessing you've been here before?' Tom asked and David nodded.

'We came on Tuesday to see McFly, but decided to come back again.'

'Right, that's good,' Danny grinned.

Tom covered the mic with his hand.

'Do you guys wanna stay for tonight? We can hang out backstage for a while,' Tom whispered to them and they all nodded enthusiastically.

'Alright, so now it's time for our next song...' Danny was saying as the four boys headed off stage, where they stood talking to Nate and Zac for the rest of the night while we were performing.

--------

We came off stage and as soon as we had gotten behind the wings Tom grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a huge hug.

'Your first banner!!!' he said excitedly and proudly.

'I know, Tom, you're killing me!' I exclaimed.

'Oh, sorry.' He let me go.

But this only meant I was open for all the rest of the huge hugs that followed from Dougie, Danny, Harry, Sophie, Vanessa, Nate and Zac. The other four were standing off to the side looking awkward. Dougie went over and started chatting to them and Sophie, Vanessa and I followed him.

'You girls are AMAZING!' Rob exclaimed.

'Thanks,' Vanessa smiled flirtily.

'Could we um...have a picture with you by any chance?' Riley asked and we nodded and got pictures taken with all of them (and the banner!) and they even wanted our autographs!!! It was completely surreal!! I got pictures with them on my camera as well. I didn't wanna forget our first fans! McFly stood to the side and grinned, almost proudly at us. Vanessa was chatting up Lucas the whole time. The also got pictures with McFly. Zac and Nate seemed to hover around us quite a lot, Zac always with at least one hand on my arm, almost protectively.

'Would you boys like to stay for another couple of hours? We're having a bit of a party for the last show in Brisbane,' Tom suggested.

'Are you sure that's alright?' Lucas asked and Tom nodded.

--------------

So we started our little after party. We couldn't drink alcohol, McFly made sure we didn't go near it, especially Tom, as usual!! We danced with all the boys and Vanessa even made out with Lucas, making sure she got his number before the night was out. Then at two o'clock we decided to leave. We said goodbye to all the boys, thanking them as well then we got onto the bus again and started driving to Sydney, ready for the next night. Danny and Dougie and Harry and Tom were drunk and couldn't walk in straight lines and were getting louder and louder by the minute and Danny had even started slurring some of his words. We got back on the bus and squealed and screamed. We'd gotten our own banner!!

'We're so proud of you girls!' Tom slurred as he pulled us all into a hug, followed by the rest of them.

'We really are,' Dougie replied, pulling off his t-shirt and joining in on the hug, almost drunkenly pushing us all over.

'Vanessa seemed to be getting it on with the blondie one, eh Tom?' Danny slurred as he pulled off his shoes.

'Yeah, he seemed nice,' Tom started giggling and Vanessa turned pink.

We all got changed in our blocked off bit then we all crawled into our tiny made up beds (Nate got the real bed) and tried falling asleep but despite how tired I was, I still fell asleep last. Tour bus couches aren't the most comfortable beds!

-----

**Okay, so that was kinda taken from the Wonderland DVD "We Love Fit Orchestra Guy" banner lol... Just thought it would be cool for them to have fans. I say this every time, but please check out my other fic! We're The Young, We're Alright! And review both please =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**More conflict between the girls I guess lol Thanks to my reviewers, you girls kick bum =) Sorry for the long paragraphs!**

**------**

We got to Sydney at around ten the next day. Everyone was tired and grumpy and in bad moods and Tom, Danny and Harry all woke up with sore heads, fighting each other for the single box of Panadol. We played games on the PS2 for the rest of the trip and watched movies, which was fun.

------

We got there and everyone stumbled sleepily and stiffly out of the bus to our hotel we were staying at, another really nice, massive one. Nobody talked much, we just went up to our rooms, dumped our stuff, met in the hallway, then went to our venue, which was already getting set up. The stage almost looked like it had the night before, but still missing lots of parts. Everyone practised for a while then we decided to stop, cos everyone was looking pretty tired. We went into our dressing rooms and just mucked around and did nothing basically. We did a bit of homework. While McFly sat there drinking and talking and singing and listening to music, us girls decided it would be fun to have a guess the lyrics game, which was fun til Sophie started singing Britney Spears and copying the dance moves. McFly and Zac came and joined in and it ended up being almost a dance off, not that any of us could dance very well, but it was still awesome. And then it was time to go on again. We all walked out and started playing their opening song, _We Are The Young_, which was fun and upbeat and happy. No one performed their best at all, as everyone was that tired, all they wanted to do was sleep.

-------

We finished the show with _5 Colours in Her Hair_, then got on the bus and went back to our hotel, barely talking on the way. Nate went to bed cos he was tired, while Zac, Sophie, Vanessa and me and the rest of McFly went to their room and sat there for a while. Sophie and me hijacked Danny's laptop and were making the most of the free wireless internet by playing games and downloading music. Vanessa sat with Harry again and tried to keep working out her music homework; her and Harry had given up, and now Tom was trying to help. Dougie watched over our shoulders at Sophie playing a game where she had to feed people in a restaurant and she wasn't doing too well and Danny was leaning on the side of his bed talking on the phone. Zac was sitting on the floor listening to some music on my iPod he stole from me. No one was talking very much, except for Danny who was on the phone. Sophie gave up on the game she was playing and said goodnight to us all, then left the room, supposably going to bed. Dougie took over Sophie's game and was doing about three times as well as she was, making it to the next level within a few minutes. Then he decided to post a blog on their MySpace, getting everyone else's help in writing it. Danny got off the phone then turned the TV on, and lucky for him the soccer was on again. Dougie also gave up on the laptop and went and lay on his bed, facing away from us all, and within a few minutes he was snoring. Harry and Tom finally finished helping Vanessa with her homework and were quietly looking for what they sleep in. I turned Danny's laptop off, pulled Vanessa and Zac up, said goodnight and left the room, so they could sleep, seeing as though it was one in the morning. I kissed Zac goodnight and followed Vanessa to our door. Sophie was already in there asleep and so were we within fifteen minutes.

------

We woke up the next morning to Harry pouring cold water on our faces. Everyone sat bolt upright and looked wildly around. Harry walked back out the door giggling. I wiped the water off my nose and got out of bed, searching around for my clothes in my bag. I found what I wanted and went in and had a shower before everyone else had even thought of getting up. I had my shower and got changed, trying to find my top, which I must've dropped on my way in. I wrapped a towel round myself and quickly walked out to my bed. Just as I was walking back to the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. Sophie and Vanessa were still lying in bed, and had fallen asleep again, so it was just me.

'Um, just a minute,' I said, running back to the bathroom and pulling my top on, then running back to the door, looking through the peephole to see who was there. It was Danny. I pulled the door open and let him in.

'Hi, we're leaving in about twenty minutes,' he said as he leaned sideways to see past me.

'So hurry up,' he said, his eyes lingering on Sophie and Vanessa's sleeping silhouettes, walking out and closing the door behind him. I looked at Sophie and Vanessa both still sleeping, when I got an idea.

I grabbed our key and quietly opened the door and went and knocked on McFly's. Dougie opened the door, looking like he'd just gotten out of bed.

'Yeah?' he asked. He was looking more gorgeous than ever!

'Can you help me with something?' I asked.

'Um, okay then,' Dougie said, stretching and running his hands through his hair then walking over to his bag and pulling a Nixon t-shirt on and following me to our room. I quietly opened the door and let Dougie in.

He looked at Sophie and Vanessa then at me. 'What do you need me for?'

'How do you reckon we should wake them up?' I asked.

'Well Harry said he already tried and they fell asleep again,' Dougie said, pointing to the wet patch on my pillow from where Harry had wet me.

'Maybe something else will work better,' I said hopefully.

'Okay, hang on I'll be back in a minute,' Dougie said, walking out the door and closing it quietly behind him.

While I waited for him to come back I turned my phone on and chucked some of my clothes back in my bag. As I was just about to walk into the bathroom to get some clothes, there was a tiny knock at the door. I walked over to it and opened it.

Dougie was standing there with Tom (who looked like Dougie had just dragged him out of bed), Danny, Harry, Zac and Nate. They were each holding a balloon and a pin. Dougie handed me a balloon and a pin as well.

'Where the hell did you get these from?' I whispered to Dougie.

'I have my ways,' he smiled, silently hi-fiving Harry.

'Okay, half do Sophie and half do Vanessa then wait for my signal,' Dougie whispered. We all nodded. Nate, Harry, Dougie and me did Sophie, while Zac, Tom and Danny did Vanessa.

'One, two, three,' Dougie mouthed then gave us all a thumbs up. Everyone popped their balloons right in front of Sophie and Vanessa's faces. The both screamed, sat up and saw us all standing around them grinning.

'Morning!' Dougie exclaimed cheerfully, pulling back the curtain and letting all the light in. They groaned, swore under their breath and sat up.

'Bahaha!' Danny exclaimed and ran out of the room with Dougie on his back (after grabbing him) and pulling Tom and Harry with him. Zac and Nate shrugged at them and followed McFly out. Sophie gave us a "look" and went and got changed without speaking to either of us, giving me an especially dirty look.

'What did I do?' I asked Vanessa.

'Woke her up I guess,' Vanessa shrugged. 'I think she's just too tired to think anymore,' she added, pulling a pair of shorts out of her bag.

'Yeah, I guess so,' I replied and went and sat on my bed, waiting for everyone else to finish getting ready. Sophie stalked out of the shower, chucked her pyjamas in her bag, put a few things in a handbag, slipped her shoes on and walked out of the room without even one word to me or Vanessa. I collected up my phone, iPod, wallet and a few other things, threw them in my bag and followed Sophie out the door and into Zac and Nate's room. They were already finished getting ready and were watching TV. Sophie went straight over and curled up in Nate's arms, whispering to him. I went and sat next to Zac on the other side of the room.

'So Lucie, when's your birthday?' he asked.

'Umm next week when we're in Melbourne, the day my mum and sister are coming,' I replied.

'Hmm, so you need a present from me, what do you want?' Zac asked, stroking my hair.

I shrugged.

'Well have a think about it,' Zac replied, looking over at Nate and Sophie. 'C'mon,' Zac whispered, pulling me up and walking out the door to McFly's room.

'What's her problem?' Zac asked as he shut the door.

'No idea, she won't talk to me and I dunno what I've done,' I replied.

'You woke her up?' Zac said, knocking on McFly's door. I shrugged and walked in when Danny opened the door. Zac and me went and sat over in the corner of the room, under the TV and next to Danny's bed.

'Well everyone else woke her up, even Nate, so she shouldn't just be annoyed with me,' I whispered, while all McFly stumbled sleepily around their room trying to find stuff they needed.

'Why are you guys in here?' asked Harry as he went to look for his phone under his pillow.

'Cos we're ready and we can't go back to our rooms,' Zac said.

'Why?' Harry asked, finding his phone and chucking it in a bag he had open.

'Counselling,' Zac replied.

'Right...' Harry said and left us.

Zac and me got off the floor and sat on Danny's unmade bed. Danny came and sat with us because he was ready too. He was still in a happy, hyper mood, like he'd eaten plain sugar for the last week.

Finally everyone else was ready, so we went and had a McDonald's breakfast then went to our venue, and rehearsed for a while, but then we all decided we'd practised enough, we all went and had lunch at a cafe where McFly got mobbed by a whole heap of fans, all of which had either been to the show last night or were going the next few nights. They shot all us girls' dirty looks as they talked to McFly and posed for pictures with them. After they'd left and we'd finished eating, we went and sat on the beach watching the waves and people swimming. Vanessa, who had thought ahead, had her bathers and went swimming, pulling all of us out til we couldn't go any further without getting our clothes wet. She caught Dougie by surprise by running up behind him, and jumping on his back. Dougie fell forwards into the water, all his clothes and hair getting saturated. He picked himself up and walked back to the sand, spitting water out and stealing Vanessa's towel and having a coughing fit while everyone else roared with laughter.

--------

We went back to our venue, after we'd been back to the hotel so Doug could change his clothes and have a shower, even though there was one there. When we got back there again, it was an hour to go, so we had tea, got changed and warmed up for a while. As we were waiting to go out and everyone was getting pumped and ready, Nate and Zac quietly stole two chairs out of McFly's dressing room and sat backstage, while us girls were jumping round everywhere with Danny and Harry. Then we got our call and went out. Poor Sophie tripped, banging her knee on the steps and was limping with every step. But the night didn't get any better. Harry started playing the complete wrong thing, Tom and me both sang the wrong thing, Danny lost his pick halfway through a song and got distracted, forgetting the words and breaking a guitar string and to our surprise, Dougie disappeared for _The End_ and didn't return until it was time to do _Transylvania_ and even then he wasn't right. He didn't run around much at all. The boys looked very unhappy with him. **(A/N That probably wouldn't happen, I know)**

Sophie lost her voice and had to mime the rest of our songs, but she ended up going off later on. Finally the worst show we'd done came to an end, with the crowd cheering on Dougie for him to keep singing. He held off to the last minute, then raced backstage as soon as Tom said goodnight to the crowd. We discovered him throwing up backstage, but he disappeared as soon as he saw us.

'You okay Doug?' Danny asked, putting his arm round him when Dougie came back. Dougie shook his head and sat down in his seat on the bus and didn't speak til we got home when he said goodnight to all of us.

'What happened to him?' I asked Harry as he was about to walk with the rest of them.

'Dunno, we'll find out though,' Harry replied.

'Night Lucie,' he said, putting a bandaged hand on my shoulder and started walking to his room.

'Harry, what happened to your-,' I started.

'Nothing, Luce, just an old injury, don't worry about it,' he smiled, and opened the door to his room, walking in. I walked into our room where Sophie was having a shower and Vanessa was sitting on her bed doing homework.

'What was up with Doug tonight?' she asked, sucking on the end of her pen. I shrugged and sat next to her and pulled off my shoes that were giving me blisters.

'Has Soph talked to you yet?' she asked, frowning at her worksheet.

'Nup,' I replied. 'What about you?' I added.

'Nope,' Vanessa replied.

'She wasn't too well today was she?' I said lowering my voice as the shower stopped.

'No,' Vanessa replied, obviously not listening to me.

'What you doin?' I asked, peering over her shoulder.

'Maths,' she replied.

'Is it hard cos I haven't started,' I said, watching her check her answers with a calculator.

'Yes,' she replied. 'Can you just leave me alone Lucie? I'm trying to concentrate,' Vanessa snapped, looking up and giving me an angry look.

'Fine, whatever,' I said, going into the shower that Sophie had just come out of, then going to bed without another word to either of them.

-------

**Review, review, review! :D**

**Also, to everyone who read Some People Fight, Some People Fall there is a Dougie's POV of it up on my page if you would like to read! **

**And don't forget to check out We're The Young, We're Alright!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Oh and also check out Moonlight by xRevolutionary, a very good read!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've never actually done what they do later on in the ocean, but I reckon it'd be fun =)**

**This is also one of the chapters you'll have to of read the first one for, as it refers to some things from back in England.**

**And sorry for the late update, been busy with school stuff. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**--------**

I woke up the next morning at around eight-thirty. I got dressed and went into McFly's room. To my surprise they were all up except Doug who was still in bed asleep. He was sprawled on his back with his mouth open, breathing noisily with one arm hanging over the side of the bed.

'Morning Lucie, where's the other two?' Danny asked sleepily.

'Who cares,' I replied, sitting down and taking a piece of toast for breakfast.

'Ohhkay?' Danny said slowly and sat next to me.

'What's up with Dougie?' I asked, watching as his chest rose and fell.

'I think he's just a bit overworked and tired,' Danny said thoughtfully, looking over at him still sleeping. 'He was a bit sick last night, I think he puked a few times,' he added.

'Too much info thanks Danny and I already know that' I replied through a mouthful of toast.

Danny shrugged, then went over and shook Dougie awake. He opened his eyes and sighed at Danny and sat up, stretching his arms up in the air. He got up and went to his bag, getting out some Panadol. I finished my breakfast, then went and rang mum and talked to her for a while, then did some homework, then went back to McFly's room.

'What are we doing today?' I asked as I sat down next to Dougie.

'Dunno,' Dougie replied. He sounded kind of strange, sickly almost. Zac and Nate burst their way into McFly's room.

'Morning!!!!' they both exclaimed brightly, but upon seeing Vanessa and Sophie and me spread out and ignoring each other, their smiles faded.

Zac sat beside me, then leaned closer to me and whispered 'What's going on with you and the other girls?'

'Meh, they aren't talking to me,' I shrugged.

'Why?'

'Because they're bitches.'

'Why's tha-' Zac began as his phone started ringing.

He flipped it open and walked into McFly's walk in wardrobe in their room, closing the door.

'Sooooooo Doug, feeling better today?' I asked, sliding over to him.

'Not exactly, but at least I'm not puking,' he yawned running his fingers through his blondish-brown hair and twirling his earring.

'Oh um well that's a good thing I guess,' I replied.

He shrugged.

'Why's Harry's wrist bandaged?' I asked, eyeing it again.

'It's been like that ever since I met him. It's on and off, he's got something wrong with it... dunno what though. Nothing to worry about, just the consequences of being a drummer,' Dougie replied in a tired voice. I nodded.

'Hey uh Lucie, I think Zac wants you,' Harry said, motioning at the wardrobe where Zac was standing, motioning for me. I got up and walked over.

'Don't you guys get up to anything in there,' Tom called as I walked in the door.

'Tom, stop your worrying, you're acting like their mother!' Dougie replied.

'No I'm not, they're just our responsibility,' Tom exclaimed.

'So! You don't have to...'

----------

I giggled to myself and closed the door, blocking out the noises of Tom and Dougie's argument. I walked over to Zac who was sitting in the corner. He looked upset.

'Zac, what's happened?' I asked gently, sitting next to him and putting my hand on his arm. He looked up at me with tears sparkling in his eyes.

'Do you remember that girl I told you about in England?' he asked.

'Your ex-girlfriend?' I asked.

He nodded. 'The one that was in hospital.'

I nodded.

'Well, she passed away about half an hour ago,' Zac choked.

'I'm so sorry,' I said, putting my arms around him.

He stayed there for a long time with his head buried in my shoulder. He didn't speak so I didn't say anything at all. After a while, I decided maybe I could start talking to him.

'How long were you together?' I asked quietly.

'About eight months,' Zac replied. 'Not all that was happy families though, we fought more than we talked on bad days,' he added, his voice muffled by my jacket and hair.

'Are you going to go to the funeral?' I asked.

He shook his head. 'I couldn't, too many bad memories,' he said, taking his head off my shoulder and grabbing my hand.

'Maybe you should go, I bet McFly would pay for you to get back to London, considering the circumstances,' I said, squeezing his hand.

'No Lucie I don't want to go, okay?' Zac almost yelled.

'Sorry then,' I replied, taken aback, getting up to leave.

'No, I need you, I'm sorry Lucie, I didn't mean it,' Zac said, his eyes pleading with me. I shook my head at him then sat down again.

'If you hate her so much, why are you caring about this?' I asked and he flinched at the word _hate_.

'Because there are a lot of happy memories too, I devoted eight months of my life to her, I think she deserves me to care,' he replied. One silent tear trickled down his face and onto his Billabong t-shirt.

'What was her name?' I asked, realising he hadn't told me it.

'Rosie,' he replied.

'Okay, how about you tell me some of the good times you two had together?' I suggested.

Zac thought for a moment.

'One day, we were bored at my place, so we got a whole tub of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and had an ice cream fight outside. Mum came home and yelled at us, but it was fun,' Zac smiled.

'Any others?'

'Another time, we decided it was time to clean her room, because you couldn't see the floor,' Zac said, looking at his feet.

'And?' I asked.

'It took us three days, because we went through all her cupboards, trying on every single piece of clothing she owned,' he laughed, despite all the tears running down his face.

'Then another time, we decided to try building a raft then testing it in the lake about twenty minutes away from her place. We spent more time in the water than on the raft!! It ended up falling apart!!!!' Zac laughed. I laughed and slid closer to him.

'There are so many more, but I just can't think of them right now, if I do I'll tell you,' Zac said, leaning over and burying his face once again in my shoulder and hair.

'Come on guys, we're leaving now,' Danny called, opening the door a crack and seeing Zac leaning into my shoulder. Zac turned and faced Danny.

Danny stared at the tear tracks on Zac's face, then said, 'Two more minutes guys,' and quietly closed the door.

'Are you okay to go out now Zac?' I asked, wiping a tear off the end of his nose. He nodded, rubbed his eyes and walked out behind me, then going into his room and finding his boardies, cos according to McFly, we'd need them.

'What's wrong with him?' Sophie asked.

'Do you really care, or do you just want to tell everyone else?' I snapped and walked away and stood next to Dougie who looked all alone, wearing sunnies and a hat and a Volcom t-shirt and boardies and thongs, standing away from the rest of the group.

'What's up Doug?' I asked, poking his shoulder.

'The roof,' he replied blankly.

'So it is,' I smiled and he half smiled back, pushing my shoulder. Zac came back out of his room and stood next to me and Dougie.

'Got everyone? Okay, let's go,' Tom said, leading us all to the elevator.

---------------

We all got in the bus and started to drive somewhere that none of us except for McFly knew where.

'Are we there yet?' Sophie groaned after fifteen minutes of getting stuck in Sydney traffic.

'Five minutes,' Tom replied, without taking his gaze away from his phone on which he was furiously texting somebody.

'Tom, you're gonna break it!' Harry exclaimed, putting his hand on Tom's arm. Tom grinned at Harry.

I looked around the bus to see what everyone was doing. Dougie was sitting next to Danny, watching some video on Danny's iPod, they were both laughing and whispering to each other about it, Nate was talking to Sophie, who kept on shooting dirty looks at me and rubbing her purple knee, Vanessa was looking at the floor and Zac was staring out the window. I sat back in my seat and grinned at Danny who had been watching me. He grinned back then stood up, taking his iPod with him. A few seconds later Busted's _What I Go to School For_ was playing and Danny came back, starting to dance, almost falling over every time we stopped at traffic lights and went round corners. While we all laughed at him, he motioned for us all to sing, with different groups of people singing James, Charlie and Matt's parts. That was fun until we finally got to where we were supposed to.

-----------

We all got off and were faced with a small building that was right on the beach.

'Tom, where the hell are we?' Sophie asked.

'You'll see,' he grinned mischievously and walked inside with Dougie, motioning for all of us to go with them. Tom and Dougie both talked to the receptionist for a while then someone came and got us.

'Hi guys, I'm Mark, and this is Steve, and we're gonna be your instructors today,' the tall blonde guy said.

'I reckon we'll try our luck at sea kayaking,' Harry grinned as he walked past us all.

'Awesome!!!' Sophie exclaimed. None of us except for Zac had tried it before.

----------

We all got into wetsuits and had a bit of a briefing about what we were doing and how to do it, then we all went and got life jackets and our kayaks and carried them down to the beach behind the instructors. We made it to the edge then we were told to go out to our knees, then try and get in them in the massively wavy, freezing water! Not many of us got it straight away, Dougie, me, Vanessa, Sophie, Nate, Harry and Tom all falling straight out into the water, almost at the same time! We all came up laughing and coughing while Zac and Danny sat there looking smug then started paddling out to sea behind Mark. Steve came up beside all of us that had fallen out; helping us back into them and helping us get started.

After a while, we started getting the hang of it, but everyone still fell out every couple of minutes!! Zac looked pretty upset the whole time and wasn't talking much, and didn't even smile when Mark praised him on his skills.

-------------

The funniest moment was when Harry and Dougie collided side on, squashing Harry's fingers, then Dougie trying to get back over to Harry to see if he was okay, then running into me, flipping his kayak, and with a funny little scream fell into the water then as tried to get back up, he saw a wave taking his kayak towards him, so he dived underneath, coming back up again with the most horrified look on his face, losing his paddle. It ended up hitting him straight in the face. It all just kept happening not giving poor Doug anytime to recover from the one before it! Dougie came back onto shore with a blood nose, but it was still funny.

Tom crashed into Danny and they both flipped at the same time, hitting their heads on each other's heads and Nate tried to get out as a wave came, smacking the kayak straight into his knee. It was turning purple before he even had a chance to say ouch! Sophie fell out, then came up wearing a seaweed hat, and Vanessa was convinced she saw a shark, then after everyone had been evacuated from the water, we found out it was just a piece of driftwood. There were a few injuries, but it was still fun!! Mark and Steve told us they'd never seen such an unco bunch!!

After Dougie, Harry, Nate, Danny and Tom had all got our injuries patched up; we struggled out of our wetsuits then headed back to the bus. Zac, Sophie, me and Vanessa were the only ones without injuries! Dougie had a blood nose of course and the start of a black eye, Danny and Tom both had lumps on their foreheads; Danny's had started bruising, Harry had three black bruises on his fingernails and a bit of a sprained, sore, bruised finger from squashing them and Nate had his knee. We all came back out of the changing rooms carrying our wetsuits and dumped them into a bucket Mark had left for us. We girls were the last to come out.

'I'm starving; can we eat before I eat Sophie?' Harry asked, moving closer to her, so Sophie edged further and further away from him until she hit the wall with a thump.

'There's another injury,' Danny laughed as Sophie swore and rubbed her bruised shoulder where she hit it on the hooks where you could hang stuff. Zac's phone rang, so he left us all and went outside. We all went and got on the bus and waited for him.

'No I don't want to go mum, don't you get that?!' we heard Zac yelling into the phone. I got up from the floor and closed the door. Everyone watched me, so I grimaced at them and sat back down. Zac finally came back, looking red in the face and very annoyed. He threw himself into the seat fartherest away from everybody and faced the wall. I decided it was best to leave him.

------------

We had a Hungry Jacks lunch. Zac didn't look happy at all and kept glancing back at his phone between bites. Dougie was complaining about his nose hurting until Danny threatened to make it hurt even more if he didn't shut up. Harry kept examining his bruised fingers and trying to clench them into a fist, but failing which he wasn't happy about.

We all got back on the bus again and decided to go to the movies for the afternoon.

We went and saw the movie _Australia_. All us girls cried through it and I swear Tom and Harry were when we came out!!!!! Danny had fallen asleep. We went out for dinner again then went back to our hotel. We went and had showers and stuff when we got back. I waited for Sophie and Vanessa to finish and I gave mum a ring again while I waited. I did a bit of maths homework with Vanessa while we both waited for Sophie as usual. After she came out, we decided to go to McFly's room. Before we left, she grabbed our arms.

'I'm sorry guys,' she said quietly, hugging both of us. 'I didn't mean to snap at you all...' she added. We hugged her back. 'Why did you then?' Vanessa asked. She shrugged. 'Hormones.' Vanessa and I laughed. It was true... Sophie was a sweetheart for most of every month... except for one week of it. We hugged again, glad that we wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. We opened our door and got a massive surprise...

------

**Has anyone else seen the movie Australia? I swear it's one of the saddest ones I've seen!!...and the longest! **

**Again, there was another reason why Dougie wasn't well, and that was because he'd gotten Nate's cold, but there being no cold going round anymore, I decided he was "overworked". **

**Anyone else noticed (who reads all my fics) that Dougie is always the one that seems to get injured or sick? Hmmmm......**

**Review please!! **

**And just repeating, if you read and liked Some People Fight, Some People Fall, there's a Dougie's POV up on my page! Thanks guys :)**

**And I say this every time, but remember to check out We're The Young We're Alright if you like the idea of McFly looking after little kids!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am literally in love with Kath n Kim =) Awesome show haha... **

**Doncha wish you could walk out your hotel room door and see this? I certainly do... Ha =)**

**Thanks very much for the reviews :)**

**----------**

Tom was standing at their door wearing nothing but a towel tied around his waist, his blonde hair still dripping wet, knocking as hard as he could on the door.

'Uh Tom? What the hell happened!?!' Sophie exclaimed, looking in the opposite direction to Tom's nakedness to be polite when I knew too well she'd much rather be looking in the _direction of_ the nakedness.

'They kinda locked me out,' he said angrily, knocking on the door again. We could hear Danny's laugh echoing from inside their room.

'How did you manage to get out here in a towel?' Vanessa asked.

'Well, they chucked all my clothes out here,' he said, indicating towards the bag sitting on the floor, 'and made me go and get them, so I did and they locked the door!' he exclaimed.

'Tom, you've been mates with them how long?' Sophie asked shaking her head.

'Few years, why?'

'Wouldn't you know better by now not to trust them when you're in a towel?!' Sophie exclaimed, hitting him over the head.

'Wait a sec,' Vanessa said, walking to the door, then knocking on it, sweetly saying 'Hi, it's Vanessa, Lucie and Sophie, can you open the door?'

'Nope,' came Harry's voice inside it.

'Wait here,' Vanessa said, turning on her heel and sprinting down the hallway and into the elevator.

'What else am I supposed to do?' Tom groaned after her, looking down and making sure the towel was covering him, tugging it together tighter.

'Go in there,' Sophie said, pointing towards Zac and Nate's door. Tom went and knocked on their door, then went in.

--------

Vanessa came back five minutes later looking breathless.

'Here's the extra key again, she wasn't very happy to give it to me though, mumbled something about carelessness,' Vanessa panted, handing the key to me.

'Tom, come on,' I yelled through Zac and Nate's door.

Tom came out, still wrapped in his towel. I gave him the key Vanessa had gotten for him then followed him in. He sprinted in, went to the bathroom, put some clothes on, then came back out and snuck up behind Danny and jumped on him from behind, making Harry and Dougie join in and making it into a massive big fight. Sophie, Vanessa and me stood there in shock, watching them fight, until we heard Danny and Tom's laugh from inside the pile of bodies. They all untangled themselves from each other, just as Zac and Nate walked in. Zac looked so upset and kept shoving his hands deeper and deeper into his pockets.

'You okay Zac?' Harry asked worriedly. Zac quickly nodded and turned away. Harry looked at me, then looked at Zac. Dougie had started peeling the dead skin off Danny's back from when he got sunburnt to the horror-struck faces from us girls.

'Did anybody get the PS2 from the bus?' Tom asked, looking towards the TV. The rest of McFly shook their heads.

'I'll get it,' Zac said, walking towards the door.

'I'll help you,' Harry said quickly, springing off the floor and following him. Harry and Zac came back about ten minutes later, carrying a stack of games as well as the PS2. They plugged it in, and Harry turned on a cricket game, that Zac went and joined him on. They sat there laughing at each other after they stuffed up and seemed to be having an awesome time.

'So what are we doin tomorrow?' asked Sophie.

'More rehearsing, we don't have a second day off here,' Tom said, without even looking up from his laptop. Sophie tried peeking over his shoulder to see who he was emailing, but he quickly shut the screen and turned around to us grinning mischievously.

'Why don't we have a second day?' I asked.

'Cos we don't have enough time,' he replied, still grinning.

'Okay,' I replied, going over to sit in between Harry and Zac.

'Who's winning?' I asked, completely not understanding it.

'Harry's team is,' Zac replied.

'I don't get it,' I said and walked back over to Danny.

'What's you doin?' I asked as I sat down.

'Listening to music,' he replied.

I sat there for a while, but I got bored, so I went over to Dougie, the last person left.

'Hi,' I said, sitting next to him on the floor.

'Hi, we were all wondering what you want for your birthday?' Dougie asked.

'I have no idea, I already have an amazing birthday present, being here with you guys, it's what half the kids at my school dream about,' I replied, hugging Dougie.

'Aw, well we have to buy you something though,' Dougie said in a baby voice and ruffled my hair.

'No you don't, I don't even know what I want,' I said shaking my head.

'Okay, think about it.' His voice turned back his usual one, then he turned back to Danny's laptop and started putting some new songs on his iPod.

'What do you want cos _your_ birthday is like four days before mine,' I asked.

'I dunno really,' Dougie replied distractedly without turning around.

Harry and Zac had stopped playing the cricket game and turned the TV back onto normal TV. _Kath and Kim_ was on, one of their early episodes.

'Hey, I've saw this on the way here! I've been meaning to buy it,' Harry said, turning it up and sliding back to the bed behind him and leaning on it. The rest of the boys slid over next to Harry. Within a few minutes they were all killing themselves laughing.

--------------

We watched that for a while until it finished then Harry jumped up.

'Come on, I think we need to EXERCISE!! Everyone seems very SLOW on stage, we gotta get more pumped!' he exclaimed, searching through his bag til he found a pair of running shorts and a singlet.

'What? No way!' Tom and Dougie said at exactly the same time.

'Yup, come on, that means you Dougie. Welcome to Harry's Boot Camp, now hurry up and get changed or you'll be kicked out of the show tomorrow,' Harry yelled in a military voice, tugging at Tom and Dougie's shoulders. Everyone else groaned and got up to get changed.

-----------

We all threw on something comfy and went and met Harry in McFly's room, where he was lecturing Dougie about exercise and promising him McDonalds on the way back. Danny looked enthusiastic and was stretching.

'Fitness gits,' Dougie mumbled under his breath to me as he walked past to go to his bag, going into the bathroom and emerging later in a singlet and shorts and runners, much like what the rest of us were wearing.

'Let's go guys, come on,' Harry said as everyone followed him to the door. Harry locked it after us, shoving the key down the front of his shorts as he didn't have a pocket.

'I'm not touching that again Harry!!' Vanessa exclaimed looking horrified. Harry just grinned and shrugged.

----------

We got down to the lobby of the hotel, Harry making us take the stairs. We got outside and Harry led the way with Danny not too far behind him jogging to the beach.

'Gawd, are we in the army?!' Sophie puffed running up beside me.

'I dunno, but I'm dying!' I managed to pant out.

We finally made it to the beach after fifteen minutes of continuous running. Dougie, Sophie, Tom, Zac and me all had slowed to a walk behind everyone.

'C'mon guys, move it!' Harry called, dropping back and pushing us in the back. We all groaned and followed Harry, trying to keep up with him.

-------------

'Harry, can we stop man?!' Dougie called out from the back of the group after we'd run for almost half an hour.

'Nah, come on mate, just five more minutes and we'll stop,' Harry replied encouragingly, dropping back to Dougie.

'I'm serious dude, please,' Dougie pleaded, his gorgeous face full of pain.

'Nope, come on, you have to push through it Dougster, you'll be right,' Harry replied sharply, pushing Dougie in the small of his back. Dougie groaned and started running again.

But he'd only run for a few minutes, when he had a massive coughing fit, his whole body heaving as he coughed and coughed and coughed until he puked, struggling to breathe and walking around in circles. He flopped down in the sand wiping his mouth and was followed by everyone but Harry, Danny, Vanessa and Nate.

'You alright mate?' Danny asked Dougie who gasped a breathless 'yes,' at Danny and closed his eyes.

'You all did really well guys,' Harry said, looking a bit concerned as we were all clutching stitches in our sides and gasping for breath. Everyone looked red in the face and sweaty.

'Looks like the run was a good idea. Now we know you're all totally unfit. Come on!' Harry grinned, pulling his shirt off and racing down to the water with Danny and Nate who started splashing around in the water. Tom pulled his top off and ran down too, followed by Zac and very slowly by Dougie who all dived under. We all followed them in, despite it being freezing cold and being in clothes.

--------------

Dougie and Tom watched as we squealed and jumped around in the water, pulling Harry under by the ankles as revenge and having more fights on each other's shoulders. Nate seemed to be quite captivated by Sophie, whose white top become see-through as soon as she got in the water, exposing her pink bra underneath it. I was up on Dougie's shoulders when he suddenly pushed me off, then dived under the water, coming up with a clump of seaweed and putting it on my head. I shrieked and threw it back at Dougie, who threw it at Sophie and missed completely, hitting Danny square in the face. He dived on Dougie and within a few seconds, all the guys had joined in on the play-fight.

-------------

We swam around for a bit longer til it was starting to get really cold, so we all got out.

'W-w-w-who's idea was-was-was t-t-t-t-th-this?' Vanessa stuttered, her teeth chattering.

'I'm not cold,' Harry smirked, throwing his top and shoes back on.

'Yeah, neither,' the rest of the boys said at almost the same time. They all looked at each other and laughed.

'Yeah, b-b-b-but in E-E-E-England, it's always c-c-c-cold!!!!' Vanessa exclaimed, wrapping her arms around herself. Sophie and me weren't all that cold for once.

'Come here Vanessa,' Danny said, getting his shirt and wrapping it around her shoulders.

'Better?' Danny asked, spinning her round to face him and brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. She nodded and ran to catch up with Harry.

'Erm Soph, I think you should put this on,' Tom muttered quietly, handing her his t-shirt.

'Why?' she asked, looking down at it.

'Well....' Tom said, motioning towards her top, looking up at the grey sky. Sophie looked down at her see-through white singlet and turned red.

'Oh, shit, that's why,' she said gloomily and Tom nodded grimly, still staring at the sky. 'Thanks,' she sighed, pulling it on over her head.

Tom nodded again, looking back at her again. I looked down at my own purple top, glad I'd opted for a dark colour!

-----------

We must've looked pretty funny walking back to the hotel and stopping for ice cream at McDonalds on the way. We were all saturated and Tom and Danny still had no tops cos Sophie and Vanessa had them.

-----------

'How are you going Zac?' I asked, dropping back to talk to him.

'Meh, same, same, trying to work out what to about Rosie and her funeral. I mean, I don't wanna go, but I feel like I should,' he replied, rubbing his eyes.

'I dunno Zac, I never knew her, so I have no idea,' I said, taking his hand.

'Actually, I don't think I will, I'll just send an apology or something, I'm too far away,' Zac said, squeezing my hand so hard he almost broke it. I forced myself not to wince and turned to face him. His eyes were glassy, like he was about to cry again.

'Do the guys know?' I asked, turning my eyes back to the ground.

'Uh, well Nate does, but I haven't told McFly yet, Harry tried finding out when I went with him to get the PlayStation, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I was hoping you could tell them,' he said sadly, looking at me hopefully.

'No Zac, you need to do this yourself, okay?' I said firmly. 'They need to know,' I added.

'I know, I'll tell them later,' he said quietly, keeping his eyes down.

**------**

**What'd you think? Please tell me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I like this chapter, I have no idea why, but I do. **

**I also just wanna say that it's my interpretation of what I think may of happened at the audition and in Uganda, and I know it's not right.**

**----------**

We just sat around in McFly's room, watching TV and playing around on their laptops, downloading random songs. I was sitting next to Zac on the floor next to Tom's bed, watching TV. Dougie blew his nose (which had kept getting blocked since he'd whacked it) and meanly put the tissue on Danny's hand that was lying behind him.

'Dougie!!!' he shouted in disgust, throwing one of his shoes, which ended up in Dougie's gross tissues and Danny's shoes and anything else they could find flying across the room. Which wasn't very nice at all. Tom wearily told them to stop it then the rest of them decided they'd play the PS2, playing SingStar. I didn't feel like playing cos my throat hurt, so I went and sat next to Tom. Just as they turned it over, I saw a little bit of an ad for Make Poverty History, showing poor starving little kids from African countries.

'Hey, look Tom,' I said, eagerly pulling his sleeve.

'Hmmm?' He looked up from his laptop at the TV, then at his white Make Poverty History wrist band and twisted it around his wrist.

'You guys went to Uganda right?' I asked, noticing him look back at the computer.

'Yeah, a few years back,' Tom replied, still immersed in the computer.

The other guys were now singing team games on SingStar very badly, even Danny who was an awesome singer.

'What was it like there?' I asked, sliding back next to him. He minimised his emails back to his wallpaper, which was a cute picture of him and Giovanna. 'You two really should get married, you know that? You're soooo cute together!' I gushed.

He smiled at me then went into Pictures and it came up with hundreds of folders, most with the titles from their tours and video shoots and photo shoots. He scrolled down and came to a folder named Uganda. He double-clicked it, then made all the pictures into a preview.

--------

'Well, this is Harry and Danny with some of the kids,' he grinned, flicking through about twenty photos.

'And this is me and Dougie with some, and him licking my cheek,' Tom smiled, flicking through more photos. In every photo with the kids, the kids were smiling, looking like all their Christmas's had come at once. The boys looked so happy the whole time, grinning and playing with the kids.

He showed me videos of the kids playing around in front of the camera and laughing and playing games of soccer and stuff with the boys, which was completely adorable to watch.

'Uh...and this is the...uh...the...the...uh...the...clinic that Comic Relief set up,' Tom choked, flicking onto a picture of a building, his voice cracking halfway through the sentence. He kept going through the pictures, showing some of the kids in the clinic. Halfway through, he reached up and wiped his eyes and sniffled. I couldn't blame him; I was crying and I hadn't even been there! There were some pictures I remembered from their video, but most I hadn't seen before.

We got to the end and Tom turned to face me, his eyes glassy, with a little glistening tear track down his face, going over the top of his only dimple.

'So yeah, it's not a nice place over there, a lot of the kids we played with when we were there, wouldn't be alive anymore unfortunately,' he said quietly, wiping his eyes again. I wiped the tear off the end of his nose then I reached up and gave him a hug.

'I want to go there someday,' I said, looking back at a picture of the school they helped build.

'Yeah, it's a good experience, but a very emotional one,' Tom sniffed. 'I met this girl while I was there in that clinic. She was only twenty, which was only a year older than me at the time, and she was dying of AIDS and she looked so frail, it was so sad. They had no idea when she was going to die. It could've been the next day or the next week. She just looked so ill, I wished there was something we could do to save every person in that clinic. They were all someone's daughters, sons, mums, dads, friends etc and yeah,' he said, wiping another little tear that had escaped from the corner of his dark eyes.

He closed out of it going into a video folder.

We sat and watched their video diaries from when they were there.

'Wow Doug looks so excited!' I exclaimed after video Dougie had finished telling us about how the kids had picked him up and carried him and telling them about Danny's Army.

'What you saying about the Dougster?' Dougie asked from beside the TV.

'Nothing Dougster,' Tom grinned and moved onto another one, this time of Danny.

'He looks so upset,' I said sadly; his eyes were all rimmed with red and sad and he spoke about it with a determined voice, like he wanted to fix everything.

'Yeah, he probably took it the hardest out of all of us, he's probably the most emotional,' Tom said absentmindedly, going into a recent folder of pictures from when we were there. There were some awful pictures of us girls, including the ones of us when they'd made us up.

'Hey! They're really bad pictures of me!' I exclaimed, quickly closing them, my usually pale cheeks turning tomato red.

'Ha-ha,' he laughed, pinching my cheeks. He went out of that folder and into another one entitled _The Beginning_. Two videos came up. One with the name Dougie and the other with the name Harry.

'Audition tapes,' Tom grinned evilly, calling Vanessa and Sophie over as well.

'What's up?' Soph asked, perching herself on the end of the bed next to me.

'Wanna see the beginning of McFly?' Tom asked and they both nodded enthusiastically.

----------

He clicked on the Dougie one first. A video popped up of a tiny little Dougie, dressed in three quarter shorts, long socks, Globes and a t-shirt. He had his blue bass and was hiding under a mop of blondish brown hair. He looked pale and nervous and terrified!

'Awwwwwwww!!' Sophie exclaimed, leaning closer to see it. He was looking at the ground.

'_Right mate, what's your name?'_ Tom's voice said.

Video Dougie's mouth moved but I couldn't hear what he said.

'_Sorry mate, didn't catch that, you'll need to speak a little louder,'_ Tom's voice said.

'_Dougie Poynter,'_ Dougie said.

'Oi, what are you looking at??' Real Dougie exclaimed, getting up off the floor coming over behind us. 'Who's the loser with the try-hard emo hair?' he asked sitting next to me. Tom laughed and turned it up.

'_Right Dougie, what're you gonna play us today?'_ Danny's voice asked, the first time we'd heard it. It sounded young and cute.

'_Well, erm I wrote this myself,'_ the Dougie on the video said.

'Oh God,' Dougie muttered, going and sitting back on the floor, his cheeks pink. Tom giggled at Real Dougie.

Video Dougie started playing, but something happened and he stuffed up.

'Awwww,' Vanessa laughed.

'_Can I try that again?'_ the video Dougie asked, his cheeks red.

'_Be our guest,_' Tom said and Dougie wiped his hands and took a deep breath before launching into a song, which he was awesome at!

'Doug, you're so good!' Sophie said, her eyes fixed on the computer screen.

'_Well done Dougie, would you mind just singing some of this for us?'_ Young Danny asked, handing him a piece of paper.

'_Erm well I'm not so good at singing,'_ he said uncomfortably, looking over the paper.

'_That doesn't matter, just give it a go,_' Video Danny said comfortingly. Dougie took a deep breath and started singing a song I'd never heard before.

'_Right, thanks Dougie, we'll contact you if you have made it,'_ the video Danny said. Dougie smiled at them and left the room.

-------------

'And you did contact him didn't you Tom?' Sophie said.

'Well obviously, would that smelly loser be sitting there right now if I didn't?' Tom laughed, going and clicking on the Harry one.

----------

'And now for Mr. Judd,' he said as he pushed play. A video of Harry popped up. He was dressed in his Minnesota Twins top from the Five Colours video and a pair of jeans. His hair was spiky and brown. He had a blue bandana tied around his wrist and he was clutching drumsticks.

'Ha-ha Awwww Harry's a cutie,' I laughed.

'What about me?' Harry asked from the floor.

'Nothing Juddy,' Tom replied.

'_Hi mate, what's your name?_' Video Danny asked.

'_Harry Judd,'_ Video Harry said, a lot more confident than Dougie.

'_Alright, give us a bit of a beat,_' Tom said. Harry perched himself on the drum stool and began playing something, which was really good.

'Harry you're really good as well!' Sophie exclaimed.

'What are you all watching?' Real Harry asked.

'You,' Tom replied.

'Oh,' Harry replied, choosing a song on SingStar.

Danny came out and gave him another couple of sheets of music and Harry played them all, not perfectly, but well.

'_How was that?'_ he asked at the end with a big smile.

'_Great, thanks Harry,_' Tom said.

'_And we will contact you if you have made it,'_ Danny added.

'_Thanks,_' Harry grinned and left the room.

-------------

'Awwww thanks Tom, they were so cute!!' Vanessa gushed with a grin.

'And we obviously contacted him too,' Tom smiled, going back to his emails, so we slid down to the floor, watching Harry and Nate get killed at SingStar by Danny, Dougie and Zac then we all decided to go to bed. Danny turned off the PS2 and went into the bathroom before any of the other guys could, then Sophie and Nate left with Vanessa.

'Coming Zac?' I asked. He shook his head.

'I'll be there in a minute,' he said, walking over and sitting next to Tom.

'Okay then,' I said, blowing him a kiss and walking out. When I got into our room, Sophie and Vanessa were sitting on their beds talking.

'Why didn't you tell me my top was see-through?' Sophie moaned with her head in her hands.

'Well, I didn't really notice,' I replied.

'Now all of the boys know my bra is pink,' she sighed.

'Nate looked like he was enjoying it!' Vanessa giggled as Sophie punched her in the arm.

'Well, I am never wearing white again when we go for a walk,' Sophie said, going into the bathroom and finding her toothbrush, brushing her teeth. Vanessa and I rang home. I finished before her so I got changed and sat on my bed, doing a tiny bit of homework with Sophie.

'Guys, Ben wants to talk to you,' Vanessa sighed, handing the phone to Sophie.

'Hi Ben!' she exclaimed. 'Yeah, how have you been?...That's good!...Oh wow!!...Here, I'll put you onto Luce...Yeah, see ya later Ben!!' Sophie said, handing me Vanessa's phone.

'Hi Ben!!' I exclaimed.

'Hewo Lucie!!' Ben shouted.

'How are you?' I asked.

'I good. How you?' he asked in his excited little kid voice.

'I'm good, what have you been doing?' I asked.

'I made you birfday present!' he said excitedly.

'Oh wow! I can't wait to see it!' I said.

'Okay, well I'll let you get to bed Mr Marten, goodnight,' I said.

'Night night!' he said. I handed the phone back to Vanessa, who headed into the bathroom to finish talking.

'Soph, how do you do this?' I asked. She'd just about completely finished the maths worksheet we were doing. She started explaining it all to me and we decided to get in bed. I was asleep within minutes of getting into bed.

-------

**My computer still keeps going into French... really beginning to annoy me! Review and tell me what you think? They make my day =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**My little sis Lauren came up with the idea for the bass, I have no idea what I'd do without half her ideas! Thanks Lozz =) And thanks for reviewing!**

**---------**

'Hey Luce, time to get up,' Tom said when he came in to wake us all up the next morning, walking over and opening the blinds, then coming over and sitting next to me, his arse millimetres away from my toes.

'What's up?' I asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I looked around. Sophie and Vanessa weren't there.

'Did you let me sleep in _again_?' I groaned angrily.

'No, they left about ten minutes ago; I need to ask you something,' Tom said, absentmindedly playing with the edge of my blanket.

'Yeah?' I asked grumpily, crossing my arms.

'Well I...er... well we were just wondering what you wanted for your birthday?' Tom asked, looking up at me.

'I have no idea, what does Doug want?' I asked, changing the subject off me.

'Well that's already covered, come with me,' Tom said, jumping off my bed. I winced as my stiff, sore legs hit the floor from Harry's Boot Camp.

'Where's everyone?' I asked as he led me into their room.

'Zac and Nate's room for now, come on,' he said quickly, leading me into their wardrobe and over into the corner where something big was covered in about six blankets.

'This-,' he began, pulling off the blankets, revealing a black bass case. He undid the clips and inside was a rainbow, sparkly light up bass guitar, like his blue, green and pink ones. **(A/N Hope you can visualise what it looks like...?)** '-is Dougster's present,' he said, with an elaborate hand flourish.

'Oh my God, that is so cool!' I squealed.

'Yeah, well he seems to like them!' Tom exclaimed, covering it back over.

'Where'd you find one here?' I asked, bending over to help him disguise it.

'Nah, we bought it a while ago in England, cos he was saying he was going to get it cos he liked it, so we secretly bought it, so now he's really gutted cos it wasn't there when he went back to get it, hehe,' Tom chuckled, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

'Oh and also, did you know about Zac's ex?' he asked, suddenly serious, with his hand on the handle of Zac and Nate's room.

'Yeah, I'm guessing he told you guys last night then,' I replied and he nodded, opening the door, revealing everyone draped over beds watching TV, all half asleep.

'Uh, are you guys actually alive?!' I exclaimed, poking Danny in the shoulder.

'Yeah,' he moaned, trying to sit up. 'God Harry, did you have to make us run so far? I can't walk,' Danny groaned giving up on trying sitting up.

'I'm fine!' Harry exclaimed.

'Same here!' Vanessa and Nate exclaimed as well as everyone groaned.

'Well you guys need to get up, we're doing something this morning,' Tom said, walking out, followed by the rest of McFly, all of whom were still in what they slept in, Dougie with a lovely black eye, Danny and Tom with lumps on their foreheads and tiny bruises and Harry with a few purple fingers and fingernails from the day before.

'How are you today Zac?' I asked, kissing him on the cheek.

'I'm okay,' he replied, turning me to face him and kissing me.

'You sure you're okay? Have you spoken to your parents lately?' I asked.

'Yes Luce, you have nothing to worry about, okay? I'm staying here, I'm not going to the funeral,' he said quietly, hoping Sophie and Vanessa couldn't hear.

'Okay, I'm here if you need me,' I replied, following Sophie and Vanessa out.

-------------

'Ugh, I've run out of undies!!' Vanessa exclaimed searching through her bag and pulling every piece of clothing out.

'I almost am too,' Sophie said and I nodded in agreement.

'Looks like we'll have to get them to do some washing I think...' Vanessa trailed off, pulling out piles of dirty clothes.

'Yup, we'll definitely have to get them to do some washing,' she said, piling them all up.

-------------

We got changed into our clothes that we had left and went into their room.

'You guys REALLY need to do some washing. Harry, that's the sixth time this tour I've seen you in that shirt,' Vanessa announced as she walked through the door, everyone turning to look at her. Harry looked down at his Hurley t-shirt then sniffed it.

'Uh, yeah I think I agree with Vanessa!' he exclaimed, making a face and taking it off and going to go and change it, but not finding any others.

'Alright, I guess we can do that today then, go and get them,' Tom said, walking over to his bag and getting all the clothes piled next to the bag and throwing them in the middle of the floor.

'After breakfast,' Vanessa said, grabbing a piece of toast.

-------------

So everyone went and got all their dirty clothes from their rooms after breakfast and piled them in McFly's room.

'One condition, we do your clothes, but you do your own pants, agreed?' Dougie said, throwing a few t-shirt into the pile and kicking a pair of yellow boxers into the pile.

'Erm Dougie, by pants do you mean underwear or trousers?' Sophie asked uncertainly.

'Of course he does Sophie, what else would he mean? Stockings?' Harry snapped.

Sophie stepped backwards, taken aback by his tone.

'Yes thankyou Captain Obvious, we get it and yes Sophie I mean underwear,' Dougie said, and we all giggled.

'So is it agreed you do your own?' Dougie asked. We all nodded.

'Dougie, if you empty out your bag we can put all the clothes in that,' Danny said.

'Why mine?' Dougie whined.

'Come on, we'll do it later, lets go,' Tom said commandingly, locking the door behind us once we'd gotten out. We all went and waited in the hotel lobby.

-----------

'What are we doing Harry?' I asked.

'Tour of the city,' he replied bluntly, taking his phone out and furiously texting someone.

'What's wrong?' I asked, noticing that he looked upset.

'Nothing,' he shrugged, frowning angrily at his phone, his grazed knuckles turning white from how hard he was holding it.

'Seriously Harry, what's wrong?' I asked, gently trying to loosen his fingers so he wouldn't break it.

'Nothing, just me and Izzy going through a bit of a rough spot, it'll be okay, so don't worry okay?' he snapped, snatching his phone away from my fingers and putting it back in his pocket.

'Okay,' I replied, realising I wasn't wanted and going over to stand next to Zac and Nate.

'Are any of you girls Lucie Streeton, Vanessa Marten and Sophie Barker?' the receptionist called from the desk.

'Erm, yeah, we are,' Vanessa replied and we all walked over to her.

'These came for you girls this morning,' she said, handing us each a big, heavy box.

'Ohhhhh,' Tom said quietly with a smile.

'What are these?' Sophie asked and the receptionist shrugged.

'Can we go open them upstairs?' I asked and Tom nodded. 'We'll come with you,' he said and all the boys followed us upstairs and into the elevator.

'Man these are heavy!' Vanessa said, hoisting it up a bit. Harry took the box from her and carried it into their room.

---------

So we went into their room and sat on the floor. All the boys sat around on their beds, watching.

'Right, let's see what's inside these boxes,' Vanessa said, reading the box.

'Hey, it's from school,' Sophie said, pulling hers open too.

'What ya got?' Harry asked, peering over my shoulder as I opened it. I pulled the bubble wrap off the top and looked inside.

'A doll?' Vanessa exclaimed in repulsion. Sophie pulled one out as well.

'What did you and Zac get up to!?!' Harry exclaimed in mock horror.

'Your health assessment for this term,' Tom smiled.

'Wha??' Sophie asked, dangling hers by the arm.

'Ohhhhh, we have to look after them for a few days don't we? And they cry as well,' I said, getting mine out of the box and sat it in my lap.

'Correct Lucie,' Tom replied, getting a piece of paper out of his bedside table drawer.

'_Dear Tom_,' he read. '_We will soon be sending you three baby simulators for the girl's health assessment for this term. These babies will cry at random intervals and you must insert the carekey into their back to make them stop crying. After that the girls will need to hold the key in until the baby makes a giggling sound. The key simulates feeding, changing and burping and other normal things that need to be done to a real baby. They must be treated like real babies and we will include three booklets when the babies arrive. These booklets must be fully completed every time the girls change, feed or use the carekey in the babies. The girls must look after these babies from the time they arrive until the morning of the third day. If you have any questions, please call the following number or refer to the booklets you will receive. Thanks and have fun_!'

'We have to look after these? That's so cool!' Sophie exclaimed. 'I've been looking forward to doing this since year seven!' she exclaimed excitedly, looking her baby right in the eyes, smiling.

'Seriously Soph? I never wanted them,' Vanessa sighed.

'Ah well, you have to even if you don't want to! Now we need to name them and put their batteries in and you're all set to go!' Tom said enthusiastically. We had a closer look at our babies. There were two boys (mine and Vanessa's) and Sophie had the girl and there was one Asian one (Sophie's), a Caucasian one (mine) and an African-American one (Vanessa's).

Tom went through the rules with us then strapped the carekey around our wrists. 'You can't take them off,' Tom said as he did mine up.

It was tight and annoying! Harry then got the other key, the one that opened the battery bit and put the four batteries inside them. We weren't holding them properly as they did so, meaning the babies cried until we turned them the right way. It made Dougie jump!

They were really heavy and we couldn't let their head's go backwards or otherwise it counted as an abuse and would register on the computer in the back of them. We also couldn't leave them to cry for more than a minute or it registered as a neglect. We had to change them and pretend to feed them every four hours and pretend to bath them once a day. We had a look through the booklets. You had to record the time they began crying, the time they stopped, how you felt when it happened, what you were doing when it happened and what others did when it cried.

'Can we change their clothes?' Dougie asked excitedly and we nodded. Dougie bounced over to the backpacks we got with them and started pulling out all the clothes. Harry grabbed mine and found a little outfit and helped me to put it on mine, while Tom and Danny helped Sophie to find a cute little girl's outfit. They all looked very cute! Inside the bags were baby bottles, clothes and baby wipes.

'Do we seriously have to carry these around all day for three days? What do we do when we're on stage?' Vanessa moaned, fixing the blanket she had wrapped around hers.

'That's what we're for!' Zac and Nate smiled.

'And it's not like there's a shortage of people on the crew who don't do much while we're actually performing,' Danny said.

'Yeah I guess,' she replied, looking at her baby sideways.

'But we can't take our wristbands off!' I pointed out, gingerly shifting my baby to the other side of my lap.

'Come on ladies, we're going to be late for our tour,' Tom said, standing up.

'What, you mean we have to carry these around Sydney? We'll look like complete idiots!' I exclaimed and all the others laughed. 'Wait, I wanna put a blanket on mine!' I exclaimed, getting the blue blanket with ducks on it and with Zac's help wrapped it around my baby.

'That's a good idea...' Sophie said, getting Danny to help her wrap a pink one around Carly.

'Come on,' Tom laughed, locking the door after all of us.

'Can you hold Xavier for me?' I asked Zac. He suppressed a smile and carefully took him while I put my bag on my shoulder better.

'Thanks,' I said, putting my hands out to take it back.

He looked at me, then at the baby. 'Can I keep hold of it for a while?' he asked and I laughed and nodded. We went back down to the lobby and within that amount of time, Dougie was already holding Jackson, cooing to him and talking to him, showing him all the things in the lobby that he found interesting... like the shape of the roof and the "interesting" ferns.

--------

We all got on a bus that went around Sydney and showed us all the sights and stuff. It had been an hour and none of the babies had cried yet, even from people not holding them right. They were beginning to get really heavy and hurt our arms and the people on the bus kept looking at us funny. Tom was holding onto Sophie's baby, when all of a sudden it started crying. He jumped. Everyone in the bus turned to look at him and he turned pink.

'Argh!! Sophie, what do I do!?' he hissed, handing it back to her.

She took her baby back and quickly jabbed the key into it's back, turning it and holding it. 'What's the time?' she sighed.

'It's 11.30,' Danny replied. 'That scared the absolute shit outta me!' Tom murmured to Dougie who laughed.

Sophie's baby ended up crying for around half an hour, until it made some weird giggly noise. Sophie sat her in her lap and played with her toes. Dougie and Harry had hijacked Xavier and were holding him up to the window to show him all the stuff and telling him what it all was. Vanessa was sitting in the corner of the bus, just about falling asleep, holding Jackson in her arms.

We had lunch at McDonalds (my baby ended up crying, much to everyone's amusement in the restaurant) then we came back to the hotel, collected up our clothes and went to find a Laundromat and filled up almost eight washing machines with all our clothes; one whole one was filled with everyone's underwear! My arm was beginning to break from holding Xavier, so I left him in a washing basket on the washing machine, as did Sophie and Vanessa. We'd changed them and fed them before we left, so it was all good. We left Dougie in the laundry room while the rest of us went into the dryer room. We heard Dougie shriek in disgust then he raced in holding a pair of pink undies as well as a matching bra between his thumb and fore finger, not wanting to touch them.

'Whose are _these_?' he asked in repulsion, holding them up in the air for all to see.

Vanessa turned bright red and snatched them off him, hiding them behind her back. 'Mine,' she said awkwardly.

'I thought we said you do your own?' Tom asked.

'Well they were kinda mixed in,' Dougie said, wiping his hands on his shorts. Vanessa was still red as she walked past us all to put them in the washing machine. The babies were definitely getting more difficult to look after now. They cried almost every three hours and were getting heavy. They all cried at different times as well, meaning there was almost always one of us with the key in it's back.

-------

After that had finished, and it had been dried and Harry had apologised for how he acted earlier, we went back to our venue.

'Zac, can you look after Xavier for me? If he cries, call me off stage okay?' I said, handing him to Zac, who accidentally didn't grab it properly and his head tipped back, making him cry.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' Zac exclaimed, handing him back quickly.

'It's okay, just be careful,' I laughed, handing him back to Zac, holding its head properly. Nate was looking after Carly and Vanessa had gotten Jason to look after Jackson, which was quite strange seeing a grown man with a doll. After our babysitters were ready went out on stage. It all went very well once again, although Harry was having a bit of trouble playing with his sore fingers and Tom had no voice at the end of it. I had to run off to stop Xavier crying and so did Sophie.

------

When we were performing _5 Colours _and Vanessa started getting a lot more enthusiastic, that was until she jumped, smacking herself in the mouth with the microphone, tipping it over with a bang over the speakers. She squeaked in pain, audible enough for us to hear over the music and crowd, turned bright red, clutching her mouth as she dashed off stage. We finished the song, said goodnight and then came off stage to find Vanessa sitting in a chair with a medic leaning over her with Zac and Nate sitting next to her, each holding a baby, Zac holding two.

'Oh my gosh, are you okay?!' Sophie exclaimed, racing over to Vanessa.

'Yeah, I guess,' she said, her voice muffled by the blood stained cloth filled with ice cubes she had stuck in her mouth. She had little blood marks down the front of her white top and blood all around her mouth.

'What happened? I thought I heard something up there, but I thought it was just Dougie jumping or something,' Danny said worriedly, moving round the medic and kneeling next to her.

'Guys I'm fine! I just smacked myself in the mouth with the mic,' she said, wincing as she spoke.

'You'll be right sweetheart, just keep the ice on it and tell me if you get dizzy or anything okay? Just make sure you don't bite it again over the next few days and you should be fine,' the medic said, handing her another cloth then moving out of the way so the rest of us could crowd around her.

'I _was_ wondering why I couldn't hear your voice up there as well,' Tom just about whispered standing up and going to get a bottle of water.

'God I'm clumsy,' she moaned,

'I'm surprised no one laughed,' Dougie said, looking honestly surprised, leaning on Danny's back.

'So am I,' she said quietly.

Jackson then scared the crap out of all of us by crying. Vanessa sighed and took him from Zac and put the key in his back.

'Give us a look then c'mon,' Harry said, putting his hands up to her wrist and carefully moving the ice from her mouth.

'Ew!' he exclaimed, standing up. Vanessa carefully got the ice off it and with a lot of pain and difficulty pulled her lip down.

'Ugh!' everyone exclaimed. It looked yuck and deep.

'I am really beginning to hate these things,' Vanessa sighed as Jackson did his creepy laugh.

'I'm not! I love these things!' Sophie exclaimed happily, hugging Carly to her chest and talking in a baby voice to her.

-------

We got into our room with our babies. We changed them into their pyjamas, wrote in their booklets and sat them on our beds while we got ready for bed.

'What do they sleep in?' Sophie asked as she held a bottle to Carly's mouth.

'I dunno... let's go ask Tom!' I said. Vanessa mumbled something inaudible and picked up Jackson. We grabbed our babies and walked along the hallway to McFly's room. Just as they opened the door, Xavier began crying.

'Woah!! How about you shut it up?!' Harry exclaimed, moving back as we went inside. Dougie was lying on his bed with someone's acoustic guitar, playing Transylvania. Danny was singing along and Tom was on the phone, scowling at Dougie and Danny.

'What's up?' Harry asked as he sat down on his bed. I sat next to him, trying to keep the key in Xavier's back.

'We need to ask Tom something,' Sophie replied, sitting on the floor, joining in the Dougie and Danny, much to Tom's annoyance. Vanessa just sat next to me, gingerly touching her mouth every so often.

Tom hung up the phone and stood up, coming over. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Where do we put them to sleep?' I asked, grinning as Xavier giggled. I took note of the time.

'Ummmmm.... I dunno,' he replied, scratching his chin as he thought.

The guitar stopped and Dougie piped up 'Why don't they sleep in one of the boxes that we put the stuff in?'

'What, and close the lid? No way Dougie!' Tom exclaimed.

'No you moron! I mean leave it open and like put blankets and stuff in it so they're comfy,' Dougie replied.

Tom thought again. 'Sounds good. Come with me girls,' he said finally, putting his phone in his pocket and taking us down to the elevator. Dougie tagged along behind. Tom went down to floor three and knocked on the first door.

Fletch opened the door. 'What's up?' he asked.

'Can we have the key to the clothing room?' Tom asked as Dougie held out his hands for my baby. I gave it to him and he started talking to him and laughing. Fletch went back into his room and gave Tom a key card.

'Hope you girls get some sleep!' he laughed as he closed the door.

We followed Tom and got three boxes and with the help of him and Dougie they were tucked up into their little beds.

'Hope you sleep well girls!' Tom said brightly as he and Dougie went to walk out the door.

'Yeah, sure,' Vanessa muttered, looking at hers with hate.

-----

'These things are going to wake everyone in the hotel up when they cry,' Sophie sighed, getting into bed.

'Oh well, maybe tomorrow night they can be babysat by the lovely boys,' I laughed, lying down. Vanessa turned the light off and got into bed.

We hadn't even been in bed fifteen minutes, when mine started crying. The light was turned back on and I put the key in his back.

'Go back to sleep, it's gonna be awake for ages,' I said, standing up carefully with Xavier and turning off the light.

'Night Luce, hope you're not up too late,' Sophie said, rolling over. I sleepily sat up with him for another fifteen minutes, until he finally giggled, so I put him back and fell asleep again, only to be woken up another hour later by Sophie's. Vanessa and I had our pillows over our heads while Sophie very, very, very sleepily got up and attended to Carly. It happened over and over again, each time with a different baby. Carly woke up four times, Jackson woke up three and my annoying Xavier woke up six. But every time one baby cried, everyone woke up. It was a long, tiring night. We didn't even talk after each baby woke up. We put a movie softly on the TV in our room to watch while we sat awake, which made for good entertainment and something to do while looking after our babies!

-------

**Okay, these babies are based around the very un-high-tech ones our dodgy school have. Basically they're programmed to cry randomly every few hours, or when you tip their heads back of if you leave them leaning forwards too long or hold them in the wrong position. After that, you have to put a plastic key into their backs to make them stop crying and keep it there until the baby giggles. And that's all they do. Pretty boring, except you do have to pretend they are real. I had to have one a few weeks ago as a part of our health assessment... and was pretty fun, apart from the late night crying sessions. I called her Georgie :) (it was going to be Harry if it was a boy). Oh and you can't choose what race or gender your baby is, just thought I'd add that in. **

**So anyways, just thought it would be cool to have them in it. Any questions, review and ask them :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Inspiration for the start of this chapter with the babies came from the boys in my class with theirs... they provided alllllll the entertainment in class with them and it was absolutely hilarious for the three days they had them!**

**-------**

'Come on mother dears, time to wake up!' Danny called as he walked into the room and opened the blinds. We all moaned and rolled over, shielding our faces.

'Don't you worry, we heard them when they woke up,' Danny said.

'Yeah right,' Sophie sighed as Danny started picking Jackson up from beside Vanessa's bed.

'We'll baby sit while you get ready,' Danny said, picking the other two up carefully and going into their room. We all sat up and yawned simultaneously. We laughed sleepily.

'My mouth is killing me,' Vanessa moaned. It was all swollen and red.

'It doesn't look so good either,' Sophie replied with another yawn.

'I am sooooooo tired...' I said sleepily, getting up and getting changed. Sophie and I went into McFly's room while Vanessa got ready. We took the backpacks with the baby's clothes and bottles in it.

---------

'I'm almost twenty-one! Can you believe it?!' Dougie was yelling when we walked in. He was jumping from one bed to the other, making it twice across the room before he slipped and fell between his bed and Danny's, landing with a loud crash on the floor. Everyone raced over, but he jumped straight back up and kept on saying it.

'Doug, you're acting like you're one not _twenty_-one!' Harry exclaimed grabbing him swiftly by the shoulders as he almost fell off again. Dougie gave Harry a glittering smile and bounded off the bed onto Tom's bed, then Danny's, then his, then Harry's then Tom's again, Harry catching him once more by the elbow as he almost fell. The babies were all lying on the couch. So much for babysitting.

'Danny, hurry up!' Tom groaned banging on the bathroom door.

'No,' we heard Danny yell back.

'Come on, I need a shower, hurry up!' Tom yelled, wiggling the locked door handle.

Danny finally came out, his hair wet and curly and still only half dry with only a pair of shorts on. Zac and Nate came in a little while later, grabbing some breakfast, Zac taking Xavier and pretending to feed him with the fake bottle we had. Dougie was rocking Jackson back and forward, singing some made up rude song to him about chickens.

'Dougie, you're being a bad influence on Jackson! Do you want him to grow up saying all those words?' Harry asked.

'Harry, it is a fake baby,' Dougie replied, rocking him again.

'I'm not the one rocking and singing to it!' Harry exclaimed with a hint of laughter in his voice.

'Well, he likes me!' Dougie replied.

'Guys! What have you done?!' Vanessa whimpered, racing into their room after Nate and Zac wearing a tiny skirt that she couldn't do up at the front.

'I think you should try clothes on before you buy them Ness,' Harry laughed.

'Shut up Harry, it isn't funny! Last time I wore it, it fit perfectly. You guys shrunk it when you washed it!' she cried, trying to pull the button at the top together.

'ARGH WHAT DO I DO?!?!?' Dougie screeched as Jackson started crying. Vanessa sighed and went over and took him.

'Whoops, sorry Ness,' Tom shrugged.

'Hey! You shrunk this too!' Danny exclaimed, trying to pull a shirt on, but not being able to get it past his head.

'Argh! I'm stuck!' he yelled.

Harry groaned then went over to set him free. 'You. Are. An. Idiot,' Harry sighed as he pulled the t-shirt off over Danny's head.

'Whoops, I think we'll let the girls do the washing next time,' Tom said, faking looking disappointed.

'Yup,' Dougie said bouncing around the room, like a five year old that had been given six cans of Red Bull and ten packets of lollies.

'Do we really have to leave? I like Sydney,' Sophie said, curling herself up in Nate's lap with Carly, who she'd collected from the other side of the room.

'Yup, I'm sorry but we do, but just think, you'll all see your families again!' Harry said, his eyes lighting up.

------

So we went and packed all our stuff, Vanessa and Danny got changed and we went to our venue for the last time. The two boys and Jason were babysitting again and for once they were silent for most of it. Harry was still having a lot of trouble trying to play because of his fingers.

'You know, there's something I've wanted to do for AGES!' Vanessa said mischievously as we were taking a break from rehearsing for Sophie to go and attend to Carly. She jumped off the stage and onto the floor where the people who stood usually were for the concert. She did a heap of cartwheels in a row, right up the length of the room then collapsed in a heap at the end, giggling madly. She got up, and fell over again.

'I can do that too!' Dougie exclaimed, dropping his bass on the ground and jumping off the stage, and attempting a cartwheel that was more or less just him putting his hands on the ground and doing a sideways jump.

'That was bloody amazing Doug!' Harry shouted from his riser as he put his sticks on his seat and jumped off the stage too, spinning around in circles on the ground, then falling over like Vanessa.

That gave Dougie an idea.

'Right, everyone has to spin around for as long as they can without falling over or stopping,' he said, walking over to the edge of the stage and pulling Tom and Danny's ankles. They took their guitars off, put them on their stands and slid off the stage, followed by Sophie, Nate, Zac and me.

'Ready, set, go!' Dougie cried and everyone span and span. Sophie was the first one to be out, followed by Tom, Danny, Zac, Dougie, Me and Nate. We all sat down, watching Vanessa and Harry battle it out. Harry won after sticking his foot out and tripping Vanessa over.

'You always gotta win, don't you Juddy,' Danny smiled, shaking his head at him.

------

All the boys then had to leave for another signing, so we just warmed up, looked after our babies (which the boys had taken quite a big liking to) and mucked around, singing and dancing to random songs, getting tired out before the show had even started. Dougie and Danny had started dancing _Barbie Girl_ when they came back, making up a whole routine with each other and teaching it to everyone else. After we had mastered it, Dougie hi-fived Danny.

'That is so cool; we should totally perform that tonight!!!' Dougie exclaimed excitedly.

'No, no, no, no!' everyone except Danny and Dougie moaned.

'Alright, but we're keeping the video for a new DVD for the next single!!' Danny exclaimed, pointing to my camera that had captured it all. Before we went on stage, Xavier started crying and I had to go and deal with him. While I waited for him to laugh, Danny took him and started singing to him. Everyone laughed at a grown man singing to this little doll that wasn't even alive. He then started pulling faces at him and tickling his feet making baby noises.

'Danny you do know it isn't real...right?' Tom asked and Danny nodded, making another weird face at him. To our surprise, he giggled and I took the key out.

'You are such a good boy, yes you are, yes you are!' Danny cooed while Harry shook his head at him. Dougie came around behind Danny and started playing peek-a-boo with him.

'Where's the baby?' Dougie said in a little kid voice, hiding behind Danny.

'There he is!!' he exclaimed, popping out from behind Danny.

'God, we don't know them, do we Harry?' Tom asked and Harry frantically shook his head, gaping at Danny and Dougie, who were getting even more ridiculous. Everyone else roared with laughter at them. They handed Xavier back to me and I gave him to Zac, ready to go back out on stage.

-------

As we were doing _The End_ we could hear something coming from off stage. Us girls all turned and looked towards the wings. Zac and Nate were frantically waving and pointing at Carly.

'Crap!' Sophie exclaimed. She ran off stage, pulling it off her wrist as she went. She thrust it at Nate and raced back on. I noticed Dougie laughing at us. We gave him thumbs up and went back to singing. The show went really well again that night, other than the little hiccup with the baby. We had another after party again, and Harry and Danny were the only two drunk after that. The babies cried a lot, so we couldn't enjoy the party. Harry ended up taking Carly onto the dance floor and dancing with her, spinning her around and singing the songs at her. It was very funny and strange to watch.

At around three in the morning we got on the bus and headed down to MELBOURNE!!! The venue we had all been waiting for! We were all in bed as soon as we got on (Zac got the real bed), although Harry and Danny decided that if they couldn't sleep, nobody could, so they laughed loudly for ages, until Tom wearily told them if they didn't shut up, he'd go and tell the driver to leave them on the side of the road. They were silent after that, although there were a few muffled giggles until they fell asleep. Xavier cried, followed by Carly ten minutes later and Jackson twenty minutes after that.

'If one of those babies cries once more, I swear I will throw the bloody thing out the window!' Harry exclaimed from his bed.

'Sorry guys,' Vanessa sighed as she sat up sleepily with him. After that we all got into bed and fell asleep. Yet again, there was someone snoring loudly and somebody breathing loud as well around an hour after we'd gone to bed. Determined to find out who it was, I quietly stood up, sneaking around, discovering Nate was the loud breather and Tom was the one snoring.

------

As I tiptoed back to my bed from Tom's, we went around a corner. I wasn't ready for it and I lost my balance, falling straight on top of Sophie and Nate's heads and smacking my ankle extremely hard on the table in the middle and then landing on it extremely heavily and twisting it as I flung it back on the ground while trying not to fall. I whimpered in pain and sank to the floor, squeezing my eyes shut and biting hard on my lip in pain.

'Lucie!' Sophie shrieked, sitting bolt upright, her eyes wide as dinner plates. Nate took a bit longer to sit up, but he too yelled out.

'Ugh, guys what the hell is going on?' Tom moaned sleepily as the light was switched on, blinding everyone.

'Nothing,' I winced with tears in my eyes, carefully rubbing my ankle which was already bruising and throbbing like crazy. By now I had everyone's eyes on me, all sleep deprived and weary.

'Uh just fell over on the way back from getting a drink, nothing major,' I winced again, biting even harder on my lip to fight back the urge to cry out with pain, bringing my ankle to my lap, praying for it just to go away like it usually did when you twisted your ankle, but despite my efforts a little cry of pain escaped from my lips.

'Okay, night then.' Sophie, Vanessa, Nate and Zac all lay back down again, closing their eyes. Danny, Jason, Fletch, Tommy and Harry followed suit, shutting their curtains. Dougie stared at me for a while then shut his blue curtains as well.

'Lucie, come here and let me see your ankle,' Tom sighed sleepily sticking his head out from the top bunk.

'Okay,' I said, thankful someone actually noticed. I hopped over, holding onto everyone's bunks, accidentally grabbing Jason's hand on the way.

'How am I supposed to get up there?' I asked, realising Tom's bunk was the top one.

'Dougie?' Tom called, hanging his head upside down over the edge. Dougie sighed then poked Tom in the nose then he carefully climbed out of his bunk on the bottom and boosted me up, pinching my bum as I crawled in. I sat down the opposite end to Tom. He pushed his little TV screen out of the way and lightly moved my foot into his lap.

'If I had a quid for every time someone got a bruise or bled on this tour, I'd be so rich I'd build my own time machine, complete with home theatre and gold encrusted swimming pool with diamonds for the water,' Tom muttered to no one in particular, gently pushing on my toes.

'Does that hurt?' he asked, looking up at my expression.

I shook my head.

'What about this?' he said, pushing on the ball of my foot. I shook my head once more.

'What about this?' he asked, pressing down directly on the bruise.

'YES!!!!!!' I screeched, ripping my ankle out of his grasp, hurting it even more.

'Oi what gives? We're sleeping here,' Harry yelled groggily.

'Hey calm down, I'm sorry okay?' Tom soothed, gingerly taking my ankle back.

'Alright, now bend your toes for me Lucifina,' he said professionally.

'Not you too?' I sighed, remembering Dougie's nickname for me.

He smiled. 'Bend your toes please,' he commanded.

I tried bending them and got them half as far as I usually could.

'Well I'm guessing it's not broken, but I think we'll need to ice it.' He studied it, carefully turning it over in his hands, and pressing on some of the swelling. I bit my lip, determined not to make a noise, but a little whimper escaped from my lips.

'That hurts, doesn't it?' Tom questioned, his brown eyes staring deep into mine. I nodded.

'Wait here,' he ordered, sliding off the side of his bunk.

'Ow dude that was my fingers!' Dougie cried.

'Sorry man, you shouldn't have them out there then, should you?' Tom said, but his mind was on something else. There were a few loud crashes and the sound of a zipper being undone, then the freezer door opening and closing, as well as a few cupboards. Tom came back a few minutes later carrying a tray of ice cubes from the freezer, a plastic bag and a skin coloured bandage. He carefully climbed his way back up and onto his bed, taking my ankle back in his freezing cold wet hands. Tom gently, but firmly wrapped the bandage around it, supporting it, then packed the ice around it and then tied the plastic bag around it. The ice made it feel so much better, but it was still throbbing like mad.

'I can't thank you enough Tom,' I replied gratefully, slowly sliding to the edge of his bed. He looked at me thoughtfully, then down at the floor.

'Here Luce, have my bed for tonight, I'll sleep in yours,' he said, starting to climb down.

'No! Tom, it's fine! I can climb down,' I replied quickly, trying to swing my feet over the edge. Tom caught them and put them back.

'Guys just work it out and go to sleep!' Fletch sighed sleepily.

'Just give me my blankets and pillow and I'll give you yours. I don't want you to get down by yourself, do you understand that?' he said firmly, as he went over to my bed and silently pulled off the blankets and pillow then passing them up.

'No Tom,' I said defiantly going to put my feet back over.

'Lucie, you're sleeping here. It'll do me good to see what we're giving you to sleep on, so next time Vanessa complains, I'll be able to tell her it's not that bad,' he chuckled, tugging the end of his blanket.

I moodily pulled everything but the sheet off, passed it to him then put my stuff on the bed, wincing every time my ankle touched the mattress. He carefully handed up Xavier, who I lay beside my pillow. It was pretty comfy, even though it was so small. I was asleep pretty quickly, along with everyone else.

---------

**And Lucie is hurt once again. I don't know anyone who is as unlucky as she is...Hey, I could've turned it into a REAL Just My Luck movie fic haha =) Review and tell me what you thought of "Doctor Tom". I quite like him being all motherly and stuff. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Lauren's idea for the first bit with Harry, but yeah. Enjoy =) Thanks for the reviews! **

**--------**

'WILL SOMEONE SHUT THAT BABY UP!??!?!?' Harry was yelling three hours later. Turns out Sophie hadn't woken up to Carly. Harry jumped out of his bed and stalked up the other end of the bus, trying to snatch Carly up while he pushed the bus window open.

'DON'T TOUCH MY BABY!!!!!' Sophie screeched, hugging her close to her chest.

'WELL SHUT IT UP!!!!' Harry shouted and Sophie fumbled around trying to get the key in the right way.

'I'M TRYING!!!!' Sophie exclaimed as Harry tried to grab her again.

'Harry, mate, go back to bed,' Tom sighed wearily from the couches. Harry grumbled something and got back into his bunk.

'I'm sorry,' Sophie muttered, cradling Carly in her arms.

'It's not your fault Soph, Harry's the one that got too out of control,' Tom said falling asleep.

------

Each baby woke up three more times that night each, Harry complaining each time they woke up. We could not wait to get rid of them the next day after that sleepless night!

-------

We all woke up at around nine when we were about at the Victoria/New South Wales border.

'Doug, you awake yet?' Tom called.

No answer.

Harry and Danny groaned and went to try and find the Panadol, but unlucky for them, they'd used them all _last_ time they'd gotten drunk! As soon as he noticed I'd woken up, Tom had sprung up from the couch.

'Hey man, can you give me a hand here?' he asked, bending over to Dougie's bed and sliding back his curtains.

'See! I knew you were awake!' Tom exclaimed in mock surprise. I heard a rustle of blankets and a groan from Dougie, then the sound of bare feet hitting the floor.

'Come here Luce and we'll get you down from there,' Tom said, holding his arms up.

'No it's alright, I can get down myself,' I said drowsily. I sleepily slid over to the side of the bed, my eyes heavy with tiredness. I carefully climbed over the side and was caught by Tom's short, ringed fingers and Dougie's long ones. One set of hands grabbed my legs and the other pair caught my torso. They both carried me over to the couch and sat me down, wrapping a blanket round my shoulders. Dougie climbed into Tom's bed and took Xavier out and put him on the couch next to me.

'How's the ankle feeling today?' Tom asked, sitting on the floor next to it.

'Stiff and sore. Ugh and wet!' I moaned. 'Oh crap, your bed will be wet now from the ice won't it?' I noticed in mortification.

'No, that's why that is there,' Tom said, proudly pointing towards the plastic bag he'd tied on there earlier that morning.

'Pft, if you were Danny, your bed would be satched by now,' Dougie snorted and a disapproving noise came from Danny's direction.

'It might be a good idea to try and walk on it,' Harry said from his bunk.

'Yeah,' I replied, shrugging the red blanket off my shoulders and gingerly standing up, supported by Tom and Zac.

'You okay Luce?' Zac asked. I nodded and carefully put it on the floor. Everyone was watching me. Dougie had gone back to bed, taking Xavier with him. He had taken a strange liking to him. I gently put some weight on it and it felt fine, so I put a little more each time, the pain growing stronger each time, until I couldn't take it anymore and hopped back to the couch.

'Right, well that could be a slight problem,' Tom sighed, shaking his head at me.

'I can limp, but it hurts a lot,' I said, confidently doing a wobbly lap of the evil table. Tom shot me a grin then sat down.

'By the way girls, when we make it to Melbourne, you can give your babies back,' Tom said and Vanessa, Danny and the others apart from Sophie and me cheered, including Harry who nearly fell out of bed.

'But I like Xavier! He's my new buddy!' Dougie exclaimed from his bunk. Tom laughed.

-------

He was pretty happy for the rest of the trip, looking out the window as we finished filling out our booklets and changing and feeding our babies.

'God, the drought's bad down here isn't it?' he said, looking out at all the dead, dry grass and empty dams.

'In England, they don't even know the meaning of the word drought!' Dougie joked from his bunk where he was reading a magazine and listening to music and nursing Xavier at the same time. Harry and Danny were back in bed once again, both half asleep. Danny had hold of Carly and was singing quietly to her while falling asleep. Zac and Nate were sitting next to each other talking and Vanessa, Sophie and me were talking to Tom who had Jackson nestled in the bend of his elbow.

'Ugh, Tom I am totally stealing your bed, its way more comfortable than mine,' Harry groaned, trying to climb down from his bunk and landing in a heap on the floor, much to the amusement of everyone else. Harry picked himself up, stood on Dougie's bunk and heaved himself into Tom's bunk above Doug.

'Hey Tom, since when have you had a pink pillow?' he asked.

'It's not mine its Lucie's,' Tom said.

'And why's her stuff there then?' Harry called back.

'Cos I slept there,' I replied.

'Oh,' Harry said bluntly, rustling around before finally falling silent.

'I wondered why Tom was next to me and you weren't,' Sophie said.

'What? Aren't I as comforting enough as Lucie?' Tom asked, pouting at her and running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Sophie laughed. 'Of course you are Tom.'

'Pretty comfy come to think of it, I dunno what you complain about Vanessa.'

'Would you like to sleep here for the rest of the tour then?' she asked with a smirk.

'Nah, I'm old, I need my own bed,' Tom giggled.

------

'Hey Dougie, why don't you drink?' I asked, noticing he was the only one that hadn't gotten drunk yet.

'Well, someone has to make sure you don't die or get raped or something,' he laughed, pulling one of his ear phones out and sitting up and hanging his head out of his bunk upside down.

'And also it totally stuffs my playing, so unless you want a crap show because Doug didn't play right, you'd better be happy about it!' he said, sliding out and coming to sit with us, almost falling over as we came to a stop at traffic lights. 'And I do drink, I just make sure it's the right time when I do,' he said, shoving Sophie's clothes bag off the seat.

As he went to sit down, Xavier's head went backwards, making him cry.

'I'm sorry Lucie!!' he exclaimed, rocking him backwards and forwards in his arms.

'It's alright,' I replied. It hadn't been the first time, every time we tried changing their clothes or stuff like that their heads accidentally went backwards.

'Man it's hot today!' Danny exclaimed from his bunk, shoving his blanket off and fanning himself with his hands.

'Uh, it's only twenty-five! That's a nice day here!' Vanessa exclaimed.

'Whatever, Tom is there a pool at this hotel we're staying at?'

'Yeah,' Tom replied vaguely.

'I know where I'm goin when we get there then!' Danny said, moving up to Harry's bunk.

'What _are_ you doing?' Harry asked Danny, noticing him across from him.

'Meh, yours is better than mine as well Harry,' Danny shrugged, pulling Harry's blankets around him and falling asleep.

A little while later we heard a strange noise that sounded oddly like a fart.

'Danny!' Harry groaned, sitting up and waving his hands around his face. 'You really shouldn't do that, it's disgusting,' Harry said, still fanning himself.

'It wasn't me,' Danny said. 'Ugh Harry!!' he moaned, covering his face with the blankets.

We smelt it. 'Harry!' everyone said, covering their faces, while Harry grinned. It eventually faded, but Harry was almost left on the side of the road after doing three in a row.

------

We got there at around four o'clock (very glad to get out of the bus).

'Come with me girls and we'll turn these babies off,' Tom said and we followed him into his room. He got out the key and pulled the back out of them, turning them off and taking the batteries out. He held out his hands to take them back. Vanessa handed hers straight over, but Sophie and I took a bit longer.

'I don't want to give her back!' she exclaimed, even beginning to tear up.

'Come on Soph, you have to so they can get marked!' Tom exclaimed, taking Carly from her. She waved sadly as Tom put her in the box. I gave Xavier one last hug and gave him to Tom, along with our bags and books. As he prepared the boxes to send back, we unpacked our stuff, which took a while, then much to Danny's disgust we went to Rod Laver Arena to rehearse a bit there to make sure we all knew where everything was instead of his preferred swimming. It was a bit difficult for me, but Tom never seemed to leave my side. He got the medic to check it out.

'Maybe we should get it properly checked out...' he trailed off as he pushed on the bruise and I just about screamed.

'No, it's alright, it'll be fine,' I said firmly.

'Well, keep it iced and bandaged alright?' he replied and I nodded. Tom got some more ice for it.

'Do you like playing Doctors and Nurses mate?' Danny had asked him as Tom piggy-backed me down the stairs. As the day went on, my ankle recovered a little bit, but only a little bit. We had our first show, which went surprisingly well and came back to the hotel. The boys didn't make us girls come down to them; they came up to us so I didn't have to walk anywhere.

-------

My ankle was pretty sore when I came back, and Tom made sure before I went to bed that the bandage was redone and that it had been iced in the bus on the way home, which was the most far away hotel yet from a venue. The bruise was a mixture of purple, black and blue and took up a lot of the top of my foot. We got back and showered then went to bed.

-----------

**I didn't realise how short that chapter was... sorry guys! The next one shall be longer!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, I lied, this chapter isn't much longer, but I thought it was! Sorry! **

**Man I wish I could put Dougie and Lucie together as a couple... but she's a little bit young... Grrrr! And they're both already taken... Although it's not as bad as Aaron Johnson from Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging getting engaged to that 42yr old! In my eyes, that's not right for a 19 yr old, but hey, that's just my opinion, so please don't flame! Okay, my rant is finished, on with the chapter!**

**---------**

Dougie woke us up at five the next morning, as excited as a little kid was on Christmas day.

'Happy birthday Doug!' I exclaimed, sitting up and throwing my short arms around his small frame. He hugged me back and said thanks, waking Vanessa and Sophie up. They mumbled a happy birthday and fell asleep again. His face fell, but perked up again quickly, as if it hadn't happened.

'Where are the others?' I asked.

'They're not awake yet, do you wanna come help me?' he asked hopefully.

'Sure, let's go!' I said, getting out of bed carefully putting weight on my ankle that felt a little better than the day before, but not by much. I fixed my top and wedgie while Dougie giggled boyishly at me, staring at me. I felt extremely self-conscious of my hair all knotted and the massive breakout I'd had on my chin the morning before. He smiled at me and his whole face lit up like I'd never seen it before. He jokingly bowed and held his arm out for me to take. I giggled and put my arm on his, resting all my weight onto him so I didn't put much on my ankle. He looked at me considerately for a bit, then turned his back to me, indicating that I get on. So I jumped on his back and we went into Zac and Nate's room. He silently dropped me to the floor. I landed wrong and had to roughly put my foot on the ground. I sank to the ground without a sound, begging myself not to scream in pain, covering my mouth with my hands as my face twisted in agony. Dougie sank down to the ground beside me, putting his tattooed arm around me.

'You okay Luce?' he murmured. I nodded through a grimace and stood back up, walking over to Zac and kissing him so he'd wake up. His eyes flickered open and his face cracked into a huge grin when he saw me leaning over him. He sat up and kissed me back. I tried hard to ignore his morning breath (and Dougie for that matter who was making kissy faces and noises at us). I giggled and Zac slid over, pulling me next to him.

----------

I nearly fell asleep again lying next to him. Dougie had already woken up Nate by kissing him on the forehead, then grabbing him in a full on headlock, dragging him to the floor. They wrestled for a while, until Zac decided to join in. He was taller than both of them and won easily. I sat there laughing at them for a while, then Dougie decided it'd be a good time to wake the rest of the boys up.

--------

I was piggy backed into McFly's room by Zac and placed gently on the floor when we got into the darkened room.

Dougie got Zac and Nate to jump on Harry and Danny and Dougie got Tom, while I stood there watching. Harry sat bolt upright, his face full of panic when Zac had dived on him. Danny groaned and moaned and Tom full-on slapped Dougie in the face. They all rolled over and tried falling asleep.

Dougie stood there with his hands on his hips. 'Hahm.'

'What's wrong with you? Do you want a cough sweet?' Danny asked sleepily rolling over.

Dougie glared at him.

'Whatever, oh and happy birthday,' Danny said wearily.

'We got you a present,' Tom said, handing Dougie a dried up leaf and a packet of soap from the bathroom.

'Fine you-' he started then looked at Zac, Nate and me. 'I won't say it there's children around,' he spat angrily through his teeth, crushing the leaf between his fingers, throwing it in Danny's face, stomping off to the bathroom and trying to open the door, but it didn't budge. The boys giggled into their blankets, as Dougie pushed and pulled the door handle. He turned awkwardly around his face bright red. He continued trying to open the door, before giving up. 'I meant to go...' he said, waving his hands around. '...that way!' he yelled finally pointing at the door, storming off towards the it, and pulling it open and trying to stride through it, before realising that it was locked. He smacked his head into it, making his nose bleed, before he unlocked the door and stormed out, slamming it as hard as he could.

'That wasn't very nice guys, what about his present?' I asked, sticking up for my favourite member.

'He gets that later,' Danny managed to choke out between roaring with laughter. I went to stomp out of the room as well, before I realised my foot was still sore. I groaned in agony and sank to the floor once again.

'You okay Luce?' Tom asked, his face suddenly turning serious. I nodded, biting my lip.

'Wonder where he's gone,' Danny said thoughtfully.

'Here,' Harry said, pointing out the window. Dougie was storming into the bus, slamming the door hard behind him.

'Come on guys, get up,' Tom said, flinging the blankets off himself.

-------

Everyone got ready and went and got in the bus. I took some breakfast for Dougie into the bus, and he gratefully took it, then went and sulked in his bed again. I looked at him thoughtfully and an idea came into my head.

'What are we doing today?' I asked.

'I thought maybe if you girls wanna go shopping,' Tom said, still texting someone, as per usual.

---------

We got to a shopping centre and went in. As we all walked around, I had an idea.

'I'll be back soon,' I said, leaving them all at the food court and limping around a corner. My foot was still really sore.

I saw something in the window of a surf and skate shop. It was a green Hurley t-shirt with yellow writing on it for Australia! I went in and bought it for Dougster, as well as an iTunes gift card. I bought some wrapping paper and a card and snuck back to them.

Dougie was still sulking. Sophie and Vanessa were both laden down with bags of clothes, Nate was carrying Sophie's.

'Here Luce, I'll carry them for you,' Zac said, walking forward to help me.

'No it's okay,' I replied, holding my bag close to me.

'Okay,' he said, putting his arm around me and helping me to sit down. I had to think of a way to get out of there.

'Um well I might go to the bus, I'm not feeling very well,' I said, carefully standing up and making sure the bag wasn't showing and rubbing my eyes.

'You alright?' Danny asked. I shrugged.

'Okay then, we should be back soon,' Tom said, handing me some keys that had a key ring with their logo on it.

'I'll come with you,' Zac said, getting up to follow.

No! He couldn't come with me!

'Erm, no I'll be okay, you stay with them,' I said quickly. Zac looked hurt.

'It's okay, you'll be back soon,' I said, hugging him.

'Okay,' he half smiled and followed the rest of them.

-------

I limped as fast as I could back to the bus and grabbed some scissors, a pen and some sticky tape out of one of the drawers. I quickly wrapped Dougie's present and wrote on the card, feeling angry with the rest of them for being so mean to Dougie on his birthday. And it was a special birthday too! They came back around fifteen minutes later carrying bags of stuff, Dougie still looking grumpy. He threw himself on his bed and shut the curtains. 'Feeling better?' Harry asked. I nodded and he grinned.

------

We made Dougie choose something for us to have for lunch and he chose a seafood place, and it was really nice, luckily we all liked it! Tom kept away from prawns.

'I'm allergic to them,' he told Vanessa when she offered him one, so she kept them away from him after that. Zac was really careful with his food as well, almost like he was scared he'd get sick from it.

We all went to Eureka Skydeck after that and it felt like the perfect opportunity to give Dougie his present. I wrapped it up in a jacket and limped to the elevator, supported by Zac. Everyone but Dougie and me had been out in the little glass box, so we waited for all the people to get out, then Dougie and I went in there by ourselves. He was standing a little bit over from me on the far left of the box, looking quite unhappy, staring out to Port Phillip Bay with a dull look on his face.

'Hey,' I said and he turned to face me, still with the same dull expression. 'I felt really bad that the other guys didn't give you anything, so I bought you something,' I shrugged handing him his badly wrapped gift, hoping like mad he'd like it.

He looked at me curiously then ripped the top off the envelope for the card. He skimmed through it and beamed at me, pulling me into a hug. He then tore the paper off his present and held the t-shirt up in front of himself and the iTunes voucher fell out. He picked it up and held onto it, examining the t-shirt with a look of awe on his face. Then he looked at the iTunes voucher.

'Wow Luce, this must've cost loads,' he said, looking up at me.

'Not really,' I shrugged.

'Aw that's so sweet thankyou,' he cooed, pulling me into another hug and folding the t-shirt back up, tucking the iTunes voucher into his shorts pocket.

'It's okay,' I smiled. The look on his face had made my day.

---------

We looked around at the views then the box was pulled back in. Sophie and Nate were making out in a corner, so Zac grabbed me and did the same. We then all somehow fitted into a photo booth, taking heaps of random pictures.

-----

We all went to Crown Casino for tea and Harry, Tom, Nate and Zac and Danny had fun riding up and down the escalators and then they all went and played a game of poker, then played the poker machines after that, while we all went shopping and met them at the ice cream shop. We then travelled back to Rod Laver Arena and performed our second show in Melbourne, which went alright. The crowd sang happy birthday to Dougie. 'At least somebody remembered,' he said into the mic, giving the other boys a dirty look.

------

We came home and all went to bed because Dougie had woken us all up early. He was sleeping in Zac and Nate's room for the night.

--------

**Review and tell me what you reckoned? Suckish present, I know, but she wouldn't have all that much money, and what would you buy Dougie? I have no idea.... What do you think? **


	23. Chapter 23

**I personally think if I knew Lucie I'd lock her in a room with no sharp objects or furniture. Even then I reckon she'd hurt herself. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews Holly360 and Becky =)**

**--------**

'Up girls, come on,' Tom said, tripping as he walked over and opened our blinds. He grabbed all our blankets and pulled them off us. Vanessa moaned and curled up in a ball, until she realised that she just had her bra on top.

'Argh!' she shrieked, covering herself up with her arms and rolling over onto her stomach.

Tom covered his eyes, dropped the blankets on the floor and briskly walked out the door, poking his head back in with his eyes closed, and called 'Ten minutes,' before, shutting the door. Vanessa jumped up and raced into the bathroom, her face bright red. I stumbled out of bed and gingerly tried my ankle. It was getting a lot better finally! Sophie grumbled about something, then got up, brushing her hair, getting changed and walking out of the room, followed by Vanessa and me. It was probably the coldest morning we'd had. I was freezing! We went into McFly's messy room where they already had breakfast ready and were eating it.

'Hey, who ate all the toast?' Sophie asked. Harry guiltily hid what was left of his piece of toast.

'Harry!' Sophie moaned, pouring herself a bowl of Rice Bubbles with about half the sugar bowl tipped on top. She stirred it around moodily, while Zac, Nate and their new roommate Dougie came in, all still half asleep and shirtless.

'Come on lads, we told you to get ready,' Danny said with his mouth full of tea, dribbling half it down his chin.

'Ugh whatever, we've got all day,' Zac moaned, sitting on the floor next to me.

'Who ate the toast?' Nate asked, staring mournfully at the empty plate. Everyone's fingers pointed at Harry.

'Just have cereal,' Harry shrugged, shoving the last piece in his mouth. Nate groaned and poured himself some Corn Flakes. After everyone had finished their breakfast we headed back down to the bus.

**--------**

Dougie was still quite grumpy in the morning, sitting next to me the whole time on the bus in the corner. He was wearing his new t-shirt that looked really good on him and to my relief, fitted him perfectly. He chatted about his lizards to me and his dogs called Flea and Presley, showing me pictures on his phone and sharing his iPod with me, mostly listening to Blink. It seemed to take ages to get there, then I finally realised why; we were in Anglesea! We drove through the town and came to a stop at a beach on the other side of the town. Tom threw me a whole packet of Nurofen as we went to walk out.

'Take some for you ankle,' he said, turning on his side and sliding past me and down the steps. I swallowed two and gingerly limped out of the bus to find everyone else standing around a group of people in white rashies and wetsuits. There were a few buckets of wetsuits sitting next to them.

'Hi guys, welcome to our surf school, have any of you surfed before?'

McFly all put their hands up ('My head still hurts from that,' Dougie murmured to Harry who laughed). Vanessa and Sophie did as well.

'Okay, only three of you haven't then, that's good, I'm Brett by the way,' the tall man said, holding his hand out to shake Tom's.

'Tom,' Tom said, shaking his hand and smiling.

'Hi I'm Danny,' Danny grinned, shaking his hand.

'Hello, I'm Dougie,' Dougie said, shaking his hand.

'Harry,' Harry said, stepping forwards also shaking his hand.

'And you five are...?' Brett asked.

'Sophie, Vanessa, Zac, Lucie and Nate,' Sophie said, pointing to us in turn.

'Okay, nice to meet you, these are your instructors, Elise, Patrick and Andy, and as you already know, I'm Brett,' he said, pointing to each of them.

'We have a few other people joining us today for your lesson, so lets get you suited up and get you guys out in the water,' Elise said, kicking the buckets of wetsuits forwards.

**--------**

We all got ones to fit and stripped down to our bathers.

'Do you guys like seeing us in wetsuits or something?' Vanessa asked, glumly zipping up her zip and shivering from the icy cold wind.

'Yeah sure,' Danny laughed, his eyes travelling subtly to Sophie who was still trying to pull it over her feet. She looked up and Danny quickly looked down at the drawstring of his boardies, doing it up tighter. I sat down on the sand and unbandaged my ankle. Andy came and sat next to me.

'Ouch, would you like something for that?' he asked, motioning at my bruise.

'Yeah that'd be good thanks,' I smiled and he came back soon after with a waterproof bandage thing. I put it on then got Zac to zip up my zip at the back. His eyes kept lingering on me for way too long and it was kinda awkward.

We all carried our surfboards down to the beach and got lessons on the sand for starters. I managed to stack on the sand, much to the amusement of everybody else. Danny got caught up in his leg rope and tripped over on his way down to the water, having to get Elise to come untangle him and help him up.

**--------**

The salt water felt nice on my ankle, but it was freezing! I was shivering most of the time I was in the water. Harry was the first of us to stand up, then Danny, then Zac, then Dougie, then Tom, then Vanessa, then Zac, then Sophie, then me. I wasn't very good at it! Fletch had a waterproof camera and was taking pictures, getting an awesome one of Dougie and me stacking at exactly the same time. Tom did a massive stack and face planted the sand, coming back up with sand all over his face and in his hair. Sophie and Nate had gotten that good; they were standing holding hands while they stood up.

'Hey, let's try that!' Dougie exclaimed, spinning his board round to face the beach and jumping on. We all followed suit in a line, the cold wind whipping at our faces and hair.

'This is a recipe for disaster,' Harry muttered under his breath. I was on the end next to him. Patrick told us all to catch the next wave. We all paddled and amazingly all stood up. We grabbed each other's hands and held them in the air, Fletch snapping heaps of pictures.

I lost my balance and fell, taking Harry with me, followed by everyone else, surfboards and bodies going everywhere, getting tossed about in the waves. I tried to come back up but a HUGE wave came and swept me under. As I tried to come back up, more and more massive waves washed over me, making me swallow a gigantic mouthful of salty water. I started sinking to the bottom of the freezing ocean. It was deeper than I expected. I tried to swim the way I thought was the surface, but I ended up scraping my fingers along the sandy bottom. As my legs tangled in my leg rope I started freaking out, my arms flailing around trying to find the surface, swallowing a heap more water. I grabbed my leg rope and pulled desperately, trying to find my board. I couldn't find it.

And then the unthinkable happened; my leg rope snapped from the pressure I was putting on it. It floated down towards the bottom and somehow got caught on something on the bottom of the ocean, pulling me down.

That was it.

I was gone now.

I thrashed around, running out of air, urgently clawing my fingers and hands through the water. I was trying to scream but I couldn't. There was a heavy pressure on my chest, like someone was pushing on it. I felt like I was going to die. My ankle was killing me.

I thought about mum and Laura. It would be horrible for them to loose another family member. The thought of that made me fight harder, but it got me nowhere. I pulled at the leg rope and whatever it was stuck on, but it wouldn't budge. My frozen fingers couldn't undo the Velcro holding it on, which felt like it had been sewed together. I wanted to scream and cry and throw a tantrum at the water. Why'd everything have to go wrong for me?

I started turning extremely light headed and dizzy with lack of oxygen.

_I wonder what it's like to drown_ I thought to myself.

_I wonder if there is really an afterlife and there are all your lost family members there. _

Horrible and terrible thoughts ran through my head.

_Will I go to heaven or hell? I hope it's heaven_ I thought, having a stupid conversation in my head with myself.

I imagined them pulling my blue cold body out of the ocean. Dead and lifeless. Even though I desperately didn't want to, I started giving up. The cold water was making my limbs stiff and cold and useless and my ankle was making it way harder. My family's faces flashed through my head one after the other, followed by Zac's and Sophie and Vanessa's faces. That gave me the motive to start fighting harder, although there was just no use. I thought of my mother sobbing over my dead body and memories flooded through my head, of when I was younger and my family was happy and together and perfect. It was right what they said in movies- my whole life was flashing through my eyes.

I didn't want to die. I wanted to go to uni. I wanted a family. I wanted to live til I was a hundred and die peacefully in my sleep of old age.

I started slowly sinking towards the bottom, pulled by my leg rope, feeling the heavy weight of my useless body that was not going to save me.

I was starting to lose consciousness.

I hoped for a miracle.

_So this is what people go through before they die_.

Memories kept flashing through my head, laughing and happy. I closed my eyes from lack of oxygen, my head spinning, ready to pass out.

Something touched my foot and I freaked out. _Sharks!!!_ I thought to myself. I started re-freaking out, thrashing around, but gave up after a while as it was making it hard to breathe.

Everything began to go black.

**--------**

**Anglesea has a lot of meaning to me lol. I've had 6 surf lessons there on school camps, all of which were COMPLETELY wasted as I still have absolutely no talent and manage to stack on the sand. I'm pretty proud of that chapter and it's been through a lot of changes, so please review and tell me what you thought?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews, enjoy! A very Merry and safe Christmas to all of you and hope Santa comes! Haha :)**

**--------**

Suddenly, just as I gave up hope, someone's hands seized me under my armpits and pulled, but after finding out I was attached to something, they undid the Velcro and pulled me back to the surface. I gasped and coughed as someone heaved me onto his board. I looked into the worried face of Harry. I lay on the board trying to get my breath back, still freaked out and shaking, sobs racking through my body as I coughed and coughed, my teeth chattering from the cold. I coughed so much I threw up most of the water (and half my breakfast).

'You alright Luce?' Harry asked worriedly, using his board to hold himself up, with everyone else behind him, steadying the board for me.

'Don't make me go back in there Harry, PLEASE!!' I pleaded breathlessly and hysterically, clawing at him with my fingers. His face turned worried and scared.

'Lucie, no one is making you go back in, just calm down, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright,' Harry soothed, pushing my hair away from my eyes and taking my hands in his so I wouldn't hurt him.

'I don't wanna go back in,' I sobbed as Harry pulled me into a hug. He went to move away.

'No, no, no, NO!' I shrieked hysterically. He immediately moved back.

'I thought I was going to die,' I wailed.

'It's alright, you're safe with me, you aren't going to drown, I'm here, I won't let you go,' he soothed while I sobbed and hiccoughed into his shoulder hysterically. 'It's alright.'

He lifted me off my board and held me, one arm under my knees, another around my shoulders.

'Harry I don't want to go back in the water!!' I screeched as he lowered me slowly into it.

'Alright, alright!' he sighed, picking me up higher.

I was acting hysterical, but I didn't care. Another coughing fit came over me. I turned away off Harry and vomited up the water. Harry held me close to him still and held back the ends of my hair that were around my face while everyone else looked on, looking stunned. Zac came up behind Harry, stroking my hair while I sobbed hysterically, and shook.

'Shh Luce, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright,' Harry soothed, almost rocking me back and forward like a baby. Patrick and Andy came over to me.

'Are you okay?' Patrick asked as Harry placed me back on my board.

'Sort. Of.' I gasped, rubbing my throat. Harry was still rubbing my back. He let my hair fall back over my face. I was still sobbing and trembling from shock.

'Come on, we'll get you checked out by Elise, she's got the most medical training out of all of us, she used to be a nurse,' Andy said, taking me from the board and carrying me to the beach.

'Thankyou Harry,' I called back and he gave me a thumbs up.

I looked around at the rest of them. They were all watching me with concerned faces, but they all looked fine thank god. Zac followed me back in with everyone else. I was made to sit on the sand in front of everyone while Elise checked me out.

**--------**

'Yeah, you're fine, you've just swallowed some water and had a little bit of a shock, I think you should stay out of the water for now so you don't get anymore inside you,' she said, putting the blood pressure tester back in the first aid bag.

'Well I don't think there's any water left in there, I think I puked it all up,' I said, standing up gingerly on my ankle. She laughed and looked down to see why I was limping.

'Hey, what happened there?'

'Nah I got that a few days ago when I fell over,' I said, picking up my board and using it as a seat. '

Okay,' she said, grabbing hers too.

She handed me a silver foilish blanket as well, telling me to wrap it around myself. As soon as she'd left, everyone rushed over to me; all talking so fast I couldn't understand them. Sophie grabbed me into a massive hug and Vanessa grabbed me from behind, making it a group hug.

'Guys, I'm fine, go back and enjoy your lesson,' I said.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Tom asked, moving in for his hug and I nodded.

**--------**

They all went back out into the water. I grabbed my towel and put it over myself, trying to dry myself off. Dougie was standing up, riding a wave back in.

'YEAH!!!!!' he was screaming, punching his fists in the air, then jumping off when he reached the sand then walking back into me.

'You alright?'

'Yup.'

'Okay good, Zac was freaking out,' Dougie said absently.

I wasn't going back in at all, no matter how hard they tried to get me back in.

**--------**

Sophie and Vanessa were paddling out side by side, when all of a sudden, a massive wave, the biggest we'd had so far, started coming towards them. Both their faces turned into identical looks of terror, looking back at the beach, then the wave, then the beach again. The others roared with laughter at their horrified faces as the wave swept over them, definitely the funniest thing that happened.

**--------**

We finished our lesson, Harry being crowned the best surfer, followed closely by Danny and Nate.

'Are you okay?' Zac fretted as we walked back into the beach. I nodded and he beamed, unzipping mine and his wetsuits down at the back. He pulled me into a hug, his warm body shielding me from the wind.

We got changed in some dodgy change rooms that were there then thanked them for the lesson, before driving back into Anglesea for lunch. On the way in, Harry was staring curiously at Dougie.

'What?'

'I haven't seen that top on you before,' Harry replied, turning his head on the side and examining it.

'Well, at least Lucie actually remembers my birthday,' Dougie sniffed, straightening his top.

After we'd finished that, we looked around the shops.

'Can we go to Torquay? There are way better shops there,' Sophie said hopefully, giving them a sweet little convincing look. **(A/N Best. Surf. Shops. Ever)** Tom and Fletch looked at her thoughtfully. 'Oh alright then,' Fletch sighed.

**--------**

We travelled to Torquay, the boys finding a random ping pong ball and bat, hitting it around the bus and at each other.

'Dougie stand there,' Harry said menacingly bouncing the ball on the bat. Dougie meekly stood where he pointed.

'Turn around,' Harry said and Dougie did, facing his bum to Harry. Harry hit the ball as hard as he could towards Dougie, who shrieked in pain and began a ping pong ball fight which everyone got involved in, until the bat flew out of Danny's hand and out the open window, everybody reaching as far as they could to grab it.

'Awwww Danny!!' everyone moaned.

'Ohhhhh no,' Danny whimpered, racing over and sticking his head out the window looking for it.

'Shhh, I didn't do it,' Danny said, hastily running back to his seat, just as Fletch, Jason and Tommy walked in to talk to the boys.

'Who did that?' asked Fletch sternly.

Everyone's fingers pointed straight at Danny.

'Oi you're not supposed to say it was me!' Danny cried.

'Well you ratted me out to Tommy for stealing his car back in 2006, so payback's a bitch mate,' Tom giggled.

**--------**

We made it to Torquay with no more things flying out the window of the bus. Everyone went mad at the surf and skate shops, Harry and Dougie buying out almost the whole Hurley and Etnie's stores. Us girls stayed in the Roxy and Billabong shops, buying heaps! We made it back at around seven-thirty. The boys played the PS2 while we girls did our stupid homework. I frowned at my work. All the letters and numbers jumbled together in lines of nothing but gibberish to me.

'Nate, can I take you up on your offer to help me with algebra?' I asked hopefully.

'Sure,' he said, sitting next to me.

**--------**

Before I knew it, all my algebra was done and I knew how to do it all.

'Wow, you really are good at it!' I exclaimed.

Nate shrugged.

'Thanks,' I added and he nodded.

'Can't we have the heater on? It's freezing!' Sophie exclaimed as Nate pulled her into his lap.

'What are you talking about? It's not cold at all!' Tom laughed.

'Hey what's Milo?' asked Danny who was reading the room service menu.

'It's like hot chocolate,' Vanessa replied, keeping her eyes fixed on the TV where she was racing Harry and losing badly.

'Anyone want one?' Danny asked, picking up the phone.

'Yeah, alright mate,' Harry said, his eyes also fixated on the TV screen. Tom and Dougie nodded along with Zac, Nate and everyone else in the room. Danny rang up room service, asking for hot water, sugar, Milo and milk (and three packets of Tim Tams thanks to Sophie's persuading).

'Hey Harry, can you turn that off when you're finished? We wanna watch a movie,' Tom said without looking up from the piece of my science homework he was correcting. There seemed to be quite a few red crosses on it.

'Alright,' Harry replied as he came over the finish line first a minute in front of Vanessa.

'Sorry Ness, you know girls can't beat guys,' he said teasingly, turning the PS2 off.

Room service came with our Milo and Tim Tams (which everyone loved). Danny had put about six spoons of sugar in mine, telling me I needed it after my little incident today. It tasted terrible, but of course I would never tell him that! Everyone curled up on McFly's beds which had all been pushed in front of the TV watching the _Back to the Future _trilogy which was awesome. It was very relaxing and we all ended up very sleepy after it, even after Harry had gotten another two blocks of chocolate which had all disappeared by the end of the night. We were all wrapped in blankets, sipping the Milo, then the tea and coffee they'd gotten after that.

**--------**

I slipped over to Harry to where he sat on the floor, leaning against the end of Dougie's bed.

'Thanks for today, I really dunno what I would've done if you weren't there, I was sure I was going to die,' I whispered.

'No problem,' he smiled, putting his arm around me. 'I noticed that you didn't seem to come back up, so I tried to find you but you'd been swept away a bit, so yeah, it took a little bit to find you. If you had've been where you went under, I would've had you up earlier. You really worried me Luce when I couldn't find you then when you had your foot stuck, that freaked me out even more.'

'I can't thank you enough Harry, seriously.'

'It's fine,' he smiled, pulling me into a proper hug. I rested my head on his shoulder.

**--------**

Nate slipped off to bed after the third movie finished along with Zac and Sophie, Vanessa waited up for me. Tom bandaged my ankle for me and rubbed deep heat into it.

'Does it really need to be bandaged?' I asked, grimacing as he pushed accidentally on the bruise.

'Yeah, it'll support it,' he said, putting the clip on it and rummaging through his bag, passing me out some Panadol.

'Thanks,' I sighed, taking two then walking over to the door. 'Okay, well thanks, goodnight guys,' I said, slipping out the door with Vanessa, collecting Sophie from Zac and Nate's room on the way. Dougie had moved back in with his band mates, slowly beginning to forgive them.

I decided to ring mum and tell her about my near-drowning experience. She was extremely concerned and sounded ready to come and get me then and there, but after I explained that I was perfectly fine, she calmed down.

**--------**

I lay in bed that night thinking about my birthday. The first one without my dad being there. Tears welled up in my eyes and I ended up crying myself to sleep, sinking into horrible dreams of falling into deep, dark, holes full of murky bitterly cold water, silently screaming as I floated towards the bottom. Dad's face was above me as I lay on the bottom of the hole, my legs caught in a rope, and screaming hysterically.

'Lucie? Lucie? Lucie?' he asked worriedly, like he did when I used to dream about it the week he died. I came back to consciousness, his worried face morphing into Sophie's anxious face as I bought myself back to consciousness, hot tears running down my face, my whole body in a cold sweat, shivering and shaking like crazy. My breathing was raspy and coming in uneven gasps. My blankets were tangled all around my legs.

'Are you alright? You were screaming,' she asked as I pulled myself into a sitting position. Vanessa's concerned face staring at me from near the window.

'Yeah,' I said croakily, desperately trying to get my breathing normal- I sounded like I'd just run a marathon. I wiped my forehead and my cheeks. Sophie and Vanessa watched me with blank looks as I slid out of bed and went into the bathroom, washing my face and gulping down a massive glass of water, before getting back into bed, fixing my sheets.

'You sure you're alright Luce? What'd you dream about?' Vanessa asked.

'I can't remember,' I lied, rolling over and staring at the wall.

'Alright, night!' Vanessa said.

'Night.'

Sophie switched off the light and made her way back to bed. I laid there for a while, staring at the plain white wall, before I finally I fell asleep, but the same dream came back, except this time, my image of Dad's face was an image of the wreckage of his car that he died in. Someone was roughly shaking me by the shoulders.

'LUCIE!!!' they exclaimed. I awoke, sweaty, shaking and crying once again, realising it had only been an hour since my last dream. Vanessa was shaking me.

'God you can scream, what's happening?'

'Nothing, just bad dreams,' I said quietly.

'You don't usually scream, are you alright? Would you like me to get one of the boys in here?'

I shook my head slowly. I didn't want the other boys coming in and finding me all weak and screaming!

'Okay, please try and not dream, you're really freaking us out,' Sophie said wearily.

'I'll try,' I replied, pulling the blankets up to chin.

'I don't think chocolate is a good idea before bed!' Vanessa laughed, switching off the light and getting into bed. I laid there for ages, listening to my iPod and staring at the ceiling, thinking about stuff. I fell asleep just as the sun was starting to stream through the curtains, and began dreaming about images of the car crash and the funeral again.

**--------**

**Tell me what you thought please? Was Harry the right one to save her?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A bit of a filler-ish chapter, not all that important, but still fun I guess, written after a school trip to Melbourne, which are always fun =) Happy New Year!**

**-------**

I woke up at around nine-thirty with tears running down my cheeks, the other girls still sleeping. There was a tiny knock at the door. I brushed the tears off my cheeks and got up, yawning my head off and opened it to find Danny.

'Up girls, come on,' he said, glancing over my shoulder at Sophie and Vanessa still asleep.

'You alright?' he asked, looking back at me. I nodded.

'Alright, time to go,' he said, shutting the door.

I went in and washed my face, got changed, rang mum, then went into McFly's room. Dougie and Harry were still asleep and Nate and Zac were eating breakfast and were very absorbed in Dora the Explorer on TV. Tom was in the shower and Danny was muffling giggles at Zac and Nate who were repeating what Dora told them to in Spanish then he decided to go and join them, all learning how to count to ten. I sat down next to Danny and put some Vegemite on a piece of toast.

'Have you ever tried Vegemite Dan?' I asked, noticing the jam spread thickly on his toast. He shook his head and continued counting to five in Spanish.

'Try this then,' I said, holding it out. He swallowed his huge mouthful and took a bite of the toast.

'Yum!!' he said greedily, taking the whole piece.

'Have you tried it?' I asked Zac and Nate who both shook their heads and took the pieces of toast I was holding out to them.

'Ugh yuk!' Zac exclaimed, racing into the bathroom, to Tom's astonishment and spat it out in the sink.

'Sorry mate,' Zac said to Tom who was wrapped up in a towel, dripping water all over the tiled floor, glaring at him.

'S'okay,' he said and waited for Nate to spit his out.

'Hey Tom! Look! It's your phone! It's out in the corridor and it's ringing!' Danny exclaimed as he tossed it out the open door.

Tom raced out and grabbed his phone, just as Danny locked the door behind him.

'Danny!!!' Tom screeched, banging hard on it.

Danny looked considerately over at Harry and Dougie still asleep and opened the door, letting Tom back in, who slapped Danny hard across the face, stormed into the bathroom then slammed the door, coming back out fully dressed. Dougie stirred in his sleep and sat up, rubbing his eyes then stretching and getting out of bed, stumbling sleepily into the bathroom yawning. He shut the door and we heard the shower on a few minutes later.

While the rest of the boys sat and talked to me, Sophie wearily tottered in, pulling a brush through her hair, Vanessa following closely behind, yawning widely. Harry woke up and took the bathroom Doug had just vacated. I made Tom try Vegemite, and he didn't like it, nor did Dougie. I made Harry try it and he liked it. We all got ready and went downstairs.

**--------**

We caught a tram to St Kilda beach, McFly taking random pictures of each other in front of the Luna Park mouth. We caught another tram to a cafe in Swanston Street. Us girls ordered lamingtons and Pavlova for the boys to try. Danny loved the lamingtons and pav, Tom liked the lamingtons, Harry loved both, Dougie liked the pav, Nate liked the lamingtons and so did Zac, although they were the only things he could eat. He wouldn't touch the Pavlova (which strangely had peanuts cut into little chunks on top....?).

'What's wrong Zac?' I asked.

'Allergic to strawberries,' he muttered, pulling an EpiPen out of his bag and showing me. I stared at him in shock.

'Are you serious?'

He nodded and put the EpiPen back into his bag.

'Right,' I said, still in shock.

'It's your birthday tomorrow, did you know that?' he said cheekily.

I nodded gloomily. I wasn't looking forward to turning a year older without my Dad being there. Danny and Dougie had both disappeared and came back half an hour later on a tram, yelling at us to get on. The tram was going to stop at a stop a little while ahead, so Danny and Dougie were chasing it and watching us at the same time. They didn't realise the tram was stopping and ran straight into the back of it, much to the amusement of everyone on the platform and us.

We rode a heap of different trams, then got off at Burke Street and crossing the road. Danny was too excited and crossed first, almost getting hit by a tram. It had to stop for him. He raced back to us looking sheepish.

'Whoops,' he mumbled.

'Danny I almost lost you!' Dougie cried, throwing his arms around Danny who uncomfortably pushed him off conscious of the people's stares all around him. Dougie pretended to be hurt. We had lunch at a pizza and pasta place in Ligar Street.

**--------**

We caught another tram back to Rod Laver Arena and went inside where everyone was setting up for the night. The boys pulled us on stage, taking their guitars up to Harry's drum riser, jamming to a song they'd thought up in the last few weeks. It sounded really cool; Dougie had mostly written it with Harry and Danny, giving Tom a break from the song writing. It was poppy, with a kinda punkish edge to it, reminding me a lot of Blink 182 and Simple Plan's music. Dougie sang most of it, like _Ignorance_, Tom and Danny backing him up. When they'd finished playing it, they received a standing ovation from everyone in the room.

'Wow guys that is so good!' Sophie exclaimed after they'd finished.

'Dougie's baby, not ours,' Harry said, throwing his drumstick at the back of Dougie's head.

'I wish I could play something, singing isn't really an instrument,' Vanessa said, scuffing her shoe on the floor miserably.

'Come here and I'll try and teach you something,' Harry said, collecting his drumstick and motioning to his drum kit, the one that had the little dice on the cymbals. Vanessa uncomfortably stood up and sat in Harry's seat, taking the sticks from him. While he set about teaching her a beat, Dougie slid next to me and put his bass strap over my shoulders, passing me his pick. Danny tried teaching Sophie and Tom found another guitar, teaching Nate and Zac at the same time. Nate had already had a few lessons before and was playing riffs way before anyone else. Tom was impressed. Vanessa had started getting the hang of the beat Harry was teaching her and Zac was learning the riff Tom showed him. Dougie sat beside me, occasionally taking my hands to show me how to play something and stretching my fingers so I could reach the frets! I could play a few simple things after a while. Nate moved onto bass, leaving me to go to Tom and learn some guitar. It was a lot harder, and I took ages to get something right. Zac teased me by sitting and playing what I was trying to learn. Tom kept putting his arms over me, taking my hands like Dougie had, showing me to play things right.

After I'd learnt a few things, I moved up to Harry, who was very successful in teaching both Sophie and Vanessa how to play some things. I took his seat and drumsticks. I tried using the kick drum, but my ankle was so sore, I couldn't do it. Harry looked at me sympathetically for a bit then got me to stand up. He took the seat once more, putting his feet on the peddles.

'Sit here Luce,' he said, patting his thighs. I awkwardly and self-consciously sat in his lap, while I played using my hands, him using his feet. It worked and I had a beat by the end of it!

'Soph, show them how you play piano,' Vanessa said after they'd finished teaching us. She shook her head quickly.

'Come on, we won't laugh, we promise, don't we guys?' Tom said and they all nodded enthusiastically.

'What do I play?' she asked as she sat at the piano on the side of the stage, slumping in the chair.

'Anything,' Harry said.

'Play _She Falls Asleep_,' I whispered in her ear.

She looked at me nervously. 'But what if I stuff it up? It's Tom's song, he'll think I'm awful.'

'Come on, you'll be fine, you're great at this,' I assured her.

She took a deep breath and started playing _She Falls Asleep_. Tom's mouth dropped open as she played the whole song perfectly from memory, singing along as well in her amazing voice. She got to the end and turned and faced their stunned faces.

'W. O. W.' Tom said in shock.

'What? Am I that horrible?' Sophie asked, getting off the chair.

'No, you're brilliant,' Tom said breathlessly, finding some sheet music in a folder and handing it to her. 'Can you play this?' he asked, pointing to a piece.

'Well I haven't tried before...' she started as she sat down. She looked over the music and began to play the piano part for _We Are The Young, Bubblewrap, The Heart Never Lies _and_ POV_ perfectly, then some other old classical music.

'You are so good!' Danny gushed after she'd finished. Sophie being Sophie just shrugged and smiled.

**--------**

'So who was best at guitar Tom and Dan?' Harry asked while we were sitting in their dressing room eating dinner before the show.

'I would say Nate, but he's had lessons already,' Tom said, flashing Nate a grin.

'So other than Nate, I'd say Lucie,' he said.

'Me?' I blushed.

'Yeah.'

'What about bass Doug?' Danny asked.

'Definitely Zac.'

'And drums Harry?' Tom asked.

'Hmmmm, I would reckon that Sophie was pretty good,' he said, pretending to think. Zac took my face gently in his hands and tenderly kissed me, his hand sliding to the small of my back.

'Hey, we're eating here!' Harry exclaimed.

'Don't let us stop you Harry,' Zac said, kissing me once more. We finished tea and the boys did a signing session then it was time to go on.

**--------**

It went alright, not the best, but not the worst. We all got on the bus, everyone whispering stuff to each other, low enough that I couldn't hear. I laid my head on the seat and pretended to be asleep.

**--------**

We got back and we all went swimming in the pool at the hotel. Danny and Dougie had conversations underwater and kept coming up giggling uncontrollably, then disappearing once more underwater, only coming up for air. I stayed down the shallow end, floating around in Zac's lap.

There was something about the deep water that didn't appeal to me.

**--------**

**Pavlova is a kind of meringue cake usually decorated with strawberries and cream and stuff. Lamingtons are vanilla cakes rolled in either chocolate or raspberry sauce stuff, then coated with coconut. Very nice =) Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ughhhh done a Lucie and sprained my ankle... Fantastic! **

**Weirdly enough, Danny is my least-liked McFly member, yet he's in my fics almost as much as Dougie. =) enjoy!**

**--------**

We all went back up to our rooms after an hour, eating chocolate bars the maids had left in our rooms, having showers and going to bed. Even though I was too scared to fall asleep in case I had the dreams again, I did cos I was so tired from the night before. I was suddenly at Sophie's house once again. A montage of events ran through my head, the horrific memories of the car crash, then my near-death experience, only this time someone had tied both my feet to an anchor. I turned into a ghost and all of a sudden I was staring down at my dead, cold, blue body with a Grim Reaper person above me. I screamed out with horror and tried to hit the Grim Reaper away.

'LUCIE!!!!!' someone was shrieking at me. Then I heard a loud 'OUCH!!!!' I jerked awake to find Vanessa pinning my arms by my sides. I was covered in a cold sweat once again, crying hysterically and shaking.

I looked around. Tom, Zac, Sophie, Harry, Dougie and Nate were all standing around Danny who was clutching his face.

'Lucie?' Vanessa asked uncertainly, letting her grip on my arms go. I took deep, raspy breaths that sounded strangled. My shoulders were shaking so much I thought my head would fall off. She threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

'Are you okay?' she whispered and I half nodded.

'What happened to Danny?' I asked quietly, noticing he was still clutching his face and whimpering slightly.

'Nothing Luce,' Danny replied thickly, through the stream of blood that was running down his chin.

'Oh God. I did that didn't I?!' I exclaimed.

'Erm...' Danny started, biting his lip.

I couldn't help it; I burst into tears and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

'Luce, please come out, it's okay, talk to us!' Zac called through the door.

'Lucie? Please open the door,' Tom's voice called.

'No!' I shouted back.

'Come on, please, talk to us, we want to help,' Sophie called gently. I took a deep breath and walked out, getting back into bed. It was even stupider to lock myself in there. And childish.

Everyone was staring at me in worry. Danny was sitting on the end of my bed with a wad of tissues held up to his nose.

'Danny I'm-,' I started but he put his hand up.

'Luce, it's fine.'

'Are you alright Lucie? You even woke us up with your screaming,' Tom said in a worried voice, sitting next to me and placing a cold hand on my forehead like I was sick or something. Zac sat on the other side, while the others stood at the door, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Dougie, Harry and Nate were standing by the door, looking sleepy and like they didn't wanna be there.

'I'm fine,' I lied, a shiver giving me away at that moment.

'I think you should sleep in our room,' Tom said nervously taking his hand away from my forehead and helping Zac to untangle my sheets and blankets. They straightened them out and tucked them in properly.

'No, I'm okay, don't worry about me, it's just some bad dreams, I'll be fine.'

'Well, if you need us, come and get us, we're always here love,' Danny said, standing up and walking out the door, tissues still shoved against his nose. Everyone but Tom and Zac followed.

'Luce, please, I think you should sleep in our room so we can keep an eye on you,' Tom said, putting his hand back on my forehead again.

'Tom, I'm perfectly fine,' I replied.

'No Lucie, you are not fine, we could hear you freakin screaming from our room, now what is wrong?' Tom asked in a voice that was so stern it sounded angry. It took me by surprise.

'No Tom, I'm fine!'

'NO LUCIE!!! Come with me and come and sleep in our room!' Tom just about shouted and I jumped. He was yelling at me!

'TOM I AM FINE!!'

Sophie and Vanessa had shrunk back into the corner of the room, trying not to be seen.

'NO YOU AREN'T!' he yelled back. I couldn't understand why he was so angry!

'Tom, mate-,' Zac started but Tom put a hand up.

'Stay out of it Zac, now Lucie, hurry up and get your stuff, you're coming with me,' Tom said, calming down just a little bit.

'Tom. NO!' I shouted.

'Lucie, hurry-,' Tom started to say but was cut off by Harry coming into the room. He was met by Tom and me giving each other the evil eye.

'Everything alright?' he asked, looking from Tom to me.

'Yes. Tom was just leaving,' I said through gritted teeth. '

Tom mate, come on, the whole hotel doesn't need to hear yours and Lucie's conversation, let's go, come on,' Harry said, leading Tom by the shoulders. 'Come get us if you need us Luce, goodnight,' Harry said.

'Night Harry,' I replied and so did Sophie and Vanessa. Zac kissed me on the forehead, gave me a sweet smile, straightened my blankets, ran his hand through my hair then followed them out, switching the light off as he went.

'What. The. Hell. Was that all about?' Vanessa asked, getting back into bed.

'I dunno...he was scary angry wasn't he?' Sophie said, also getting into bed.

'Are you alright Lucie?' Vanessa asked.

'Yeah,' I replied.

'Alright,' Vanessa replied, but she didn't seem so sure.

**--------**

I fell asleep again, begging myself not to dream again. But I did start dreaming, although I woke myself up before it got too bad. I glanced at the clock. It had only been an hour since I'd last woken up.

I was over it.

Over crying.

Over screaming.

Over feeling terrified.

Over feeling depressed and horrible.

Over not sleeping and worrying everyone.

Over embarrassing myself.

It had to stop.

Remembering what Danny had told me I slid quietly out of bed and out the door to McFly's room. I knocked almost silently on the door, praying for at least one of them to be awake and hear me.

'Guys?' I whispered nervously through the door.

My prayers were answered when Danny opened the door a tiny crack, peering out at me.

'Hey Lucie,' he said softly, slipping out and shutting the door with a sharp snap. He was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and socks. He had a t-shirt slung over his arm, which he pulled on after he shut the door. Thank god it was Danny. I was hoping it wasn't going to be Tom. I really didn't want another fight this late at night.

'Umm can I talk to you?' I asked nervously.

'Yeah, course you can love, come on, we'll go find somewhere,' he said, leading me to the elevators.

'I hope I didn't wake you up,' I said guiltily as the door shut.

'Nah, it's right, I was awake anyway,' he said dismissively.

**--------**

We came to an empty room where the people waited to get busses to the airport. He sat in a corner on the floor and motioned for me to sit next to him, leaning against the wall.

'So, what would you like to talk about?' he asked quietly, fiddling with his fingernails.

I stared at the carpet.

'So what's up with these dreams?' he started for me, bringing his knees up to his chest and clasping his hands in the middle. I looked uncomfortably up at him.

'Oh, right, well if you don't wanna talk bout that-,' he started but I cut him off.

**--------**

So I told him.

I told him everything.

He listened and commented when needed and offered sympathy at the right times, holding me close most of the time. I felt a lot better getting it off my chest.

'Harry doesn't want to drown either,' he said after I'd told him about the drowning dream. 'He used to dream about it quite a bit actually, and of course, his room had to be next to mine didn't it,' Danny said, standing up and helping me up at the same time, escorting me up to my room.

'Danny, I'm so sorry about your nose,' I said miserably.

'Its fine, I know you didn't mean it and its all better now isn't it?' he said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

'I'm still sorry, I feel horrible about it,' I said, staring at the carpet.

'Luce, it's fine, alright?' he said and I nodded reluctantly. 'Sorry about Tom, he's sorry too. He gets a little agitated when he's tired and things go wrong, believe me, we'd know. He takes it out on us quite a bit,' Danny said in the elevator.

'It's okay,' I replied, as the elevator came to our floor. 'Hey Danny?'

'Yeah?'

'Why couldn't you sleep?'

'Uh, no reason.'

'Come on, you can tell me.'

'Well, to tell you the truth I was a bit worried about you,' he said sheepishly, playing with the bottom hem of his t-shirt, twisting it around his fingers.

'Aw, really?' I asked and he nodded.

'Come on, get some sleep, you need it, goodnight Lucie,' he murmured, quietly opening my door for me and walking up to his room.

'Goodnight Dan,' I whispered a moment too late. After that I slept soundly til nine.

**--------**

**Pweeeeeeease tell me what you thought!**

**And if you have read Not Alone, the sequel (Living Fast, Dying Young) is now up, so please read and enjoy! x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Much longer chapter than usual, but I couldn't find a place to cut it off. Hope you enjoy =) I liked writing this bit. Definitely something dreams are made of. And another reason why I wish I'd written Lucie older so her and Doug could be a couple.**

**By the way, HUGE thank you to everyone who's still reading, it amazes me cos I thought it would be getting really boring by now, but you're all still there and reading, so THANKYOU!**

**--------**

I got up, and dressed, going into McFly's room.

'Happy birthday,' they all mumbled.

'Thanks,' I said moodily, eating my breakfast, annoyed at them for giving me the same treatment as Dougie.

'Hey Luce, I heard you've got relatives in Melbourne, do you want Doug to take you to see them today?' Tom asked gently.

'Yeah, that's be good, I hardly see them,' I said, jumping up and brushing crumbs off my lap, going to my room and getting my teeth and hair brushed. I went back in and Dougie had a set of car keys in his hand.

'Come on Lucifina, let's go,' he said, setting off at a brisk pace down the stairs. I followed him to a car.

'Whose car is this?' I asked.

'Our tour manager, Tommy's car, we stole it once and got lost,' he laughed, sliding his sunglasses on, adjusting the rear-vision mirror, putting the keys into the ignition and starting it up. 'Right, I've never driven this before, so forgive me if I stall it,' he said, reversing out of the hotel car park.

'Well who drove it when you stole it then?' I asked.

'Tom,' he said, coming to a stop at a red light behind a bright yellow car.

'Oh.'

Dougie fiddled with the radio while we waited, finding a station he liked and turning it up.

**--------**

'Okay, so where do your grandparents live?' he asked as we cruised along the freeway. He was doing a good job at driving, sitting just over the speed limit, but being careful. I told him and he took me there (using the Sat Nav in the car), getting stuck in peak hour traffic.

'Almost as bad as London,' he kept muttering angrily, making a rude gesture at a driver who tried overtaking him on the left side. As we drove along, we sang along to the songs on the radio we knew, and Dougie bitched about Tom being so motherly and Danny for being so dumb and Harry for being so posh. All I did was sit and listen, not wanting to become involved. He was obviously still angry. We finally made it.

**--------**

My grandmother raced out to meet me, showering me in kisses and hugs then giving me her birthday present. It was a gold charm anklet, with two charms (a music quaver and a heart) on it. I thanked her, while my grandfather chatted to Dougie. We talked about the tour and things like that and ate some of my Gran's amazing cake then decided it was time to go. I was showered with kisses and hugs again then we left, Dougie driving faster than he had on the way there. We stopped for a birthday lunch at KFC and ate it on the beach before heading back to the hotel again, getting chocolate and ice cream on the way. It was a nice way to spend my birthday morning, I mean, who would've ever of thought I'd be spending it with _Dougie Poynter_ of all people!!!!

**--------**

'So how you and Zac going?' Dougie asked as we drove along the foreshore.

'Doug, seriously,' I laughed.

'I am serious.'

'Fine,' I smiled.

'That's good; may I ask if you're being safe?'

'DOUGIE!!' I yelled, turning red.

'What? It's a relevant question,' he said innocently.

'No it's not.'

'Yes it is.'

'No it's not.'

'Yes it is.'

'This is stupid!'

'No it's not, now tell me!'

'Don't you worry, we've been sticking to Tom's rules,' I replied.

'Sure,' he said with a cheeky grin.

'Dougie?'

'Yes?'

'Stop it or I'll be driving,' I laughed.

'I cannot allow that Miss Streeton,' he replied, turning a corner.

'I think you can Mr Poynter,' I smiled.

'Stop it you, unless you want to end up off the end of that pier!' Dougie laughed, pushing me in the shoulder and turning the steering wheel to the right. I squealed and he laughed, pulling it back the other way and patting my hand.

**--------**

We made it back to the hotel and Dougie parked the car. I went to get out, but realised he wasn't following.

'Lucie, what have you been dreaming about? We've heard you screaming the last two nights, don't deny it,' Dougie said sharply, pushing the locks down, trapping me.

I decided to tell Dougie everything. He was a lot like Danny; he knew when to say stuff and things like that.

'Can you not tell anyone?' I asked when I was finished.

'Okay then,' he said cautiously, looking like he was about to say something else, but he stopped himself. 'Oh and happy birthday,' he said, sliding my arm off the console and pulling a rectangular present out of it.

I pulled the purple and orange paper off, finding a fine gold necklace with a heart pendant on it with little diamonds around the edge. I sat there speechless.

'Do you like it?' Dougie asked awkwardly. I nodded, still unable to speak.

'Thank you so much Dougie,' I managed to choke out.

'That's okay,' Dougie said, breathing a huge sigh of relief, doing it up on me then pulling the locks up on the doors and pushing his open.

I followed suit and we got into the elevators, heading back up to the rooms.

'Why are they always so nasty about birthdays?' I blurted out without thinking.

'I dunno, it just seems to be this year,' Dougie said, putting his key into the door.

It was strangely quiet. Danny wasn't giggling hysterically, Tom wasn't lecturing people and Harry wasn't yelling at the English cricket team through the TV.

Dougie pushed me through the door first. I walked in and got the shock of my life. I was sprayed with crazy string from every direction.

'Happy birthday Lucie!!' a group of people cheered.

'And Dougie!!' someone else yelled out and everyone else yelled

'Yeah! Happy birthday Dougie!'

I was still in shock as I looked around the sea of faces and saw McFly, all their girlfriends, their crew, my mum and sister, Sophie's family, Vanessa's family and some of McFly's families and Zac and Nate's families all stuffed in the tiny hotel room, all dressed up in very formal clothes with suits and dresses and everything. It must've been the theme. I beamed around at everyone. The room was vastly decorated in balloons and streamers, with a huge banner reading HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Mum came and hugged me as tightly as she could, followed by Laura.

'Happy birthday sweetie,' Mum said, handing me present. I unwrapped it and gaped. Chanel perfume and a beautiful midnight blue dress, complete with silver heels!

'It's from your sister too,' she said, I squeezed her tightly in a hug and then gave Laura one too. Sophie and Vanessa handed me their present. A box full of makeup.

'Thanks guys!' I exclaimed, hugging them both at the same time. Zac gave me his. It was a beautiful golden ring. I was speechless as I threw my arms around him, giving him the biggest hug I could manage. Dougie's family and Frankie gave him his birthday presents and so did the rest of the crew and McFly's families.

'And here is our present Luce, from all the Brits.'

Fletch and Tom dragged a big box out of the wardrobe wrapped in pink paper. There was a card on top, so I opened that first. It read (In Danny's neat writing):

_Happy birthday Lucie!! Hope you enjoy spending the few weeks with us, we certainly have, remember McFly ROCKS!!!_

(Followed by the signatures and messages from the band, crew and their girlfriends.)

I grinned and tore off the paper, everyone's eyes on me. Inside was a big box. I undid the tape and opened the box nervously. Knowing McFly, some crazy monkey would probably jump out and throw a pie in my face or something. But luckily enough it didn't. Inside was a set of all their albums, all signed with special features on them, along with a McFly t-shirt, all their singles and DVD's and another box wrapped in pink paper with a bow tied on it. I opened it and out fell one game for a Nintendo Wii. I had Wii Sports and Mario Kart, another sports game, along with all the special things for them, including two controllers and all the sports accessories.

I sat there in shock, my mouth half open.

'I told you she wouldn't like it Harry!' Harry's sister Catherine laughed.

'No I love it!' I exclaimed, still astonished. Everyone smiled at me, then Sophie, Nate, Zac and Vanessa gave Dougie his present- a heap of Blink182 and Australian merchandise.

Tom slipped back into the wardrobe and came out, carrying something covered in blankets that I recognised as Dougie's new bass with balloons tied from it.

'Here Doug, you know we wouldn't forget your birthday mate,' Tom grinned, 'From Dan, Harry and me,' he added handing it to him.

He looked at them all with a confused look on his face then Dougie pulled all the blankets off it, opened the case and almost fainted in shock.

'You, you, you-,' he stuttered, turning the gleaming, sparkly rainbow bass guitar over in his hands dumbfounded. The boys had attached a toy koala to the neck of it. Dougie was still turning it over and over in his hands, hardly able to believe his luck. While everyone watched him,

I started pulling everything out of my huge box. Everything was perfect. The t-shirt was the exact right size for me; every single one of their singles had special features. I took the Wii out of the box and had a look at the Sports game. Zac slid down next to me, carrying his little sister.

'Aw, who's this?' I asked as the little girl held her hand out to me.

'This is Juliet,' he said, leaning over and grabbing my Wii and opening the box.

'Come on you, let's meet people!' Danny exclaimed as he dragged me off the floor and took me around with him, introducing me to their sisters and brother, (Vicky, Jazzie, Carrie, Catherine and Thomas) and their parents and reintroducing me to their girlfriends, Frankie, Giovanna and Izzy and then Zac and Nate introduced me to their families (their parents, then Zac's twin sisters Saskia and Ashley, and his two brothers Mason and Dylan and Nate's brother Shaun).

'Are you staying the whole time?' I asked mum who shook her head.

'We're leaving after the show, so are Sophie and Vanessa's parents, and even McFly's and Zac and Nate's parents I think,' she replied, hugging me close again.

Ben walked shyly up to me and handed me a piece of paper. There were lots of colourful scribbles and down the bottom someone had written 'Happy Birthday Lucie.'

'Awwww, thank you Ben!!' I exclaimed, bending down and hugging him. He grinned proudly up at me.

'I make!' he exclaimed and I giggled.

Dougie was playing his bass and every time he played a different string, it lit up different colours along the frets.

'Come on guys, I reckon we should get this Wii up and running don't you think?' Harry said, taking it from Zac and racing down the stairs with it, clutching Izzy's hand as she trailed along behind him giggling, trying desperately not to trip in her high heels.

Everyone was already changed into their formal clothes except for me and Dougie, so we quickly did, me wearing my new stuff. The massive gang of people followed giggling and laughing and chatting. The boys looked completely thrilled that their girlfriends and families were here. Zac looked relieved and Nate was so happy I thought he'd burst of excitement. Dougie seemed to be having a very tense conversation with Jazzie about something and she was arguing back with him.

'What's it got to do with you?!' she suddenly shouted and Dougie clapped a hand over her mouth as everyone went quiet, turning and looking at them.

'We'll talk about this later,' Dougie hissed, taking his hand off her mouth. She stalked off down the stairs without a second glance at Dougie.

**--------**

We piled a heap of people on the bus and others in cars, then made it to Rod Laver Arena. We plugged the Wii into a massive screen TV. First, Dougie and me- because we were the special two- played tennis against each other. He'd obviously played it before and flogged me (not before he forgot to do up the controller on his wrist and sent it flying through the air before it landed with a bang against the wall). Everyone else had a bit of a go while I chatted to people. Tom and Giovanna had disappeared.

'Where's Tom?' I asked Harry who was escorting me everywhere.

He grinned. 'You'll see.'

I sat and watched Sophie and Carrie play the Wii for a while with the others then the people who weren't playing it decided to start a cricket game inside. They turned up the music and tried to play, hitting the stage, lights, speakers and anything else in reach and smashing a window. Tom came back with Gi a little while later, hand in hand and grinning widely.

'Got a surprise for you Lucie!' he exclaimed. I walked over to him, stumbling in the high heels, almost falling flat on my face, turning bright red in embarrassment. Giovanna caught me by the elbows and laughed.

'Looks like you need some practise eh?' she smiled, setting me back on feet, giving me a hug and rotating her ankle to show off her gold heels.

'Oh my gosh, they're so pretty! Where'd you get them?' I exclaimed.

'Tom bought them for me a while ago for Valentines Day, it was so nice, we went out for dinner and-,' She was interrupted by Tom clearing his throat. Gi rolled her eyes and we both turned around to face him. She put an arm around my shoulder.

'Ta dah!' Tom exclaimed, pulling open the door behind him. In walked my whole year, all dressed up and with looks of awe on their faces as they looked around the arena.

'Oh my Gosh!!' I squealed, running forwards to hug Amanda and Chantelle.

'Happy birthday Lucie!' they exclaimed, all trying to hand me presents at the same time. I noticed Alex standing at the back of all of them. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends, all of whom were talking so fast and on top of each other I couldn't understand anything they were asking or saying. Amanda and Alison were in total awe of McFly, following them around with huge puppy dog eyes.

One of the boys had gotten the PS2 out of the bus and there was a whole heap of people playing SingStar on it. There was another PS2 that someone had bought, hooked up with Guitar Hero.

'Hey Luce, there's another surprise waiting for you behind that door,' Danny smiled from where he was leaning against the stage. I looked at him curiously and walked to the heavy door that led backstage. All of McFly had the widest grins I'd ever seen on them. I pulled open the door, but when I did I screamed almost as loud as I did when I was dreaming.

BUSTED WAS STANDING BEHIND THE DOOR!!! Matt, Charlie and James all grinned at me in their suits and ties.

'Hi Lucie, happy birthday!' James exclaimed, handing me a present. My trembling hand automatically reached out and took it. I was too shocked to do anything. Matt and Charlie kissed each of my cheeks then skipped in, going straight to the McFly boys and hi-fiving them. James kissed my forehead as he ran past, diving on Danny's back. I unwrapped the present and it was all of Busted's albums, signed with a t-shirt.

'Thanks guys,' I beamed and they grinned back.

Antony from V walked in a little while later.

'Happy birthday!!' he said brightly, handing me an envelope.

'Thanks!' I grinned, opening the envelope. Out fell an iTunes gift voucher. 'Thanks,' I smiled again, going into a state of total shock at him being there as well!!!

'No probs,' he grinned, putting a hand on my shoulder and taking me over to Tom and Gi.

'How old?' he asked as we walked.

'Fifteen.'

'Haha, I remember being fifteen. Best years of my life!' he laughed as we made it to them, squeezing my shoulders like he'd known me forever. He was completely GORGEOUS.

**--------**

After a while, the McFly and Busted boys (and Ant) had disappeared. All of a sudden all the lights came up on the stage. There stood Danny and Charlie in the middle with their guitars, Tom was on the piano, James taking Tom's spot on stage, Dougie and Matt and then Ant was floating around in between them. Harry was at the back of course. All the lights in the venue were dimmed and spotlights were put on the eight boys on the stage. Everyone gathered around in front of the stage excitedly.

'Alright! How we doin guys?!' Danny said into the mic and all the kids in my class screamed and cheered, along with everyone else.

'Ha-ha, that's good! All looking forward to tonight?'

Everyone squealed again.

'Good! As we all know, we're gathered here today-.'

'Danny! It's not a wedding or a funeral!' Tom exclaimed and everyone laughed.

'Alright, well I'm Danny, and this is Tom, Dougie and Harry and we're McFly!' Danny said as he pointed to all the boys who smiled and waved... apart from Dougie who screamed into the mic in front of him and Matt.

'And we're James, Charlie and Matt, formerly of a band called Busted,' James said as he motioned to all of them.

'And I'm Ant! Formerly of V!' Ant exclaimed and everyone laughed.

'Right and why we're all here is to play a special song for Lucie, as it's her special day today! So enjoy!' Matt said.

I stood in shock as Ant came forwards and pulled me onto the stage with them, giving me a seat.

'_Little sweet Lucie's got big brown eyes...' _

**--------**

And they started playing a modified version of Little Joanna. I grinned so much at them all that my cheeks hurt, and I even started tearing up.

'_She will always be my sun kissed trampoline, she goes up and down in my heart turned into jelly beans and I'm starting to believe that danger's never near, when sweet Lucie is here...' _all the boys started singing, Ant coming over and singing right to me, kneeling in front of me. I burst into tears and he grinned as he sang, patting me on the back. It was surreal. Busted, McFly AND Ant singing to me on my birthday!

**--------**

After my special song was over and the tears were still pouring down my face, and everyone cheered.

'Now this is our last song for now and this goes to our awesome backing singers and their boyfriends for putting up with us. Come on up here Soph, Vanessa, Zac and Nate!' Tom called and they all filed onto stage, standing with me, Zac putting a hand on my shoulder. Tom started playing the familiar piano opening to _We Are The Young._

'_Listen! We got a situation; they're always putting us down...' _Charlie sang.

'_We are generation, can't keep us underground,'_ Danny sang.

'_Is it my imagination, or do you feel good?'_ Ant sang, Dougie, Matt and James starting to do backgrounds.

**--------**

'_Running the world, it's the time of our lives, baby we will never die! Cos we're the young, we're alright!!_' We all screamed when it got to the chorus. It was amazing and awesome fun!

**--------**

When the song came to an end, McFly and us all came in together for an enormous group hug, full of happy tears, sniffling and giggles. 'Thank you!!!!!' I cried over and over again, but all they did was grin.

**--------**

'Hey guys, can we totally have a backstage tour?' Toby asked after everyone had calmed down again and were playing one of the many game consoles.

'Sure,' Tom smiled, taking Gi's hand and leading all my form backstage with Harry. Dougie, Ant, James, Matt, Charlie, Danny, Izzy, Frankie, and everyone's parents were helping to set up party games, such as Pass the Parcel, Pin the Tail on the Donkey, Musical Chairs, Bobs and Statues and heaps of other things. I felt like a little kid, but what was a party without games?!

Zac was helping his little sisters to play the Wii so I went over and helped him. After he'd gotten Juliet and Ashley playing bowling on it, he moved back out of their way, putting his arm around my waist.

'So how's your birthday going?' he asked, leading me through the crowd of people who had come back out and sitting me up on the stage, kissing me.

'It's going really great; I mean who would've thought Busted and Ant would've come! And sang to me!!!!!' I exclaimed, jumping into his arms and going to join in on the party games.

**--------**

We finished playing the games (which all the boys cheated at!!), then we all had a huge birthday tea of heaps of party food, (lollies, chips, etc!) and we had to leave everyone for a sound check which sucked, but it had to be done. Dougie and me were then made to put McFly's guitars back on their stands while they all disappeared somewhere. Dougie and me then slipped back into the dressing room so I could get my shoes changed and so he could find a "lucky" guitar pick that he'd left in there. The lights were off when we walked in.

'What happened to the lights? I hope it's not a blackout,' Dougie said, walking in with his hands stretched out in front of him like a blind man.

'Dougie, if it was a blackout, the lights in the corridor would be off,' I said, feeling along the wall til I found the light switch. I switched it on and screamed.

A huge chorus of happy birthday went up and Harry, Danny, Zac and Nate stood there holding a huge cake. Everyone else had squished into their dressing room. Dougie's face went from shock, to surprise then into a HUGE grin. I bet mine did the same. Dougie ran over to the cake and the boys digging his fingers into it and taking a giant chunk, shoving half it in his mouth then getting the other piece and attempting to shove it in my mouth. It went all over my face, so Dougie went and got more, thrusting it in everyone's faces. Dougie got told off by his mum, so he stopped and ate it with his fingers like everyone else. It was really good.

'Did you guys make this yourself?' I yelled at Tom over the music they had on.

He shook his head. 'Nope!! We bought it.'

**--------**

Everyone ate their cake until Danny jumped up on top of a table and whistled with his fingers. Everyone fell silent and turned to face him.

'Right, well thankyou all for coming, and it's now time to get ready for the show, so if you all could make your way to the VIP viewing area that we've set up that'd be great, thanks,' he said.

Tom jumped up as quickly as he could onto the table.

'Hey I also have another announcement to make,' he called and everyone was quiet again. Tom was grinning from ear to ear, with his hands in his pockets. He subtly pointed to Danny and _All About You_ started playing from the CD player in the corner. He held his hand out to Giovanna who was standing on the ground in the front. She stared at his hand in shock and looked back at Frankie and Izzy, who ushered her to go up. She carefully climbed up, helped by Izzy and Frankie.

'Well, as many of you all know, me and Gi have been dating for a very long time. Giovanna, I love you. You are the most understanding and amazing girlfriend anyone could ever have. It must be really difficult to put up with me being in McFly and touring and writing and working, but you still put up with it, and you have put up for me and my habits for so long without making a fuss. That means so much to me and I want to spend my whole life with you. I still remember from the first time we met at that school assembly when we were thirteen how much I wished you were my girlfriend and it looks like my dreams came true,' Tom said.

Izzy and Frankie were both hissing at her from behind, trying to tell her something, so she turned around to face them in annoyance, leaning down to hear them. As I watched, it all seemed very planned. What Frankie was trying to tell her had nothing to do with anything and wasn't even important. While they were trying to distract her, Tom got down on one knee (very carefully on the table) holding out a box with a silver ring inside it. Giovanna turned back around and her hands flew to her mouth.

'Giovanna Holly-Ann Falcone, will you marry me?'

Excited gasps and muffled screams of joy went up around the room.

'Yes!' she cried, bursting into tears and flinging her arms around Tom.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they kissed and Tom slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

A perfect engagement, for a perfect couple.

They both got down off the table and were immediately swamped by people congratulating them and hugging them and getting Gi to show them the ring which was beautiful. It was silver with one diamond in the middle, surrounded by even more smaller diamonds around the outside. It was dazzling and elegant, which suited her perfectly. Sophie, Vanessa and I all ran straight up to Tom, just about knocking him over and deafening him with our screams. He was so happy, he was just about crying.

'Thanks girls,' he beamed as he hugged us all one by one. We tracked down Gi after that, all hugging her as well.

**--------**

After around ten minutes, Harry climbed up onto the table.

'We have to go on now, so if everyone could follow Danny's earlier instructions and head to the viewing area, that'd be brilliant,' he said and everyone started to leave the room, still carrying cake, alcohol (the adults), and drinks. Mum and Laura wished me luck, before leaving. While everyone filed out Carrie and Jazzie came over to me and wished me luck. We all filed onto stage, and started playing _We Are The Young, _Tom the most excited and happy I had ever seen him. I looked behind me and saw Izzy, Frankie, Carrie, Vicki, Jazzie and Gi all hugging and squealing and jumping up and down.

**--------**

'Tonight is a pretty special night for us cos it's Lucie's birthday!' Danny exclaimed, motioning up at me. I grinned and made my way down to him as I'd been told to do in sound check. After the crowd had sung happy birthday to me and Dougie had shown off his new bass (that he'd named Rufus..?), Tom threw his hand in the air.

'Shhh, we've also got another big surprise for you guys, come on out dudes!' he called and Busted and Ant walked onto stage. The crowd screamed and screamed and screamed as they walked in and into the middle of the stage.

'Hey guys! You're very special cos this is the only show we're doing over here, so enjoy!' James yelled.

**--------**

Busted played a few songs by themselves, then played a couple with McFly, and played the last song with them. Ant helped Busted and McFly sing, and they even did Chills in the Evening and Build Me Up Buttercup, which was awesome. It had been the best night yet! Halfway through Danny made them all stop.

'Tom wants to dedicate this song to his new FIANCÉE Giovanna!' Danny cried as the crowd screamed for Tom. They all started playing _All About You_. I glanced backstage again at Giovanna, who was crying tears of joy and happiness as she watched her new fiancée performing for her. Tom kept glancing backstage and giving her the biggest grins I'd ever seen.

**--------**

I raced off stage into Mum and Laura's arms. They were in awe and didn't have words to say. Dougie and Jazzie had found a stash of whipped cream cans and were spraying it everywhere and in everyone's mouths. McFly, Ant and Busted all stripped off and did nudie runs along the stage after they were sure it was empty, their mums covering their faces with their hands and shaking their heads. The boys had gotten pretty drunk along with the Busted guys and were very much enjoying the party.

We partied and danced as much as we could and it was awesome fun. At around one the kids from my year decided to head back on their school bus. I hugged _most_ of them tightly, thanking them for the awesome birthday and saw them off on the bus, extremely thankful that I wasn't with them! McFly had made Amanda and Alison's day by kissing them on the cheek as they left- along with all the other girls. After they'd left, someone dug a heap of containers of ice cream out of the freezer, eating so much and so fast we got a brain freeze.

Someone put on some old fashioned partner music. Zac came over and took my waist and my hands and we did our first slow dance together. Tom and Giovanna were dancing, her head buried in his shoulder, Danny and Vicky were dancing together, Izzy was standing on Harry's feet, rotating on the spot. Dougie and Frankie were dancing crazily, not even in time to the music. James and Carrie were dancing together, along with Charlie and Vicki (who was looking up the whole time as Charlie towered over her) and Matt and Jazzie. Catherine was dancing with Zac's older brother and Sophie and Nate were dancing, Vanessa and Harry's brother Thomas.

For the next song, everyone swapped partners, leaving Gi with Dougie, Danny with Vanessa, Tom with Sophie, Harry with Carrie, Charlie with Jazzie, Matt with Catherine, James with Vicki and Thomas with Izzy, Ant and Zac together (funnily enough) and Frankie with Zac's older brother.

**--------**

I sat out for the next song, there not being enough partners. I sat on the edge of the stage. Watching everyone dance, I started feeling sad, which was stupid as I had had such an awesome day. I sat my chin in my hands.

'Hey birthday girl, what's up?' Harry said, spinning Carrie off with Ant.

'Nothing,' I sighed.

'Come on, walk with me,' Harry said, taking my hand as I jumped off the stage.

'Be back in a sec babe,' Harry whispered to Izzy as we walked past. She nodded and continued dancing with Harry's brother.

**--------**

Harry opened the door to the courtyard that was out the back of the venue. We sat on the seat, looking up at the stars.

'Are you having a good birthday?' he asked and I nodded.

'Thank you so much,' I said and he smiled at me.

'Now what's wrong?'

'I just wish dad was here.'

'Hey, it's alright,' Harry said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. 'First birthday without him?' he asked and I nodded.

'Okay, well it's always hard okay, but remember he's just up there looking down on you,' he said, pointing up to the sky.

I smiled at him.

'You really should smile more often Luce, you have a beautiful smile,' he said.

'Thank you, so do you,' I said and he showed off his smile and began humming the song Smile.

We sat in silence for a while.

'See that star right there?' Harry asked, pointing towards the brightest one. I nodded.

'I bet that's your dad looking down on you. He'd be so proud, you're an amazing girl Luce, I don't want you to forget that,' Harry said, squeezing me close to him.

'You really think that?'

'Of course. You've got an amazing voice, amazing friends; you're good at school, you're beautiful and look at you! You're singing backup in a nationwide tour for a band and you're only fourteen; Urhm, fifteen,' he corrected himself quickly and I laughed.

'So remember that for me okay? And if you need reminding, I'll be there to do it, along with the other three, okay?'

'Okay,' I smiled and hugged me again.

'Come on, we better head back inside,' he said, taking my hand again and leading me back inside, where we continued dancing.

**--------**

The worst dance partner would of had to of been Charlie. He was so tall; it was extremely difficult to dance with, having to look up the whole time.

**--------**

It was around two o'clock in the morning when mum and Laura decided to go home, along with Sophie and Vanessa's families. McFly and Zac and Nate's families were leaving just before it was time for us to leave for Adelaide, which was a bit ridiculous, only coming over for two nights, but I was glad they had come over. When it got to three-thirty, we all decided to head back to the hotel. All the families had their own rooms, and McFly and their girlfriends all got separate rooms together for the night, except for Danny who was having their room to himself. We all stumbled wearily back to our rooms, having showers and collapsing in our beds. If I wasn't so tired, I wouldn't have slept! It was probably the best birthday I'd ever had! Except the only bad part was that dad wasn't there.

**--------**

**What did you think? That's one of the most worked on chapters I reckon. And I don't own any of the songs or McFly, Busted, Ant and their families or girlfriends. I honestly wish that Tom and Gi would get married, they're such a sweet couple =) I also know it'd be a bit pointless for the families to fly all the way, just to go home the next day, but it would've been too hard for them to stay. **


	28. Chapter 28

**I dunno why, but I like this chapter as well, and it's my first chapter with BAD LANGUAGE not just bleepystars! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews guys! This one is a little bit early :)**

**--------**

Danny had stumbled in at around ten to wake us up and tell us to pack. We all very sleepily got packed and changed and went into their room. They all looked so tired and were very sensitive to any amount of noise. We ate breakfast with everyone then McFly took them to the airport, saying some more very emotional goodbyes to their families, girlfriends and Ant, James, Matt and Charlie, before we all wearily climbed on the bus and started travelling to Adelaide. All the boys were sleeping in their bunks; Jason, Tommy and Fletch were all travelling in another car. I listened to music while the boys snored away in their bunks. Zac was lying on his back with his mouth open in a spare bunk and so was Nate, Sophie and me. Vanessa was lying on the couches (she'd lost the game of Paper, Scissors Rock (or Paper, Scissors, Stone as McFly called it) to see who would sleep on the bunks.)

**--------**

I fell asleep listening to my iPod. As I sunk into the horrible dreams again, I forced myself awake and shoved my fist in my mouth to stop me from screaming.

'Ugh, I really shouldn't have drunk so much,' Tom was groaning to no one in particular as he got up to make himself a coffee in the little kitchen, barely wobbling as the bus swayed around corners. He plonked himself on a seat, drinking it.

Dougie was lying in his bunk watching a movie and Harry was listening to music. Danny was sleeping and Zac and Nate were playing the Wii, while Sophie and Vanessa were sleeping. Danny rustled around in his bed and yawned and stuck his head between his curtains.

'I'll have a tea if you're making something Tom, or should I say MR ENGAGED,' he said cheekily, stifling a yawn with his hand.

'Okeydokey, MR-I'VE-GOT NO GIRLFRIEND!!!' Tom said with false enthusiasm, putting his cup in the cup holder and walking back over to the kettle. Danny sat up, pulling a blanket over his knees, rubbing his forehead, too tired to even fight back against Tom's remark.

'And bring some Panadol with that please,' he moaned, pulling the blanket over his head. Tom finished making him his tea and bought it to him along with the packet of Panadol, going back and reading a magazine. Danny gulped it all down in four mouthfuls, before climbing out of his bed, swaying slightly as he walked down to the seats.

'Zac seriously don't cut me off!!' Nate exclaimed angrily.

'What? Not my fault that you suck mate!' Zac laughed and I decided it was time for me to show my presence.

I climbed out of the top bunk and landed on the floor. As I walked down to the seats, I peeked through their curtains. Dougie had fallen asleep sitting up watching his movie. Harry was singing silently along to his song and Sophie was still asleep.

'Morning Lucifina...or should I say afternoon, how's the birthday girl feeling today?' Tom asked, pulling the collar up on his shirt.

'A bit sleepy,' I mumbled and he smiled at me.

'You probably feel a lot better than all of us, you guys didn't drink, ugh,' Danny moaned, rubbing his forehead again.

'Yeah probably,' I replied, plonking myself next to Tom, who absentmindedly fixed his collar again.

'What's wrong with your neck Tom? You've been fixing your collar all day,' Zac said, sliding himself next to me, breaking a piece of chocolate off the block on the table and laughing while he bit off a tiny piece then suddenly stopping.

'Nothing, it's just annoying me,' Tom replied, fixing it again.

Suddenly Zac's breathing turned raspy and uneven and he started grasping his throat.

'Erm, Tom? I don't feel so good,' Zac exclaimed in a strangled voice.

Tom looked up from his magazine and saw Zac's face.

'What's wrong?' Tom asked uncertainly, putting his magazine on the seat beside him.

'Can't breathe, throat swelling up,' Zac gasped, his voice turning even more strangled, his lips becoming swollen. Zac started coughing raspily, trying to breathe, getting stressed out his eyes tearing up, running to the toilet and throwing up. Tom quickly grabbed the packet off the table and his face went to a look of horror as he read the side of the chocolate wrapper. _May contain traces of peanuts..._

'Shit!!! Wait there,' Tom ordered anxiously, as Zac came back, lying on the couch. Tom jumped off his seat and ran to Zac's bag, grabbing out his EpiPen. He didn't even bother putting all the stuff back in the bag; he just raced back giving it to him. He injected it into his thigh.

'Lie down Zac; we'll get you to a hospital alright?' Tom said nervously, walking down the aisle in the bus to the driver. Zac laid there waiting for the adrenalin to kick in, trying to breathe and clutching his throat, his face as white as a sheet. I stared at him in shock and anxiousness.

'Zac, we're stopping soon mate, please keep on trying to breathe, you'll be alright,' Tom said in anxious voice as he walked back down from the driver and Zac nodded breathlessly.

'What's going on Tom?' Harry asked, sticking his head out of his curtains.

'Nothing mate, just a bit of a detour.'

'Oh, alright then.'

'I think we're lucky it wasn't too bad,' Danny said in a thankful voice.

'Yeah definitely,' Zac nodded breathlessly.

'Please mate, hold on for a little bit longer, you'll be okay,' Tom pleaded. Everyone was stirring and getting up, with worried looks. Zac sighed and covered his face with his eyes, leaning over the side of the seat, holding his throat. He was coughing so much.

'Is there anything I can get you Zac?' Danny asked nervously.

'Buck-et,' Zac tried to say. Danny worked out what he'd said and thrust an old ice cream container under his mouth just in time. Zac vomited, which made it even harder to breathe.

'Five minutes mate, hold on til then,' Tom calmed, rubbing his back.

'What's going on?' Vanessa asked as she came in and sat down.

'Nothing, Zac's just not very well, we're taking him to the hospital okay?' Tom said hastily, getting more and more stressed out.

'Are you alright Zac?' Sophie asked and he half nodded, still trying to breathe.

'Tom mate, we're almost there, get ready,' the bus driver called.

'Right, Zac you ready mate?' Tom asked, standing up. Zac nodded and stood up, taking some shaky steps.

'Anyone else wanna come too?' Tom asked, holding Zac's shoulders and everyone shook their heads.

I didn't even want to go. He'd lied to me.

Everyone except Danny and Nate and me went back to bed. 'He'll be alright love,' Danny reassured me and I nodded.

**--------**

Tom and Zac came back a little while later, looking a bit better.

'You alright mate?' Danny asked and Zac nodded. He had colour in his face and his lips didn't look swollen anymore.

'What's wrong Lucie?' Zac asked in a small voice as he walked past.

'What just happened?' I asked nervously.

'I'm allergic to peanuts,' he replied, massaging his throat.

'You're allergic to peanuts? I thought you said it was strawberries. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me Zac?'

Zac looked the most uncomfortable I'd seen him.

'Well, er, because, uh,' he stammered.

'I thought you loved me and you're supposed to tell the people you love things like that,' I said, feeling hurt.

'I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you,' he replied. I swiftly stood up and sat on the other side of the bus.

'Lucie-,' Zac started but I turned away.

'Just rest okay? You can sort out your love life when you're feeling better,' Tom said sternly, sending Zac to his bed. He got asked by everyone as he walked back to his bed if he was alright. He just nodded and got into bed.

'He's alright, the doctor said it wasn't as bad as it could've been,' Tom murmured to us.

'Well that's good, I thought you were gonna have a heart attack mate!' Danny exclaimed.

'Yeah, well a bit more help from you wouldn't have gone astray,' Tom said grumpily.

'Yeah, well,' Danny said uncomfortably. We sat and watched some movies while everyone else slept it off.

**--------**

We heard Sophie yawn loudly and then slide out of her bunk. Nate's face automatically turned into a huge grin as he pulled her into a hug. Tom smiled vaguely at them. Vanessa walked down to us as well, stretching and yawning. We played the Wii and watched a few episodes of _Friends_ that Tom had on DVD. Dougie woke up and fell out of bed, coming down to us, with his little koala he'd gotten for his birthday stopping to get a huge packet of chips from the cupboard, keeping them all for himself. He went to the fridge and took out a can of Red Bull then flopped down in a seat.

'So you like your koala Dougs?' Tom asked and Dougie nodded enthusiastically.

'Does it have a name?' I asked and he nodded again.

'Halliwell-Dinglekink-McSupermcnugget-pumpkinpie-halloweenface-princeedwardian-badingle-ponyshizzledude,' he said entirely seriously. **(A/N Just looked around my room and threw a heap of random things together LOL)**

'How the bloody hell do we remember that?' Danny asked.

'Dingle for short, we call him his full name when he's in trouble. You know, like if we found him in bed with another koala, or worse a kangaroo and they're fu-,' Dougie began saying, but Tom slapped a hand over his mouth.

'Watch your mouth Douglas,' he said sternly.

'Tom, stop it I can't eat!' Dougie said, his voice muffled by Tom's hand. Tom took his hand away and Dougie shoved a huge handful of chips in his mouth.

'Hey what's that Tom?' Dougie asked through his mouthful of chips washed down with a massive mouthful of Red Bull, motioning to Tom's neck.

'Er, nothing,' Tom said sheepishly, covering it up with his collar again.

'Come on man!' Dougie exclaimed, diving on Tom, knocking his Red Bull flying across the bus all over Danny, Vanessa and me. I shrieked and tried to clean it off. Danny wiped his face with his hands and so did Vanessa.

Dougie didn't even notice as he jumped on Tom, pulling his collar away, sending Dingle flying, hitting Harry's curtains and falling unnoticed on the floor.

'Ooh, someone's got a love bite!' Dougie teased, showing us the little bruise-like mark on his neck.

Tom's face went red as he roughly pushed Dougie away.

Dougie fell off the seat, hitting his head on the table and landing on the floor with a loud thud. The noise woke Harry and Zac from their dozes and they stuck their heads through the curtains.

'You stupid fuckwit!!' Dougie yelled angrily, springing off the floor and flinging himself at Tom and grabbing him, ripping Tom's t-shirt.

We all laughed at them rolling around on the floor, pushing and punching each other and yelling.

That was until we realised it was it was serious.

They weren't play-fighting like normal.

They were really trying to hurt each other.

We heard another loud ripping noise as Dougie's jacket zip was ripped open. Mine, Vanessa's and Sophie's mouths were open in shock. Danny jumped up and did his best to separate them while they threw punches, rolling around and swearing madly at each other.

'Guys, come on! Settle down!' he exclaimed desperately holding both of them back from each other.

'Haz, help me out mate!' he called frantically. Harry jumped off his bed, helping Danny by grabbing Dougie by the shoulders and flinging him on the seat, one of Dougie's flying punches hitting him on the nose. Harry moaned in pain and took one hand off Dougie and pinched his nose, knowing it was going to bleed. Danny pinned Tom's arms behind him with difficulty while we watched on in horror. Danny pushed Tom back on the seat and stood in front of him so he couldn't get back up. Dougie and Tom sat on separate seats panting and giving each other the evil eye. I jumped up and went over to Harry, who was now attempting to stem the bleeding from his nose. I handed him a towel.

'Thanks Luce,' he sighed.

'Why do you always have to be so fucking rough Fletcher?' Dougie asked through gritted teeth, trying to make his jacket zip back up.

'Well why do you have to be so nosey?' Tom spat back.

'Oh I wonder why-,' Dougie started furiously before Harry cut him off by throwing up his hand in frustration and opening the window.

'Stop it right now before we chuck both of you off the bus, alright?!' Harry shouted angrily, waving his free hand towards the open window.

'Fine!' Tom yelled.

'Fine!' Dougie also yelled, stalking to his bed, grabbing Dingle off the floor on the way and shutting the curtains.

Tom stomped down to the couches down the other end.

Vanessa, Zac, Nate, Sophie and me all had a stunned look on all our faces.

'Never let those two drink,' Danny sighed, wetting a towel and wiping the sticky Red Bull off his face and arms and the seats, then coming over to me and wiping my face for me. I giggled and took it off him, wiping my own face.

'You alright Harry?' Danny asked and he nodded, gingerly taking the towel away from his nose. Satisfied it wasn't bleeding anymore, he threw it in a corner. We could hear Dougie swearing under his breath.

'Mind keeping it down Poynter?' Tom called furiously.

'Fine _Fletcher_.' Dougie spat the word at Tom.

'Guys! Please!' Danny exclaimed wearily. We heard no more from either of them until we got to our venue, apart from Dougie's apology to Harry for punching him.

**--------**

**Right, I've never actually seen an allergic reaction before, so forgive me if it's unrealistic.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Word of caution; this chapter and the next one gets a little bit gross. ** **Thanks for all the incredible reviews guys, I love you all!**

**--------**

We threw all our stuff in our hotel, which was the dodgiest one we'd stayed in. The paint was peeling off the walls and beds were hard and the mattresses and pillows and sheets were stained. The bathrooms were tiny and smelled funny. As we went up the stairs, the McFly boys and everyone else were looking around at it with disapproving stares.

'This isn't what it was like on the internet,' Tom muttered to Harry as his bag got stuck on the stair, flinging him backwards, Harry saving him before he fell backwards down the flight of stairs. After we put our stuff in our dodgy rooms we went and had a tour of our venue.

'Why don't we go out for dinner or something?' Harry suggested when we all met in the hallway.

'Yeah, sounds good,' everyone agreed.

We all came up with Chinese food, so we all went to a restaurant, all ordering basically the same thing- something to do with chicken. The portions were massive!! Tom made sure Zac didn't eat anything and bought him KFC on the way home. We all finished and drove back to the venue.

**--------**

Everyone was tired and hung-over so they didn't play very well. I was beginning to feel kind of sick and my stomach hurt. After we'd played Surfer Babe, Dougie asked for quiet.

'Uh, well Tom, dude, I've been thinking over what happened earlier and I'm sorry dude, it was outta line,' Dougie said uncomfortably but sincerely.

'It's alright mate, I'm sorry too,' Tom replied, walking over to Dougie and giving him a one armed hug.

'Awwww,' Danny cooed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. They then went on to playing the rest of the songs a bit happier.

**--------**

'Is it just me, or does anyone else feel a bit ill?' Harry asked when we got back on the bus. We all shook our heads and you could tell they were either lying, or too tired to tell the truth from the looks on their faces. 'Alright then,' he replied.

'That went alright didn't it?' Danny asked, wiping sweat off his face.

'Yeah, not as good as last night though,' I smiled. 'I can't thank you guys enough for that, it was definitely a birthday to remember!'

'No problem, we're glad you had fun, that was what we were aiming for.' Tom replied.

'Luce? Can I talk to you please?' Zac asked quietly.

I reluctantly slid next to him.

'Luce, I'm sorry for not telling you, I just didn't want you to freak out alright? I'm so sorry, please forgive me,' Zac said with pleading eyes.

I nodded and a small smile came onto his lips. He put one hand on my back and pulled me gently towards him, kissing me more intensely than he ever had before. The other guys and Sophie and Vanessa smiled at each other and went silently down the other end of the bus, leaving Zac and me kissing on the couches, hardly breaking apart. The bus came to a stop a little while later. Zac broke apart from me grinning and I couldn't help it- I was grinning too.

'Hey lovebirds, let's go, I'm pretty sure we don't wanna leave you in there all night by yourselves, Lucie might end up with a few of what Tom's got!' Harry called and we heard a low thud as Tom punched him in the arm.

Zac and I giggled and followed them all out. As we all got into the elevator, Nate let out a loud sigh.

'What's wrong Nate?' Tom asked with a giggle.

'I don't feel good,' he moaned, clutching his stomach.

'Erm, are you alright?' Sophie asked and he half nodded. As soon as we got to our floor, Nate snatched the key from Zac's pocket and ran to their room, Tom watching him with a worried look. We all separated at our rooms.

'Night ladies,' Dougie said as they kept walking to their room.

**--------**

'Who wants first shower?' Vanessa asked as we walked into our room.

'Lucie can, she hasn't had the first one for ages,' Sophie said firmly. I nodded and took my stuff in there ready to have a shower.

I had a look around the bathroom. It was tiny and painted an icky cream colour with peeling paint and stains on the walls. I decided to ignore it and have my shower. The water was warm to begin with but after just a minute, it was freezing cold; and my hair was still full of conditioner. I sighed and finished rinsing it out in the freezing water and turned the heater on full blast, trying to warm myself back up again. There was a knock on the door.

'What's wrong? That was too quick to be normal,' Vanessa's voice said.

'Water's gone cold,' I replied, through the door.

'Ugh that sucks, oh well, we'll just have one tomorrow,' she replied. I heard another knock on the other door and then Tom's voice.

'-yeah, well ours has gone cold too, I'm just on my way to talk to management about it.'

I quickly dressed and went out.

'That was the worst shower I've had in a long time,' I said, sitting on my bed.

'Alright, want to come with me to see management bout it Luce?' Tom asked. He had made himself at home, sprawled out on Sophie's bed, hands behind his head. I nodded.

'Come on, all of you come,' he said, getting up off the bed, clutching his stomach for a brief second before heading out the door.

'Is Nate okay?' Sophie asked as we were in the elevator.

'I dunno, I'll check on him soon, but I can hear someone puking... not a good sign,' Tom sighed.

**--------**

We made it to the ground floor and while Tom talked to the receptionist, Soph and Vanessa and I walked around the lobby, looking at the paintings on the walls that weren't all that interesting. Tom called us back over and we headed back to the elevator.

'They said they'll fix it TOMORROW MORNING!' he said furiously, pushing the button of the elevator so hard he almost went all the way through it.

'Slack, that's what they are!' Sophie exclaimed and Tom laughed.

We made it to our room, glad to get away from Tom's rants that had continued for the whole seven floors.

'Night girls, remember we're just down the hall if you need us, I'm off to check on Nate and hope that we all don't get sick,' Tom said, his face pale.

'Night Tom,' we all replied. We shut the door.

'Well, looks like there's nothing else to do but sleep,' Sophie sighed, searching for her pyjamas in her bag.

'Yeah...oh well, the shower will be fixed tomorrow,' Vanessa said. We all got ready for bed.

'What if we play the Wii? It's in my bag,' I suggested.

'Okay!' they both exclaimed, helping them to get it out and plug it in. We got out Mario Kart, not feeling like jumping around. I clipped the two controllers into the steering wheels.

**--------**

We played for ages, giggling and laughing and having fun. Sophie really wasn't that good at it, crashing every time she went around a corner.

We went to bed after an hour, feeling sleepy. I didn't dream for once; I was getting over it a bit and I was happy about what had just happened. I felt a bit weird; there was a funny sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and it was really beginning to hurt. I put it down to tiredness and fell asleep.

**--------**

I woke up the next morning feeling terrible. Sophie and Vanessa were already awake, sitting and talking.

'Morning,' Sophie said sleepily.

'Morning,' I replied, getting up to get changed.

'My stomach hurts so much,' Sophie moaned while she sat on her bed brushing her hair.

'Yeah so does mine,' Vanessa and I replied at the same time. We all looked at each other in worry.

'Uh oh,' Sophie muttered.

'This can't be good. First Nate, now us,' Vanessa moaned.

'It'll be okay, we probably feel bad cos we're thinking about it, try not to and we'll all be okay,' I said and they nodded.

'Oh, the shower!' Sophie exclaimed, racing into the bathroom and turning it on.

'Nope, still cold,' she sighed, turning it off, kicking the wall and heading back out.

**--------**

We all went into McFly's room together and ate breakfast with the rest of them.

'Where's Dan?' Zac asked.

'He's not all that well,' Tom replied and as if to emphasize what he'd just said, we heard Danny throw up.

'Dan? You alright mate?' Tom called as he threw up again.

'Yeah ughhhhhhhhhhhhh,' he moaned, leaning back over the toilet. I pushed my bowl of cereal away with a grimace.

'What're we doing today?' Sophie asked Tom who was absently stirring his cereal round in his milk then using his spoon to mash his Cheerios up.

'Probably just hanging at the venue, we haven't got anything else planned,' he replied, making a nauseous face and pushing his bowl of cereal away. I looked around at everyone else and their half eaten food. Harry looked at his toast, made a face and threw it on his plate.

Danny stumbled out of the bathroom a little while later, his face white and sweaty, his curls hanging limply over his forehead as wet as it was when he came off stage.

'It came out my nose!!' he moaned, getting a tissue and trying to blow his nose.

'Did we really need to know that?' Harry asked in revulsion and Danny nodded.

'Please don't give it to us,' Dougie pleaded, sliding away as Danny sat down next to him, covering his face with his hands.

'I'll try my best,' Danny replied hastily before slapping a hand over his mouth and sprinting to the bathroom once again, ending up just sitting on the floor, basically hugging the toilet.

'Tooooommmmmmmm, my belly hurts,' he moaned, bracing himself for another bout of vomiting. Nate hadn't shown up yet.

'I know Dan, we tried to give you something but you couldn't keep it down, there's not much we can really do,' Tom said comfortingly and Danny moaned again and threw up, clutching his stomach.

'Please Tom, I'll do anything, just make it stop hurting,' Danny groaned as he leaned over the toilet again.

'Dan, sorry mate but I can't,' Tom said apologetically and Danny groaned, lying back on the cold bathroom tiles with his hands over his face.

'Looks like it's just you and me out the front tonight Doug,' Tom said, tipping his bowl of Cheerios in the bin and his coffee down the sink.

'Dunno Tom, I'm not feeling so well either,' Dougie replied, tipping his orange juice down the sink and getting Dingle off his bedside table and putting him in his pocket. Dougie's voice even sounded sick.

Tom filled a glass of water for Danny and sat it on the table next to him, sitting with him while he drank it.

'Tom! Take it!' Danny shouted, thrusting the glass at Tom, which slipped through his fingers and smashed on the floor. Danny leaned back over the toilet again while Tom set about cleaning up the broken glass and water -which was now spilled all over him and the floor- without a fuss.

'I'm sorry Tom,' Danny moaned, lying back on the tiles, his hair so damp it was hanging over his eyes.

'It's alright Dan, I'm gonna go and check on Nate so maybe get in the shower? It might make you feel better,' Tom said as he stood up from the floor, carefully pulling Danny up with him, supporting him while he pulled off his t-shirt, socks, then leaving him to do the rest.

'Yell if you need anything, Doug and Harry are in here,' Tom said and went to Zac and Nate's room.

**--------**

The shower started. And sure enough a sickly sounding 'Harry!?' sounded from the bathroom.

'Do I really have to? I hate spew,' Harry sighed, standing up and walking into the bathroom, covering his eyes, shutting the door behind him.

**--------**

Harry came out with Danny a little bit later, dressed and showered, holding onto his arm like he was a child or an old person. It was sweet to watch.

'Dan, just sit there and I'll find you something so you don't have to hog the loo,' Harry said, gently sitting Danny down in on his bed. He headed out the door and came back with a bucket, which he handed to Danny who was lying on his bed with his hands over his face, moaning. Tom came back a little while later, holding Nate's arm. Nate was clutching a bucket too. We all left to go to our venue after everyone was ready. Danny was still throwing up and so was Nate.

**--------**

On the way there, Dougie got Dingle out and put him on the table next to Nate's glass of yellow Powerade. Every time we went around a corner, Dingle slid from side to side on the table.

'Hehe, do you like that Dingle?' Dougie giggled, pushing him gently back the other way. Suddenly Dingle slid extra fast and straight into Nate's glass of Powerade. It tipped all over Dougie, Harry and Vanessa's laps.

'Halliwell-Dinglekink-McSupermcnugget *deep breath*-pumpkinpie-halloweenface-princeedwardian- *deep breath* badingle-ponyshizzledude!!!!!!!' Dougie shrieked as he picked him up out of the puddle of Powerade on the floor. He turned him over and started smacking his bum with two fingers.

'Naughty, naughty Halliwell-Dinglekink-McSupermcnugget-pumpkinpie-halloweenface-princeedwardian-badingle-ponyshizzledude!!!' he said in mock anger as he hit him. Tom reached over and tried to take him from Dougie's grasp.

'Dougie, let him go,' he said sharply. 'Dougie, Dougie, DOUGIE!!!!!!' Tom shouted as he pulled him out of his fingers.

'Naughty, naughty, naughty,' Dougie kept muttering under his breath. Tom sat him next to him, away from Dougie. Everyone looked strangely unhappy and sickly. It wasn't a good sign.

**--------**

We all hung around backstage and played my Wii. Danny and Nate watched and had to keep running for the bathroom. They really weren't well at all and it wasn't nice to listen to or be around them. I versed Tom in tennis and won; he ended up hitting Dougie in the face with the controller and Harry got a little too close to the TV and almost smashed it. After we'd gotten bored with that we decided it would be fun to lock Dougie in one of the big boxes to pay him back for yesterday and attacking Tom.

We shoved him in, (ignoring his pleas for mercy) and locked it, spinning him round in round while he yelled 'Guys! Stop seriously, I'm gonna throw up!'

'No you're not Doug, stop complaining and take it like a man,' Tom laughed, spinning him faster.

'Yeah, that's right Dougs, the man that you wish you were!' Harry taunted, giggling as he helped Tom to spin it extra fast. There was a horrible retching and splattering sound from inside the box then Dougie moaned. Tom and Harry exchanged glances then quickly stopped it and unlocked the door. Dougie got straight up and sprinted for the bathroom, pushing past everyone. All inside the box was gross with Dougie Spew.

'Ew, I ain't cleaning that up!' Harry exclaimed in disgust, walking into their dressing room with us following behind him.

'Dougs? You alright?' Tom called. Dougie didn't answer.

'Dougie, seriously hurry up!' Nate groaned desperately, clamping his hand tightly over his mouth, taking deep breaths through his nose.

'Dougie!!' he gulped more urgently. 'Dougie!!!!' he moaned again before giving up and bursting through the door and we heard the horrible sound again.

'What's going on?' asked Fletch as he walked into the dressing room, looking around with a worried look.

'We have no idea,' Tom said, trying to keep a straight face, before clamping his hands over his mouth and racing to the sink, vomiting.

'What's the time? We're gonna have to cancel the show!' Fletch fretted, checking his watch.

'No we don't!' Tom cried, staggering back to us, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He lasted around ten seconds before he had to race back and throw up.

'Ohhhhh no,' Vanessa exclaimed, before racing off as well.

'Yup, we're gonna have to cancel guys, you can't perform having to run off stage every few minutes to throw up,' Fletch said in a frustrated and disappointed voice.

'No, we can't cancel, we've only ever cancelled one and that was cos we were really sick, hey we can manage without Doug, Tom, Danny and Vanessa. Can't we?' Harry said hopefully.

'Don't you reckon it'll be a little hard with just a drummer and two vocalists Harry?' Fletch asked.

'Yeah, I guess,' Harry sighed and put his head in his hands.

A horrible sensation started from the bottom of my stomach and slowly worked its way up into my throat. I sprinted as fast as I could to the sink and was just as sick as the other five. Tom was being sweet and holding my hair, even when he was throwing up. Fletch had found nine buckets for us all, even though some of them hadn't gotten sick yet.

'Its gonna happen,' he had told us.

**--------**

**Sooooooo, why do you all think they're sick? Review and tell me! Shoutout to the person in the next chapter who gets it right!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Again, more yuckiness, bear with it though. Shout Out tooooooo McFlyGrl and Mclaura34 for getting it right! I reckon this chapter is kinda corny with Tom, but enjoy anyway... Not that you can with the grossness... Woo, I invented two new words! Ha-ha, sorry, enjoy.**

**--------**

And he was right; by lunchtime, all the McFly boys, Sophie, Vanessa and me were all throwing up and feeling terrible. Mysteriously, Zac was the only one who wasn't. Fletch, Tommy and Jason reluctantly came into the dressing room and waited for everyone to come back. While everyone was quiet, they sat on the couches.

'Right guys, well we're sorry to tell you this, but we've cancelled the show tonight-,'

They were interrupted with a chorus of loud groans and assorted swear words.

'-but it looks like tomorrow, if you're feeling better you'll be playing one show in the morning to make up for it, on your day off, does that sound alright?'

We all nodded and Danny raced off in the bathroom direction again.

'Ugh, what have we got? It's terrible,' I moaned, wiping my forehead.

'I'm pretty sure it's not a bug, is there anything you guys have all eaten?' Tommy asked.

'Ugh, don't talk about food!' Dougie cried, covering his ears.

'Yeah, well last night we all had Chinese didn't we? I thought it tasted a bit funny,' Sophie remembered.

'Yeah, so did I,' I agreed, trying not to think about food.

'Right, I need the name and the number, I think they need a strong talking to about how to look after their food,' Fletch said and Tom gave him the details he needed.

'That's why I'm not sick then,' Zac said and Fletch nodded at him.

'I reckon you guys should spend the day in bed,' Jason said thoughtfully, helping Tom and Nate off the couch. We all promptly walked to the bus and went back to the hotel. The bus toilet was taken the whole time.

**--------**

We made it back with no vomit anywhere which was good. We all went into our rooms and collapsed on our beds, only getting up to go to the toilet and get a drink. Tom stumbled into our room at around three in the afternoon.

'Hey, come into our room if you're up to it, we can all get better together and so we can keep an eye on you girls we don't want you fainting and hitting your heads or something like that,' he said croakily, clutching the door and walls as he staggered his way out. We waited for a little bit and sure enough Tom came back a few seconds later, racing into our bathroom.

We all gathered up some blankets and pillows and kind of stumbled into McFly's room where they were all lying on their beds looking pretty dead and sick. Danny wasn't there and the bathroom door was shut. Zac, Nate and Tom turned up a little while later. I made myself a little bed on the end of Dougie's bed. He opened one eye and looked at me then closed it again. Harry suddenly dived out of his bed as fast as he could.

'Danny!!!!!' he screeched, banging on the door. He was answered with a horrible gagging sound.

'DANNY!' he cried again, leaning on the door and weakly knocking on it. Danny opened the door, making Harry loose his balance. He regained it and raced in, slamming the door behind him.

I raced in behind him, along with Sophie. It was so horrible!! Throwing up was definitely my least favourite thing in the world, especially in groups. We were definitely getting closer to them...

'Ughhhhhh, when are we going to get better? This is horrible,' Tom groaned, collapsing onto his bed and getting his phone out from under his pillow. He dialled a number and put the phone to his ear while Dougie went and vomited in the sink, Harry rubbing his back in comfort.

'Hey Future Mrs Tom Fletcher,' he smiled, although his voice cracked halfway through, giving his mock happy tone away. He waited while Giovanna replied.

'Yeah, well just ringing to say I hope you got home alright and that I love and miss you,' he sighed.

'No, no, no, it's alright Gi! It's just food poisoning, its fine, please don't worry,' he pleaded. He waited while she replied. His face quickly turned into a look of pain.

'Gi, I have to go, I'll call you later, I promise okay? I love you,' he said hastily.

'No, Gi, I'm serious I gotta go, love you bye,' he exclaimed quickly hanging up the phone and bumping Dougie out of the way of the sink.

There was a knock on the door and Danny tottered over to open it. It was Fletch followed by a man no one knew.

'Hi guys, hope you're feeling better...?' he said brightly. His question was answered with Vanessa throwing up.

'Right, well I have a doctor here to check you guys out to make sure it's nothing more than food poisoning,' he said, motioning to the man standing next to him.

'Hi, I'm Doctor Adams, who wants to go first?' he asked pulling a pair of latex gloves on his hands.

'Yeah, alright,' Sophie said, standing up and following him. She was one of the only ones that weren't as sick, along with Nate and Harry. Tom and Dougie were definitely the worst. I went and was sick...McFly's bathroom smelled terrible. Harry had put on some music to hopefully make us feel better. Even though Tom was sick, he still tried to be motherly and make everyone feel appreciated and was emptying everyone's buckets for them and getting people drinks in between him throwing up. He wasn't trying to relax and sleep like everyone else. Zac was playing my Wii in between helping him.

I dived off Dougie's bed and was sick, sliding down to the floor of the bathroom. Tom came in behind me, holding my hair back.

'It's alright Luce,' he soothed as I threw up, it coming out my nose and burning my throat. I had thrown up so many times, it hurt.

**--------**

Sophie came back around ten minutes later, followed by Doctor Adams.

'Righty oh, who's next?' he asked cheerfully. Nate heaved himself off the floor and followed him out of the room.

Dougie, Danny and Vanessa were all sleeping soundly and Harry was lying with his blankets all pulled up around him staring into space and Dougie had Dingle sitting next to his pillow. Tom was in the bathroom emptying Harry's bucket, even after Harry's objections that he could do it himself and Zac was sitting in a chair. Sophie regained her spot on the end of Tom's bed, curled up like a cat.

'You guys seriously aren't feeling well at all are you?' Fletch said miserably and everyone that was awake shook their heads at him. He frowned and put his head in his hands.

'We'll be better by tomorrow...or well that's what the doctor told me anyway,' Sophie said, lifting her head and looking at him. Fletch smiled at that and leaned against the end of Dougie's bed watching TV. Danny dived off his bed, staggering from lack of sleep and sprinted into the bathroom. He shut the door, coming out ten minutes later after we'd heard a lot of crashes and bangs.

'Well that's broken,' he muttered as he came out.

'What? Tom said from his bed where he was sitting and comforting Dougie who sounded like he was puking his whole stomach up.

'It's not working anymore,' Danny said, dialling for room service.

'That's it, tomorrow we are getting a new hotel,' Tom said grumpily. 'You right for a minute Dougs?' he asked and Dougie nodded breathlessly. He went and emptied his bucket without a fuss, giving it back to Dougie and laying down. He was lying there for two minutes at the most before pulling his bucket up from the floor and throwing up at the same time as Sophie.

'Hey Soph, you alright?' he asked in between throwing up, holding her hair with one hand and holding the bucket with the other.

'Hey Tom? How about you try and get some sleep instead of worrying about everyone?' Fletch asked gently, taking Sophie's hair from Tom's hands. Tom nodded, ducking his head back inside the bucket. After Tom was finished, he got into bed.

'Now sleep it off alright?' Fletch said.

'What about-?' he asked, motioning towards his bucket.

'I'll take care of it,' Fletch replied, taking it into the bathroom, collecting Danny's, Harry's, Sophie's and mine on the way. Tom laid his head into his fluffy pillows, falling asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

'Come on, the rest of you try and sleep, alright? I've got to go and pick Jason and Tommy up,' Fletch said as he stood up.

'You guys sure you'll be alright?' he asked hesitantly.

'Yeah mate, we'll be fine,' Harry replied, lying down.

'Look after Tom alright?' he said and we all nodded.

'Be back later, take care and call if you need anything and I'll be straight back over,' he said and walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

No one was sick for around an hour as we were all sleeping.

**--------**

By around eight that night everyone had considerably gotten a bit better. Tom and Vanessa were the only ones still throwing up. The doctor had given us all tests to make sure it wasn't anything else but a mild case of food poisoning, which was true. He left us with tablets for the vomiting and some stuff to help with the dehydration. Fletch, Tommy and Jason had bought all of us energy drinks, dry biscuits and icy poles and things like that so we could maybe keep them down.

**--------**

'I really wanna eat heaps, but I think I'll throw it up if I do,' Danny said miserably licking a lemon flavoured icy pole.

'Speak for yourself,' Harry said, sculling half the bottle of blue Powerade with one huge gulp. I sat at the end of Dougie's bed nibbling at a piece of toast, still tasting the awful taste in my mouth, despite how many times I'd brushed my teeth that day. Zac slid next to me.

'Ouch that was my feet Zac!' Dougie exclaimed, pushing him with as much force as he could muster.

'Oh, sorry mate,' Zac muttered, sliding closer to me. Dougie curled his feet up right next to his body, shutting his eyes. Zac hugged me as carefully as he could, avoiding my stomach (he'd hugged me earlier around the stomach and I was just _inches_ away from vomiting all over the floor and Dougie's bed).

'I think you've lost weight Lucie,' he said looking concerned.

'No, there's no way I could've,' I replied dismissively. Zac shrugged and laid his head on my shoulder then moving my head down to his and delicately and softly kissed me.

'Ew, seriously guys, why does it have to be my bed? I think I'm gonna puke again,' Dougie exclaimed, pulling the blankets over his head.

'Soooo Dougie, do you wanna tell all of us what you and Frankie got up to the other night?' Harry teased.

'Nah, I'll be right,' Dougie said his voice muffled from the blankets.

'You sure? I'm pretty certain Tom would be able to give you some tips man,' Harry continued.

'No!' Dougie moaned with his head still covered. 'Shouldn't you girls be doing some homework while you're immobilised?' Dougie asked, pulling the blanket off his head, his hair all static and cute.

'Yeah, might as well,' I sighed, sliding off my bed and went into our room, followed by Vanessa and Sophie.

'So how're you guys feeling?' Sophie asked, digging through her bag and pulling out a bag of books and pens.

'Yeah, a bit better,' Vanessa replied, finding her stuff and leaning against the door waiting for us. I found my books and pens and replied 'Yeah, better than before anyway,' I smiled, following them all out the door and back into McFly's room. I sat next to Zac on the floor next to Dougie's bed, pulling out my books and a blue pen. I decided on doing some science homework again, opening my book and sucking on the end of my pen while I read the question. Zac watched me attentively, with a small smile playing on his pink icing coloured lips.

'What?' I asked, noticing he was watching.

'Nothing,' he smiled. I put my pen on the floor and turned to face him, smiling.

'Just watching how cute you look when you're concentrating,' he grinned, bracing himself for my attack. I playfully hit him on the arm and hugged him. A familiar sensation started in my throat.

'Oh, yuck,' I groaned, clapping a hand over my mouth and racing into McFly's bathroom (that had been fixed). Zac followed me and wiped my forehead, handing me a glass of water.

'I thought we were all over it now,' I heard Harry sigh as I threw up.

'Doesn't look like it,' Danny said miserably.

I came back out with Zac and lay down on the end of Dougie's bed.

'Is Dingle sick Doug?' Harry asked with a small smile.

You could tell he was feeling better, he was getting cheeky again and so was Dougie.

'Yeah, he is so I have to look after him,' Dougie said, stroking him, while everyone else laughed at him.

'Harry, can you help me with this music stuff again?' Vanessa whined.

'Yeah, sure, come here,' Harry sighed again, sliding over to one side of his bed and propping himself up on the white fluffy pillows.

I tried to start concentrating on my homework, but my head was so sore, I couldn't even when I tried as hard as I could. Harry was quietly explaining things to Vanessa, Sophie was frantically writing her English essay about her view on Global Warming, her hand racing across the page. Dougie was reading a magazine, Tom had his eyes closed, lying against his pillows, his phone hanging limply in one hand and an empty glass of water in the other one, Danny was watching TV, Nate was reading Sophie's essay over her shoulder and Zac was sitting and playing a game on his phone. Dougie suddenly threw his magazine aside and grabbed Dingle off his bed and raced him into the bathroom. Everyone who was awake giggled as Dougie held Dingle over the toilet making puking noises, before making his way back to his bed. He was halfway when he spun around and raced back into the bathroom, he himself throwing up. He came back out and plumped up his pillow. He laid Dingle onto it and frowned, before plumping it up more and putting Dingle under the blankets and tucking him all in, before he climbed in next to Dingle, looking at him lovingly and stroking his ears.

'Grr, Tom I still don't get this!' I exclaimed.

'Shh! Dingle's sleeping!' Dougie scolded.

'Huh? Wha?' Tom asked vaguely, opening his eyes and looking around. All the boys laughed at him as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

'Sorry to wake you, but can I have some help?' I asked guiltily.

'Ask Dougie,' Tom yawned.

'Believe me mate, she'd get everything even more wrong if I helped.'

'Danny?' Tom asked.

'What is it?' Danny asked.

'Erm, long division,' I said.

'Nope, still don't know how to do that.'

'Come on then,' Tom said drowsily sliding over and patting a spot beside him.

'I said shut up, Dingle is sleeping!' Dougie said grumpily. I sat next to Tom and he started wearily explaining what I didn't get.

**--------**

We sat there for at least half an hour trying to work out two questions. Harry and Vanessa had finished their music stuff almost fifteen minutes ago. Danny had gotten his guitar out and was lying in bed playing a random song, Dougie was sleeping, and so were Nate and Sophie as well. The food poisoning had really taken it out of everyone; barely anyone could hold their heads up for long enough to have a full conversation with them. Fletch, Jason and Tommy kept coming in to check on us pretty much every half hour. Every time they came in they'd ask the same question: 'How are you feeling?' They were replied to with mumbles and groans. They'd then force a smile and walk over to talk to Danny, or Tom, or Harry about tomorrow, which still seemed like it was going to happen. After they'd left again, Harry heaved himself up on his pillows.

'So, anyone want any dinner tonight?' he asked cheerfully. Everyone moaned and covered their faces with their hands.

'Guessing that's a no,' he murmured, reaching for his fifth icy pole. No one had been sick for around an hour and a half, which was good. We ordered some dinner for Zac from room service.

'Right I'm off for a shower in hope they've fixed it,' Harry said, collecting up a few things.

'No one feel like they need a loo anytime soon?' he asked and we all shook our heads.

A few minutes after Harry went in there the shower was turned on. Vanessa gulped, and jumped up to find a bucket, but for some reason they were all in the bathroom with Harry.

'Bathroom Ness! Quick!' Tom exclaimed, jumping out of bed and grabbing her, holding his own hand over her mouth as well.

'Coming in Harry!' Tom shouted loudly, swinging the door open and Vanessa raced in. Harry shouted and yelled at Tom to grab him a towel. Tom threw him one and came out again, shutting the door behind him. Vanessa followed behind him, clutching another bucket.

'Feeling better?' Tom asked as she laid down on the end of his bed. She half nodded and closed her eyes.

**--------**

We watched TV for another two hours, nibbling on biscuits and things like that, then we all went to our own rooms, falling asleep despite how hard and uncomfortable the beds were.

**--------**

**I promise that's all the throwy-uppy-ness! Review, review, review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I hope it's not beginning to sound like I hate Dougie, cos I love him, he's my favourite, but he's just so easy to.... I dunno...Have bad things happen to? Thanks for reviewing!**

**--------**

To all our surprises, Dougie woke us up the next morning. He walked in, opening the curtains and then walking straight out without a word.

'Ugh, I don't feel so good,' Vanessa moaned, kicking the blankets off her and taking a few Panadol and going to have a shower. Sophie sat up, running her fingers through her hair. She stared blankly at me for a while, then came over and sat next to me. I dragged myself up onto my pillows and stared back at her.

'What's up Soph?' I asked.

'Well, Nessa and me were just wondering if you're okay?'

'Well, yeah, I-,' I started, but she put a hand on my shoulder.

'We were also wondering if there was anything we could do to help you, you've been muttering in your sleep every night, so can you please tell me what's going on?' she said, her green eyes pleading with me.

'That day at the beach- I thought I was going to die. My foot was stuck and I was freezing up in the water cos it was so cold. All these things were running through my head, like what would happen to mum and stuff when I was gone and stuff and all the old memories. So since then, I've been dreaming about that and my dad keeps coming into it for some reason, and it just hurts so much because of how much I miss him,' I said, my voice cracking and tears welling up in the corners of my eyes.

'Come here,' Sophie soothed, pulling me into a hug. I broke down into her shoulder and she hugged me tight and rubbed my back soothingly.

'Its okay, do the boys know?' she asked and I nodded. 'Okay good, thanks Luce,' she smiled, hugging me once more and smiling as she went and got changed.

**--------**

I went into Zac and Nate's room, hugging Zac. I decided to tell him as well, and he was the same as Sophie. Nate was in the shower. We heard a loud crash and a bang, then Nate swearing his head off. Zac's head whipped up, staring at the bathroom.

'You alright mate?' he called.

'Ouch! Stupid, stupid shower!' Nate was exclaiming. Zac glanced at me, then went and opened the door, letting himself in.

'Mate, how did you manage that?' he sighed.

'I dunno, just help me!' Nate exclaimed.

'God, what would you do without me Nate?'

There was another crash and then Zac walked back out.

'Hot tap got stuck,' Zac sighed, kissing me for a long time. 'How're you feeling today then?' he asked.

'Alright, not great,' I shrugged. 'What about you?'

'Pretty good actually,' he said and I smiled. He watched me as I smiled, then blushed. 'You're beautiful, you know that?' he said softly.

'No-,' I started, but he started kissing me before I had a chance to finish it. It lasted even longer than before. There was a bang as the bathroom door opened and me and Zac quickly broke apart.

'Oh, whoops!' Nate cried, covering his eyes with his hands and walking back into the bathroom, almost walking straight into the door. Zac grinned sheepishly at me, kissing me again. There was another bang as Tom pushed the door open Zac quickly stopped kissing me.

'Argh! Sorry guys!' Tom exclaimed, closing the door again while Zac and me broke into fits of hysterical giggles. He grabbed my hand and we bounced happily into McFly's room. They were sitting on the floor around boxes of cereal and plates of toast, watching the Today Show.

'Hey Luce, Zac? Have you finished packing?' Tom asked.

'Huh?' Zac was confused.

'We've found another hotel, so we're moving there today before the show, oh and by the way, we're leaving in like twenty minutes, so eat!' Tom replied hastily, shoving the last of his toast in his mouth then walking over and packing clothes and things into his bag.

'I AM SOOOOOOO HUNGRY!!!' Harry yelled in a scary voice, a lot like the Cookie Monster from Sesame Street.

'HARRY EAT COOKIE!' Danny laughed, copying his voice and Harry giggled, eating his last bit of toast. Zac and me sat down, feeding each other bits of toast while the others looked on with suppressed smiles, looking away when we looked up.

After we'd finished eating me had to go and pack everything. Everyone was all fatigued and tired, although Danny and Harry seemed pretty hyper. We went back into their room after we'd finished packing. Dougie was whinging at Tom, who wouldn't stop Harry and Danny from throwing Dingle back and forth between each other.

'Tooooommmmmmmm, make them stop! They'll hurt him!' Dougie whined as Harry caught Dingle by his ear.

'You get it back Dougster,' Tom sighed apathetically.

Dougie ran and jumped on Harry, who threw Dingle to Danny, who missed and Dingle flew out the window.

'Now you've done it you stupid minger!!' Dougie shouted as he raced out the door and straight to the elevator.

'Ooh, minger! He's gone up a step!! Next thing we know, he'll be calling people _dickheads!_' Harry laughed.

We all went over to the window and watched him as he searched through the bushes, found Dingle, brushed off the leaves off him and bought him back up. He opened the door, walked over and slapped Danny and Harry across the cheeks and grumpily started throwing things in his bag.

'Calm down Doug, just take a chill pill, it's only a toy,' Danny said, dodging Dougie as he pushed past him to go the bathroom.

'Why don't you Jones?' Dougie snapped back.

Danny took a step back and held his hands up. 'Sorry, I didn't know you were on your rags Doug.'

'Shut up Jones,' Dougie snapped again, glaring at Danny.

'Dan mate, I'd quit while I was ahead,' Harry muttered.

'Shut yer face Judd, we don't need your input in this, why don't you go and play croquet with your mum in your posh house and she can go and get your butler to go and groom your pony?' Dougie smirked.

'You listen here Poynter; my life wasn't as bloody posh as you thought it was alright? I didn't play croquet and I never even had a freakin pony! Now shut up before I throw you out the bloody window as well,' Harry snapped angrily.

'I'd like to see you try that Judd,' Dougie sneered.

'Oh, you really wanna go there do ya Poynter?' Harry mocked, moving forwards towards Dougie. Tom grabbed the back of Harry's t-shirt and pulled with a sigh.

'Stop it alright guys? Now lay off each other, Dougie, lighten up, Danny stop making stupid comments and Harry relax, we would like Dougie in one piece for the show alright? If I hear or see any of you fighting again today, you're staying in Fletch's room for the rest of the tour, alright? Now shut up and follow me,' Tom said, letting go of Harry and walking out the door.

**--------**

We left to go to our new hotel on the bus. Tom was quietly talking on the phone, Dougie was listening to music moodily by himself, Harry and Danny were giggling in a corner, Nate and Sophie were whispering and giggling to each other, Vanessa was talking on the phone and Zac and me were talking. Dougie, Harry and Danny had all made up, but Dougie still seemed tense about something.

**--------**

We reached our new and improved hotel which was way better than the old one. Our rooms were all in one line again which was good, except this time, us girls were in between everyone. We finished unpacking our stuff, then realised the time. It was only eight-thirty! Vanessa was bouncing from one bed to another, having a lot of fun.

'What's up with you?' Sophie giggled, as Vanessa pulled her up on the bed too, bouncing from Sophie's, to mine then to her own. Sophie grabbed me as she jumped past and we all bounced on the beds like five year olds, giggling madly the whole time. McFly burst into our room just as Sophie did a massive jump and landed on the floor on her bum, giggling like mad.

'Oooh, that looks like fun! Come on Dan!' Harry exclaimed, pulling Danny's hand and pulling him up on the bed. Tom covered his eyes.

'Guys, please don't hurt yourselves!' he moaned, peeking through his fingers. There was a loud bang as Harry knocked the jug of water off the bedside table. It smashed and glass and water went everywhere.

'Harry you-,' Tom started but was interrupted with a huge gasp from Dougie as Dan and Harry both fell at the same time, Harry landing on top of Danny's stomach. Danny threw one hand out behind himself to support himself.

'Ouch, Judd get off me!!!!' Danny yelped, kicking Harry in the leg to get him off.

'Ugh, that would've hurt if Dan wasn't there to catch me!' he exclaimed, springing up and carefully avoiding the glass as he sat on a bed.

'Ughhhhhh,' Danny moaned breathlessly, curled up clutching his stomach where Harry had landed on him. 'Can't breatheeeeeeee,' he groaned.

'You alright Dan?' Tom asked anxiously, kneeling next to him.

'Yeah....he just winded me and my finger hurts,' Danny sighed, getting his breath back. Tom looked down at his hand and gingerly picked it up from where it was lying on the floor in a pile of broken glass and blood. He grimaced and took Danny's other hand, making him cradle his cut finger in it while he went into our bathroom and came back with a towel. My head started to spin. Dougie took one glance at my face and swiftly grabbed me by the shoulders and led me out of the room.

'Come on Luce, he's bleeding,' he said firmly, steering me into Zac and Nate's room.

'What's with all the noise guys?' Nate asked looking from Dougie to me.

'Harry strikes again,' Dougie laughed without humour.

'Oh, is he okay?' Nate asked.

Dougie nodded with one bob of his head. 'Dan isn't though, cut himself.'

'Oh, so that's why Luce is so pale then?' Zac said, taking my hand and sitting me on his bed. Dougie nodded again.

'Doug, can you call our medic please?' Tom called feverishly. Dougie grabbed his phone out of his pocket, searched through to a number, then pressed the call button, going back into our room.

'Ow Tom that hurt!!!' Danny cried.

'Sorry mate,' Tom apologised.

'Dan I'm so sorry mate!' Harry was exclaiming over and over again.

Dougie came back in and plonked himself on the bed.

'How is he?' I asked.

'He's alright; it's bleeding nowhere near as much now. I think we should all stick to plastic! You cut yours on glass too!' Dougie laughed.

**--------**

The medic came a few minutes later. We could hear him talking to Danny.

'It's not that bad, it doesn't need stitches, but wait a few minutes and I'll fix you up mate,' he said. There was a zipper being undone and then a rustling noise.

'Lucie, you can come back in if you want love,' Danny called a few minutes later. I slipped my hand out of Zac's and went into our room. Harry was tidying up the glass and soaking up the water while Sophie and Vanessa sat on their beds and Tom scrubbed at a blood stain on the floor. Danny smiled and held up his finger that was all cleaned up with a white piece of gauze taped over it.

'You alright Dan?' I asked and he nodded. My eyes caught a patch of blood on the front of his white t-shirt. He followed my eyes down.

'Oh, oops,' he murmured, pulling his shirt off and tucking it under his arm as he walked out with Vanessa gawking wide eyed at him.

'Oh crap, we're late guys!' Tom exclaimed after checking his phone, frantically jumping up, grabbing Sophie and me by the arms, dragging us to the bus without a second glance back with Danny, Dougie, Nate, Zac, Vanessa and Harry all sprinting down the stairs behind us.

**--------**

We played our show very badly, did some signings and went backstage and had lunch. We were still kind of sick from the day before, so we didn't play that well, but the crowd screamed just as loud! We walked off stage.

'Well done guys, that was awesome!' one of the managers exclaimed, but Danny wasn't interested.

'Hey, look!' he exclaimed, holding up his cut finger. It had started bleeding all the way through the tape and dripping onto his other fingers.

The room became blurry at the edges and my head started to spin. Danny's voice was slowly fading and there was a ringing in my ears. Danny did the worst thing he could've possibly done in front of me of all people. He unravelled the tape and held his finger up for all to see, and accidentally or on purpose, keeping it open so you could see the icky inside of it. The room span once more and everything went black.

**--------**

'Lucie?'

Someone was calling my name.

Was it dad? Or mum? Or Laura?

It sounded like my dad. I reached out to the voice with my eyes still closed, terrified it would go away. Some was tapping me on the face and spraying water on me out of a bottle and another person was dripping water through my lips.

'Look, she's coming round now.'

Someone...Dougie perhaps?

'She needs mouth to mouth!' **(A/N LOL inside joke eh Larnie?)**

Yup, definitely Dougie.

'No she doesn't!' someone else's voice argued back.

I forced my eyes open and looked into everyone's faces. Someone had me in their arms. I looked around to see who it was.

Zac. My Zac.

'Hey Luce, you alright?' he asked softly stroking my hair. I nodded and sat myself up in his arms.

'I'm sorry Luce, I completely forgot,' Danny apologised, holding his hand behind his back.

'S okay,' I smiled.

'Do you want anything? Water, more food, water, err food?' Tom asked and I shook my head.

'Are you feeling better now?' Nate asked. I nodded and tried to stand up. Zac still had his hands tight around my shoulders.

'I should be alright Zac,' I said weakly. The dizziness in my head was completely gone. He reluctantly let me go and I did a little dance to show I was fine and everyone laughed.

'You sure you're alright love?' Danny asked and I nodded.

'Come on, let's go for a walk somewhere,' Tom suggested, standing up and walking out the door.

**--------**

We all walked along the beach and walked in the water. Danny was a bit dumb and left his socks on without realising. I sat with him as he peeled them off sitting on the sand.

'How're you feeling today?' he asked, gazing out at the other boys splashing each other in the waves.

'I'm pretty good, what about you Dan?'

'Yeah, really good actually.'

'What are we doing for the rest of our day off?' I asked.

'Well, I think we had lined up to go to the old Adelaide Jail later on tonight for the ghost tour.'

'Uh, Dan? Isn't that supposed to be haunted?'

He nodded. 'Duh, it's the _ghost_ tour! Should be fuuuuuun,' he exclaimed, jumping up and running back out to the water.

**--------**

After we'd mucked around for a while and did a bit of shopping and looking around, we went back to the hotel and got changed out of the wet clothes we had on.

'Come on ladies, we're leaving soon!' Harry called from the corridor. Soph and me went to leave, but Vanessa didn't follow.

'Hey Ness, we gotta go hun,' Sophie said.

Vanessa had her head in her suitcase, pulling things out and leaving them strewn all around the room.

'Erm, what's up?' I asked, dodging a sandal she threw out of her bag.

'I can't find my phone, it was sitting right there a second ago,' she said in a frustrated voice, pointing to the table beside her bed.

'Are you sure it was there?' Sophie asked, putting all the clothes in a pile beside Vanessa's suitcase.

'Yes, I'm certain! I didn't move it, I went and had a shower and it was gone; are you guys playing some kind of weird and cruel trick on me?' she asked.

We both shook out heads.

'I saw it there when you were in the shower, I don't remember not seeing it,' I said, thinking back.

'Grrrrrr!!!' Vanessa exclaimed, putting her hands over her face and falling backwards onto her bed. 'Where the hell is it? I need it, Ben was going to ring and he'll get so upset if I don't answer!' she moaned.

'It's alright, it'll show up sometime,' Sophie said dismissively.

There was a knock at the door and Sophie answered it.

'Hey, is this anyone's? It was in our room,' Harry said, holding up Vanessa's mobile phone.

'Huh...So that's where it went,' Vanessa said, walking forward and taking the phone and examining it. 'I didn't even have it in there today!' she exclaimed in confusion.

'Well it was on the floor in the bathroom, so I have no idea how it got there,' Harry said, turning around and walking back down the corridor. 'Five minutes,' he said, poking his head back in.

'How the hell did it get in there? I haven't even been in there yet,' she said with a confused look on her face.

'Oh well, it's probably one of the boys playing a trick on you, let's go,' I said, opening the door.


	32. Chapter 32

**And I still don't hate Dougie!!! Short, filler chapter! Thanks for reviewing and reading! And random fact that I discovered today and seriously can't believe. This completed story is 12,000 words longer than New Moon! I thought that was kinda cool and a lot of rambling in my opinion! I honestly can't thank you amazing people enough! *Cyber Hugs you all***

**--------**

We went and met them all out in the corridor at around six. Dougie looked terrified already and they hadn't even been in yet.

'What's wrong?' Sophie asked, looking at his face.

'I seriously don't wanna do this, we already did Ghost Hunting and that was freaking scary!' he exclaimed.

'Come on Doug mate, you'll be fine, let's go,' Danny called, mucking around with the tape on the end of his finger.

'Danny stop playing with it, you'll make it bleed again,' Harry scolded slapping Danny's hand away.

'But mate its annoying!' Danny moaned.

'Come here,' Harry called, finding a pair of scissors in a drawer.

'Oooh, Dan, he's gonna cut your finger off!' Tom said in a low, chilling voice.

'Yeah Dan, he is, then he'll roast it on a spit and eat it!' Dougie exclaimed in an equally chilling voice.

Harry made an evil face and moved the scissors down to the base of Danny's finger, laughing.

'Uhh, I don't trust you Harry! Sophie, will you do it?'

'Course.'

Sophie carefully cut the end off Danny's tape and handed the scissors back to Harry.

'Come on guys, we're gonna be late cos we gotta get some food on the way,' Tom said, locking their door.

'Ughhhhhh, Tom do we seriously have to do this? I don't want to,' Dougie whined as we all followed Tom down the stairs to the bus.

'Yeah, come on, no harm in trying okay?' Tom replied without turning back to Dougie.

'Tom, look at me when I'm speaking to you!' Dougie yelled angrily in frustration, grabbing Tom's wrist and pulling.

'What?' Tom asked in surprise and irritation, pulling his wrist out of Dougie's hand and spinning round to face him. Dougie looked at the rest of us.

'Oh,' Danny replied getting the message, taking Harry and Sophie's wrists pulling them to the bus. Zac, Nate, Vanessa and me followed on.

'Don't get angry Doug, please,' Harry whispered in Dougie's ear as we walked past him. Dougie grimaced.

**--------**

'God he's been freakin moody lately,' Harry muttered.

'Yeah I know, any idea what his problem is?' Danny asked as he caught up with Harry.

'Dunno, it's Doug we'll probably never know,' Harry said, pulling the door open and sitting in his usual seat, pulling out a bottle of apple juice out of the fridge and drinking it straight out of the bottle.

'Yuck Harry get a glass,' Fletch said as he walked in, followed by Jason, Tommy, Tom and Doug.

'But it don't taste as good,' Harry shrugged, taking another long swig and putting the lid back on. Fletch just shook his head and him, Tommy and Jason took their usual seats.

'Right well we ready to go?' asked Tom. Everyone stared at him blankly. 'Right, looks like it, let's go,' Tom called to the driver.

**--------**

We stopped at McDonalds for tea. We walked in the door and found that there was a birthday party in the party room. Harry nudged Dougie in the side.

'Hey look Doug, I've found your species,' Harry said in a loud whisper. Dougie elbowed Harry hard in the ribs. Harry doubled over with pain.

'Ow,' he moaned. Dougie laughed and gave him half a hug.

'Right what do you guys want, it's our shout tonight,' Tom said, getting two fifty dollar notes out of his wallet.

So we all told the cashier what we wanted except for Dougie.

'Doug, what are you having? Hurry up and stop screwing around,' Tom exclaimed impatiently.

'Nothing, I'm not hungry.'

'You sure?' Tom asked while the person at the cash register tapped their fingers on the bench impatiently.

'Yes,' Dougie replied firmly.

'Okay, make that another large fries then thanks,' Tom said, turning back to the person who added it to their order.

'Okay that'll be eighty-seven dollars and five cents thanks,' the person said, with an amazed look on his face.

'That's the most I've ever had someone pay!' he laughed. Tom handed over the money while all the rest of the boys went and found a table while Soph, Vanessa and me stayed with Tom to help him carry the four trays stacked high with food.

After all our masses of food was ready we went and put it on the table in front of all the boys. They all looked from the food, back up to us.

'What? It's what you all ordered, now get your stuff and hurry up,' Tom said, sitting next to Harry while Sophie, Vanessa and me slid onto the couch on one side of the table. Everyone took their food from the pile in the middle. There was one thing of chips left in the middle.

'Who didn't get their fries?' Fletch asked, looking around at everyone's meals.

'Doug are you even eating?' Jason asked and Dougie shook his head.

'Eat some of these then it won't hurt you,' Fletch said, passing them to him. Dougie reluctantly took them and shoved a few in his mouth. Fletch gave him an approving look and went back to his own meal.

**--------**

By the time we were leaving, all Dougie's chips were mysteriously gone.

'Where'd they all go Doug?' Tommy asked. Dougie smiled and said 'In my tummy!!!' and ran into the bus. Tommy laughed and followed him in. Harry was eating an ice-cream and was very much into it. 'I swear these are way better than England ice-cream,' he smiled, licking off another drip. He finished it and sat there talking to me about the tour and how I was going. When I told him it was good he smiled and told me he was always there if I needed to talk. I gave him a hug and he gave me one back, taking the Twirl out of my ice-cream and taking a big bite off the end as he put his arm around me.

'Hey that was mine!' I cried.

'You can have it back if you want!' he grinned through a mouthful of chocolate, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, covered in chocolate.

'I'll be right!' I said, getting my phone out and replying to Amanda. Harry snatched it and held it above his head.

'Harry!' I moaned, jumping for it.

'Someone's short!!' he laughed as I jumped. I kneed him in the groin with one of my jumps and he gave it back straight away, doubling over in pain and groaning.

'Ha-ha well done Lucie!!' Jason exclaimed.

'She got you good Juddy!' Danny laughed as Harry moaned in pain, his hands over his crotch. He eventually got over it and sat down again.

**--------**

'Are you guys coming?' Danny asked Fletch, Jason and Tommy. They all nodded.

'Okay then, let's go we're a little early, let's have some fun,' Harry said, walking down the steps. I was behind him and jumped on his back when he made it to the ground. He took hold of behind my knees and left me there.

'You are so light,' he said, boosting me up a bit higher.

'No I'm not,' I replied, kicking him in the thigh.

'Oooh!! Race!!!!' Danny exclaimed, knocking Sophie off her feet and putting her on his back. She sat there looking dazed and bemused by what had just happened.

'Danny, I'm too heavy, don't,' she whined, trying to get down but Danny wouldn't let go.

'Come here Vanessa,' Tom said, standing next to the bus steps holding his hands out. She walked over looking puzzled and took the hands he was holding out. He pulled her onto the step, then onto his back.

'Seriously, I'll break you Tom,' Vanessa moaned, putting her arms over his shoulders.

'No you won't, I can barely even feel you on there, you sure you're eating properly?' Tom asked sternly.

'Yes Tom, I am,' Vanessa sighed, shaking her head.

'Good, cos if you were any skinnier, you wouldn't be alive!' Tom laughed, putting his hands under her knees and walking over to the other boys. Harry stood and looked at Zac, Nate and Dougie.

'Well come on then,' he prompted.

'Huh?' Zac asked looking at him sideways.

'One of you has gotta start us, the other two can race,' Harry said with a sigh like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The three boys looked at each other.

'I'm not in the mood, you two can do it, I'll start youse,' Dougie said moodily, drawing a line in the dirt with a stick.

'Come on Nate, you're smaller than me,' Zac said, holding his arms out. Nate carefully jumped on and we all lined up to race.

'Right, it's to the reception area,' Dougie said with no interest at all.

'Ready, set, STOP!' Dougie cried, a small smile playing on his lips, his mood slowly changing. Everyone lurched forward and stopped, almost falling face first in the gravel.

'Okay, I'll seriously say it this time...READY SET STOP!!' Dougie yelled with a grin, as everyone stood staring at him in annoyance.

'Just say it Doug!' Danny yelled.

'Fine, I will say it this time: READY SET GO!' he shouted running to meet us at the end. Harry took off running with me holding on for dear life. I wrapped my legs and arms around his skinny but athletic torso, trying desperately to stay on.

**--------**

It was all worth it cos we won anyway!

'Well done Lucifina and Hazza J, you've just won, how does it feel?' Dougie asked in a reporter's voice.

'Get out of the way Doug,' Harry laughed, pushing Dougie's hand away and pulling open the door. Zac and Nate had come last, Sophie and Dan second and Tom and Vanessa third. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

'Looks like it's gonna be a good night for it,' Fletch said as he pushed the wooden French doors open for himself. Sophie jumped off Danny's back, gave me a random huge hug then went and stood next to Tom who was talking to the lady at reception. Dougie went back to looking scared as soon as the guide came out.

'You alright Harry?' Zac asked, glancing at his panicky look.

'Yeah, I'm fine, you sure you can do this Zac?' Harry asked teasingly.

'Course,' Zac smiled, giving me a huge hug.

'You're all fifteen aren't you guys?' Tom called and we all nodded. While we waited for our guide to get ready, Dougie started getting more and more freaked. His hands shook and his eyes were huge.

'Doug, seriously mate, it's gonna be fine we're all here and we're not underground in some old mine, alright? And there's no Yvette Fielding!' Tom whispered in Dougie's ear. He grimaced at Tom and wrung his hands together.

'Come on, I'll be right here next to you the whole time,' Tom reasoned and Dougie nodded.


	33. Chapter 33

**Right, first of all, I don't have an obsession with ghosts or haunted places, but ghostly things and McFly put together amuse me. **

**Adelaide Gaol is supposed to be one of the most haunted buildings in Australia and closed in the late 1980's after running for over a hundred years. It's got over forty graves on site and many murders and hangings occurred there and people believe that's why it's so haunted. **

**Story behind this chap: Saw the end of one of those travel shows and they were at this place, so I thought it would be cool for them to go to, so did some research and wrote it. Then in September last year we were in Adelaide and we went here and heard all the stories. Not as spooky in broad daylight and we couldn't go into the "New Building", but still very creepy. So I'm pretty proud of it, considering it's the most researched chap in the fic, and that I actually went there =) Enjoy. **

**Oh, and all the stories they're told, I do not own and do not take any credit for, as all the stories have come from a book with people's paranormal experiences there, as well as what happens to them. I had nothing happen while I was there, but it's incredibly creepy and cold, and I would hate to be there at night!**

**I'm sorry, I'm boring you, onto the story! I ramble too much...**

**-------- **

'Right, let's go! Don't get your hopes up on anything ghostly happening, it hardly ever does,' our guide, Chelsea said chirpily. Dougie moaned under his breath and followed Tom who looked cheerful and excited (so did Danny, Zac, Nate, Vanessa and me) and Sophie and Dougie and Harry all looked a little freaked, Dougie especially. We all walked through a dark passageway with our torches. Dougie stiffened beside me.

**--------**

First we went into one of the first cell blocks. We squeezed twelve people into the tiny cell and the door was shut. I was pushed up against Zac and Dougie. Chelsea told us a bit about the cell and what it was used for and told us about the old governor at the gaol who used to walk up and down the halls above the office. You could apparently still hear footsteps. She then took us to the old visitor's centre, where there were windows that the prisoners and then the visitors would sit behind.

'Now as you can see on the sign, this is where the visitors used to be taken to talk to prisoners. They would sit here, and talk, watched by officers. There was a maximum of three people per prisoner and they were only allowed twenty minutes to talk,' Chelsea explained as Tom ran around to the other side and sat on the opposite side of the glass (the prisoners' side). Danny sat on the visitors' side.

'How's it goin in prison mate? They treating you right?' Danny asked and everyone giggled.

'GET ME OUTTA HERE!!' Tom exclaimed, pretending to bang on the windows and freak out as everyone laughed.

Zac suddenly sucked in breath and squeezed my hand.

'What?'

'I swear I just saw someone over there,' he said, his voice shaking.

Chelsea had overheard us. 'A person? There have been reports of people seeing a man with a pony tail running through there, did he have a ponytail?'

'No.'

'Alright then, onto the next place.' Chelsea stood back and watched as we all walked past a certain spot. As I walked past, I suddenly felt FREEZING!

'Is there an aircon going?' Danny asked as he walked through, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

'No, you've all just felt the cold spot that is always there,' she smiled as she pushed open a creaky door that had "Surgery" written above it.

'This is where all the prisoners were sent if they were ill, and were also sent every few weeks to be examined. As you can see down there, they had a dentist on the premises. Feel free to have a look around.'

'Ha, Harry look at this, Kind Doctor, what, was there a mean doctor and a kind one?' Tom laughed as he looked at the white coat hanging in the window with a sign stuck next to it. Harry laughed and walked down to the dentist's room.

'Woah, this looks like a torture room!' Danny exclaimed who was following on behind. 'We'll put you in there Dan, I'm sure someone will volunteer for the torturer,' Fletch laughed as he peered through the window at the chair with all the scary instruments around it.

'Hey, look in there,' Zac said suddenly to Dougie and me who were standing together, not game enough to go and have a look at things. We both looked to our right. And both screamed loudly, Dougie grabbing hold of my arm.

'It's not real!!' Zac giggled.

Inside the room was a so called person working at a desk.

'He's right,' Chelsea smiled. 'These dummies are all over the gaol as models.'

'Thank god,' I breathed as the rest of them giggled.

'Moving on,' Chelsea commanded as we followed her.

**--------**

'These are the women's cells, up here. And in here is the induction and education centre.'

We all walked into the room with the horrible creaky floor. I gripped Zac's hand harder.

'It's okay,' he whispered.

'My camera isn't working,' Tom said suddenly as he tried taking a picture of an old oven. **(A/N Mine wasn't working when I went in there despite what I tried then when I walked out it worked...)**

'What do you mean?' Danny asked. Tom was busily taking the batteries out and putting them back in, trying to turn it on.

'What the hell? It was fine earlier, Fletch can I borrow your batteries?'

Fletch handed him a pair of batteries that Tom put them in his camera and tried to turn it on.

'Nothing,' he said, biting his lip in frustration.

'Let me have a look,' Danny said holding his hands out. Tom put it in Danny's hands and he tried to turn it on. It turned on first try.

'That was a fluke,' Tom said, taking it back. As soon as he took it back, it turned it's self off.

'This isn't right,' Tom murmured, giving Fletch his batteries back and putting his own back in. It turned on first try again.

'Hm and now it is working again...' he said, obviously terrified, turning it off and putting it back in his pocket. Everyone began walking in a tight group, Doug, Vanessa, Soph and me all walking in the middle, terrified.

We went into the induction centre. 'As you can see, this is where the prisoners were sent when they came here to be examined by the doctors and have a shower before they came in. Imagine showering in there!' Chelsea laughed and everyone smiled, looking around the room. There was an old set of scales and filthy showers and toilets with no doors.

Chelsea took us through Yard 3, which was creepy and there was a watch tower facing it. It felt like someone was watching me. I grabbed Zac and Danny's hands and didn't let go. Fletch and Harry were trying to calm down Sophie who wanted to get out of there.

Chelsea took us past the old canteen in Yard 4, then past all the condemned cells, which were creepy.

'Hey, what's that? Is there someone up there?' Jason asked suddenly, pointing towards the one right on the end. There was a light on.

'Hmm, there's not supposed to be anyone in them,' Chelsea said, shining her torch up there. The light went off. Dougie quickly stepped back, falling over my foot. Danny caught him by the elbows.

'Calm down,' he murmured as he set him back on his feet. Dougie grimaced at him.

'Now, a little story about the end cell. A man nicknamed Lollie stayed in there on his last night. He was executed on January 17, 1900 for murdering his brother with an axe. Now, sometime before 1988 there was a picture drawn on the wall by another prisoner that looked uncannily like Lollie. Creepy eh?' she smiled as we all gripped hold of each other. 'Now follow me through to the Remand centre. I'll turn all the lights on so we can have a look at the displays. You can turn your torches off,' Chelsea said as she flicked a switch on the way through.

**--------**

We all followed her through the big door, Jason bringing up the rear with Harry. As they walked through, the huge door slammed closed behind them. Everyone screamed and grabbed hold of the person beside them. Sophie began crying as she pressed herself into Nate.

'Was that the wind?' Danny asked quietly to Chelsea, who was standing as still as a statue.

'I'm not sure...' she whispered. 'Okay, all of you go and have a look at the exhibits; I'm here if you would like to ask any questions.'

So we all went off (in pairs) to have a look around at the exhibits, which were cool and had information about hanging and life in prison. Then we were taken into the remand cells.

'Prisoners were put in here before they were convicted of being guilty. People have told of feeling cold and being watched in here. If you had've opted for the sleepover option, you could've stayed in these cells. Feel free to look around.' Chelsea's voice echoed all around the huge, cold walkway.

We all walked off, but Doug, me, Soph and Vanessa stayed with Chelsea. The others peered in through the little flaps in the doors and joked around with each other. The doors were all different colours and had double beds in them.

'Have you ever seen a ghost?' Vanessa asked Chelsea in a small voice.

'Yeah. I'll show you the spot where, he might be there again tonight, I'm not the only one who's seen him,' Chelsea replied.

'Don't tell us that!' Vanessa moaned, grabbing hold of my arm.

'Sorry,' she smiled as she led us outside once again where the thunder was still rumbling and the sky was dark, like it would pour at any minute.

**--------**

Chelsea took us to the guard tower, which definitely felt like we were being watched. She showed us a big white patch painted on the wall around the outside of the jail.

'This is where the prisoners had their mug shots taken.'

'Come on then, all of you lets have some mug shots,' Danny smiled, standing in front of the wall. Everyone had photos taken and we continued along the laneway between the two walls.

'Now, the women prisoners back in 1841 to 1846 used to use this lane as their exercise yard. There have been some reports of children seeing the women walking up and down the lane,' Chelsea told us.

Dougie whimpered and pushed in closer to the group. I grabbed hold of Zac's arm tighter and he rubbed my shoulder.

'All you girls alright to go on?' Tommy's voice came from the back of the group.

'Yup,' we all replied, although we definitely didn't look like it as we were all holding onto someone tightly.

**--------**

We were then taken to the hanging tower, one of the three places where they executed the criminals. You couldn't help but look up at the beam of the gallows every few seconds and imagine people hanging from it. I screamed as Tom scared me by coming up behind me and taking my hand and squeezing it.

'You alright Lucifina?' he asked and I nodded. Dougie had hold of Vanessa's hand and she had his jacket draped round her shoulders.

'Can you hear that?' Danny whispered in my ear as we walked in. I listened closely. I could hear a distant voice that echoed scarily. I gripped Danny's arm so hard I thought I'd break it. He put an arm around me protectively.

'ARGH!!! OHH MY EFFING GOD!!! THAT'S THE TRAPDOOR!!!!!' Sophie screamed loudly as she ran straight into Nate's outstretched arms. She had been standing on the wooden trapdoor where people would go through as they were hung. **(A/N true story there...that happened to me, although I didn't cry haha)** She burst into tears and refused to go any further inside. Fletch stayed with her as we all went into the condemned room. It smelled really strange. As we all lined up along the bench where they'd sit and wait, Vanessa suddenly yelped jumped into Danny's lap.

'What's wrong?!' he asked quickly.

'S-s-s-something just touched my shoulder,' she muttered.

'I'm sure you're imagining it love. Come on, let's get out of here if you want,' Danny soothed as he stood up, placing her back on the ground. She nodded uncertainly and walked into the next room with him. The hangman's room with the lever. That was terrifying so we all left quickly.

**--------**

We were taken down a grass strip between the two walls where the bodies were buried. There was only their initials, a number and the date of their execution. The only grave with flowers was the only woman hung in South Australia- Elizabeth Woolcock, who was convicted of poisoning her husband, although some believed her to be innocent. The prisoners were only allowed out there to do work, and even then they managed to scratch graffiti into the walls. There were big cameras with numbers written on the walls so the people in the watch rooms could see what place they were filming. As we walked past a group of cameras Tom told us to stop.

'Hey Luce, Soph and Nessa, stand there and we'll take a picture,' he said, pulling his camera out of his pocket and snapping a picture then taking one of everyone else as well. After Tom had taken the pictures, Dougie took the camera back and had a look at them to see what he looked like.

'Oh. My. God!' he exclaimed in a low voice.

'What's wrong Doug?' Nate asked, coming over and looking over his shoulder.

Nate's mouth dropped open in terror. 'Look,' he said in a shaky voice, holding the camera out in front of him. Everyone including Chelsea peered over our shoulders. In the corner of the photo of us girls was a shadowy but recognisable human figure of a man wearing a broad brimmed hat. In the next picture of Nate and Zac, it was in the opposite corner and in the one of all the boys, it covered Harry.

'I wondered why I was so cold,' Harry murmured and everyone turned to face him. 'What?' he asked.

'It's like Ghosthunting all over again!' Dougie moaned.

'I didn't want to tell you all, but this is where I saw the ghost. And the same man as well,' Chelsea said in a small voice and everyone looked at her in terror. All McFly and us were a bit quieter from then on. Tommy, Jase and Fletch all just seemed to be amused by what we were all doing.

**--------**

We walked down the rest of the laneway to where the portable gallows used to be set up for public viewings. It suddenly felt extremely cold and Harry made a strange yelpy noise.

'What's wrong?' Chelsea asked.

'Something grabbed my shoulders!' he exclaimed.

Everyone stared at him and continued walking into a place that they called the New Building as it was one of the newest buildings in the gaol. It suddenly felt cold as we walked around the steps and cells. As we all walked in there, there was a huge bang on the wall and the door slammed shut. Everyone including the boys screamed. Sophie took off in the direction of the opposite door and Vanessa and me weren't that far behind her.

'Well that's never happened before,' Chelsea muttered, obviously terrified.

'I wanna get out of here, I wanna get out of here,' Sophie repeated over and over again.

'Soph, c'mon it's alright, calm down,' Nate soothed, taking her hand and stroking it. She calmed down a bit.

'I'm outta here dude,' Dougie moaned, trying to get towards the door.

'No Doug, stay come on mate, you'll be fine,' Harry soothed, grabbing his arm. Dougie took a deep breath and didn't try and pull against Harry's grip.

**--------**

Danny was loving it, comforting the people that needed it and asking heaps of questions to Chelsea, who was terrified as well.

**--------**

We were beginning to get even more terrified as Chelsea told us more and more terrifying stories of people seeing figures on the upper walkways in the cells and two ghosts called Fred and Michael and a mysterious story of a piano being played. As we got even more and more terrified we walked past the old toilets, still there from 1878. I felt my hair stand up on the back of my neck and I gripped Zac's arm harder.

'Do you feel weird too?' he whispered and I nodded and glanced at everyone else.

They all had scared looks on their faces and were standing close to everyone else. Then suddenly I felt sad for no reason as we walked past another cell.

'Now, many people have reported feeling cold and sad here, is anyone else experiencing that?'

Tommy, Zac, Doug, Tom and me raised our hands.

'Good, good,' she smiled.

**--------**

After a while Chelsea started leading us back to the entrance for tea and coffee. It felt horrible, like someone was watching us or following us. Everyone was walking as fast as they could without trying to not act scared. Dougie, who was at the front beside Chelsea and Tommy, turned around with Tom's camera and snapped a picture of the group as we all walked down the steps to get out of the New Building. He stopped and reviewed it as everyone kept walking past him. He yelped loudly, the camera slipping from his hands then turning around and smacking straight into Tom who caught him and held him by the elbow. The camera clattered away into the darkness.

'What's up Dougs?' Tom asked in a high anxious voice with a look of terror on his face.

'No, don't leave me at the back!' Dougie screeched as he ran into the middle of our group. Fletch grabbed Dougie's arm to stop him from falling down the stairs. He was terrified, even fighting against Fletch's grasp.

'Doug, calm down!' Fletch exclaimed, holding him with two hands. Tom used his torch to find the camera again, that had turned it's self off. Harry had an arm around Sophie who was shaking with fear. Danny was quietly soothing Dougie, who looked like he was ready to run through a wall to get out of there. Fletch had given up trying to restrain him because Danny's words seemed to be helping him. Tom turned on his camera and flicked through to the picture Dougie had just taken. He swore loudly and it echoed around the room.

'What's wrong Tom?' Chelsea asked, taking the camera from his trembling hand. Her mouth went into an "o" shape as she examined the picture.

'I've heard about this before,' she said quietly.

She held it up for everyone to see. Behind everyone, there was a skeletal, smoky figure. Everyone went nuts, grabbing the nearest person to them and screaming.

'It's alright, just calm down,' Chelsea calmed, leading us all out into the laneway again.

'Now, just before the tour is over-,' she started saying, but everyone was too freaked out to listen. 'I think it'll be best to go back then.'

And with that she led as back through the cold passageway, back to the office where we all had tea and coffee and biscuits.

'I hope you all enjoyed your night, it was a little more spooky than usual tonight; most of the time we don't get any ghostly experiences! But that's alright, does anyone have any questions about the prison or anything?' she asked. Danny asked a few questions and so did Harry and Jase, Tommy and Fletch.

'Let's go home!' Dougie exclaimed after everyone had finished. It was around ten-thirty when we got back on the bus and headed back to our hotel in the pouring rain and thunder.

On the way home we all chatted about stuff. 'Something was touching me almost the whole time we were in there,' Zac revealed after Dougie had stated how scared he was.

'Really??' Tom asked and Zac nodded.

'Ooh, scary!' Tom exclaimed.

Harry, who was sitting next to Dougie, glanced down at Dougie's pocket as his phone went off inside it. Sticking out of the pocket was Dingle.

'Doug...!' Harry laughed, pulling Dingle out of Dougie's pocket and holding him up.

'Well he wanted to come!' Dougie protested as everyone burst out laughing.

'Did Dingle want to come or did Dougie want Dingle to come?' Harry smirked.

Dougie snatched him off Harry and hugged him close to his chest.

**--------**

**Tell me what you thought of it? Were the rooms and stuff explained enough, cos you know how you go to a place, then write about it and subconsciously don't put very much detail into it? If you want anything explained, message me or review and I shall =)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Again, I have no obsession with ghosts! Thanks for reviewing!**

**---**

'Hey, this was in the bathroom on the bench,' I said as I walked into our room, finding my hair straightener on my bed.

'And so was this,' Sophie exclaimed, holding up her toothbrush.

'What the hell happened?' Vanessa exclaimed, the sheets of her bed strewn across the room. All our pillows however, had been piled neatly in the corner.

'This room was locked, right?' Sophie said uncertainly and we both nodded.

'The key was in my pocket the whole time,' Vanessa replied.

'Cleaners?' I suggested.

We poked our heads out the door and caught an employee walking past.

'Excuse me; has there been any cleaning service in here in the last four hours?' Sophie asked and he shook his head.

'Cleaning services only operate from nine until eleven in the morning on this floor,' he replied in a posh voice before continuing walking.

'Hmmm, that's weird,' Sophie said, shutting the door. We remade Vanessa's bed and separated the pillows.

**----**

As we all did some homework, we kept hearing Danny and Dougie having a conversation about who was hotter- Rachel Stevens or J-Lo and Tom and Harry talking about some new movie. On the other side of us, we could hear Zac and Nate discussing the TV show they were watching.

After an hour and a half of homework and girly chats and eating a block of chocolate we all went and got ready for bed and got in, switching off the light.

'I am still so freaked out from that prison, it was so scary!' Sophie exclaimed.

'Yeah, I thought you were going to like run through a wall or something you were that freaked,' Vanessa laughed.

'Seriously guys, how cute was Dougie? He was so scared!' I smiled.

'Yeah, he was very cute, so were you Lucie, you looked like you were scared but you didn't want to show it,' Sophie said.

'Were you even scared Vanessa?' I asked.

'Yeah I kind of was especially when**-**,' she started, but stopped as a loud bang on the wall made us all jump. There was the sound of heavy footsteps in the corridor outside, like someone running. Vanessa got out of bed and nervously peered out the door.

'There's no one there,' she said, shutting the door again and getting back into bed, just as another loud bang scared the living daylights out of us.

'Argh! What is it or who is it?!' Sophie shrieked. After the second loud bang, there was just a consistent tapping on the wall. Next thing I knew, Sophie was down the other end of my bed.

'You alright?' I asked and she shook her head.

'I'm scared!' she moaned.

'Come on, it's alright, it's just a mouse or something okay?' Vanessa soothed.

'Come on Soph, get back into bed and everything will be fine, we're both right here beside you,' I said, gently pushing her off. She didn't budge.

I got up and sat with her, Vanessa coming over too. We sat huddled in a circle for ages. Then after a while we all climbed back into bed. We all tried falling asleep, but the tapping was freaking us all out. After a while, we all fell asleep, iPods going loudly in our ears to block out the scary noises.

**----**

I woke up at around three o'clock the next morning to Sophie screaming and diving onto my bed.

'What?' I asked.

'Something was touching my face when I was sleeping, then I woke up and there was some kind of shadow that floated back into the bathroom!!!!' she cried, clearly terrified.

'It's alright, Lucie was probably sleep walking,' Vanessa laughed and laid down.

'No,' Sophie moaned, but laid back down to sleep. We all tried to sleep again. While I was lying there, I felt a weird feeling on my cheek that felt like someone was stroking it with icy hands like they'd been left in a freezer for ages. I tensed up and opened my eyes. There was a strange shadow over me. I shrieked and jumped up. As I jumped up, the shadow moved and the light turned on by itself and there was another loud bang on the wall.

'I am NOT sleeping in here anymore!' I cried, racing for the door with Sophie not far behind me. We dashed out the door and knocked hard on McFly's.

'Hang on, coming,' someone yelled groggily. Sophie knocked more and more frantically, glancing behind herself every few seconds.

'Calm down, I'm coming!' Harry's sleepy voice said. He pulled the door open and Sophie just about knocked him over as she raced into their room. Harry stepped back in surprise as I followed Sophie in, Vanessa trailing behind me.

'What the-?' Dougie said sleepily, shielding his eyes from the light and heaving himself up on the pillows. Tom was sitting up with his blankets all around him and Danny was laying back, running his fingers through his hair. Harry leant against the wall running his fingers through his hair as well.

'What's wrong?' Tom asked as Sophie sat down on the end of his bed, putting her arms around her knees.

'There were creepy noises and something touched Lucie and me and things keep moving and our light turned on,' she exclaimed. Danny sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'Right, just go back to bed, you were probably dreaming,' Harry said wearily climbing back into his bed.

'And what we all had the same dream did we?' Sophie asked with an air of sarcasm to her voice.

'Could of, you girls are close enough to each other, wouldn't surprise me, now go back to bed!' Harry moaned grumpily.

'Harry!' Tom exclaimed reproachfully.

'What? I want to go back to sleep,' Harry moaned, pulling the blankets over his head.

'Come on Dan, let's go and investigate,' Tom said, sliding out of bed, pulling a t**-**shirt on. Danny got up as well, not bothering with a t**-**shirt, following Tom into our room. Just as he walked out the door, his shorts slipped down, exposing his stripy boxer shorts.

'Whoops,' he muttered drowsily as he pulled his shorts back up while all the other boys giggled. He and Tom closed the door with a sharp snap.

'So you're saying, this hotel is haunted?' Dougie asked quietly. I shrugged and he tugged the blankets tighter around his shoulders.

**----**

Harry rolled over and was asleep in a few minutes, that was until Tom and Danny came back in, looking a bit freaked out.

'You can sleep on the floor in here if you really want to,' Danny said.

'Really?' Sophie asked, hugging a pillow to her chest.

'Yeah, it still seems a little freaky in there, there's still tapping and something threw a pencil at Danny,' Tom replied, motioning at Danny who was rubbing his forehead.

'And it hurt!' Danny exclaimed, indicating to a red mark on his head.

'Do you wanna go get some of your stuff?' he asked as he climbed back into bed.

Sophie frantically shook her head. 'I'm not going back in there.'

'Neither am I,' I said and Vanessa nodded in agreement.

'Come on girls, Danny and me will come with you, let's go its late,' Tom said, unlocking the door and coming with us, along with Danny who was very sleepy. There was still tapping when we walked in there.

**----**

We bought every blanket and pillow in from our room, setting up little beds in between McFly's ones where there was room. Vanessa was between Harry and Danny, Soph was between Danny and Tom and I was between Tom and Dougie. Dougie got up from his bed when we were all in ours. He tucked all our blankets in around us.

'Goodnight Sophie darling,' he said, kissing her on the forehead like a mother. She giggled and pulled her blankets out a bit so she could move.

'NO!' Dougie said, grumpily tucking her back in, before climbing over Danny.

'Ow Doug!! Groinal area!' Danny moaned, doubled over with pain while Dougie grinned smugly to himself.

'Goodnight honey,' Dougie said, kissing Vanessa on the forehead as well. She snuggled up in the blankets.

'And goodnight Lucie dear,' Dougie said, kissing me on the forehead as well. He then climbed into his bed. They whispered to each other for a while like schoolboys, and Dougie fell asleep within a few minutes, breathing heavily. Danny wasn't that far behind him, leaving only Tom and Harry awake.

'Why would you choose a haunted hotel Tom?' Harry whispered.

'How was I supposed to know that?! We've had enough trouble in Adelaide as it is!' Tom whispered back.

'Well, I like this hotel, but it's scary!' Sophie whispered.

'Yeah, what are we doing tomorrow?' Vanessa asked.

'Well, we have to perform as usual, but I think we'll find something to do tomorrow,' Tom replied.

'Okay.'

'Are you ladies comfortable?' Harry asked.

'Yeah I guess,' Sophie sighed.

'Right, well go to sleep then,' Harry said and we could hear him turning over in his blankets.

'But what if the ghost or whatever it is comes in here?' Vanessa asked.

'It won't, you've got us in here anyway, it wouldn't come anywhere near Dougie, just the sight of his face would make it run away,' Tom whispered.

'I heard that!' Dougie exclaimed.

'I thought you were asleep!' Tom exclaimed.

'But Tom-,' Vanessa started.

'Listen, if you hear something, we're right here, okay?' Tom whispered, a little bit grumpily.

'Okay,' Vanessa sighed.

'Now stop stressing and sleep, goodnight,' Tom said and we heard no more from any of them, except for their breathing and someone's snoring and someone muttering quietly in their sleep and the occasional rustle of blankets as people rolled over in their sleep. I fell asleep, begging myself not to scream. Even though I'd gotten better, the jail had reminded me of things I didn't need reminding of. I thought about that night- and slapped myself on the forehead when I remembered the chocolate I'd eaten before. Now I was certain I'd scream and talk in my sleep.

Even though I didn't want to I fell asleep.

**----**

'Lucie, where are you going?' Tom asked in a worried voice.

I shook myself awake. Why was I standing up and sweaty and crying? Why was I over near the door about to walk out and why was my heart racing a million miles an hour?

Tom was next to me with one hand pushed up against the door holding it closed, the other hand turning on the light. I turned and looked at everyone else. They were all sleepily staring at me.

'What happened?' I asked sleepily.

'Well I woke up and you were about to escape, you were sleepwalking,' Tom replied, still holding onto the door.

'Arghhhhhh,' I sighed, covering my face with my hands and sinking down to the floor, leaning against the door. Tom locked it and kind of picked me up, half dragging me into my bed. I blushed bright red and put my pillow over my head.

'Are you alright?' Tom asked as he got back into bed and I nodded.

'You sure?' Harry asked from the opposite side of the room.

I nodded again, wiping the cold sweat off my forehead and taking a deep breath.

Why did I have to be so..._weird?_

Danny got up and turned the light off.

'Luce, come here for a second,' Tom said and I could hear him patting his mattress. I climbed up onto his bed which wasn't much more comfortable than the floor. I sat next to him and he took his top blanket and put it over my legs.

'Now, please tell me what these dreams are about. You always say "please don't let it be him" and "no, no, no, no" and "he's dead" and "please don't let me drown"' Tom whispered, barely audible enough for me to hear. I could see the outline of his face in the darkness.

-

I told him everything that had been on my mind for the last few weeks and what had been happening in my dreams.

He nodded in understanding. 'I thought it was something like that. Are you alright; would you like to sleep in our room for the next few nights? I'd like to keep an eye on you in case you sleepwalk outside and get hit by a car or something.'

'No, thanks but I'll be fine,' I replied.

'Alright Luce, we'll just lock your door. I'm sorry about the other night as well; I was tired and didn't mean it,' he said uncomfortably.

'It's okay Tom,' I whispered.

'Okay, now get some sleep,' he said gently. He placed a hand on my shoulder as I slid back down to the floor and in the darkness I could see the outline of his dimply smile. I smiled back and nestled back into my blankets, falling asleep straight away.


	35. Chapter 35

**I quite like this chapter; I hope you will too :) I love writing Dougie/Lucie. Thanks for reviewing Becky and McFlyGrl :D**

**---**

'Ouch!' I woke up to the next morning.

'Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I forgot you were there!!' Danny was exclaiming. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Danny was leaning over Sophie, who was lying in her bed, hunched over her stomach moaning quietly.

'I didn't mean to!' Danny exclaimed. Tom sat up sleepily and blocked my view, so I jumped up on his bed.

'What happened Dan?' Harry asked drowsily.

'I stood on her!' Danny exclaimed, patting Sophie on the head.

'Are you alright Soph?' Tom asked wearily. She nodded and ran her fingers through her long hair. Dougie got up and went into the shower.

'Oi! I was supposed to be first today!' Danny yelled.

'Too bad,' Dougie called through the door, before he locked it and we heard the shower on a little while later.

'You can use ours Danny,' Sophie said a bit breathlessly.

'Alright,' he replied, getting his stuff and going into our room.

All of a sudden a mobile started ringing, the ring tone (_Hey Jude_) playing for a long time. Harry fished it out from his drawer next to his bed.

'Uh hello?' he said uncertainly. 'Hello?' he said again. He frowned and pressed the red button. 'There wasn't anyone there,' he said, putting it in his shorts pocket.

A few minutes later, two phones rung at the same time- Harry's and Sophie's. Everyone jumped as they both answered them, Harry finding nobody there, although Sophie was in luck.

'Hi mum,' she said with a frown. Her mouth dropped open. 'How did that happen?' she practically screamed. She briskly walked over to the door and shut it with a loud bang that made everyone jump.

'Wonder what's happened,' Tom said, pulling on a pair of black socks, then his All Stars.

'What's the time?' Vanessa asked, still in her bed on the floor.

'Eight,' Harry replied, still frowning at his phone, before putting it away in a bag.

'WHAT?!' Vanessa moaned, rolling over in her bed and covering her head with a pillow. Danny came back with no shirt and wet hair, carrying his towel.

'Time to wake the boys don't you think?' he asked as he fumbled around in his bag for a white Von Zipper t-shirt. He pulled it on and sat on his bed. 'By the way, do you have any idea what's wrong with Sophie? She sounded upset,' he said.

Just as he said that, Sophie burst back through the door with tears on her cheeks and in her eyes.

'What's up love?' Danny asked as she came in and sat on Dougie's unmade bed in shock.

'Benji got hit by a car,' she said tearfully.

'Oh Soph...' Vanessa said as she gave her a hug. I followed suit.

'Is he alright?' Vanessa asked and she shook her head.

'He's.......gone,' she sniffed, bursting into tears.

'Hang on a sec, who's Benji?' Harry asked, confused.

'My puppy,' she said softly.

Everyone loved Sophie's little playful puppy who was so adorable, words couldn't describe it.

'Come to Uncle Harry,' Harry said sympathetically, holding his arms out. He gave her a hug and whispered it'd be alright. Sophie stopped crying and went into our room to get changed. Both Vanessa and I felt down. It was almost as though Benji was ours as well, we'd seen him and played with his so many times.

We went with Sophie and got changed as well, with no creepy knocks and bangs and footsteps. We all felt pretty upset. We all finished getting changed, giving many hugs to Sophie, including Nate, who hugged her for like ten minutes. Zac was very sweet and got me my bag and stuff.

'Come on, I guess now that we're up so early, we can go and get some McDonald's breakfast, are you alright Sophie?' Tom asked and she nodded. 'Come on,' he said, stuffing his wallet in his back pocket.

We all traipsed down to the bus and went to McDonalds, all pretty sleepy. We went inside for the second time in two days. We went inside and Tom gave us some money each.

'Hey where's mine?' Danny asked as Tom handed Sophie a ten dollar note.

'You have your own money mate,' Tom laughed.

---

Everyone ordered their food and coffee and we all sat in one big long booth.

'I seriously couldn't live without my coffee,' Tom said dreamily, sipping his Frappuccino.

'Ha-ha, we know mate, we're the ones that have to wait for you to get your Starbucks every morning,' Harry said and Tom shrugged. Dougie seemed really down still, and seemed pretty grumpy.

We had a fun breakfast, all chatting and stuff, trying to keep Sophie's mind off Benji and Dougie's off whatever was wrong with him. After all the hash browns and bacon and egg McMuffins had disappeared into people's stomachs, we all went onto the playground and climbed up the slides.

'Okay, let's play off-ground tiggy!' Vanessa exclaimed.

'What's that?' Tom asked, dangling from a bar above her head.

'One person is it, then to be safe so they can't get you, you have to be off the ground, and you only get ten seconds above ground,' she explained.

'Ooh, let's play it!' Danny exclaimed.

---

So we all started playing tiggy and Harry was it. He got Sophie and then on and then on. When the employee came and tried to get us out, we all hid in the slides. He ended up climbing up into them as well, so we all climbed out the other end and ran giggling back to our booth.

'Ha-ha that was classic!!' Tom laughed as he grabbed his coffee off the table and we ran out to the bus before they could work out who it was who had been in there.

'What have you guys been up to?' Tommy asked with a smile as we all collapsed onto the couches laughing and giggling.

'Annoying McDonald's staff,' Tom smiled, sipping his coffee. Tommy sighed and shook his head.

'What are we doing now then? I'm so bored,' Danny said, flopping down in his bunk.

'Let's go bowling!' Harry exclaimed excitedly.

'Bowling?' Nate asked, giving Harry a "look".

'Yeah, come on it'll be fun!' Harry smiled.

'Alright then, Tony, to the nearest bowling alley!' Danny called down the bus.

'Drop us off at venue if you could first!' Fletch called. Tony gave us a wave to show he'd heard us before we started driving.

---

As we drove, everyone started doing their own thing. Danny and Tom started having a discussion about a new song Danny had begun to write and wanted Tom's help, Harry was talking to Izzy on the phone, Zac and Nate were chatting and so were us girls. Doug had disappeared into his bunk to watch something on his screen.

'What is wrong with him?' Danny hissed as he shut his curtains.

'I don't know, I haven't seen him like this in ages,' Tom whispered back as he pulled an acoustic guitar off his bunk and started showing Danny part of a song.

'What's the song called?' Sophie asked as Tom mucked around with it.

'I'm not gonna give that away! You'll go to all the magazines and social networking websites and tell them about it!'

Our faces fell. Did Tom really think we'd betray them like that?

'You really think we'd do that after all you've done for us?' Vanessa asked in a small voice.

Tom looked taken aback. 'I-I-I didn't mean it in that way...' he stammered quickly.

'We know what you meant Tom. You think when we get home we're going to get onto MySpace and Facebook and tell everyone everything you guys do and tell them all your plans for new songs? Then go to magazines and sell them pictures and things about you for money?' Vanessa asked almost fiercely.

'No, I didn't-.'

'If you really think that, why are we here?'

'Vanessa, I never said you _would_ do that. It was a joke. And you were right, why would you be here if we didn't trust any of you not to do that? I'm sorry if I made it sound like that...but you wouldn't do it... right?' Tom asked hopefully. Vanessa stared at him. 'I'll take that as a no. Good.'

Vanessa gave him a smirk and leaned back in her seat.

'Hey Dougie, what you watching?' Danny called, changing the subject.

'_Friends_,' Dougie called back.

'Room for one more in there?' Danny asked.

No answer.

'I'm coming anyway then!' Danny called, handing Tom his pen and walking on tiptoe to Dougie's bunk. Danny ripped the curtains open and wiggled himself in between Dougie and the side of the bunk. Dougie gave a huge, irritated sigh and slid all the way over to the wall.

'Fine then. Danny Jones knows when he's not wanted,' Danny said huffily, climbing out again, shutting the curtains behind him. The bus came to a stop outside our venue and Fletch, Jase and Tommy got off.

'We need you back for sound check at four okay?' Tommy called as he walked off.

'Alright,' Tom called back, beginning to randomly play the Lies riff as we began driving again.

'Yeah, I love you too... Hey, did you lads hear any knocking and stuff on your walls last night?' Harry asked as he hung up the phone.

'What do you mean by knocking?' Zac asked.

'Like hard knocking, then tapping.'

'No, but all the beds had the sheets strewn across the room and everything out of our bags was all over the floor,' Nate replied.

'Oh my God. When we got into our room, all our sheets were all over our floor as well,' Sophie said quickly.

'There was nothing wrong with our room,' Harry said.

'Maybe it only likes the rooms 239 and 240 and 241 is just too cool,' Danny smiled.

---

We finally made it to the bowling alley and played for almost three hours, getting lunch there and playing all the arcade games. Tom won the bowling and got a little trophy. Dougie spent the whole time half-heartedly trying to play, and spent the rest of the time looking gloomy. Harry tried getting what was wrong out of him, but he shook his head and went and put his iPod in. Harry gritted his teeth and took his turn.

---

'I'm gonna name him Mini Tom,' Tom was saying as he polished the little bowling man on top of his trophy, sitting him on the seat beside him.

'Mini Tom will go out the window if you say one more thing about your "amazing strike". It was a fluke Tom!' Harry said as Tom poked his tongue out at him.

'Where do you chaps wanna go? You've still got another two hours until sound check,' Tony called from the front of the bus.

'The beach!' Danny called.

'Yeah! The beach!' Zac agreed.

'Alright, to the nearest beach then!' he laughed as he pulled up on the side of the road to put it into the Sat Nav.

'What are we gonna do on the beach genius? No one's got stuff to swim in,' Tom said.

Danny went to Harry's bunk and pulled out a beach cricket set. 'Beach cricket!'

'Alright then,' Tom sighed as he straightened Mini Tom again, eventually setting him in the middle of the table.

---

We made it to the beach and all walked down to a clear spot. It was a warmish day, so there were a lot of people swimming and sunbathing. We went to the part with all the rocky water that was full of seaweed that no one wanted to swim in. Harry, Danny, Zac and Nate started setting up the stumps. Sophie, Vanessa, Tom and I splashed around in the water with our shoes off while we waited. Dougie pulled off his shoes and walked up to the top of the sand dunes where he could watch the games. I looked up at him while he rested his head on his hands and stared out at the ocean with an expressionless look. What was wrong with him?

Tom splashed me, snapping me out of my gaze and making my whole front wet!

'Hey!' I exclaimed, splashing him back while he grinned and ducked around it, grabbing me by the waist and threatening to dump me in the water. 'Tom!! Don't!!!' I squealed as he started lowering me into it. He laughed once again and set me on my feet up on the dry sand. I pushed him in the arm and ran over to where the other boys were standing, working out teams.

'Right, the teams are as follows. With me in Team Potato is Nate, Soph and Luce,' Harry said.

'And with me in Team Rat is Zac, Nessa and Tom,' Danny added.

'Is Doug playing?' Sophie asked.

'Oi Butty! Wanna play?' Danny shouted. Dougie shook his head from up on top of the sand dune. Tony had come back over from parking the bus.

'Do ya wanna umpire for us?' Harry asked as he pulled off his shoes.

'Sure,' Tony smiled, going and standing behind the wickets.

'Shotty batting first!' Harry yelled quickly, taking the bat from Tom's hands and running down to the end of the makeshift pitch.

---

And the games began. Danny was bowling.

'_Hit me with your best shot! Why don't cha hit me with your best shot!_' Harry was singing as he danced around the wickets, swinging the bat around. Danny took a deep breath and took a run up, bowling the ball.

Harry smacked it as hard as he could... straight into Zac's outstretched hands. 'OUT!!!!' he shouted, running up to Danny and chest bumping him.

Nate was next and he ended up hitting it into the water, leaving Vanessa to hitch her dress up her thighs and attempt to get it. She threw it back just as Nate made another run. He slid in the sand to get over the line.

'Safe!' Tony exclaimed.

'Come on Luce! Your turn!' Harry urged as he handed me the bat.

I walked out and tried to hit the ball, but instead it flew straight between the bat and my leg and hit the wickets.

'HOWZAT!!!!!' Danny screeched, dropping to his knees and high fiving Zac and Vanessa.

Tom was out in the water, mucking around by himself. He wasn't interested. He was more interested in splashing around like a five year old.

'Have another shot Luce. Not out rule for girls,' Tony smiled. I walked back out and did just as badly. The ball flew into Vanessa's outstretched hands. I shrugged at the others and gave the bat to Sophie. As I lined up again behind Nate, I noticed Dougie. He was still sitting as glumly as he had been before.

'Be back,' I whispered to Harry who nodded. I climbed the sand dune up to Dougie and sat next to him.

**--------**

Neither of us spoke as we looked out at a yacht sailing around on the horizon.

'Sucks don't it?' Dougie said suddenly.

I turned to look at him. He was still staring out at the horizon. 'What sucks?'

'Not being able to fly.'

'Why would you need to fly Doug?'

He shrugged and started digging his toes into the sand and watching as Zac took another flying leap to catch the ball. 'He always told me he wouldn't.'

I looked up at Dougie again. 'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Jeremy. He always told me he'd never even look at my sister.'

'Dougie, what are you on about?' I asked, confused.

'Jeremy. He and Jazz are together. He always told me he'd never go out with her,' Dougie replied, staring out at the sea again.

'And what's so wrong with that?'

'He was my best friend Luce. She's seven years younger than him. I know what Jeremy was like with girls. And I don't want him to do that to Jazz,' Dougie replied.

I didn't know what to say.

'I only found out they'd been on together on your birthday. They'd gotten together the week I left. I specifically told her I didn't want her to go out with him. But hey, who listens to Doug these days?' Dougie said miserably, using his bare toes to start digging a hole in the sand.

'Hey Luce! We're swapping now!' Harry called.

'I might sit this one out! Play without me!' I called back and Harry nodded.

'Tom!!' he shouted.

I looked up. Tom was splashing around in the waves still, jumping over them and kicking the water. I smiled and shook my head at him.

'What?!' Tom called back.

'You're in!'

Tom quickly splashed out of the water and came back, taking my place on the team.

'So that's what you guys were talking about at the party?' I asked and Dougie nodded.

'Doug, he's your best friend, why don't you try talking to him about it?' I asked, but Dougie began shaking his head.

'Er well... we had a falling out when I moved into the McFly house. I accidentally forgot that I was going to a gig with him that night because I was recording, then another day I missed a movie he and I were seeing, and then blew him off to go to a New Found Glory gig with the boys and he eventually got really mad and told me never to speak to him again. And I haven't,' Dougie replied uncomfortably.

'Oh,' I replied, unable to figure out what to say.

'Anyway, why am I boring you with this? Go back and play cricket,' Dougie said quickly, giving a tearful smile, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

'Doug, you and Jazz should talk,' I said, ignoring what he'd just said.

'I've tried,' Dougie replied.

'I mean an actual talk. Not a scream fest,' I replied.

'But-.'

'Doug, you need to tell her how you feel okay? And maybe you'll realise you're not that worried about it. What's the point in worrying about it over here? There's only so much you can do from halfway across the world, so enjoy the tour. Act like a big brother when you make it back to England. We can't have you all gloomy and sad; it's bringing everyone else down. You're like our own personal comedian,' I smiled, gently pushing him in the shoulder. He gave me half a smile and pushed me back.

'You're right Luce,' he smiled as he stood up, shaking the sand off his shorts. 'I can't do anything about it over here.'

He held out a hand and I took it. He pulled me to my feet and together we ran down the sand dune, slipping and sliding in the sand.

---

'Ah, we're playing now are we Dougs? We could use an extra player!' Harry grinned when we made it down and clapped him on the back.

Dougie grinned.

And it was the type of Dougie Grin that we'd all missed.


	36. Chapter 36

**This has got a really, really terrible radio interview in it written by yours truly... please don't flame! It really does suck! The radio presenter is in **_italics_** to avoid confusion!! **

**---**

After two hours of getting sand in our undies, Harry and Danny being VERY competitive against each other, screaming stuff, sliding around in the sand and Tom getting bonked on the head by the ball, it was almost four o'clock so we headed back to the venue.

'What _have_ you been doing?!' Tommy exclaimed as we all walked in sweaty, sandy and sunburnt.

'Playing cricket,' Danny grinned. 'And our team won by 160 runs.'

'Well done... up on stage you get then, just a quick run through,' Tommy said, eyeing Tom's Mini Tom.

'I won it,' Tom grinned proudly, pointing to his name engraved onto the bottom.

'Well done,' Tommy laughed as we all climbed up onto the stage.

**---**

After a very slow, hyperactive, loud, immature rehearsal we decided to muck around in the venue. The boys had another interview to do with another radio station, so we stayed and listened in the room.

'_I've got here with me McFly! How are you boys?_' the presenter said.

'We're good, just been finishing tonight's sound check for the show,' Tom said into the mic set up in front of him.

'_Good, how's the tour going?' _

'It's going brilliantly to be honest. The fans out here are completely amazing and it's blown us away by how many people are showing up every night,' Harry said.

'_You've got some very amazing fans out there. Now we hear you've been getting up to some things while you've been taking some time off from rehearsing and practising and playing. So what sort of things have you been doing?' _

'Enjoying the beaches definitely,' Danny laughed and the presenter laughed.

'_Yeah, we do like our beaches over here! What other stuff?' _

'Well we've been to Dreamworld which was an awesome day, had a surf lesson and kayaking lesson, been to a haunted jail and got scared! Ummm and heaps of other awesome things!' Tom recounted.

'_What jail did you guys go to?' _

'Adelaide, yesterday actually,' Danny grinned.

'_Ah, I remember broadcasting from there a while ago! Scariest thing I've done in a while! Now we hear you have all been a bit ill? Ill enough to postpone a gig?' _

'Oh yeah. Sorry to all the fans who turned up that night for us and thanks to everyone who came the day after, we can't thank you all enough for being so loyal,' Tom said.

'_All feeling better now?' _

'Yeah, much. We pretty much had to cancel; we couldn't be running off stage every few minutes to throw up! I don't think it would go down to well with the fans either if we sprayed them with our puke,' Dougie said.

'_Puking? I heard it was a cold going around.' _

'Nah, we got some dodgy food at a restaurant... which we won't name. And ended up with a nice active case food poisoning and which meant we were throwing up almost all day. Not such a fun thing when all us four and the girls had it as well. So yeah, none of us were feeling so great,' Harry said.

'_Well, we're all very glad you're feeling better, you had some girls very worried! So, we hear you've got some backing singers for this tour out here,_' the presenter said.

'Yup, we've got three young, very talented girls who have been travelling around with us for the last few weeks... and getting horribly sick along with us,' Tom said, grinning over at us. We all smiled at each other as he gave us a thumbs up. The presenter motioned for us to come over to them. We nervously looked at each other.

'Now they've all gone shy on us! They haven't stopped talking all day!' Danny giggled as we made our way over to the seats they'd set out for us in between the boys.

'_Hi girls, how are you?_' the presenter asked.

'Good,' we chorused, feeling embarrassed.

'_So we've got Lucie, Sophie and Vanessa don't we?' _

'Yup, that's right,' Vanessa smiled.

'_And how old are we all?_'

'We're all fifteen. Luce had her birthday last week, which meant for a big party!' Sophie replied.

'_Nice! So how did you girls get involved in touring with McFly?_'

'Well about six months or so ago our school won a competition for our class to spend a week with our favourite singers or bands, and we chose these boys. We had an amazing week over in England with them, and did a show with them, and we got invited back to do the Aussie tour with them, which has been absolutely amazing!' Sophie said.

'_Great to hear! So what's it like being on tour with the boys_?' the presenter asked.

'It's been incredible. They're all unbelievably supporting and so nice to us all and looking after us amazingly well. It's all been very surreal actually, being able to tour around Australia, with a band who we've loved for years, in their tour bus and sharing hotels and being with them every day! We've been extremely lucky in what's happened,' Vanessa said.

'_Well they do seem lovely to me haha. Lucie! You're sitting there very quietly with Dougie! What's been your favourite part of the tour so far?' _

Oh shit. I wasn't gonna talk, what if I made a total fool of myself?!

'Her favourite part has been being with me all the time!' Dougie laughed as he put an arm around my shoulders.

'_I'm sure it is Dougie, but let's hear it from Lucie herself!' _

'It's too hard to choose a favourite bit! It's been amazing!! But if I had to choose something, it would be performing with these guys every day and being with them,' I smiled.

'Awwww!' Tom, Danny and Harry chorused, turning to look at me. I smiled back at them.

'_Well that's good. How's it been touring with teenagers boys? Any bitchiness and fighting?' _

'Nope we've all been getting on pretty well, everyone loves each other,' Harry grinned.

'_That's good! Is it much different with younger people with you?' _

'Definitely, we all seem to dance around a lot more in between shows and have fun. And I've found we can be a lot more immature now that we've got an excuse! And the homework is not very much fun! We've all turned into tutors!' Danny laughed.

'_Ah well boys, it all comes in the package.'_

'Yeah, we've even had those... you know those babies that cry in intervals to make you not wanna get pregnant? We've had those with us for a few days, which was a little insane,' Dougie smiled.

'_It would be! I'm sorry but that's all the time we've got! You've all gotta go and have some dinner and warm up! Any last things from the girls?' _

'We'd just like to say how much we are enjoying the tour, and how much we'd like to thank McFly and their crew and management for giving us an experience that we'll truly never, ever forget. And for looking after us so well! Thanks guys!' Sophie smiled.

'Awwww, I've gone all teary now!' Dougie pretended to sniff.

'And thanks for the epic birthday party!' I said quickly and the boys grinned at me.

'Well, thanks for making tour so fun!' Harry smiled.

'_Alright, thanks guys! Hope the rest of the tour goes well for you and no more dodgy food! Where are you heading next?' _

'We're heading to Perth tomorrow for our last leg of the tour after tomorrow night's show. And remember there's a signing tomorrow night before the show at six, so we hope to see you all there!' Tom said.

'_Alright! Thanks guys!' _

'Thanks!' we all chorused.

'_And now for all you McFly fans out there in Adelaide, here's McFly with Lies on Triple M_,' the presenter said, pressing a button.

'Thanks for that mate!' Danny said, moving forwards to shake his hand.

'_No problem, hope the rest of your tour goes well! We'll be off now! Thanks girls as well_!' he said.

'That's okay,' we smiled, trying to hold in our excitement. We'd just been on the radio! We all filed out of the room and into the dressing room where Zac and Nate were sitting.

'We were on the radio!!' Sophie squealed as she launched herself into Nate's arms.

'I know!! We could hear you!! Awesome job!!' Nate said into Sophie's hair.

'Awesome job Luce!!' Zac grinned as he hugged me too. The boys stood at the door, watching and smiling.

'I've got no one to hug,' Vanessa said with a pout.

'Neither do I Ness! Come and hug Danny,' Danny smiled with his arms out. Vanessa gave him a little smile and hugged Danny.

'We really meant what we said guys, we seriously could never thank you enough,' Sophie said.

'It's no worries girls; we've enjoyed having you with us!' Tom grinned as we all attacked him in a group hug.

'Come on then, our catering is getting cold,' Dougie smiled as we all headed out the door.

---

Even after the show (which was one of the best ones so far) we were all still extremely hyperactive. We went back to the hotel after the show and all went into McFly's room because we were still too scared to go into our room. We started playing the Wii to try and get rid of the hyperness.

'I'm hungry... Hey! Let's order pizza!' Harry suddenly said as we watched Zac and I attempt to play tennis against each other.

'Yeah!' we exclaimed together.

Danny turned up some music and the boys had a few drinks and within fifteen minutes everyone was in party mode, dancing around the hotel room. There was a loud knock at the door.

'Excuse me, but quiet time is from ten until seven! Please stop making so much noise or we'll have to ask you to leave, we've been getting complaints!' the tight lipped manager said as she came in. She was frowning at us so much the wrinkles on her forehead looked like they'd been ploughed into her skin.

'We're very sorry. It won't happen again,' Danny said, looking up at her innocently.

'Yes. Well if it does, you'd best be finding yourselves another hotel. Goodnight,' she said, walking out the door, her heels clicking on the steps as she marched down them. We burst out laughing once she was gone.

'Old bat! She'd never have the guts to kick us out! Hey Doug, can you head down and grab the pizza for us?' Harry asked.

'Why do I have to?' Dougie moaned.

'Because I'm asking you nicely. Please?' Harry said, poking his bottom lip out and giving him puppy dog eyes.

'Fine, only because that face was so ridiculous Harry,' Dougie sighed, getting up off the floor, grabbing his key, heading out the door and down the stairs.

'Alright, everyone come here quickly,' Harry whispered and we all huddled around him.

'Now, we've got an idea to freak Dougs out. We all hide before he comes back, then on my signal, we'll scare him, alright?' Harry whispered quickly and we all nodded. 'Hide, quick!' he exclaimed.

Zac and Vanessa each dived under a bed on either side of the room, Tom and Danny hid in the wardrobe, Sophie and Nate hid in the bathroom (which Tom was a little wary about) and Harry and I hid behind the couch in their room.

Everything was silent until...

'Danny! Did you have to fart!?!' Tom moaned as he pushed the door of the closet open.

'In the words of the great ogre Shrek, better out than in,' Danny replied, his voice muffled.

'It stinks!' Tom groaned, fanning the door backwards and forwards. Footsteps on the stairs meant Doug was coming back.

'Quick! Hide!' Harry hissed. I leant down further behind the couch with Harry who smiled at me. Tom and Danny slammed the cupboard door closed. Sophie and Nate closed the bathroom door with a snap. Vanessa and Zac wiggled further under their beds.

There was a beep as Dougie swiped his key card to get back in and the door swung open.

'Guys?' he asked uncertainly as he walked in, putting the pizza down on Danny's bed and looking around. He sighed and sat next to the pizza, taking out a slice. He was about to take a bite when Harry gave us the signal. Zac grabbed his ankle and we all jumped out screaming and yelling at Dougie, who yelped extremely loudly and dropped the pizza on the floor in surprise.

'Give me a heart attack next time!!!' Dougie shouted, breathing heavily with his hand on his heart.

'Couldn't resist mate, sorry,' Harry smiled.

'The look on your face was bloody hilarious though!' Tom laughed, looking around. Sophie and Nate still hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.

'Excuse me one second,' Tom said, walking over to the bathroom and knocking hard on the door. 'Remember my rules from the first day?! Out you come!' Tom shouted, loudly.

Sophie and Nate opened the door and came out, looking up at Tom with sheepish faces, wiping their mouths. He gave them half a smile and shook his head before grabbing a piece of pizza.

'What's that Aussie song that's about Vegemite?' Danny asked randomly as he rolled his piece of pizza up into a tube, pouring tomato sauce down it while we all looked on in repulsion.

Vanessa, Sophie and I looked at each other, smiling. '_We're happy little Vegemites as bright as bright can be. We all enjoy our vegemite for breakfast lunch and tea!_' we all sang, starting to giggle.

'I love this country. Dougie, look at moi, look at moi!' Harry laughed as he quoted Kath n Kim. **(A/N: As I've said before, I definitely recommend checking this TV show out, best example of Australian humour ever. Jane Turner and Gina Riley are geniuses)**

'That is so not how you say it Harry, god! It's look a moi!' Sophie giggled, doing it in a better accent.

'Look a moi,' Dougie said quietly, in the perfect accent.

'Ha-ha awesome Doug!' I laughed and he smiled.

'Am I bovered?' Danny started saying.

'Am I bovered? Am I bovered? Look at my face, look at my face,' the other three started repeating.

'What's that from?' Sophie asked.

'The Catherine Tate Show! GOD!!!' Danny pretty much shouted.

'SORRY!' Sophie shouted back.

'Am I bovered?' Vanessa said, trying to get it with the accent.

'No, it needs more of a boVERed!' Harry corrected.

'BoVERed!' Vanessa exclaimed and Harry clapped.

'Brilliant. Now you fit right in!' Harry laughed.

'Da Daaaaa! Da da da daaaaaa!' Tom started singing and everyone turned to look at him. 'I thought that called for a Star Wars song,' Tom shrugged.

'I agree!' Danny exclaimed.

---

So that ended in us all jumping round the room, jumping from bed to bed, singing the _Star Wars_ Theme amongst others such as _Ghost Busters_, rocking out Air Guitar to _I Believe in a Thing Called Love _by the Darkness and singing little kids rhymes and Christmas songs. Dougie went into the bathroom and we all scared him once again by hiding beside the walls as he came out and popping out again, giving him another heart attack.

'You're gonna be the ones taking me to the ER when I burst a heart vein!' he exclaimed. A loud knock at the door made us all jump. The door swung open and there stood the manager.

And she did not look happy.

'All of you. Pack your bags and get out of my hotel!' she exclaimed angrily, a string of annoyed and sleepy guests standing behind her in dressing gowns and pyjamas.

'We've still got another night here!' Tom protested.

'Not anymore you don't. Out!'

'Where are we supposed to sleep then?!' Danny exclaimed.

'I honestly don't care! Not here! OUT!' she yelled.

'NO! We've already paid you!' Dougie said grumpily.

'I warned you all! This is the consequence for waking all these people up! Now pack your things and get out of my sight!'

'But-,' Dougie started but Tom cut over him. 'Come on then guys, let's just go. This is why we have a tour bus,' Tom sighed, heading over to his bag and beginning to pack things inside it.

'Come on girls, I'll help you get your stuff together,' Danny sighed as he followed us into our room.

'Where are we going to sleep tonight?' Sophie muttered as Danny and we walked past the guests, Danny giving them half a smile and a wave. They didn't smile back. Instead they walked off, looking grumpy.

'The bus'll have to do for now. We're leaving tomorrow night for Perth,' Danny replied as Sophie swiped our card and opened the door. Sure enough, everything was strewn around the room, including the mattresses, which had been pushed off the beds. Vanessa went to start cleaning them up.

'Don't worry about it Vanessa, they can clean it up, our room is just as bad,' Danny said grumpily as he helped me start piling clothes and things into my bag.

---

After everyone's bags were packed, the manager escorted us out of the hotel with a frown on her face the whole time. 'Goodbye,' she said as she slammed the door closed behind us.

'So much for the "_She'd never have the guts to kick us out"_ eh Harry?' Tom said crabbily as he wheeled his bag along behind him to the bus. The rest of us followed on silently. Zac and Nate were right at the back, whispering about something. Tom took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to the bus, going in first.

'Whatever, lets just get to bed. Who's got the couch tonight out of you guys?' Harry said, tossing his bag down on the floor. Us five looked at each other and did paper scissors rock. Zac lost. He groaned and grabbed a blanket from the pile in the corner and tossed it down on the biggest bit, throwing himself down after it.

'Out boys, let's let the girls get changed,' Tom sighed as he pulled closed the curtains.

'I think suddenly everyone's lost their hyperness,' Sophie sighed as she searched through her bag, getting out her pyjamas and pulling them on.

'Yup...' I replied as I pulled mine on too.

'What're they gonna say about the mess? We didn't even make it,' Vanessa whispered.

'Maybe they won't notice,' Sophie replied hopefully, beginning to plait her long hair behind her back.

---

After we were all finished and had climbed into bed, the boys got changed as well. 'Night everyone,' Tom sighed from his bunk. 'Night,' everyone else mumbled as the lights were switched off.

---

Half an hour later, nobody was asleep.

'I'm bored,' Danny suddenly said, tugging his curtains open and hanging his head out.

'Same...' Harry sighed. I half rolled out of my bunk and poked my head out, along with everyone else. Danny climbed out and turned the TV on.

---

We sat for an hour and a half watching _Cars_ in the dark, sitting in the tour bus couches. No one was talking to each other, and hardly anyone even chuckled at the funny parts. I fell asleep with my head on Zac's shoulder after it was half finished and didn't hear anything else until the morning.


	37. Chapter 37

**Oh the joys of homework... Ha-ha. I've only just started year 10 yesterday and hoping I don't get too much!! So the updates may get a bit further apart for a while while we kind of get started at school again... Ughhhhhh! Thanks guys :) **

* * *

'What the hell are you all doing in here!?' Tommy's voice was yelling very early the next morning. He sounded furious. I quickly jerked awake and sat up straighter and looked around, hitting my head on the roof of the bus. Someone had somehow gotten me into the top bunk without me waking up. Everyone else was sitting up as well, looking sleepy, Tom looking scared.

Tommy sat on the couch next to Tom, motioning for us to get on the other side of him. We all scuttled out of bed and onto the other side of the couches.

'Right, we all went to your rooms earlier, to find everything had been packed, they were messy and obviously you weren't there. What the hell happened?' he asked, still looking angry.

'Well...er...we...ummmmm...' Tom started, looking round at us for help. Danny shrugged and motioned for him to continue.

'I've already been told by the manager what's happened, I just wanna hear it from you boys,' Tommy sighed.

'We got kicked out,' Tom said shamefully, looking down at the floor.

'You got kicked out. And why did you get kicked out Tom?'

'Because we made too much noise and the manager was a bitch,' Danny said quickly.

'Danny, your name isn't Tom.'

'Sorry,' Danny said sheepishly, shuffling back into the seat.

'Because we made too much noise, as Dan said and people complained,' Tom replied.

'Right. Well I have to say, I'm very disappointed in all of you. Imagine what she's going to be saying to people about McFly? That they're loud and ungrateful and wreck hotel rooms? I've already been given a bill for the cupboard you broke Harry and the manager told me you left the rooms in a mess. Not a good reputation, okay?'

'But it wasn't us who messed up the girl's and guy's rooms; the hotel's haunted!' Dougie butted in.

'Yeah, sure, haunted. Who's been letting Dougie onto the alcohol again? You're lucky you had somewhere else to stay. Get dressed. We've got some things to do,' Tommy said harshly, getting up and leaving, banging the door closed behind him. We all looked at each other.

'Well that's a brilliant start to the day,' Harry said, shaking his head as he started getting dressed.

'He's right though guys, we're gonna get a bad rep,' Tom said, pulling his bag down from his bunk.

'Stuff our rep, she was a bitch,' Dougie replied. Zac, Nate, Vanessa, Sophie and I all sat on the couches, watching as the boys argued with each other over their reputation and quickly got changed.

I felt guilty; we'd made more noise than the boys and it was our hotel room that was all messed up (not because of us) and from the looks on the other four's faces, they did too.

'Come on you five, get dressed,' Tom said, his voice grumpy. We all looked at each other and began getting dressed, before we headed off to the venue, everyone not speaking much at all.

---

We travelled in the bus in silence and made it to the venue. Tommy was waiting for us with a man who looked extremely familiar.

'Mr Patrick, what the hell is he doing here?' Sophie hissed in my ear.

'Oh that's who it is!' I whispered back and Sophie sighed and smiled. Mr Patrick was our school's "Holiday Homework" ambassador. Then I realised something. He came to collect homework from the people that were away... and we hadn't even finished half of ours.

Sophie, Vanessa and I nervously followed the boys as they walked up to Tommy. We stood behind them all; we were stuffed. Vanessa's hand grabbed my wrist and she looked at me, biting her lip.

'Hello guys, good to see you dressed,' Tommy said and they gave him a grim smile each. 'Anyway, I have here David Patrick who works at the girl's school. He's come to pick up their homework that they've supposed to been doing while on tour.'

Us girls glanced at each other. We had completely forgotten it was getting picked up today.

'So, do you want to collect it from the bus so Mr Patrick can get on his way?' Tommy said.

'Urrrmmmm, we haven't finished it all yet...' Vanessa trailed off; fidgeting with the bracelet she was wearing.

'Did you girls know he was coming today?' Tommy asked.

'Yes,' Sophie sighed. All the boys turned and looked at us.

'So why haven't you completed all your homework?' Tommy asked.

'We forgot he was coming today,' I said quietly.

'Listen Tommy you have to understand, the girls have been really busy with the tour and with us and stuff-,' Tom started saying but Mr Patrick put his hand up to stop him.

'I do understand, and I am willing to give the girls until later tonight before you leave to finish all the homework. I do have some things I need to do in Adelaide. I will be back to collect the homework at seven, make sure it's finished,' Mr Patrick said and we nodded. Tommy escorted him back out the door.

Tom and Harry turned to us as soon as they were out of earshot, their hands on their hips, frowning.

'You didn't tell us it was due in today girls,' Tom said, not smiling.

'We forgot,' Sophie replied, looking at the floor.

'Well, looks like you've got some work to do today,' Tom said and we nodded. 'Off you go then,' he said and we nodded again and walked out to the bus, collecting every piece of homework we had. We walked back inside where Fletch was talking to the boys.

'We've set up a room for you girls to finish it all off in,' Fletch said as he saw us.

'We'll go with you,' Nate said, nudging Zac in the ribs.

---

'Why don't you guys have to do homework?' Sophie whinged as she sorted through her homework, separating the finished things from the unfinished. They'd set up an old dressing room with three tables spread out, with nothing to distract us from what we were doing. All the TV's had been taken out, the posters taken off the walls. There was one window in the corner, but it only looked out onto the brickwork alleyway beside it. It felt like a prison cell, except there was whiteboard against one wall.

'Because we had a different arrangement. We just have to work extra hard when we go back,' Zac smirked as I split them. The pile of unfinished work was almost double the height of the finished.

'We are never going to finish this,' Vanessa sighed, beginning to write an English essay.

'Right. I've either got English, Maths, History, Geography, Science, Home Economics or Music homework first?' I asked.

'Do Geography so you can help me!' Sophie exclaimed and I laughed, motioning for her to come and sit with me. We pushed the three tables together.

---

So we all slowly began working through the Geography stuff together (Vanessa dumped the essay on the floor). The two boys got bored and went off to see what McFly was up to while we sat in the boiling hot little room and attempted to finish it.

---

With the geography over and done with after almost three hours, we moved onto English (which we finished after one and a half hours) then onto History, which took a little bit longer to finish.

'This is child abuse! We haven't even had breakfast yet!' Vanessa exclaimed, tossing her pen across the table.

'I think I'm gonna pass out, doesn't this place have an air conditioner?!' Sophie sighed as she piled her work on the floor next to her. She had a fine line of sweat above her lip and across her forehead. Even though the window was open as wide as it would go, hot wind still blew inside.

'Anyone know any of Henry the VIII's wives?' I asked. Sophie and Vanessa turned to look at me with dumbfounded looks.

'What?'

'_Anne Boleyn she kept a tin which all her hopes and dreams were in, she plans to run away with him forever!'_ they both sang, giggling when they finished.

'Ohhhhh!' I laughed, writing her down.

'Oi, are we singing or working in here?' Tom's voice asked. We jumped and looked around. We hadn't even noticed them come in.

'We're singing and learning!' Sophie smiled, holding up her sheet.

'Ha-ha Anne Boleyn,' Dougie smiled, plonking himself on the edge of my table.

'We bought you some breakfast,' Danny said, placing a plate in front of each of us and a mug. 'Some coffee to keep you awake and some toast,' he announced.

I hated coffee. I thought Zac knew that. Vanessa hungrily started eating her breakfast and before long it was gone. Sophie and I took a little more time.

---

By the time my toast was gone, Dougie and Tom had messed up my piles of work by looking through them and Harry had spilled his cup of coffee on my history work. I glared at all of them.

'We'll just go...' Harry muttered and all the boys quickly exited the room, leaving us bored, tired, boiling hot and annoyed. I tentatively took a sip of my coffee. It was extremely sweet, so much so that it actually tasted good. I drank all of it then set about rewriting my history stuff and finishing it and piling all my things back up.

'They need payback for that... they could tutor us!' Sophie exclaimed as she watched me crumple my coffee stained homework and throw it in a corner.

'Yeah, we've got a whiteboard and stuff! They could be our teachers!' I said and Vanessa nodded.

We abandoned our work and raced out the door to where the boys were being boys in the courtyard outside, playing cricket. We all ducked to avoid getting his by one of Dougie's wayward hits and motioned for them to stop.

'What's wrong? I was on a roll! I've hit a window, Danny, a bird... well almost, a door, almost you guys and lost two balls on the roof and in a tree! Come on!' Dougie exclaimed as he swung the bat around, just about knocking Nate out.

'Sorry to interrupt your roll Dougie, but could you tutor us? Pretty please?' Sophie said, giving them her best puppy dog eyes look.

'I can hardly remember anything I learned in grade nine though!' Tom exclaimed.

'Neither can I!' Danny moaned.

'Please guys? We need help. They're making us start a new thing in maths and we have no idea how to do it,' Vanessa said.

'What are you starting?' Harry asked.

'Linear equations, we've already learnt some of them last year, but they're still confusing,' Sophie said as she picked up the tennis ball they'd been playing with and began throwing it against the wall.

'I thought you said you were just starting them,' Danny asked, a confused look on his face.

'Yeah, these type.'

'Oh.'

---

We headed back inside to our study room. It immediately began to smell like sweat, thanks to the boys.

'Well, give me your textbook and I'll have a look at them with Harry and see if anything comes flooding back. Meanwhile, Dougie and Danny can help you with the other one of your home economics stuff I saw before, whatever that is,' Tom said as he slipped the textbook from Vanessa's hands, plonking himself in the corner nearest the whiteboard. Harry sat next to him and they shared the textbook together, whispering to each other about how to do it.

'Right, what do you guys have to do for your home economics homework? And what is it?' Danny asked as he took the sheet from the pile in front of me.

'Cooking. And according to this we need to make a cake, photograph it and have three people who aren't close friends give it an assessment for the taste,' Sophie said.

'Am I a close friend?' Danny asked quickly, looking at us hopefully.

'Yes Danny, I'm sorry, you can have some of mine,' Vanessa smiled.

'Yay!' Danny squealed, jumping up and down, while Dougie stared at him, shaking his head.

'Can we use a packet cake?' Dougie asked, picking up the sheet.

'No Dougie, don't you remember having to do assignments at school? You had to make them yourself!' Danny exclaimed, hitting him over the head.

'You did...?'

Danny sighed and picked up all the sheets for our cakes, including the recipes. 'Sophie, Lucie, you two can come with us to catering; Vanessa, you can have a maths lesson with Tom, Zac, Nate and Haz, and we'll swap later on, sound alright?'

'Yeah alright, come on Vanessa,' Zac said, plonking himself into my vacated seat.

---

Sophie and I followed Danny and Dougie down the corridor to the kitchens. Danny opened the door and we followed him in. There were about ten people in there, all wearing different coloured aprons, standing around the middle island bench, making a whole heap of sandwiches. One whole end was piled with them and where they were working was heaps of different fillings. It was amazing!

'Gooooooood morning everyone!! This is Sophie and Lucie, and they've gotta make a cake for their homework! Can we borrow some of your facilities?' Danny asked brightly.

'Of course Dan, just let us get lunch out of the way and you can have the whole kitchen,' a lady in a blue apron said as she put another sandwich on the pile.

'Sure! You guys can have a maths lesson then!' Danny said brightly as he ushered us out the door and back down the hall.

'Seriously? Can't you and Doug teach us something? Vanessa has finished music and we haven't, can you help us with that?' Sophie asked as she quickened her pace trying to keep up with Danny's.

'But wouldn't it be easier for Tom and Harry to teach you both?' Danny asked as he pushed the door open. Harry and Tom were still sitting in the corner reading through the textbook. Tom had a piece of paper next to him and was writing things down on it. Nate, Zac and Vanessa had folded a piece of paper into a football and were hitting it across the table to each other.

'Mr Fletcher and Mr Judd, we have two more students to join your maths class,' Danny announced.

'Eh? We still haven't worked it out, but we'll give it a go. Children, take your seats; that means you Mr Poynter!' Tom said as he carried the book with him to the whiteboard.

Danny and Harry helped us to push the tables around to face the board and we all sat, waiting for Tom and Harry to start.

'Now my name is Mr. Fletcher,' Tom said slowly, turning to write his name on the board.

'Ya spelled it wrong!' Dougie yelled, throwing a bunched up piece of paper. It bounced off the back of Tom's head and landed on the floor.

'Poynter! In the corner now!' Harry shouted and Danny, Tom, Zac and Nate cracked up. 'And all you with the filthy minds, ten lines!' Harry said, scribbling _I must not laugh at non-funny things_ on the white board then throwing a piece of paper down in front of all of them.

'But I'm a teacher!' Tom protested.

'Not anymore! I am and you can call me sir,' Harry said.

'Fine _sir_,' Tom sneered as he began writing out Harry's lines.

---

The maths tutoring went... well...erm well I guess? No, it was terrible but hilarious. Every time Harry turned his back he was pelted with paper, erasers, pencils and anything else within Tom, Danny, Dougie, Zac and Nate's reach. He sent them out of the room, which resulted in them tapping and banging on the window and mooning Harry through the window. Amazingly, after three hours all the maths was finished and added to the finished piles.

'Four subjects down, three to go... Ughhhhhh, when's lunch?' Vanessa asked, tossing her pen onto the table.

'Lunch was two hours ago,' Dougie replied as he rolled around under the table, trying to clean up all the paper he'd thrown. Harry was punishing all of them.

'Harry, you made us work through LUNCH?!'

'No big deal! We miss lunch all the time, don't we guys!'

'No we don't,' Tom replied.

'Where're Nate and Zac?' Sophie asked. The four shrugged.

---

Ten minutes later Zac and Nate walked through the door carrying trays of sandwiches and nine bowls of chocolate mousse.

'Lunch!' Zac smiled as he set it on the table in front of us.

'You didn't spit in them?' Harry asked as he took one off the top and examined it.

'Of course not. _Sir_,' Nate smirked. Harry poked his tongue out at him and took a bite.

---

After all our lunch was finished and Nate and Zac had taken all the trays back, we began working on science, which wasn't all that hard, it was all just answering the questions out of the textbook. Tom corrected them, then while Vanessa finished off her German homework, Danny, Harry and Dougie helped Sophie and me finish our music homework, which took more than two hours to finish. We'd had countless cups of coffee and chocolate bars to try and keep us awake while doing our work. Nate and Zac had found a TV and the Wii and were playing it quietly in the corner.

'Done,' Vanessa sighed, throwing her pencil behind her.

'Thank god,' Danny said, lying back on the carpet.

'Now all that's left is some cooking and a write-up about the cooking. Oh fun,' Sophie sighed, crawling off her chair and lying on the floor, her hands over her eyes.

'What's the time Thomas?' Dougie's sleepy voice asked. He had begun dozing off against Harry, both sitting on the floor.

'It'd be five-thirty. The caterers have started making dinner, so we better go quickly.' Tom bounced off his perch on the table and out the door.

We followed a spritely Tom down the corridor to the kitchen again. There were enormous pots all over the stove, chopping boards with all different types of food cut all over them, mixing bowls full of mixture and the sink was piled with dishes.

'Would we be able to borrow a little bit of space to make three cakes?' Tom asked as everyone in the kitchen turned to look at him.

'Okay, but try and keep out of our way, we've got lots of hungry roadies, managers, band members and people to feed!' the same lady that had spoken to us before said.

'Sure, we'll keep our mess over here,' Danny smiled sweetly as he led us over to the only remaining oven. 'What do you need girls?'

Danny, Dougie and Harry were all standing over at the food cupboard, waiting.

'Flour,' Sophie said.

'Flour!' Danny passed a bag of flour to Harry, who passed it to Dougie, who passed it to me. I put it on the bench.

'Sugar.'

'Sugar!' The motion was repeated until it reached me.

'Eggs.'

'Eggs!' Danny went to hand the eggs to Harry, who wasn't concentrating. They slipped from his hands. Dougie dived to his knees at the last minute and caught them in his lap.

'Wehhhhhhhh!!!!' Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

'Good job Dougie!' one of the chefs laughed as Dougie stood up meekly and put the eggs on the bench, looking like he was in a complete daze.

'I'm gonna go and see what Nate and Zac are doing,' he said quietly, shaking his head and walking out of the kitchen.

'Strange kid,' Danny sighed, shaking his head.

---

After all the appropriate ingredients and utensils were found, we began mixing it all up.

'Hey Tom, how much flour do I need?' Vanessa asked. She was in front of Sophie and I by heaps.

'Two cups,' Tom replied. 'But I'm not the one who's supposed to be reading the recipe am I? It's your homework missy!'

'Yeah, but the recipe is all the way over there! And you're standing right next to it!'

Tom poked his tongue out at her and flicked the flour off his fingers. It landed in Vanessa's hair and on her face.

'You so did not just do that?!' she shrieked in a high pitched fake voice.

'What if I did?' Tom smirked.

'Then I would do this!' Vanessa flicked half a handful of flour back at Tom. It hit both him and Danny, who yelled and wiped it out of his face, flicking it back, hitting Sophie, Harry and me.

'Oi! I want you three boys out! Let the girls do their homework in peace!' a motherly looking cook said, ushering Danny, Tom and Harry out of the kitchen. Sophie, Vanessa and I grimaced at each other and continued making our cakes.

---

After half an hour of spilled batter, dropped utensils and burned fingers while trying to get it into the oven, the cakes were baking away nicely.

'Yes!' Sophie exclaimed, giving me a floury hi-five.

'Almost finished!' I sighed as I cleaned up some of the things we'd used.

'Now we just have to write up about it...' Vanessa moaned, collecting her books. The caterers were busily floating around, serving up food for everyone.

'Would you girls like to go out for some dinner? You can keep checking on your cakes, and from what we've heard, you definitely deserve some food on time!' a chef laughed as she came over to us all sitting on the benches, falling asleep on our hands. We nodded sleepily as she ushered us out to where everyone else was eating.

'How's the cakes a'cooking?' Danny asked as he speared his chicken with his fork.

'Well. I hope,' Sophie sighed, dropping into the chair beside Nate.

'Aw come on girls, you're almost finished! Think of it that way!' Tom said brightly. He still had flour in his hair.

'Yeah, whatever. My hands and brain are going to fall off,' I sighed, picking at the plate of chicken and vegetables in front of me.

'Your brain can't fall off silly,' Dougie said with a funny posh flick of his hand. Vanessa, Sophie and I stared at him. 'Yeah, I'll shut up now...' he said, busying himself with his dinner.

'So, do I get any of your cake?' Zac asked, nudging me in the leg, with his foot, twisting it around my ankle.

'Oi! I can see that! No footsies!' Tom exclaimed and Zac gave him the finger with a smirk.

'Maybe,' I smiled.

'Will I die?'

'I hope not.'

'Well that's good.' Zac smiled at me; the same smile he always did that made me melt inside. It was weird him being with us, we'd barely had any time with them, even though they were touring with us. It felt awkward.

'Luce, it's been twenty minutes, we better go check these cakes.' Sophie nudged me in the ribs, making me jump out of my daydream. I nodded and followed her.

'Remember you've only got another hour left girls til Showtime and we're off to our signing!' Tom called as we walked into the kitchen once again. Zac was tagging along behind me.

'Whose was whose?' Sophie asked as she pulled open the oven.

'I dunno, mine was on the end,' I replied, giggling as Zac poked me in the stomach. Sophie pulled each of the cakes out and set them on top of the stove. They all looked pretty much identical, except one had sunk in the middle. And that one was Vanessa's.

'Awwwhhh, why don't mine ever work out right?' she sighed, putting it on a cooling rack.

'I just don't think you're supposed to be a chef Ness,' Sophie smiled as she tipped hers onto a rack as well. It crumbled onto the bench.

'You cannot be serious,' she sighed, covering her face with her hands.

'Hey, it's alright, we can put it back together... right?' Vanessa said quickly, trying to put all the crumbly pieces back together. They fell apart in her hands.

'There's no way I'm making it again, I'm just gonna have to fail home eco...' Sophie moaned, massaging her forehead with her fingers.

'It'll be okay Soph, we can put it all back together for the photos, then it can fall apart again and no one will know!' I said, trying to pull mine out as well. It broke in half in my hands and I almost dropped it on the floor. Zac grabbed it just as I lost grip.

'Thanks,' I sighed in relief, taking it back from him and sitting it on the bench.

'Well looks like none of us but Ness are passing!' I said grimly.

'Mine's all sunk in the middle!' she protested.

'Ah well girls, just put some icing on it, take a picture, give some to nine people then write about it, easy fixed,' Zac pointed out.

'But we can't ice them! They're still hot and falling apart!' Sophie moaned.

'Put them in the freezer. That'll cool them down,' Zac shrugged.

'The freezer?' Sophie looked sceptical.

'Just try it? They can't get any worse can they?'

---

So we collected up all the pieces of our cakes and shoved them into the freezer beside the frozen peas and corn.

'Now to finish the write up,' Sophie sighed. We walked past McFly and Nate who were all sitting at a table surrounded by fans. Nate was standing off to the side, laughing.

'Lucky they don't have to go to school,' Vanessa muttered under her breath, pushing the door to our little room open. Everything was still lying everywhere; books, pens, paper. We sat down in the usual chairs and began working.

'_Question one; did your cake turn out the way you wanted it to?_' Sophie read.

'Big fat no to that one,' Vanessa replied glumly, scribbling something down onto the paper.

'_Question two, what were the good and bad points about your cake?'_

'Can we get any good points?' I moaned.

'It tasted good, that's all I know,' Zac grinned, licking his lips.

'You didn't eat it did you?' I asked and he smirked at me.

'Was great knowing you Zac,' Sophie said solemnly, patting him on the shoulder. Zac made choking noises and clutched his throat, smiling at me afterwards.

'Bad points. It fell apart,' I wrote down.

---

Eight more boring questions later it was time to go and get the cakes from the freezer. They looked fine, so we quickly mixed up some icing, glued them all back together, took a very quick picture of each of them, printed them out and stuck them on our work. Then we took three sheets of paper each, each with questions on them about the taste of our cake.

'Who's gonna eat yours?' Sophie asked as she cut hers into three slices.

'I dunno, I'll just see who wants some,' I laughed. Sophie and I had both managed to glue ours back together with icing and even Vanessa's sunken cake looked okay.

'Ten more minutes' girls!' someone called through the door.

'Shit, we can't get three people to try them and answer all these questions in ten minutes!' Vanessa said hopelessly, pushing her cake away.

'We can try, okay? Let's go!' Sophie said dolefully.

---

We each carried the three pieces of cake out to the room where most of the people were waiting for the show to begin.

'Right! We need nine people who are willing to try our cakes and fill out the forms as quickly as possible!' Vanessa called.

Slowly but surely, Danny, Tom, Harry, Dougie, Nate, Zac, Fletch, Jason and Tommy all sauntered out to us, each picking a cake. I had Dougie, Zac and Harry to risk their lives to help my homework.

'This is actually really good!' Harry said with his mouth full.

'Don't talk about how good it is, write it down!' I said, hurriedly glancing at the clock. We had five more minutes. The three boys scrawled an answer to each of my questions and took the rest of the cake back to their tables.

We started to clean up the plates when suddenly...

'Are we all ready girls?' Mr Patrick's voice rang across the room.

I glanced at the clock. Seven o'clock on the dot.

'Yeah, we'll just go and get it for you,' Sophie said quickly and together us girls and Nate and Zac sprinted into our room, getting every single piece of homework and textbook that didn't belong to us and bought it back into the dining room, out of breath and weighed down.

'Wow! You've done a good job! If you could just bring it all out to the car and I'll be on my way.'

'Would you like some cake before you go? Made courtesy of Lucie here.' Dougie had appeared behind us, holding a piece of my crumbly, broken cake.

'I'd love some,' Mr Patrick smiled, taking the paper plate Dougie was holding. I held my breath as he took a bite of it, hoping he wasn't going to keel over and die, but he smiled and ate the rest of the piece.

'Good job Lucie! I'll be sure to drop in a good word to your home eco teacher when I see her. Now this work; if you could just follow me...'

---

We followed Mr Patrick out to an old beat-up red Holden Commodore and put all our work on the back seat in piles.

'I'm proud of you girls, you look like you've been very busy. But you wouldn't of had to of been so busy if you had've done it during the weeks.' Mr Patrick looked sternly down at us. We nodded grimly.

'Hope the rest of your tour goes well! Bye girls and boys!' he called as he started the engine and drove down the driveway and out of sight.

'Two words. Thank. God,' I sighed, collapsing onto Zac who half dragged me inside. Soph, Vanessa and I fell straight on the floor once we made it inside, wanting to fall asleep.

'Well done girls!' Tom's voice was yelling. We all moaned and shut our eyes.

'Come on, you can't be like that! We've got a show to do!' Harry's voice was joining in now. We moaned again.

'We need some ENTHUSIASM! To the energy drinks!' Danny called and footsteps left the room.

'Come on girls, perk up a bit! We need you up on stage with us! It's not the same without you up there!' Tom said, kneeling beside us and gently lifting Vanessa's arm off the floor.

'I'm too tired to move for a week,' Vanessa muttered, pulling her arm back. Danny came back, putting an energy drink in front of each of us.

'Now, you HAVE to drink it all, or you're not coming anywhere near the stage okay?' Danny said as he sat himself on the edge of the table. We sleepily opened them, drank all of it while Danny watched, then got dressed for the show and waited beside the stage.

There was still that tiny niggling feeling of nervousness, even after almost four cities. That feeling of stuffing it up and making a fool of yourself in front of thousands of people. We got the signal to go out again. The energy drink churned in my stomach as I followed Doug onto stage like I had for the past four weeks.


	38. Chapter 38

_**This chapter is rated T for language and themes**_**. **

**Enjoy. I can't say I had fun writing this but I can say it was kind of interesting thinking up what would happen. But I **_**do**_** like the last bit. It's a longer one as well. Please review, as I worked pretty hard on it. Also, if you want to check it out, I have a new one-shot up on my page, Crazy Little Thing Called Love:)**

**

* * *

**

An hour and a half later we were backstage with the music up, celebrating another city out of the way. The boys had decided to stay sober for that one, for reasons we didn't even know. The next hour passed in a blur of dancing, eating, drinking and kissing Zac. By twelve everyone looked dead on their feet and we were ushered out to the bus, stumbling sleepily and the McFly boys waving to the fans who had lined the sides of the road to the bus as they walked out.

---

'Ahhh, so glad today's over... we got a hotel room to go to again, Tommy seems to of forgiven us, no more homework for you girls and we can finally have a proper sleep without ghosts knocking on the bloody walls,' Tom sighed as he strummed his guitar, lying on the couch. I couldn't agree more with him. I got the bunk for that night and everyone fell, fully clothed into their beds. I fell asleep after ten minutes and didn't hear anything else.

---

Something woke me up soon after. Snores and steady breathing filled the bus. I silently pulled my curtains across. A light down the opposite end woke me up a bit more. I quietly slid out of bed and walked down, carefully holding onto the side of everyone's bunks as the bus swayed around corners. Sophie was sitting in one of the seats, using her phone as a light, looking through a small purple book.

'Soph?' I whispered.

She jumped and looked up. 'Oh, hey Luce,' she replied, quickly wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

I slid into the seat next to her. Her ankle brushed against my hand. She was freezing.

'What're you looking at?' I asked quietly, motioning towards the book.

'Oh er nothing, just pictures,' she replied, wiping her eyes again.

I glanced down at the book. A photo album. 'Mind if I have a look?' I asked.

'No, go ahead,' she said quickly, wrapping her arms around herself. I flipped through the pages, not really concentrating on what was in the photos. Family photos. Her brother and sister and parents. And Benji. I was mostly concentrating on her. She was shivering and her breathing was shaky.

'I wish they were here. It's unbelievable how much you can miss someone. Having them there all the time, seeing them before you go to bed every night, making your meals, picking you up from school, being there when you got home, talking to you and holding you when something's wrong. I don't know how they do it,' she said, motioning towards the boys, all still fast asleep.

'I know Soph,' I murmured, sliding closer to her.

'I can't believe he's really gone,' she whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

'I know, I can't either,' I replied softly. She looked up at me with tears running down her face. They looked silver in the moonlight coming in the window as we drove through country with no streetlights. I put an arm around her and she pulled the photo album closer to her. She flipped through to a page with a tiny little Benji as a puppy.

'Look how small he is,' she smiled through the tears, turning the page.

'Remember the time when we were making a model of the earth for science out of play-dough and he took a huge bite out of it?' I giggled.

'Yeah, and then he jumped right on top of it after that. Then we spent about two hours trying to comb the blue and green stuff out of his hair!' Sophie was laughing, tears still streaming down her face.

She suddenly turned serious. 'Luce, how do you cope? It's hard enough just losing a pet. I'd die if one of my parents died,' she murmured.

'I dunno, I guess having you guys as friends makes it easier,' I smiled, giving her a hug.

'Thanks Luce,' she whispered into my shoulder.

'It's going to be so horrible going home and knowing he's not there. The morning before we left he must've known something. He came into my room with his old chew toy and he put it next to me, then curled up right next to my head, looking right in my eyes. It was almost like he was telling me not to go. I'm the one who lets him outside every morning and makes sure the gates are all closed and stuff. He always waits for me to take him for a walk and I wasn't there. I should've been there,' she whispered, beginning to cry harder.

'Soph, it's not your fault! There's nothing you could've done okay?' I replied, squeezing her tighter. She buried her head into my shoulder.

---

Sophie sat with her head in my shoulder for fifteen more minutes, crying silently. After her body had stopped shaking she sat up straighter and wiped her eyes.

'You okay?' I whispered.

She nodded and pushed her hair back behind her ears. 'A part of me just wants to go home. But I know if I go home, I'll never get the opportunity again. I just miss them all so much, even Bella and Josh.' She leant her head against my shoulder.

'I know Soph, but we're all here for you okay?' I replied. She nodded silently.

'Come on, do you think we should go back to bed?'

'Yeah,' Sophie whispered. I stood up, pulling her up as well.

'Night Soph,' I murmured as I got to my bed.

'Night.'

I climbed up into my bed and pulled my blankets up, shutting my curtains. Lying back on my pillow, I listened to the different noises. The boys snoring, Sophie shuffling around in her blankets and someone breathing deeply.

Sophie was right. How did the boys do it so often? Leaving all their families behind and touring around with just each other and the crew. It was amazing that the fought as little as they did. We'd been friends for just half as long as them, and we still fought more than they had all tour. I shut my eyes and tried falling asleep. Sophie's words were spinning around in my head. "_It's unbelievable how much you can miss someone_".

She was completely right. I sighed to myself and fell asleep.

---

I woke up to muffled giggling the next morning. I yawned and pushed open my curtains. Danny, Harry, Tom, Sophie, Nate and Zac were all kneeling on the floor next to Dougie's bed. His curtains were open and Harry and Danny had red jelly and were attempting to drop it into a sleeping Dougie's open mouth. They kept missing every time and Dougie's pillow, blanket and chest were covered in it.

'Give me a go Harry,' Danny whispered, leaning right over Dougie and tipping the spoon over. It landed in Dougie's mouth just as he inhaled. Dougie gasped, then choked, then sat up and began coughing, spitting the jelly (plus all his spit) all over Danny's face. Danny yelped and jumped back, banging his head on the bottom of Tom's bunk.

He pulled his head forwards, clutching the back of it just as Dougie leaned forwards. They bumped foreheads and Dougie moaned and lay back down on his pillow, clutching his throat and coughing, still trying to get rid of the jelly. Danny began giggling, still holding onto his head as he climbed back out from Dougie's bunk, still covered in the spat-up jelly. Tom and Harry quickly jumped back as Dougie slid out of bed to go and get Danny, his face covered in jelly as well. Dougie jumped on Danny and together they rolled around on the floor laughing and fighting.

'Are you sorry?' Dougie shouted, sitting on Danny's face.

'No!'

'ARE YOU SORRY?!!' Dougie shouted louder.

'No!'

Dougie moved a little bit.

'OKAY, OKAY I'M SORRY DOUGIE!!!!' Danny shouted.

'Say it like you mean it!'

'DOUGIE I'M SORRY!! I SHOULD'VE NEVER PUT JELLY IN YOUR MOUTH WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING!!' Danny shrieked, trying to move his face away from Dougie.

'Good,' Dougie smiled, getting up, kicking Danny in the side as he walked to a couch. Danny moaned and clutched his side.

'Maccas for breakfast lads?' Tommy called from the front of the bus.

'Yeah!' Harry and Dougie shouted together. Tom nodded and Danny just groaned.

---

We got to the next town and stopped outside a McDonald's restaurant. Everyone got their breakfast and we all sat in a booth along one wall. While the four boys sat talking to each other, Vanessa talked to me and Zac talked to Sophie and Nate.

'I'm gonna go get some more orange juice,' Sophie smiled.

'You've still got almost a full one!' Nate exclaimed, motioning to Sophie's cup.

'Yeah, well I'll get more for the trip,' Sophie shrugged, getting up and strutting over to the counter where there was a sort of attractive boy about our age serving. She flicked her long hair back behind her shoulders and leaned against the bench, thrusting her boobs out at him. The whole table fell silent as they watched her giggle and bat her eyelashes, flirting like she'd never seen a boy before.

'What the hell is she doing?' Tom hissed to Harry as the boy returned the flirting, his hand lingering a little too long as he passed her the change back. He wasn't even talking to her face. Instead his eyes were fixed down the low-cut singlet she was wearing; the one Nate had been fixated with - which so low that if she bent over it'd be exposing everything. It was something _Vanessa_ would've done, not Sophie of all people, especially considering she had Nate.

Danny glanced back at Nate, who was frozen with his coffee halfway to his mouth, staring at Sophie, glaring. Sophie threw the guy one last flirty smile and took her drink. Everyone busied themselves once again with their food, starting up fake conversations and glancing over at Nate every few seconds.

Sophie slid back into her seat, smiling. 'I got some,' she grinned, flashing the orange juice at Nate before sitting it on the table in front of her. She went to put her arm around him but he slid away.

'What?' she asked, pulling her arm back.

'What do you mean what?'

'What's wrong?'

'What's wrong?! Sophie, you're full on flirting with a guy right in front of me and you're asking me what's wrong?' Nate snapped.

'I wasn't flirting with him, he was flirting with me,' Sophie said defiantly, taking a bite of Nate's McMuffin.

'Don't!' he snapped again, snatching it off her.

'What the fuck is your problem Nate?!' Sophie practically shouted.

McFly's four heads snapped up and their made-up conversations about whether the bacon in Harry's McMuffin was real, stopped.

'My problem is Sophie, that you can't help flirting with a guy when you see one! It's not just today; it's every time you're around one other than me. Am I not good enough for you or something? I travelled all the way from England to see you and yet you're blowing me off for other guys!' Nate's voice was getting more and more heated with every word he said, clenching his hands into a fist.

'Come on guys, I think we'll get back on the road now,' Tom said quickly, standing up, taking his food and ushering the other four out the door. Vanessa, Zac and I quickly followed on. Nate and Sophie took a little bit longer, fighting the whole way.

---

Tom pushed the door of the bus open, balancing a cup of coffee and Dougie's hotcakes in one hand. He sent Sophie and Nate down one end of the bus, shutting the curtain behind them.

'Figure it out alright?' he said harshly before coming back to us, tossing Dougie his hotcakes and throwing himself into a seat. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit,' he muttered to himself, putting his face in his hands.

'Tom, language,' Harry warned, switching the TV on.

'I don't care about my language Harry. What are we going to do if they break up? I can't send Nate home now,' Tom snapped.

'Tom, they'll be fine, they'll sort it out, they always do,' Danny reassured him, leaning back on the seat.

'But did you see what she was doing? What the hell is wrong with her?!' Tom exclaimed.

'Are her and Nate even still on together?' Danny asked.

'What do you think Danny?' Harry sighed.

Danny shrugged and watched TV.

'Sophie, do you even love me anymore?! What the hell were you doing?! If I hadn't of been there you would've been getting it on with one of the guys that were at that party a while ago!' Nate's voice was yelling from the other end of the bus.

'Oi! Keep it down or you'll have the rest of us in there too!' Tom called.

'God and you have to bring that up again! That's the past, get over it!' Sophie shouted. They obviously hadn't heard him. The TV had been turned down and everyone was eagerly (but guiltily) listening to their argument.

'Well I wouldn't have if you hadn't of been chatting up the McDonalds' guy we wouldn't be having this conversation!'

'I DON'T MEAN TO DO IT NATE!!!! I'VE JUST LOST ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, AND YOU'RE HAVING A GO AT ME!!!' Sophie's voice yelled even louder.

'YEAH WELL MY PARENTS ARE GETTING DIVORCED, HOW DO YOU RECKON THAT FEELS?!'

'AT LEAST NEITHER OF THEM IS DEAD!!'

'YEAH WELL I MAY AS WELL BE FOR ALL THEY CARE!!'

'I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS!'

'WELL I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU!!! If this is the way you want to be then Sophie, a stupid slag who can't keep one guy, even one who's travelled thousands of miles to see her, then I guess we're finished!'

Those were the words Tom dreaded to hear. Everyone's eyes flicked onto him as he bit his lip and stared at the floor of the bus, wringing his hands. You could practically see his mind working overtime, trying to work out a solution.

'YEAH? WELL MAYBE IT IS!!' Sophie screeched.

'FINE!!!' Nate stormed through the curtain and down to us. 'Tom?' he asked harshly.

'Yeah?' Tom's voice was small.

'I want to go home.'

'You can't go home Nate, we're in the middle of country Australia on the way to Perth! We've still got another week here,' Tom said getting more and more flustered.

'Well I'm not spending another week here with _her_,' he sneered as he said the last word, motioning back towards Sophie's end of the bus.

'_Her_ has a name!' she shouted. Nate ignored her.

'Nate, you're going to have to put up with it, I'm sorry. If it had've happened earlier we could've sent you home, but it's too late now.'

Nate glared at Tom. I had never seen Nate so angry, nor Tom so annoyed and flustered. His plans were all falling apart. Having us three girls and two other guys, all happy families. That had all crumbled to pieces now. Nate's blue eyes bored hard into Tom's.

'But if you really want to go home, I can arrange it I guess,' Tom sighed.

'Wait, Nate why don't you give it one more day, you never know,' Zac butted in quickly.

'No mate. I never want to speak to her again.'

'Just give it a chance please?'

'No.'

Zac threw his hands up in the air and sighed, leaning back onto me.

'You gonna take the weak way out huh? I always knew you were a wimp Nate, running away instead of fixing things,' Sophie sneered. She'd appeared in the doorway, red faced and angry.

'And I guess I always knew you were a slaggy bitch who treats people like dirt and doesn't care!' Nate snapped.

'Well what do you call Vanessa then if I'm that then huh?' Sophie snapped back.

'Sophie!' I gasped as Vanessa stiffened beside me.

'What? You know its true Lucie, I know you think it. Why else would Alex break up with her?' Sophie smirked.

'Sophie, I think you should-,' Harry began.

'You think I should what Harry? Huh?! Go and pretend everything's okay and that me and Nate are fine? Well we're not! If he didn't overreact on every tiny little thing, we wouldn't be having this problem!' Sophie snapped and Harry looked taken aback, numbly sinking back into his seat.

What _was_ her problem?!

'Sophie, how would you feel if I started chatting up Vanessa here?' Nate asked, putting an arm around Vanessa's shoulders.

'I don't want any part in this,' Vanessa muttered, pushing his arm off her, teeth gritted in anger.

'Well hypothetically then,' Nate said.

'I would be fine with it, because I knew that you loved me anyway,' Sophie replied.

'No you wouldn't be; you'd be having a go at me, like always!' Nate snapped.

The tone of his voice set Sophie off again, and she began hurling abuse at Nate like there was no tomorrow. Nasty names and comments and every horrible word I'd never even dream about coming out of Sophie's mouth was thrown out into the air of the bus for everyone to hear. And Nate began throwing them right back at her.

'WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK AND LIVE IN YOUR STUPID LITTLE PERFECT HOUSE WITH YOUR PERFECT FAMILY?!' Nate shouted eventually.

'How is my house so perfect Nate?' Sophie spat. 'You think having a house with big rooms and expensive looking furniture means my family is perfect? My dad's a solicitor in Melbourne. How often do you think I get to see him? Well the day that we left was the first time in six months. Still think my house is perfect?'

Vanessa and I glanced at each other. We knew Sophie's dad worked hard and was away for a long time, but we didn't realise it was that long. Nate paused, trying to think of a comeback.

'Yeah. That's what I thought,' Sophie sneered.

Nate sat down next to Zac. 'Tom?'

'Yeah?'

'When does the next Perth plane leave for London?'

'Ohhhhh here we go again. Wimpy Nate can't even face his demons; he has to run away from them. What a loser,' Sophie mocked. There were tears spilling over her cheeks but she didn't even make an attempt to brush them away. Dougie and Danny had slunk back against their spots on the couches, hoping they'd made themselves become invisible. Harry was sitting forwards, his face worried. Zac just looked pissed off, as did Vanessa.

I didn't know how to feel.

Everything was falling apart and there was nothing we could do about it. What were we going to do now?

'Sophie, just go back to Melbourne and ask your daddy for some money. I'm sure it'll be able to fix everything.' Nate was tired of playing her games.

The tears that Sophie had been keeping inside flooded over, spilling down her cheeks and onto her bare neck and chest.

'Sophie, I want you to come with me. I need to have a talk to you,' Tom said sternly, getting up from his spot next to Dougie, just as the bus came to a stop.

'We're here!' Tony called brightly, turning around in his seat to look at everyone. Upon seeing their faces he frowned and turned back.

'Harry, would you mind checking in for me?' Tom asked hopefully.

'Sure,' Harry replied, taking the card Tom was holding out. 'Come on guys.'

We began following Harry out of the bus with all our bags.

'No, Nate you're staying right here with Sophie and me thankyou,' Tom called as Nate went to leave as well. He sighed and dropped his bags, going back to the other side of Tom. Harry waited for the rest of us to exit the bus before pushing the door shut and wheeling his bag along with the rest of us to reception.

'Hi, how may I help you?' the receptionist asked chirpily.

'Hi, I'm Harry Judd, I'm here to check the McFly Clan in?' Harry said uncertainly.

She gasped and dropped her pen. 'McFly?' she squeaked, fumbling to pick it back up.

'Yeah,' Harry replied, unfazed.

'W-w-would you mind if I got your autographs?' she stammered, her cheeks turning pink.

'Of course,' Danny smiled as she handed them a piece of paper.

They signed it and handed it back and she began looking through her records. 'I was told a Tom Fletcher would be checking McFly in,' she said, glancing up at them.

'Tom's busy, he sent me. He'll be here soon,' Harry replied and she nodded.

'Right, straight up the elevator, floor nine, rooms three hundred and seven, eight and nine, I hope you enjoy your stay,' she smiled widely, handing Harry three key-cards.

'Thanks.' Harry forced his smile at her.

---

'Harry, what are we going to do?' Dougie asked once we were in the elevator up to floor nine.

'I honestly don't know Doug. Tom'll figure it out, he always does,' Harry sighed.

'But what if they fight and they end up going home?'

'Then they end up going home Doug, simple as that,' Harry replied.

He was sounding irritated now as the doors slid open. 'Here's your cards,' he murmured, handing Zac and I a key card.

I glanced down at it. 'Is it okay if we hang out with you guys?' I asked, looking back up at Harry.

I wasn't looking forward to being alone in a room with Vanessa. Especially after what Sophie had said to me and her.

Harry looked understanding. 'Sure, Zac can too.' He gave a little smile to Zac, who smiled back and followed us along the hallway to room three hundred and eight.

McFly's room was nice, probably the nicest we'd stayed at so far. Their four single beds were pushed up against each wall, with a small fridge, a couch, everything furnished and nice.

'Well this is much better than before eh?' Danny said brightly as we crowded around the door.

'What beds do you want?' Harry asked, looking around.

'Tom got the window one last time, I want it,' Dougie said defiantly, dumping his bag on top of the bed closest to the small window. Danny put his on the bed closest the bathroom and Harry put his closest to the door.

'Sit down if you want guys,' Danny said, motioning towards the couches. Zac, Vanessa and I put our bags next to the door and sat down in one line along the cream couch. No one spoke as Danny, Dougie and Harry emptied their bags into the chest of drawers beside their beds.

---

'Want to go for a swim guys? I'm boiling,' Danny sighed, lying back on his bed after he was finished.

'Sure,' Vanessa smiled.

'Well how about you go and get your stuff on and we'll meet you in the hall okay?' Harry said gently. They were all extremely quiet and everything they said was said like they thought we were going to cry or throw a tantrum if they said something wrong.

'I'll come with you Zac if you want, so you're not a loner,' Dougie said, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he went to room three hundred and nine.

---

'What the hell is Sophie's problem?' Vanessa was unpacking all her stuff. She'd chosen the bed closest the door this time. Mine was next to the window.

'I have no idea,' I replied.

'Hey Luce?' Vanessa asked uncertainly.

'Yeah?'

'What Sophie said. Is it true?' she almost whispered.

'Of course not,' I replied, in shock, reaching over and giving her a hug.

'Good,' she whispered, leaning her head on my shoulder.

'Poor Nate though. What the hell was going through her head?' Vanessa said, going back over to her bag and pulling out a bikini.

'I dunno,' I replied, getting mine out too.

'I feel sorry for Tom though, everything he's done; it's all falling apart,' she said.

'Yeah, thanks to Sophie and her stupid flirting. I mean, come on, he wasn't even hot,' I pointed out.

'I know! And if he was I would've been over there before her.' Vanessa winked at me.

'Ha-ha, I know Ness,' I laughed.

'Wonder what Tom's talking to them about.'

'Yeah, probably begging them not to break up. I dunno; Nate seemed pretty adamant that he wanted to. And I don't blame him,' I replied.

'Yeah. Ah well, let's just enjoy the time we've got alone with the boys. Ya know what Danny was telling me the other day? He's never seen a group of friends so comfortable with each other... apart from the boys. He also told me you look like "That blonde bird from High School Musical".'

'He seriously said that?!' I said, erupting into laughter.

'Yeah, but I have to say I agree with him,' she smiled, flicking my blonde hair. I poked my tongue out at her and went into the bathroom to get changed.

What Vanessa had said was going over and over and my head. Danny thought I looked like Ashley Tisdale?

I looked into the shiny mirror. But all I saw was baby-faced cheekbones and features and horrible stringy hair that didn't suit my face.

I heaved a sigh and began getting changed.

---

Danny, Dougie, Harry and Zac were waiting for us out in the corridor when we walked out the door. They were all in board shorts and were carrying towels, looking considerate and hot. I still couldn't get over being able to see McFly every day and seeing them in board shorts, even after all the weeks with them! 'Shall we go then?' Danny suggested and we nodded.

---

The trip in the elevator to downstairs was silent and weird, knowing that we were missing three essential members of the group. It just didn't feel the same without them, knowing two of them may be already on their way home. We walked into the lobby and the receptionist put her hands over her mouth, eyes wide, gawking at Danny, Dougie and Harry. They smiled at each other and continued walking across to the pool. It was pretty big complete with blow up pool toys and a spa and a diving board.

'Last one in's a rotten egg!' Dougie shouted, tossing his towel aside and racing to the side, bombing in, water flying everywhere. Danny and Harry smiled at us and bombed in after him. Vanessa took my hand, Zac taking the other side and we all jumped in, splashing the boys.

---

After many races up and down the pool, diving contests, and handstand contests, everyone retreated to the spa to relax. Tom had been in the stuffy bus with Nate and Sophie for an hour now.

'I wonder what Tom's trying to tell them,' Dougie sighed.

'Probably "You guys break up and I'll set my killer Wookies onto you!"' Harry giggled and everyone laughed.

All of a sudden the lobby door was thrown open and there stood Sophie, Nate and Tom.

'Hey mate! How'd it-?' Danny started but upon seeing the look on Tom's face, stopped.

Sophie and Nate began to storm to the elevator, pushing and shoving each other on the way. Tom's body seemed to crumble as he walked over to us, his face frustrated and irritated and sad. He kicked his shoes off and rolled his shorts up, sticking his feet into the spa.

'How'd it go?' Danny asked quietly.

'I got nowhere with them!! All Nate wants to do is go home, and Sophie will not accept the blame for anything, insisting it's Nate's fault. I have no hearing left, I swear,' he said, digging a finger into his ear.

'That bad eh?' Harry said and Tom nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his temples.

'Give Luce, Zac and me a go, we might be able to talk them out of their stupid fight,' Vanessa suggested.

'You can try, they may listen to you more than they do me. You've known them longer,' Tom sighed.

'Yeah, come on, I'm getting all wrinkly anyway,' Harry said, holding up his hands that looked like prunes.

---

We dried ourselves off and headed back to our rooms. Sophie and Nate were sitting on opposite sides of the corridor, unable to get into their rooms. When we opened the door Sophie stormed in, throwing her stuff down on the floor. Vanessa was standing with her hands on her hips. Uh oh...

'So that's what you really think of me Sophie? Huh?' Vanessa said harshly, standing in front of her.

'Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't,' Sophie sneered. All the fighting already had definitely not dampened her ability to fight some more.

'So Alex broke up with me cos I'm a slag, is that right?' Vanessa asked.

I sat down on my bed and put my face in my hands. Vanessa was making it worse. It was turning back into our trip to London.

'Yeah, everyone says it about you behind your back,' Sophie replied quickly, a smirk on her face.

Vanessa's face turned angrier. 'Including you?'

Sophie shrugged.

'I don't know why the hell I ever became friends with you!!!' Vanessa screamed her hard outer shell cracking.

'As I said before, Lucie thinks the same thing!' Sophie screamed back.

'Yeah well Lucie-,' Vanessa started.

I didn't stay around to hear it. I slammed the door shut behind me just as the tears started falling.

Why couldn't they just get along?

I walked along the hall and put my hand up to knock on Zac and Nate's door, but stopped.

'Don't you realise if you go home I'll be all alone! Sure McFly and the girls are great, but I need you Nate!' Zac was yelling.

'At least your girlfriend isn't acting like a complete slag!!' Nate yelled back. They were so loud it sounded like I was standing right next to them.

'Lucie wouldn't ever do that! She's too shy to!' Zac replied.

'Frigid more like it,' Nate yelled.

Gee. Thanks Nate.

It didn't look like they were going to help me. I walked along the corridor to McFly's room, in hope that their room would be a sanctuary away from all the fighting. But deep inside I knew my hopes were dead before I even got there.

'Tom! It's not our fault what they do! You don't need to take it out on us!!!' Harry's voice was shouting.

'I don't care Harry!! Why is everything always up to me?!'

'Excuse me, but who looked after Lucie when she was upset?!' Danny exclaimed.

'Well you had to Danny! She came to you! But why am I always in charge of fixing everyone else's problems?!' Tom's voice exclaimed.

Great, now I was just another responsibility; a task no one wanted to do.

I sunk to the floor in the middle of the hall, people's yelling voices surrounding me, loud, angry voices.

The sound of friendships breaking.

I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut.

I had to get out of there.

I stood up, tears blinding me as I ran down the hall and into the elevator. The stupid music irritated me as I travelled down nine floors, blinking back tears. The door slid open and I ran out and across the lobby. I pushed the glass door open and began walking down the crowded street. School was out and everyone was laughing and giggling as they walked along. I didn't know where I was going.

I just had to get away from them.

Their yelling voices were echoing in my head.

Sophie and Vanessa couldn't stop being friends. What would happen to me? I didn't have any others.

Zac and Nate. If Nate stopped being friends with Zac, he'd probably not come back and see me. Zac didn't like being by himself.

And McFly. I didn't even want to think about what would happen to them if they stopped being friends.

Tears clouded my eyes once again as the school kids pushed past me, giving me weird glances.

Where we going to have to cancel the show? We had sound check in half an hour. We couldn't play with everyone hating each other. I bumped into everyone as I blindly walked along the street.

'Oi, watch it loser.' A harsh voice echoed in my ear and a hard push into my shoulders sent me tumbling to the ground, my knees, face, elbows and palms grinding against the unforgiving concrete. I began sobbing, in the middle of the street, ignoring my injuries.

People whispered as they walked past, cutting paths around me, staring.

'Who's the freak?' someone whispered.

'Is she okay?'

'Why won't she get up?'

'Is she retarded?'

'What a loser.'

But I couldn't make myself get up.

Everything was broken.

More and more people carved a path around either side of me, keeping as far away as possible.

Someone seized me by the shoulders and picked me up off the hard concrete, carrying me. I leaned my head into their shoulder. They smelled familiar somehow. And comforting.

I continued crying.

The person still carried me, their hands under my knees and on my back.

Walking further and further.

Until finally they stopped and sat down, sitting me in a chair.

I looked up.

Into the face of Dougie Poynter.

He looked worried and stressed out. I couldn't help it. I began crying again, falling into his chest.

He silently stroked the side of my face, brushing away the tears that fell onto his t-shirt.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for reviewing and reading. I'm sorry to say I can't update for another five days or so, going up to Sydney to stay with my auntie! So enjoy :)**

**---**

The tears finally stopped flowing and I sat up straighter looking around at where Dougie had taken me. A cafe.

'How did you find me?' I whispered.

'I saw you walk past and get pushed down,' he replied gently. 'I was sitting here. Tom, Harry and Danny. I just couldn't take their fighting anymore. It hurts to listen to.'

I nodded in understanding.

'Where were you off to?' Dougie asked quietly.

'I don't know. I had to get away from it all,' I replied in a small voice.

Dougie grimaced at me.

'Everything's falling apart,' I whispered.

'I know,' Dougie murmured.

'Why can't they all just get along?' I muttered.

'I honestly don't know Luce,' Dougie sighed, running his hands through his hair. 'Here, I'll buy you a hot chocolate, wait here,' he almost whispered, gently patting me on the shoulder as he got up and went to counter, forcing a smile at the attendant.

I watched as he talked to her. He was like me.

Stuck in the middle of everything.

Not wanting to become involved.

Having to listen while his best friends hurled abuse at each other.

All because of Sophie.

It was all her fault.

Now everyone was going to hate each other.

---

Dougie threw a strained smile at me as he carried back two cups and two of the biggest chocolate-chip cookies I had ever seen in my life. He pushed mine across in front of me and I took a sip, the hot liquid running down my throat, numbing the pain of everything else. Dougie took a bite of his cookie and put it back on the plate, eyeing me.

'Wait here,' he murmured, getting up again.

I watched as he went back over to the counter, talking to the girl again. She nodded at him and went into the storeroom, coming back with a small, dark green bag. Dougie smiled and took it, coming back over.

'Let's get you cleaned up,' he half smiled, unzipping the bag. He kneeled in front of my chair and motioned for me to face him. I slid in my chair and he began to clean the grazes on my knees with stinging antiseptic.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered as I winced. He cleaned the caked up dry blood off them and put a big piece of gauze over it, sticking it with tape. He did the same for my palms and elbows then set about cleaning the graze on my face.

I looked into his eyes as he cleaned it, hoping for some kind of reassurance or comfort. But somehow they didn't have the same sparkle as they always did. There was a certain sadness to them and they were tinged with red. I noticed something else. Faded but still visible tear tracks lined his face. I felt sorry for him. He looked back into my eyes.

'Nurse Dougie. I think it has a nice ring to it,' he smiled as he finished up and just for a second I saw the sparkle come back.

'Thanks Doug,' I whispered, hugging him.

He hugged me back, squeezing me tight. 'We may not have friends anymore, but we have each other, and that's all that matters,' he whispered in my ear.

I smiled as a tear ran down my cheek.

---

Dougie took the bag back to the attendant and sat across from me. I stared into my hot chocolate, stirring it round with my spoon.

'I bet they haven't even noticed I've gone,' he muttered and I looked up. His face was expressionless.

'I bet they have,' I replied.

Dougie shook his head. 'They haven't. Tom hasn't even looked at me since he came back.'

I grimaced at him, unable to think of something to say. The sides of his mouth turned up at the sides.

'I agree with Danny. You do look like Ashley Tisdale,' he smiled, taking a bite of his cookie and draining his coffee. I shook my head, turning pink.

'What, would you rather me say you look like Cher?' Dougie laughed and I laughed too.

The laughter didn't last long. It was silent once again as Dougie took another bite of his cookie and I drank my hot chocolate.

'Doug, what are we going to do?' I asked, swallowing my mouthful.

'I don't know. You know Tom and Harry were even talking about cancelling tonight?' Dougie said.

'You can't be serious?!' I exclaimed and Dougie nodded gravely.

'They can't do that!'

'I know they can't,' Dougie sighed. 'But maybe they're gonna have to. With you girls all fighting, the rest of us fighting I dunno how it's going to work.'

'We have to do something Doug. There's three incredible friendships getting broken, and that can't happen!' I exclaimed defiantly.

'There's nothing we can do Luce,' Dougie replied.

'We have to.'

'What did you have in mind then?'

'We could...' I trailed off, trying to think of something.

What _could_ we do? Dougie was looking at me expectantly. An idea popped into my head as a tourist walked past the cafe window with a camera.

'Does Tom still have all the videos and pictures and things from this trip?' I asked and Dougie nodded. 'Why?'

'We could try playing them the videos, and show them how much they really love each other,' I replied.

'Sounds like a plan,' Dougie nodded. 'We'll do that later, now what time did Tommy say sound check was?' he asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He frowned at it.

'What's wrong?' I asked. He held it up to me.

_Thirteen missed calls_ it said on the screen, underneath were the numbers. Tom, Harry, Danny all listed over and over again. In the corner it read _Five new voicemails._

Dougie frowned at me and pressed a button, putting it on speaker.

'_You have five new messages. First message received from Tom at 3.15pm:_' the phone said.

'Hey Doug, I dunno where you are but call me back, thanks mate,' Tom's voice said, followed by a beep.

Dougie made a face and went to the next one.

'_Received from Danny at 3.25pm:_ Hey Doug, I guess you're not answering to Tom right now and I can't blame you, but call me back. Thanks, bye,' Danny's voice said.

'Pft. Why would I want to speak to any of them?' he muttered, pressing a button.

'_Received from Tom at 3.31pm:_ Hey Doug, I dunno if you got my last message, but we really need you back here, please? Call me back.' Tom's voice was actually sounding worried.

Dougie said nothing and went to another one.

'_Received from Harry at 3.35pm:_ Hey Dougie, I know that us fighting is hurting you and we're sorry, but please either call me back or come back, we can all talk about it, it's all going to be okay,' Harry's voice said and it sounded downright upset.

'Yeah, sure, it's all going to be okay is it Harry?' Dougie spat, pressing the same button.

'_Last message received from Tom at 3.42pm:_ Dougie, please answer your phone, we're worried about you, please come back. We need to go to sound check. I understand you're upset and we're sorry, but please, please come back and we'll talk about it. And also is Lucie with you? Please say yes. Call me back, thanks.' Tom's voice sounded, if possible, even more scared than Harry's.

'Come on Luce, before Mummy Fletcher has a heart attack,' Dougie sighed, standing up and pulling me up too.

---

Dougie and I walked along the street in silence. A few girls did double takes on him, but none of them stopped. It was probably the stony expression on his face that scared them away. I know it scared me.

The seven of them were standing out the front of the hotel next to the bus, looking worried.

'Oh Lucie, thank god!' Vanessa cried as she saw me, running up and nearly bowling me over in a hug. 'Where were you?'

'Dougie!!! Where the hell have you been?!' Tom yelled, running forwards and throwing his arms around the bass player.

Dougie pushed him off. 'You guys fucking sorted it out?' he spat.

Tom bit his lip and looked at the ground.

'Pathetic.' Dougie pushed past him and onto the bus.

'Have you?' I asked Vanessa. She shook her head shamefully. Without a backwards glance I stormed onto the bus and sat with Dougie, who had already stolen Tom's laptop.

---

The way there was silent. No one spoke or yelled or even looked at each other. Dougie and I quickly set about putting some videos together, of all of us giggling and laughing and smiling from earlier times in the tour. Tears sprang to my eyes as I watched them.

What if this didn't work?

We put them into a movie and waited til we made it to the venue.

---

The sound check was hard, awkward and irritating. The crew was ready to thump all of us. After Tom shouted at Harry for stuffing up for the sixteenth time and Sophie and Vanessa were still screaming at each other in the microphones for singing at the wrong pitch, Dougie and I had had enough.

'EVERYONE INTO THE DRESSING ROOM RIGHT NOW!' Dougie shouted and everyone turned to look at him. 'NOW!!' he yelled.

I'd never heard such a loud and angry noise come from him!

They all meekly followed him in, not looking at each other but throwing each other angry looks if they accidentally brushed up against each other.

'I want you all to watch this and think about what you're all doing to each other, especially Luce and me, we've had to be in the middle of it all and listen to all our friends wanting to murder each other,' Dougie said as everyone sat down away from each other. Tom's laptop was set up with a projector. Dougie pushed the play button and sat down on the floor next to me.

_Down_ by Blink-182 began playing as the first video flashed up onto the screen. The boys on the plane, mucking around and waving and acting crazy. Zac and Nate were pulling faces and imitating each other. I turned and looked at them. All of them had a tiny smile on their face. The next video. Soph, Vanessa and I all ambushing Danny and Nate on the bus on the way up to Queensland. They both smiled.

---

By the end of the video, mine and Dougie's plan had worked. Everyone was crying and apologising over and over to each other. It was almost like a scene out of a movie.

Dougie put an arm around my shoulder. 'Good job Luce,' he whispered, kissing me on the cheek and hugging me close. 'You've saved them all from each other.'

I smiled at him as I leaned into his neck.

---

The show was played amazingly well, everyone happy once again, thank god. It ended and we all went backstage. We all somehow moulded into a pile of hugging, crying, sniffling, apologising bodies.

'Look at us, we're hopeless,' Harry smiled through the tears running down his face, hugging Dougie and Danny close to him.

It was pretty corny and soppy, but it felt good knowing Nate wasn't going home and Sophie didn't mean everything she had said. The McFly boys loved each other once again and Sophie and Vanessa were hugging.

Life was good.

---

We got back to the hotel room.

'I'm sorry Lucie, I really am,' Sophie said quietly as Vanessa went into the shower.

'It's okay,' I replied, putting my hands out for a hug.

'I honestly don't know what came over me. I guess it just felt like Nate was taking me for a granted a bit. And it's the wrong time of the month,' she sighed into my shoulder. I nodded and squeezed her tight.

'What happened to you earlier? I didn't ask why you're covered in grazes and Dougie was with you. And you seemed to storm outta here pretty quickly,' Sophie said.

'I didn't want to hear it anymore so I decided to go for a walk and cos I was crying, some guy knocked me to the ground as he was walking. Then Dougie found me somehow and took me to a cafe and cleaned me up and bought me cookies and hot chocolate,' I shrugged.

'Awwwwwwww. You know what Luce?'

'What?'

'I reckon if you were a few years older, and Doug didn't have Frankie and you didn't have Zac, I could totally see you guys getting together,' she said with a smile.

'As if!' I exclaimed, pushing her in the arm and blushing.

'Ha-ha, you keep thinking that Luce, goodnight,' she smiled and got into bed. I pulled the blankets over myself too and fell asleep.

**---**

**So the blink-182 song was a decision between **_**I'm Lost Without You **_**and **_**Down**_**. Two incredibly amazing songs, but I figured **_**Down**_** suited it better.**

**Does anyone out there agree with Sophie? I know I do. **


	40. Chapter 40

**I loved writing this chapter, it was so much better than writing fighting scenes. Enjoy and review and happy belated Valentines day!! =) **

**And I'm going to ramble for a bit here, but after getting back from Sydney, I really wish I could re-write my Sydney part of this tour and the first story to this as well. I'd never known what it was like to go on a plane by yourself and stay with people you'd never stayed with before and now I do, so I'd love to write it again with more feeling. And because it was my first story, it's pretty bad, so I'd love to put more detail into it. I honestly cringe when I read it... **

**And now that I've actually been to the place, I would like to write Sydney again! Haha :) I might one day. **

**Sorry, enjoy!**

**--------**

The next morning Dougie woke us up pretty early. He was very sleepy and didn't say much at all.

'Up, come on,' he mumbled, before stumbling back out, kicking his toe on the door, swearing and cursing his way along the hall. Sophie giggled then got up, throwing a pillow at me.

'Hey!' I exclaimed.

'Come on Luce, you can't stay in bed forever,' she laughed, rummaging through my bag and finding my phone.

'Get up or I'll chuck it in the toilet!' she threatened menacingly with a smile.

'No!' I shrieked, jumping up and wrestling it off her. She held it above my head, so I poked her in the stomach and grabbed it off her while she was doubled over.

'Grr, Luce, why do you always win?' She tried to sound angry, but put her arm round my shoulder, giving me a one armed hug.

'Ha-ha, hey look!' she whispered, pointing to Vanessa who was asleep again. 'Shh, come with me,' Sophie murmured, taking me by the hand to McFly's door. She knocked loudly.

'Not decent!' Harry called. Sophie smiled to herself and leant against the wall waiting for them.

Harry came to the door, pulling an arm through the sleeve of his black t-shirt. 'What's up?' he asked when he'd gotten his head through.

'Do you have any shaving cream we could borrow please?' Sophie asked sweetly.

Harry was suspicious. 'What do you need it for?' he asked hesitantly.

'Because we do, now Harry be nice and give it to us please?' Sophie pleaded.

'Alright, but I want it back alright?' he said, motioning us to follow him into their room then into the bathroom. He rummaged through a bag and pulled out a blue and silver can of shaving cream which he handed to Sophie and me.

'Thanks Haz,' she grinned, pulling me by the hand back into our room.

'One, two, three,' she whispered and sprayed it all over Vanessa's face. Vanessa stirred and opened her eyes.

'Run!!' I exclaimed. Sophie sprang up with me following and raced out of the room. We threw the shaving cream back through McFly's open door and raced to the end of the corridor. Vanessa stumbled out with all the cream miraculously gone. She ran up to us, and we ran down the steps. We ended up getting chased all around the hotel before we went and hid back in our room, trying to catch our breath, giggling the whole time.

'Girls where are you? Come and get some breakfast,' Tom was calling. Sophie and I snuck out of our room and tiptoed into McFly's room.

'Shhh, we're not in here,' Sophie whispered and we went and hid in their bathroom where Dougie was brushing his teeth.

'Arggg, gevouts man!!!!' he tried to shout.

'Shut up Dougie!' I said in a loud whisper.

'They're in there aren't they Harry?' Vanessa asked from outside the door. Before we had time to react, the door flew open and Vanessa dived on both of us at the same time. 'Ha-ha gotcha!!' she exclaimed, digging her fingers into our ribs. Sophie and me shrieked with laughter and kicked her away.

'I think you should go and get dressed, we're leaving soon,' Tom called through the door. We all jumped up and sprinted into our room, giggling the whole time, feeling like five year olds. We got dressed and all raced back into McFly's room and sat down for breakfast. Dougie, Tom and Danny were all sitting on their beds watching TV, eating their breakfast and almost falling asleep. Vanessa started making crazy faces with every mouthful of cereal she ate. Sophie was halfway through swallowing and choked, trying not to laugh, then coughed, milk coming out her nose and sprayed me in the face. I shrieked and tried wiping it off as everyone else laughed their hardest at me. Nate and Zac came in, in their pyjamas and rubbing their eyes and yawning.

'Are you ladies ready yet?' Tom asked and we nodded, smiling up at him. 'I'm glad you all love each other again,' he sighed, ruffling Vanessa's hair as she licked Sophie's hand she had dangling in front of her face. They both nodded up at him and grinned. Tom grinned back.

Nate sat down beside Sophie and took her hand. He kissed her and everyone in the room cheered. They broke apart, giggling and smiling, before resuming.

'What are we doing today?' Vanessa asked.

'You'll see. We've also got a surprise for you girls and boys tonight,' Tom smiled as he pulled on his shoes.

'What is it?' Vanessa asked.

'If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore would it?!' Tom laughed.

'Let's go then, is everyone ready?' Danny asked, springing off his bed.

'No!! I'm not going to wherever we're going in boxers!' Zac laughed.

'Well get changed then or we'll make you!' Danny giggled, lying back on his bed again, legs in the air, kicking his feet and pointing his toes.

-------

After everyone was ready we started walking down the same street I'd walked down the day before. We walked past the cafe Dougie had taken me to. He turned and gave me a little smile and continued walking along with Nate and Sophie. Zac slipped his fingers in between mine and smiled. I grinned back and squeezed his hand. I heard Tom behind us "Awwww" under his breath.

--------

We spent the morning and half the afternoon relaxing in Kings Park, playing cricket, Frisbee, football and soccer, and chatting, sunbaking, sleeping (if your name was Danny Jones) and eating. It was peaceful and beautiful and so good after the day before, everyone stressing out and being angry. McFly only got noticed twice and everyone was in a great mood.

---------

We started heading back to the hotel at about two-thirty.

'What are we doing now Tom?' Vanessa asked as she bounced along beside him.

'Just let us get back first!' he laughed.

'Do we have a show tonight?' I asked and he shook his head.

'We've got a surprise for you,' he smiled, repeating what he'd said earlier.

'I wanna know what it is!!!' Sophie exclaimed.

'Gosh, impatient! Look, we're almost back then you can find out okay?' Tom laughed and we nodded and practically ran back to the hotel.

-------

Waiting outside was two taxis.

'Boys in the first one, girls in the second one!' Tom grinned as we stopped.

'Why?' Sophie asked as Harry opened the door for her.

'I promise you'll find out,' Danny grinned mischievously.

'But-,' Nate started, but Tom cut over him.

'Bye guys!!' he called, closing the door after we were all in. They stood waving us off, then it was silent apart from the sound of the radio.

'Where are we going?' Vanessa asked the driver.

'Sorry, been told I can't tell ya,' he replied, eyes on the road.

'What's the big surprise? We get shoved in a taxi and told that we'll find out?!' Sophie exclaimed.

'Oh my God, what if they don't want us here anymore and they're sending us to the airport?!' I said in mortification. If I was them after yesterday I would send us home.

'Please don't let it be that!!' Vanessa sighed, putting her head back on the seat.

'Why are we in a different one to the boys, apart from the fact that there's not enough seats,' Sophie asked as she looked out the window.

'I have no idea...' I replied, looking out the window. We were going past the beach now. The taxi in front of us turned to the left, while we kept going straight.

'Hey!!!! The boys are going a different way!!! Where are we going?!?!' Sophie screeched.

'Tell us where we're going!!! Or let us out!' Vanessa exclaimed.

'I'm sorry girls, but I can't! Another minute and we'll be there anyway,' the taxi driver replied. We sat back in our seats and waited until he pulled up on the side of the road outside a posh, expensive-looking beauty parlour.

'Where are we?' Sophie asked quietly as she got out.

'What the sign says. Now I've been given a message that you have to go inside and ask for Angelika,' the taxi driver called out the door.

'Thanks,' we replied as he drove off.

'Shall we?' Vanessa asked timidly, pointing towards the swinging French doors. We tentatively stepped inside and went over to reception. The receptionist was young, blonde and beautiful; she looked like she just stepped out a magazine. Her makeup and hair was faultless, her clothes fashionable and perfect. Vanessa took a tiny step in front of us and cleared her throat quietly. She looked up.

'Ow may I help you girls?' she asked in a thick accent.

'We've been told to ask for Angelika?' Sophie said quietly.

'Oh, you're Vanessa, Sophie and Lucie are you?' she asked and we nodded.

'Follow me girls,' she smiled, leading us through another swinging glass door and into a small room, full of mirrors and bright lights. The girl that must've been Angelika was preparing something on one of the little tables on front of the mirrors. When she moved we saw that it was covered in makeup products.

'Angelika, the girls are here,' the receptionist said loudly. Angelika turned around. And Sophie, Vanessa and I gasped in awe.

She almost looked like a doll. Her blonde hair was clasped back away from her face with a pearl clip, her clothes were even more beautiful than the receptionist's and her skin and face was completely flawless. Her clear blue eyes were kind and welcoming.

'Hello girls, I'm Angelika.' Her accent was the same as the receptionist's; northern European, French maybe. She smiled and her teeth were flawless as well. There was no person in the world that could look as perfect as that!!!!

'Hi,' we said quietly.

'If you could all take a seat and we'll get started, I'll be back in a minute.'

And with one more dazzling smile, she and the receptionist were gone.

'What are we doing here?' Sophie hissed, taking a chair on the end.

'I have no idea!!!' Vanessa whispered back.

'How can someone look that perfect?!' Sophie whispered and we all shrugged. The door opened again and we quickly leant back in our seats, waiting.

'How are you today?' Angelika asked brightly as she came back in, followed by two other people who looked almost equally as amazing as she did, if not more. One was brunette and short, the other blonde and tall.

'This is Heidi and Gabrielle and they're going to help by doing your hair and helping to pick out an outfit. I'll be doing your makeup,' Angelika smiled once again.

'Erm if you don't mind me asking, what's all this for?' Sophie asked.

'Ah, a very special occasion, but I cannot tell you what it is! So if one of you would like to head off with Gabrielle and she shall take you to the boutique next door and help to find you an outfit. One of you can go with Heidi and have your hair done, and the last can stay with me!'

'How about you come with me darling and we'll find you an outfit!' Gabrielle said, holding out her hand to Sophie, who smiled and followed her out of the room. Vanessa went with Heidi and I stayed with Angelika.

'So what is your name?' she asked as she prepared some of the stuff.

'Lucie,' I replied, watching her.

'Beautiful name, and 'ow old are you?'

'Fifteen,' I replied.

'Ah, lovely, lovely,' she smiled and she got started.

---------

I sat for the next twenty minutes getting pampered and made-over by Angelika, who chatted the whole time. I couldn't recognise myself by the end of it. She'd done an amazing job.

'Thank you so much!' I exclaimed by the end of it.

'I only made the amazing natural beauty even more beautiful,' she smiled as I stood up from the chair, admiring myself in the mirror. I couldn't get over what some makeup could do to me! My cheekbones looked higher and more prominent. My eyes seemed to sparkle and my lips looked like I'd had collagen shots!

The door opened and in walked Vanessa and Heidi, Vanessa carrying a bag in her hand.

'Look at you Luce!!' she squealed. 'You look incredible!!'

'Thanks,' I smiled, also feeling incredible.

'Look at this,' she whispered, pulling out a dress. It was deep magenta and silky.

'Wow!!' I murmured as she pulled it out. It looked amazing; with skinny shoulder straps and a triangle neckline, thousands tiny sparkling diamantes in the middle of the bodice and I just knew it would look amazing on Vanessa.

'And these!' she whispered, pulling out a pair of sparkly, silver stilettos.

'You got them too?' I asked and she nodded, grinning widely. 'Why is this all happening?' I asked and she shrugged.

'Lucie, would you like to go with Heidi now? And Vanessa, you stay with me?' Angelika asked and we both nodded.

-------

I followed Heidi out of the room and across a little pathway to the shop next door. It was filled with thousands of colourful, sparkling dresses, all different colours, shapes and sizes. I followed Heidi as she made a beeline for a rack on the other side of the room, waving at the manager as she went.

'Now Lucie, I think to go with your eyes, you need zis colour,' she smiled as she held up a pale-lime green colour. I nodded and watched as she pulled out almost six dresses and slung them over her arm. I followed her across the room again and she got another six of a pale yellow, then another eight of pale blue, and another four of pale pink.

'I think pastels suit you very much,' she said as she held the blue one up to me. 'Just one more colour I think,' she smiled and pulled out three pale lilac colours. 'Now come wit me to the fitting room and we'll see which one suits you best!' she exclaimed brightly, bouncing along to the fitting room, her silver bracelets jangling on her arms. I felt like a puppy dog as I followed her.

-------

After almost thirteen dress changes (which I must add, all of them incredibly gorgeous and stunning and if I'd had the money I would've taken them all!) Heidi and I finally settled on the pale lilac colour. It was amazing, made of layers chiffon and lilac fabric and had thicker straps than Vanessa's and a had a bodice full of tiny clear and purple beads. It felt and looked incredible.

'Ah!! Perfect, perfect!!' Heidi exclaimed as I stepped out in it. I grinned at her.

'Pass all the others to me and I'll put them back. Then we'll get you some shoes,' she grinned at me before taking all the coat hangers I was holding out.

-------

'Now, I think you need silver shoes to go with this dress,' she smiled as she took me over to the shoes. There were hundreds of shoes everywhere, all different types. Heidi made another beeline towards the stacks of silver ones. I saw the same pair as Vanessa's. Heidi ushered me to sit down on one of the pink couches around the side. She bought over eight boxes of shoes and began getting me to try them on. The first three were awful, but the next were gorgeous. We both decided on another pair of high silver shoes. They had a thin strap that went around my ankle and the strip that went down to the one across my toes had lots of little silver and clear beads.

'Perfect Lucie. Now I will go get Sophie. You take the dress and shoes to Roberto there and he'll fix you up, then come back over to the shop okay?' Heidi said and I nodded. 'You're going to look amazing,' she grinned as she left.

--------

I took the dress and shoes up to Roberto and he wrote something down then gave me the dress and shoes in the bag. I couldn't help but peaking in the bag every few seconds looking at the dress as I walked back. It was AMAZING!! I got back to Angelika's room and Vanessa was still getting her makeup done. She looked even more beautiful than usual.

'You look awesome!' I exclaimed as I walked in.

'Thanks!' she smiled.

'Lucie, head down to the room across from this. Gabrielle is waiting for you,' Angelika smiled as she painted Vanessa's lips a deep pink colour.

------

I followed Angelika's instructions and went into the room. Gabrielle was there, setting up.

'Hello Lucie! Take a seat!' she said brightly, motioning towards it. I did as I was told and sat in the seat. Gabrielle put a hairdressing apron thing over me and began pinning all my hair up.

'Are you okay wit me cutting your hair?' she asked as she started spraying it with water, covering my face and makeup with her hand.

'Sure,' I smiled.

'Good!' she exclaimed and began cutting my blonde hair. 'I think a fringe for you Lucie!' she said.

'Okay... whatever you think will look good!' I laughed and she laughed too.

-------

After another half an hour my hair was finished. Gabrielle talked extremely fast the whole time, asking me almost everything about myself, then giving me her whole life story. It turned out she'd been born in France and travelled to Australia when she was ten as her mother was sick and was told to go south to a hotter climate. And she'd lived here ever since.

I now had a fringe and it was shorter and more layered. Gabrielle pinned it up with two tiny plaits on either side and emphasized the already natural wave to it.

'You look amazing Lucie!' she exclaimed as she took the apron off me.

'Thank you!' I exclaimed. I scrutinized my hair. It would take a lot of getting used to; I'd never had a fringe in my life!

'No problem, now I think Angelika wanted you to go back into the room again!' Gabrielle said as she ushered me out.

-------

I walked into Angelika's room once again, where she was just doing the finishing touches on Sophie's makeup. Sophie looked too amazing for words. Her hair had been curled and had been pulled back into a sparkling clasp. Her makeup made her look even more incredible and hers and Vanessa's dresses were hanging up next to the mirror. Sophie's was completely different to each of ours- the bodice was deep purple and then the bottom was full of different pinks, greens, purples and blues all swirled in. The fabric was floaty and beautiful. But I still liked mine better hehe. Underneath her dress were her shoes. Also silver and strappy. The ankle strap was covered in diamantes.

'Lucie!!! You look incredible!!!' Sophie exclaimed as she saw me in the mirror.

'So do you!!' I grinned.

'All of you do!' Angelika laughed. 'You're done now Sophie! Now Lucie, come here and I'll fix yours up a bit, then you can get dressed and head off for your special occasion!'

Sophie stood up and Angelika began fixing mine up. Vanessa came back in soon after, her long brown hair twisted into a loose bun, looking amazing. Angelika finished and began doing Vanessa's again. Gabrielle and Heidi came back into the room, cooing and gushing over all of us. Angelika finally finished on Vanessa and they all sent us off to another room to get dressed.

We carefully pulled on our dresses and shoes, trying to come up with an idea as to what was happening; why we had been pampered and beautified and why we'd been bought so many beautiful clothes and shoes. But we all had absolutely no idea.

'Look at us!!' Sophie squealed as we all twirled around in front of the full-length mirrors. Our shoes and dresses sparkled as we all practised walking in the shoes and grinning widely, feeling and looking amazing.

'Girls! Your taxi is here! You look amazing!!' Angelika gushed as she bustled into the room, taking Vanessa and I by the hand and back outside to the taxi. We extremely carefully got in, trying not to rip or tear our dresses and mess up our makeup and hair.

'Wow! You girls look very different!' It was the same taxi driver.

'Thanks, now where are you taking us this time?' Sophie asked, smoothing her dress.

'Back to the hotel and you'll see from there,' he smiled.


	41. Chapter 41

**I loved writing this one as well. One of my favourites =) Thank you for reviewing :)**

**--------**

Sophie, Vanessa and I chattered the whole way, wondering what was going on.

Why we were going back to the hotel. And still, why we were all dressed up.

We got to the door and the taxi driver let us out. We walked across the deserted lobby and to the elevator, carrying our bags of old clothes with us. The elevator dinged as we reached the ninth floor and we stepped out.

'Key?' Sophie asked as she got to the door. Vanessa fumbled in her bag and pulled out our key card. Sophie swiped it in the door and we put our clothes in our room, gently fixing our hair and makeup again before sitting on our beds.

'What do we do now?' Sophie asked, crossing her legs and tightening the strap on her shoe.

'What's that?' Vanessa asked, walking over to the mirror. Taped onto it was a scribbled note.

_Come to room 308._

We all glanced at each other and headed out the door and across the corridor to McFly's room. It was quiet inside. Vanessa knocked on the door and we waited. There were heavy footsteps and the door was pulled open.

'Oh. My. God,' Danny gasped as he pulled the door open wider.

'What?' Sophie asked as she stepped inside.

A collective gasp went through the other three who were sitting on their beds watching TV.

'You girls look incredibly beautiful,' Tom grinned as he stood up, giving us each a quick hug.

'Why did we have all this done Tom?' Sophie asked.

'Yeah, did you guys set it up?' Vanessa inquired.

'Where are the other boys?' I asked.

'I assure you girls, that when the boys make it everything will make more sense. Now just sit and relax and rest your pretty little bodies while we wait for the boys,' Tom smiled, placing himself back on the end of Danny's bed.

'You girls seriously look amazing!' Dougie exclaimed as we sat down.

'Thanks,' we smiled.

-------

We sat watching TV, not really concentrating on it for the fifteen minutes before the boys arrived. They walked in the door. And all us girls squealed. They were both in suits and ties, looking awkward and cute. Their hair had been done and their eyes lit up when they saw us.

'You look too stunning for words Lucie!!!!' Zac pretty much yelled, running over and picking me up and spinning me around.

'You don't look too bad yourself!' I replied, grinning. He looked gorgeous. He shrugged it off and smiled.

'Don't we all look lovely,' Tom was grinning, pulling out his camera.

--------

Tom took heaps of pictures of all of us then made us sit down on the couches.

'Right now girls and boys, the reason why we've gotten you all dressed up and pretty is because you're all going out for a nice romantic dinner,' Tom grinned, clasping his hands together. Sophie and I squealed and hugged each other.

'What are you boys doing?' Vanessa asked. She didn't look happy.

'We're off to see a gig. It's over eighteens, so we can't bring you guys, so we decided to treat you.' Tom was still grinning widely.

'Thank you!!!!' Sophie and I both squealed, diving on him.

'No problem,' he laughed, patting us on the back.

'But Tom?' Vanessa said quietly.

'Yeah Ness?' he asked.

'What about me? I don't have anyone.' Vanessa looked as though she was about to cry.

Tom's face fell. He obviously hadn't thought about that. 'Vanessa we erm...-,' he started, but he was interrupted.

'I'll take you Vanessa, it would be my pleasure,' Danny grinned, holding out his hand to her.

She shook her head. 'No Danny, go to the gig, I'll be fine.'

'No, I want to. You're looking beautiful and got no one to take. So I will,' Danny grinned, going over to the wardrobe, pulling out a suit.

'I didn't even know you bought a suit!' Tom laughed. Danny smirked and took it out of the bag.

'What about the gig Danny?' Dougie asked.

'I think I'd much rather do this. Give the ticket to Jase or someone,' Danny replied, going into the bathroom.

---------

He came out soon after, looking extremely sexy in his suit, kneeling in front of Vanessa.

'Madame,' he grinned, holding out his hand. Vanessa smiled and took it.

'Have fun,' Tom smiled as he pushed Zac, Nate, Sophie and I off the couch and out the door. Harry, Dougie and him all grinned and smiled as they waved us out the door and into the elevator.

'Thank you for doing this Danny, but you really don't have to,' Vanessa said as the doors shut.

'Vanessa don't be silly, of course I have to, because I _want_ to okay? Now let's go out and have some fun!!!' Danny exclaimed as the doors opened again. We all grinned at him as we went out into a LIMOUSINE! It was black and shiny and someone even opened the door for us!

'Wow!' Sophie exclaimed as she got in first. Inside it was roomy and awesome and had a huge plasma TV and drinks and food inside. It was surreal.

-------

We finally made it to a huge, extremely expensive looking restaurant with posh looking people, extremely dressed up.

'You're the most beautiful one here,' Zac whispered as Danny chatted to the waitress, who led us each to a different table on opposite sides of the rooms. Zac and I sat down, looking over at the others. Sophie and Nate were both smiling and grinning as he pulled the chair out for Sophie. Danny was already laughing and smiling and relaxing and enjoying himself with Vanessa, who looked like she couldn't believe her luck as she giggled and blushed back at him.

'You truly do look absolutely stunning tonight Lucie,' Zac grinned as he reached over and took my hand on top of the table.

'Thanks,' I smiled, blushing and looking down at the table. 'What did you guys do?' I asked as Zac started eating the bread on our table.

'Well, we got ice cream and stuff, then went to some suit shop and got these then got our hair cut and then we came back here,' he replied. I nodded.

'What about you then?'

'We got taken to a beauty parlour and got our makeup and hair done and got our dresses and shoes and stuff. It was amazing!' I replied.

'Well it was all definitely worth it. I love you Lucie.'

'I love you too,' I smiled back. He pulled my hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it as the waitress bought us over drinks. Zac smiled in thanks.

'So how's the tour going for you?' I asked as I sipped my drink.

'It's going awesome. I have you here,' Zac replied.

'Awwww, other than me?'

'It's going awesome, like I said. Ya know, I never used to like McFly? Now after being with them for all this time, I'll definitely be going to see their concerts! You know that the night that Rosie died, Tom took me aside and stuff and talked to me, making sure I was okay, asking if I wanted to go home to the funeral and stuff. He's been checking up on me ever since. They're great guys,' Zac smiled.

'I know. That night, the one where I woke up and all of you were in our room, Danny and I went for a walk and stuff, and he was so lovely and sweet. I don't know what I'd do if they all weren't as charming and helpful and kind as they are. And even yesterday, Dougie took me to a cafe and had hot chocolate and cookies with me, trying to make us both feel better after being caught in the middle,' I nodded. 'And I can't believe you didn't like McFly! What is there not to like?!'

'I guess I just never really took the time to listen to them and stuff,' Zac shrugged.

I nodded and took another sip of my drink.

'I haven't really been a good boyfriend lately, and I know you've been going through a lot of stuff, and I'll make it up to you, I promise,' he smiled.

'Zac, don't be stupid, of course you've been a good boyfriend!' I exclaimed and he shrugged again.

'I'm still sorry. How have you been anyway? We've all been so busy it's hard to talk!'

'I'm fantastic now,' I grinned and he smiled back, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

'So am I,' he whispered, squeezing my hand tightly. He stroked the ring on my middle finger, the one he'd given me for my birthday. I looked over at the other tables. Sophie and Nate had already gotten their food and were talking and smiling. Danny and Vanessa were both laughing and talking. Danny had his hand on Vanessa's on the table, smiling at her, trying to make her feel as special as possible.

'That Danny Jones is an amazing guy,' I smiled as Vanessa blushed again.

Zac looked shocked. 'What about me?!'

'And so are you,' I grinned as the waitress bought out our main course.

----------

The night was one of the best nights of my life. Zac was incredibly sweet the whole time, we never ran out of things to talk about, the food was absolutely amazing and the looks on the other's faces made our day as well. A very far cry from the day before.

'Do you want to go for a walk Luce? The beach is just across the road,' Zac asked as I finished my dessert.

'Of course,' I smiled, brushing myself off and standing up. Zac took my hand as we cut through all the tables and chairs and over to Vanessa and Danny.

'-honestly, I thought Tom was going to have a heart attack! Those were the days...' Danny was saying as we approached. 'Oh hey guys!!' he grinned when he saw us.

'Hey, Dan we're going to go for a walk on the beach, if that's okay with you?' Zac asked.

'Course, go for it. I'll call you when I want ya. And the food has already been paid for, so don't worry about that.'

'Thanks Dan,' I smiled as Zac lead me out of the restaurant and across the road to the near-deserted beach. I pulled off my shoes and slung them over my arm as he led me down to the waterline. It was a beautiful clear night and all the stars and the moon were reflecting silver in the deep purple water. The tide was up and there were barely any waves, just calm lapping onto the sand.

'Shall we sit down?' Zac asked, motioning towards the white sand.

I nodded and carefully sat next to him, trying not to wreck my dress. 'Isn't it beautiful?' I whispered, motioning out at the water.

'Not as beautiful as you Luce,' Zac smiled, leaning into me, kissing me, putting his hands around the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. A splash from the water interrupted us.

'Look!' Zac exclaimed. Splashing around in the water in front of us was two dolphins, jumping and diving in the shallow water.

'I think it's a good sign,' I smiled as I watched them.

'Definitely,' Zac replied. He leaned back into the sand as the dolphins swam away. I leaned back next to him, staring up at the stars. His fingers intertwined with mine, stroking each of my fingers.

'Harry told me on my birthday the bright star was my Dad,' I smiled, pointing to the bright one.

'He's right. He's up there looking at you Lucie, thinking how proud he is of you and how beautiful he thinks you look now,' Zac replied, turning to look at me.

I looked back at him, smiling. 'He'd be happy about how many amazing people I have to look after me, especially you.'

Zac smiled again, looking back at the star. 'I'll look after her for you Mr Streeton,' he whispered to the sky, kissing the back of my hand again. 'I wish I could've met him. If he's related to you, he'd be awesome,' Zac said, looking back up into the sky again.

'He would've loved you,' I smiled with tears in my eyes. Zac grinned back, putting an arm over me and rolling over, kissing me again. Slowly at first, then more intensely. His hands once again slipped behind my back, pulling me close again. One of his hands brushed the hair out of my face and stroked my cheek.

And lying there on the beach making out with Zac in the moonlight, my life felt perfect.

-------

My phone ringing interrupted after about fifteen more minutes. I giggled and pulled it out of my bag.

'Hello?'

Zac's hands tickled my back and stomach, pinching my bum as I rolled over onto my stomach.

'You guys aren't getting it on, on the beach are you?' Danny's voice said.

'Of course not Dan,' I laughed.

'Well we're ready to leave, so see you soon out the front of the restaurant.'

'Okay, bye Danny.'

'Bye.'

'We gotta go,' I smiled to Zac who was brushing sand out of my hair. He kissed me quickly again and pulled my up out of the sand. I brushed myself off and together we headed back up the beach, Zac humming _No Worries_ under his breath. We were halfway there when he broke out in song.

'_Captivated by the way you look, tonight the light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes. __Times like these we'll never forget, staying out to watch the sunset. I'm glad I shared this with you.' _He sang, dancing around in front of me.

'Zac!' I giggled as he kneeled down in front of me.

'_Cos you set me free, showed me how good my life could be. How did this happen to me?'_ he sang, throwing his arms around me and grinning as we caught up to the others.

I pulled my shoes back on and walked with them back to the taxi. Sophie and Nate were all loved up as well, kissing and hugging every chance they got. Danny and Vanessa were all smiley as well.

'What have you two been up to?' Danny asked with a smile as we walked back, sandy and grinning.

'Nothing,' Zac replied, giggling.

Danny raised an eyebrow as we walked to the taxi hand in hand. Danny felt left out so he took Vanessa's hand as well, swinging it as we walked along. We all got into two taxis and headed home.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ha-ha :) Shorter chapter, enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**-------**

As we made it to the ninth floor, Danny peeked into his room. The boys still weren't back yet and the room was deserted.

'Wanna stay with us Dan? Three way PS2 marathons!' Zac said excitedly.

'You're on!' Danny exclaimed as Nate unlocked the door. The three boys bounced inside, slamming the door behind them.

'Boys...' Sophie sighed as she opened the door to our room. We went inside and shut the door, turning the light on and pulling off our shoes.

'Luce, you're covered in sand, what have you and Zac been doing?' Vanessa laughed as she brushed some out of my hair.

'Nothing,' I smiled, gently taking the pins out of my hair.

'Ah, sure, sure,' Vanessa giggled.

'What _we_ all want to know is what happened with you and Danny!' Sophie exclaimed.

'Yeah, come on! Every detail!' I urged as I sat down next to her.

'We just talked and stuff and he was really sweet and kept holding my hand so I didn't feel left out and telling me all these stories about life on the road and stuff and yeah...' Vanessa smiled, blushing.

'Awwwwwwww! Did you ever think in your wildest dreams you'd be going out to dinner with Danny Jones?!' Sophie giggled.

'No way! I never even thought I'd meet the boys, let alone spend six weeks altogether with them!' Vanessa exclaimed.

'Agreed,' I smiled.

'How did you and Nate go Soph? No more fighting?' Vanessa asked.

'Nope, all good. He was so adorable to me tonight, I've never seen him so loving and sweet and cute,' Sophie gushed.

----

We changed out of our dresses and washed all our makeup off. By that time it was almost eleven-thirty.

'Do ya reckon the others are back yet?' Sophie asked as she sat on her bed.

'Dunno,' Vanessa said as she pulled her arm through her pyjama singlet.

'I'm gonna go see,' Sophie said, standing up.

'Soph, just leave it, they're probably all tired,' I sighed, leaning back on my pillow.

----

Vanessa and I somehow managed to talk Sophie out of going to see them and we all ended up being boring and falling asleep ten minutes later, only to be awoken an hour and a half later by a very, very drunk Harry and Dougie banging on our door.

'Open up girls!!!' Dougie was calling. Sophie glanced over at me and opened the door, jumping back as they both collapsed on the floor at her feet, giggling like nutters.

'Sophie!!! I love youuuuuuuu!!!' Dougie shouted as he grabbed hold of her leg.

Sophie looked desperately back at us. 'Dougie, let go!' she exclaimed, trying to pull her leg away.

'Nooooooooooo! Harry, member when the dude from the band was like woahhhh! And jumped off the stage?' Dougie slurred, letting go of Sophie's leg.

'Yeah, then he was like wooooooaaaaahhh! And like fell on the dude?' Harry replied, giggling insanely.

'Yeah!!! Epicccccccc!' Dougie replied as Harry tried pulling him off the floor but ended up falling on top of him.

'Why you guys all in bed? We gotta partaaaaay!' Harry giggled as he tried getting up from the floor.

'Guys, where's Tom?' Vanessas laughed as Harry fell on Dougie again.

They gasped and looked at each other. 'Oh my God!! We lost him!' Harry exclaimed, looking suddenly worried.

'Harry? Dougie? Where are you?' Tom's voice was calling.

'Oh my god! They're after us Harry!! We better hide!' Dougie gasped, jumping off the floor and grabbing Harry's hand, pulling him into our bathroom. We all cracked up as Tom appeared at the door.

'Are the two pissheads in here?' he asked in an exasperated voice. We nodded and pointed towards our bathroom. Tom sighed and walked in without knocking where Dougie and Harry were crouched in a corner giggling.

'Come on you two, bedtime,' Tom sighed, picking them up by an arm.

'Tom, it was funny, the girls were just like "where's Tom?" and we were like "oh my god we lost him!"!' Harry slurred as he leaned against Tom. Dougie tripped over Sophie's suitcase and went sprawling across the floor, much to the amusement of everyone else.

'What you on the ground for Doug?' Harry began giggling as Tom tried pulling Dougie up, ending up dragging him to the corridor.

'Honestly guys; what kind of example is this setting?' Tom sighed as Dougie rolled on his back and grinned up at him.

'A good one! Right Dougie?' Harry giggled and Dougie nodded, giggling too.

Tom sighed, shaking his head. 'Where's Danny girls?'

'He's with the other two; they were playing the PS2 apparently,' I replied, giggling as Harry began twirling Dougie's hair, crawling on the floor.

'Right, goodnight,' he sighed again, just as Dougie sat up and vomited all over his shoes.

'Dougie!!!!' he moaned in disgust.

'Sorry Tom,' Dougie slurred, lying back on the floor.

'I don't think you girls should witness this. Goodnight, sweet dreams,' Tom murmured as he shut our door, trying not to look at his shoes. The door closed and Sophie went and got back into bed. We listened as Tom was trying to convince Harry and Dougie to go to their room and go to bed.

'Noooooo! We gotta go back to the band! We're McFly! We can get in for free and go and have our own party!' Harry was exclaiming.

'No Harry, we're going to be performing tomorrow night, so you have to go to bed so you're not tired,' Tom was reasoning and you could hear the annoyance in his voice.

'Ohh okay,' Harry replied and there were two sets of footsteps leading away from our door. Tom sighed again and the sound of his footsteps went the other way.

'Well that was...erm.... interesting?' Vanessa said.

'Very...' Sophie replied.

'I'm thinking they had fun at the gig,' I smiled and the other two nodded.

'Well we might as well go to sleep. It looks like poor Tom's in for a long, long night,' Sophie sighed and we both nodded.

'Night.' The light was once again turned off and we fell asleep listening to someone outside our door cleaning up Dougie's mess.

-----

But an hour later, I awoke to Sophie and Vanessa sitting awake, watching something on the TV.

'What are you guys doing?' I asked sleepily, sitting up.

'Can't sleep. Wanna watch it too?' Sophie asked. I thought about it. Since I'd woken up, I now didn't feel like sleeping. I nodded and sat up straighter. They were watching the McFly Wonderland DVD.

'Dougie has purple hair!' Sophie giggled as Dougie began singing Diarrhoea.

'And a lip ring!' Vanessa added. I don't know how much longer I stayed awake for but in the end I fell asleep.

-----

**Are you getting bored of it yet? I'm amazed there's still people sticking with it, it's been going so long! Thank you my loyal readers! You're amazing!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I did promise myself no more drama before the end (which is nearing!), but I guess I couldn't help myself. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was funny, I was laughing while writing it, imagining them! There's ten more chapters of this story left...**

**Wrote this chapter while dying in my bedroom from the 40 degree heat outside this summer. The fan in my room wasn't helping all that much! But that is why it is so hot in this chapter, so enjoy!**

**-----**

We were awoken at midday by housekeeping, which meant we had to get ready and leave our room so they could clean it. We were all hot and sweaty from the heat outside. Looked like it was gonna be a hot one. We ended up going to Zac and Nate's room, thinking it wouldn't be such a good idea to go to McFly's. Zac opened the door after we knocked on it. Nate was still in bed and Danny was curled up on their couch, asleep.

'Morning,' Zac sighed, moving aside so we could move in.

'Why's Danny still in here?' I whispered as we sat around on the floor, trying not to wake them up.

'He kinda crashed out in here, but he woke up when Dougie and Harry knocked on our door, but he decided he'd get more sleep in here,' Zac replied.

'They woke you up too?' Sophie asked and Zac nodded.

'Dougie wasn't sick was he?' Vanessa asked.

Zac shook his head. 'Nope, I think they must've come here first. We've been listening to Tom trying to talk to them all night.'

'Ah well, no harm in having a little bit of fun I spose,' Sophie sighed.

'Yeah, I've been up for ages, they won't wake up. Danny's been snoring for the whole night!' Zac laughed a little too loud and Danny stirred, the blanket draped over him slipping to the floor.

'What time is it?' he moaned, sitting up. 'And why's it so bloody hot? Is the heater on?'

'Welcome to summer in Australia Dan,' Sophie smiled.

'Whatever. I'm off for a shower. You heard from Doug and Harry this morning?'

Zac shook his head.

'I have a feeling they'll both have pretty sore heads today,' Danny sighed and he went into the bathroom.

'How hot is it supposed to be today?' Nate sighed, kicking the blankets off himself.

Vanessa took her phone out of her pocket and sat herself down next to Zac. 'Forty-three,' she sighed, lying back on the bed.

'We're going swimming then!' Danny shouted from the bathroom.

'Too bad we weren't bagging out Danny, HE WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO HEAR US!' Zac shouted back, loud enough for Danny to hear.

'YEAH TOO BAD YOU WEREN'T!' Danny yelled and the shower turned on. Zac chuckled and opened the window as wide as it would go, only to get hit in the face by hot air. He quickly closed it.

'You know what I heard?' Nate said.

'What?'

'Tom's planning some Christmas dinner for the last show!' Nate said excitedly.

'Really?! That's so cool!!' Sophie exclaimed.

'We have to buy Christmas presents for everyone!' Vanessa exclaimed in shock.

'My god, we do!' I yelled in realisation. We wouldn't be seeing them for Christmas.

'Tomorrow okay!' Sophie said and we all nodded.

'Shall we go see if Tom'll take us swimming?' Nate suggested, getting out of bed. He was only half dressed, but still preceded to head out the door.

We followed.

------

'Probably a good idea to knock quietly...' A voice behind us made us jump a mile in the air. We wheeled around and saw that Danny had followed us out of the door.

'Thanks for that Danny,' Zac said, shaking his head, gently tapping on the door.

It opened and there stood Tom looking tired and annoyed. 'Yeah?'

'You okay mate?' Danny asked as he pushed past all of us into the door. Tom shrugged and moved aside, motioning for us to come in too. We followed Zac inside and looked around. Dougie and Harry were still lying in bed, not looking so good at all. The five of us managed to fit onto one of the single beds, the one I remembered being as Danny's.

'Sorry for waking you all up last night,' Dougie moaned, rolling over to face us.

'I wouldn't think you'd remember it Dougie,' Zac smiled.

'I don't. Tom told me and Harry what we did,' Dougie replied, rolling back over onto his back. Their air-conditioner was on full blast and I could've sworn every drop of water in that room had turned to ice it was so cold.

'And believe me, I'm glad I don't remember half of it. Tom, why didn't you stop us?' Harry groaned.

'I tried mate. I tried,' Tom said solemnly, shaking his head.

'Well, why did you let us do a streak down the street outside?' Harry asked. I giggled as a mental picture came into my head. Sophie and Vanessa had the same idea.

'That was just funny,' Tom laughed.

'Would've been. Tom can we go swimming today?' Vanessas asked quickly.

'Where?' Tom asked as he sat on the edge of Dougie's bed.

'Uh the beach?' Vanessa said in a der-brain voice.

'I figured that much. But what beach?' Tom replied, yawning.

'There's a place I went to when Dad was working in Perth last year. It's called Cottesloe Beach and it's beautiful,' Sophie piped up.

'Alright, we'll try that place then,' Tom smiled. 'That means you boys have to get up,' he added, pointing his finger at Harry and Dougie.

'Noooooo, I don't wanna get up,' Dougie moaned, clutching his head.

'Come on Doug, take some pain killers and get dressed and we'll be off,' Danny said excitedly.

'But we haven't had breakfast yet!' Nate exclaimed.

'Breakfast at 12.30 in the afternoon?' Sophie laughed. 'I say it's lunch and we can get that there.'

'And hopefully not get attacked by psycho fans again so Lucie won't steal my drink,' Dougie mumbled as he pulled himself out of bed.

-------

After we were all ready, we made the mistake of deciding to walk to the beach. It was a kilometre away and in the heat it felt like we'd been walking for years.

'Ughhhhhh, who's idea was this?' Harry moaned as he dragged his feet along the burning footpath.

'Danny's,' Dougie moaned from beside him, clutching his head in his hands.

'Who agrees that we go back to the hotel and swim in the nice cool pool?' Zac sighed.

'We're more than halfway there!' Sophie pointed out.

'But it's so far!' Dougie groaned, sitting in the middle of the street, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Come on Doug, up you get,' Danny said brightly, not even looking like he was noticing the heat.

'Danny, by the time we get there we'll be bright red, sweaty, thirsty and starving,' Tom sighed, sitting on a bench beside the road in the shade.

'I know, that's why we go swimming!' Danny exclaimed. I sat next to Tom, my feet burning and my head feeling like someone could cook an egg on it.

'Let's get some lunch in there then we'll keep going,' Harry suggested, pointing to a cheerful looking, pretty much empty cafe.

Everyone agreed and five minutes later we were all sitting in the air-conditioned cafe eating sandwiches and icy milkshakes.

'This is the life eh Danny? Goin out to gigs, travelling around on the road with the girls and guys and you three, playing shows to hundreds of people, drinking the best chocolate milkshake of my life in a cafe in Perth, Australia?' Tom asked dreamily as he sipped his milkshake.

'Yeah, sure,' Danny replied, taking another bite of his sandwich.

'I honestly don't want to leave this place. It's so cold in here!' Dougie sighed vaguely.

'Yeah. Can you believe it's only four days til we go home? I really don't want to leave,' Harry said sadly, stirring his milkshake and watching as it swirled around in the tall glass.

'Neither do I. Do you reckon we'll ever see you guys again?' Vanessa asked hopefully.

'Of course. Next time we come to Australia we'll be sure to visit you,' Tom smiled, patting her hand that was resting on the table.

She smiled back. 'So Tom, what's happening with this wedding? When's it happening, where, wh-,' Sophie started but Tom put his hands up.

'Soph! I'll be sure to email you all the deets!' Tom exclaimed.

'You so did not just say "deets" Tom!!' Harry cringed.

'Okay, I won't use it again. I can't pull it off. But Soph, we'll email you. You girls will definitely be involved somehow and you're flying out to England with us! You boys are gonna be in it too!' Tom grinned. 'But I have to talk to Gi about it of course. Are we all ready to go?'

Everyone nodded wearily and we left the shop, a gust of hot air hitting us as soon as we stepped out the door.

-------

We made it to the beach soon after, everyone sunburnt and thirsty. We bought water then went into the water. It felt amazing after the long walk. The water was rough and wavy, which was kind of scaring me. I stayed close to the boys at all times. Zac could tell I was worried and kept my hand in his for most of the time. Harry seemed to stay quite close-by as well. I felt safe knowing that they would be there if something happened. And I was definitely not planning on near-drowning again.

'Look at the fish!!' Dougie suddenly exclaimed. The five boys ran over to him, following the fish as it swam through the shallows. We watched, laughing as we lay in the shallow water, the sun warming our skin.

'Look! There's more!' Danny cried, following more of them. Suddenly, it became a mission to catch one of the fish. They dove after them, falling, tripping, diving face first into the water. And fifteen minutes later, they had not even got close to catching one fish. Dougie gave a huge disappointed sigh and lay down next to us.

He suddenly bounced up again. 'Let's play Frisbee!' he shouted, running to his bag.

-------

We were all playing Frisbee when suddenly a loud alarm went off.

'What is it?' Dougie asked, tossing the Frisbee to Danny who dived to catch it, landing face-first in the water. The life guards were waving a flag and blowing their whistles and waving frantically.

'Shark alarm!!!' Vanessa shrieked.

'Okay, no one panic!!!' Tom exclaimed as everyone looked around completely terrified at each other.

'Oh sod that, panic!!! Get out of the bloody water! I'm not losing a leg!' Danny screeched, dropping the Frisbee and beginning to run out of the water, grabbing Vanessa by the arm as he ran past.

'Danny! You forgot the Frisbee!' Dougie called, splashing to get it. Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

'Do you want to lose a limb?! Hurry up and forget about the Frisbee!' Harry shouted, managing to pull Dougie onto his back. Before I knew it, Zac had me scooped up in his arms and was carrying me as fast as he could through the water. Dougie and Harry behind us were squealing like girls as they splashed to shore. Sophie, who was running next to Tom, tripped and fell, a wave washing over her as she went to get up. She disappeared under the white wash.

'Where the hell is Sophie?!' Tom screeched, stopping. Nate stopped next to him but managed to trip over his foot, ending up underwater.

'Oh my God!' Tom began yelling, ducking under the water, trying to find them.

'Do we have a problem here? There's a shark! Get out of the water!' A lifeguard was shouting as he ran past us on the shore. He splashed into the water beside a hysterical looking Tom as Vanessa, Zac, Dougie, Harry, Danny and I looked on in horror.

'They're not coming back up!' Vanessa whispered desperately, her hands over her mouth.

'They'll find them,' Danny replied quietly, but even he didn't sound so sure. Harry and Dougie were silent, watching anxiously.

'They went under!' Tom cried.

'Who did?' the lifeguard asked.

'Nate and Sophie. They're fifteen! Please find them!' he wailed.

'You head back into shore mate, it's gonna be fine. They probably just found the gutter along here,' the lifeguard said calmly. Tom nodded.

'Go back into shore,' he said.

'No. I'm helping,' Tom said defiantly. There was a loud scream from the water and everyone glanced anxiously at each other.

'Just hurry up and find them! No one can survive that long underwater and there's a bloody shark out there!' Danny shouted and Vanessa burst into tears. He quickly grabbed her into a hug, stroking her hair. Zac squeezed me closer to him as I stared out in horror.

This could not be happening.

Not another near-drowning... It just couldn't happen...


	44. Chapter 44

**It doesn't actually feel like that long ago I finished these chapters... enjoy :) Thanks for reviewing McFlyGrl and Becky :)**

**-----**

'They're out there!!' another lifeguard shouted. I stood on my toes to see over the waves. Sophie and Nate were bobbing around thirty metres out from where they'd gone under.

'Mate, please go back into shore, we'll get them,' he said, pushing Tom back into shore as he began swimming out to them, two other lifeguards following him.

Tom meekly walked back to us and Harry put an arm around his shoulder. 'You alright?'

Tom nodded dazedly.

'They're gonna be fine Ness, see they've got them now, they're coming back in,' Danny was whispering as Vanessa buried her head on his bare chest.

'I think we'll head home now and swim in our nice safe pool,' Dougie said shakily as Sophie and Nate began to walk through the water, thanking the lifeguards. Tom pushed Harry's arm off his shoulder, running forwards and grabbing both of them in a hug.

'Are you okay?' he asked. I broke free of Zac's grip as well, throwing my arms around Sophie, Vanessa doing the same.

'We're fine, just a little dazed' Sophie half smiled.

'We saw the shark. It's only four feet long,' Nate chuckled as Zac gave him a hug.

'I don't give a crap how big it was. You're both safe now and we're going home,' Tom said firmly.

'Tom, we're fine,' Nate muttered.

'We're still not swimming here. Everyone get your stuff,' Tom replied. 'Enough drama for one day.'

'Amen to that,' Dougie murmured, getting his bag and towel from the sand.

'Let's get the bus back,' Harry said, pointing to a stop.

-----

The bus surprisingly went directly back to our hotel. Soph, Vanessa and I sat on the back seat.

'What happened?' Vanessa asked, watching out the window.

'Well, I fell and couldn't get back up and I started getting pulled out,' she shivered. 'Something touched me and I screamed but it was just Nate. If he wasn't there, I wouldn't be here right now,' Sophie whispered.

'You're all safe now,' I murmured, hugging her.

'I know,' she whispered vaguely as Vanessa hugged her too. The bus came to a shuddering stop and we all got out, heading straight to the pool in the hotel.

----

We stayed in our pool for another three hours, swimming around, playing games and relaxing in the spa, everyone trying not to talk about sharks. We got out and headed to the venue for sound check. As they fixed something on Tom's guitar he whistled through his fingers to get our attention. Sophie, Vanessa, Zac, Nate and I stopped playing Slaps and looked down at him.

Danny and Dougie were lying on the stage having a conversation of which we only caught words of. We caught "snowman", "carrot", "beach", "camel", "Christmas Tree", "window", "ball" and "pineapple". Tom cleared his throat loudly and they looked up at him, Danny leaning his head on Dougie's stomach.

'On Friday morning, we've got a small Christmas gig. It's for charity and should be fun. You girls are backing us up. We're doing _Deck the Halls, Santa Claus is Comin' to Town, Let It Snow, Silent Night, War Is Over and We Wish You a Merry Christmas_. You girls in?' he asked hopefully.

'Of course!' Vanessa said into her mic and Sophie and I nodded in agreement.

'What about you boys? You wanna help to back up?' Tom asked, pointing to Zac and Nate who were amusing themselves with part of a broken drumstick.

'We can't sing!' Zac exclaimed.

A loud chorus of 'Yes you can!' filled the hall.

'Don't you worry, we hear you guys in your room at night singing to Britney!' Dougie shouted.

'Dougie, you're not supposed to tell anyone that! And it's BEYONCÈ not Britney!' Zac called back and everyone laughed.

'We'll give it a go,' Nate shrugged.

'Right, we're trying something new. Everyone is going to be paired up with one of us and we'll each sing verses, then all sing the chorus. Got it?' Tom asked and everyone nodded.

'Lucie's with me!' Dougie shouted, running up the stairs and grabbing me by the hand, dragging me back down.

'Hang on, there's three of you and five of us,' Zac pointed out.

'Four!' Harry shouted. 'You forgot me!'

'But you don't usually sing,' Zac said, confused.

Harry shrugged. 'Doesn't mean I'm not going to.'

'I'm with you buddy!' Zac grinned, running over and sitting beside him.

'Wanna come with me Soph?' Tom asked and she nodded, smiling.

'Ness and Nate? Will you do me the honour of being my singing partners?' Danny asked, bowing low to the ground. They giggled and nodded.

'Right! Let's get practising!' Tom shouted.

------

We played through all the carols three times each. It was a struggle as Dougie kept whispering random facts in my ear about Elves, Santa, Mrs Claus, The Simpsons (?), Advent Calendars and Reindeer that were so random they were hilarious. It began to get so hard to sing because I was laughing that I jokingly told him Santa wasn't real.

He didn't take it so well.

He pretended to burst into tears and run off the stage. Everyone stopped playing, staring at me.

'Lucie, why did you upset baby Dougie? He's very sensitive,' Danny said in a goo-goo voice.

'I told him Santa wasn't real,' I shrugged.

Tom gasped. 'You didn't?!'

I nodded slowly.

Danny and Harry gasped too. 'Remember what happened last year with the Easter Bunny Tom?!' Danny exclaimed hysterically, making himself look terrified.

'CODE RED DOUGIE EMERGENCY! EVERYONE FIND THAT KID!!!' Tom shouted and he, Danny and Harry marched off the stage, military like and disappeared through the same door as Dougie.

'Well that was normal...' Zac muttered.

'Come on,' Vanessa said, jumping off the stage and following them. We ran after her.

We followed Dougie's hysterical wailing down the hallway and into the bathroom. Sophie looked at me before pushing the door open. Danny, Harry and Tom were all standing outside the shower screen. Dougie was inside, crying his heart out.

'Dougie, come out please!' Danny exclaimed.

'No! Santy Claus isn't real!' Dougie wailed, his fake sobs ringing around the white room.

'Dougie, he is real, Lucie's just trying to make you angry,' Tom grinned and turned to us, giving thumbs up before wrenching the shower screen open.

'Lucie, you're--!' he started but he didn't have time to finish his sentence. Together Tom, Danny and Harry grabbed Dougie and got him in the empty bathtub and in a flash were tickling him so much that Dougie was beginning to cry with laughter. Zac and Nate nodded to each other and joined in. Sophie shrugged and joined in too. Vanessa and I did too until Dougie had tears streaming down his face, screeching for us to stop.

He managed to push through us all, grabbing the shower screen and pulling it closed. He pulled it too hard and it ripped off its hinges, shattering to pieces on the tiled floor, leaving Dougie holding nothing but the handle. His hands slowly moved to cover his mortified expression, matching everyone else's in the room.

'Boys, what was that?' Tommy's voice called.

'Run!' Tom exclaimed and together we all sprinted as fast as we could out of the bathroom and back onto stage, resuming our "we were here the whole time" positions that we'd practised so much this tour.

'Dougie, that's coming out of your account!' Tommy's voice called through the door.

'Dang it!' Dougie exclaimed, punching his knee. 'I never get away with anything!'

'We know. Remember the time you managed to break the cable TV and swore it was Arnold the Purple Ice-Cream Monster? That is why you never get away with anything,' Harry giggled.

'Hey, it could've been! He likes his cable TV! Especially the ice hockey channel, geddit?' Dougie said, beginning to laugh. We stared at him.

'No, we don't get it,' Harry replied, confused.

'Well you all suck then! Come on, we have to go get beautified for the show. Well, you do. I'm just naturally beautiful,' he said smugly, striking a pose before running as Tom, Danny and Harry, Zac, Nate, Sophie, Vanessa and I began to chase him through the standing section then right up into the seated section and through the doors.

----

Once we had finished chasing Dougie and pushing him into Ornamental Japanese Water Fountains in the gardens beside the venue, we got ready and played the show, got on the bus and headed straight back home, falling asleep as soon as we got to our rooms.

----

**Everyone remembers ****Arnold the Purple Ice-Cream Monster from the first one right?**


	45. Chapter 45

**More sucky presents.... I'm pretty sure I had too much sugar when I wrote the start of it! Thanks for reviewing.**

**-------**

The next morning Tom (literally) dragged us out of bed, telling us we were going shopping. Everyone got ready and had breakfast and headed to the huge shopping centre.

'Alright, you've got four hours. Go nuts!' Dougie exclaimed when we got there. The four boys went off together and the five of us went together.

'We need to all put in to buy them their presents. What do we get them?' Sophie asked as we sat on a bench, trying to think.

'Let's fill every single one of their guitar cases with chocolate,' Zac said dreamily and everyone laughed.

'Let's buy Tom a toy shark,' Sophie said and everyone laughed again.

'Good idea. We'll buy them one serious present and one un-serious one!' Nate exclaimed.

'Alright. To the toy shop!' Vanessa cried and we all ran to the elevator. We pressed all the buttons, giggling like we were drugged the whole way down the floors, scaring the old lady in there with us. We hummed along to the elevator music as we went down and ran out as soon as it stopped. The toy shop was huge.

'Right, we split up. If you find something for one of the boys, get it and we'll meet back here in five minutes, alright?' Vanessa panted and we nodded. I went off in the direction of the stuffed toys. But behind the stuffed toys was something perfect. A whole pack of things from the movie Ghostbusters; a Proton Pack, a trap, overalls and some other thing they used in the movie. I tried to contain my excitement as I picked it up, knowing _exactly_ who it would be perfect for. I went back to look at the stuffed toys.

As I looked along them, a huge Eeyore doll caught my eye. I could remember Harry having a little Eeyore in his bag, so I grabbed that too. I checked my phone. Two minutes left. Now all we needed was Dougie and Danny.

I quickly walked down another aisle. A huge talking Santa doll made me giggle and I took it for Dougie. A loud beeping from my phone signalled my five minutes was up. I sighed and began to walk back. Someone else would've had something for Danny.

The other four were already there. They'd taken a trolley and it was piled with toys. Sophie gasped as I walked up.

'Forget everyone else's presents for Tom! We _have_ to give him that!' she exclaimed, pointing to the Ghostbusters stuff in my hands. I grinned as they began to stack their toys back on the shelves.

'What did everyone find for Dan?' Vanessa asked.

'I found this,' Nate said, holding up a toy rat, complete with plastic cheese and mouldy food.

'I couldn't find anything,' Sophie said.

'Me either,' Vanessa and I replied.

'I found this?' Zac said quietly, holding out a handful of Matchbox Cars.

'Well, we'll get him both!' Sophie giggled.

'Dougie?' Vanessa asked. I held up my Santa doll.

'Lucie, you're amazing! We have to give him that!' Zac exclaimed, bursting out laughing.

'I agree. Last but not least, Mr Judd,' Nate said. The other four shrugged.

'I got this?' I said uncertainly, holding up my Eeyore.

'Ha, perfect!' Sophie laughed, high-fiving me.

-----

'We're gonna look like complete knobs carrying these around the shopping centre all day,' Zac grumbled. He'd been given the huge Eeyore and everyone was giving him weird looks as we walked through, trying to think of something serious to give them.

'I know, but who cares. We need to get them something each, from each of us. Something that they'll remember us by. Something to say an enormous thankyou for bringing us and looking after us,' Sophie sighed, sitting on a bench again. We sat next to her, looking around the shop.

'What if we recorded a CD of us singing something?' Vanessa suggested.

'Nah, it'll take too long. And that doesn't really say thankyou. Anyway, Zac and me can't sing. What about a photo frame or something? We could get four of the huge ones you can put a heap of photos in each and we can put pictures in them and write a message on them?' Nate suggested.

'That's not a bad idea...' Sophie said and everyone nodded in agreement.

'Ooh, ooh, ooh! We could get our cameras as well and make a song and dance for them, then at the end, us saying individual thanks to the whole group or something?' Vanessa exclaimed.

'Brilliant!' Zac exclaimed.

'Alright, so all we need is photo frames?' I asked.

'Yeah, and something for all you guys as well,' Sophie said cheekily.

'Does that mean we have to split up?' I sighed.

'Not til after we buy the frames,' she shrugged.

----

So we all went into a shop and bought twenty photo frames that could fit two photos in it with white paper around the outside of the photos that we could write on. We figured we'd have one generic group photo and one individual one. After that we split up. I went straight to a music shop to buy my presents. I knew how much they all loved music.

After an hour spent in there, I had all my presents for Zac, Sophie, Vanessa and Nate. For Zac, three CD's- The Used, My Chemical Romance and Panic! At the Disco. For Sophie, two- Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato, knowing how much she loved them. Vanessa got two as well- Green Day and Simple Plan. For Nate Linkin Park and Fall Out Boy.

Satisfied I'd made the right decision, I left. As I walked, I tried to think about what to write on the frames. They'd given us so much; it was hard to thank them for all of it. It would definitely be the best experience of my life. I decided on getting chocolate as an extra present for the two boys and was thinking about the other two when three necklaces in a shop caught my eye. They were the corny _Best Friends Forever_ on three different hearts, but these ones were different. Each one seemed suited to each of us.

On one was a rainbow. Sophie all over.

On another was a soccer ball with a star. Definitely Ness.

On the other one was a yellow smiley face.

I smiled to myself. Maybe that could be my inspiration to be happy and get over everything. All the necklaces had a music treble clef, along with a heart. And when all the charms were put together in the right way, they formed a heart. I smiled to myself as I handed the money to the salesgirl.

'That's lovely, a Christmas present?' she asked chirpily as she put it in a bag, giving me three individual little boxes to put them in. I nodded and she grinned.

'I've seen lots of them walk out the door this year. Hope you and your friends enjoy it.'

'We will,' I smiled and she nodded.

'Merry Christmas,' she replied, handing me the bag.

'You too,' I smiled and left the shop.

-----

As I bought the chocolate, I found Danny and Harry standing in front of the caramel ones, eating the free samples.

'Hope you're not buying our presents. Going on diet, aren't we Harry?' Danny said with his mouth full of chocolate. Harry nodded, trying not to laugh.

'Nah, getting the other two's ones. Zac and Nate,' I smiled.

'Ah, what'd you get us?' Danny asked, trying to peer into my huge bags. I had Tom's Ghostbusters stuff in one, my four frames in the other.

'Never you mind Mr Jones,' I teased and he crossed his arms and pouted.

'C'mon Dan, we better get back. Meet you out the front in five minutes?' Harry asked and I nodded. They left the shop and I got my chocolate and went back out the front. Danny, Harry, Dougie and Zac were already there. All had big bags beside them, taped at the top so we couldn't see in. Sophie, Vanessa, Tom and Nate showed up soon after and we all headed back to the hotel, disappearing into our rooms. Nate and Zac came into ours with all their frames.

'Right, we'll print them out at the venue, now what song are we gonna do? It needs to tell them how much we want to thank them,' I said.

'We should sing different parts and stuff!' Sophie exclaimed.

'Yeah and dances!' Vanessa added. We grabbed my iPod and began to look through the songs...

-----

An hour and a half later we were giggling our way through our songs, our dance moves and our stuffed up lines. Our medley consisted of six songs, all very different.

The first was _Time Of Your Life_ By Green Day,

Second: _Good Times_ By Latch Key Kid,

Third: _How Far We've Come_ by Matchbox 20

Fourth: _Here Standing_ By The Saturdays,

Fifth: _You Raise Me Up_ By Westlife and last, _All Good Things (Come To An End)_ by Nelly Furtado.

We cut them all together into a long song, and it was perfect. We got some dance routines going and different lines, like the boys singing the main parts for half the boys ones, etc. The final cut sounded and looked awesome.

'Now for the thankyous,' Zac sighed, collapsing on my bed after dancing like a crazy person. Nate sat the camera on the shelf and got all of us to stand in front of it.

'Just say whatever comes into your mind,' he smiled. He pressed the button and the red light came on and we froze.

'Hey guys, just wanna say a massively huge thanks for bringing Nate and me over here to see our beautiful girlfriends, and looking after us even if we've peed you off. Thanks, we'll never forget it,' Zac said first, giving the camera a huge cheesy grin.

'Same as Zac said, and Tom, I'm sorry for fighting with Sophie! Thanks for everything guys, this is definitely something to tell the grandkids about and we've had so much fun. Thanks!' Nate smiled.

Vanessa stepped forward. 'I just wanna say thanks for all the chats Danny, they were amazing. Thanks for looking after us so well and teaching us the ropes on how to be rock stars, it's definitely going to help us later on in life. We've learned so much from you and we will never, ever, ever forget it. Thank you for believing in us and being so helpful and lovely,' Vanessa said, wiping her eyes as she spoke.

Sophie bounced up to the camera. 'Heyope! Thanks for all the amazing help and advice you've given us over the last five weeks, it's been a surreal experience and as all the other have already said, something we won't forget. Sorry for making things hard earlier this week and sorry if we've been too loud or too annoying. Thanks for putting up with us and for treating us like your own children, we've loved it!'

Uh oh. My turn. What was I gonna say?

'Hey, I think I have the most thankyous to say. First of all, thanks for an amazing, unreal, experience and all the opportunities. It's something dreams are made of and nothing I thought could ever happen to me. So thank you. Thanks for being incredibly understanding about my dramatic behaviour, without you guys, I don't know where I'd be right now, so I can't say enough thanks for that. Thank you for my birthday party; it was epic and the best one yet! Thanks for giving us one of the funnest, funniest, amusing, hilarious times of our lives and we'll never forget it. I don't think any of us can thank you enough in this video, but we hope it shows. So Danny, Dougie, Harry and Tom...' I trailed off, turning to the others.

They began to sing. 'Another week over and we're still together, it's not always easy, but we're here forever! THANK YOU GUYS!!!!' we shouted, arms over each other's shoulders, giggling and laughing, tearing up and waving, blowing kisses before a beep signalled the end of the video. We all burst out laughing, high-fiving each other.

'So we're putting that on a disk for each of them right?' Nate breathed, trying to catch his breath.

'Yup!' Sophie exclaimed, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

'I'll do it tonight,' Zac smiled.

-----

The rest of the afternoon was spent rehearsing for the Christmas gig, which Tom was really excited about. While the boys went off for another signing, we quickly printed out all the photos, telling Tommy what we were doing. He thought it was a brilliant idea. The boys came back and we sound checked before mucking around in the dressing room, singing and dancing to the Backstreet Boys and to the Macarena and for some reason, the Chicken Dance. It was time to go on soon after. Us three girls were peering out of the curtains when Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie ran up behind us, hugging us from behind.

'It's our second last show together girls!!!' Tom exclaimed, squeezing Sophie so hard she began to go white. I didn't realise that.

'I don't want it to end!' I exclaimed, biting back the tears which were trying to break through.

'Awwww! Luce!!' Dougie exclaimed, hugging me even tighter.

'We don't either,' Harry said sadly.

'What are we going to do every night when we go home? We won't be playing shows or annoying Tom or running around hotels or dancing to the Backstreet Boys or getting food poisoning or going surfing or, or, or,' Vanessa cried, before bursting into tears, laughing at herself, which set everyone else off laughing and crying and hugging, even the other two who had appeared from nowhere.

'Awwww, come on guys! Twenty seconds!' Tommy exclaimed. We all looked up at each other and laughed before wiping our eyes and getting ready to go out.

-----

The show went so fast; the fastest one of them had ever gone and I guessed that the one on Saturday night would go even quicker. That made me sad. In the bus on the way home I thought about it. We'd been with these incredible guys for five weeks and now we were just going home, like that.

'You alright Luce?' Dougie asked from the other side of the bus. I looked up and he smiled at me.

'I'm fine,' I smiled back and he nodded, still smiling his Dougie Smile. Something I'd definitely miss.

'What's happening on Sunday? Are we leaving the airport separately? As in you guys go to England, we go to Melbourne?' Sophie asked sadly. It felt like we were breaking up. Not that I knew how that felt like.

Tom gave her a small smile. 'No Soph, we'll come back to Melbourne with you so you don't have to travel by yourself.'

'Okay,' she sighed.

'Come on girls, just enjoy the last few days!' Danny exclaimed, putting an arm over Vanessa's shoulders.

'Yeah,' I agreed.

'Get your dancing shoes on for tomorrow night too,' Harry added.

'Why?' Zac asked.

'We're going out clubbing,' Dougie said and Danny flicked him in the ear.

'Not clubbing. There's just a gig on where a band plays for half it, you dance to a DJ for the rest of it. You interested?' Danny asked and we all nodded enthusiastically.

'Good,' he grinned.

-----

We got home at around one and fell asleep, preparing ourselves for the next few nights, which, by the sounds of it were going to be hectic.

**------**

**The gig is based on something we have in my hometown quite a bit. They get local bands to play for a bit of it, then have a DJ while they're taking a break. A lot of fun! And if you don't know any of the songs I referenced to, check them out, they're all amazing! **


	46. Chapter 46

**This chapter is a **_**tiny**_** bit like Met This Girl, my first ever story. But I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing :")**

------

'Good morning!!!' Tom was exclaiming as he came into our room. He turned the light on and sat on the end of Sophie's bed.

'What's the time?' she asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Vanessa rolled over and opened her eyes. I followed suit.

'Remember our gig this morning?' he asked gently, hiding something behind his back.

'Yeah,' Vanessa yawned.

'Good, looking forward to it?' he asked and we nodded. 'That's good, got something for you,' he smiled, pulling three thin rectangles out from behind his back. 'I realised earlier it was December and none of us have Advent Calendars. That's just not cool,' he grinned as he gave us each one.

'Thanks Tom,' I smiled.

'Yeah, thanks,' Sophie replied, opening hers.

'You'll have a few to eat,' Tom laughed as we opened the first one.

'So where's the gig?' Vanessa asked, her mouth full of chocolate.

'Some hall somewhere. We're playing for primary school kids. They're always very fun,' Tom smiled.

'What do we wear?' I asked.

'Just wear the dresses you got the other day. Minus the heels, wear something a little bit more casual,' Tom said and we all giggled. 'What?' he asked.

'You sound like a fashion designer,' Vanessa giggled and he gave an embarrassed smile.

'I'll let you get ready,' he said, his cheeks still a bit pink.

'Okay, thanks for these Tom,' Sophie said, holding up her seventh piece of chocolate.

'No problem,' he smiled, leaving the room.

Vanessa gave a little scream under her breath. 'We get to wear the dresses again!' she said excitedly.

'Yeah!' Sophie exclaimed.

----

Twenty minutes later we were back in our beautiful dresses, made up, hair curled/straightened and were walking down the hall to McFly's room. The two boys met us as they came out of their room, wearing matching white shirts from their suits they'd been wearing when they took us out and dark jeans.

'You're both looking very stylish,' Sophie smiled.

'At least we don't have to wear the bloody suits; we'd die in this heat!' Zac exclaimed, undoing the top three buttons of his shirt. The other three went ahead into McFly's room.

'You look beautiful,' he smiled, looking me up and down.

'You're not looking too bad yourself,' I smiled back. I twirled my ring around my finger and accidentally dropped it. I bent over to pick it up when someone pinched my bum. I span around. Zac was standing there, innocently whistling up at the ceiling.

'Cheeky,' I smiled.

'You know you love it,' he said, giving me one of his smiles. I smiled back and he ducked down, picking up the ring that I had left on the floor. He gently took my hand again, sliding the ring onto my finger, kissing each one of my fingers before finally reaching my lips.

He hugged me tightly. 'I don't want to go home,' he whispered, stroking my hair.

'I don't want you to go home,' I whispered back.

'Promise you won't go off with any other dropkick guys?' he murmured. 'Even though I know you wouldn't.'

'I promise. I love you Zac,' I whispered.

'I love you too. The last five weeks have been the best of my life.'

'Mine too. Do you promise not to date any slags?'

'Of course I promise.'

'I'll talk to you every day on Facebook,' I whispered.

'As will I. And send you special presents, just to show you I'm thinking of you,' he whispered with a smile. 'But that will mean I'll be sending you one every second of the day,' he chuckled and I smiled.

'I'll miss you,' I murmured, leaning my head on his shoulder.

'I'll miss you too,' he whispered, kissing me on the cheek, before leaving a line of kisses all the way across to my lips again.

'Guys? Aren't you hungry?' Harry's voice was asking. We turned around.

'Yeah, we're coming, come on Luce,' Zac smiled sadly. He took my hand gently.

'You look beautiful Luce,' Harry grinned.

'Thanks Harry,' I smiled. He was wearing a white shirt as well, the same as the boys. He pushed the door open and everyone was sitting on the floor feasting on a full English breakfast.

'Good morning,' Danny smiled as we sat on the floor as well, pulling a plate towards each of us. Everyone was in identical outfits which was cute.

'Ready to entertain some little people? And I'm not meaning Dougie and Lucie,' Harry said and Dougie and I punched him in either arm. 'I'm sorry!' he exclaimed.

Tom glanced at his phone and choked. 'Shit! We're fifteen minutes late!' he exclaimed, jumping up.

'For what?' Dougie asked, shoving another muffin in his mouth.

'For the car that was picking up and taking us there!' he exclaimed, brushing himself off, grabbing his guitar off his bed. 'Well hurry up then!' he exclaimed, noticing none of us were moving.

---

After a very rushed beginning we were all at the hall twenty minutes later, the driver very irritable and annoyed.

'Right, one run through before the kids get here, now!' Tommy exclaimed as we all sat in the dressing room drinking coffee and eating the rest of our breakfast we'd smuggled with us. 'Oh and they want you to wear these,' he said, throwing a plastic bag at Tom.

'What's this?' he asked, tipping it upside down. Santa hats, white stick on beards, elf hats complete with pointy ears, reindeer antlers and red flashing noses fell onto the table.

'They can't be serious,' Zac moaned.

'Come on, where's your festive cheer? Who wants what?' Tom asked. No one said anything.

'Well if no one's gonna choose, I will,' Tommy said, coming back in the door and taking the stuff from Tom. He went around and handed everyone a complete set and left the room.

'No arguing or changing your things!' he called. I looked at what he'd given me. Reindeer antlers and a flashing nose. Great, now my singing would sound even more nasally. I looked around at what everyone else got. Harry, Tom, Dougie and Danny were looking at their elf ears and hats with hidden annoyance. Zac and Nate had gotten the Santa outfits and the other girls both had the reindeer ones.

'Well this is great, I'm gonna swallow my beard,' Zac said as he stuck in on. 'Ho, ho, ho,' he said meekly, putting his hat on too.

'Suits you,' Danny smiled, putting his hat on with the pointy ears.

'Haaa! And you said the Santa outfit suits me!' Zac giggled.

'Shut up,' Danny muttered.

'Guys! I said now!' Tommy's voice was yelling.

'I don't want to wear this,' Vanessa moaned as we filed out of the room and onto the tiny stage, decorated with fake snow, snowmen, Reindeer, Santa and his elves and sleigh, tinsel, holly and fairy lights. Harry's drum kit was covered in fake snow and our microphones had vines of holly and fairy lights going up them. I had to admit that it looked pretty good.

'And another thing!' Tommy exclaimed as Danny, Tom and Dougie set themselves up. 'They're expecting a twenty minute session with the kids afterwards.'

'What are we supposed to do then?' Tom asked, plugging his guitar in and standing back up, putting his elf hat on.

'Talk to them, sign the stuff they have,' Tommy shrugged.

'Alright,' Tom sighed. Everyone had their outfits on and were all looking pretty cute. The cameraman who had been there for most of the tour, filming some of the nights (we hadn't been in all of it. We figured the McFly fans watched their DVD's for them, not the teenage girls who travelled around with them) began to film us and their photographer started taking pictures.

'Alright, one run through! One, two three four!' Tom commanded.

-

After a dodgy sound check and run through, the kids began filing through the doors with their teachers, pointing at everything, some even holding hands with each other which was cute. A couple waved to us and the others took their seats on the wooden floor.

'I hated doing that when I was at school,' Vanessa whispered.

'I know, you used to fake that you'd hurt yourself so you could sit on a chair,' Sophie whispered back and we all giggled.

'Sounds like you,' I smiled. I'd been in a different class to the other two.

'Actually sounds like something Sophie would do,' Nate whispered and he and Zac giggled. Tom turned around and put a finger to his lips. Zac pretended to lock his lips and throw the key away and Tom giggled, turning back.

'Everyone's here,' the event coordinator whispered to Tom.

'Great,' Tom whispered back. 'How's it going everyone?!' he asked in the mic.

'Good!' the kids chorused.

'Good to hear! Is everyone excited for Christmas?' Tom asked and all the kids squealed. 'What's everyone asked for this year?' he asked.

'A puppy!' one kid shouted.

'A computer!'

'A pony!'

'Wow! Sounds like fun,' Tom exclaimed.

'What do you want?' a kid yelled.

'Me? All I want for Christmas this year is to have fun with my family!' Tom smiled and the little kids giggled.

'Well, it's only twelve sleeps until the big day, so we're going to play you some special Christmas songs! I'd like to introduce the rest of the band. We're McFly by the way!' Tom exclaimed and everyone clapped. 'I'm Tom, that's Danny, Harry and Dougie. Say hi to them!'

A loud, muddled chorus of 'hi Danny, Harry and Dougie' filled the room.

'And our special guests for today, and who have been on tour with us; Lucie, Sophie, Vanessa, Zac and Nate,' Tom smiled, followed by another muddled chorus of hellos.

'And guess what I've been told?' Danny said into the mic.

'What?' the kids asked.

'You have to promise to keep it a secret!'

'We will!' they exclaimed.

'I've been told that Santa himself might be coming later on! But shh! It's a secret!' Danny exclaimed, his finger to his lips and all the kids began to cheer and squeal.

'This is our first song, it's called Deck the Halls, make sure you sing along as loud as you can!' Tom exclaimed.

-

We finished our set of songs, the kids singing and dancing through the whole thing and cheering louder than any stadium after we finished. The two boys (and Harry) did an awesome job of their singing, considering they hadn't sung in front of an audience much before.

As we walked off stage to talk to the kids, we were all given a handful of lollies to give them and took off our costumes. There were a few kids sitting on the side crying.

'Oh come on, we can't of been that bad,' Tom whispered and I laughed. A group of kids swamped Dougie, Danny, Harry, Tom, Nate and Zac, Sophie and Vanessa, leaving me by myself. Danny grabbed me by the arm as he handed out lollies to the kids, who were beginning to get violent with each other.

'Go and talk to that little girl over there,' he muttered, pointing to a little girl who was sitting by herself. She had bright orange curly hair and lots of freckles and was very cute. She almost looked like the original Annie. The only thing marring her adorable appearance was the fact that she looked miserable.

'Why me? I don't know what to say!'

'Just do it! It's not like we can get away! Spread the Christmas joy!' Danny hissed, grinning at the kids as they took the lollies out of his hands and pulled on his t-shirt, chattering away to him. I meekly walked away from the group and over to the little girl.

'Hey, I'm Lucie, what's your name?' I asked gently, sitting beside her, handing her the tiny chocolate bar. She didn't say anything, but just took it. Her face was pale and sad.

'What's your name?' I repeated quietly.

'Alisha,' she replied softly.

'And how are you Alisha?' I asked brightly. She shrugged miserably.

'Are you excited about Christmas?' I asked. She shook her head.

'Why's that?' I asked.

'Santa doesn't come to us,' she whispered.

'Santa comes to everyone! Why doesn't he come to you?'

She shrugged again. 'I don't know.'

I paused, trying to think of something to say. Why wouldn't he come to her?

'I try to be good every year, I help Mummy, I don't cry about Daddy as much, I try and look after my brothers and sisters as much as I can, but he never comes. I have four sisters and two brothers. I'm the oldest. I'm eight. I leave him food every year. But it's always still there when I wake up. We don't even have a tree. I wrote him a note, telling him that because we didn't have a tree he could just put them at the end of my bed, but I still didn't get any,' she said, beginning to cry. She crawled into my lap, leaning her head against my shoulder.

'I'm sure there's a reason why Santa didn't come. Maybe he couldn't find your house?' I whispered and she shook her head.

'The kids next door always have presents. They get heaps. Mummy said we're poor. And Santa doesn't come to poor kids. Ever since Daddy was gone, he never came again.'

'What happened to Daddy?' I asked quietly.

'He died when our house burned down when I was three on Christmas Eve,' she whispered, crying harder.

'I'm sorry,' I murmured, hugging her, tears threatening to pour down my cheeks as well, but I kept them inside. 'Would you like to come meet the boys?' I asked gently. She nodded and I picked her up, carrying her over to Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry who were sitting in the middle of a group of kids.

'Who's this?' Danny smiled, standing up.

'This is Alisha,' I replied, turning her around. I caught sight of her miserable face and couldn't keep it in any longer.

'I'm sorry,' I muttered, passing her to Danny covering my face with my arm before leaving the room as quickly as I could, pushing past the others. As soon as the door was closed the tears fell. I leaned my head against the wall.

'Lucie?' a voice was calling. I remained silent, squeezing my eyes shut.

'There you are, what's wrong?' Danny's soft voice was asking. He put his hand softly on my shoulder. I shook my head tearfully, sinking to the floor. He sat next to me, bringing his knees to his chest and clasping his hands together in the middle.

'Come on love, you can trust me. What's the matter?' he asked. 'Is it Alisha?'

I nodded slowly.

'What about her?'

'Santa never comes to that little girl anymore,' I whispered.

'Yeah? And why's that love?' he asked gently.

'She said she's poor. Her father died when she was three at Christmas and I'm guessing her mum can't support them anymore. She's got six other brothers and sisters. She has to watch all the other kids opening presents on Christmas Day and she's got nothing and she wonders why. She said she tries to be good but they can't even afford a tree,' I whispered, wiping my face.

'Awwww Luce,' Danny murmured, holding his arms out. I leaned forward into them and he patted me on the back.

'How do you do it?' I asked suddenly.

'Do what?'

'Go to Uganda and hospitals and meet all the sick and dying and poor kids and not be affected by it?'

'Luce, believe me when I say that after every hospital visit, every gig for charity, every trip to an orphanage or Uganda the boys aren't the same for days. Dougie gets even quieter, Tom just looks miserable and doesn't talk much and spends a lot of time alone, and Harry tries to pretend he's not affected when everyone can see he is.

'This may sound ridiculous, but after every one of those visits, that night I spend crying. We're living a life of luxury, complaining when we get a cold, when there are other people in the world worse off. This may sound even more stupid, but the night after you told me your story, I cried. Those nights you were screaming in your sleep cut me up inside, laying in bed listening to you. I know my father has left as well, and I've tried to block him out of my life, but with you, you were close to and loved him. It's not stupid to feel bad about feeling upset okay? We just do the best we can and try and make some people feel better,' he whispered and I nodded.

'We didn't tell you, but these primary school kids are from the most disadvantaged part of Perth. Their schooling is free and they have all come from broken and poor or disadvantaged homes. Santa is coming today to give them presents, donated by the people of Western Australia. And we're here to spread some festive spirit. What I've learnt over the years, is to stay strong while you're in there and make them feel as good as you can. Then when you're home and sitting in a room by yourself, that's when you let the tears flow okay?' he murmured, tears coming into his eyes as he said it.

I nodded again and wiped my eyes.

'You look like a panda,' he laughed, and I blushed.

'I'm sorry, here,' he said quickly, pulling a handful of tissues out of his pocket. 'They're clean,' he smiled, blotting at my eyeliner stained cheeks. 'There we go,' he said, smiling at me.

'Thanks Danny,' I said softly.

'No problem. Come on, we better head back in there, Santa's coming soon.' Danny winked at me, pulling me up by the hand.

----

Back inside the room, all the kids had started a game of Bobs and Statues with the others.

'You alright?' Zac asked as I stood back next to him.

'I'm fine,' I smiled.

'What was wrong?' he asked, bobbing down.

'I'll tell you later,' I replied and he nodded.

'Ho, ho, ho!' a booming voice called, and in walked Santa. The kids all cheered excitedly. The looks on their faces were priceless. I smiled at them, watching as they excitedly sat down on the floor as Santa sat in the big chair where Danny's microphone used to be. He had a huge sack beside his chair. The nine of us went and sat at the back as all the kids lined up to get their presents and get their photo taken with Santa.

'Cute, isn't it?' Zac whispered, watching as the little boy he'd been playing with got a present.

'Yeah,' I smiled.

'What was wrong before?' he asked quietly.

'Did you know all these kids are all disadvantaged and poor?' I whispered.

He nodded. 'Tom told me before.'

I nodded.

'So that's why?' he asked and I nodded again.

'Look,' Danny whispered, nudging me in the side. Alisha was going up to Santa. She sat on his lap and he gave her the present and there was a flash as her photo was taken. I smiled along with her as she jumped off his knee and sat on the floor, unwrapping the present. A Barbie doll and some clothes for it fell out.

'Look Lucie!' she squealed, running over to me, holding the doll above her head for everyone to see. 'I got a Barbie!' she exclaimed, putting it in my lap.

'Wow!! That's awesome Alisha! You'll be able to play dress-ups with her won't you?' I smiled and she nodded excitedly.

'I'm going to call her Lucie!' she beamed.

'Aw, I thought her name was Barbie?' I asked.

'Lucie is her nickname!' she explained.

'Well, thank you very much Alisha,' I grinned.

'It's okay,' she smiled, throwing her arms around me. I blinked back tears as I hugged her.

'Come and play with me!' she exclaimed. I glanced back at the others who motioned for me to go.

'Sure,' I replied, standing up as she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a clear spot on the floorboards.

'This is the best present ever!' she exclaimed as she made Barbie walk across to me.

'Do you wanna change her clothes?' I asked and she nodded enthusiastically and began to pull the dress off her.

'You know what Alisha?' I said.

'What?' she asked, looking up at me.

'My Daddy died as well,' I replied, absentmindedly twirling a piece of my hair in between my fingers.

'Really?' she asked, her face shocked.

I nodded.

'How?' she asked.

'In a car accident earlier this year,' I replied quietly, staring at the floor. Suddenly I had a pair of little arms around me, telling me I would be okay.

'Thanks sweetie,' I whispered.

'You're like me, we've both lost our Daddies!' she exclaimed, still hugging me.

'I know,' I murmured.

'Luce, time to go!' Zac called.

'I've got to go Alisha,' I whispered, hugging her close again.

'Thank you for talking to me Lucie. Lots of people don't; they think I'm weird,' Alisha sighed.

'You're not weird at all, you're beautiful and amazing and you're going to become very successful when you're older!' I smiled and she grinned at me.

'Will I get to talk to you again?' she asked.

'Well I live in Victoria, so maybe not,' I sighed.

Her whole face fell. 'Okay,' she whispered sadly.

'Hang on, how about if you have my phone number and you call me if you want to talk to me about anything?' I asked and she nodded. I quickly scribbled it out onto a piece of paper and handed it to her.

'Come on Lucie!' Tom called.

'Coming!' I exclaimed.

'Thanks Lucie,' Alisha smiled, putting her arms around me again.

'It's alright. Now you take care of yourself and your brothers and sisters and your mum okay? They need a strong girl like you to help them,' I said and she beamed up at me.

'Bye Lucie,' she smiled.

'Bye Alisha,' I smiled as she let me go. I waved at her as we left the room and got back onto the tour bus.

And it was then that the tears began to fall.


	47. Extra!

**Hey guys, I thought I would do something different for this update! This is the starting bit that was going to be McFly's POV of this story (it's from before they arrive in Australia!). It hasn't gotten anywhere and is stuck on the part where they pick them up from school, but I'll just post this bit up as it gives a little background as to Dougie's bass and stuff :) Hope you enjoy, and it will be back to normal next update! (unless you guys want more of this one to where I've written it...? Review and tell me!)**

**---**

**Tom's POV:**

'Hey Tom, Tom, TOM!!!' Dougie was yelling as he ran through the house after he'd gotten home from the mall.

'Kitchen!' I called back, taking another sip of my coffee, sitting in front of the portable heater. It was freezing in our house at this time of year. He raced in, coming to a sliding stop on the tiled floor.

'I-I-I-I-,' he stuttered excitedly.

'Doug, take a deep breath and calm down,' I laughed.

Dougie inhaled deeply then sat in the chair next to me. 'I just saw the most awesome bass EVER!!' he exclaimed breathlessly.

'Yeah? What was so awesome about it?' I asked.

'Well it was like all colourful, like my others, you know, Benjamin and Percy and stuff? Cept this time, every time you change strings, the lights change colours!!' he exclaimed excitedly. He seriously was the youngest member. He could be excited over the littlest thing such as flashing coloured lights.

'Sounds awesome wicked Doug,' I replied, draining my coffee cup and putting it in the sink.

'I'm gonna go back and get it tomorrow, once I round up some money, it costs a bit...' he trailed off, heading up to his room. While I stood and rinsed out my cup, an idea hit me, like Danny had hit Dougie when he'd dropped his Bruce Springsteen gold disk on the floor. I raced into the lounge where Danny and Harry where watching X-Factor on TV with the heater on full blast. It felt like a sauna in there.

'Dudes just had the best idea ever!' I said, sitting next to Harry and turning off the TV.

'Yeah?' Harry replied.

'I'm guessing you've heard about that bass Dougie wanted?' I asked and they both nodded.

'I think the whole neighbourhood heard,' Harry said.

'Well, he's concerned about the money, so why don't we buy it for his birthday?' I said.

'Sounds awesome Tom! But where do we get the money to buy it from?' Danny asked.

'We each put money in you twat,' Harry said, flicking the back of Danny's neck.

'Oh, how much do you need?' Danny asked, taking out his wallet.

'I have no idea, Doug didn't tell me,' I replied.

'When do we go and get it?' Harry asked.

'Well he's going back for it tomorrow, so do you want to go now?' I asked and they both nodded.

'What if he wonders where we've gone?' Danny asked.

'Thanks Dan, you've just volunteered to take Dougie out for lunch, while Harry and me do some shopping and buy the bass,' I said brightly, slapping Danny on the back while he groaned.

'Where am I going to take him?' he sighed.

'I dunno, but be gone for around an hour alright?' I said.

'Tom, do you even know what shop he saw it in?' Harry asked.

'Nope, but we'll find it, I'll pay for it then you two can pay me back, alright?' I said and they both nodded. 'Come on Harry, let's go,' I said, grabbing my keys off the bench.

'Bye,' Danny said miserably, standing up and stomping up the stairs to Dougie's room. Harry and I headed out to my car and got in, starting to drive to the mall. I'd have to pick Gi up from her audition later on...

----

**Danny's POV:**

'Doug, come on I'm taking you out for lunch,' I sighed knocking on his bedroom door. He opened the door looking flustered and clutching an old money box he'd had since we started out.

'_You're_ taking me out for lunch?!' he said, trying to suppress a grin.

'Yes, come on, get in my car let's go.'

'But I'm busy trying to work out some money for the bass!' he complained.

'That can wait, come on, where do you wanna go? I'm buying,' I said as he followed me down the stairs, dropping the money box on the couch.

'I'm only coming if I can drive and take my car, your driving scares me Dan, you should know that,' Dougie said as he got his keys.

'Fine, fine,' I sighed, going out to his ute, opening the door and getting in the passenger seat. I tried to stretch my feet out, but all the old newspapers, magazines, bags of clothes, bags of rubbish from McDonalds, KFC, Subway and various others.

'Doug, when was the last time you cleaned your car?' I asked, kicking a lizard magazine out of the way of my feet.

'I dunno, like a month ago,' he replied, starting up his car. 'Where to Ratman?' he asked backing out of our driveway.

'Up to you,' I replied, fiddling with the heater, wondering how Harry and Tom were going.

'Alright, McDonalds it is then,' he said, checking the road before pulling out onto it, starting to drive towards the freeway to the nearest McDonalds. We sat in silence while he drove down the freeway. He was a pretty good driver, Tom and Harry had taught him well but for some reason, they never let me teach him.

'So Dan, where are Tom and Harry?' Dougie asked, turning the radio down.

'Ermmmm they're doing some shopping,' I replied awkwardly but he didn't seem to notice.

'Okay, I told you about my bass didn't I?' he asked excitedly like a kid on Christmas morning.

'Yeah, you did, several times Doug,' I replied with a smile. _Don't say anything stupid Danny, don't say anything stupid, don't reveal anything, don't ruin Tom's idea_.

'Sorry, it's just awesome!' he exclaimed. I laughed and leaned back in my seat. Doug turned the radio back up and we sang along to all the songs. We made it to Maccas and went in, wearing sunglasses and beanies, trying not to be noticed by the twenty teenage girls inside.

'Tell ya what Doug, I pay for food, you pay for the ice-cream?' I reasoned and Dougie nodded.

'So, what do ya want?' I asked as we lined up.

'Just the usual Dan,' he said. There was a very hot girl serving us.

'Hi, one large double quarter pounder and a large Big Mac thanks,' I said, leaning on the bench.

'Sure, is that all?' she asked and I nodded.

'£9.50 thanks,' she said, batting her eyelashes at me. I handed her the money and she made a point to brush her fingers along my hand. I felt Dougie's elbow jab into my ribs and I flinched and she pulled her hand quickly away, blushed and set about getting our orders.

'What?' I hissed angrily at Dougie who was standing next to me and was pulling my sleeve consistently.

'Stop flirting Dan, what about Olivia? You've only just ended it with her! Can't you just refrain from it just for a couple of weeks?!' he scolded.

'You know I don't mean it Doug,' I replied and it was true. I didn't mean to flirt with hot girls.

'I know, but could you at least try not to?' he asked and I nodded.

'Are we eating in here or what?' I asked.

'Let's eat in here in the warm,' he replied, smiling as the girl handed us our tray of food. We found a table right in the back corner and started eating.

'Were you alright last night Doug?' I asked.

'Why do you ask?' he said through a mouthful of potato.

'You were talking a bit last night,' I said, taking a bite of my burger.

'Oh alright, dunno what I was dreaming about,' he said dismissively, shoving more chips in his mouth. You could tell when Dougie lied. His voice went higher pitched. Talking a bit was an understatement. He was yelling and it had woken me up it was that loud. But he didn't seem to want to talk about it, so I left it.

We finished our meal and got back in Dougie's car with McFlurrie's, cos they sounded like McFly haha! Dougie began spitting his M&M's at me so I spat some back, which ended it ice cream splattered all over the windows and seats.

'Anywhere else you wanna go?' Doug asked.

'It's up to you mate,' I replied.

'Wanna come see Frankie with me then?' he asked.

'Yeah sure,' I replied.

------

So we set off to Frankie's house, where Doug sometimes spent the night. We pulled up out the front of her house.

'Sure you wanna come Dan?' he asked and I nodded.

'Of course Doug,' I replied and he grinned at me. We got out of the car and walked up her front path. The last time I'd been here was about three weeks ago, which was only the third time. Doug knocked on the door, then let himself in, slipping his shoes off and leaving them next to the door. I awkwardly followed suit and followed him down the hallway to the living room, where Frankie was sitting with Giovanna drinking coffee.

'Oh, hello Doug, hi Dan,' Frankie said, getting out of her chair and throwing her arms around Dougie's neck.

'Hi Gi,' I smiled.

'Hi,' she smiled back. Dougie proceeded to tell Frankie and Gi about his bass, while I stood and listened, feeling a little awkward. After he'd finished Gi stood up.

'Well Frankie, I better get going to this audition,' she said. 'Okay, Gi, good luck!' Frankie said, giving her a quick hug before going to see her off. Doug plonked himself on the couch next to the fireplace and I sat myself down on the mat on the floor.

'Presley!!' Dougie whistled. Frankie's little pug skidded into the room and jumped up into Dougie's lap.

'How are you hey? Missing your daddy? I know you are!' he said in a baby voice, rubbing him on the head.

'Doug, I was just about to give him a bath!' Frankie sighed as she came back in.

'Well I didn't know that!' Dougie replied, tickling his belly. While we chatted to Frankie and I played with Presley, I wondered what Tom and Harry were up to...

-----

**Harry's POV:**

'Tom, we are never going to find it, you don't even know what shop he saw it in,' I complained to Tom. We had been walking around for half an hour in search of this bass Dougie wanted.

'Harry, it's gotta be here somewhere, this is where Dougie said he was going earlier,' Tom replied. We had already been into five stinking music shops with no luck.

'Ooh, I'll just give Gi a ring and see how her audition went and when she wants to be picked up,' Tom said, getting his phone out of his pocket. As we walked past countless clothes shops and food courts, I finally spotted another music shop. I looked back at Tom, who was still chit-chatting away on the phone and headed into the shop. There were guitars on one side of the room, drum kits and stuff at the back and other instruments behind that. Looking around I finally spotted something that looked like what we were trying to find. A bass guitar that was sparkly and same as Percy and Benjamin except it was all colourful. I smiled to myself and walked over. Yup, it looked a lot like it.

A voice behind me made me jump. 'Hi, can I help you?' a guy asked, walking over.

'Nah just looking thanks mate,' I replied.

'Got your eye on the bass?' he asked, motioning towards Doug's pride and joy.

'Nope, it's for a friend,' I replied and he nodded.

'You a bass player too?' he asked.

'Nah mate, drummer,' I replied and he nodded again.

'Well I'll let you keep browsing then,' he smiled, going back to the desk. I tried motioning to Tom out the window, but he was so immersed in the phone he didn't notice. I sighed and left the shop grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him back inside; He didn't protest, he just kept talking.

'Tom, look, is this it?' I asked. He looked up and where I was pointing.

'I'll call you back Gi, love you too, bye,' he said quickly, hanging up the phone.

'This is it,' Tom grinned.

'How do you know?' I asked.

'I just know Doug,' he replied as the guy came over again.

'Can I help you?' he asked Tom.

'Yeah, we'll take this please,' he said, motioning at the bass.

'Oh, you're the bass player?' he asked and Tom shook his head. 'Nope,' he replied.

'Alright, so just this?' he asked, taking the bass off the wall and carrying it to the desk.

'Yeah, thanks,' Tom smiled, wandering off to have a look at guitars.

'You're lucky, I had another young man in here earlier today with his eye on this one,' he said as he put it in the case.

'Oh really?' I said, pretending to be surprised.

'Yeah he was apparently coming back in to get it tomorrow, but he didn't tell me to reserve it or anything,' he replied and I grinned evilly to myself. Tom was a legend.

'Right, that'd be £3300 thanks, are you going to pay it in full?' he asked.

'Tom!' I called.

'Yeah?' he asked coming back over.

'That'll be £3300, are you paying in full?' the man repeated.

'Man Doug's got expensive taste,' he muttered taking out a credit card.

'Yeah I'll pay in full,' Tom said, handing him the purple credit card. Tom put his pin in, was given the receipt and we headed back out to the car. Tom put the bass across the back seat.

'Want some lunch Harry?' he asked as he drove out of the underground parking.

'Yeah that'd be good,' I grinned, my stomach rumbling at exactly the right time. He laughed and put his indicator on.

'So, looking forward to the tour?' he asked and I nodded enthusiastically.

'That's good, what would you like for lunch?' Tom asked as he drove past a strip of road with KFC, McDonalds, Burger King and Subway.

'Burger King would be nice,' I said and he did a U-turn and went back to Burger King, going through the drive thru, ordering our usual, handing everything to me while he concentrated on driving.

'Hey do you mind if we make a stop on the way home? I gotta pick Gi up from her audition in ten minutes,' Tom said.

'Yeah that's fine,' I replied, handing him his burger.

'Fanks,' he said, his mouth full. I laughed and started eating my food, turning on the radio. Within five minutes we were in front of the theatre where Gi was. We sat in the car, finishing eating and listening to the radio waiting for her.

'Do you reckon Doug'll love us for this or hate us?' Tom asked as the rain poured down on the windshield.

'Why would he hate us?' I asked.

'Well....I don't really know,' Tom said in a confused voice. I laughed and stared out the window at the rain. Tom and me had the heater on full blast and it was still freezing!

'There she is,' I said to Tom as Gi walked out the big oak doors, standing under cover, peering out through the rain.

'Back in a sec,' Tom said, grabbing an umbrella out from under his seat and opening it before running over to Gi and covering her with the umbrella and together they both ran back to the car.

Who said chivalry was dead? Tom was always sweet to Gi, always helping her and being a gentleman. I quickly jumped over the seat and into the small backseat of Tom's Mini.

'Hi Harry!' Gi called as she jumped in the front seat, shutting the door as quickly as possible.

'Hi Gi, how'd the audition go?' I asked.

'It went very well, which was good,' she smiled, doing up her seatbelt as Tom backed out of the parking space.

'Tom this bass is taking up all the room!' I exclaimed, pushing it closer to the other side.

'Hmm, weird... Dougie was saying something about a bass when I saw him at Frankie's,' Giovanna said, as she looked back to see where it was.

'Hmm, funny about that,' Tom smiled.

'What are you boys up to?' Gi asked with a smile. 'Doug wanted a bass, so we went and bought it for his birthday, don't tell him!' Tom said and Gi nodded. 'And tell Frankie when you see her next too,' he added.

'Sure, but won't he be a little annoyed when he discovers its not there tomorrow?' she asked.

'Yeah, but remember I went to stage school? I know how to act!' Tom grinned and Giovanna giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

'I'm not so sure about the other two though,' she smiled.

'Hey I thought I was really good in Just My Luck thankyou!' I exclaimed and she laughed. We dropped Gi off at her house and went back home, hiding Dougie's bass underneath Tom's bed. We didn't do much that night, just had a quiet night at home for once. No drinking involved.

----

**Dougie's POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling very excited. I was buying my bass today and we were heading off on tour the next day! I had just found enough money to pay for the bass, all £3300 of it. I jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes, grabbed my wallet and ran down the stairs. Tom was already at the table eating his breakfast of Crunchy Nut.

'Dougie, at least eat some breakfast mate,' he laughed as I was about to run out of the door with my car keys.

'I'll get some on the way,' I replied, running out the door. I tried starting my car, but after three tries, it didn't start. The petrol gauge was resting on _Empty_. I cursed VERY loud; loud enough Harry poked his head out the window and yelled 'Some people are trying to sleep!!'

I kicked the tyre and stomped back inside.

'What's with the French Doug?' Tom asked as I walked past him to the bench.

'Can I borrow your car keys? My cars out of petrol, I'll get some more later on,' I asked.

'Sure,' he replied.

'Thankyou Tom!' I said in relief, grabbing his keys and running back outside, planting a kiss on his forehead that took him very much by surprise. I jumped in his Mini and adjusted the seat to my liking. I then started it up and headed out the driveway and onto the highway to the mall. I got to the front and parked, making sure I locked Tom's car before going into the music shop, heading straight over to the bass section.

No, it couldn't be.

It wasn't there!!!!

I checked around the whole shop for the rainbow, light up, Musicman bass, but it was nowhere to be seen. I spied the sales assistant who had been there last time I was in. I briskly walked over to him.

'Hi, you wouldn't happen to have another one of the rainbow Musicman Ernie Ball Sterling Basses in the back would you?' I asked in my most polite tone.

'No sorry, we sold that one yesterday,' the dude said in a very bored tone.

'What? But I asked you to hold it for me,' I replied, getting angrier.

'You did? Oh sorry I must've forgotten to write it down, I can order in another one if you'd like, but it'll take two to three weeks to get here,' he replied, still in the same bored tone.

'But I'm going on tour tomorrow!' I exclaimed angrily.

'Oh, well looks like you'll just have to get it when you come back,' he replied, looking at me closer. 'Hey, you're-,' he started but I took off out of the shop before he could finish his sentence.

I slammed the door and got in the Mini, feeling extremely pissed off and annoyed. I HAD asked him to save it for me. I started the car and went to reverse out of my parking space, only to slam on the brakes so I didn't hit another car. I had to calm down, I didn't wanna write off Tom's car!

I went into Starbucks and bought some coffee and a muffin to eat for breakfast and ate it as I drove back to the house, attempting to calm myself down.

--

I made it back to the house and stormed in the door.

'What's wrong Dougie?' Tom asked as I slammed the door shut, threw the keys across the bench and sat on the table.

'Stupid idiot at the music shop sold my bass!' I shouted angrily.

'Oh that sucks Doug, I'm sorry to hear that!' Tom said and he _did_ sound sorry for it. That was weird...

Danny came down the stairs, wrapped in the duvet off his bed.

'What's with the shouting?' he asked.

'What's with the blanket?' I remarked.

'I was cold alright, Tom can I turn the heater up please? It's like an igloo in here,' he said and Tom nodded.

'Now what was with the shouting?' Danny called from the lounge.

'The dude at the music shop sold my bass,' I replied.

'Oh, bummer!' he called again.

'Yup,' I replied miserably. I went upstairs to have a shower and get ready to have a lazy day in front of the TV.

---

**Tom's POV:**

'Dougie, give me my phone,' I called to Doug, who was lying on his side on the couch with a bowl of Doritos and a can of Coke in front of the TV. There were several chocolate bar wrappers around him on the floor.

'Why don't you get it, it's yours, not mine and I'm depressed,' he said in his whiney voice he used when he didn't want to do something.

'Because you're lying on it and why are you depressed?' I replied.

'Because my bass wasn't there and I wanted it so bad,' he replied, taking a bite of a Dorito.

'Get over it and give me my phone!' I said and he sighed. Sure enough when Dougie moved his arse, underneath was my iPhone.

'Thought it was mine,' he said, handing it over.

'Does yours have the background of Aurora the cat? No. Yours has some lame picture of Jerry the lizard,' I said, typing in Fletch's familiar number.

'Lizards pone cats,' Dougie said, lazily changing the channel on the TV with the remote.

'Did you seriously just say _pone?_' I asked in surprise.

'Yup. Have a problem with it take it up with my manager,' he said, stuffing another handful of Doritos in his mouth, wiping his cheesy fingers on the arm of the couch.

'Doug, your manager is my manager, and do you have to wipe your fingers on the couch? It's stained enough,' I said, pressing the call button and putting the phone to my ear.

'Yes, it's not stained enough yet,' Dougie replied in the same bored, sulky tone.

'Shh,' I said and he made a face at me and turned the TV up louder. I shook my head at him and decided to go to my room where it was quieter. We'd been rehearsing for our next tour for at least the last three months. As soon as the girls had gone back to Australia, we began planning our Australian tour, hoping that they could come along. We were going to surprise them and bring the guys they met in England along too, which their parents had all agreed to.

We were flying out to Australia Tuesday this week which was the next day. I started talking to Fletch about what was happening- our tour bus had safely made it to Australia and was waiting for us to arrive.

We'd had the two guys- Zac and Nate over for a few nights so we'd get to know them. All the lads were massively looking forward to it.

We had been secretly talking to the girl's mothers and fathers without them knowing, but we decided it was time to send them an email to tell them about it.

'Oh and Tom, I need you to ask the boys something and get back to me ASAP,' Fletch said as I was about to hang up.

'Yeah, what's that?' I asked.

'I need you to ask them if they mind sharing a room for the whole tour. We all just thought it would be easier for the girls and the other two boys if you were all in the same room,' Fletch said. It had been a _long_ time since we'd all shared a hotel room.

'I'll ask them now if you want and call you back,' I said.

'Alright mate, talk to you soon,' he said. I got off the phone to Fletch and went back down to the lounge where Danny and Dougie were fighting over the controller and Harry was just sitting in the middle of it, contently eating his Doritos that he'd obviously stolen from Dougie.

'Oi, let's send these girls an email to tell them what's goin on,' I shouted, loud enough over Danny and Dougie's girlish squeals and Harry's crisp crunching.

'While you guys work this out, answer me this; do you all want to share a hotel room each night on tour so it's easier for the girls if they need us?' I asked. They all nodded a bit reluctantly so I sent a message to Fletch telling him what they said.

Dougie and Danny were still wrestling on the sofa. While they all sorted themselves out I got my MacBook out and started typing a pro looking email. It read:

_Hi again (insert girl's name here)!_

_Well it's McFly again and we've got a question to ask you, (insert other two girl's names here), but they'll get their own emails. We have a tour coming up soon and we were wondering whether you girls would like to join us on it. It goes for five weeks, so that means a lot more time with us than you did last time. We would like to hear from you ASAP, even if you can't make it because we need to tell the people who run our tours and our managers but we hope you can make it. Please contact us through the numbers your Mum will have and also send us an email back. Hope to hear from you soon! _

_From Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie xx _ _(written by Tom HA-HA Dougie I write better emails than you!!!!)_

I was pretty satisfied with that and didn't even bother running it past the other children who had begun playing Halo on our newly fixed X-Box. We were taking the PS2 on tour because we didn't want another incident of having to take Danny to hospital to get another four stitches where Harry dropped it on his head during one of their moments of madness.

I sent the email off to the three addresses and called the two boys to make sure they were ready for tomorrow. They both sounded pumped and nervous, come to think of it, so was I!

'You guys packed yet?' I called from the kitchen. I was half done with mine and I knew for sure none of the other boys had even _started_.

'Nup, you wanna do it for me Thomas?' Danny called back.

'Nope,' I replied. I glanced at the clock. It was four. We were supposed to be going out for dinner with all the family and friends as a going away kind of thing. Our flight was for eight in the morning and knowing the others, they'd still be packing when it was time to leave.

'No Halo til it's done,' I said, walking in and bending behind the TV, threatening to unplug it.

'No Tom!!!! Massive high score let me save it first!!' Danny cried, quickly pressing the buttons and saving his game.

'Done?' I asked and he nodded. 'Right my children, time to pack. Father Thomas is here to help,' I said in a saintly voice that made them all giggle.

'Yes Father Tom,' Danny said, standing up straight and saluting me, going up to his room followed by Dougie and Harry. I followed them as well. As I followed Harry something caught my eye. James's room door was half open. I smiled to myself and pushed it open. The three single beds we'd gotten for the girls were still in there. It looked as though they had just gone out and were coming back later. The beds were _still_ unmade after five months.

I grinned to myself and shut the door, going into my room and finishing packing. I couldn't decide between my black or red skinny jeans, so I just took both. I finished packing and rolled my bag out the door, down the flight of stairs to the second floor. All the lads' doors were open. Harry was searching through his drawers, clothes flung everywhere.

Danny's was pretty neat and tidy with piles of clothes sitting on the bed.

Dougie, of course was having a bit of trouble packing, like always.

'Tom, can you help me?' he asked, looking up and seeing me standing at the door.

'Sure,' I smiled, leaving my bag beside his door and going in.

'I can't make it fit in,' he moaned, sitting on his bag, trying to zip it up. There were clothes hanging out the sides.

'Doug, get off,' I said with a smile. He slid off and I started unzipping his bag and pulling all the clothes out.

'You'd think after five years I would've mastered it,' he smiled, going off to do his own thing while I started again on his clothes. As I pulled all his socks out of the bottom, my fingers brushed something hard, like a book. I glanced up at Dougie, who was in his bathroom getting some stuff together. I slid the book out of the bottom. It looked like an old photo album. With another glance at Dougie, I opened it, getting hit in the face by dust. I held my breath, not wanting to sneeze. On the first page was Dougie as a baby. I recognised his mum in the photos, the fittest of the McFly mothers. There was another male figure in the photos, who must've been Doug's father. They looked very alike- same eye colour and shaped nose and even same colour natural hair. I smiled a sad smile, feeling sorry for the poor kid.

I thought back to those first nights in the house with the whole band. He yelled and screamed and whimpered all through the night, his dreams being heard all through the house. After the first three nights, we decided to all sleep in the lounge, to try and calm him down a bit and it worked. We went back to our rooms after three days, but it started again. There was nothing any of us could do.

I grimaced, remembering how horrible it had sounded and put it back down the bottom of his case. Dougie came back out with his bathroom stuff and put it next to his case.

'Right Mr. Poynter, we need to work out what the problem is,' I said. We went through his stuff, packing stuff and taking stuff away until it all finally fitted inside the case.

'So Doug how's you and Frankie going?' I asked, folding a pair of his jeans and putting them inside. We'd heard a lot of loud, angry "conversations" as Dougie called them from them the last week.

'Alright, worked a lot of stuff out finally. Why can't we be more like you and Gi? You guys are perfect,' he said with a sense of longing.

'Dunno,' I replied, doing the zipper up. 'There you go.'

'Thanks Tom,' Dougie smiled, giving me a hug jokingly. He grabbed some other stuff around his room and took it with him, wheeling mine and his cases down the stairs to beside the door, where they all usually sat before a tour. As I looked at the bags sitting on the floor, a familiar feeling of excitement went through my body. I went into Danny's room and he was finished and so was Harry, so we got cleaned up a bit and went out for a lovely going away dinner.

We stayed out pretty late, all getting drunk and having an awesome time. We traipsed back to the house, all heading to bed straight away.

**More? Haha, if you guys want the rest, I'll post it the update after the next one!**


	48. Chapter 47

**Back to the real story now! **

**Just a bit of a warning, to start finishing up with this story, the chapters will start getting longer, as there's only six left after this one! As you have probably have already figured, I wrote this around Christmas. I now wish I had've gotten it finished and posted it at Christmas Time, but I guess it's fine now!**

**Oh, PS, has anyone heard You Me At Six's version of Poker Face? So much better than the original!**

**----**

The boys decided on Subway for lunch, so we all sat on the water's edge once again to eat it. After we finished, we took our shoes off and walked around in the water, building sandcastles with moats again, feeling like little kids, which was awesome.

I laid on the sand watching as Dougie collected water in his shoe for the moat; as Tom smoothed the sand over the lump on top which was the lookout tower; as Danny giggled with Harry as they tried to do cartwheels over a pile of sand they'd made; as Vanessa tried teaching them how to do it right; as Sophie and Nate snuggled, made out and giggled on the sand; and as Zac collected shells to make it pretty, I felt sad.

This would all be over in a few days. The boys would go home and so would we. I smiled as Danny and Harry began to fight with each other, giggling like nutters as they rolled around in the sand wrestling. That's what we'd remember. All the cute times.

I grinned and crawled over to Zac, planting a kiss on his cheek.

He turned around, smiling. 'What was that for?'

'Because I love you,' I grinned, placing a swift kiss on his lips.

'Cheeky girl,' he teased, poking me in the nose. I poked my tongue out at him, giggling.

'Meet me outside your room at three tonight and bring your bikini. We're going swimming,' he whispered and I nodded, grinning.

'Don't tell anybody!' he exclaimed and I nodded again.

'I'll be dancing with you tonight. You'll have to show me your moves,' I teased.

'What do you mean my moves? My moves are brilliant. Mr Michael Jackson would've had a hard time keeping up with my moves,' he said completely seriously, standing up and doing a demented form of moonwalk before tripping on Dougie's shoe of water and ending up face planting the sandcastle.

'Zac!! I was just about to finish the moat!' Dougie moaned as everyone began to crack up.

'I'm sorry!' Zac exclaimed.

'So you bloody well should be! I spent forever building that and I even got attacked by a fly when I was getting the water, it hasn't been easy you know!' Dougie was ranting, making us crack up even more.

'Dougie, I love you,' Zac giggled, throwing his arms around him.

'So you should. Who doesn't?' Dougie said arrogantly, a tiny smile playing on his face.

'We best be getting back. We've all got some stuff to do, don't we guys?' Vanessa said, eyeing each of us.

'What?' Nate asked. Vanessa drew the outline of a square in front of her face. The photo frames. It looked like the others got it, but Nate was still confused. 'Squares?'

'Frames!' Sophie hissed in his ear.

'Ohhhhh! Okay! Got it now!' he exclaimed as the McFly boys stared at us.

'What are you on about?' Tom asked.

'Never mind. Can we go home now? I'm getting burnt and it stings,' I said quickly, which wasn't exactly a complete lie, as my arms had begun to go red.

'Alright. We'll just chill til the gig tonight, right? You girls and guys still wanna go?' Tom asked and we all nodded enthusiastically.

'What's the band?' Sophie asked as we began to walk back up the sand.

'I dunno, some local band,' Tom replied.

'Are they good?' Vanessa asked.

'We know as much about them as you do. But if they're not, we'll just dance to the DJ. I'm lookin forward to showing off some of my moves to you girls,' Danny teased, pulling a John Travolta Saturday Night Fever move, then turning it into a Michael Jackson crotch grab.

'Lovely Danny. Make sure you dance as far away from his as possible,' Tom whispered to us and we giggled and nodded.

'And why do you need to be back so early? What are you all planning?' Harry asked. We looked at each other.

'You'll find out tomorrow. By the way, what time does our plane leave from Perth to Melbourne?' Sophie asked.

'At eight, Perth time. Then the one to England leaves at one forty-five, Melbourne time. Confusing!' Harry exclaimed.

'Yeah, so what's happening tomorrow then?' I asked as we all piled back onto the bus, leaving trails of sand up to the opposite end.

'You shall see, but we'll have you up early-ish. Everything's prepared and set up. You'll enjoy it, I promise. It's always fun to have the last show, especially around Christmas,' Tom smiled.

'But what're we doing?' Sophie asked.

'You'll see!' he exclaimed. 'But I recommend you get to bed early tonight when we get home because I don't think you'll get much sleep tomorrow night. And if I catch any of you on the grog, you're being made to sit in the corner all by yourself, not enjoying any of it!' Tom said sternly.

'But Tom, you know us, we all had our first drink at their age, heck, Doug even lost his virginity. Which I hope none of you have done...' Danny said, staring round at us all. We shook our heads. 'Good.'

'Thanks Danny,' Dougie muttered.

'No problem Doug,' Danny replied as Dougie gave him the finger behind his back.

'No Danny, I don't care what we did. I'm not being responsible if they get drunk and sick and feel horrible. I am not sending them home with a hangover, you understand?' Tom said stiffly. Danny nodded slowly. 'Do you kids understand it as well?' Tom asked, turning to us.

'We're not kids Thomas,' Vanessa said in a posh voice.

'Yes you are, until you turn eighteen, you're still children. So do you understand me?'

'Loud and clear sir!' Nate exclaimed, saluting. Tom bit his tongue as we all giggled. The bus came to a stop in front of the hotel and we all ran inside and to the elevator.

'No coming into our room McFly Peeps!!' Vanessa exclaimed as she madly pressed the button to the elevator.

'Yeah? Well no coming into our room Kiddlywinks!' Dougie exclaimed, pushing the other up button just as madly. The door dinged and opened and we all pushed our way inside.

'Why can't we come into your room then?' Sophie asked.

'Secret McFly Peeps business. No Kiddlywinks allowed,' Dougie teased. 'Why can't we come in yours?'

'Secret Kiddlywinks business. No McFly Peeps allowed,' Sophie mocked back.

'Well fine then! Be that way!' Dougie exclaimed as the door opened. He stormed down the corridor and slammed the door behind him.

'Lucie, you really shouldn't have told him Santa Claus isn't real. He hasn't been the same since,' Harry said sombrely, patting me on the shoulder as he followed him. I stared after both of them before we quickly went into our room, pulling out the frames, photos and black pens out from under our beds.

'Right, no influencing anyone on what they write and no talking!' Vanessa exclaimed as she popped the back out of her frame.

'Aren't they all going to have too many of them? They'll get five each!' Sophie exclaimed, following suit.

'Oh well, their rooms are big,' Vanessa said with a flick of her hand. I put some music on my iPod as we carefully put the photos in the frames and took the white paper out of them to write on. I sucked on my pen as I lay on my front on my bed trying to think of something to write. I decided to do Harry first. I'd had a smaller connection with him than the other three, although he had saved my life. I smiled as I looked down at the picture of us two. It had been taken when we were mucking around dancing together in the dressing room. It was sweet and funny.

We'd each gotten a different group picture for each boy, meaning they got different one from each of us, but the others had the same one as them. They were our trademark group photo. In my group photo, it was one of the ones taken at the Gaol before we went in.

I thought harder. What had Harry helped me with? Drumming, he'd helped me on my birthday and he'd just been there.

_Harry,_ I began. _I just want to say a huge thanks for all the brilliant times we've had together while we've been on tour with you. Thanks for teaching me to drum a bit and for helping me all those times when I was upset, especially on my birthday. Your words truly did help. Thanks for making the time fun with all your witty comments and making us laugh all the time and for helping with my homework and for providing drunk entertainment. Thanks for your contribution to my party, it was amazing! You're an amazing musician and I loved spending the time with you and hope to see you again! Oh and thank you for saving my life in Anglesea, I don't know what I would've done without you there, I'd still be lying on the bottom of the ocean, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for also looking after me and taking me to the doctor in London. _

_Merry Christmas! Love from Lucie xox. _

I nodded in satisfaction as I read through it. That sounded alright. I slipped the paper back inside the frame and wrapped it up using the paper we'd bought. All their random, kiddie presents were already wrapped up and hiding in the cupboard.

'Hey, do we write the same on their card?' Zac asked above the music.

'I don't know, should we?' Vanessa asked.

Sophie shook her head. 'Just a message in the card, nothing too special. Not many people keep cards anyway.'

'I do,' Vanessa pointed out.

'Yeah, so do I,' Nate replied.

'Well I said _not many_ people didn't I?' Sophie sighed and we all laughed. I wrote a quick message to Harry on his card before starting on Danny's frame. The photo was of me and him on the beach. He'd stolen Tom's camera and had proceeded to take millions of photos of everyone with him. I grinned at it again. Danny's was going to take a bit longer to write...

_Danny, _

_Thanks for all the amazing advice and help over the last five weeks. I don't know where I'd be without your talks and comforting after the nightmares, after Alisha and other times, especially back in London. They were amazing and really helped the situation. Thanks for providing a lot of the fun with your comments and the things you do, you truly do make people laugh in ways you don't even know. Thanks for the help on the homework and for being a part of my party planning, it was the best one I've ever had. I really enjoyed spending the time with you and hope to see you again! _

_Merry Christmas, love from Lucie xox_

I read through it, frowning. There was so much more I could say to Danny, but I couldn't figure out how to put it into words. I guessed he'd figure it out; he was a lot more bright than the guys gave him credit for. Two remaining frames. Tom's and Dougie's. Dougie's was definitely going to be the hardest. I moved it aside and took Tom's one. A picture of me and him on the bus on the way home from a show, courtesy of Dougie. I sighed and thought about everything Tom had done for me...

_Mummy Fletcher,_

_A very, very, very big thanks to you. Without you this whole trip would've fallen apart. Thanks for being there every single time for me and for helping me with my homework and things and back in England when you took me to the doctors and looked after me amazingly. Thanks for being so awesome while we were all sick and for everything else. Thankyou for planning everything and looking after us so well and for talking to me after the nightmares and sleepwalking. Thanks for teaching me some guitar and showing me the videos from Uganda and the auditions. Thank you for my amazing party and for looking after me when I hurt my ankle. You're an incredible songwriter and musician and so is your band. It has been an honour staying with you and we won't ever forget it. I don't know how to thank you for everything, but thank you Tom and I hope we see you again and congrats on your engagement! _

_Merry Christmas! Love from Lucie xox_

'This is so hard! How the heck do we write everything we want to thank them for? There's too freaking much!' Vanessa moaned.

'I know!' Sophie exclaimed, tossing her pen across the room, hitting Nate in the nose.

'Ouch!' he exclaimed, tossing it back.

'Aw, I'm sorry baby,' Sophie cooed, crawling across the room, kissing Nate on the tip of his nose, before making her way down to his mouth.

'Get a room!' Vanessa exclaimed.

'How about you just turn around? You said no talking, not no snogging,' Sophie giggled as Nate stroked her face. Vanessa turned and shook her head at me before beginning on wrapping another frame.

'Soph, we gotta get these finished! Stop sucking face and do it!' I exclaimed.

'Ruin all the fun,' she mumbled as she gave Nate one last kiss and came back over and moodily wrote on another card. Now for Dougie. This was going to be the hardest one yet....

_Dougie..._

_I really don't know what to write here. I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for me; My birthday present, looking after me, helping me when no one else did when they were fighting, having fun, teaching me bass, driving me to my grandparents house, helping me when I hurt my ankle, helping with my homework, helping me not to make an idiot of myself on the radio, contributing to my party, helping me back in London with my accident and looking after me and for being amazing the whole time. You've helped me a lot while we've been here, thank you from the bottom of my heart Doug. _

_Merry Christmas, love from Lucie xox. _

That was horrible. But I didn't know how to write it any differently. It would have to do. I scribbled out a card for each of them and wrapped their presents, putting them with the others. The frames all looked pretty cool; the writing was pretty effective. Vanessa had begun on making a card for Tommy, Fletch and Jason, which we'd all planned the night before. I faced myself to the corner and wrapped Vanessa's, Nate's, Sophie's and Zac's presents and wrote out their cards and put them with the others. My pile of presents was the biggest as I was the first finished. I helped Zac wrap McFly's ones. He'd written a lot less than I had.

Fifteen minutes later all the wrapped presents had been put into the cupboards in our rooms. It was five o'clock once we were finished so we went into McFly's room. They were all lying either on their beds or on the floor watching Forrest Gump. I sat beside Dougie who turned to me.

'My name's Dougie, Dougie Poynter,' he said in a Forrest Gump accent as I cracked up.

'Where's Sophie and Nate?' Tom asked, looking around.

'I thought they were with us,' Vanessa replied, looking behind herself and around at the others.

'Vanessa, you interrupted their snog session before, they're probably finishing it off,' I sighed as Zac put his arms around me.

'Dougie, you got the water pistol?' Harry asked as he bounced up off the floor. Dougie grinned evilly as he pulled a colourful plastic water pistol out from underneath his bed, running to the bathroom to fill it up.

'Can we have the key?' Harry asked. I nodded and handed him the card and together him and Dougie snuck out the door. There was a scream from Sophie, a yell from Nate, yells from Dougie and Harry before the two boys ran back into their room, breathing heavily.

'What?' Tom asked as Dougie tossed the key to me.

'You don't want to know,' Harry murmured, sitting down beside me.

'Harry's overreacting, it wasn't that bad,' Dougie sighed.

'What were they doing?' Tom pushed.

'Making out,' Dougie shrugged.

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'Then why is Harry so horrified?'

Dougie shrugged again.

'So, shouldn't we all be getting ready for tonight? We _are_ going to a restaurant before, remember?' Danny said quickly, changing the subject.

'Yeah, sounds good,' Dougie replied.

'Not another restaurant! I don't wanna spend tomorrow vomiting up Chinese food again!' Vanessa moaned, clutching her stomach.

'Who said it was Chinese? We're going out for Mexican,' Danny smiled.

'I _definitely_ don't wanna be throwing Mexican back up! It'll burn!' Vanessa laughed.

'Well if it doesn't taste right, don't eat it this time,' Tom shrugged.

'You did as well Tom. You got sick too,' Danny pointed out. Tom shrugged and moved over to his bag, pulling out a few t-shirts.

'Which one? Green Slimer Ghostbusters t-shirt, Sonic the Hedgehog t-shirt, Wookie-on-a-t-shirt, Darth-Vader-Wearing-Sunglasses t-shirt, Back To The Future t-shirt or Stay Puft Marshmallow Man t-shirt?' he asked, holding each one up, a pair of black skinny jeans sitting next to him.

'You're a nerd Tom,' Zac laughed.

'What's wrong with that?' Tom asked, taken aback. 'You're the computer game nerd.'

'That's different,' Zac pointed out.

'Marshmallow Man; red looks good on you Tom,' Vanessa said.

'Really?' Tom asked, holding it up against himself.

'Yeah,' I agreed.

'Cool,' he smiled, pulling off his plain t-shirt and heading into the bathroom with the jeans. Vanessa and I drew in breath. Five weeks and we still almost passed out when we saw them shirtless!

'Tom I think you just made three girls faint!' Dougie called.

'Why?' Tom asked, poking his head out of the bathroom. 'No shirt?'

Dougie nodded.

'Who's the third?' Tom asked.

'Harry,' Dougie grinned.

'What was your name again?' Harry asked menacingly.

'My name's Dougie, Dougie Poynter,' Dougie said in his Forrest accent.

'Well maybe it's time for to Dougie to Run Dougie! Run!' Harry said, springing up from the couch.

'Oh nutty fudgekins,' Dougie muttered as he ran out the door, Harry hot on his heels.

'Run Dougie! Run!!!' Vanessa and I called out the door after them, giggling.

'Will those two ever grow up?' Danny sighed as he moved to his bag. 'You wanna help me find something to wear tonight?'

'Only if you help us,' Vanessa bartered.

'You really want me to help you?' Danny snorted.

'Fine, don't then,' Vanessa shrugged, pulling Danny's bag closer to herself.

After a few minutes of shuffling through piles of clothes, -some clean, some... not so clean- we found a white Volcom t-shirt with purple, reddy pink, green, blue and grey Volcom logos on it that we'd seen him wearing a few times that looked good.

'Hey Danny?' Vanessa asked timidly as Danny pulled his old shirt off and began to pull on his new one.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'When you said all-ages, you mean there's gonna be like fifty year olds there?' she asked and he began to laugh.

'No love, it's from ages twelve to twenty-five,' he smiled, pulling a pair of shorts out of his bag.

'Phew. That's good,' she sighed.

'Why? Were you scared old guys would try and hit on you?' Danny teased.

'No,' Vanessa said.

'There's not even going to be drinking, I don't know why Tom was drilling it into you that you shouldn't,' he muttered.

'Maybe he meant tomorrow night? You'll all be drinking of course,' I pointed out.

'Yeah maybe. I won't be getting too hammered though. It's no fun travelling halfway across the world with a hangover,' he smiled.

'Alright, well we'll let you get ready then,' Vanessa said, standing up.

'Meet us back in here in ten minutes,' Danny said.

'Ten minutes?! That's not enough to do our makeup and hair and get changed!' Vanessa exclaimed.

'Fine, fifteen, but that's as high as I'll go!' Danny exclaimed.

'Fine, come on Luce,' she smiled, pulling my hand. I grabbed Zac's as well and together the three of us headed out to the corridor.

'What am I going to wear?' Zac moaned as he went to open his door.

'Wear your white Hurley top. It looks hot,' I said, pushing him through the door.

'Wait, you think it looks hot do you Miss Lucie?' Zac called but Vanessa closed the door before I got to reply. Sophie was standing in front of the mirror in our room putting a thick line of eyeliner around her eyes.

'What'd Harry and Dougie catch you and Nate doing before?' Vanessa asked as she pulled a top and a pair of skinny jeans out of her bag.

'Kissing,' Sophie shrugged. She was wearing skinnies as well, along with a sparkly tank top.

'Sure sure, they seemed a lil shocked,' Vanessa teased.

'That's what we were doing,' Sophie replied.

'Okay then,' Vanessa said, but she didn't seem so sure. I looked through my clothes. I could never just put an outfit together in two seconds like the other two could.

'What am I gonna wear?' I moaned.

'Wear that top you bought a while ago here, the white and pink one and your skinny jeans. Simple,' Sophie smiled as she began to run the straightener through her hair.

'Luce, I'm curling your hair, it looks beautiful like that,' Vanessa said as she plugged it in.

'But Dan said we only have fifteen minutes,' I pointed out.

'What Danny says and what Danny remembers are two different things. Get dressed! I wanna do your makeup as well,' Vanessa smiled.

'What, you don't think I can do it myself?' I asked, taken aback.

'I'm not saying that, I just know what looks awesome,' Vanessa replied.

'I'll do it myself,' I muttered.

'Girls, last two days, no fights please,' Sophie said briskly.

'Fine. Vanessa you can do it. And I'll need the straightener for my fringe Soph,' I replied and she nodded.

-

Twenty minutes later we were ready to go. The six boys were waiting out in the hall for us, all wearing jeans and t-shirts and I was flattered to see Dougie was wearing mine! Harry's was dark green with a light green Hurley thing on it and Nate's was blue and Zac's was white. Casual but hot I thought.

---

The restaurant was within walking distance, so we walked there, had a feed of burritos, tacos and nachos and continued our walk in the humid air to the hall the gig was in. There were quite a few people lined up to go in, most either our age or older. It sounded like the DJ was already playing as I could hear Lady GaGa blasting from inside. I watched Vanessa beside me check out all the guys lining up and by the looks on her face, she was satisfied with the assortment of boys.

'We're not asking you girls to stay with us while you're here; go and have fun, but we'll come and get you when it's time to go,' Tom muttered and we nodded.

'Anyone tries to give you something in a little bag that they say is pencil shavings or Panadol, don't take it,' Dougie murmured and we all burst out laughing.

'What?' Dougie asked.

'We know that Doug,' Vanessa smiled. 'We've done Drug Ed at school.'

'I'm just making sure,' he shrugged.

The lined moved up and Tom handed the guy a piece of paper. He nodded and gave us each a white wristband with our names on it which glowed in the dark. We walked into the room, coloured lights flashed all around the room and there was a stage on the right, a drum kit and three microphones set up. Five hundred or so people were dancing in the middle, their wristbands glowing.

'Well, be careful! See you later!' Tom shouted over the music and we nodded.

'Come on Luce!' Zac exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the middle of all the people. I looked around as we danced. A tall blonde girl had already taken Danny's fancy, Tom, Harry and Dougie were dancing with Vanessa but she was too busy looking around for boys to notice how close Dougie was jokingly dancing with her. Sophie and Nate were beside us.

'You're a good dancer,' Zac yelled in my ear above the music. I laughed and shook my head and he shrugged.

----

We danced for eight more songs until a pair of hands snaked around my waist and I spun around.

'Mind if I take her for a bit Zac? You've got her all night!' Dougie called above the music.

'Go for it,' Zac shrugged. Dougie gave him a Dougie Smile and took my hand, leading me over closer to the DJ.

'Having fun?' he yelled, putting his hands on my waist. I nodded and put my hands on the tops of his arms.

'I really hate this song!' he shouted and I nodded again. It wasn't a very good song at all.

He nudged me with his elbow. 'Look!'

I turned. Vanessa was already dancing very closely with a very attractive brunette boy.

'Trust her,' I laughed and Dougie laughed too. The song changed into one I didn't know.

'I love this song!' Dougie screeched, beginning to dance even more intensely than before. I danced along with him, laughing at his moves. Our bodies moved closer and my head was at his chin. He looked down at me and I looked up at him, our faces only inches from each other.

Suddenly, everything in the room seemed to slow down.

Dougie's expression changed.

The music got louder.

I instinctively leaned forwards, closer and closer to Dougie's gorgeous face; closer to his perfect pink lips.

Dougie moved closer to mine.


	49. Extra 2!

**Hello wonderful people of the world! Thanks for reading and reviewing and sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. Been working late :( And also, had a surf trip! Didn't almost drown like Luce, but had soooooo much fun! Thanks for waiting. This is another kind of flash back one, so I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait til the next update to see if Dougielas and Lucie kiss!**

**--**

**€Harry's POV:**

We were all woken up the next morning by Fletch, Jase, Tommy and all the girlfriends. Izzy woke me up with the sweetest little kiss. Ugh...mushy... So anyway we all got up and the usual mad rush around the house to find all the stuff we needed for tour began.

'Harry have you seen my phone?!' Dougie shouted feverishly as he ran past me on the stairs with Frankie trailing behind him, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

'Nope, checked Jerry's tank? Not the first time it would've been in there!' I laughed, going downstairs.

'Harry!! Have you packed Dougie's birthday present?' Tom asked, checking things off on a list.

'Oh, whoops!! Will do that now Tommy Boy!' I exclaimed, skipping up the stairs to Tom's room. I couldn't help being hyper. I was freakin excited!! We were going back to Australia!!! I couldn't wait!!

I went and got Dougie's bass and put it in the boot of Fletch's car. We all rushed around the house collecting wallets, phones, iPods, CD's (Danny...still hasn't worked out how to use his iPod after three years...) credit cards, passports, underwear (Douglas...), Star Wars DVD's (Thomas...) and many other things, we were finally all piled in the car, squashed between girlfriends, bags and Dougie (who I could've sworn hadn't had a shower for the last four days).

When we made it Dougie went over to the boot of the car to get his bag out. He was just about to open it when I remembered what was in there.

'Heyyy Doug! I'll get that for you!' I exclaimed brightly.

'O....K?' he said, confused, moving away from it and going inside, carrying his backpack. I breathed a sigh of relief and got mine and his bags out and Fletch got the bass out. All our families met us at Heathrow, along with Zac and Nate who looked kinda terrified and scared. Danny went over and started talking to them to calm them down, and it must've worked. Tom's sweet little sister Carrie came over and gave me a hug goodbye, followed by Jazz, mum, dad, Catherine, Thomas, Tom's, Danny's and Dougie's mums and Danny's sister. Dougie and Frankie began making out and before long it had spread through all of us and our girlfriends. After that was over, Giovanna, Olivia and Frankie gave me a hug and from Giovanna, a kiss on the cheek. After many, many, many goodbyes and hugs and kisses it was time for us to leave. The two other boys got a lot of goodbyes and looked so nervous.

'Don't worry, we'll look after them!' Tom reassured their mothers, putting an arm over Nate's shoulder.

'I'm holding you to that Tom!' Nate's mum laughed. We all had last hugs and kisses again (the usual McFly goodbyes as we called them) and boarded the plane for AUSTRALIA!

We all sat in one row- Me, Dougie, Tom, Danny, Nate then Zac. We finally took off after some delays and started making our way. Dougie and Tom had begun playing with a pack of cards, so I got out my iPod and listened to some Beatles and stared out the window.

'Tom you cheated!' Dougie was exclaiming.

'No I didn't, you just suck,' Tom laughed, shuffling the deck.

Danny was chatting with Zac and Nate, asking them everything about themselves, being typical Danny of course. Dougie started playing cards with me after a while, me flogging his skinny arse.

After that, Tom had fallen asleep and Dougie was sleeping with his head on my shoulder which was kinda awkward, but meh. I started watching the in-flight movie, which was a TV show marathon of some show called Kath and Kim. It was really funny and I got hooked. I reminded myself to buy it in Australia when we made it and fell asleep.

---

I woke up a while later; it was dark and everyone was sleeping with blankets and pillows. I quietly asked the air hostess for a pillow and fell back asleep again. I had always hated flying; it was my least favourite part about being in the band. But I liked it in a way cos it let me catch up on all the sleep I'd missed. Every time I flew, the song _Air Hostess_ by Busted always came into my head.

I dreamed about being back home, riding tractors around our home and playing cricket with my brother and dad in our front garden. I awoke with a start to Dougie throwing up. He had a weak stomach at the best of times, but flying made it worse. I patted him on the back and he smiled and finished, then fell back asleep again. That's about all he did really. Sleep, puke, play some bass and sing a bit, go to the toilet and eat. There was Dougie summed up!

I looked over at the rest of them sleeping, getting a jolt of excitement. I fell asleep again with a huge grin on my face.

----

I awoke with only hours to go before we made it into Tullamarine Airport (I think that's what it was called!) and started watching another movie with Dougie and Tom, which was fun until we made it. We all got off the plane and got our bags and went through customs. It beeped as I went through.

'Hold up there mate, have you got anything metal on?' the guy asked as I walked through, first, in front of everyone. Dammit. I'd left my belt on.

'Yeah, sorry I forgot,' I said, undoing my belt and putting it in the tray before walking back through. The boys sniggered behind me. I put it back on and waited on the other side, waiting for the others. They all got through without getting caught up, so we tried to find the exit. We took the wrong floor on the elevator and ended up in some weird place where you could watch the planes take off. Tom was interested cos he'd just gotten his pilot's license, so we waited with him and watched them, before going back to the right floor and finding the exit. **(A/N: first time me and my sister and my cousin went to this airport we got lost because we went to the wrong floor...)**

We were escorted to three waiting taxis. I grabbed Dougie's bass off Fletch and shoved it in the boot of the first one, along with my bags, Tom's bags and Danny's bags. The other two boys looked so tired and nervous and looked like all they wanted to do was sleep. We all piled in the taxis, Tom, Danny and me in one, Dougie, Nate and Zac in another and Fletch, Jason and Tommy in another. We all slept on the way to collect the tour bus, which was somewhere near the ocean. Tom didn't sleep; he stared out the window, pointing things out to me and Danny, who was dead to the world.

'Hey look, it's a wheel like the one we have in London!' he exclaimed. **(Another A/N: This wheel is currently being dismantled as it kept falling apart and deemed "not safe")**

'Hey look! They have Mini's over here too!' he exclaimed two minutes later when a blue Mini Cooper like his own drove past. I fell asleep to block him out, but was woken up five minutes later when we made it to the place where they were holding our tour bus captive.

'Here we are!' Tom exclaimed cheerily. We all got out of the cars.

'Hey Zac, how you going?' I asked him when we all met up.

'Tired,' he mumbled.

'Oh okay, same here, you ready to see inside the bus mate?' I asked and he nodded sleepily.

'Hey Tom, did you see the big wheel like the London Eye?' Dougie exclaimed as he jumped out of the taxi, as hyperactive as if he'd not just travelled 23 hours across the world.

'Yeah I know!! It was awesome wasn't it?!' Tom exclaimed back and they launched into some massive conversation about what they'd seen. Danny was still asleep in the taxi. I knocked on the window.

'Dan, time to wake up darling!' I called, knocking again. He didn't wake up, so, scared he was dead or something, I climbed in, unbuckled his seat belt and picked him up, and lifted him out of the car. He was way heavier than I expected. I struggled with him over to Tom and was totally amazed when he didn't wake up.

'What the hell are you doing Harry?!' Tom exclaimed.

'Shh, he's sleeping!' I whispered, still trying to hold him up. Dougie came over and helped me to hold him.

'Why hasn't he woken up yet?' Dougie whispered to me as we carried him to a bench seat and laid him on it. Just as I went to get back up, I noticed something. He had ear plugs in his ears!!! I tapped Dougie's elbow and pointed to his ears. He gave me a sly little grin.

'One, two, three!' he whispered, counting on his fingers. Together we pulled the ear plugs out of Danny's ears and pushed him off the seat onto the ground. He landed with a thud on the ground and woke up with a start.

'DOUGIE!!!!' he shouted, getting out of the dust and chasing Dougie round the lawn with his fist raised. I laughed, watching them race around.

'It was Harry! It was Harry!!' Dougie was shouting over and over, dodging Danny. In the end, Dougie was too slow for Danny and got caught and was given the tickle torture of a lifetime. He rolled around in the dust shrieking with laughter while Danny dug his fingers into his ribs and armpits.

Dougie got up, brushing the dust off him. Nate and Zac looked like they wanted to laugh but were too scared.

So anyway, we calmed down and took the boys into our bus. They looked around it with looks of interest.

'This is our beds, you guys are sleeping on the sofas,' Tom said, showing them around.

'Awesome...' Zac breathed. Tommy came over to us while we were still packing stuff into the bus. Danny and I hid Dougie's bass in a cupboard under Danny's bed where Dougie never looked. We watched DVD's on the way.

'I can't wait to see Lucie again!' Zac exclaimed.

'I know, that's why we bought you,' Tom replied with a smile.

'Oh, and by the way, to follow up on what your mothers have already told you, no naughty things with the girls behind our backs, alright?' Dougie said very seriously. They laughed and nodded.

'We know Dougie, we wouldn't,' Nate smiled.

'Okay, it's just I remember when I was fifteen and I was...' Dougie trailed off as Tom put a hand up.

'Doug we don't need to hear about your rankness and filthiness when you were fifteen,' Tom exclaimed and Dougie slapped him on the arm.

'I was very innocent at fifteen thank you very much Thomas,' Dougie said with a smug grin.

'Yeah, who believes that Dougie? Not even your mum does,' I said and Dougie gave me a nasty look.

'Tom, Dougie made a mean face at me!' I said in a whiney voice.

'Harry shut up, you know only Dougie can get away with the little kiddie voice,' Tom said with a grin and Dougie grinned at me, poking his tongue out. The other two boys laughed at us. Danny was sleeping in a bunk.

'I reckon we should like hide Zac and Nate and let the girls find them,' Dougie said.

'Hey, that's not a bad idea...' Tom said, using his thinking face.

'How bout Dan, Juddster and me go inside and get them and bring them back out here to get Dougie, then you guys surprise them or something?' Tom suggested and I could almost picture a cartoon light bulb above his head. I giggled at the picture in my head and everyone turned to look at me. I smiled at them then reached into the cupboard and got out the variety packet of crisps, getting out my chicken flavour before anyone else could, then tossing them across the bus to the other boys. The sound of food woke Danny up and he jumped out of his bunk, grabbed a packet and sat himself next to Zac. Tom had his laptop out and was watching videos on You Tube, being bored.

'Hey, have you guys seen this lion video?' he asked later, with tears in his eyes.

'A bit emotional there Tom?' Dougie giggled.

'Watch it!' he exclaimed, shoving his computer in his lap.

The rest of us crowded around to watch as well. It was such a sweet video; these two guys had looked after this lion then let him go in Africa and then they went back a year later and he remembered them. After we finished watching it, Dougie had tears in his eyes as well.

'A bit emotional there Doug?' Tom laughed, taking his computer back.

'No, just something in my eye,' Dougie replied, rubbing it.

'Dougie that is the lamest excuse if I ever heard one,' Zac said and everyone giggled.

'Hey Tom, can we get a-,' Danny started but was cut off by Tom.

'NO LIONS!!' he shouted and everyone giggled.

'Ooooohhh look guys!! Emails from all the girls!!!!' Tom exclaimed as his laptop made a beeping sound three times.

'Oooh!!' everyone exclaimed, jumping up from their seats and racing over behind him. Dougie knocked his elbow into Danny's face, knocking him to the floor and just about knocking Tom's MacBook to the floor.

'Erm, how about if I just read them out?' Tom asked, shaking his head at them and hugging his MacBook to his chest.

'Yeah, that'd be smarter,' I replied, leaning back in my chair and eating the last of the crumbs out of the packet of crisps, which Tom always got annoyed at, but I didn't care. I poked a hole in the bottom and shook them all out.

'Alright this one is from....Vanessa!' Tom exclaimed, clicking on it and opening it.

'And she says- _Hey guys that sounds freakin awesome, can't wait!! Need details before I go crazy, who, what, when, where and why!?!?!? See you soon, Ness xx_,' Tom read out.

'Ha, that sounds totally like her,' Dougie laughed.

'Right and now for Sophie_- Hey, Tom you totally do write better emails than Dougie_-.'

'Hey!' Dougie exclaimed. 'I didn't know you wrote that!'

'You were too busy fighting with Danny over watching Cribs or X-Factor,' Tom said.

'But Cheryl was on X-Factor! Dougie only wanted to watch Cribs cos he likes stalking people,' Danny moaned.

'Shut up, now, Sophie said- _That's awesome, I can't wait, seriously couldn't believe it, been missing you guys so much, can't wait, see ya soon!! Sophie xx_.'

'Aw, isn't she a sweetie!' I exclaimed and everyone turned to look at me again.

'Now for Lucie- _Hey, can't wait, been missin you, see you soon!_'

'I like it. Short and sweet,' Danny smiled with a nod.

'Hey, what time do they finish school over here?' Tom asked, getting his iPhone out.

'Dunno, why do you ask?' I asked.

'Well, cos I was thinking about ringing them,' he replied.

'Tom they'll ring us, they're probably not finished yet, it's only three,' Dougie said.

'Alright,' Tom replied.

Then at around five-thirty after we'd stopped for some shopping and something to eat, Tom's phone rang his annoying Toy Story ringtone.

'Hello?' he said, putting it on speaker.

'Hi, this is Vanessa, Sophie and Lucie!' Vanessa yelled into the phone.

'Hi girls,' Tom replied, with a grin.

'HI!!' Dougie exclaimed at the same time Danny did some girlish pig squeal, Zac shouted 'I love you!' I yelled a very squeaky 'Hi!' at them.

'We're ringing to say we can come,' Sophie said on the other end of the phone. Everyone in the bus cheered and screamed.

'That's wicked,' Tom replied giving me a hi-five.

'When do we fly over?' Vanessa asked.

'What cities are we going to?' Sophie asked.

'How many shows are there?' Lucie asked.

'Umm, I'll get back to you girls. Listen I can't talk right now, but I'll get back to you later, okay?' Tom replied.

'Okay bye Tom!' they all yelled.

'Bye girls,' he said (us yelling in the background as well) and hung up.

'YAY!!!!!' Dougie squealed like a little girl. We travelled a bit further until we got to some small little town.

'Come on lads, time for some dinner,' Tony said, stopping the bus beside a small KFC. We all climbed out of the bus, stretching and yawning.

'Is there a McDonalds round here somewhere? I'm not in a chickeny kind of mood,' Dougie said with a yawn.

'Really Doug? You look like a chicken to me with those legs,' Danny replied, dodging Dougie's attack.

'Yeah there's one up there Doug,' Tommy replied.

'Right, anyone coming with me?' Dougie asked.

'Awwww, little Dougie baby is scared of the dark!' Danny exclaimed. Dougie had had enough. He dived on Danny's back, knocking him to the ground. Tom pulled Dougie out of the dust and set him back on his feet.

'Don't get so excited Doug! We've still got another twenty minutes til we get there!' Tom laughed.

'But I wanna be there now!!' he whinged in a little kid voice and Tom giggled.

'Okay, so who's coming?' Dougie asked, completely seriously.

'I will,' Zac, I, and Nate said.

'Looks like it's just you and me Tommy Boy!' Danny said, putting an arm around Tom.

'Yes it is Mr Ratman. Let us go,' Tom said in a posh voice and together they linked arms and skipped merrily into KFC.

'Come back to Maccas when you get your food!' Dougie called after them. The town was pretty deserted for nine at night. Doug, Nate, Zac and me all walked down to McDonalds which was about a block and a half down. When we got in there, there were a lot of teenagers, who all looked around sixteen or older. I handed Zac and Nate the money Tom had given me for them. They looked at me, then at it.

'What's this for?' Zac asked.

'We pay for all your meals, remember?' I replied, lining up behind some really fat dude who was wearing ripped jeans that hung around his knees and some huge hoodie jacket that must've been like a 10000X extra large. Dougie nudged me in the ribs and discretely pointed at him and I nodded with a grin. All us Fly boys had been together for so long, we could work out what the others meant without talking, which was awesome. They were my best mates and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

I ordered my large Big Mac, plus chocolate sundae of course and found a table for all us guys. Some of the girls were lookin at Doug and me kinda strangely, so I chose a booth in a corner. Tom and Danny were coming back to join us after they'd gotten their meals. Zac joined me at the table next with a large Quarter Pounder meal. We both tucked in, waiting for Dougie and Nate, who came back carrying two large Big Macs. We started eating, Dougie being an idiot and shoving chips up into his upper lip and trying to talk, while I joined in by putting them there as well and shoving one up Dougie's nose. Zac and Nate laughed along with us.

'God, how old are you boys?' Tom's voice laughed. Doug and I both looked up to see Danny and Tom standing at the corner of our table with bags of food.

'Six,' Dougie tried to say, his voice muffled by all the chips shoved in his mouth. He then started to laugh, spraying spit and potato all over the table and Tom. Everyone burst out laughing while Dougie wiped his mouth and Tom removed the potato from his shirt and face, giggling.

We all ate our meals and snuck into the playground. Tom crawled his way all the way to the highest point and shouted 'Lets play Star Wars!' so we all began hiding in tunnels and playing with pretend Lightsabres. That was until the staff came and kicked us off and made us leave the building. We all grabbed ice cream and thick shakes and frozen Coke and stuff like that on the way out and walked back to the bus. On the way back I stole some of Dougie's ice cream cone like I always did.

'Juddy, why don't you get your own?' he sighed as I got some off it while he wasn't concentrating.

'Cos it's you Dougs,' I grinned, hugging him. He laughed and pushed me away.

--

**Danny's POV:**

So we all got back on the lovely bus after getting kicked off the McDonalds playground haha! So on the way to the town where they lived, --which I couldn't remember the name of--, we mucked around, jumping from sofa to sofa and throwing stuff at Dougie. We got into an even smaller town which was about five minutes away. We used that time to plan our idea.

'So, Dougie, you stay in there with the boys,' Harry said.

'Why me?' Dougie moaned.

'Because you are. End of story,' Harry said. Dougie crossed his arms and sulked.

'And the rest of us will go in and get them and bring them out here to see Dougie, and you boys will be hiding somewhere, ready to surprise them, alright?' Tom said and they all nodded.

So we came into this little town that they lived in. Tommy took us right to the front of Lucie's house and parked the bus. Then he, Jason and Fletch all went over to the hotel where we were staying.

'Let's go lads!' Harry exclaimed, prancing down the steps.

'Harry, shut up,' Tom laughed, heading down the steps too, me behind him. I tripped on the bottom one and ended up falling against Tom. Luckily enough he caught me and stopped me from falling face first onto the dirt road. We snuck quietly up the driveway. The house was little and a cream colour, with a picket fence. It looked like it had been built a while ago, but was very homely and cute.

We walked up the driveway and as we got to the door we could hear a TV on inside and could hear them giggling and talking. Tom turned and grinned widely and happily at us, then knocked on the door. I thought I could hear someone running somewhere inside. In the shadow from the light inside, I could see one girl standing in front of the door. The door was unlocked. Tom and Harry and I all grinned at each other. The door was then pulled open.


	50. Chapter 48

**Sorry for leaving you guys hanging... haha :) I seem to be doing that a bit lately... Here's the chapter, hope you like ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing...**

**The band name randomly came from a maths lesson with Larnie a few weeks ago.**

**

* * *

**

If it had've been a movie, we would've passionately kissed, discovered our love for each other, had a secret affair, eloped, gotten surreptitiously married and had six children.

But this wasn't a movie; it was real life.

I was fifteen, he was twenty-one. We were both in a relationship. He lived in England. I lived in Australia. He was a famous bass player. I was a loser fifteen year old.

_Maybe_ later in life, but definitely not now.

He must've noticed my face change and he gave me an awkward smile before kissing my forehead and pulling me into a hug.

'You know I wouldn't let that happen Luce,' he muttered in my ear and I nodded, feeling half disappointed, half glad he hadn't.

Sure he was hot.

Sure he was adorably sweet.

But I didn't think I would've been prepared to face all the complications that came with one innocent kiss, no matter how much I wanted it.

Was I really in love with Dougie?

I bit my lip as we swayed to the music, me leaning into him. As he moved his arm I saw Zac dancing with Nate, Tom and Harry and Sophie cracking up as they watched. My heart beat madly, as it had every time I saw that boy on this tour.

I couldn't fall in love with Dougie. I was in love with Zac. Right...?

The song stopped and some of the lights in the hall came up for a second, blinding everyone. Dougie gave me a small smile, tucked my hair behind my ears and walked over to the other two.

The lights went off again as the lights on the stage came on. Two girls and two guys came out, each dressed in band t-shirts, carrying their instruments. They looked about sixteen or seventeen. They quickly set up as the crowd gathered around the stage. Zac came up behind me, putting his arms around my waist from behind.

'Have fun dancing with Doug?' he asked. I nodded, trying to keep the guilt of almost kissing Dougie inside while looking for the others. Danny was standing beside the blonde girl again, Nate and Sophie were giggling and kissing on the opposite side of the crowd, Tom, Harry and Dougie were all chatting and laughing together. I kept looking. Then finally, I found her, looking like her face and his face were glued together and that his hands were somehow sewn onto her arse. I nudged Zac and he looked around, laughed and turned back.

'That's Vanessa alright,' he murmured and I giggled.

'I've somehow got a feeling I'm not gonna be the only one dancing with you tonight,' Zac said.

'Why?'

'I think the other three wanna dance with you girls as well.'

'Well that's fine, they have every right to, it's almost our last day,' I said and Zac smiled and nodded.

'I'll have to dance with Nate,' Zac laughed.

'Do it!' I exclaimed and he grinned, squeezing me tighter. There was some microphone static then the one in the middle took a breath.

'Hey guys, our name is Negativity-X, we're a band from Fremantle, with the best footy team!' the tallest one said and most people booed and shouted out more respectable AFL teams.

'Anyway, it doesn't matter if you agree or disagree. I just hope you like our music! My name's Nick and the rest of the band are Jack, Carly and Jessica,' Nick said, pointing to each of them. Jack was drummer, Nick- bassist, Carly- guitarist and Jessica- vocalist.

'We play pretty much covers, but we'll play one or two of our own,' Nick said, before they started.

-

Negativity-X played lots of cover songs, mostly recent songs by bands like Simple Plan, Linkin Park, Plain White T's and other bands like that, including Blink which Dougie was very excited about and Green Day which Tom cheered the loudest in. Their own songs weren't so great, but they were good at the covers. They played some older songs as well and one and half hours later the DJ was playing again. Zac and I had our first slow dance and kissed for most of it, I danced with Tom, Harry and Sophie and even Danny for half a song, but he was more interested in the girl. Vanessa was nowhere to be seen for most of it, bobbing in and out of the crowd with the boy.

Most of the time, Sophie, Nate, Zac, Dougie, Harry, Tom and I stayed in one big group, dancing with each other. It was a lot of fun and the songs began to get better as the night went along.

-

At eleven-thirty the music stopped and all the remaining people began to leave. Danny's friend had gone home fifteen minutes before, but Vanessa was still sitting on a table snogging the boy, whose hand seemed to disappear into her green top.

'Nessa! Finish up love! We've gotta head home! Your tongue needs a rest!' Danny called. She continued doing what she was and stuck her middle finger up at Danny.

'Right,' Danny said defiantly, marching over to her, picking her up in his arms.

'Danny, what the heck are you doing?' she screeched, kicking and squirming.

'We have to go. Say goodbye to your little friend and come with us,' Danny said. Tom covered his face with his hands, heaving a sigh.

'What?' Sophie asked.

'You all know Vanessa. She's not going to take very well to Danny dragging her away is she? That means fighting,' he moaned. The whole group groaned and watched as Danny let her down. Vanessa gave him one last kiss, passing him a piece of paper before Danny took her by the shoulders, leading her back to us. She threw his hands off her shoulders and stormed out the door.

'Nice job Jones,' Tom muttered, following her.

'What? We needed to go,' he shrugged.

'Not like that,' Harry murmured as he walked past.

'Vanessa! Wait up!' Danny sighed, running after them.

Dougie looked around at the four of us. 'Ice-cream anyone?' he asked brightly. We stared at him.

'Fine, no need to be nasty,' he sulked, going to walk off. Nate, Zac, Sophie and I jumped on him from behind, giving him a hug.

'We'd love some ice-cream Mr. Poynter,' I giggled as I tickled him.

'Alright! You need to get off me then!' he exclaimed, pushing me backwards, giggling.

---

When we walked outside, Tom, Harry, Danny and Vanessa were nowhere to be seen. And conveniently next door was a McDonalds.

'They'll come back. Come on, ice-cream!' Dougie exclaimed, pulling the door open and ushering us through it. The others were lined up as well. It seemed Danny had tempted Vanessa with ice-cream to make her forgive him.

'I'm surprised it's open this late,' Dougie said as he walked up to the register. I told Dougie what I wanted then went and sat with the others.

'You've forgiven Danny?' I asked Vanessa. She nodded and ate another spoon of Oreo McFlurry.

'That's good,' I smiled.

'So what was going on with you and Dougie? And don't you worry, I saw,' she said as my face went pink.

'We're just friends,' I muttered.

'You seemed to get pretty close for a second there,' she said, twirling her spoon around the edge of the cup.

'Yeah, but nothing happened did it?' I exclaimed and she looked taken aback.

'Sorry Luce,' she muttered. I grimaced at her and took the ice cream Dougie was holding out for me.

'Thanks,' I smiled as Vanessa's face went into a grin. I kicked her under the table.

'Ouch!' she exclaimed and I glared at her. 'Fine, sorry!' she exclaimed.

----

We were the only ones in McDonalds, so we ate and talked and laughed until midnight, when the shop closed and we began to walk home.

'I really hate being out on the streets at night,' Sophie murmured as she held Nate's hand tightly.

'Why? You're surrounded by like six guys and you're still scared?' Tom asked. Dougie had tricked him into piggybacking him for half a block.

'When you put it like that I'm not,' Sophie shrugged.

Tom nodded in satisfaction. 'Dougie, will you get off me?!' he exclaimed.

'No! You made a deal, I buy you ice-cream, and you piggy back me! Simple!' Dougie exclaimed.

'Get off before the last show has to be cancelled because you broke my back!' Tom moaned.

'Am I that fat? I know my metabolism isn't what it used to be, but seriously!' Dougie exclaimed, looking hurt.

'No, you're just bony!' Tom sighed and Dougie stifled a giggle.

'Grow up!' Tom exclaimed, laughing too. Dougie jumped down from Tom's back and two seconds later was on Harry's, who wasn't complaining as he ran down the street with Dougie, dumping him on a bench next to a homeless person before running back to us.

'Where'd you put him?' Danny asked, taking the rest of Vanessa's ice-cream she couldn't eat. Harry pointed. Dougie was sitting next to the homeless person, chatting away like he'd known him his whole life.

'Hey guys! Meet David!' Dougie exclaimed as we caught up.

'How you going?' Tom asked with a smile. David smiled and nodded.

'Well, I best be off. Have a good night!' Dougie exclaimed, slipping him a yellow fifty dollar note behind his back before heading off down the street again.

----

We got back to the hotel. The lobby was deserted and the receptionist seemed to be dozing on her hands.

'Rough night?' Danny asked, leaning against the desk. She jumped, knocking her coffee all over a pile of paper and looked around, fully awake.

'Bum,' she muttered as she began to clean it up. Danny leaned over and helped her.

'No, just waiting for one more person to check in. Then I can go home,' she yawned, mopping up the coffee.

'Do you want some company?' Danny asked and Tom sighed and rolled his eyes, motioning for us to follow him to the elevator.

'Isn't one girl enough for one night?' he sighed, pressing the nine button.

'Not for Danny it isn't,' Dougie smiled.

'Now girls and boys, bed early alright?' Tom said in a fatherly voice.

'Why?' Nate asked.

'Busy day and night tomorrow okay? No playing the Wii, no chatting about hook-ups, tomorrow is a celebration!' Tom grinned. 'We need you up at about eight too.'

'Eight? What kind of business is this?! I thought all rock stars did was play shows and sleep late!' Vanessa exclaimed.

Tom chuckled. 'Not quite.'

'Listen to Tom guys; seriously, you'll be kicking yourself at four tomorrow morning when you didn't get enough sleep,' Harry smiled.

'When do you want your presents?' Sophie asked. The three boy's faces lit up.

'Presents?' Dougie squeaked excitedly.

'In the morning,' Tom smiled. 'We'll give you yours as well.'

'Wait, we bought them presents?' Harry asked, winking at us. Tom rolled his eyes as the elevator stopped.

'We would invite you back for a movie night, but sleep!' Tom exclaimed and we nodded. We all slipped back into our rooms and got changed and got into bed. Sophie turned the light off and it was silent.

'Lucie and Dougie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Danny in the baby carriage,' Vanessa sang.

'Shut up! Nothing happened!' I exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

'What, what, what?! Fill me in! What happened?!' Sophie exclaimed, sitting up and switching the light back on, looking from Vanessa to me.

'Dougie and Lucie kisssssssed!' Vanessa grinned.

'WHAT?!?!' Sophie exclaimed, turning to me.

'No we didn't!!!' I exclaimed.

'Yes you did!' Vanessa replied.

'No we didn't!' I said desperately.

'Nah, they didn't. They got pretty close though,' Vanessa said cheekily.

'WHAT?! Tell me everything!' Sophie exclaimed, standing up on her bed and bouncing over to mine without even touching the floor.

'We were dancing and we got close! That's it!' I exclaimed. Sophie looked disappointed and walked back over to her bed.

'I guess it's kind of impossible for you two to fall in love, isn't it?' she sighed, sitting down on the side of her bed.

'Exactly my point Soph,' I replied, lying back down.

Sophie pulled the covers up then jumped and reached under her pillow.

'What is this doing under here?' she asked, holding up my phone.

'No idea...' I said slowly as I took it back. Three messages. All from Zac. I sighed and turned the light off, opening them.

_Wen S and V r asleep, meet me in th hall _was the first one.

I glanced over at the other two and opened the others.

_I love you_ was one and

_Nate's asleep. Meet me ASAP_.

I smiled and sat up quietly. The other two were completely silent, although there was no way they could've been asleep by now. I listened closer. Their breathing was both steady and slow. Maybe I was wrong.

I smiled again to myself and went over to my bag, pulling out my bikini, put it on, a dress over the top and quietly slipped out the door. Zac was sitting quietly against the wall, dozing.

'Boo,' I whispered. He jumped and looked around.

'Hey, they're asleep?' he asked and I nodded.

'Come on then,' he smiled, holding out his hand. I pulled him up and we quietly went to the elevator. There was no one in lobby when we made it down and the pool was deserted.

'Sure we're allowed to swim in it this late?' I asked as he pushed the door open.

'Of course, there were people here this time last night,' he shrugged, tossing his towel to the side and diving in.

'And what were you doing here this time last night?' I asked, jumping in too.

'Me and Nate got bored,' he shrugged, diving under and grabbing my leg, pulling me under as well. He kissed me on the cheek before popping back above water, pulling me with him.

'Excited about later today?' he asked as we floated around the pool.

'Sure, don't want it to be the last day though. That part sucks,' I sighed, leaning back and putting my hands behind my head.

'I know,' Zac agreed.

'What are we going to do?' I asked, standing up and facing him. He was sitting on the edge of the pool, staring at the water.

'What do you want to do?' he asked, slipping back into the water. I shrugged.

'You don't wanna break-,' he began.

'No!' I exclaimed.

'Good, neither do I,' he said, relieved. 'What are going to do though? It's gonna be hard.'

'I know. We'll try what we did earlier this year and see how it goes,' I smiled and he nodded.

'Sounds alright. It's gonna have to do. We'll use Skype and Webcam and email and Facebook and MySpace and Twitter and MSN and everything else!' he exclaimed, hugging me. I nodded as he leaned forwards, kissing me.

'So where's the party?!' a loud voice was yelling, echoing around the pool room.

Four McFly's in their boxers stood at the doorway in front of a Sophie and a Vanessa and a Nate.

'I thought I said go to bed,' Tom said sternly as Danny bombed in beside us.

'Give em a break Tom, it's their last day, I'd wanna be making out as much as possible too,' Harry said, diving in after Danny. Tom sighed and jumped in after them.

'Getting in Doug?' I asked.

'Nope. White boxers,' he shrugged, sitting on the edge and dangling his feet in.

'All the better _to_ get in,' Sophie murmured as she swam out to me and I laughed.

'How'd you know we were down here?' Zac asked in annoyance.

'The girls saw Luce leave, then investigated and came and got us,' Tom shrugged, floating on his back.

'I thought you said they were asleep Luce,' Zac sighed.

'I thought they were!' I exclaimed.

'Excuse me? We don't allow people in the pool after midnight, safety regulations,' a voice said. An older lady was standing at the doorway, looking unhappy.

'Sorry, we were just leaving,' Zac said, glancing around at the others, pulling himself and me out, putting a towel around himself and pulling me to the elevator.

'I'm sorry Zac, I thought...'

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as the doors shut. Zac had his tongue in my mouth and his hands around my back, kissing me like he'd never see me again. The doors opened again but he didn't stop. We walked out without breaking the connection and luckily enough it looked like Vanessa and Sophie had left our door unlocked. I reached behind and pushed the door open. He continued kissing me until my knees hit the side of my bed and he gently turned and stepped up onto my bed, sitting on his knees, pulling me with him.

'Tom won't like us in here by ourselves,' I whispered as he kissed my neck, gently laying me back on the pillow and lying beside me.

'Then we don't have very long, do we? So make it last,' he murmured, turning to face me on his side, his hands cupping my chest and sliding underneath my top, kissing passionately and beginning to slide the straps of my bra and top down. I gently stopped him. We didn't have _that_ long!

'You're so beautiful,' he whispered, pulling me forwards til my head was on the side of his shoulder, his face buried in my hair. A silent tear rolled down my cheek and onto his neck.

'What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?' he asked quickly, sitting up and pulling me up too, pushing my hair away from my eyes, removing his hands from underneath my shirt and sliding the straps back to where they belonged, a look of worry on his face. I shook my head and leaned into his shoulder again, moving into his lap.

'Please don't go,' I whispered, hugging him tightly.

'I have to. But just think about today, okay? It's gonna be okay,' he murmured, stroking my hair. I nodded slowly as Sophie and Vanessa came back inside, smiling.

'Goodnight,' he whispered, kissing my cheek and smoothing my hair before leaving.

'Why'd you guys tell Tom?' I asked as I dried my hair.

'We didn't. He saw Zac go and came and got us,' Sophie replied.

'Sure?' I asked and she nodded.

Ten minutes later, all three of us were fast asleep, me without a second thought about a certain, very hot bass player.

**A/N: In the threequel thingy (which I've started) there will be more Doug/Lucie action.. *hint hint*!**


	51. Extra 3! And Authors Note

**Hey guys, here's another two McFly chapters to keep you going because I'm going away for nine days, so I won't be able to update. :) Enjoy and thanks for reviewing, especially McFlyGrl who reviewed within a couple of hours! Thanks :)**

**---**

**Danny's POV:**

Lucie was standing at the door in the little pyjamas she had worn at our place. She looked up and saw us and screamed very, very loud. I grinned as big as I could at her. She looked like she was about to faint.

'Wha-w-w-w-what?' she stuttered, looking in complete shock.

'Erm, are you alright?' Harry asked and she half nodded.

'Hi Lucie,' Tom said with a wide grin.

'Hi,' she squealed hysterically. It hurt my ears.

'I hear you're having a sleepover tonight,' Harry said. Lucie nodded, looking stuck for breath. We all gave her a big hug. At least it felt like she'd put some weight on since she'd been with us. Last time I'd hugged her I could feel the bones in her back sticking out.

'Where's Dougie?' she asked. I put my arm around her shoulders and turned her around to face the road where our tour bus was.

'You're touring Australia!!!!' she squealed again, jumping up and down and clapping. I grinned and nodded, feeling my eardrums burst. Where were Sophie and Vanessa? We hadn't seen them yet.

'Um where are Sophie and Vanessa or have we got the wrong night?' I asked. Yup. I speak my mind.

'I'll go and get them, come in if you want,' she said, pushing the door open wider.

'Whoa, what's been going on in here?' asked Harry as we walked into what looked to be the living room. There were crisps all over the floor and balloons everywhere and blankets and sleeping bags and pillows strewn everywhere and DVD cases all over the floor. It was painted cream and had two sofas pushed up against the walls, making room for the sleeping bags and stuff. A big plasma TV was against one wall.

'Um, don't ask!' she exclaimed and Harry grinned. We followed her through the hallway, which was narrow and painted white. There was a table off to one side. As I walked past I had a look at all the photo frames. Lucie, her mum and a very attractive girl who I was guessing was her sister and then a few pictures with a male figure I guessed was her dad. I felt my heart wrench and I almost felt a tear spring to my eye.

I kept following on behind Harry to her room. We came to a wooden door with _Lucie's Room_ written on it in purple writing. It had posters of us on it. I smiled at it. Lucie poked her head in the door. Harry and Tom grinned at me.

'C'mon guys McFly are here,' Lucie yelled through the crack in the door.

'Yeah, sure Luce, whatever you say,' Vanessa voice said. She sounded different, hoarse.

'I'm not lying!' Lucie replied.

'Sure,' Sophie's pretty voice said. I put a hand on Lucie's shoulder and pulled her back and poked my head in the door.

'Ello girls!!' I exclaimed. Sophie jumped up, knocking a picture frame on Lucie's desk over and Vanessa's hands flew to her mouth in shock.

'Danny!!!!' they both squealed very deafeningly, climbing over the bed and each other to get to me. I grinned and opened the door wider, grabbing them both in huge hugs, just about knocking me over.

'Tom!!' Sophie squealed, diving on him.

'Harry!!' Vanessa squealed at the same time, also jumping on Harry. There were lots of hugs and screams and 'OMGing'.

'So this is your room Lucie,' I said, looking around. It was painted purple and had posters of us, Blink, Zac Efron, and many other guys I guessed she thought were fit. She had a single bed and a shelf of books on the wall, with a pine desk in the corner. It had a textbook and an exercise book open with a pen resting on it.

'Hahahahahaaa it's me!!' I laughed, pointing to a picture. They all grinned at me. They all looked absolutely shocked. The exact reaction we were hoping for *cue evil laugh and finger movements*

'Come on, Dougie'll be getting worried,' Harry said.

'Where IS Dougie?' Sophie asked, looking behind us.

'We left him in England,' I replied and Harry elbowed me in the side, giggling. The other four cracked up too.

'Come on, show them,' Harry giggled to Tom.

'Okay, follow us then girls,' Tom said, leading us all out of Lucie's room and down the way we had just come.

----

_**Meanwhile **_**Dougie's POV**

'I don't wanna hide in Tom's bed!' Zac complained as he crawled up into the top bunk.

'Zac, just get up there, you'll be seeing Lucie soon, just be excited about that, alright?' I sighed. These two seemed quite complainyish. It felt like we'd been in the bus together for ages. I gave Nate a leg up into Harry's top bunk. I hated having the bottom one, it really sucked, but at least I didn't have as far to fall when I fell out. Harry had just about broken his collarbone the last time he fell out of the top bunk, which wasn't such a good thing. Tony had taken a corner way too fast and Harry had slipped out, because he was halfway out anyway.

I had a look out the window of the bus at the house. It was a yellowish white colour with a picket fence. The road was dirt and there were housed spread along it, most looking the same kind of type. I was starting to get really, really excited!! I couldn't wait for them to come and see us in the bus.

'So, we all got the plan?' I asked the two lads. They nodded.

'After they see you, say hi, then jump on them?' Nate asked and I nodded.

'So proud of you, my two little ambushers,' I said, ruffling Zac's tousled blonde hair. I peered out under the curtains again and could see them coming down the driveway.

'Shh, guys they're coming,' I hissed, dropping the curtain and getting back in between the boy's bunks, closing their curtains.

'Does Harry ever change his sheets?' Nate moaned.

'Not that I know of, now shh,' I hushed. I could hear Harry and Lucie and Sophie's voices as they got closer to the bus. I then heard the door open. Sophie came up first, so I held my hands out. They all squealed loudly, bursting my ear drums, before racing up to me and about killing me in their hugs. I threw my hands back so I wouldn't fall over and hit my head on the table behind me.

'Argh, guys they're killing me!' I exclaimed and they all laughed at me. I held my hand up to give Zac and Nate a signal.

'Hi Lucie,' Zac said.

'Hi Sophie,' said Nate.

The looks on the girl's faces were priceless! They ripped open the curtains and the boys jumped down. I slipped past them all back to Tom, Harry and Danny.

'Nice Doug,' Tom laughed. They all squealed at them and talked to them and asked stuff. Vanessa looked pretty upset for some reason. I forgot about it.

'Want to come inside?' Lucie asked and we all nodded.

**Danny's POV:**

We all headed back up the driveway and inside. We stole some chocolate from Tom and sat on the floor where there were sleeping bags, pillows and a few mattresses set up. I wasn't really listening to anything anyone was saying cos I was too busy wrestling with Dougie on all the sleeping bags. I was winning until Harry jumped on top of both of us, squashing us to the ground. We all got up again and Dougie started going through the DVD cases on the floor.

'Ha-ha, you've been watching _Just My Luck_!' he exclaimed.

Oh god, Just My Luck? And our horrible acting?? Dammit...

'Yeah, that's how we found out about you,' Sophie replied. Of course, like a lot of people. I smiled and sat against the chair that was pushed up against the wall. I really wasn't looking forward to sleeping in the bus...maybe we could sleep in the lounge with them? Nah, maybe not.

Then, just as I thought that, Lucie asked if we wanted to which was weird. Sophie was snogging Nate on the sofa and Lucie and Zac were looking at each other lovingly. I missed Olivia already. Sure we'd broken it off, but I still missed her. Dougie put another DVD in, much to my annoyance. Movies made me fall asleep.

The girls chatted to their...well I guess you could call them boyfriends, Vanessa talked to Harry, so I leaned against Dougie and watched the movie, which was quite boring and the jetlag wasn't helping my tiredness either. As I was starting to doze off onto Dougie's skinny shoulder, a noise at the door made me come to.

In walked a lady, Lucie's mum I was guessing. She looked exactly like I imagined Lucie when she grew up. She looked a bit tired as she hung her bag on one of the chairs next to the bench.

'Hi Mum,' Lucie said. 'Hi Miss Streeton,' Sophie and Vanessa said. She didn't look so freaked out by all of us in there like I'd expected. I mean, she knew we were coming but still...

'Mum, this is Danny, Dougie, Harry and Tom from McFly,' Lucie said, pointing to each of us as she said our names. She smiled at each of us in turn.

'I think Tom and me were talking on the phone earlier and Harry a few weeks ago?' she said. Tom and Harry both nodded. They hadn't let me talk to her and I didn't know why. When I'd asked Tom, he said it was because I wouldn't remember to write down what she'd said or anything.

'And this is Nate and Zac,' Lucie said. She smiled at Zac and Nate and then at Lucie. I went back to watching the movie as Lucie spoke to her mum. Dougie moved, making me fall on the floor, where I stayed. They started talking about Lucie's scar on her arm from her cut, which was way bigger than I expected it to be. I guess I hadn't seen much of the blood like Dougie and Tom.

We all watched the movie for a little bit longer until we turned it off. Lucie's mum had disappeared after Lucie had finished talking to her. I chatted to everyone, trying to stay awake. I didn't want to be the first to fall asleep, I knew from recent experience that wasn't a good thing.

Lucie, Vanessa and Sophie all looked to have grown up a little bit and Sophie's hair was shorter. They didn't say as weird things and weren't as nasty to each other. If possible, they all looked even more beautiful than before and sounded a lot more grown up.

It turned out the girls had a sports day the next day at school and we were going to go and see them later on. Lucie and Vanessa had gotten us some blankets and it wasn't fair because Zac and me had pink ones, but it was better than nothing I guessed. They were all piled up in a corner.

'Hey Nate, Zac and the rest of you smelly losers, I think we better go and get some clothes to sleep in,' Tom said, hitting me over the head with someone's pillow, which woke me from my doze. I struggled up and followed the rest of them out to the bus.

**--**

**Dougie's POV:**

We all headed out to the bus to get some clothes and things. I went to my bag, which was on top of my bunk and pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt. I decided it wasn't very appropriate to sleep in just my boxers. I grabbed my iPod too, just in case I couldn't sleep. I noticed I hadn't grabbed my phone either, so I grabbed that too.

'So, are we regretting bringing the girls on tour yet?' Tom asked as he folded a Ghost Busters t-shirt in half. Everyone shook their heads frantically. Tom laughed. Danny was about to walk out of the bus when Tom stopped him.

'What are you sleeping in Daniel?' he asked, noticing Danny's empty arms.

'Just my boxers, why?' he said in a confused voice.

'Danny, you cant just sleep in your boxers, we're in a fourteen year old girl's house, I'm pretty sure her mum won't appreciate you walking round in just your boxers, go and get a t-shirt at least,' he scolded.

'No Tom, it'll be fine, I'll just wear this one,' he replied, pushing the door open.

'Come on Dan, we're at someone else's house, take a little pride in yourself,' Tom said.

'No,' Danny replied, stepping out the door.

Great, it was the first day of tour and we were already fighting, which was a little bit unusual.

'Dan, come on stop being stubborn, we know you're tired but we wanna go back inside,' Tom pleaded.

'Fine, whatever,' Danny replied, going back to his bag and grabbing a t-shirt. He was getting very tired, you could tell by the way he was walking and talking. We headed back into the living room where there were nine beds set up. They didn't look very comfy, but it was better than nothing.

As we walked back in the door, Lucie sent us off to her bedroom to get changed, which I was looking forward to seeing, cos I didn't get to earlier. I followed Danny through the hallway to Lucie's room, which was pretty cool with lots of posters and stuff. Danny shut the door quietly and we began to get changed. The two boys still seemed pretty nervous about getting changed in front of us and kind of hid, while we all just stripped off in front of each other.

'Come on Zac and Nate, don't be scared,' Tom laughed, while Zac and Nate turned pink.

'I do like this room, even though it's little, it's cosy,' Danny said, looking around, making everyone else giggle. Harry was bouncing up and down on Lucie's bed on his bum.

'Comfy bed too,' Harry replied and everyone laughed again. We all finished getting changed and headed back out to the living room again, taking our clothes with us. We sat on the floor and Lucie let her cute dogs called Delilah and Pepper in, which were adorable and tried to attack us all! Danny and Tom played with them for a bit, before Lucie locked them away to sleep. While she was doing that, Danny and Harry began singing the Plain White T's song Hey There Delilah, prancing around the room and singing in strange voices, making everyone laugh yet again. I loved my band mates. They were awesome.

Lucie came back, looking like she was going to laugh too. We then started diving onto piles of balloons which was awesome fun cos we had so many of them and played random games. We all then began chatting about the tour and Vanessa explained to me that they'd have to do some stupid thing called "Holiday Homework", which she explained was where the teachers gave you a heap of work that you were supposed to do in class and you'd have to hand it all in when you came back. A logical thing to do, but a very stupid name for it.

I was beginning to get extremely sleepy and so was everyone else and I was also missing Frankie. I sent her a quick text to say we'd made it and that I loved her, which she replied to in a few minutes.

We then worked out where everyone was sleeping in the lounge. It didn't really look like we'd fit everyone in, but in the end we did, but it was pretty squishy. I was on the end squashed up against the sofa with the Danman next to me, Nate next to him, Zac next to Nate, Harry, Tom, Vanessa, Sophie and then Lucie pushed up against the wall next to the window. Tom and Vanessa had made it clear that the couples wouldn't be sleeping next to each other, which worked out alright.

I fell asleep pretty much straight away, only to be woken up a little bit later with my shoulders killing me from the floor. I took my pillow and blanket and slid up onto the sofa, which was a lot nicer than the floor.

----

It's weird when you wake up and have no idea how the hell you got there, especially when you're on top of someone else. That's how I woke up at four the next morning. On top of Danny.

'ARGH!!! Get off me!!!!!' he shouted, waking me up, being very confused.

'What's going on?' Tom asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Danny pointed at me and I slid off him.

'Ugh, what happened Doug?' groaned Harry. I was still very drowsy and had no idea, so I said what I thought had happened.

'Well, I went and slept on the couch cos the floor wasn't comfyble, then I woke up on Danny,' I mumbled, rubbing my head, which was sore from hitting it on Danny's.

'Sorry mate,' I murmured, getting back up onto the sofa and fell asleep within a few seconds.

**-**

**Tom's POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely confused, like Dougie had looked the night before. Where was I? Why was I sleeping next to Harry and Vanessa on the floor of someone's living room?

I finally remembered I was in Lucie's house in Australia. I was guessing I was first awake, so I closed my eyes again, trying to get back to sleep. Man I hated jetlag!

I guess I must've fallen asleep cos I woke up again after Lucie pulled all our blankets off us, which I thought was pretty mean. My back was killing me!

I got up and went to the toilet, followed by Danny then I went back to the lounge and jumped back into my bed. It was way too early to be awake! Vanessa had gone somewhere and Dougie looked asleep again and I wanted to do the same thing. Harry was sitting half asleep next to Dougie's feet on the sofa. Danny was on a chair.

Lucie's mum came down a little while later with a notepad and pen.

'What's this for?' Lucie asked as she gave it to her.

'Breakfast,' she replied and walked back into the kitchen.

I had a feeling she wasn't so happy to have us here. We'd have to go and stay in the hotel tonight to give her a bit of space and anyway, we needed a good sleep.

'Right, we've got toast, bacon and eggs, muffins, pancakes and cereals like Rice Bubbles, Weet Bix and Crunchy Nut. Also got tea, coffee, Milo (whatever that was), apple juice, orange juice and milk,' Lucie read.

'What would you all like?' she asked, holding the pen like a waitress.

Harry shook Dougie awake again. 'Doug, tummy time,' he whispered as Dougie sleepily sat up.

'What's for breakfast?' he just about whispered. Harry quickly told him everything Lucie had just told us.

'Toast and coffee,' Dougie said, lying back down. Lucie wrote it down.

'Same thanks Luce with tea,' Danny said and Harry nodded in agreement.

'Crunchy Nut and coffee for me Luce,' I smiled. She got the other four's orders then went back down to the kitchen to give to her mum. I looked around and just noticed the girls were already dressed and ready for their sports in shorts. Vanessa turned the TV onto MTV and we sat and watched music videos until Lucie came back down again. Lucie and Zac were chatting in a corner and Sophie and Nate were talking too.

It looked like it was going well so far...what would I do if they started hating each other? That's the part that everyone was worrying about.

Lucie's mum came back down again, balancing three plates of stacked toast which Danny jumped up and helped her put on the ground in the middle. Danny then went and helped her bring down the rest of the stuff, including the drinks and mine and Zac's cereal.

'I'm so hungry!' Danny exclaimed as he grabbed some toast, biting half it in one huge bite.

'We see that Danny,' Vanessa laughed and he grinned. We had a sort of picnic on Lucie's living room floor, before they all had to leave. We saw them off, planning to walk and see them later on. We were all alone in the house...

'What are we gonna do now?' Harry asked from where he was sprawled on the sofa watching TV.

'Getting dressed sounds like a good plan,' I said.

'Do we have to? We're on tour,' Dougie sighed.

'Yes, come on, we have to walk up to their athletics soon,' I said, pulling on his arm. He grudgingly got up and came with the rest of us to the bus, where we all sleepily got dressed. Tony was just about to drive it to the hotel when we walked in, but he waited. As we were walking back down the drive to the house, Lucie's mum drove back in.

'Morning boys,' she smiled as she got out of the car.

'Morning,' we replied, letting her open the door. We followed her back inside.

'What are you up to for today?' she asked as we followed her into the kitchen. I felt like a little puppy following its owner!!

'We thought we'd go and see the girls at their sports thing,' Danny replied as she set about doing the dishes.

'Here, we'll do them if you'd like?' Harry asked, taking a tea towel from the bench.

'Oh, thank you Harry,' she smiled, sitting down at the kitchen table. I took the cloth and started washing the dishes from our breakfast.

'So you know where to go to get to the oval?' she asked.

'Yeah, Lucie wrote it down,' Dougie replied, showing her the piece of paper.

'Okay, that's good,' she smiled. I thought it would be a good time to talk about the tour, so I handed Zac the cloth and sat in the chair opposite Ms. Streeton.

'Erm, is there anything you need to know about this tour?' I asked, wringing my hands under the table.

'When does it finish again?' she asked.

'Well our last show is December 14th, but we leave on December 15th,' I replied.

'Okay, I just remembered, it's Lucie's birthday on the 3rd,' she added.

'Ohh, that's like three days after mine!' Dougie exclaimed and she laughed.

'Oh okay, we'll do something for that, we'll get back to you when we figure out what!' I said and she smiled. 'Luce would like that.'

'We're leaving about eleven on Saturday,' I said and she nodded.

'And we will also call you if we need to, we promise,' Danny said from the sink.

'Are you saying something's going to happen Danny?' she asked with a smile.

'No, doh! I mean if we need you,' Danny said, hitting himself on the forehead.

'Alright,' she smiled. 'Also, about Lucie and Zac and Sophie and Nate..?'

'We'll be keeping a very strict eye on them,' I said with a grin.

'Alright then,' she said, smiling at Nate and Zac. She looked like she wanted to talk about something to do with them.

'Hey Nate, Zac? How about you go see Fletch, Tommy and Jase and unpack your stuff at the hotel? Danny and Doug can go with you and we'll come and get you before we have to leave to go see them?' I suggested.

'Yeah, alright, come on lads,' Danny said, putting down his tea towel and ushering them out the door. 'See you later,' he said as he left.

'Bye boys,' Lucie's mum said. I waited until I heard the door close then said

'We're not expecting them to get up to anything, but we'll be careful to make sure,' I said and she nodded.

'I'm more worried about it they end up in a big argument or something? What's going to happen then?' she asked.

'Erm well, I guess we'll just keep them away from each other or something, they should be alright,' I replied and she nodded unsurely.

'Dishes are done,' Harry said, hanging up the tea towel on the hanger.

'Thank you Harry, I appreciate it,' Ms Streeton smiled.

'No worries, least we can do for you for having us last night,' Harry grinned back, pulling up the chair next to me.

'We'll have a think of what to do about Lucie's birthday, but I was thinking because its Dougie's as well we could have a bit of a party and invite some people?' Harry suggested.

'That sounds alright, how old is Dougie turning?' she asked.

'He's turning twenty-one,' I replied.

'He looks younger than that!' she exclaimed.

'Yeah,' Harry replied.

'You do know they'll have to do a lot of homework while they're on tour?' she asked.

'Yeah, we'll help them as best we can,' I replied and she nodded.

'We'll take good care of them,' Harry smiled.

'I'm glad to hear that,' she replied with a laugh.

'Right, we best go and find Dougie and Danny and make sure they've made it to the hotel, thanks for having us last night, we'll be staying in the hotel tonight and thanks for the awesome breakfast,' I said and she smiled. 'Anytime.'

'Bye, we might be back later, just warning you,' I laughed.

'See you later boys,' she smiled as we headed out the door and let ourselves out.

--

_**Meanwhile**_** Danny's POV:**

'Are you sure you know where this hotel is Danny?' Zac asked as we took a wrong turn for the third time. The wind was just about knocking us over.

'Yes, it can't be that hard to find can it? Tom said it's just over the road and it'd have our tour bus out the front,' I replied, turning down another street. Dougie wasn't being much help at all; he'd spent the whole time texting!

'If it has your tour bus out the front we would've found it by now,' Nate sighed.

'What's the name of it Doug?' I asked.

'Wha?' he asked, looking up from his phone.

'What's the name of the hotel?' I asked.

'I dunno,' he replied, looking back to his phone.

'Oh, dear,' I said, putting my head in my hands.

'Let's ask this person,' Dougie said as someone drove past in a Toyota ute. We flagged them down and they stopped and rolled down their window.

It was a middle-aged man with a balding spot on the back of his head and HUGE glasses, wearing a checkered t-shirt. He had a scowl plastered to his face. I immediately regretted stopping him.

'Hi, we're lost; do you know directions to the nearest hotel?' I asked.

'You do sound lost, with that accent you're a long way from home mate!' he said in the thickest Australian accent I'd heard while being here.

'Yes well...' I said. How dare he?!

'We're here on tour,' Dougie added, coming to my rescue.

'The hotel we're looking for should have a red tour bus out the front,' I said, hoping he might've seen it and stop being rude to us.

'Tour? Who are you?' he asked with a sneer.

'McFly, can we just have directions?' Dougie asked.

'Nope, never heard of you,' he said.

'Can we just have some directions?' Dougie repeated. He began winding his window up.

'Directions!' Dougie yelled, knocking on it. He wound it back down again.

'Magic word Mr. McFly?' he simpered.

'What magic word?' Dougie asked through gritted teeth.

'Please is the magic word, now say it before I run you down. Or will your all your security get me before then?' he asked with a smirk.

'Please then,' I said before Dougie could say anything, worried he'd offend him and we'd all end up smushed into the road. I subtly moved my foot in front of his. If he was to go forwards and try to attack him, he'd trip over before he got there.

'Well done Mr McFly Two. Head down that street and turn left at the end and follow the highway along til you come to the motel, it should be the right one. But if you can manage to get lost in a town as small as this I'd go back to Britain where you belong,' he said, winding his window back up and taking off, just about running over my foot.

'Well he was a lovely guy,' Dougie said sarcastically, starting to go the way he had said.

'Probably the meanest Australian I've met,' I said huffily following after Dougie who had miraculously put his phone away.

'I know what you mean, coming Zac and Nate?' Dougie said.

'Yeah,' they both replied. We followed the mean guy's directions and finally made it to the motel. It wasn't five star, but still good. We went up to the bus and tried opening the door. Dougie pulled and pulled on the handle.

'Doug, I think it's locked mate,' Jase said, coming up behind him, making Dougie jump and let go of the handle. He'd been putting so much effort into leaning backwards to open the door that he fell backwards. Everyone cracked up.

'Well done Doug,' Jase laughed, opening the door with the keys. Doug huffily walked up the steps and disappeared. Zac and Nate followed him up and I did as well.

'Danny where's my bag? It was on my bunk and now it's not there,' Dougie called as I made my way inside.

'Last time I saw it, it was on my bed where Tom left it,' I said, grabbing another one of my bags out of the cupboard under Doug's bed.

'Maybe it's in here...' Dougie trailed off, bending down to open the cupboard under my bed. Hang on a second...

'No, no, no, no Doug!!!' I screeched, grabbing his hands.

'ARGH, what's wrong?!' he shouted, pulling his hands back so fast he whacked his elbow into the bunk.

'Shit Dan!?!? What's wrong?!' he yelled through gritted teeth, rubbing his elbow. Zac and Nate stared at me. How was I going to get myself out of this one?!?!

'I erm, I don't want you to hurt your back. I'll check for you,' I said quickly.

'Danny there's nothing wrong with my back,' he said moving forward to open it again.

'No it's alright Doug, I saw a spider in there earlier, I'll check,' I said, pushing him back onto the bed where he sat glaring at me. I opened it a tiny crack, peered in and shut it again.

'Nope, not in there,' I said, standing up.

'Where is it then?' he asked, still sounding a little shocked at my reaction.

'Doug, is this it?' Nate asked, holding up Dougie's dark blue overnight bag.

'Yeah, thanks Nate,' he said, taking it and slinging it over his shoulder, heading back out of the bus, casting a you-are-bloody-insane look at me. Zac, Nate and I grabbed our bags and went and stood with Dougie who was talking to Fletch.

'-so we've got three rooms for the night?' he was saying.

'Yeah, so figure out who wants to share a room and dump your stuff,' Jason said, carrying the PS2 from the bus into Room Eight.

'I bags room eight with someone else!' I shouted, dumping my stuff on the steps. At that point Harry and Tom walked through the front reception to the rooms.

'Who's sleeping where?' Tom asked as he walked over.

'We were just figuring it out now. Dan's already called the room with the PS2,' Dougie said, hoisting his bag a bit higher on his shoulder.

'I'll go with Nate,' Zac said, putting his bag on the steps of room six. The other three looked at each other.

'Come on boys you haven't got all day, the girls are waiting for you,' Jase said.

'I'll go with Dan,' Tom finally said, taking the keys from Tommy and opening the door, putting his things on the bed nearest the door. I sighed and put my stuff on the other bed. We all met back outside, ready to walk to this oval in the wind.


	52. Extra 4!

**Here's the second bit of it. This is the last one of McFly's POV, and I'll have the next real chapter up in nine days! Thanks guys xox Warning: It's massively long. (try 7600 words... I hope it keeps ya going til I get back!)**

**---**

**Harry's POV:**

We started walking to the oval ready to surprise the girls (well, kinda). We'd been walking for almost twenty minutes into the wind that was just about blowing Dougie over it was that strong.

'Tom, do you have any idea how much longer it's going to take?' I moaned, rubbing my eyes as more dirt blew into them.

'We should be there soon,' Tom said. He was content. He'd gotten a coffee from the shop on the way (where we'd all bought sweets). The town was small, but the wind was making it impossible. We chatted along the way.

'Zac I'll keep this away from you, it's got nuts in it,' Nate said as he bit into chocolate.

'What's wrong Zac?' Tom asked, stopping in front of Danny, causing him to smack into the back of him, spilling Tom's coffee all down Dougie's front. Dougie yelped and held it away from his body, blowing on it.

'Gee, thanks MATE,' Dougie glared, taking off the soiled jacket and draping it over his arm, which didn't do him much good, seeing as though it had already soaked through onto his t-shirt.

'Sorry Doug, I didn't mean it!' Tom exclaimed apologetically. 'What were you saying Nate?' Tom asked, dabbing at the coffee stains on Dougie's t-shirt with a tissue he'd found in his pocket.

'Tom forget it, it's not going to come off,' Dougie said moodily, slapping Tom's hand away.

'Anyone wearing two t-shirts or a jacket?' Tom asked.

What a stupid question, couldn't he _see_ if we were wearing two? Sometimes Tom did live up to his blonde hair.

'Will this one fit you Dougie?' Zac asked, indicating at his jacket.

'No it's alright Zac, you don't have to-,' Dougie started, but stopped as Zac began pulling off his jacket.

'Thanks,' Dougie sighed, slipping his stained one off and putting Zac's jacket on, which fitted perfectly.

'Zac, at the rate you're going, you're going to be five foot taller than Harry!' Danny exclaimed, looking him up and down.

'Sure Danny,' he laughed as we started walking again.

'Will someone answer my question, or did I spill coffee on Dougie for nothing?' Tom asked grumpily.

'I'm just allergic to peanuts, no biggy,' Zac said dismissively.

'Serious? Why did no one tell me this?' Tom asked, acting in his maternal instincts.

'I dunno, I got an EpiPen if anything goes wrong, but I haven't used it in months,' Zac said, going red under his mop of blonde hair.

'Alright, well you tell me if you feel weird at all alright? And keep away from peanuts,' Tom said, putting an arm over his shoulder.

'Yes Tom,' Zac sighed.

'Hey, I see basketball courts, are we here yet?' Danny exclaimed, pointing in front of us.

'Danny, in our world, I'm pretty sure they're called _netball _courts, since when do basketball rings have no backboard?' I asked.

'Hm, I guess you're right,' Danny said, cocking his head to the side and examining them.

'Danny!' I shouted.

'What?!' he exclaimed.

'You don't need to do ESP or something like that to them! They're not alive! They can't understand if you try and talk to them.'

'What's ESP?' he asked.

I sighed and shook my head at him. 'Hmm, Nate can explain that!' I exclaimed and Nate's gave me an evil look.

'It doesn't matter; we're here anyway, that looks ovally enough to you doesn't it?' Tom asked.

'Why are there two ovals?' Danny asked.

'One's for running and the other is for...?' Tom trailed off.

'AFL football,' Nate replied.

'Yeah. Ooh, people!' Danny exclaimed. Dougie rolled his eyes at me and followed Tom through the gates, a gust of wind blowing dust and grass into our eyes. Lucky I was wearing my sunnies. We began walking up the dirt road kind of thing.

'Do many of these people know who we are?' Dougie murmured to me. He looked nervous, that was definitely not like him.

'No Doug, it's alright, they probably think we're just their friends,' I replied.

'I just don't feel like spending the whole day fighting off packs of girls. If we have to, I'm going and climbing a netball ring and living up there,' he said. I laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

'Well I'll hand you up food on a pole then,' I smiled and he laughed nervously. The girls noticed us and raced up, running through a cloud of dust and grass on the way.

I noticed three things when they ran up to us.

One, Vanessa was so pale she nearly matched the white car we were beside.

Two, they were covered in colourful zinc and I wanted some. **(A/N: Coloured sun block that doesn't rub in)**

Three, no one else seemed to be looking at us which was a good thing.

'You found it alright then?' Vanessa asked. She even sounded pale if that was possible.

'Very small town,' Danny said.

'There aren't very many people at your school,' Zac said, looking over at the oval.

'About four hundred,' Lucie replied.

'Okay, have you won anything yet?' Zac asked. Lucie shook my head.

'I'm in hundred metre finals though,' Lucie said.

'Well done,' he replied.

It looked like Vanessa had already won some things. She had a few blue ribbons pinned to her shorts.

'Is it usually this dusty and rank?' Dougie asked as he rubbed the dust from his eyes and Sophie shook her head.

'Most of the time we're trying to stop getting sunburnt,' Vanessa said, shielding her face.

'Hey Vanessa, I think you have to go to 400,' Sophie said.

'Okay, see you soon!' Vanessa said, sprinting off to the starting line.

'Come on guys,' Sophie said. She started leading us down a steepish hill where there were a lot of school bags and people. It seemed they were down the quiet end, which was good.

'We're sitting here,' Sophie said.

We nodded awkwardly and sat on the rail that was along the top. There were a few people staring at us, but not many, which looked like a good sign. Lucie stole the zinc out of someone's bag and handed it to Dougie, who immediately drew an "L" on Danny's forehead.

'Dougie, that's not very nice,' Tom said, taking it off him and drawing a random fish on Zac's arm. While we all mucked around with the bright yellow zinc (drawing some rude pictures all over Danny and Dougie who wouldn't defend themselves) Vanessa marshalled for her event. The gun eventually went off, making Danny jump and smudge the guitar he was attempting to draw on Lucie's leg. Vanessa started sprinting, staying at the same pace for the whole track, before sprinting (if possible) faster towards the end. She came across the line first, running back up to us sporting a blue ribbon.

'Well done Vanessa!' we all exclaimed as she came back.

'Thanks,' she smiled, looking exhausted.

'I'm sorry to tell you this Ness, but they just called High Jump,' Sophie said.

'Dammit,' Vanessa groaned.

'That means I have to go too,' Lucie said and ran over with Vanessa. We all went over and watched, Lucie taking out first place and Vanessa third.

While they all did their field events, we sat with their bags and watched everyone.

'I'm soooo hungry!' Danny exclaimed, his stomach making some kind of weird growly noise.

'Same,' Dougie said, watching a girl do long jump and landing flat on her face.

'Oh dear,' Danny murmured as a group of girls about Lucie, Sophie and Vanessa's age came over to us. They seemed timid and stayed back, hissing to each other, before pushing one girl out in front of them.

'Erm hi, we're in Lucie's, Sophie's and Vanessa's class, and we were just wondering if we could have some autographs and pictures?' the blonde girl asked shyly.

'Of course,' Danny smiled sweetly.

'What's your names?' Tom asked kindly, taking the piece of paper a red haired girl passed him and signing his name.

'Well, I'm Amanda, and the others are Chantelle, Alison, Hollie, Margaret, Hayley, Felicity, Cleo and Ashley,' she said, pointing at each of them. I smiled at the brunette with a lot of freckles called Hayley as I signed a piece of paper for her, before attempting to sign my name in zinc on her leg, which didn't quite work out. We took pictures with them and signed things for other people as well and talked to them a lot, which passed the time pretty quickly.

---

**Danny's POV:**

We had an awesome day at the sports, apart from the wind, which couldn't really be fixed, but anyway. We started walking home after it was finished, walking up what looked to be the biggest street in the town with all the shops, buying food and heading home. Vanessa looked pretty ill. Her face was white. I was kind of feeling the way she was. Jetlag was getting the best of me and all I wanted to do was sleep for hours on end.

We made it back to Lucie's house after a while, feeling fat and full of chocolate milkshake and chips. We sat and watched TV while the girls relaxed and I was beginning to doze off with my head against the sofa when Sophie suggested we take another walk. So we all put our shoes back on again and headed out the door.

We started walking down Lucie's street and down near a caravan park and horse stables then down a track next to a creek. I talked to Harry about the first show and stuff when Zac called Lucie back. I thought he'd been acting a little weird this afternoon.

'Awwww!' Sophie exclaimed, peering back towards them. They were sitting on a seat facing the water, but that didn't stop us from having a clear view of them. Zac gave her some kind of bracelet thing, before they started snogging each other's faces off!! That lasted a while, the girls and us giggling and chattering between ourselves, but turned away when they started coming back; grinning like they'd won the lottery, the silver bracelet jingling on Lucie's wrist. Tom grinned at Dougie, Nate, Harry and me and we all grinned back.

'It's starting to get dark; do you think we should start heading back?' Vanessa asked. We nodded and began walking back the way we came, Vanessa strangely walking in front of us, before dropping back and walking with Lucie. We all kept walking at our normal pace. I was looking forward to getting back and putting my feet up and relaxing.

'Guys?! HELP!!' Lucie suddenly screamed from behind us. I whipped around and saw Lucie holding Vanessa slumped in her arms. I spun on my heel and sprinted back with the rest of them.

'What happened?!' we all asked at once.

'I don't know, she fainted,' Lucie said in a worried voice. Tom was crouched next to her as well, hoping he could help her. Sophie took off her jacket and put it under Vanessa's head, and then she got her mobile and rang someone. Vanessa finally woke up after what seemed like forever, even though it was only ten seconds at the most.

'Vanessa, look at me, are you okay?' Lucie asked feverishly. She half nodded. She looked as white as a ghost and there wasn't a drop of colour in her face. She tried to sit up. That wasn't a good thing I was guessing. Me and Harry took her gently by her shoulders and laid her back down on the ground.

'Hey, just stay lying down, its okay,' I said as gently as I could, keeping my hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up again and brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. I tried to think of something to help her. Dougie had fainted a few times before and I had a friend at school that used to a bit. Suddenly something came back to me.

'We should put her legs in the air, it's supposed to help or something,' I said. Everyone looked at me with surprised looks.

'What? I do know some things, now just try it, it might help,' I said, motioning for Sophie and Lucie to grab her legs. It _did_ help a bit which I was very proud of. Her mum finally got there.

'What happened?' she asked straight away.

'She fainted, we don't know why though,' Lucie said.

'We'll get her home then,' she said. Harry and me slowly helped her stand up, and then led her to the car, making sure she didn't fall over again. Sophie went with Vanessa and Lucie started walking with us home. She looked so worried.

'I wonder what's wrong,' Zac said. Lucie shrugged miserably.

'Hey, come on, she'll be okay, she's probably just dehydrated and exhausted from the sports, eleven events is a lot,' he said, putting his arm around Lucie and she nodded.

'Zac's probably right Lucie, I didn't see her drink anything at all while she was there, she hasn't looked right since this morning...even then she looked a little bit sick,' Harry said.

'Okay, I hope you're right,' Lucie replied.

We made it back to Lucie's house and she turned the TV on before grabbing the phone and taking it into her room. Sophie and Nate seemed to be getting very intimate, which was beginning to gross me out a bit.

'I really hope she's okay,' Tom sighed, shaking his head miserably.

'Tom, she'll be right, it's like Dougie when he works a little bit too hard, she'll recover quick enough,' Harry said, trying to comfort him. Lucie came back eventually.

'How is she?' I asked as she came back.

'Her Mum is taking her to the doctor,' Lucie replied and I nodded.

---

We waited for ages, just watching TV and falling asleep slowly, until finally we got another phone call that Lucie answered again. She came back out a few minutes later to all our eyes on her awaiting an answer.

'She's just dehydrated and exhausted, just like you guys said, and she'll be fine,' Lucie said. Everyone nodded in relief.

'That's good, are you boys staying here again tonight?' Lucie's mum asked, making me jump cos I had no idea she was there. We all shook our heads. Hadn't we already told her?

'We'll stay at the motel across the road,' I said.

'Okay, do you want tea here?' she asked.

'No thanks, we'll find a pizza place here and see if Australian pizzas are much different to English ones,' Tom said.

Thanks for discussing it with us Tom.

'Okay, I think you'll find the main street easy enough,' she said.

'Mum, they went up there today,' Lucie sighed. She nodded.

'Thank you so much for having us, we're sorry for being such a hassle for you,' Tom said.

'No boys, it was fine having you,' her mum smiled and walked back down to the kitchen. She stopped halfway and turned around.

'Sophie, are you staying?' she asked.

'No, Mum's picking me up in ten minutes,' Sophie replied.

'Okay,' she replied and walked back to the kitchen.

'When are you guys leaving?' Lucie asked.

'Soon,' Tom replied.

'Okay, I'll be all by myself tonight then,' she said almost sadly.

'You could stay with us, I'm sure the couch in our room would be comfortable enough for you, you're so skinny and short it wouldn't really matter,' Dougie said.

That was nice Doug!

Lucie shook her head. 'Thanks Dougie, I really appreciate that but I have to actually _sleep_ tonight, I have school tomorrow,' she said, kicking him in the leg. If she was to stay with them, she'd be sleeping in their room, not ours!

'Okay, fair enough,' Dougie replied, rubbing his shin.

'Where'd Sophie and Nate disappear to?' Lucie asked and just as she said that, I heard a car in the driveway. Lucie opened the door for her, and let her inside.

'Hi, I'm Cheryl, Sophie's mum,' she smiled as she picked up one of Sophie's bags from beside the door.

'Hi, I'm Danny and this is Tom, Harry, Dougie and Zac,' I said.

'Pleased to meet you,' she said, just as Sophie walked back in with Nate.

'Hi mum, this is Nate,' Sophie said.

'Hi Nate,' she replied. Lucie came back out and handed Sophie another bag.

'Thanks,' she smiled. 'See ya after school tomorrow guys!' she said as she walked out the door, kissing Nate on the cheek as she went. 'Thanks Ms. Streeton,' she said as she walked out the door.

'No worries Sophie,' Lucie's mum replied.

'Bye!' she exclaimed as she walked down the driveway. I closed the door and went back to the lounge again.

We all sat down on the floor again, Harry sitting on the sofa.

'So what subjects have you got tomorrow Lucie?' asked Harry. I was so glad I'd finished school!

'Umm, English, maths, science, history, PE and singing lesson,' Lucie replied.

Wow, crap day.

'Is that a good day or a bad one?' asked Dougie.

'Bad, because we have all the subjects we have to think too much about,' she replied.

Right, this was getting kind of awkward, with only one of her and the way she was sitting next to Zac was making it worse, even though it wasn't that bad.

'Okay, what's your best day of the week?' asked Tom.

This was a boring subject and conversation. I was getting really hungry.

'Wednesday, because we have double Home Economics, double art and double music, which is our bludge subject. We don't do anything except prac work which is where we have to think of something to perform to the class in a group,' she said.

'Let me guess, you girls do singing?' Tom asked and she nodded

'It's good for getting rid of nerves of performing.'

'Yeah, but it's definitely not the same as performing in front of thousands of people, like us is it?' I said.

'Yeah, I guess not, but it's getting you ready for it,' she said.

'What's your favourite subject?' asked Zac.

'Either Home Ec or art or music, can't really decide, what about the rest of you guys?'

'Science, cos I'm good at it,' Zac bragged.

'PE, cos it's easy,' Nate said quietly. 'PE,' I said. I loved sport, it was awesome.

'Art,' Harry said.

'Don't have one,' Dougie said. 'I left when I was fifteen remember,' he added.

'Art, music and science,' Tom said. Zac and Lucie started mucking around together, when Harry bought up something we'd all forgotten about.

'Lucie, have you been working on any new sketches?' he asked and she nodded, motioning towards the notebook on the coffee table. Harry grabbed it off and started flipping through it. There were pictures of flowers, animals, buildings and people, all of them to amazing for words.

'These are so good,' we all said at the same time, making me giggle, but no one else did.

'Not really,' she replied.

Yeah, whatever Luce.

Harry sat it back on the table, knocking off Dougie's iPhone. He was even more clumsy than me, which was a hard thing to do!! We'd had to get the window replaced in my room after I'd closed it a bit too hard a few weeks before we left.

'Dude, seriously,' Dougie sighed, leaning over and picking it up off the floor.

'Sorry Doug,' Harry said.

'I'm tired,' I announced.

'I think everyone is,' Tom said.

'I'm hungry,' Zac complained.

'Yeah, me too,' Dougie said.

'Same,' Harry and Tom said at the same time.

I couldn't be bothered saying that I was too. Tom should've already known I was.

'Looks like it's time we got some food,' I said. Lucie laughed, and got out of Zac's lap so he could get up. I sniffed the air and could smell an awesome smell that used to fill my house at least once a week. The smell of Spaghetti Bolognaise.

'I think Lucie is having my favourite,' I said and she nodded.

'Yuuuuuuum, save me some alright?' Harry said. Lucie put her hand out to help Zac up, but instead he pulled her down with him. They landed on top of each other, laughing and giggling.

'Aw,' Tom said.

He thought young love was cute. It wasn't when I was hungry and tired.

'See ya after school tomorrow guys,' Lucie said. They both grabbed each other and started snogging. I cleared my throat.

'Come on Zac, you've got five weeks to snog her, let's go, I'm hungry,' I interrupted, opening the door. Zac looked meekly at me and at Lucie and then followed us out the door.

'See ya Luce,' we all said. 'Bye,' she said. We walked down the driveway and headed back to the hotel.

---

**Dougie's POV:**

'This isn't how I remembered Australia, it was way warmer last time,' Danny said, shivering a bit in the cold wind.

'Danny, that's because when we came here last it was SUMMER!!!' Harry said sarcastically.

'Yeah I know,' he replied.

We headed back across the really busy road to our hotel and all went into Tom and Danny's room. I was very happy to be sharing a room with the Juddster. He didn't snore (loud), he always woke me up on time and I had fun talking to him at night.

We sat on the couches and Tom turned the TV on and Danny turned on the heater.

'Right, we can have room service, go to the restaurant next door or order some pizza, which shall it be?' Tom asked, looking around at all of us. Zac and Nate had been so quiet it was like they were never there.

'Shall we put it to a vote?' Harry reasoned and everyone nodded. Danny looked like he was about to doze off in that chair and Nate already looked half asleep. Even I myself was ready to get into bed and sleep.

'Hands up for room service?' Tom said.

No one.

'Restaurant?'

Same reaction.

'Pizza?'

Everyone's hands including my own flew into the air.

'Right that's settled then, Doug, hand me that brochure, it had a number on there somewhere I think,' Tom said, getting up to move over to the phone. I handed him the purple brochure.

'Right, any requests or just our usual?' Tom asked.

'Usual for me Tom,' Danny replied and Harry and me nodded in agreement.

'What do you boys usually have?' Tom asked Zac and Nate.

'Erm...just make ours Barbecue,' Zac said and Tom nodded. While we all watched the news on TV, Tom ordered our food and Jase, Tommy and Fletch came and sat with us.

'All your stuff's getting set up for your show and is just about done,' Fletch said when Tom had gotten off the phone.

'Wicked, I love the set this year!' Tom exclaimed.

Because we were in Australia, we'd gone for a bit of an Australian theme which was cool. I was really looking forward to it.

'Yeah, make sure you give the girls their lyrics tomorrow after school and make sure you get them over here too so you can tell them what they need,' Jase added.

'Yup, sounds good,' Tom replied. So they left after a while and we all sat and watched TV, waiting for our pizzas. It was just like old times in the house when we were younger. But now, it was hard to get all of us in at the one time- most of the time there was at least one of us missing; staying over at girlfriend's houses most of the time. It was sad, but kind of good cos we didn't need to spend every waking minute with each other anymore.

There was a knock on our door and Tom and Harry jumped up to answer it, bringing in the food and sitting it in the middle of the circle. I dove in hungrily, missing being at home where we could just get food when we wanted, but I was definitely looking forward to the usual catering on tour!

--

'Man these are good,' Danny sighed contently on his sixth piece.

'Slow down Dan, I'm not spending the night in a room with you if you're going to be puking up pizza all night,' Tom laughed.

'I'll be right, got 'ollow legs I 'ave!' he said in a very thick accent. The food seemed to of perked him up a bit and he didn't seem so sleepy. We watched TV and played PS2 for ages until Danny fell asleep, then we all decided to head to our own rooms.

---

'Want first shower Doug?' Harry asked as he unpacked some of his stuff and put it in the cupboard.

'Nah, I'll have one after you dude,' I replied, sprawling out my bed.

'Alright,' Harry said, gathering up his stuff and heading into the bathroom. I lay staring at the white ceiling, wondering what was going on at home and what Dan, Tom, Zac and Nate were doing. I thought I heard the door next to our room open and close so I jumped over to the window and pulled the curtains across and tiny bit to see what was going on outside. Nate was sitting on the seat outside his and Zac's room staring out into the darkness. I was just about to put the curtain back when I noticed him wiping his eyes. I had a fight with myself in my head, debating whether to go out and see if he was okay.

The side that said to do it won the tug of war in my head, so I quietly slipped out the door. He looked up at me and quickly wiped his eyes. I sat myself down next to him on the seat.

'You can see the stars a lot easier in Australia can't you?' I said looking out at the black sky dotted with tiny twinkling stars.

He nodded.

'You alright man?' I asked. He nodded again staring at the ground.

'Does Zac know where you are?' I asked.

'He's having a shower,' he replied quietly.

'Okay.'

We sat and stared out at the stars again and at the cars driving past on the road. What was I going to say next? I had a feeling it was homesickness so I decided just to try.

'Listen Nate, I know how you feel, I was only your age when I left home to move in with the lads. They were all a year or so older than me, which was worse. The first few months were pretty much torture and without the other guys I wouldn't be in this band anymore, I would've given up. So if you need someone to talk to, I'm here and so are the others, alright?' I said as gently as I could.

I looked up again and he was crying. I put an arm over his shoulders and hugged him close.

'It's alright,' I soothed over and over again. It was a little strange but it was alright.

'Th-th-th-they just got divorced,' he stammered into my arm.

This kid was getting more and more like me!

'It's alright,' I said, ruffling his hair. 'Do you wanna know what Harry said to me when I was upset the first day?' I asked.

Nate shrugged.

'He promised me he'd take me out and see some live bands and stuff like that to take my mind off it. Tomorrow I'll take you somewhere alright? We can try and take your mind off it,' I said.

Nate nodded. 'Where?' he asked.

'Not sure yet, I'll read up on some stuff you can do in this town and we'll find something,' I said.

'Thanks Doug,' he sighed.

'It's alright mate,' I smiled. 'I think we better go back inside before we get missing in action,' I laughed, standing up. Nate stood up too.

'I'm just here if you need me,' I said as I opened the door.

'Thanks Doug, night,' he said.

'Night,' I replied, heading in the door.

'Where were you?' Harry asked. He was lying on the couch in the lounge kinda thing with a book.

'Went for a walk,' I replied, collecting up some stuff for a shower.

'I didn't know it was raining out there,' he said, nodding towards the damp spots on my t-shirt from Nate.

'Oh erm... I just spilled some water when I drank it, that's all,' I said awkwardly, heading into the shower where he couldn't ask anything else.

---

The clock said 11.09 when Harry fell asleep. I was still awake. Listening. I could hear Harry's slow breathing in the bed near mine and Tom's snoring from next door.

But that was it other than the cars. I rolled onto my opposite side and closed my eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

---

Someone was knocking on our door at seven the next morning.

'Harry, door,' I mumbled sleepily. He didn't stir, so I guessed I'd have to get up. I yawned and stretched as I made my way over, pulling it open. Tom was standing there looking sleepy.

'Tom do you know what time it is?' I yawned.

'Yeah, we're going to get the girls up in half an hour. Get ready and meet me in our room at 7.20,' he said.

'Great. Glad we discussed this,' I said, pushing the door closed.

Oops. That was mean. I felt bad.

'Doug, did you seriously just slam a door in Mr. Fletcher's face?' Harry asked. He was propped up on his elbow on his side facing me.

'Yes,' I mumbled. I opened the door again and he wasn't there.

'I'll find him later,' I mumbled, shutting the door again and going and sitting on my bed.

'Aw well mate, he'll come round, he always does,' Harry said, leaning back on his pillows and stretching. 'Well I guess we better get up then,' he said.

'I'm already up thanks to you,' I said moodily.

'Yeah, well, you know I don't wake up,' he said before sliding out of bed and going into the bathroom clutching a t-shirt and jeans. I threw some clothes on as well, before grabbing my iPhone and heading out the door to Tom and Danny's room and knocking on the door. Danny opened it and I walked in, sitting on the bed closest the door.

'Tom, I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face, I didn't mean to,' I called. He was making breakfast for himself on the little kitchen thing.

'Yeah, alright, now go and get Harry, Nate and Zac,' he said huffily.

'Okay,' I replied, heading out the door.

---

**Tom's POV:**

I wasn't really angry with Dougie. He did things for you more if you pretended you were. So I ate my breakfast with Danny, who didn't seem to be talking much at all cos he was too tired. Harry showed up soon after and so did the other three.

'Right, so who wants to go to whose house?' I asked. We were sending two people to each house to wake the girls up, something Harry and me had worked out the day before.

'I'll go to Lucie,' Zac said immediately.

'Yeah, Sophie,' Nate said.

'So who's going to whom?' I asked the other three.

'I'll go to Lucie,' Dougie said.

'I'll do Vanessa,' Harry said. He seemed to of taken a liking to her.

'And I'll go to Sophie too,' I said.

'So looks like I'm doing Vanessa?' Danny asked and I nodded. We all finished our breakfast and headed off, Fletch driving Danny, Nate, Harry and me to each girl's house. He dropped Nate and me off last in front of an enormous white house.

'This is it, I'll be back to get you when you call me,' Fletch said, before heading off again. Nate and I walked up the path and quietly knocked on the door. Sophie's mum opened it.

'Hi Tom, hi Nate, Soph's room is just off to the left,' she said, ushering us inside and pointing towards the closed door.

'Thanks Mrs Marten,' I smiled, heading towards the door.

'Ready Nate?' I asked and he nodded. I quietly opened the door and snuck in, Nate on my heels. The room was darkened and Sophie's bed was pushed up against one wall. She was laying on her side, curled up, one arm hanging out of the blankets.

'One, two, three,' I whispered. Nate jumped on the end of Sophie's bed and I kneeled down right next to her face. She jerked awake then seeing me right next to her, yelped and sat bolt upright.

'Morning Sophie!!' I exclaimed brightly.

'Tom! Don't do that!' she exclaimed breathlessly, leaning her head back on her pillow.

'Hey, I'm not the only one!' I exclaimed and Nate popped out from behind me, kissing her on the cheek.

'Good morning!' he said happily.

'Hi,' she said, throwing his arms around her neck. It made me miss Giovanna.

'How'd you sleep?' I asked, looking around her room. It was covered in posters, just like Lucie had said it was in June.

'Good,' she smiled, pushing her blonde hair back over her shoulder. It was knotty, but still almost a perfect as it usually was. The blankets on her bed were bright and colourful, just the way she was.

'So shall we get some breakfast?' she asked, pushing them off her legs and standing up. We followed her out to her kitchen, which was white and shiny and modern.

'Hi boys, can I get you anything?' Sophie's mum asked from where she was making breakfast for someone.

'No thanks,' Nate and me said at the same time.

'You sure? Not a coffee or anything?' she asked.

'No thanks,' we said again.

'Okay, well I'll leave you here with Sophie while I get the other two ready for school,' she smiled, leaving the room.

'So, school today,' Nate said, sitting down next to Sophie. She nodded and got up, making herself some toast and juice and sitting back down.

'Do you know what you boys are doing today?' she asked, biting her toast.

'Might go out to that touristy place with the mountains,' I replied. Me, Tommy, Jase and Fletch had been talking about it last night and it seemed like a good place.

'Awesome,' she smiled.

'Sophie, Sophie, Sophie!!' a little girl's voice was yelling and in a flash of blonde curls and a red gingham dress she raced in, throwing her arms around Soph.

'Good morning to you too Bella,' she muttered, hugging her back.

'Who are these people?' Bella demanded, hands on her hips. I smiled at her. She was almost a spitting image of Sophie.

'Bella, this is Nate and Tom from McFly,' Sophie replied with a grin.

'Tom's my favourite!!' Bella exclaimed, running forwards and throwing her arms around my waist. I laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. She put her arms up, so I picked her up and rested her on my hip. She grinned at me.

'So how old are you Bella?' I asked.

'Five,' she replied.

'Wow, you're a big girl now! Do you go to school?'

'Yeah. I in grade prep,' Bella replied.

'That's good!!' I smiled.

'Yeah!!' she grinned.

----

So Sophie got herself ready for school and we saw her off and called Fletch to pick us up. He bought us back to the motel where everyone else was already back and lounging around in mine and Danny's room. Dougie came up to me when I made it inside.

'Can I talk to you?' he muttered.

'Sure, what's up?' I asked.

'In private?'

'Course, come out here.'

We walked outside and sat on the seat out the front of our room.

'What's up?' I asked.

'Well I was just wondering if I can drive Nate to that place up the road to take him to a movie? He was kind of upset last night, his parents are splitting and I promised I'd take him somewhere to take his mind off it,' he said.

'Whose car are you gonna take?' I asked.

'Fletch's if he'll let me,' he replied.

'Alright then, I have no idea what the rest of us are doing,' I replied.

'That's okay,' he smiled. 'Thanks Tom.'

'No problem, what movie you gonna see?' I asked.

'Transformers,' he smiled.

'Good film,' I laughed, getting up and heading back in the door. Dougie slunk off to go talk to Fletch while I asked the others what they wanted to do.

'I vote we stay here and sleep,' Danny yawned. He was lying on the couch half asleep, even though it was only nine-thirty in the morning.

'We could go out and be tourists,' I suggested.

'Alright then, it'll be something to do. Who agrees?' Harry asked and four hands were raised into the air, including mine.

'Cool, get ready then,' I said.

--

**Dougie's POV**

I waved the other four off, Harry, Danny and Zac giving me very confused looks as I waited for Nate.

'Hey, ready to go?' I asked, putting my sunglasses on top of my head and shoving my wallet in my pocket as he walked out of the room, shutting the door. Tom had given me money before they'd left. He nodded and got in the passenger seat.

'Right, let's see if I can make it there now!' I laughed, reversing out of the car park and onto the road. We were on our way.

'There is some movies there if you wanna choose one,' I said, motioning with my hand to the piece of paper sitting in the console. He grinned at me and looked through it.

'Transformers?' he suggested.

'Ha-ha, awesome I wanted to see that too!' I grinned as I overtook a very slow car.

'That's good,' he smiled. 'Thanks for this Doug,' he added, putting his sunnies on too.

'That's alright, we can go out for lunch and see the movie and then be back in time to pick the girls up from school like Tom wants!' I said and he laughed.

---

After a very entertaining forty-five minutes of laughing, singing and talking we made it to the town we were looking for.

'I didn't get lost! Hi five!' I laughed, holding out my hand and he slapped it. We drove through the town until we came to the movie theatre, going inside, getting popcorn and settling in our seats.

---

**Harry's POV**

We discovered there was mini-golf course in that busy little place. I won of course after a round which was totally no surprise. We got ice-cream and had a look around at the mountains and stuff they had there and a lake, before starting to drive back to meet the girls when they got out from school. When we got back to the motel, Nate and Dougie were already inside, playing the PS2.

'Hi guys! Have fun?' Dougie called as we all walked in the door.

'Yup. I won,' I grinned as I sat down behind Dougie on the couch.

'Don't get too comfortable guys, we have to go in five minutes,' Tom said all officialishlike as he walked in.

'Ughhhhhh, this is supposed to be relaxing,' Danny moaned as he got some of the left over pizza out of the fridge, shoving half the piece in his mouth in one bite before flopping down onto the bed closest the door, closing his eyes.

'Come on boys, if you want to go, you better hurry up,' Fletch said, coming in the door without knocking. We all groaned and got up, getting into the black car that was parked out the front. I jumped in the drivers seat, much to Tom's annoyance.

'So, anyone know where this school is?' I asked as I reversed and drove out on the road.

'You've got Barbara, put it in,' Tom sighed from the back seat. Barbara was what we had named the Sat Nav in the car. I began writing in the name of the school as I drove along the road.

'Harry!!! Eyes on the road!!!!' Tom screeched as I started drifting over to the other lane. I swore loudly and turned the wheel the right way. I glanced in the mirror. Tom had his hands over his eyes and Nate, Zac, Dougie and Danny were all giggling.

'I'll do it,' Dougie laughed from the passenger seat, punching in the name of the school.

'Turn left in two hundred metres,' the computerised voice said. I did as she said. We drove all the way across the town. Most of the houses were small and many of them weren't well looked after at all. We went over a tiny bridge that I was very glad another car didn't come over at the same time. There was a horse track thing on the right and another school on the left.

'Turn right,' the voice said. I did as I was told.

'Destination reached,' the voice said again as I parked.

'Thank you Barbara,' I said seriously.

'You. Are. Welcome,' Dougie said in a computerised voice and everyone laughed. I looked around at where we were.

A big oval, the grass yellowing and brown, one storey corridors and classrooms, all spread out. The front of the school was old fashioned and there were very few trees. The most modern looking building was what I thought to be the gym.

'Well this is different than I've seen before,' Tom said, peering out the window. A group of kids, all in red t-shirts and shorts were kicking a ball through the set of four poles at the end of the oval. A teacher I was guessing blew a whistle and motioned for them to go back inside. Zac and Nate were sitting and chattering in the back seat while Dougie played around with Barbara and Danny and Tom looked out the window.

'What time does it finish here?' Danny asked.

'Three-thirty apparently,' Tom replied without looking at him. More and more cars pulled up around us.

'Let's get out and wait so they see us,' Dougie suggested and we all nodded and got out, leaning against the fence and the car.

'It's so hot,' Danny moaned, sitting on the fence. A loud, high pitched bell sound went.

'Their bell sounds funny,' Dougie pointed out.

'What did yours sound like?' Tom asked with the hint of a smirk on his face.

'A normal bell, like a ding, ding, ding bell, you know what I mean?' Dougie tried explaining. I laughed and looked back at the school. People were starting to file out of rooms, carrying stacks of books under their arms, talking, laughing and mucking around.

'Ha-ha, look!' Danny giggled as two boys grabbed a girl's books, throwing them on the roof, before another boy climbed up and got them down.

Another class of kids walked past. They were yelling loudly and the boys kept wrestling with each other. I laughed and watched. It was pretty amusing. The girls were all dressed in the same dress Vanessa was wearing when I woke her up that morning, or dark shorts and a white top. The boys wore grey shorts and white tops which looked strange and casual. So much for our blazers and ties at my old school.

Dougie tugged my arm and motioned towards the other side of the oval. Sure enough Sophie, Vanessa, Lucie and another kid were walking across, carrying stacks of books and schoolbags on their backs. I saw Sophie point towards us with a huge grin and they hurried over. I took the books from Sophie and put them in the back seat of the car. They were extremely heavy!

'Hello darlings, how was school?' Dougie asked in a motherly voice. Vanessa was still standing with the guy...

'Boring, guys this is Alex, my boyfriend,' she said.

'Hi Alex, I'm Tom, this is Danny, Dougie, Harry, Zac and Nate,' Tom said, pointing to each of us.

'Hi,' Alex said shyly as we waved.

'Well, would you like a ride home?' I asked, getting into the driver's seat before Tom could beat me.

'Ah, no Alex and me have got to babysit tonight, but I'll come to the hotel later, okay?' Vanessa said, grabbing his hand.

All by themselves? I wouldn't trust him as far as I could've kicked him...He looked like the type of kid to chuck parties and fight people to me.

'Okay, see you soon then,' I replied and Vanessa smiled and together they both ran to catch the white bus that was across the road.

'We'll drop you girls at home, then you can come a bit later on if you want,' Tom said and they nodded, getting into the backseats, pushing all the books and bags to the floor.

'You girls met Barbara?' I asked as I pulled out onto the road. A kid on a bike tried crossing the road at the same time and I almost hit him. Sophie and Lucie shook our heads.

'This is Barbara, say hi Barbara,' Dougie said, holding her up.

'Turn right in two hundred metres,' she said.

'Aw! She likes you!' Dougie exclaimed, putting her back into the stand. Sophie and Lucie giggled. I glanced in my mirror. Tom had gotten the books out and was reading them. Sophie and Lucie were mucking around with Danny, Zac and Nate, giggling and laughing.


	53. Chapter 49

**I'm hooooooooommmmeeeee!!! I hope you enjoyed the longer McFly POV chapters, they were just something to keep ya going until I got home :)**

**I don't own any of the songs... The last day is pretty bad. I was extremely stuck for ideas and the only ones I could come up with were very random, pretty stupid ones as you'll see in the next chapter. But I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy it anyway :)**

**----**

'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' Dougie and Danny's voices were shouting while bouncing up and down on Sophie and my beds.

'Merry Christmas! Where are the presents?' Dougie was yelling, jumping from my bed to Vanessa's.

'You get them later!!' Vanessa exclaimed, pulling her legs up before Dougie squashed them.

'Awwww bring them to breakfast!' Danny moaned as he pulled me out of bed, almost dropping me on the floor.

'Okay, okay!' Sophie exclaimed as Dougie began to tickle her. I crawled over to my bag and began to pull clothes out. We'd packed everything into our bags the day before. There was nothing left in the room apart from them.

'No! Don't worry about that! Just come with us!' Danny said, pulling my hands away.

'Just let us get the presents!' I exclaimed as he began to pull me out the door.

'Okay! We'll help!' Danny grinned. Sophie pulled the cupboard door open and started pulling some out.

'Which one's mine?!' Dougie asked, bouncing over.

'Uh uh! Go away!' Sophie exclaimed, slamming the door shut.

'Awh! Please?' Dougie moaned, trying to prise the door open.

'No!'

'Fine.'

Sophie, Vanessa and I put all the presents into a bag while Dougie and Danny faced the wall. 'Done!' Vanessa exclaimed.

'Good! Let's go!' Danny exclaimed, opening the door and ushering us out of it and down into the bus, where Nate, Zac, Tom and Harry were waiting for us. Bags of presents sat in the corner too.

----

When we opened the door into the venue, a HUGE breakfast was waiting for us, lined up on a big table. All of McFly's crew were sitting, eating, laughing. 'Dig in,' Tom smiled as we walked inside.

---

A few minutes later we were all sitting at a table with the boys, eating our breakfast. The McFly boys were chatting with their crew as well as us, having fun and talking and eating. Zac had my hand under the table and wasn't going to be letting it go anytime soon. And neither was I. I didn't want any of them to leave.

----

After our enormous breakfast was over, for some reason we headed back to the hotel, not in the bus, but in two cars. We went up in the elevator and were ushered into McFly's room. There was a Christmas Wreath on the door. Tom held his hand up before we went inside. He grinned at us absently for a while.

'Tom? Are you gonna let us in or are we gonna stand here lookin dumb?' Zac asked and everyone laughed.

'Go ahead,' he smiled, swiping his key card through the special place.

'Should we be worried?' Vanessa asked Danny.

'Nah,' he laughed, stepping back behind us all.

'Go on,' Tom urged as we looked at each other. Zac timidly turned the handle on the door and pushed.

'Woah! Cool!' he exclaimed, going inside. I followed and gasped. The whole room looked as though a tinsel factory had exploded. There was a small Christmas tree in one corner, everyone's presents sitting underneath it. A big chair stood next to it. Sat on the chair was a disgruntled Tommy dressed up as Santa.

'Cool as!' Vanessa was exclaiming from behind me.

'Well we figured if we can't have Christmas with all of you, we'd have it now,' Harry smiled as he flopped down onto the couch facing Tommy.

'Ho, ho, ho,' Tommy said absently as we followed Harry's lead. 'Got some presents for you guys,' he sighed as he pulled a couple towards him.

'Come on Santa! Energy!' Danny exclaimed, sitting in front of my legs on the floor.

'Danny, you'll get potatoes for Christmas if you keep bagging out Santa who is dying in this suit,' Tommy said through gritted teeth. I tapped Danny on the shoulder and he leaned back.

'How much did you pay him to do this?' I whispered.

'Nothing, we told him we'd trash the hotel room and venue if he didn't,' Danny whispered, smiling. I laughed and leaned back onto the couch in between Vanessa and Sophie.

'Right, first present is for Dougie from Zac, Lucie, Vanessa, Sophie and Nate,' Tommy said, holding up Dougie's Santa toy wrapped up. He gave a squeal and jumped up from the floor and took it from Tommy, sitting back beside Tom to unwrap it.

He got the paper off it, screamed, pretended to burst into tears and ran out the door.

'What is it?' Danny asked, leaning over to see. Tom smiled and pulled the rest of the paper off it, holding it up. The other two cracked up as Dougie walked back through the door, smiling.

'I'm okay,' he grinned, sitting down. 'Fletch telled me that Lucie didn't mean it and that Santa really is real and Tommy's just his helper.'

'Good boy, take your Santa,' Tom replied, passing it to Dougie who beamed and hugged Santa close. Tommy picked up the serious presents for the boys and handed them to them.

'Woah! Five?!' Harry exclaimed as he balanced all of them in his arms, sitting himself back on the couch again.

'One from each of us,' Nate smiled, leaning back against the coffee table. It really did feel like Christmas morning, everyone in pyjamas and opening presents and somewhere very quietly, Christmas carols were playing. There was silence as the boys opened their presents and read through them. Danny wordlessly turned around and put his arms around me, hugging me close.

'Thankyou,' he whispered. A hug from Tom, Dougie and Harry later and the nine of us were in another group hug.

'What's on the DVD?' Tom choked as he hugged Sophie tight.

'Let's see,' Dougie smiled as he put his into the DVD player.

------

We couldn't bear to watch as the boys watched our DVD we made for them, laughing and giggling through the whole thing.

'Awwww good job guys,' Danny laughed, sitting beside Vanessa and putting his arm around her.

'The songs really suited it and we'll keep that forever,' Tom grinned as he looked at all the photos in the frames he'd gotten.

'Thanks for this guys, it's an awesome present,' Harry smiled, ruffling Zac's hair.

'That's not all your presents,' Vanessa smiled.

'Ooh, really?' Danny said excitedly.

'Well Dougie's already got his, but you three haven't,' Tommy said, smiling under his beard as he handed them each their other ones.

'Oh my God!! This is the best present ever!!!' Tom exclaimed as he pulled his out. 'I always wanted one of these when I was little!'

'Awwww Eeyore has a big brother now!' Harry giggled, hugging his Eeyore to his chest.

'I had heaps of these when I was little!' Danny grinned as he wheeled his cars along the floor to Zac, who pushed it back. 'And this is the real Ratleg now!' he laughed, playing with his toy rat.

'Thanks guys,' Tom smiled as he pulled his Ghostbusters stuff out of the box. 'Hey, these might actually fit,' he laughed as he pulled the overalls out.

'Probably fifteen years ago,' Harry said with a smile.

'I think you're right there,' Tom replied, putting the Proton Pack on his back and pointing it at Danny. He flicked a switch and purple, orange, pink and red lights flashed.

'Awesome!' he beamed.

'More presents,' Tommy said. He picked up an oddly shaped present. 'This one's for Vanessa from McFly.'

She smiled at them and stood up, heading over and taking it from Tommy. As she undid the tape, Tommy gave Sophie, Zac, Nate and me our presents from them as well. They were all the same size and shape.

'I wrapped Lucie's,' Dougie said proudly, peering over my shoulder as I unwrapped it.

'Well done,' I laughed, finally getting all the tape undone and pulling off the paper. Underneath the red and green paper was a pink Nintendo DS package with three games. There was something else wrapped in other paper. I looked up at Danny who smiled and motioned for me to open it. I unwrapped the paper again and out fell a huge photo frame.

'Ha-ha you copied us!' Zac laughed.

'Are you sure you didn't hear us talking about it?' Danny asked as I looked at all the pictures.

'Are you sure _you_ didn't?' Vanessa asked and everyone laughed. I grinned as I looked at all the pictures. There were about fifteen of them. Pictures of Dougie and me, Danny and Me, Harry and me, Tom and me, Zac, Sophie, Vanessa and Nate and me, group photos, random silly pictures, smiling photos, insane nuts photos, loving photos, hugging photos. In the middle the title _Australian Tour 2008_ was written and around some of the photos in different coloured pens were lyrics to a song....

_You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged, Oh I realise, it's hard to take courage in a world, full of people, you can lose sight of the all, and in the darkness inside you can make you feel so small._

_And I see your true colours shining through, I see your true colours and that's why I love you, so don't be afraid to let them show your true colours, your true colours are beautiful like a rainbow._

_Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing. If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear, you call me up, because you know I'll be there. _

'All the songs are our special messages to you guys,' Tom smiled as we looked at them.

'What'd you get?' Vanessa asked.

'I got _True Colours_,' I smiled and everyone nodded in agreement.

'I got _Lean on Me,' _Nate replied with a grin.

'_You've Got a Friend in Me,'_ Zac laughed.

'_Story of a Girl,'_ Sophie replied.

'And I got _I'll Stand By You_,' Vanessa smiled.

'Thanks guys!!' I giggled and they smiled. As I put the frame aside to pick up the DS, a folded piece of paper fell out of the wrappings.

'What's this?' I asked.

'Read it,' Dougie smiled. The other four searched their wrappings as well and found identical pieces of paper. I unfolded the paper.

In what looked like Dougie's handwriting was a letter:

_Lucie,_

_First of all, thanks for coming on tour with us, it's been awesome and it's been a great change having some new people to complete our tour family. You and your friends have been an amazing asset to our shows this tour, and you have an incredible voice. We can definitely see a record deal or something like that in your future and we'll be very willing to assist you in that. _

_We understand what you've been through and how hard it must be for you to go through it. If you ever need to talk to someone or anything like that, you know you can email us anytime or call. We hope we've helped you along the way and hopefully that we've made it a bit better. _

_There's something we'd all like you to remember because we know that you have trouble thinking it and remembering it. We and everyone else on our crew and your best friends and Zac all think the same thing about you. Your voice is incredible, you're beautiful, funny, clever, strong and you make everyone you're around happy and your dad would be so proud of you. We want you to remember that wherever you go and if you forget, read this letter or look back at the photos from the trip, okay? We love you like our little sister and if anything is wrong, we're here for you, 24/7. You're not like Sophie and Vanessa; you're your own person and that's what is amazing about you. Remember that. _

_We've been very proud of all of you girls on this tour, you especially Luce. You've shown the most improvement, both in your musical ability and even more, in yourself and your confidence. It's that that we feel most proud of, knowing we assisted in that. Seeing you perform at all of the shows and having the time of your life is an amazing sight to see, and we'll miss seeing that every night. _

_We're all very sad to see all of you go, but we're pretty certain we'll see you again soon at the first ever McFly wedding sometime next year! It's been a lot of fun these last five weeks and the week in June. _

_Remember, call us, text us, email us!_

_Love From Dougie, Harry, Danny and Tom xox :)_

I didn't even notice the tears running down my cheeks as I read through the letter. I read through it three times to make sure I didn't miss anything. When I looked up, the four boys were watching me.

'Thanks guys,' I whispered, hugging each one of them individually, Danny kissing me on the top of the head.

'It's all the truth,' Tom murmured as he hugged me. Sophie and Vanessa were also crying and even Zac and Nate looked on the verge on it.

'Ahem, there's still more,' Tommy said and we all turned and sat back down on the floor and the couch, wiping our eyes and smiling at each other.

'Aw, this one is to Lucie from Zac,' Tommy cooed as he handed me a small present. I unwrapped it while everyone watched. Out fell a little box. I opened it. Inside were six charms. One a heart, another one- a star, another, a tiny I Love You, a group of hearts, a McFly one and last, a tiny picture of him and me.

'They're for the anklet your grandma gave you. She suggested it,' he shrugged as I threw my arms around him.

'Thank you!' I exclaimed, hugging him tight and kissing him on the cheek. He grinned and so did everyone else in the room.

'Awwwwwwww, now just come and get all your own presents, Santa is off for an ice bath,' Tommy said, standing up and waddling out of the room in his suit.

'Ha-ha, poor Tommy,' Danny laughed as he bounced forwards to collect his present from the three boys. Some signed, limited edition Bruce Springsteen thing. They got Harry an acoustic guitar because the other two had begun teaching him how to play well and Tom got limited edition Star Wars, Ghostbusters and Back to the Future things. Dougie got some Blink stuff as well (being told by Harry if he had anymore Blink stuff he'd be able to open his own Blink-182 tribute museum). Sophie and Nate gave each other presents and I gave mine to them and they all liked them. More presents were given and I got mine from the girls and Nate. Sophie gave me a few CD's, as did Vanessa and Nate.

----

After all the presents were unwrapped, the carpet was unable to be seen under the masses of coloured paper.

'Ahhh that was fun. I feel like I'm five again,' Danny smiled as he lay on his bed, eating some of the chocolate he'd gotten from the four boys and Vanessa.

'Yeah, what are we gonna do now?' Zac asked, hugging me from behind as I sat in front of him.

'Well I think getting dressed will be the first thing,' Tom smiled.

'No! Pyjama day!' Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Tom turned to face him. 'Pyjama day?'

'Yeah! Who says you needa get dressed?'

'Alright,' Tom laughed, putting all his presents on the bed.

'Vanessa, when was this taken?' Dougie asked, peering down at his frame.

'One of the parties after the end of a city, don't you remember?'

'Was I drinking?'

Vanessa nodded.

'Yeah, that's why I don't remember,' Dougie sighed with a nod, putting it on his bed.

'Oh well... come on, in the bus,' Tom smiled, ushering us out the door.

-----

Everyone stared at us as we walked over to the bus, still in our pyjamas. Dougie, Zac and Harry had tied the ribbons off some of the presents around their heads and Nate was piggybacking Tom for some reason.

We got in the bus. Everything was decorated with tinsel again, but there was no Christmas tree this time. As we drove, we turned the music up and Dougie and Zac began to have a dance off in the aisle between the bunks, falling over every turn, but jumping up again and dancing like nothing happened. We drove straight past the venue and kept going.

'Hey! It was back there!' Sophie exclaimed, sitting on her knees as she looked out the window.

'So?' Tom asked nonchalantly, her sudden voice making the magazine he was holding slide down his knees to the floor.

'I thought we were going there!' Sophie exclaimed as Vanessa and I pressed our noses to the window as well, watching where we were going.

'Just wait,' Tom smiled, picking up his magazine again and starting to read. Sophie, Vanessa and I looked at each other as we sped past shops, fast food restaurants and people until we reached a bright looking shop. The bus came to a stop and the six boys were out of the bus faster than we could see.

'Wonder what they're so excited about,' Sophie grumbled as she stood up, walking down the aisle between the beds, avoiding the blankets and pillows and curtains Dougie and Zac had managed to tug down during their dance off.

'Costume shop,' Vanessa murmured as she looked out the window.

'What?' I asked, following her gaze. There was a bear outfit in the window, as well as a cowboy outfit and others.

'What are they planning?' I wondered aloud. Vanessa shrugged and started walking down the aisle too. I followed.


	54. Chapter 50

**OHMYGOSH!!!!!!! 100 REVIEWS!! Thankyou, you amazing people, especially dani6531 who was the 100****th**** reviewer :), but you all totally rock! Thank you again!**

**Ok, so I meant to post this chapter on MONDAY! But I forgot. Then on Tuesday, I was with Ryan. Then on yesterday I had horrible sinus headaches and couldn't look at a computer screen as it killed my head. So here it is now! Sorry for the wait!**

**Hmm.. Over the past few weeks, I've been told to stop writing fanfiction, and write normal stories. Well in my honest opinion, they can go jump. Although I'm not great at this at all, I sure do have fun writing it!**

**This chapter's pretty weird and random, but bear with me. It's almost the end! Three more chapters to go!**

**----**

Once we were inside, the seven were already waiting for us. 'A dare from our crew, we have to dress up as something for the whole day, even when we're playing,' Tom smiled.

'What are we dressing up as?' I asked.

'We thought maybe you could help. We all need to coordinate,' Danny replied, smiling. I looked around the room, trying to find something that we could all dress as.

'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?' Vanessa suggested.

'There's nine of us,' Dougie sighed, looking genuinely disappointed.

'Did you really want to be a dwarf Dougie? It wouldn't take much, just a pointy hat,' Harry teased and Dougie smacked him in the arm.

'Princesses! And their Princes!' Sophie suddenly gasped as she spotted the dresses hanging in a corner.

'But there's only three girls,' Tom pointed out.

'And there's nine of us, not enough to be partners,' Zac added.

'One of you boys could dress up as a girl,' I giggled.

'And the Fairy Godmother!' Nate added, also laughing.

'I'm Lucie's prince!' Zac exclaimed, grabbing my arm. Nate grabbed Sophie and Danny grabbed Vanessa. Dougie, Harry and Tom looked at each other before Dougie and Harry took each other's arm.

'Does that make me the Fairy Godmother?' Tom sighed and we all nodded, stifling laughs.

'Let's just hope the dress fits,' he murmured, walking over.

'Who shall we be Lucie?' Zac asked, taking my arm as we headed over as well. Sophie and Nate had already taken a dress and a Prince outfit and were chatting about it.

'I always wanted a Cinderella outfit when I was little?' I suggested.

'Perfect,' Zac smiled, rummaging through the dresses until he came to a shimmery light blue one, handing it back to me. Hung on the hanger was a blue headband, the same colour, white gloves and a note saying to ask about the slippers. Zac found himself an outfit and together we went to try them on. Weirdly, the dress fitted perfectly and Sophie helped me to flip my hair up like Cinderella did. I looked in the mirror and laughed. It was so pathetic, yet so much fun!

Sophie had chosen, Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Nate had to be Prince Phillip, which made me laugh when he walked out in his tight Prince outfit with Zac, who looked equally as funny. Danny's outfit looked funny as well, but Vanessa looked pretty as Snow White, as did Sophie.

But nothing could top the other three. Tom shuffled out of the changing room, Danny pinning his wings on as he walked. The dress came up to his knees, showing off his legs. He had a wand and a pointy hat and his dress was a purplish colour with a pinkish bow around his neck.

'Why couldn't I have been evil? It's so much cooler. Hey, I could've been the mirror out of Snow White,' he said longingly.

'Yeah, they don't stock mirrors,' Danny laughed, pushing him out into the middle of us.

'Where's the other two?' I asked.

'They're coming,' Tom grumbled, straightening his hat and tugging his dress down lower.

'What're they dressed as?' Sophie asked, standing on her toes to see over Tom's head. She suddenly burst out laughing.

'Tom, move!' Vanessa exclaimed, pushing him sideways.

Dougie and Harry were walking arm in arm out of the change rooms. They'd chosen Aladdin and Jasmine. And looked hilarious.

Dougie had a long black wig on with turquoise pieces tied in it and a turquoise outfit; exactly like Jasmine's (including the half-top and the baggy pants, showing off his tummy). Harry had the white pants with the little hat and purple vest as well (that didn't do up, much to our delight!).

'These pants are bloody awesome! So much room!' Dougie exclaimed, doing a twirl in front of us.

'Now you just need Abu,' Tom laughed.

'Awwww! I want a pet monkey!' Harry exclaimed sadly.

'And I want a genie, but that's not happening!' Dougie exclaimed and everyone laughed.

'You look like one,' Sophie laughed and he struck a pose.

'At least I don't look as much as a poof as you three!' Harry exclaimed, motioning to Danny, Zac and Nate in their tight outfits.

'We all look like poofs, is that agreed?' Tom sighed and the boys nodded and laughed.

'We're not, I feel awesome,' Sophie giggled, spinning around, her blue dress billowing around her. Vanessa giggled and joined in, her yellow and blue dress fluttering around her as well. I joined in, then realised I didn't have my special shoes. I quickly walked over to the counter.

A boy popped up from underneath the counter. 'Wow, nice costume,' he grinned, looking me up and down. He was around my age.

'Thanks, do you have the shoes?' I asked.

'What's your size?' he asked. I told him and he came back with a transparent pair of heels that looked like glass, but were actually plastic.

'Thanks,' I smiled, slipping them on.

'No problem... do your friends need anything? Snow White, does she?' he asked hopefully.

'I'll send her over,' I grinned, heading back over. 'Vanessa, Shopkeeper Boy wants to know if you need anything,' I whispered.

She glanced up at him. 'Ooh, hell yeah I need something,' she said flirtily, taking her dress by the sides and gliding over to him.

'Come on, we better head back,' Tom said, hitting Danny on the shoulder with his wand. It made a whirring sound and a loud chiming noise. 'Ooh! Cool as!' he exclaimed, hitting Danny with it again. And again. And again.

'You do realise that hurts?!' Danny exclaimed, ducking as Tom tried hitting him again.

'Why haven't you turned into a frog yet?' Tom frowned, hitting him again.

'Because it's not magical!' Danny said desperately, running for the door, his too-big boots sliding around on his feet.

'Little Boy Big-Boots,' Dougie said, erupting into laughter. 'That's his new name!' he choked out, still laughing as we collected our other pyjamas and headed back onto the bus and back to the venue, Tom still trying unsuccessfully to turn Danny into a frog.

'This will probably be your last trip in the bus,' Harry said casually, flicking the tassel on his hat.

'You're serious?' Sophie gasped and Harry nodded sadly.

'No!' Sophie exclaimed, running and diving into Dougie's bunk and sliding the curtains shut.

'You forgot your crown!' Danny exclaimed, picking it up and using one of the points as a weapon against Tom.

'I'm not leaving! I love this bus!' she exclaimed from the bunk.

'I know! Me too! Can you build us our own one?' Vanessa asked, looking miserably around.

'Yeah, that'd be cool as!' I exclaimed and the boys laughed.

'We'll see what we can do,' Tom smiled.

'Sophie, you coming out of there or do I have to come and get you?' Nate called.

'Come and get me!' Sophie teased. Nate went to get up but the Fairy Godmother put a hand on his shoulder.

'Uh uh Nateyboy, I ain't letting you in there together.'

'Well Fairy Boy, if you're a Fairy Godmother I get three wishes. One, I wish for you to let me go. Two, I wish for you to let me see Sophie in the bunk. Three, I wish for you to allow us to close the curtains. Done,' Nate said brightly, jumping up and diving into the bunk with Sophie before Tom could stop him.

'Why my bunk? Why?' Dougie moaned as Nate and Sophie giggled. I blocked everything out as I looked around the bus. It started setting in. We'd probably never see it again. We'd never be travelling in it again. I sighed and leaned onto Zac, who put an arm around me, kissing the top of my head.

'Tom, why'd you make me leave Shop Keeper Boy? He was hot,' Vanessa whined.

'You already have your Prince Charming, Snow White and you're looking at other men?' Danny gasped, putting his hands to his mouth.

'No, I'm sorry Danny. You're my Prince Charming,' she smiled and he laughed and put his arms around her.

'My dress itches,' Tom moaned.

'I can't breathe in this outfit!' Danny wheezed.

'I quite like my pants. I think I'll buy my own pair,' Dougie said, a grin on his face, twisting so the pants floated around his legs as he turned. He almost fell as the bus came to a stop at the stage door of the venue.

'We're gonna get laughed at all day,' Harry moaned as he stood up and ambled out of the bus.

'Zac, Nate? Can I have a word to you when we get off?' Tom asked and Zac nodded beside me as he helped me up. 'Hear me Nate?' he called and Nate stuck his thumb out of the curtains.

----

When we made it inside, Tom and the two boys went into the dressing room while we were made to parade our outfits for the entire crew along the stage, which they thought was very amusing. Vanessa walked over to a guitar sitting on the side of the stage.

'Rock Princess!' she exclaimed, pretending to play and rock out to an imaginary song. I took a guitar and joined in while Sophie bashed on Harry's drums, singing a self-written song at the top of her lungs over the top of it. As we rocked out, Dougie turned to Harry.

'_If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay, I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way,'_ he sang, doing dirty moves as he danced around Harry, still singing _I'm a genie in a bottle baby, gotta rub me the right way_ as he shimmied around him, Danny on the floor laughing at them. Harry began to dance back to Dougie, starting to sing _A Whole New World_ at the top of his lungs and pretending to glide around on a magic carpet, before the two ended in a passionate embrace, sobbing into each other's shoulders, the other four of us trying not to wet ourselves with laughter.

Zac, Nate and Tom came out of the dressing room, just as Dougie and Harry glided off the stage and disappeared into the wings.

'Should I be worried?' he asked as he climbed on stage, flashing most of the crew his boxers as his dress came up above his stomach.

'It's Dougie and Harry. Shouldn't we _always_ be worried?' Danny choked, still laughing at them.

Tom shrugged 'Good point.' He looked up at the two boys. 'Zac and Nate have got something they want to do for Lucie and Sophie as another Christmas present.'

Sophie and I looked at each other as Zac and Nate went backstage and came back with two acoustics. Tom led us to two seats facing two other ones at the top of the stage where we usually sang from.

'We dedicate this to you two, merry Christmas,' Zac smiled as he strummed his guitar. 'Ready Nate?'

'As I'll ever be,' Nate smiled.

'_1, 2, 1,2,3,4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had, _

_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barely getting mad, I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2,1,2,3,4_

_There's only 1 thing_

_2 do_

_3 words_

_4 you_

_I love you_

_There's only 1 way_

_2 Say _

_Those 3 Words_

_And that's what I'll do_

_I love you..._

They played the whole song, from start to finish by themselves with no prompts from Tom or any of the boys.

_I love you_ they sang together for the last line, looking up at us as they finished. Cheers and applause came from behind us, the crew whistling and cheering for them. Sophie and my expressions were exactly the same. Tears streaming down our faces, feeling amazing and sad they had to leave. For two boys who barely played guitar and didn't really sing, they did incredibly.

'How was it?' Zac asked awkwardly, looking straight at me.

'Incredible,' I whispered, standing up at the same time he did. I threw my arms around him, crying into his jacket.

'Was I that bad?' he whispered, lifting my chin up to him.

'No way. You were amazing. Thank you Zac, that's the best present I've gotten,' I murmured, standing on my toes to kiss him. He pulled away and looked at me.

'My Prince Charming,' I whispered and he laughed and leaned in again, lifting me up as he did so.

----

I don't know how long it lasted, and it only stopped because Zac couldn't hold me up the same way any longer. I smiled at him and he smiled back. The whole crew and McFly had gone to get ready for lunch. The whole morning had gone so fast. And needless to say, the afternoon and night was going to go just as fast.

-

When Zac and I made it into the room for lunch, everyone was already getting their food. A whole Christmas lunch had been set out on three huge tables pushed up together. With the amount of food there they could've fed a whole army and still had food left over.

'Wow! Someone's outdone themselves!' Zac exclaimed as he took a plate and joined the line behind Tony.

'Catering is amazing,' I smiled as I put chicken, turkey and other stuff on my plate before heading to the long table that fitted every single member of the crew on it. I slid in between Dougie and Zac, who had already begun eating.

'What's for dinner if this is lunch?' Zac asked Dougie across me with his mouth full.

'I think we're having dessert,' Dougie laughed, gravy dripping off his fork and onto his puffy pants. 'Oh no!' he gasped, grabbing my napkin and dabbing at it frantically. 'Aladdin!' he shouted desperately, still trying to get it off.

'Yes Jasmine?' Harry called from down the other end of the table.

'We have a problem!' Dougie exclaimed. Harry looked from me to Zac to Ryan, their physio who was on the other side of Dougie. We shrugged and Harry sighed and pushed his chair out and walked down to Dougie.

'What's the matter?' he asked. Dougie pointed to the tiny mark on his pants.

'Dougie, that's nothing,' Harry laughed.

'Who's Dougie?' he asked innocently.

'Oh sorry Jasmine,' Harry said quickly and Dougie nodded. 'Why'd you want me anyway?'

'Because I missed you,' Dougie said, pouting.

'Aw, I'm sorry,' Harry cooed, hugging Dougie around the shoulders.

'So you should be,' Dougie replied, shovelling some more food into his mouth.

'No wonder you got it on yourself... I'm gonna buy you a bib as a Christmas present,' Harry sighed, shaking his head as he walked back to his seat. Dougie shrugged at him and continued to eat messily.

'Dougie, you just got food on me!' Ryan shrieked, trying to get it off and shuffling away from Dougie on his chair.

'Sorry,' Dougie replied, his mouth still full of food.

'Dougie, do we have to sit you on the kids table in the corner?' Tommy called down the table.

'No!' Dougie called back, this time accidentally spitting food over Zac and me.

'Dougie!' I shrieked as Zac brushed it off.

'Dougie? Are you annoying people?' Fletch called.

'Noooooo!' Dougie replied. One of the wardrobe ladies across from Zac and I started giggling as Dougie began to play with his food, pretending he was a bulldozer and moving it all around his plate. Before we knew it, the beer he was drinking was knocked and spilled all over the table, the floor and all over Ryan's lap. Dougie burst out laughing, spraying us with the food in his mouth.

'Dougie!!' our part of the table screeched, Ryan and me the loudest.

'Dougie, here now!' Tommy shouted. Dougie stood up, giving Ryan and me an apologetic pat on the back before going over to Tommy, who made him sit in the corner on his own with his food. Harry went and sat next to him, feeding him his food.

'Sometimes I swear he is younger than you five,' Ryan whispered, using a bunch of napkins to clean up his lap. I giggled and took a sip of the lemonade sitting in front of me.

'You know what? I don't think, after these five weeks we've ever been fully introduced,' Ryan said, putting his knife and fork down and turning to me.

'I don't think we have,' I smiled.

'Well, I'm Ryan. You probably already know that I'm physio?' he asked, holding out his hand. I nodded.

'I'm Lucie,' I smiled, shaking his hand.

'Lovely to meet you...properly,' Ryan laughed, turning back to his food.

'I love you,' Zac whispered, putting an arm over my shoulder. I smiled and poked his nose. He laughed and went back to eating. I looked down the table to see where the others were. Sophie and Nate were sitting with Tom and across from them were Danny and Vanessa, all of whom were giggling at something. I followed their gaze to the corner where Dougie and Harry had decided to start doing somersaults along the wall and before long they had half the crew joining in too.

----

After our enormous lunch was over and all the crackers had been pulled and the whole group of people were wearing the colourful paper hats and giggling at the ridiculously stupid jokes on them, it was back to business like usual. All the unneeded things began to be packed up, some of the stage beginning to get dismantled and the dressing rooms getting tided. We all sat around for a while, chatting, trying not to let it sink in even further that everyone was going home tomorrow.

Tom had decided to hold a guitar lesson with Danny as Harry wanted to try out his new guitar. As the rest of them worked on the Five Colours riff with Danny, Tom slid over next to me.

'Getting it?' he asked and I nodded.

'Great,' he smiled. 'Play it for me.'

I turned pink. 'No, I can't play it that good,' I replied, looking down at the floor.

'Lucie,' he said firmly, 'don't you remember what we wrote? You've been with us for five weeks. Come on sweet, play it. Do you really think I'll laugh at you?'

I shrugged and kept looking down.

'Come on, play it,' Tom smiled comfortingly.

I started playing and stuffed up halfway through.

'Try it like this, it'll make it easier,' Tom said, demonstrating on his guitar. I copied what he played and got it right.

'Good job,' he grinned, giving me a high-five. I grinned back at him.

He smiled as he watched me. 'You know who Danny and Dougie think you look like, right?'

I nodded. 'Ashley Tisdale?'

He nodded too. 'I don't think so.'

'You don't?' I asked and he shook his head.

'You're familiar with the actress Grace Kelly right?' he asked and I nodded again.

'That's who you look like,' he grinned.

'Really? But she's stunning... nothing like me,' I said quietly.

'That's the whole point. She _is_ stunning. And so are you,' he shrugged, putting an arm around my shoulders and squeezing me close to him.

'Thanks Tom,' I whispered.

'No problem,' he murmured. 'Now, how's that riff coming along?'

I smiled up at him and played it again.

**----**

**Notes on this chapter: The song is 1,2,3,4 by the Plain White T's. Don't know it, look it up! Sweetest song ever written and the video is adorable! **

**And Ryan is my hero ever since the R:A DVD (and weirdly enough, my bf's name is Ryan as well :)) haha :) **

**Jason is my hero too, ever since he was at the McFly gig/festival thingy I saw hehe... **


	55. Chapter 51

**I own none of these songs! And the one dedicated to Tom, is just some fun haha :) And check it out if you don't know it, very funny! Second last official chapter! There'll be an epilogue afterwards, so don't stop looking for updates after the next chapter, keep an eye out! And I shed a few tears writing this :( it's like... hmmm I dunno, it's a weird feeling! This is what results when Steph has too much sugar late at night...**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading :P**

**----**

The boys had to go off for their last Aussie meet and greet, (in their costumes!) so before they left, Harry noticed something.

'Tom and Dougie are supposed to be girls, but they're a lacking a little bit, aren't they?' he laughed, hitting Tom in the chest.

'And that's the way I like it!' Tom gasped, covering his chest with his hands.

'I don't think so. We have to do something about _that_,' Danny grinned.

'No!' Dougie exclaimed, grabbing Tom by the arm and running backstage.

'Get them!' Zac exclaimed, jumping up off the floor, putting the guitar beside him.

'Lucie, Sophie, Vanessa? You take stage right! We'll take stage left!' Harry yelled and together the three of us ran the way Harry pointed.

'Where are they?' Sophie giggled as she peered around the corner into the dressing room. There was a flash of turquoise and a flash of purple ran through the door at the end of the darkened corridor, a room we remembered as being Tommy's office during the tour. Sophie went to run up the corridor but Vanessa grabbed her hand.

'Don't you remember what he told us at the start of the tour? To stay out of his office!' she hissed.

'But Dougie and Tom are in there! He told them they weren't supposed to go in there either and yet they are!' she protested.

'Come on, we'll be in there and out,' I whispered, tiptoeing forwards to the side of the door, the other two beside me. I could hear the other four boys calling their names and Tom and Dougie's muffled giggles.

'They're never gonna look in here,' Tom whispered.

'Yes they will,' Vanessa called. There was a gasp from inside the room and then Dougie's giggle. I held up three fingers. I put one down, then the other. We ran into the room, yelling as loud as we could. Dougie and Tom began yelling as well, jumping up from their spot in the corner and trying to get through the door. Vanessa blocked them, so Dougie crawled under her legs and out the door- into Danny and Zac's waiting arms.

'Is someone in my office?' Tommy's voice was calling. We all stopped and stared at each other, holding our breath.

'No! We're just sitting outside the door! We thought you were in there, so we were waiting for you to come out,' Danny called innocently, putting Dougie in a headlock as Harry shoved a pair of socks down each side of his top. Sophie and I grabbed Tom and dragged him back out. Tommy muttered something, then was gone. Zac and Nate helped us to hold Tom while they shoved socks down the front of his dress as well.

'These suck,' Dougie moaned, looking down. 'I demand four pairs of socks!'

'Come on then Jasmine,' Danny giggled, leading him back along the corridor.

----

Soon, Dougie and Tom had their tops filled out.

'_My humps, my humps, my humps, my humps, my lovely lady lumps_,' Dougie started singing, dancing to Tom, who sang along and copied his dancing.

'Boys? What are you doing in there? You're going to be late to your meet and greet!' Tommy's voice was calling as he banged on the dressing room door.

'We're getting sexy!' Dougie called.

'What?' Tommy called, pushing the door open to see Tom fixing his boobs.

'This isn't what it looks like!' he exclaimed, shielding his chest with his hands.

Tommy stared before shaking his head and pushing the door open to let them out.

'We'll be back in an hour. I'm sure the crew will find something to amuse you for that long,' Tom smiled as Dougie pulled him out by the arm.

'If you kids wanna go for a walk or something, you can. Go get an ice cream,' Tommy smiled before closing the door.

'I don't think I can fit an ice-cream in on top of all this food from lunch,' Sophie moaned as she lay down on the couch in the dressing room.

'Well next door isn't there the gardens? We could go look around them,' Vanessa suggested.

'No thanks. It's like a billion degrees out there,' Nate said, sitting beside Sophie.

'Wanna have a Mario Cart race?' Zac asked, motioning to the Wii.

'Only two people can play,' Vanessa pointed out.

'What games did the boys give you for your DS?' Nate asked.

'Hey, I got Mario Cart! Let's play 5-way wireless!' Zac exclaimed, running to the bag in the corner of the dressing room and collecting everyone's DS's. **(A/N: Me and my friends used to do that at school at recess last year. Yeah we're cool...? Now it's moved onto the iPhone/iPod Touch app Zombie Farm. Download it! Addictive to the max!)**

----

An hour later McFly came back, all looking quite flustered and sweaty. We barely noticed them come in. Our Mario Cart games had begun extremely competitive and intense; we'd been checked on a few times by the crew because of our yelling at each other and the games to go faster. It was a lot of fun.

'Good to see you putting them to good use,' Tom laughed and we all jumped, making the other three laugh as well.

'Yes I won!' Sophie exclaimed as the game came to an end.

'No, I did, I won seventeen times. You only won six,' Vanessa pointed out. Sophie poked her tongue out at her and shut her white DS with a snap.

'How was the meet and greet?' I asked, putting mine back into the bag too.

The four looked at each other. 'Humiliating,' Harry replied finally.

'Why?' Nate asked, taking a biscuit from the tray the caterers had bought us.

'Have you seen what we're wearing?!' Tom exclaimed.

'One girl tried to take my boobs!' Dougie exclaimed and everyone laughed.

'Lucky she didn't. You've got my lucky socks stuffed down there,' Harry muttered and the room erupted into laughter again.

'Ooh! You gotta come have a look at this!' Danny exclaimed brightly, skipping out of the room and leading us to the big hall backstage that had been cleared of everything but a big blow up kiddie pool, filled with water.

'That's so cool!' Vanessa exclaimed running over to it and peering in.

'Don't push her!' Tom shouted as Dougie went to sneak forwards to push her forwards.

'Aw, why?' Dougie moaned, stepping back. 'You ruin all the fun.'

'Cos she's in her costume. When she's out of it feel free,' Tom smiled.

'Vanessa! Go get out of your costume so I can push you in!' Dougie exclaimed and Vanessa laughed.

'I don't think I bought anything to swim in.'

'Yeah you did. We made sure of it,' Danny replied and everyone gasped.

'Stalker!' Sophie exclaimed.

'How does that make me a stalker?' Danny asked, with a sad face.

Sophie thought about it for a minute. 'I have absolutely no idea,' she said finally.

'Right, well we've got two hours until sound check, then after that we're having dinner, then its Showtime!' Tom grinned. 'Last show!'

'Noooooo!' Vanessa, Sophie and I moaned at the same time and Tom laughed.

'It's not like you'll never see us again.'

'I know, but I don't want to go home! It's been too fun!' I exclaimed and Tom laughed again as Danny wrapped his arms around me, giving me a noogie.

'Let's go swimming!' Dougie exclaimed.

-----

So the next two hours were spent splashing around in the tiny pool, half the crew joining in as well. In the end, more water ended up on the floor than in the pool and just before sound check, everyone was paddling around in less than four inches of water in the bottom (mostly due to the fact that Dougie and Danny believed if they jumped in many times, they'd get everyone wet. They did. But I don't think they meant the floor too). I chatted to Ryan for a lot of it, sad that I hadn't become friends with him on the tour. He was so lovely and chatted a lot (and loved hitting Dougie and leaving marks, especially when he was wet).

At one point, we had thirty-five people in the tiny pool and there wasn't enough room to sit down. Dougie and Tom decided they'd try and dunk as many people underwater as they could and Harry, Danny and Zac plotted against them, trying to dack them as they ran around in the calf-deep water. It wasn't as fun as my birthday party, but it was pretty close to it! Everyone was laughing and giggling and singing along to Tom's iPod that was blaring over the speakers. After a water-based dance off, it was time for sound check (in bathers of course).

'Awwww our last sound check!' Tom said sadly.

'Well we better make it fun!' Danny exclaimed, doing the starting riff to _See You Again_ by Miley Cyrus which made Dougie squeal and start attempting to Moonwalk up and down the stage while trying to play bass at the same time. Not a wise thing, considering he ended up tripping over a cord and taking a microphone, amplifier and his bass with him as he fell, which was hilarious.

'Who's in a sing-a-long mood?' Tom called and half the crew and everyone on stage (including Zac and Nate) cheered.

'Right, well we'll start off with a well-known hit of the legendary Weird Al Yankovic, dedicated to Tom,' Danny laughed, starting off with a riff...

_They see me mowing, my front lawn, I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy..._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy, think I'm just too white and nerdy, can't you see I'm white and nerdy, look at me I'm white and nerdy._

_I wanna roll with the gangsters, but so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy..._

The sing-along ended up in a Weird Al Yankovic Greatest Hits-Athon (including _Fat, Eat It, I'm An Ugly Girl, Girls Just Wanna Have Lunch and The EBay Song_). After Danny ran out of his songs, Tom started on the TV themes, such as the Friends one, The Simpsons, Family Guy, which turned into movie themes like Ghost Busters, Star Wars, Jaws (? Suggested by Dougie) and other ones which was fun. Dougie then moved onto Miley Cyrus songs, Vanessa screaming for him to stop with the Miley.

He stuck his bottom lip out and went and sat with Tommy, still pouting as Tom tried to coax him back with Blink songs.

'Any requests from the girls?' Danny said into the microphone. We looked at each other when Vanessa suddenly starting belting out _The Boy Does Nothing_ by Alesha Dixon. She pulled her microphone out its stand. Sophie and I did the same and followed her as she sang, dancing around the boys and singing our lungs out, completely forgetting we were in bikinis. Harry began to give us a beat and Dougie and Danny began to play over it as we sang the song we'd sung so many times before.

It soon turned into _Issues_ by The Saturdays, then _Up, 2am,_ _Just Can't Get Enough_ and courtesy of Harry, turned into _Sexy Back _and then _A Whole New World_ and other classic Disney songs to fit with our theme.

'When I die, I want this played at my funeral,' Dougie grinned, starting to play _Happy Holidays_ by Blink, much to Tommy's disgust.

'Dougie, do you want your mouth washed out with soap?' he called as Dougie finished it.

'No! Tom and Danny did that to me last year! It sucked! I blew bubbles for the next week!' Dougie shouted back.

'Well if you play explicit songs again you will be blowing bubbles for the next three weeks!'

'Fine,' Dougie pouted.

'Oh. My. God. We could do _White and Nerdy_ for a special thing tonight!' Danny exclaimed quickly.

'We could!' Harry exclaimed.

'What are we gonna do?' Sophie asked.

Tom smiled and looked around at the boys. 'Just follow our lead tonight.' We nodded.

'Dinner's ready guys!' one of the caterers called.

'Ooh!' Dougie exclaimed, suddenly brightening up once again and bouncing off the stage and into the dining room. Set up on the big table this time, were bowls and plates of dessert foods, like ice-cream, cake, punch, Christmas cake, huge plates of colourful jelly and every other Christmas dessert you could think of.

'Dude, Dougie wasn't joking!' Zac exclaimed, his face wide with excitement, the same as it had been that morning.

----

Everyone collected their desserts and sat at the table, everyone chatting while they ate. Zac had an arm around me the whole time. What were we going to do? We couldn't live through Skype and Facebook forever. But neither of us could move to the other country and he couldn't come and visit as he liked. It would all have to be completely planned. I sighed and put another spoon of blue jelly into my mouth.

'What's wrong?' Zac asked, looking at me.

'What are we going to do Zac?' I sighed. He heaved a sigh as well and put his spoon down, sliding on his chair to face me.

'Lucie May Streeton. What we are going to do is eat our desserts, watch Lucie sing incredibly tonight, party, fly to Melbourne, fly to England and talk on Facebook and Skype every day. We will take it from there. But for now, enjoy the moment,' he said, kissing my cheek.

'Okay,' I smiled, leaning my head against him.

----

As everyone finished eating their dinner/dessert the four boys got up from their end of the table and went and stood at the head of the table, Harry tapping a glass with a over-exaggerated posh face, making everyone laugh.

'Hey guys, as you all know, this is our last night on tour, which is horrible but true,' Tom said as Harry put the glass back down and Danny drained his fifth beer for that night.

'We would just like to say, the biggest ever thank you to each and every one of you. To our awesome roadies who set up the show every time and cart all our crap around, we wouldn't be able to tour without you, so thank you,' Tom said and all the roadies cheered.

'Ryan, thanks for being my buddy and for making my boo-boo's go away,' Dougie said and everyone laughed.

'To all our incredible caterers, thank you from the bottom of our hearts for making amazing food and for making an entire Christmas lunch and dinner!' Harry exclaimed and everyone in the room cheered.

'To all the lighting guys, the sound guys, our guitar techs! That means you Neil! Thanks for being amazing and helping so much!' Tom exclaimed and Neil gave him a thumbs up as everyone cheered.

'Tommy! Fletch! Jase! You guys are incredible! Thank you for putting up with us and helping us each and every step of the way!' Danny exclaimed and everyone cheered extra loud.

'Our wardrobe ladies, thank you!' Harry added and they grinned and nodded. 'Tony for driving us and putting up with our annoyingness for the huge trips!'

'Lucie, Sophie and Vanessa for being awesome back up singers and for putting up with us too!' Danny grinned and we all grinned back, feeling teary again.

'Zac and Nate for being awesome and the best groupies we could ever have,' Dougie added and everyone laughed smiled and Zac hugged me close.

'Thanks to everyone, we'll never forget this tour; you've all been amazing and supportive. A band could never ask for anything better than this, thanks for believing in us and being there,' Tom said, sniffing, trying desperately to keep the tears inside.

'Three cheers for McFly!' some one called out.

'Hip, hip!' 'Hooray!' 'Hip, hip!' 'Hooray!' 'Hip, hip!' 'Hooray!' the whole room exclaimed as the boys all grinned and sniffed.

'Thanks guys. Let's go out there and make it our best show yet!' Danny exclaimed and everyone cheered once again.

----

As we all went to get ready for the show, McFly ended up surrounded by the crew. Tommy, Fletch and Jase came up behind us three girls.

'We just want to say how amazing you girls have been for this tour. Some parts have been pretty difficult, but you've all soldiered through. Thanks for coming, and good luck in the future with those amazing voices you have,' Tommy smiled.

'Thanks Tommy,' Sophie smiled, reaching forward and hugging him, followed by me and Vanessa, hugging Jase and Fletch afterwards as well.

'I'd be honoured to produce you girls,' Jase smiled as I hugged him.

'Thanks, we'll have to remember that,' I murmured back and he grinned at me.

-----

After more shaking hands with people on the crew, it was time to go and dress up as Princesses again by ourselves, the boys still talking to people.

'Can't believe it's our last show,' Vanessa said sadly, pulling on her yellow, red and blue dress.

'I know. I'm gonna miss these guys so much,' Sophie sighed, sliding her golden crown into her hair.

'I'm just sad we haven't been very close for these last five weeks. It hasn't been good on that aspect,' Vanessa said quietly.

'I know...' I replied slowly.

'Sleepovers when we get back? Girly times without people everywhere and without the six boys with us?' Sophie suggested and we nodded.

'I love you girls, what would we do without each other?' I sighed.

'We'd be very sad people,' Vanessa replied, pulling Sophie and me into a tight hug. Soon we were all crying and hugging.

'You know what song suits these last five weeks?' Sophie asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

'What?' Vanessa asked, dabbing at her face with a tissue.

'_The Climb_.'

'Not Miley Cyrus!' Vanessa moaned.

'I know you hate her, but it suits it,' Sophie shrugged.

'I agree,' I whispered and they nodded.

'We've only got ten minutes til we're on! Where're the boys?' Vanessa exclaimed, peering out the door.

'They're probably already there waiting,' Sophie replied, giving her hair a last brush before heading out the door.

----

We were right. The six boys were waiting backstage in their costumes, ready to go on.

'Last show girls,' Tom said sadly, peering out into the crowd which had almost stopped filing in now.

'We know,' Sophie sighed.

'We all want to say how proud we are of you girls, for doing this. You get better and better every night,' Danny smiled, putting his arms around Vanessa.

'Thanks guys,' Sophie said tearfully.

'No, no tears! I want you girls to promise us that there is no crying until Tullamarine tomorrow okay? Just focus on the moment. Playing the best show we all can for the last night and entertaining the lovely people of Perth,' Harry said quickly, lifting Sophie's chin. She nodded, wiping her eyes again.

'We're on in one minute,' Dougie whispered, giving each of us an enormous hug.

'Good luck girls. Make it good! Give it your best and have fun okay?' Harry said, hugging us as well. We nodded, trying our hardest to keep the tears that so desperately wanted to come out inside.

'Come on,' Tom smiled, taking our hands and leading us out, before launching into _We Are The Young_.

----

'As you've noticed, we've had a bit of a costume change, you like?' Dougie asked as the song finished, strutting along the stage as the crowd cheered.

'I guess you do. A dare from our crew. Harry and Dougie are Jasmine and Aladdin, I'm Fairy Godmother unfortunately,' Tom said, his voice dropping. 'Lucie and her Zac are Cinderella and her Prince, Sophie and Nate are Aurora and Phillip and Vanessa and lovely Danny here are Snow White and her curly-haired Little Boy Big Boots prince,' Tom smiled and the crowd laughed.

'Enjoy, this is our last show in Australia! We're flying home tomorrow, so we hope you enjoy it!' Dougie exclaimed and everyone cheered.

----

The show was the absolute best we'd ever played. We tried to make every single tiny moment last, not wanting to miss a thing and trying to remember everything we'd done.

The best part was when the boys decided on doing White n Nerdy with Zac and Nate, complete with Tom pushing a lawn mower across the stage, the six boys with their names taped onto their underwear (dressed in their Prince outfits with their pants hanging around their knees, exposing pink, girly underwear) a huge roll of Bubblewrap, bum bags, a few comic books, Zac and Nate with a laptop, some of Tom's Star Wars figurines and Tom's Ghostbusters things we gave him, Danny and Harry with two Ping-Pong bats and a ball, hitting it from one side of the stage to the other, Tom screaming out "Holy cow I'm white n nerdy!' at exactly the right time and A LOT of "gangster" moves, which were absolutely HILARIOUS!

We girls were supposed to join in, but in the end us and the crowd were laughing too much to do anything!

----

Everything was fun and before Five Colours they got Zac and Nate out again, thanking everyone, before heading off, trying harder than ever not to bawl our eyes out.

'We're not on tour anymore!' Dougie said sadly as we came off, hugging each other and biting our lips, keeping the tears inside.

'But it was the best show ever!' Sophie squealed, hugging Nate close.

'Amen to that,' Harry grinned, picking me up as I hugged him.

'It's been incredible,' Vanessa giggled as Danny decided to tickle her.

'It has,' Tom smiled.

'Awesome job at the _White n Nerdy_ thing. I think I burst my appendix from laughing too much,' I giggled, clutching my stomach.

'I agree!' Sophie smiled, her eyes misty.

'Let's go have some fun before we all start blubbering!' Dougie exclaimed, trying to subtly wipe away a tear.

---

For the next two hours we had the music pumping, the whole crew and everyone involved in the tour dancing together, Zac and me making out so much Dougie teased that our tongues would need casts.

After everyone got a bit sick of dancing, we managed to convince Tony to take us for one last drive in the bus around the dark Perth, looking at some of the early Christmas lights some people had up and making it into a sort of Party Bus with the music blaring and dancing and calling out things to the people on the street.

The four boys were slowly getting more and more drunk with every drink they had and after an hour and a half inside the bus, driving around Perth in the dark (which was awesome fun!) everyone decided on watching a few movies taking every pillow and beanbag in the whole venue into the big hall (getting changed into pyjamas on the way). It had a HUGE plasma TV on one wall, so the whole crew crowded in as well and we began the _Back to the Future_ marathon for the second time that tour.

By halfway through the second one, all of the crew had gone back to their hotels and Danny and Vanessa had fallen asleep in their beanbags (which was fair, considering it _was_ five-thirty in the morning).

I tried to concentrate on what Marty and the Doc were talking about as my eyes began to grow heavier and heavier. Their voices began to blur and fade and soon the enormously busy day took it's toll and I fell asleep with my head on Zac's chest.


	56. Chapter 52

**Ahhh my god! I can't believe it's the last (actual) chapter... that's insane! I worked on this fic for more than a year and a half and now it's (almost) finished! I honestly don't know how to thank each and every single one of you for your support and reviews and for reading! THANK YOU!! Lots of virtual plates of cookies and ice-cream. **

**Special thanks to Becky, Laura, McFlyGrl, Lauren, Holly360, dani6531 for reviewing and sticking through with the whole story. **

**If you've been a regular reader, shoot me a review with your real first name and favourite McFly boy for a surprise in the epilogue. Thanks again, I love you all!!! And again, I shed quite a few tears writing this bit! Can't believe it's over...**

**And if you're into Just My Luck writing, check out __****Luck, Love and Life** by Jizzle Pop :) it's awesome! And also **The Essence of McFly by Anonymouse-EpicFly :) As well as ALLL of McFlyGrl's amazing stories!**

* * *

The light coming through the windows woke me up at around seven the next morning. I gently lifted my head from Zac's toned chest and sat up and stretched, looking around. It felt like the end of the last trip we'd had with McFly.

Dougie was sprawled over his beanbag, his head lying on the ground, his mouth open, snoring loudly.

Tom was curled up, barely able to be seen in his huge purple beanbag.

Danny and Harry were using the same beanbag as a pillow, both on their stomachs and curled up and breathing heavily, probably almost suffocating in the beanbag.

Sophie was curled up right next to Nate on the same beanbag and Vanessa seemed to of stolen all of the pillows and left over beanbags and made herself some kind of palace.

I grinned as I looked around. They all looked so sweet and adorable sleeping. I then realised I wouldn't be seeing it again and the tears tried breaking through again. I remembered what Harry said and held them back as a door creaked open. Tommy was standing there looking quite sleepy as he ambled over.

'Morning Luce,' he whispered and I gave him a little wave. 'Wake these guys up for me, your plane leaves in an hour and a half,' he whispered and I nodded. As Tommy began to gently wake the others up I kissed Zac as gently as I could. He opened his eyes and sat up, pulling me into the biggest hug he'd ever given me.

'Today's the day,' I whispered and he nodded and closed his eyes, kissing me on the cheek and pulling me into another hug.

'It's gonna be okay Luce, I promise. We're strong, we'll make this work.'

I nodded again and he grinned.

'Catering's got your breakfast waiting for you. Your bags are waiting in the corner over there, so get dressed and we'll head to the plane,' Tommy said quietly as everyone sat up sleepily. He left the room as we all stretched.

'I can't believe it's over,' Danny murmured, stretching his neck.

'I can't believe I drank that much,' Dougie moaned, clutching his head.

'I can't believe we all fell asleep like this again. It's so uncomfortable,' Tom muttered, stretching his back and his arms.

'I can't believe we've got a twenty-three hour flight ahead of us today,' Nate sighed.

'Ah well, a good place to catch up on some sleep,' Harry yawned as he stood up shakily, rubbing his head and stumbling over to his bag.

'What time did everyone fall asleep last night?' Zac asked with an enormous yawn.

'You mean this morning right? I woke up at six and everyone was asleep, so turned the movie off and made my bed more comfortable,' Vanessa said, walking over and pulling out a little blue dress to wear home.

'I feel terrible,' Dougie moaned, his voice showing it all.

'We all do mate. But we'll have a sleep on the plane okay? We've got about twenty eight hours of sitting ahead of us,' Tom said, clapping him on the back as he got up as well.

By seven everyone was dressed and breakfasted, heading to the airport in two separate cars. Our last meal was pretty boring. Everyone was so tired, they couldn't come up with anything witty or funny to do, but Danny _did_ manage to somehow end up with a Cheerio in his hair, which none of us still have any idea how it got there.

In the car I was with Dougie, Danny and Zac on the way. Dougie nodded off in the front seat, not five minutes after we left. Danny played Slaps with us, giggling the whole time. Zac was best at it and my hands ended up bright red from the slapping!

'I'm gonna miss this place,' Danny sighed as we drove past the beach.

'You're coming back though right?' I asked quickly and he nodded, laughing.

'Course we are. We love Aus.'

'How long do we have between flights?' I asked.

'Tom was saying earlier about ten minutes after we check in and stuff like that and get your parents to take your bags and things so you can come and say goodbye,' Danny replied, leaning back in his seat.

'Sounds good,' I murmured. I was so tired I was ready to fall asleep, right then and there.

We made it to the airport and it was a mad, sleepy rush to get checked in on time and onto the plane. We were the last passengers and piled on, stumbling up the stairs and along the aisle to our seats.

Soon we were up in the air. Everyone had their cameras out, trying to take as many photos as the four hour trip would allow. Dougie fell asleep as soon as we boarded.

'Hey, I've got an idea,' Tom whispered, leaning around Dougie to talk to us. We'd gotten a full line of seats to ourselves. Tommy, Tom, Dougie, Harry, Danny, Vanessa, Sophie, Nate, Zac and then me on the end next to the window. 'Anyone got some markers?'

Danny and Harry each pulled a Sharpie out of their bag for signing things.

'Dougie needs all your autographs,' Tom grinned evilly.

'Ooh, all those drinks last night made Tommy Boy a rebel?' Danny teased, handing him his Sharpie. Tom gently signed Dougie's hand which was hanging onto his side of the chair. Harry signed his forehead; Danny signed Dougie's cheek, as did Vanessa. Sophie put her squiggle on his nose; Nate put it on his leg, as did Zac. I did it right in the middle of his neck.

We all burst out laughing, taking photos and using lipstick to draw things like L's for loser, and other degrading words to the poor boy on his face as well, surprised he wasn't waking up. Soon, the tiredness caught up with everyone and soon only Zac and I were awake.

'I'm gonna miss you hun,' he whispered, squeezing my hand as we watched the movie (Madagascar 2).

'I will too,' I whispered back, kissing his cheek, biting back tears again.

'Get some sleep love, I'll wake you when we get there,' he murmured. I smiled at him and rested my head onto his shoulder. He stroked my hair as I fell asleep, not wanting the moment to ever end.

In the end, it was kind of disappointing we'd all fallen asleep. We could've been having fun. But it was okay. We'd had enough fun to last for our whole lives. As I slept, I dreamt about the trip. All the fun times. The shows, surfing, kayaking, Dreamworld, the bus trips, the times before the shows, the fun in the hotels, swimming, the walks, the sports, homework (funnily enough), movies, the gaol, the radio interview. Every single fun time we had whirled around my head as we flew over South Australia and back into Melbourne.

As promised, Zac woke me as soon as we made it. Everyone very sleepily ambled off the plane, everyone laughing at Dougie as we went. He caught sight of his face in the window as we walked past and squealed, trying desperately to rub all the lipstick off, knowing he wouldn't get the texta off. I grinned as soon as I rounded the corner. There stood Vanessa's family, Sophie's and of course, Mum and Laura. I let go of Zac's hand and ran to meet them, throwing my arms around them.

'Mum,' I grinned, starting to cry. Hey, Harry did say Tullamarine!

'We've missed you like you wouldn't believe,' she whispered, squeezing me so tight I thought my eyes were going to pop.

'And so have I,' I murmured, hugging her just as tight.

'Have you had fun?' she asked and I nodded so enthusiastically my vision went blurry.

'Thank you mum,' I whispered.

'What for?'

'For being there for me and letting me go.'

'No problem,' she smiled, letting me go and kissing me on the cheek. I moved onto Laura, giving her a big hug as well.

'Missed you kid,' she whispered.

'I missed you too,' I giggled. I turned and saw the six boys waiting awkwardly by their bags, watching, Dougie still trying to rub off the marks. I took mum's hand and led her over to them, Laura's as well.

'Thank you for taking them boys, I truly don't know how to say enough thanks. I hope they weren't too much trouble,' Mum said and Tom laughed, putting his hand out to shake her hand.

'They've been absolutely lovely. We'd be honoured to look after them again.'

'That's good; I hope they weren't too annoying.'

'They have been amazing. We're so proud of them. All three of them. They've got a lot of potential there,' Danny grinned.

'I know, that's exactly the reason why I signed her up for singing lessons,' she smiled, putting an arm around me.

'We've been very privileged to have them with us. We're sad to see them go,' Harry said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

'We'll keep in touch. You're going to be coming over for mine and Gi's wedding right?' Tom asked and mum nodded.

'Of course Tom. We'd never miss it for the world.' She turned to Zac. 'How are you Zac?' she asked and he grinned.

'I'm good. I just don't want to go home,' he sighed.

'Ah well, you'll visit and we will too,' mum smiled and Zac's face brightened.

'We'd better go and get checked in. Meet you on the other side?' Tom asked, picking up his bags.

'Aren't you going to have lunch?' mum asked.

Tom shook his head. 'Not enough time, we'll just eat on the plane.'

'Well alright then. I'll grab Lucie's bags and me and Laura'll take them out to the car and we'll meet you there Luce. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts again for looking after her for us boys,' mum said, shaking each of their hands.

'It's been no problem Ms Streeton,' Dougie smiled sweetly and she smiled back.

'Good luck and have a good flight.'

'Thank you, hope to see you soon!' Tom grinned and mum nodded, picking up my bags.

'We'll be out the front Luce,' she murmured, kissing me on the cheek before heading out with Laura. Sophie and Vanessa's parents thanked McFly once again and before we knew it, the boys only had half an hour to check in properly, knowing they'd close the check in desks in ten minutes. We rushed through the airport at top speed, through the check in desks and customs until we made it to the lounge, puffing and panting. It was then that it finally hit us all.

It was all over.

'We'll miss you girls,' Tom choked before grabbing us in a hug as we all burst into tears.

'Please don't go,' Sophie laughed, tears streaming down her face.

'We'll keep in touch, we promise!' Tom exclaimed, his tears falling onto the tops of our heads.

'Hey Tom, you gonna let us have any of them?' Danny teased, his eyes misty as well. Tom gave us one last huge squeeze and let us go, wiping his eyes and sniffing as he kissed each of our cheeks.

'Luce,' Dougie smiled, tearing up as he hugged me tightly. 'I'm going to miss you the most sweetheart,' he whispered.

'And I'll miss you,' I murmured, squeezing him.

'Take care,' he whispered, kissing me on the forehead.

'You too,' I replied, tears flooding my eyes once again. Harry held his arms out and I moved to him.

'I'll miss you,' he murmured and I felt his tears hitting me on the arms as he hugged.

'I'll miss you too,' I replied quietly, squeezing him tightly as well.

'Promise me you'll look after yourself?' he smiled, tears still running down his cheeks.

'Anything for you Harry,' I giggled and he laughed and hugged me close again. He kissed my nose and moved me onto Danny.

'Don't go Danny,' I sighed as I hugged him.

'I have to love. But I'll call you. And email you,' he laughed, his blue eyes filling up with more tears as he hugged and kissed my forehead.

'I will too,' I replied and he smiled and hugged me again.

'I think someone else wants to say goodbye,' he whispered, motioning to Zac standing sadly by himself. I hugged Danny one last time and started walking over to Zac.

'Take care of yourself Luce,' Nate said as I walked past, giving me a hug.

'You too Nate. We'll miss you,' I said, tears dripping onto his t-shirt as I hugged him.

'I'll miss you too,' he smiled, letting me go.

As if I hadn't been crying enough, as soon as I hugged Zac, I began to sob into his t-shirt, not ever wanting to let him go.

'Please don't go,' I whispered.

'I love you,' he whispered, hugging me even tighter, beginning to cry as well.

'I love you too,' I choked, squeezing him as tight as I could.

'I will always love you Lucie. Remember that. If you ever need me, text me, email me. I'll be there waiting for you sweetheart. I'll see you soon, okay?' he said, gently peeling me away from him and wiping a tear away with his finger. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I leaned forward and kissed him. I never wanted to let him go. I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

'Flight HY768 to London Heathrow Airport boarding now from Gate 47,' a call came through the speakers. Everyone looked at each other before running into a big group hug, tears and arms going everywhere.

'This reminds me of a song,' Sophie whispered.

'Oh yeah? What song?' Harry asked, tickling her in the ribs.

'_The End_,' she grimaced.

'It's not the end. We'll see each other again, I promise. And yes, if I break that promise you can hunt me down with a wand and turn me into a frog,' Tom said and everyone laughed.

'But are you wishing that you'd given more or that you could've done it better?' Dougie asked quietly.

'Of course not,' the three of us gasped, hugging everyone tighter.

'Well that's good. That's good,' Dougie murmured.

'Come on, we better get on this plane before they leave without us,' Danny smiled, tears still running down his cheeks.

'I love you,' Zac whispered desperately, kissing me again as the other five began to file through the terminal, hugging Sophie, Vanessa and I on the way.

'I love you too,' I exclaimed, hanging onto his hand as he began to walk through with the boys, who were all crying and waving and blowing kisses. His hand slipped through mine as he followed the boys, mouthing _I love you_ at me as he walked.

'We've had an amazing time! Thanks for everything!' Sophie called, blowing a kiss.

'So have we! Goodbye girls!' Tom called.

'Thanks for coming! We'll never forget you!' Danny called, still waving and crying as they rounded the corner and out of sight.

'Well I guess that's it then,' Sophie whispered, beginning to cry harder. Vanessa and I put our arms around her and began to walk out of the lounge.

The sound of running footsteps made us turn around. The six of them were running back out; their arms open, still crying.

'We'll miss you!' Tom exclaimed, throwing his arms around me.

'We will too!' I laughed as Dougie, Danny and Harry came for their hugs. I kissed Zac one last time.

He gave me an adorable one look that said it all before the angry hostess began calling them back.

'Bye!' the six called, hugging and kissing each of us as they ran past and back through the terminal, waving the whole way. Sophie, Vanessa and I walked over to the seats in front of the window arm in arm and watched as the plane did its preparations.

The boarding part was taken away and it began to go down the runway. We hugged each other as it gathered speed before heading upwards into the clear blue sky.

'Goodbye boys,' I whispered and the other two nodded solemnly.

'They're gone,' Sophie whispered, standing up and taking Vanessa and I with her.

We walked out of the airport arm in arm, feeling sad but proud.

And I knew they were all thinking the same thing as me as we walked in silence out to the cars.

Those were definitely times we'd never, ever forget for as long as we lived.


	57. Chapter 53 EPILOGUE

**Right, it's not all completely over, I have started a third one... It'll be up depending on when I finish it and if I like it. I honestly can't thank each and every single one of you. You're the most incredible people on this whole website (and the whole internet!) and I wouldn't want to keep writing and putting these chapters up if it wasn't for all of you, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Xx**

**

* * *

**

**10 Years Later:**

I'm squeezing in writing this in between looking after my now year old daughter Taylor. I'm guessing you all are wondering what happened to all of us after the tour? Whether Zac and I stayed together and whether Sophie and Nate did? If we're all still friends? How the wedding was? If Jason did produce us? If McFly ever came back to Australia? And whether they're still together now? They will all be answered in time!

After the tour, we had the summer holidays, a lot of which was just relaxing and having fun with each other again, still trying to believe what we had just done for the last five weeks was real. We kept in touch with the boys, keeping them updated on everything we did, as did they. We had many late-night Skype sessions with them at sleepovers, having a lot of fun.

The answer to the first actual question is yes, Zac and I are still together. Going on our fourth year of being happily married at the end of January. It all went a bit rocky a few years after he went back to England; we lost contact for about three years over a stupid little fight about who's turn it was to wake up in the middle of the night to talk to each other. It was beginning to get very difficult, only ever being able to see him on a screen. We had different careers and lives and drifted apart. He visited a few times a year and I did too, but it just wasn't enough.

He flew to Australia and found me again for my twenty-first birthday, asking me to marry him. Of course I accepted and I now live on the outskirts of London with him and Taylor, who had her first birthday a week ago. Now that I think about it, it almost was like a real fairytale. He's currently a fitness trainer and also coaches the under thirteens cricket team, which he loves. I'm currently on leave for a few years to look after Taylor. What I'm on leave from is a whole different story...

Unfortunately about a month after the tour, Sophie and Nate drifted apart, unable to keep it together afterwards, which was understandable I guess. Nate's a successful doctor in London, happy with his new girlfriend Quinn, who is one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. She's a kindergarten teacher and all the kids love her and Taylor does as well. Quinn and Nate don't have any children yet, but Nate is so sweet with Taylor, always volunteering to baby-sit if we need.

Sophie, Vanessa and I are still good friends, but were never as close as we once were after the tour. Vanessa drifted off first for about a year or so after it, a bit like at the end of Mean Girls. She made other friends, but we still had our sleepovers and fun things like that. She still lives over in Australia now with her boyfriend Owen (the boy she met at the gig on the last week of tour). She's currently pregnant with their first child and sends me a funny update every single day about how she's doing. She's on leave from her job as a child psychologist. I miss her like crazy living over here, but she visits whenever she can with Owen, who's a gentleman; always doing stuff for us when he's there and things like that.

Sophie on the other hand has done the most amazing out of all of us. Just last year she was signed with Sony BMG Records in America and is about to release her first solo album. She still always has time for us, flying back to England and Australia as much as she can, which is sweet. She's got no boyfriend (she hasn't got time!) but is pretty happy like that and needless to say, those American boys love her over there.

The epic Tom and Gi wedding was one of the best days of my life. It was a beautiful ceremony and they were so loved up. They really do make a gorgeous couple. But more about the boys later on.

In the weeks after the wedding in July of 2009 we flew back to England. We wrote some songs with the boys and ended up doing a bit of a demo CD with Jason, who sent it into a smaller record company. They even got us management and ended up releasing an album in England and Australia, which charted at number nine. It was surreal. We were McFly's actual support act on their 2010 World Tour, which was an incredible and unbelievable experience, being able to sing by ourselves and singing our own songs we'd written, having our own FANS!!!

But after that, nothing much else really happened. We didn't do any more songs and everything died down again. Sophie went over to America for a solo career, Vanessa and I went to University. She studied psychology and I did an arts degree. We shared an apartment together while we were there, but then Zac proposed and I decided to move to England with him.

McFly toured Australia again on their world tour and had done one before it and two after it as well. Their fan base over there grew immensely, and at one point they were one of the most popular bands of the year with their new album going more than four times platinum and all their singles getting in the top three on the charts.

The boys are still together and still very good friends, although they did have a break for a year in 2011. They're currently writing their eighth studio album.

Tom and Gi are still happily married and have three children- all girls. Their names are Larnie, Rachael, and Holly and they are the some of the sweetest, politest children I've ever met. Zac and I get quite a few babysitting jobs with the three of them, and Tom and Gi repay us by looking after Taylor who loves playing with them. We live a few streets away from them and we all see them most days, as well as the other boys who don't live too far away either. The girls are two, four and eight and all learn a different instrument (apart from Larnie who's too young), encouraged by Tom and Gi. Tom taught them piano and guitar as soon as they began to talk. But Tom and Gi weren't the only ones settling down and starting a family...

Dougie and Frankie got married in 2011 as well and have two children; a three year old boy called Zac (sweetly enough) and a girl called Amy who's eighteen months old. Zac and I are Zac's godparents and Tom and Gi are godparents to Amy.

Harry and Izzy married a year after Tom and Gi. They've got one girl called Laura who's seven and adorable and calls Taylor her little sister. Harry makes an amazing father and always brings her round whenever he's out and comes for tea a lot. He taught Zac how to play drums well and sometimes helps him to coach the cricket team.

Danny on the other hand has a bit of a solo career on the side of McFly. He and his girlfriend Lauren are getting married next month and already have three children- two three year old twin girls called Ruby and Marisa. and a five year old boy called Caiden. Caiden has Danny's curly hair and blue eyes and Danny has already begun teaching him guitar and I must admit, he's pretty good!

Some of the best times we have are the McFly barbeques where everyone brings their kids. Zac and I usually get invited to them and it's awesome to see all the mini McFlyers running around. The boys make the best fathers, loving and supportive although they are away a lot. They sometimes bring out the kids on stage with them, which is very sweet to watch. Zac and I get invited to the shows and backstage a lot still, which is always fun and I have to say all the boys have gotten more handsome as the years have gone on.

Dougie's gone back to his natural hair colour, but still has the same style. Danny's hair is still brown and curly and his freckles are more prominent now and his eyes are still the same piercing blue. Harry's hair has grown longer and he no longer spikes it up, which looks amazing. He's the one that's popular with the mothers. Tom's hair is still blonde and long, and has barely changed.

I'm currently on leave from _my_ solo career as well. While I've been off, Tom's been teaching me how to write songs well and Jason and I have been compiling my first album, which is basically me singing and playing guitar as well (and some help from the boys with the drums, bass and other guitars!). When I moved to England and before I had Taylor, I worked as a music teacher in an organisation set up by McFly for underprivileged and sick kids to learn instruments. I travelled with them in 2013 to Africa once again where they held music classes, which was an amazing experience.

In all, I'm extremely happy with how everything is going. The boys are still incredible and always make time to come and say hi and help with my singing or song writing. The best thing I ever did with my life was go on tour with McFly, and I'll always be forever grateful to them for starting off my singing career at the age of fifteen.

I hope that's enough, if you have any questions about what happened to us, leave a review and I'll get back to you.

Thanks for listening to my story, now go out and make your dreams a reality!

**THE END (Two words I've been longing to write for more than half a year!)**

**(Okay, the last bit was really corny and stupid, but I hope you like it! Now that this story is finished, I'm gonna be a little non-existent on the updating front for a while (but not the reviewing side! So keep writing stories for me to read!), considering the fact I have no new finished stories to put up at the moment. But bear with me, one will be up later.)**


End file.
